


Утерянные Хроники Нарнии: Тварь из Уизерби

by Bathilda



Series: Тварь из Уизерби [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 125,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>основано на киноверсии «Хроники Нарнии: Принц Каспиан», AU – после сцены с уходом некоторых тельмаринцев и поцелуя Сьюзен/Каспиан Пэвенси не вернулись домой, но остались на некоторое время в Нарнии, помогая Каспиану наладить мирную жизнь и примирить нарнийцев и тельмаринцев</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Chronicles of Narnia: The Beast of Witherby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4562) by emeraldteardrops. 



> Бета: Altea (1-2 главы)  
> Гамма: Чакра (1-2 главы)  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Дисклемейр: Автор и переводчик ни на что не претендуют, все принадлежит К.С.Льюису, Walt Disney Pictures и Walden Media.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: только с разрешение переводчика

**Глава 1.**

Топот копыт сотряс землю.

Верховный король Нарнии отдыхал, прислонившись спиной к одному из камней на склоне Асланова кургана. Дожевывая яблоко, он лениво наблюдал за приближением всадника. Питер Пэвенси, некогда известный как Питер Великолепный, не чувствовал ничего, кроме усталости от изнуряющей жары. Он и забыл, как жарко может быть в Нарнии по сравнению с его родной Англией. Даже в тени руин пот струился по шее Питера и насквозь промочил ворот его рубахи. Пожалуй, следовало подождать до осени, прежде чем начинать заново отстраивать это древнее сооружение, но нарнийцам было важно восстановить былое великолепие священного места.

– Мой господин! – глубоким хриплым голосом позвал Питера приблизившийся всадник.

Питер встал, проглотил последний кусочек яблока, бросил огрызок за спину и подошел к прибывшему. Гвардейцы, которые сопровождали короля, также поднялись на ноги и окружили Питера полукольцом.

– Никогда не думал увидеть тебя верхом, Трампкин, – положив руку на круп лошади рыжего гнома, сказал с ухмылкой Питер.

Трампкин закатил глаза.

– Так ведь Аслан дал мне две ноги, – пробормотал он.

 

Высокий нарнийский конь лишь покачал гордой головой.

– Что толку в двух ногах, если у тебя их четыре? – спросил конь, становясь на дыбы, отчего гном вынужден был крепко вцепиться в его гриву, чтобы не упасть. – Причем все – короткие и медленные.

– Вот так, – раздраженно сказал Трампкин, настолько неуклюже слезая с коня, что Питер попытался ему помочь. Но гном лишь махнул рукой, показывая, что помощь ему не нужна. – Мне было приказано как можно быстрее найти вас, Ваше Величество, но никто не сказал, что возвращаться надо так же быстро. Хватит с тебя, Конь. Я бы поблагодарил тебя, если бы не был уверен, что ты нарочно спотыкался на каждой кочке.

Конь снова всхрапнул и махнул хвостом, попав точно по лицу гнома. Питер едва сдержал смех, увидев, каким гневным взглядом одарил Трампкин коня, в то время как охранявшие Питера гвардейцы-кентавры и их капитан открыто рассмеялись.

– Что случилось, добрый гном? – вежливо спросил Питер.

Трампкин пристально посмотрел на него, дабы убедиться, что Питер говорит без иронии, а затем быстро и коротко поклонился.

– Вам сообщение от короля Эдмунда, сэр. Он просит вас вернуться в замок. Возникли некоторые… проблемы, связанные с Ее Величеством.

– Люси? Что Лу на этот раз натворила? – вздохнув, спросил Питер.

Младшая королева Нарнии обладала удивительной для такой милой девочки способностью выводить из себя консервативных тельмаринцев. Не раз за последние несколько месяцев либо сам Питер, либо Каспиан, либо они оба вынуждены были разрешать конфликты, спровоцированные Люси. Питер потер лоб, надеясь, что это не инцидент с очередным деревом. В конце концов, Люси должна понять, что не все деревья – нарнийские деревья, а для стройки нужен лес.

– Это не королева Люси, сэр, – заверил Питера Трампкин.

И гном был искренне рад, что на этот раз речь шла не о Люси. Хотя он и не был сентиментальным от природы, юная королева стала для него близким и верным другом, и он часто оказывался в центре связанных с ней ссор.

– Сьюзен? – удивленно спросил Питер.

Это меняло дело. Питер прищурился.

– Что случилось?

Трампкин нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Ну… – он опустил глаза, отчего Питер шагнул вперед.

– Трампкин, что случилось со Сьюзен? – Верховный король сказал это таким тоном, что становилось ясно: ему не до шуток.

– Э-э-э…

– Трампкин!

– Его Величество король Каспиан заключил Ее Величество… под стражу.

– ЧТО?

– Ну, наверное, «заключил под стражу» слишком сильно сказано. Возможно, «изолировал» звучит лучше? Запер?

– Почему?

– Ну… видите ли, все началось в Зале Совета… – осторожно заговорил Трампкин и замолк, поняв, что Питер тащит его назад к коню. – Ваше Величество, может, я лучше сначала объясню, а потом мы поедем в замок?

– Объяснишь по пути, – проворчал Питер, вскакивая верхом и усаживая гнома позади себя.

– Великолепно, – язвительно пробормотал тот, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за тунику короля, когда конь резко завернулся и рванул с места. – Просто великолепно…

Самое забавное, что на обратном пути в замок на дороге не было ни единой кочки.

***

– Моя королева, прошу вас, откройте дверь!

Его Величество король Каспиан X, Истинный король Нарнии, Владыка тельмаринцев, Освободитель Нарнии, Реставратор древних традиций беспомощно смотрел на тяжелую дубовую дверь. Сьюзен сидела в своей комнате уже много часов, и столько же времени Каспиан стоял перед этой дверью, умоляя королеву впустить его, чтобы он мог объяснить свое поведение в Зале Совета.

– Ваше Величество, пожалуйста! Королева Сьюзен!

– Не думаю, что это сработает, – сказала сидевшая на подоконнике Люси, сочувственно глядя на Каспиана. – Сью может быть ужасно упрямой, если того захочет.

– Но если бы она позволила мне все объяснить, уверен, она бы меня поняла.

– Ха, – рассмеялся Эдмунд. Последние пару часов он провел в пустом коридоре, составляя компанию Люси и Каспиану, развлекая сестру воображаемой битвой на мечах и наблюдая, как Каспиан мрачнеет на глазах. – Ты не знаешь Сьюзен, верно? Я однажды стащил у нее дневник и уронил в реку, когда она пыталась его отнять. Сью не разговаривала со мной неделю. – Каспиан уныло взглянул на него, и Эдмунд саркастически ухмыльнулся. – И, полагаю, это ничто по сравнению с тем, что ты посадил ее в тюрьму.

– Я этого не делал! – гневно глядя на Эдмунда, воскликнул Каспиан. Он нарезал круги по коридору, при этом его каблуки громко стучали по каменному полу. – Я всего лишь предложил ей покинуть Зал Совета и не возвращаться, пока ситуация не разрешится.

– Ты закрыл ее в комнате и приказал страже следить за ней, – напомнил Каспиану Эдмунд, балансируя мечом на тыльной стороне ладони.

– Для ее же блага! Ваше Величество знает лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, как изменились политические взгляды Нарнии! Я не мог рисковать безопасностью Сьюзен.

– Ты приказал страже не выпускать ее. – Меч упал с руки, но юный король ловко его поймал.

– Я приказал никого к ней не пускать! И в мои намерения не входило держать королеву в комнате до бесконечности, – возмущенно проворчал Каспиан.

– Но стража подумала именно так, – сказала Люси. – Сьюзен попыталась выйти, а они ее не выпустили.

– Не следовало тебе этого делать, Каспиан, – заключил Эдмунд, становясь в боевую стойку. – Сьюзен вполне способна о себе позаботиться.

– Совет прогнил насквозь, и он вероломен, – тельмаринский король выглядел по-прежнему уверено, несмотря на то что при каждом новом  взгляде на дверь в покои королевы его плечи понуро опускались все ниже и ниже. – Эдмунд, они верят, что могут иметь дело только с Верховным королем, тобой и мной. Они не привыкли к тому, что женщина может обладать властью, и им не нравится, когда их пытаются в этом убедить. Она наживает себе врагов быстрее, чем я успеваю их сосчитать.

– Ты выставил ее глупой девчонкой, прогнав из комнаты таким образом, – сказала Каспиану Люси. – Ее мнение имеет такую же силу, как и ваше, а в отсутствие Питера она превосходит по рангу нас всех.

– Это не Нарния ваших дней, – спокойно сказал Каспиан, – как бы мы все этого ни хотели. Я пытался защитить ее. Если Совет посчитает ее угрозой, то непременно сделает ее своей мишенью.

– Повтори-ка, почему мы просто не покинули этот Совет? – спросил ворчливо Эдмунд, поражая воображаемого врага.

– Тельмаринский Совет существует тысячу лет. Это своеобразная система сдержек и противовесов, нацеленная на то, чтобы подавлять агрессию лордов по отношению к соседям и обеспечить связь между монархом и народом, – казалось, Каспиан цитирует школьный учебник, и было очевидно, что он сам не верил в то, что сказал.

– И как это тебе помогло? – саркастически поинтересовался Эдмунд. – Мне не показалось, что Мираз был очень уж близок к народу.

– Истинная цель Совета была утеряна из-за жадности и амбиций лордов, – признал Каспиан, сразу погрустнев. – Но у народа должны сохраняться некоторые старые традиции, или он потеряет веру. У нас и так достаточно разногласий, неразберихи и потерь. Тельмаринцам необходимо что-то привычное, откуда они могут черпать силы.

Эдмунд ничего не сказал, но выражение лица выдало его чувства. Короли и королевы древности пытались сочувствовать тельмаринцам, которые, по большому счету, были не виноваты в том, что правители ввели их в заблуждение.  Но века страха и подозрений в отношении старых нарнийцев вкупе с погибшими у Асланова кургана соотечественниками породили в тельмаринцах горечь и растерянность. Да и многие старые нарнийцы чувствовали себя не лучше, и, по мнению Эдмунда, у них было на это право. Нарнийцы потеряли много больше, чем тельмаринцы. Это было нелегкое время для молодых правителей, пытавшихся примирить древних врагов и сплотить их в составе единого королевства.

И сегодняшний день явно не приблизил королей и королев к поставленной цели.

Каспиан потер виски, пытаясь унять сильную головную боль. Меньше всего он хотел сейчас ссориться с одним из правителей Пэвенси. Особенно с королевой Сьюзен. Он уважал ее, и, откровенно говоря, она ему нравилась. После Битвы они стали друзьями, и Каспиан отчаянно хотел сохранить все как есть.

– Может, стоит еще раз попробовать? – спросил Каспиан, хотя у него уже болела рука от постоянного стука в дверь.

– Не помешает, – поддержала его Люси. – Может, тебе следует еще раз извиниться?

– Возможно, тебе следует лечь ниц и молить у леди прощения? – со смешком добавил Эдмунд и, закатив глаза, поменял стойку. – Если тебе это так важно, Каспиан, почему бы нам просто не выбить эту дверь? Я подержу Сьюзен, а ты сможешь щекотать ее до тех пор, пока она не согласится тебя простить.

Каспиан уставился на Эдмунда, пораженный и даже оскорбленный тем, что король Эдмунд вздумал предложить такое. Как мог он, Каспиан, таким образом обойтись с королевой Сьюзен?! Невероятно!

– Он шутит, Каспиан, – раздался низкий мужской голос в другом конце коридора.

Каспиан одновременно вздохнул с облегчением и поежился. Он надеялся, что Питер сможет урезонить свою сестру, но опасался, что старший Пэвенси увидит его действия в том же свете, что и Сьюзен, а тогда в тюрьме мог оказаться уже сам Каспиан, причем, в отличие от Сьюзен, по-настоящему.

Верховный король пересек коридор и бросил на Каспиана, Эдмунда и Люси короткий взгляд. Его белокурые волосы слиплись от пота, одежда была грязной, и он выглядел уставшим. За ним по пятам следовал Трампкин, с трудом поспевая на своих коротких ногах.  Вид у гнома был измученный, и он немного хромал.

– Ну, и что там за история с запертой тобой Сью? – небрежно поинтересовался Питер. Однако Каспиан заметил опасный блеск в его глазах – для Питера было очевидно, что тельмаринский король превысил свои полномочия.

Подавив стон, Каспиан расправил плечи. Если его будут отчитывать за сделанное, то он, по крайней мере, должен принять это как мужчина. Чопорно склонив голову перед Верховным королем в знак уважения, Каспиан начал объяснять:

– Ее Величество посетила сегодня Совет по праву королевы Нарнии. Однако предложения, высказанные ею Совету, были… опасными, Ваше Величество. – Каспиан едва слышно выругался. – Тельмаринские лорды считают, что Их Величества – лишь номинальные правительницы, а не королевы, принимающие решения. Королева Сьюзен – первая женщина за последние девятьсот лет, допущенная в состав Совета, мой Король. И Совет не одобряет ее взгляды на текущее положение дел в государстве. Я приказал вывести ее из Зала и препроводить в покои, пока я не разрешу ситуацию.

– Ты приказал _вывести_ ее из Зала? – поднял бровь Питер.

Каспиан покраснел, но не сдержал гневного ответа.

 

– Они смотрели на нее, как смотрят на дикую львицу, – огрызнулся он. – С таким же успехом она могла бы нарисовать мишень на своем корсете!

Эдмунд многозначительно кашлянул, а Люси едва сдержала смешок.

– До сих пор королевы были в безопасности, – продолжил Каспиан, – потому что Совет опасался вызвать гнев старых нарнийцев, причинив вред одной из королев, но если Совет спровоцируют, то ситуация изменится.

– Только королев? Ну, спасибо! – пошутил было Эдмунд, но умолк под взглядом Питера.

– Если они посчитают Сьюзен или Люси реальной угрозой, они могут организовать покушение на их жизнь, так же как они покушались на наши, – закончил Каспиан, придя в ярость от одной мысли об этом.

Люси подумала, что это выглядит довольно мило, однако сейчас ей вовсе не нужен был еще один старший брат, который бы присматривал за ней. Двоих братьев и чересчур заботливого гнома было вполне достаточно.

– Значит, ты закрыл Сьюзен в комнате и приказал страже ее не выпускать, – подвел итог Питер и устало потер лицо. – Ты знаешь, что не имел на это права, Каспиан.

Тельмаринский король выпрямился еще больше, но ничего не сказал.

– Эд, как давно она там сидит?

– С полудня, – Эдмунд убрал меч в ножны и с энтузиазмом улыбнулся брату. – Снова будем выламывать дверь?

– В последний раз я едва не получил вазой в лицо, – пробормотал Питер, закатывая рукава.

Увидев такую слаженность действий и услышав, что братья явно делали это раньше, Каспиан вопросительно посмотрел на Люси, но та лишь рассмеялась в ответ.

– Учти, ты будешь мне должен, Каспиан, – ворчливо добавил Питер, подняв ногу. – Один, два, три!

Дверь с треском сорвалась с петель. Оба короля инстинктивно пригнулись, защищая головы от всевозможных тяжелых предметов, которые могли бы полететь в их сторону.

– Э-э-э… Сью? – позвал Эдмунд, переступая через обломки двери. – Сьюзен?

– О, черт побери! – зло воскликнул Питер, резко повернулся на каблуках и вышел из комнаты, одарив Каспиана гневным взглядом. – Она сбежала!

– Но как? – спросил Каспиан, с любопытством оглядывая комнату.

Эдмунд последовал за братом, похлопав тельмаринца по плечу, когда проходил мимо него.

– Через окно, приятель.

И правда, мозаичное окно было распахнуто настежь, через него в комнату уже проник летний зной.

– Не понимаю. Мы же на третьем этаже.

Люси покачала головой и взяла Каспиана за руку, уводя его из комнаты вслед за своими братьями.

– Мы нарнийцы, Каспиан, – напомнила она, словно это все объясняло.

Бедный Каспиан, ему это ни о чем не говорило.

***

Боевой конь Дестриер тяжело дышал, и королева Сьюзен Великодушная, верная своей натуре, вынуждена была остановить его. Даже в тени леса стояла жара,  и после долгой скачки коню требовались передышка и вода. Впереди протекала река, на берегу которой можно было спокойно дождаться вечера.

– «Я настаиваю, чтобы вы отдохнули, моя Великодушная Королева», – пробормотала Сьюзен, состроив гримасу. – Я ему покажу «Великодушная»! Какое нахальство…

Предостерегающе закричал Великий орел Аланар, паривший в небе над Сьюзен. Именно он заметил разгневанную королеву, стоявшую у открытого окна и не обращающую внимание на стук в дверь. И именно он помог ей выбраться из комнаты и перенес к конюшне, дав таким образом возможность сбежать. Сьюзен не случайно выбрала для побега коня Каспиана – самого быстрого из всех, если не сравнивать с нарнийскими конями, конечно. Если этот олух Каспиан захочет пуститься за ней в погоню, то ему придется либо взять менее быструю лошадь, либо попросить кого-то его подвезти.

Дестриер послушно сбавил шаг, его шея с белой отметиной была покрыта пеной. Сьюзен похлопала коня по крупу и пригнулась, когда животное стало спускаться по довольно крутому склону, почуяв впереди воду. Конь тихо заржал, услышав плеск. Надо отдать ему должное, он лишь слегка встрепенулся, когда орел бесшумно спланировал на ближайший валун.

– Повсюду поисковые партии, Ваше Величество, – пророкотал Аланар.

Нарнийских орлов трудно было понимать, для этого необходимо было привыкнуть с их особенному вибрирующему тембру голоса. Вообще-то, сказанное Аланаром звучало как: «Повссссюду поссссковые паррррртии, Вашшше Величесссство», но Сьюзен его поняла. Когда-то она провела много ночей с Великими орлами. Никто не знал, какое ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие ей доставляли полеты: когда ветер бьет в лицо, а под ней распростерты большие сильные крылья. Но те орлы давно уже канули в Лету, у них никто не смел _просить_ о полетах. Только они сами могли  _предложить_. А нынешние орлы были еще более надменными, чем их предки, и имели на это полное право. Аланар оказал Сьюзен услугу лишь потому, что орлы помнили, что когда-то они были ее верными стражами. Аланар расправил крылья, и его перья на мгновение встопорщились. Пьющий Дестриер с опаской посмотрел на орла, который был вдвое больше его и обладал острыми когтями и клювом.

– Они ищут меня? – спросила Сьюзен.

Орел утвердительно склонил голову, и Сьюзен решила, что лучше не спрашивать у него, почему он так уверен, – сомневаться в мудрости орлов было не самой лучшей идеей.

– Быстро они, – сказала Сьюзен и села в тень ближайшего дерева. – Аланар, не мог бы ты дать им знать, что со мной все в порядке и что я скоро вернусь?

Аланар посмотрел на нее изучающим взглядом, а затем внезапно взмыл в воздух, и поднявшийся при этом ветер растрепал волосы Сьюзен. Юная королева вздохнула и прислонилась спиной к дереву. Она была рада хоть какое-то время побыть в одиночестве, благо компанию ей составляло обычное животное, которое не охраняло ее и не задавало вопросов. Последний год в Англии был нелегким: Сьюзен постоянно думала о том, чего лишилась, покинув Нарнию, но теперь, вернувшись сюда, вспомнила, что жизнь королевы имеет и неприятные стороны.

В Древние времена она почти никогда не была одна, ее практически всегда окружали придворные. Но тогда обстановка была другая, более безопасная. Сейчас со Сьюзен тоже постоянно находились придворные и стража, а также один из братьев или Каспиан. Она была достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать, что подобные меры предосторожности необходимы, что не все были довольны происходящими в Нарнии изменениями, но это не значило, что Сьюзен нравилась толпа народа вокруг. Однако она была королевой и должна была смириться с этой ситуаций. Сьюзен выводила из себя не только удушающая забота, но и то, что ее выгнали из Зала Совета, словно она какая-то дурочка, которая не имеет права там находиться. И кто – Каспиан! Новый король Нарнии, король тельмаринцев, может, и был уравновешенным, вежливым и обходительным джентльменом, но ему не помешало бы хоть иногда думать. Она была очень раздосадована его поведением.

– И как ты с ним уживаешься, Дестриер? – проворчала Сьюзен, а затем сняла туфли и коснулась пальцами мягкой травы.

Услышав ее голос, Дестриер на мгновение поднял голову, но затем снова опустил, продолжив пить.

– Вот что я тебе скажу: этот парень сегодня утром едва остался жив. Если бы Питер был там…

Вообще-то, сказать по правде, если бы Питер был в Зале Совета сегодня утром, он бы сделал то же самое. Верховный король всячески старался держать Сьюзен и Люси как можно дальше от тельмаринских аристократов. Казалось, все очень быстро забыли ту роль, которую сыграли обе сестры в спасении Нарнии, и сейчас, и много лет назад. Но Сьюзен вовсе не была беспомощна, и теперь пришло время напомнить королям Нарнии об этом.

Сьюзен прекратила ворчать, решив, что надо хоть чуть-чуть поднять себе настроение перед тем, как возвращаться в замок. Она попыталась расслабиться, прислонившись затылком к гладкой коре и закрыв глаза. Конь никуда не уйдет, он для этого слишком хорошо обучен. Как и его хозяин… По мнению Сьюзен, Каспиана научили чересчур уважать Совет, вместо того чтобы его ненавидеть. Совет был не лучше Мираза, с той лишь разницей, что лорды более медленно и осторожно пытались захватить власть. От политических интриг такого масштаба у нее мурашки бежали по коже, члены Совета, с их елейными комплиментами и завуалированными угрозами, были ей противны. Так она им и сказала: защищая Каспиана, усомнилась в верности лордов их королю. Никогда еще ее так быстро не выдворяли из комнаты.

Какой же Каспиан олух!

И, тем не менее, на него невозможно было долго сердиться. Его глаза цвета горького шоколада были такими извиняющимися, когда ее выводили из Зала, а когда он обеспокоенным тоном разговаривал со стражниками, то, казалось, был уверен в том, что сказанного Сьюзен достаточно для немедленного ответного удара со стороны Совета. В какой-то степени это даже было мило, а кроме того, услышать, как спокойный и застенчивый Каспиан резко и отрывисто отдает приказы, оказалось приятной неожиданностью. За последние несколько месяцев ему пришлось решать немало проблем, и братья и сестры Пэвенси были не последними из них.

– Вот что я тебе скажу: это не самая меньшая из его проблем уж точно, – раздался раздраженный мужской голос.

Сьюзен открыла глаза и увидела, что конь смотрит вверх по склону. Где-то неподалеку были люди, судя по акценту – тельмаринцы.

– Юный Каспиан должен как можно быстрее решить, кому он верен, – ответил второй, более глубокий, голос.

Сьюзен бесшумно встала и подошла к Дестриеру. Ей хотелось дослушать разговор, но она собиралась сделать это, сидя на коне, – так надежнее, если ее вдруг заметят. Взяв поводья, она отвела Дестриера обратно в тень деревьев, предположив, что незнакомцы направляются к реке, чтобы напиться. Сьюзен держала руку на морде животного, чтобы он молчал.

– Старые нарнийцы вернули ему трон, нельзя винить его за то, что он хочет им помочь, – сказал первый тельмаринец, и Сьюзен увидела тень на речном валуне. Собеседники были очень близко, наполняя бурдюки водой.

– Он воевал против собственного народа. Знаешь, сколько тельмаринцев погибли от рук этих животных? – последние слова были сказаны с отвращением. – И мы должны быть благодарны? С Миразом было трудно ладить, но высокие налоги лучше, чем король, позволяющий чужакам убивать нас.

– Была война, без жертв не обойтись.

– Скажи это моей жене, которая просыпается от плача по погибшему сыну. Каспиан не мой король, если он хочет быть еще и королем этих уродов.

После паузы первый тельмаринец прошептал обеспокоенно:

– Поосторожнее со словами. Это измена, а нарнийские шпионы, говорят, повсюду, даже среди деревьев.

– Если говорить правду – измена, то Каспиан ничуть не лучше Мираза. Я не говорю ничего такого, о чем другие не думают.

– Да уж…

Дестриер всхрапнул, когда муха села ему на нос, и один из незнакомцев резко поднялся на ноги.

– Кто здесь? – громко спросил он и пошел в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук.

Но все, что увидел тельмаринец, был черный хвост, исчезнувший в лесу.

***

Король Нарнии Эдмунд Справедливый только что закончил трудный разговор с орлом. Эдмунд безуспешно пытался убедить Аланара проводить его со всей гвардией к Сьюзен, когда увидел на горизонте черную точку. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, кто это, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда узнал коня Каспиана, чей нынешний всадник был ниже и стройнее нарнийского короля. Развернув лошадь, Эдмунд поскакал навстречу Сьюзен.

– Сью! – поприветствовал ее Эдмунд, стараясь скрыть раздражение. – Где ты была? Питер весь замок отправил на твои поиски.

Сьюзен поистине королевским движением поправила волосы и решила проигнорировать упрек, прозвучавший в голосе Эдмунда.

– Не вижу причин для беспокойства, – заявила она. – Я в полном порядке.

– Сейчас не так безопасно, как тебе кажется, – спокойно ответил Эдмунд, стараясь, чтобы его не услышала гвардия, состоявшая из кентавров, которые окружили Эдмунда и Сьюзен и ехали на расстоянии добрых тридцати шагов от них. – Питер встревожился, когда узнал, что ты уехала одна.

– Я была не одна, – возразила Сьюзен, – со мной был Аланар.

И действительно, орел медленно кружил над их головами, а потом внезапно резко снизился и пропал из вида. Эдмунд покачал головой: возможно, орел решил предупредить остальных, что Сьюзен благополучно нашлась.

– А кто тебя охранял, пока он был со мной, Сью?

– Я сама себя охраняла, Эдмунд. Не понимаю, почему все вдруг забыли, что я способна постоять за себя.

Но было в ее тоне нечто странное, насторожившее Эдмунда.

– Сьюзен, что-то случилось, – это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

Сьюзен отвела взгляд, и ее темные распущенные волосы уныло повисли. Когда она снова посмотрела брату в глаза, то Эдмунд увидел, что она обеспокоена.

– Тельмаринцы недовольны Каспианом, – наконец сказала она, – потому что он принял нашу помощь в сражении с ними. Они не хотят видеть его своим королем.

Эдмунд рассмеялся, изумив Сьюзен.

– И это все?! Сью, мы уже много месяцев это знаем. Почему, ты думаешь, он выгнал тебя сегодня с Совета?

Сьюзен непонимающе взглянула на него.

– Тельмаринцы расколоты на два лагеря, и лорды – то единственное, что их объединяет. Лорды далеко не подарок. Даже те из них, кто поддерживает Каспиана, в любой момент готовы переметнуться на другую сторону. И называть их… как ты там сказала? А, да, «законченными непатриотичными ослами» – было не самой лучшей идеей, – Эдмунд заметил, как покраснела Сьюзен, и улыбнулся. – Все могло быть хуже, Сью, но он вовремя вывел тебя из Зала, пока ты не набросилась на них с кулаками.

– Каспиан очень на меня злится? – мягко спросила Сьюзен, посмотрев на коня под собой. Коня Каспиана, которого она украла после того, как на Совете скомпрометировала короля и поставила в неловкое положение. – Ох, брат, он ведь наверняка должен злиться?

– Возможно. Но, возможно, если ты снова поцелуешь его так, как тогда, когда мы думали, что покидаем Нарнию, он тебя простит, – пошутил Эдмунд, и Сьюзен шутливо ударила его по руке.

– Трудно ему сейчас, не так ли? – спросила Сьюзен через некоторое время. – Иногда я думаю, что он не хочет быть королем.

Ее брат поджал губы, размышляя.

– Аслан сказал, что он готов, – наконец сказал Эдмунд. – Он справится, как и мы.

Сказал он искренне, но без особой веры, словно знал что-то, чего не знала Сьюзен, однако она решила не давить на брата. Она выяснит все у Питера, который никогда не мог сохранить что-то в тайне от Сьюзен, если та подозревала, что брат что-то скрывает. Сьюзен была ближе всех к Питеру по возрасту, он до сих обращался к ней за поддержкой и уступал, если Сьюзен начинала на него давить. В отличие от Эдмунда, который либо отмалчивался, либо выдавал минимум информации, чтобы прекратить расспросы.

Тельмаринский замок, чьи белые стены сверкали в полуденном солнце, был красив, но все же что-то в нем не нравилось Сьюзен. Это было хорошее место, но тут когда-то жило слишком много плохих правителей. Замку не доставало чистоты Кэр-Параваля, который в древности был домом Сьюзен. В который раз она пожалела, что Питер приказал вначале восстановить Асланов курган, а не Кэр-Параваль, и каждый раз при этой мысли ее охватывало чувство стыда. Они столь многим были обязаны Аслану, что было правильно прежде всего отдать дань уважения ему, а не руководствоваться личными желаниями.

Подъехав к замку, они увидели группу всадников, ждущих их на подъемном мосту. Там были и кентавры, которые сочли за честь охранять королей и королев Нарнии, и одетая в черную кожу и кольчуги личная гвардия Каспиана. Оба монарха сидели верхом на лошадях и спокойно беседовали друг с другом. Все собравшиеся на мосту выглядели уставшими и грязными, и Сьюзен застонала от смущения. Ее искали и Питер, и Каспиан? Эдмунд был прав, сказав, что ее ищут все. Но, в конце концов, она же не сбежала! Она просто отправилась на прогулку, и Аланар был рядом…

При их приближении короли развернули лошадей и взглянули на Сьюзен. Питер был раздражен как побегом сестры, так и тем, что за время поисков его бледная кожа сильно обгорела на солнце, это только подлило масло в огонь. Загоревшее лицо Каспиана было непроницаемо, но он на короткое мгновение пристально посмотрел в глаза Сьюзен, прежде чем она отвела взгляд.

– Великолепный день для прогулки, Сью, – саркастически заметил Питер, когда они приблизились.

Сьюзен ничего не сказала, внезапно очень смутившись из-за того, как много людей ее искали. Дестриер, должно быть, почувствовал ее дискомфорт, потому что всхрапнул и шарахнулся в сторону,  в результате чего Сьюзен невольно задела ногой ближайшего всадника. Каспиана. Тельмаринский король  сказал лошади несколько слов, которых Сьюзен никогда прежде не слышала, и Дестриер мгновенно успокоился. Униженная этим происшествием, Сьюзен пришпорила лошадь и помчалась вперед, миновав Питера и Каспиана. Грум уже ждал их. И хотя Сьюзен всегда гордилась тем, что сама ухаживала за лошадьми после конной прогулки, сейчас она, самостоятельно спешившись, бросила поводья груму. А потом она удрала.

Но, хоть Сьюзен и пыталась игнорировать тяжелые шаги за спиной, добежать она успела только до первого пролета лестницы, которая вела к восточным башням.

– Сью, да подожди ты! – прорычал Питер. – Королева Сьюзен, остановитесь!

Сьюзен застыла на месте, донельзя разозлившись из-за того, что Питер посмел приказывать ей, используя преимущества своего положения. Выпрямившись, она повернулась и низко поклонилась Верховному королю Нарнии.

– Да, Ваше Величество? – спросила она самым преувеличенно-вежливым тоном, какой только смогла изобразить.

Питер закатил глаза, взял ее за руку и отвел в сторону, чтобы они могли спокойно поговорить.

– Не глупи, Сью, я просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, – сказал Питер. – Ты заставила нас всех поволноваться, когда сбежала вот так.

– Я не сбежала, – возразила Сьюзен. – Никогда прежде мне не требовалось разрешение на прогулку. Или что-то изменилось, так же, как мое право высказывать свое мнение публично?

Питер замялся, отпустил ее руку и, тяжело вздохнув, прислонился спиной к каменной стене.

– Брось, Сью. Не надо так.

– Когда-то ты поощрял меня быть самой собой, – спокойно сказала Сьюзен Питеру.

Ее старший брат снова вздохнул.

– Сейчас все не так, как когда-то. И мы далеко не в такой безопасности, как в Кэр-Паравале. Если что-то случится с тобой или Люси, я этого не переживу.

Питер бросил на Сьюзен взгляд, умолявший ее позволить ему делать то, что он считал нужным, – тот самый, перед которым она никогда не могла устоять.

– Хорошо, Питер, – смирилась, хоть и не без раздражения, Сьюзен. – Впредь я буду просить разрешения на верховую прогулку.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы рядом с тобой всегда был эскорт, вот и все.

– Хорошо. Мы закончили?

Питер видел, что она смущена. И это смущение усилилось, когда Сьюзен заметила, что к ним приближается Каспиан. Меньше всего сейчас Питер хотел быть посредником между этими двумя, но Каспиан попросил его о помощи…

– Да, закончили, – Питер многозначительно взглянул на Каспиана и Сьюзен. – А вы двое – нет. Полагаю, извинения более чем уместны.

С этими словами Верховный король Нарнии резко повернулся на каблуках и ушел. Учитывая, что Каспиан был намного выше ее, Сьюзен было легко избегать его взгляда, но она была королевой Нарнии, и притом не робкого десятка. А потому решительно подняла голову и посмотрела ему прямо в лицо. И с удивлением обнаружила, что Каспиан глядит на нее с заметным смущением.

– Приношу вам свои извинения, моя леди, – внезапно вспомнив о хороших манерах, сказал он и поклонился Сьюзен. – Я глубоко сожалею о том, что оскорбил вас сегодня. Я… – Он запнулся. – Я лишь хотел защитить вас, – сказал Каспиан, опустив плечи. – Но, кажется, мои действия вызвали прямо противоположный эффект.

Он выглядел таким смущенным, что та капля гнева, которая еще оставалась в Сьюзен, бесследно исчезла.

– Ох, Каспиан, – вздохнув, сказала она и взяла его за руку. – Не одного тебя стоит винить в сегодняшнем. Я… преступила черту на Совете. И мне не следовало покидать замок, никого не предупредив, даже учитывая то, что меня охранял Аланар. Я тоже прошу прощения.

Каспиан робко улыбнулся, взглянув на их соединенные руки. Они некоторое время стояли молча, а потом он усмехнулся, и его глаза заблестели.

– Вы не извинились за то, что украли моего коня, моя королева, – напомнил он.

Сьюзен лукаво на него посмотрела и отбросила назад волосы.

– Это потому, что я не сожалею и намереваюсь это повторить, – сказала она царственно, вызвав тем самым у Каспиана мягкий смешок. – Прогуляешься со мной как-нибудь?

– Разумеется, – Каспиан немедленно предложил ей свою руку, притворившись, будто он ничуть не разочарован тем, что она отпустила его ладонь. – Позволишь мне проводить тебя до твоих покоев?

– Да, думаю, ванна мне сейчас не помешает, – решила она и тут же вопросительно выгнула бровь: – Вы ведь не собираетесь снова меня запирать, не так ли, Ваше Величество?

Каспиан покраснел и опустил глаза.

– Конечно нет, – мягко заверил он ее. – Стража меня неправильно поняла, я бы никогда…

– Я шучу, Каспиан.

Он посмотрел на Сьюзен, которая остановилась и снова ему улыбнулась.

– Вы ведь понимаете шутки, Ваше Величество?

Сьюзен чуть запрокинула голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, а ее рука все еще была в его ладони. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу. А когда они в последний раз стояли так, она его поцеловала.

– Да, моя леди, – ответил Каспиан и заметил, что она слегка подалась вперед.

Несмотря на все проблемы, вызванные её действиями, ему понравилось, что она защищала его сегодня на Совете. Её лицо было обращено к нему, и, казалось, Каспиану ничего не стоило немного наклониться и поцеловать ее. Одна мысль об этом заставила его почувствовать себя так… так, словно ему следовало это сделать. Каспиан дотронулся до ее подбородка, немного отклоняя назад ее голову.

«Он собирается меня поцеловать», – подумала Сьюзен, сначала изумленно, а потом с растущим нетерпением. Темноволосый тельмаринский король наклонился вперед и…

Что было потом, Сьюзен плохо помнила. Была кровь. И вспышка гнева, после того как они рухнули на пол, и крик боли. А потом – потому что память всегда работает в обратном направлении – была стрела арбалета, пронзившая доспехи Каспиана и вонзившаяся в нее.

 

И, наконец, не стало ничего, кроме темноты.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

– Это НЕПРИЕМЛЕМО! – раздался в покоях королевы гневный возглас, подкрепленный ударом тяжелого кулака по дереву.

Все в комнате вздрогнули, а у Люси на глаза навернулись слезы. Она привыкла к непростому характеру и Питера, и Эдмунда, однако Каспиан, гневно меряющий шагами гостиную Сьюзен, до этого всегда был сдержан и спокоен, даже когда злился. Они только раз слышали, как он повысил голос: в споре с Питером на Аслановом кургане. Сегодня им открылась другая сторона Каспиана.

Каспиан был в ярости.

Его левый бок был забинтован там, где арбалетная стрела – единственное оружие, способное пробить кольчугу, – вонзилась в него, задев ребра. Темноволосый король, расхаживающий по комнате взад и вперед, казалось, не чувствовал боли, и его лицо было мрачнее тучи. Люси хотела помочь, но Каспиан был слишком сердит, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

– Как они ПОСМЕЛИ? – прорычал он. – Как это могло случиться? Как, лорд Теннет?

Теннет, недавно возведенный Каспианом в генеральский чин, встал на одно колено. Он выглядел таким же обеспокоенным, как и все остальные. Теннет, чьи волосы были скорее седыми, чем черными, был наставником Каспиана в пору его детства. Превосходный мечник и добрый человек, он оказался одним из тех немногих, кому Каспиан мог доверять, после того как вернул себе трон. До сегодняшнего дня Теннет справлялся со своей работой очень хорошо, даже с учетом того, что ему приходилось работать бок о бок с самыми грозными нарнийцами. Теннет был начальником королевской стражи, которая сегодня, увы, потерпела полную неудачу.

– Мой господин… – тихо сказал Теннет, опустив голову, – все гвардейцы доказали вам свою верность. Это было… Никто и подумать не мог, что Ломар окажется предателем. Мои искренние извинения, мой король. То, что вам причинен вред…

– Мне плевать на все, что случится со мной! – закричал Каспиан, снова ударив по столу, от чего Люси подпрыгнула. Он показал на дверь в спальню Ее Величества: – Это не я лежу там раненый! Королева Люси едва успела вовремя вылечить королеву Сьюзен своим бальзамом, и, клянусь троном, если бы что-нибудь случилось со Сьюзен... – с жаром произнес Каспиан, разозлившись еще больше.

Теннет еще ниже опустил голову, словно ожидая увидеть, насколько Каспиан похож на своего дядю Мираза.

– Формально со Сью все в порядке, – спокойно сказал Эдмунд. – Она просто никак не может прийти в себя от шока.

– Мне плевать!

Питер обменялся взглядом с Эдмундом, а затем посмотрел на Люси. Она прижалась к Трампкину, который был расстроен не меньше остальных. В коридоре их ждали кентавры, открыто винившие и себя, и тельмаринского генерала в произошедшем. И без того напряженную ситуацию ухудшало ужасное настроение Каспиана.

– Послушай, Каспиан, мы должны понять, что делать дальше, – сказал наконец Питер.

Он надеялся, что юный король, выпустив пар, успокоится, но, видимо, Каспиан принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые в подобных ситуациях только становятся злее и злее. И сейчас было самое время привести его в чувство.

– Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, но все в порядке. Если бы не ты, Сью бы не выжила. Этот Ломар отравился прежде, чем мы смогли его допросить, так что нам предстоит выяснить, кому еще из стражников мы не можем доверять.

Услышав это, Теннет сначала побледнел, потом покраснел. Его лицо застыло, от стыда он был готов провалиться сквозь землю, но все же промолчал.

– Мы можем приставить к нему больше нарнийских стражников, – предложил Эдмунд.

Но Люси покачала головой, печально глядя на лорда Теннета.

– Каспиан – король тельмаринцев, и это честь для них – охранять его, – мягко сказала Люси. – Верно, сэр?

Теннет прерывисто вздохнул.

– Моя леди, это честь, которую мы не заслужили, учитывая, как мы подвели Его Величество.

– Вы никого не подвели, лорд, – проворчал Каспиан, обеими руками опираясь на большой стол. Теперь его гнев был направлен на него самого. – Это я потерпел неудачу, я должен был лучше охранять Ее Величество.

– Хватит, Каспиан, – сказал Питер, вставая и решительно глядя на Каспиана. – Я был в коридоре и видел две другие стрелы, одну из которых получила бы Сьюзен, если бы ты не повалил ее на пол, прикрыв ее собой. Ты донес сестру до Лу, несмотря на то, что сам был ранен, и я благодарю тебя за это. Но давай уже начнем мыслить более продуктивно, и перестань кричать: ты пугаешь Люси.

Каспиан открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем передумал. Он поклонился самой младшей из правителей Нарнии:

– Мои извинения, Ваше Величество.

Люси храбро ему улыбнулась.

– Что-то здесь не то, – сказал Эдмунд, и генерал быстро на него взглянул.

– Стрелы, Ваше Величество, – сказал Теннет, кивая головой.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – потребовал объяснений Питер.

– Ну, обнаружили там лишь одного Ломара, – задумчиво сказал Эдмунд. – Но у него при себе был только один арбалет, а на то, чтобы его перезарядить, требуется время, Пит.

– Значит, был еще один стрелок, – холодно подвел итог Каспиан.

– Два, Ваше Величество, или же один с двумя арбалетами, – Теннет опустил глаза. – Не понимаю, Ломар ведь был первым, кто посягнул вам на верность, мой король. Он был самым надежным вашим сторонником, не вижу смысла в том, что он покушался на вашу жизнь таким образом.

– А вы уверены, что его мишенью был король? – вмешался в разговор Трампкин. – Или ему нужна была королева Сьюзен?

Услышав это, Каспиан выругался и отошел от стола.

– Следите за речью, Ваше Величество, – раздался спокойный голос от двери.

Тельмаринский король резко обернулся. Сьюзен, немного бледная, но не слишком изможденная, отважно улыбнулась всем, но тут же пошатнулась и оперлась на дверной косяк. Питер и Эдмунд кинулись ей на помощь, однако их опередил Каспиан.

– Вам следует быть в постели, моя королева, – сказал он встревожено, но Сьюзен покачала головой.

– Нет, я и так там слишком долго лежала. Лу, я думала, твой бальзам действует эффективнее. У меня до сих пор все болит.

Люси бросила взгляд на Питера и, дождавшись его утвердительного кивка, сказала то, что Каспиан до сих пор не знал:

– Э-э-э, ты была серьезно ранена, Сью, и потеряла много крови… Я до самого последнего момента не была уверена, что бальзам сработает.

Каспиан, усадивший Сьюзен в кресло рядом с Люси, с ужасом посмотрел на младшую Пэвенси:

– Ты мне ничего этого не говорила!

– Незачем было тебя еще сильнее волновать, – пожала плечами Люси и осторожно обняла Сьюзен. – Он за тебя очень переживал, – сказала она улыбнувшейся сестре.

– Я в порядке, – заверила всех Сьюзен и вопросительно подняла бровь, взглянув на тельмаринского короля. – Но почему Каспиан все еще ранен, Люси?

– Он не позволил мне его лечить, пока не убедится, что с тобой все в порядке, – сказала Люси с лукавым огоньком в глазах. – Я же сказала, он волновался за тебя больше, чем все мы.

– _Я_ тоже волновался, – едва слышно пробормотал немного обиженный Трампкин, за что получил шутливый толчок в ребра от Люси. Сьюзен повернулась к Каспиану, глядя на него изучающим взглядом.

– Это было глупо, – честно сказала она ему.

Каспиан покраснел и сел в кресло – так, чтобы стол загораживал ото всех его раненый бок. Питер ухмыльнулся и обменялся взглядами с Эдмундом: только Сьюзен могла урезонить Каспиана так быстро. Королева обладала удивительной способностью докапываться до сути вещей, к немалому смущению тех, кого она отчитывала.

– Так кто пытался убить меня? Ну, или Каспиана, неважно.

– Это мы и пытаемся выяснить, – сообщил ей Питер. – Один из убийц состоял в личной гвардии Каспиана, но один или двое других скрылись, так что о них мы ничего не знаем.

– Где они скрылись? В том коридоре не очень-то много мест, где можно спрятаться. Это под силу, пожалуй, только мыши, – пробормотал гном.

– Я бы этого не говорил в присутствии Рипичипа, Трампкин, – посоветовал Эдмунд. – Он и так в ярости из-за того, что произошло.

– Опасайся гнева человека, берегись ярости мыша, – пошутил Питер.

Люси захихикала.

– Это вовсе не смешно, Ваши Величества, – серьезно сказал Каспиан. – Особенно если мишенью был не я. Мы должны найти остальных убийц.

– Я сейчас же начну допрашивать ваших людей, мой король, – ответил сурово Теннет.

Он встал и глубоко поклонился своему королю.

– Я вам еще нужен?

– Нет. Идите, лорд Теннет, – отпустил его Каспиан.

Тельмаринский генерал поклонился также всем Пэвенси и пошел к двери с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой.

– Да, и еще, Теннет, – жесткий тон Каспиана заставил генерала остановиться, – ничего подобного больше не произойдет с моей королевой.

Генерал повернулся и с мрачным выражением лица снова поклонился, перед тем как покинуть комнату.

– Ты что, винишь его? Это несправедливо с твоей стороны, Каспиан.

Но Каспиана ее доводы не тронули.

– Если для того, чтобы защитить вас, моя королева, я должен быть несправедливым, значит, так тому и быть, – решительно сказал Каспиан, откидываясь на спинку кресла и не сводя со Сьюзен черных глаз.

– Ты говоришь как тельмаринец, – мягко сказала Люси. – Но не забывай, что ты еще и король Нарнии, Каспиан. Ты должен учиться прощать.

Юный король встал, положив руку на рукоять меча. Он покачал головой, еще раз взглянув на Сьюзен.

– Это может мне не удаться, – коротко ответил он, слегка поклонился им всем и вышел из комнаты.

– У него стресс, – сказал Трампкин, прежде чем кто-либо успел вымолвить хоть слово. – Он сегодня изрядно перепугался. Дайте ему время, чтобы прийти в себя, Ваши Величества.

– К сожалению, сейчас неподходящее время, чтобы проявлять слабость, неважно по какой причине, – сказал Верховный король Питер.

Он встал, подошел к высокому витражному окну и пристально посмотрел на ночное нарнийское небо. Питер вздохнул, вспомнив древние, лучшие времена и все, чему он научился тогда, будучи королем. Он оперся рукой о стену и поморщился:

– Прежде, чем дела наладятся, они станут только хуже.

***

Слова Питера оказались пророческими. На следующий же день в городе начались беспорядки. Никто потом не мог вспомнить, что их спровоцировало, и виновные так и не были найдены,  но личная гвардия короля подавила волнения только ближе к ночи. Нанесенный ущерб был велик: магазины и гостиницы были разрушены в ходе столкновений, а все, что не было сломано, украли воспользовавшиеся ситуацией воры. Каспиан сам вынужден был принять участие в схватке, чтобы обстановка нормализовалась. Печально, но первыми утихомирились именно старые нарнийцы, устыдившись, что позволили себе такое перед лицом короля.

Тельмаринцы же еще долго недовольно перешептывались между собой после того, как король вернулся в замок.

***

Каспиан не мог спать. Ему давно уже следовало находиться в постели, но вместо этого он полночи бродил по замку. Король приказал стражникам держаться на расстоянии, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость уединения, но эхо их шагов, раздававшееся за спиной, было сложно не замечать. Каспиан был раздражен. Сражаясь с Миразом, он никогда не думал о том, что будет дальше, после победы. А если бы и думал, то никогда бы не поверил, что все будет так, как сейчас.

Его люди сражались. Не только нарнийцы дрались с тельмаринцами, но и тельмаринцы сражались друг с другом. И если те слухи, о которых Каспиану поведали его советники, были правдой, то и нарнийцы также сцепились между собой. Казалось, никто не был счастлив и у всех были свои представления о том, где чье место. Та политика, которую проводили в жизнь они с Питером, похоже, мало помогала, если помогала вообще. Должно же быть что-то, что они могут сделать, что-то, что положит конец бесконечной борьбе! Но пока Каспиан чувствовал себя так, словно он плевал против ветра.

– Вашему Величеству следовало бы быть в постели.

Каспиан остановился и посмотрел направо – в прилегающем коридоре стояла королева Сьюзен. Сердце Каспиана пропустило удар, и у него голове пронеслись тысячи мыслей и образов: Сьюзен во время битвы, с невероятной скоростью пускающая стрелы; разочарованная Сьюзен, увидевшая, как он едва не поддался Белой Колдунье; испуганный, но решительный взгляд Сьюзен перед тем, как она его поцеловала; ее гнев, ее улыбка. Их смешавшаяся кровь, когда Каспиан прижимал Сьюзен к груди и умолял не покидать его.

Он инстинктивно бросил взгляд туда, куда Сьюзен ранила стрела, – Каспиан до сих пор не мог поверить, что она выздоровела так быстро.

– Каспиан? – Сьюзен наклонила голову, наблюдая, как пристально он на нее смотрит, но не могла понять выражения его лица. – Каспиан, с тобой все в порядке?

– Уже поздно, Ваше Величество, – Каспиан взял себя в руки и глубоко поклонился. – Вам нужно сопровождение?

Сьюзен рассмеялась и оглянулась назад, где стояли, глядя на них, два леопарда и три вооруженных мыша. Затем она бросила взгляд через плечо Каспиана, где его ждали четверо гвардейцев.

– Полагаю, у нас двоих охраны хватит на небольшую армию, – пошутила она. – Но я бы не отказалась от общества друга.

С этими словами она подошла к Каспиану и положила свою руку на его. Казалось, Каспиан готов был отпрянуть, но вместо этого он передвинулся так, чтобы Сьюзен оказалась между ним и стеной.

– В последний раз, когда мы вместе прогуливались, вы едва не погибли, моя королева, – ровно сказал Каспиан, опустив голову.

Сьюзен взглянула на Каспиана.

– Но не погибла же. Ты все никак не можешь выбросить это из головы?

Каспиан не ответил, сохраняя суровое выражение лица. Сьюзен вздохнула и легонько сжала его руку.

– Ты несчастлив, Каспиан, – заявила она.

И снова он ничего не ответил, но глаза выдали его чувства. Сьюзен снова успокаивающе пожала его руку.

– Я знаю, дела сейчас обстоят не лучшим образом, но все наладится. Просто надо в это верить. Аслан знал, что делает, коронуя тебя. Он никогда не ошибается.

– Моя королева видит больше, чем мне бы того хотелось, – ответил Каспиан с легкой издевкой в свой адрес. – Возможно, мы… нет, возможно, я иду не тем путем, что желал Аслан. Все, что я делаю, кажется неправильным. Мои люди несчастливы.

– А мы? Я, мои братья и сестра – мы справляемся лучше? Думаешь, нарнийцы сейчас довольны? Нет. Но у них есть кое-что, что тельмаринцы отняли много лет назад.

Каспиан неотрывно смотрел на Сьюзен.

– И что же?

– Вера. Вера в то, что их правители любят их и заботятся о них.

– Как я могу дать им веру? – поинтересовался Каспиан, глядя в ночное небо – они со Сьюзен прогуливались по большому балкону, выходящему во двор. – Как вообще воскрешают веру народа?

– Так же, как и веру отдельного человека, – улыбнулась Сьюзен, – временем, заботой, любовью.

Каспиан замедлил шаг, когда они дошли до стены.

– Возможно, вам стоит вернуться к себе, моя королева? – спросил Каспиан нежно. – Вы все еще слабы.

– Да, немного. Но сейчас у меня есть дела поважнее.

Каспиан не спросил ее, что она имела в виду, потому что уже знал. Он притянул ее к себе, прижал к груди и положил голову ей на плечо, а ее руки обвились вокруг его талии. Они еще долго стояли, обнявшись, и впервые за три дня Каспиан мог свободно дышать.

***

– По замку ходят слухи.

– Неужели? О чем на этот раз? – Эдмунд спросил это таким тоном, что было очевидно, что он не особенно хочет знать.

В тот момент он был немного занят: пытаясь избежать рапиры Рипичипа. Мыш был весьма умелым фехтовальщиком и сейчас теснил Эдмунда к противоположному углу зала. Сидя в кресле, Люси улыбнулась при взгляде на то, как его брата побеждает такой маленький и такой очаровательный соперник.

– Они говорят, что Каспиан и Сьюзен… ну, ты знаешь.

– Нет, не знаю, Лу, – сказал Эдмунд, выгнув бровь. – Слова «ты знаешь» могут относиться ко многим вещам, и некоторые из них требуют, чтобы я защитил честь сестры и вызвал на дуэль короля. Так что будь добра, выражайся яснее.

Эдмунд отвлекся и оказался на полу с приставленной к горлу крохотной рапирой.

– Хороший спарринг, Ваше Величество, – похвалил Эдмунда Рипичип, но Эдмунд лишь осторожно покачал головой.

Мыш каждый раз его побеждал, хотя именно поэтому Эдмунд и любил с ним сражаться.

– Перерыв?

Эдмунд кивнул, поднялся с пола, подошел к Люси, протянувшей ему стакан воды, и пристально на нее посмотрел.

– Так что там между этими двумя?

– Ой, Эд, не будь занудой. Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду. И вообще, ни Сьюзен, ни тем более Каспиан не сделали бы ничего недозволенного. Я говорила о том, что они друг другу нравятся, вот и все.

– И ты только что это поняла? – рассмеялся Эдмунд. – Долго же до тебя доходило, дорогая сестра.

– Ты сегодня в ударе, не так ли? Нет, я давно это знаю, ну, по крайней мере, что Каспиану небезразлична Сьюзен. Но теперь это понял весь замок.

– И почему это такая проблема? Как будто у Сью никогда до этого не было ухажеров. Помню, приходилось их палками отгонять только за то, что они настойчиво пытались хотя бы поговорить с ней.

– Это проблема, потому что я не уверена, что Сьюзен чувствует то же, что и Каспиан. И хотя нарнийцы – старые нарнийцы – надеются на их брак, тельмаринцам это не по душе.

Эти слова наконец привлекли внимание Эдмунда, и он застонал.

– Подожди, попробую угадать: они думают, что раз Сьюзен пользуется благосклонным вниманием Каспиана, то она может попытаться убедить его принимать решения в пользу старых нарнийцев и во вред тельмаринцам, так?

– Трампкин говорит, что некоторые Черные Гномы, наоборот, опасаются влияния Каспиана на Сьюзен.

– Какая чушь! – воскликнул Эдмунд, и Рипичип, услышав, что король поднял голос, сразу насторожился, подняв уши. – Сью всегда испытывала симпатию к самым темным нарнийским созданиям, говоря, что мы должны дать им больше свободы.

– Вероятно, они боятся, что утратят свое влияние на нее. Вы, мальчишки, до сих пор не слишком-то о них заботились.

– У меня есть на то свои причины, Лу.

– Как будто я этого не знаю!

– В любом случае, они что, забыли, что Каспиан привел их к победе над тельмаринцами?

– Это тельмаринская проблема номер шестьсот сорок пять, – сказал из-за спины Люси Питер.

Несмотря на то, что едва перевалило за полдень, он был одет в свой самый королевский наряд и выглядел уставшим.

– Вы двое, пойдемте. Его Величество попросил нас присутствовать на Совете.

Младшие Пэвенси застонали:

– Всех нас? Ты же не имел в виду Люси, верно?

– Имел. Пошли.

У Эдмунда и Люси не было выбора, кроме как последовать за братом по лабиринту коридоров замка, что вели в Зал Совета. За ними по пятам шел Рипичип.

Оказалось, что Совет уже начал заседание. Теперь, когда Мираз был свергнут, все те лорды, что когда-то страшились участвовать в Совете, охотно его посещали. Так что в зале яблоку негде было упасть. После нескольких споров Питер сумел все же убедить Каспиана, что тому не следует возводить на помосте еще четыре трона (среди которых самый большой предназначался для Питера), хотя положение Пэвенси того и требовало. Вместо этого рядом с троном Каспиана был возведен еще один, такого же размера, а остальные троны разместили сбоку. Как сказал Питер: «Чтобы подчеркнуть взаимопонимание между двумя монархами и не затмевать Каспиана». Тогда недоверчивые лорды ничего не сказали, но с тех пор они осмелели.

Когда трое правителей Нарнии вошли в зал, на лице Каспиана отразилось облегчение. Он встал и церемонно поклонился. Эдмунд оглядел комнату, в которой сгустилось напряжение, и проигнорировал злые взгляды мужчин вдвое и втрое его старше. Он дерзко ухмыльнулся Каспиану и торжественно поклонился.

– Ваше Величество, – весело сказал Эдмунд, – вы безупречно рассчитали время. Я как раз только что закончил спарринг с мышом. Это довольно унизительно, когда тебя побеждает кто-то настолько меньший.

Люси, едва подавив смешок, сделала книксен. Эдмунд насмехался, разумеется, над чванливыми лордами, которые ненавидели тот факт, что Нарнией правили те, кого они считали всего лишь детьми. Терпеливого Питера, казалось, эта сцена не сильно позабавила. Он кивнул Каспиану, который явно наслаждался возможностью посмеяться за счет Совета.

– Всегда полезно научиться смирению, король Эдмунд, – ответил Каспиан, слегка улыбнувшись, – ибо всех нас нужно в подходящее время ставить на место.

– Хорошо сказано, король Каспиан, очень хорошо.

– Вы закончили? – едва слышно спросил Питер.

Эдмунд лишь усмехнулся и препроводил Люси к ее трону, а Питер присоединился к Каспиану на помосте. Они крепко пожали друг другу руки, несмотря на то, что виделись утром за завтраком. Это был не показной жест сплоченности королей, но неосознанное действие двух мужчин, плечом к плечу сражавшихся за свои убеждения. Те события подружили их, а совместное правление сблизило еще больше.

– А где королева Сьюзен? – спросил резко лорд Бэрд – маленький человечек со сморщенным лицом, который всегда выглядел так, словно нюхал что-то неприятное. – Совет вызывал всех правителей Нарнии.

Питер смерил взглядом тельмаринца. Стоявший у двери кентавр Стальное Копыто – старший из выживших сыновей Гленстоуна и неизменная тень Питера – гневно нахмурился.

– Совет, – твердо сказал Каспиан, – имеет право вызывать лишь тельмаринского короля. Это тельмаринская, а не нарнийская традиция. Я соблюдаю традиции моего народа так же, как он сам их соблюдает. Да, для решения таких сложных ситуаций, как сегодня, принято приглашать на Заседание Совета монарха. Однако Совет не может потребовать его присутствия.

– Тельмаринский монарх – вы сами, король Каспиан, – кисло ответил Бэрд, – не они.

– Да, лорд, я – тельмаринский король, – ответил Каспиан с едва уловимой усмешкой. – Но как король Нарнии – я лишь третий по рангу. Я правлю в этих стенах, но у Нарнии есть Верховный король, которому мы все обязаны подчиняться. И что касается меня, я больше не рискну оспаривать его авторитет.

Каспиан слегка улыбнулся, кивая Питеру, и Верховный король усмехнулся в ответ. Когда-то они ладили друг с другом не так хорошо, как сейчас.

– Согласно обычаям Нарнии, короля или королеву по его или ее желанию может представлять другой монарх, – добавил Питер, – если его или ее заблаговременно предупредили. Королева Сьюзен сегодня утром отправилась к Асланову кургану, прежде чем от Совета было получено приглашение, так что никакого оскорбления не нанесено. Итак, мы прояснили ситуацию или вам еще что-то неясно, лорд Бэрд?

– Ваше Величество ссылается на правила и традиции, неизвестные в этой стране, – высказался другой лорд. – И обижается, когда мы их не знаем.

– Обижает не ваше незнание, – сказал Эдмунд, очевидно пребывавший в хорошем настроении, – поскольку незнание легко исправить, но что до наглости…

– Наглости! – лорд Доннон вскочил на ноги, направив свой гнев против Каспиана. – Вы отдали нашу землю этим варварам, животным! Вы воевали против своего народа, и вы рассматриваете тельмаринскую корону как нечто второсортное! И вы еще обвиняете нас в наглости?

– Я просто восстанавливаю старую Нарнию, ее суть, – возразил Каспиан оскорблено, – и исправляю зло, причиненное нашим народом. И сражался я для того, чтобы вернуть по праву принадлежащий мне трон.

– Начать с того, что, согласно вашим же словам, трон никогда вам не принадлежал, ваше величество, – резюмировал лорд Скинтли, – вы правите страной, когда-то захваченной. Если мы должны отдать свои земли этим старым нарнийцам, то не следует ли вам так же отказаться от трона? У Нарнии есть свои правители.

Эти слова расстроили Каспиана, и видно было, что он обдумывает свои контраргументы. В чем-то лорд Синтли был прав, как бы ни было больно юному королю признавать это. Внезапно разгоревшийся спор решила маленькая королева Люси.

– Ох, все вы говорите чушь! – решительно сказала она, сидя в кресле, которое, к сожалению, было слишком большим для нее. – А ты, Каспиан, глуп, раз всерьез это воспринимаешь. Каспиан – король Нарнии, потому что так захотел Аслан. Это Аслан разбудил деревья и сказал, что «тот, кто хоть день пробыл королем или королевой Нарнии, навсегда остается ее королем или королевой». Каспиан – король, и никто из вас не может ничего с этим поделать. Если не хотите оставаться в Нарнии, никто вас здесь не держит. Отправляетесь обратно в Тельмар или найдите себе другое место. Но если вы хотите остаться здесь, то вам придется его слушаться. И все мы обязаны подчиняться Питеру. Так хотел Аслан, и, значит, нам надо выполнять его волю.

В Зале повисла тишина, и Питер гордо улыбнулся свой сестре. Воистину – Отважная.

– При всем моем уважении, Ваше Величество, – сказал лорд Теннет, стоявший рядом с троном Каспиана, – если позволите?

Каспиан кивнул.

– Суть в том, что Совет собрался, чтобы обсудить волнения среди ваших людей, и нарнийцев, и тельмаринцев. Те перемены, которые вы внедряете, не спешат приносить плоды. Могу ли я высказаться по этому поводу?

– Скажите, что думаете, мой лорд, – подбодрил его Каспиан.

Начальник королевской стражи покачал головой.

– Боюсь, мое мнение вам не понравится, Ваше Величество.

– Тогда, возможно, ему необходимо это услышать, Теннет, – пробормотал Доннон.

– Я не мой дядя, – спокойно сказал Каспиан генералу. – Никто – будь то человек или зверь – не должен бояться высказывать мне свои мысли.

– Тогда я скажу вам правду, так, как я ее вижу, – Теннет глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Нарния на краю гражданской войны. И это все вина Ваших Величеств.

Даже Эдмунд ничего на это не ответил.

***

 _– Ситуация выходит из-под контроля._

 _– Хорошо. Пора?_

 _– Почти. Надо еще кое-что сделать._

 _– Но все будет готово вовремя?_

 _– Наверняка._

 _– А что с королями?_

 _– Они ничего не заподозрят_.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Глава 3.**

Лошадь была изумительна.

Другого слова Сьюзен подобрать просто не могла. Королева, как и большинство ее спутников, сидела на траве, отдыхая. С самого утра они очищали курган от камней и грязи, и теперь Сьюзен, валившаяся с ног от усталости, с радостью устроилась в тени Асланова кургана. Все обедали и набирались сил, точнее, почти все – в поле напротив них играла молодая кобыла. Двух– или трехлетка еще не считалась взрослой, однако была уже и не настолько юна, чтобы вести себя подобным образом. Однако кобыла была великолепна, ее шкура насыщенного медно-красного цвета блестела на солнце, словно новенький пенни. Она одна не обращала внимания на полуденную жару: казалось, просто не могла сдержаться и бегала взад и вперед по полю, подпрыгивая и взбрыкивая, как это обычно делают жеребята. И она была очень быстрой! Сьюзен подумала, что никогда не видела такую стремительную нарнийскую лошадь (нарнийские лошади, если кто не знает, великолепны и гораздо лучше простых).

В стороне пасся большой табун. Они держались все вместе – все, кроме одной, той самой молодой кобылы. Вожак табуна наблюдал за ней с отвращением, он бил копытами и тряс гривой, но это не могло заставить кобылу вести себя как подобает. Видимо, вожак заметил, что Сьюзен также наблюдает за кобылой, потому что в конце концов рысью подскакал к королеве, выглядя настолько смущенным, насколько вообще может выглядеть смущенным конь. Его серая в яблоках шкура немного блестела от пота, отчего жеребец казался темнее, чем обычно, а тяжелая черная грива не могла полностью скрыть его мускулистую шею.

– Ваше Величество, – сказал он уважительно, останавливаясь ровно на таком расстоянии от нее, чтобы пыль от его копыт не запачкала подол ее платья.

Сьюзен улыбнулась ему. Жеребец также был хорош: высокий и сильный, с мощными бедрами и изящными ногами. Подобные ему обладали скоростью и выносливостью – необходимое сочетание для любого нарнийского коня, который не хотел быть захваченным и порабощенным тельмаринцами.

– Сэр Конь, – Сьюзен церемонно склонил голову.

– Меня зовут Нееха, моя королева, – ответил жеребец, встряхиваясь, чтобы согнать муху, кусающую его за ногу. Такой гордый конь не мог позволить себе сделать это ударом хвоста или копыта в присутствии Ее Величества, это было просто неприлично. – Мое настоящее имя намного длиннее, человеку – и любому другому созданию – его трудно произнести.

– Я ценю то, что ты и твой табун пришли сюда сегодня, Нееха, – тепло сказала Сьюзен. – Нам пригодится любая помощь.

Муха продолжала сосать кровь, и Сьюзен снова улыбнулась жеребцу.

– Мне не оскорбит, если ты избавишься от этого насекомого.

Конь казался довольным, что Сьюзен заметила муху, но ничего не сделал. Как уже говорилось, это было бы неприлично.

– Эта кобыла красива, – заметила Сьюзен. – И быстра. Она из твоей семьи?

Для лошадей происхождение имело больше значение, и было вежливо поинтересоваться этим. Однако Нееха почти брезгливо встряхнул гривой.

– Нет, она не моя, – раздраженно сказал он Сьюзен. – Ее табун был невелик, и после очень тяжелой зимы из него выжила она одна. Мы нашли ее год назад, она жила сама по себе, и мы приняли ее в табун. Но для нее это имело мало значения: она настаивает на том, чтобы жить вне табуна.

Он был шокирован этим обстоятельством, и неудивительно: все нарнийцы знали, что сила табуна в его численности и сплоченности. Муха укусила Нееху еще сильнее, и тот сильно махнул хвостом, смахивая ее. Кобыла продолжала бегать, прыгать и описывать круги, словно знала, что именно она является предметом разговора Сьюзен и Неехи.

– Думаю, она повредилась умом из-за того, что так долго жила одна. Это неестественно для нарнийских лошадей, – решил Нееха. – Ваше Величество, я прошу прощения за ее недостойное поведение.

– Напротив, добрый Конь, мне нравится на нее смотреть. Могу ли я с ней познакомиться?

Мгновение вожак колебался, а затем тихо всхрапнул. Он подошел ближе к Сьюзен, вытянул перед собой передние ноги и подогнул под себя задние, встав таким образом на колени. Сьюзен была одновременно удивлена и польщена тем, что такой благородный конь предложил подвезти ее. Сьюзен сделала все возможное, чтобы изящно на него забраться, стараясь не слишком дергать и тянуть его за гриву. Он был очень высоким! Нееха подождал, убедился, что она прочно уселась, а затем выпрямился во весь рост и пустился медленным галопом через луг. Сьюзен предпочла бы, чтобы он скакал на полной скорости, потому что лучше такого резвого коня, как Дестриер, мог быть только быстрый нарнийский конь.

Словно почувствовав ее настроение, Нееха ускорил шаг, разгоняясь все быстрее и быстрее. Однако было очевидно, что он прилагал все усилия, чтобы Сьюзен не упала. Он был опытным жеребцом и прекрасно чувствовал седока. Королева была разочарована, когда он перешел на медленную рысь – при этом Сьюзен ничуть не трясло – и остановился перед кобылой.

– Ее зовут Хаана, Ваше Величество, – сообщил Сьюзен Нееха. – Ее полное имя еще длиннее моего. Хаана! Немедленно прекрати прыгать. Королева хочет с тобой поговорить.

Хаана повернулась, но продолжила гарцевать, ее шея была горделиво изогнута, хвост развевался. Тем не менее, она все же подошла поближе.

– Что, она так быстро устала от твоего занудства? – спросила Хаана жеребца, кокетливо закатывая глаза.

Нееха сердито всхрапнул, прижав уши.

– Я любовалась тобой, Хаана, – спокойно сказала Сьюзен, надеясь предотвратить ссору.

Кобыла расцвела от похвалы и остановилась перед ними, немного ближе, чем следовало, по мнению Неехи, поскольку она опять взбрыкнула.

– Осторожнее, дитя. Ты перед королевой Нарнии.

– Тогда, возможно, ей нужен конь получше, – поддразнила Хаана Нееху. – Возможно, я больше подойду Ее Величеству.

Жеребец закатил глаза так, что стали видны белки.

– Тот день, когда королева тебя оседлает, будет днем, когда я завяжу в узел собственный хвост, – объявил он. – Королева Сьюзен, я же сказал, что она немного тронулась умом.

Кобыла рассмеялась, а Сьюзен усмехнулась.

– Я ценю твое предложение, – сказала она. – Однако может оказаться, что ты слишком быстра для меня.

Хаана была польщена. Если вы еще не заметили, гордые нарнийские кони были так же восприимчивы к лести, как и все мы. В первый раз за все время кобыла встала абсолютно неподвижно и повела чувствительным носом в сторону Сьюзен.

– Моя королева, – почтительно сказала она.

Сьюзен кивнула в ответ.

– Невероятно, – издевательски пробормотал Нееха, – у нее все же есть манеры.

Ответом на это стала пыль, забившаяся в его ноздри, когда кобыла резко повернулась и стремительно ускакала. Сьюзен засмеялась, а Нееха потрусил прочь, мотая головой.

– Я снова прошу прощения, – сказал он Сьюзен. – Она не моей крови, – произнес он так, словно это все объясняло.

Сьюзен слегка дотронулась до его шеи.

– Мы все временами бываем необузданными, – сказала она коню, – а временами – кроткими. Здесь нечего прощать.

– Хотите ли вы вернуться обратно немедленно?

– Я очень наслаждаюсь нашей прогулкой.

– Тогда, если вы не возражаете, Ваше Величество, я как следует вас прокачу!

Смеясь, Сьюзен крепко уцепилась за гриву Неехи.  Как только конь понял, что она готова, он сорвался с места. Сидя верхом на великолепном коне и наслаждаясь ветром, бьющим в лицо, в первый раз с момента возвращения в Нарнию Сьюзен чувствовала себя настолько счастливой.

***

– Ой, Эдмунд, иди сюда, смотри!

– Что там, Лу?

Девочка стояла перед окном в покоях брата, любуясь медленно плывущими облаками, когда увидела нечто, ее взволновавшее. Эдмунд только что выиграл у Трампкина в шахматы и был в благодушном расположении духа.

– Смотри! Там табун за городом! Разве они не прекрасны?

– Табун? Думаю, это неплохая идея, здесь хорошее пастбище. Как думаешь, сколько их там?

– По меньшей мере пятьдесят! Можем мы пойти их поприветствовать?

– Почему бы и нет?

Счастливая Люси потащила брата к конюшням. От замка до окраины города было довольно далеко, и ни один из них не хотел идти пешком. По пути они встретили Сьюзен, которая только что вернулась в город после того, как провела три дня на Аслановом кургане (они все присматривали за строительством по очереди).

– Ты видела лошадей, Люси? – спросила сестру Сьюзен, обнимая ее.

– Да. Они останутся?

– Да, на некоторое время. Это табун Неехи, который решил своими глазами посмотреть, как обстоят дела с тельмаринцами. Кроме того, я ему сказала, что неподалеку отсюда есть яблоневый сад.

– Подкуп, Сью? – фыркнул Эдмунд. – Не думал, что ты на такое способна.

Его старшая сестра пожала плечами.

– Самое время показать тельмаринцам Нарнию во всей ее красе. Кроме того, не повредит, если кони присоединятся к стражам Замка. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас застал врасплох неприятель, планирующий воспользоваться нашим уязвимым положением.

– Подкуп и стратегия. Так ты скоро начнешь учиться фехтованию, – поддразнил Сьюзен Эдмунд. Та в ответ лишь закатила глаза.

– Мне это не нужно, брат, – сказала она самодовольно. – Если я захочу убить тебя на месте, мне достаточно всего лишь натянуть лук.

– Если серьезно, Сью, тебе не повредит умение обращаться с мечом. Когда-нибудь это может понадобиться.

Но Сьюзен отмахнулась от него – больше всего ей сейчас хотелось принять горячую ванну, а не думать о фехтовании.

– Я рискну, – бросила Сьюзен через плечо и исчезла в замке.

Люси потянула Эдмунда за руку, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Эдмунд! Лошади.

– Хорошо, Лу, – терпеливо ответил он, – как скажешь.

***

У Верховного короля болела голова.

Причина его головной боли мерила шагами комнату для совещаний, и маленькие ноги производили больше шума, чем Питер когда-либо мог представить.

– Это нелепо, Ваше Величество, – проворчал Финдербласт, Черный гном. – Я и моя родня не для того сражались и проливали кровь за вас, чтобы ничего взамен не получить.

– Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду, добрый гном? – спросил нехотя Питер.

Финдербласт был официальным представителем Черных гномов, и Питер, как Верховный король, обязан был его принять.

– Каспиан обещал нам вернуть нашу землю. Землю, украденную у нас отвратительными тельмаринцами. Но пока что мы не получили ничего, кроме злых взглядов горожан. Мне нужно то, что было у нас отнято. И я имею в виду не только землю, Ваше Величество. Эти люди, – последнее слово было сказано насмешливо, – ограбили наши дома, лишили нас всех ценных металлов и драгоценных камней. Самое время вернуть нам то, что по праву должно быть нашим.

– Финдербласт, – терпеливо сказал Питер, – я не могу просто пойти в дома к тельмаринцам, отнять у них все ценное и раздать это нарнийцам. Так не делается.

– Тельмаринцы делали так все эти годы, и у них не было с этим проблем, – проворчал в ответ гном

– Нарнийцы снова могут жить открыто, как когда-то, неважно, живут они здесь или в любой другой части Нарнии, – Питеру казалось, что он объясняет это в тысячный раз. – Любой тельмаринец, у которого с этим проблемы, либо покинет Нарнию, либо научится с этим жить. С нами. Но в этой стране еще много свободной земли и месторождений, которые можно разрабатывать, если вы, гномы, решите вернуться к добыче полезных ископаемых. Но это не значит, что вы можете грабить тельмаринцев, потому что так вам легче.

Этими словами Питер задел больное место. Лицо Финдербласта стало наливаться кровью: прежде он, вероятно, не подозревал, что Верховный король знает о набегах на тельмаринцев в провинции. Также Финдербласт не думал, что усиление застав нарнийскими и тельмаринскими солдатами связано именно с жалобами тельмаринского народа на то, что воры пробираются в их дома и крадут сбережения.

– Мы просто хотим получить назад свое, Ваше Величество, – несмотря на то что гном был немного обескуражен, он твердо стоял на своем.

– Вы снова обрели свободу, добрый гном. У вас есть возможность беспрепятственно передвигаться по Нарнии и право жить там, где пожелаете, при условии, что эти земли уже не заняты, – Питер смерил гнома многозначительным взглядом. – Вам не обещали выдворить тельмаринцев с их земель. По сути, если бы вы не подняли такой шум из-за того, что я, мой брат и сестры снова покидаем Нарнию, и не заставили Аслана передумать, мы сейчас были бы в Англии, а Каспиан остался бы вашим единственным королем. Ты же не думаешь, что он выдворил бы весь свой народ из Нарнии?

– Это было бы худо, – пробормотал Финдербласт.

– Думаю, ты неправильно все воспринимаешь, – внезапно изменил тактику Питер. – Нарнийцы – старые нарнийцы – сейчас очень бедны. Обычно так и бывает после того, как веками живешь скрываясь. Но теперь вы можете свободно заниматься горным делом на своей собственной земле, и я тебя уверяю, что не белки или фавны придут покупать ваше серебро и драгоценные камни. У вас есть достаточно времени, чтобы извлечь из этого пользу, Финдербласт. Найдите богатые месторождения, оформите их легально и зарабатывайте на этом с помощью своих новых земляков. Потому что, нравится тебе это или нет, в стране будут жить и нарнийцы, и тельмаринцы. Попробуйте получить от этого выгоду. А если вы, Черные гномы, не выйдете на рынок, могу поспорить, другие гномы, с которыми легче договориться, это сделают.

Питер выразился предельно ясно. Финдербласт раздраженно уставился на Верховного короля, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать аргументы, чтобы добиться каких-нибудь льгот.

– Южные холмы почти необитаемы, – сказал наконец Финдербласт, скрипнув зубами. – Немногочисленные местные жители используют их в качестве пахотных земель, хотя они лучше подойдут для добычи ископаемых. А в округе полно другой подходящей для сельского хозяйства земли.

– В таком случае, тебе следует обсудить это с Каспианом и попробовать с ним договориться. Без согласия Каспиана я не одобрю изгнание кого-либо из их домов, неважно, заплатят им за это компенсацию или нет.

Это было все, на что Финдербласт мог рассчитывать. Он кивнул и церемонно поклонился королю, несмотря на то что был не слишком доволен исходом встречи. Питер подождал, пока гном уйдет, и, когда дверь за ним закрылась, испустил громкий стон.

– Думаю, мне больше нравилось, когда они были не на нашей стороне, – пробормотал он про себя.

На другом конце комнаты Стальное Копыто издал тихий смешок.

– Вы не можете выбирать, кем управлять, Ваше Величество, – мудро сказал Стальное Копыто. – Вы лишь можете выбирать, каким королем будете.

– Как насчет короля, который спрячется в подвал до конца дня и позволит Каспиану со всем этим разбираться? – пошутил Питер, вставая и потягиваясь. – Как ты думаешь, я смогу добраться до кухни так, чтобы меня не останавливали по пути дюжину раз? До обеда еще несколько часов, а мне не помешает пара булочек.

– Это зависит от того, насколько злым я буду выглядеть, – пророкотал кентавр, ухмыльнувшись.

 

– Тогда, мой друг, заставь их трепетать.

Их план почти сработал. Едва они вышли из комнаты, верный своему слову Стальное Копыто придал лицу свирепое выражение,  и все встреченные ими в коридорах замка тельмаринцы и нарнийцы действительно предпочли держаться подальше.  Питер и Стальное Копыто не осознавали, что это не столько заслуга кентавра, сколько самого Питера, на лице которого явно читалось раздражение. Питер почти дошел до кухни и уже чувствовал восхитительный запах свежеиспеченного хлеба, когда услышал голос с тельмаринским акцентом позади себя.

– Ваше Величество.

Улыбнувшись своей самой терпеливой улыбкой, которая больше походила на гримасу, Питер обернулся. Стальное Копыто еще больше нахмурился.

– Да?

Это были лорды Скинтли и Бэрд, которые выглядели так, словно что-то замышляли. Тельмаринские аристократы глубоко поклонились.

– Ваше Величество, мы должны поговорить с вами о деле, не терпящем отлагательства.

Удивляясь, почему они обращаются к нему, а не к Каспиану, Питер вздохнул и развернулся. Если эти двое его заполучат, то ему уже не вырваться, даже если он будет умирать с голода. Идя по коридору с лордами, Питер надеялся, что, чего бы они от него ни хотели, он быстро с этим разделается и вернется перекусить.

Не получилось.

***

– Нам следует прекратить встречаться таким образом, моя королева, – невозмутимо сказал Каспиан, когда к нему приблизилась сопровождаемая охраной Сьюзен, снимая перчатки для верховой езды. Но глаза его засияли. – Люди начнут говорить.

– Люди уже говорят, Каспиан, – напомнила ему Сьюзен, когда они сравняли шаг. – Но мне позволено иметь друга, – упрямо заявила она.

– У вас он есть, моя королева, – сказал ей Каспиан с застенчивой улыбкой, которую она тут же ему вернула.

Они прошлись немного медленным шагом, неосознанно пытаясь продлить время прогулки, чтобы чуть дольше побыть вместе. Сьюзен была необычно тиха, и, поколебавшись немного, Каспиан рискнул спросить ее:

– Что-то не так, Ваше Величество?

Он казался обеспокоенным. Сьюзен некоторое время молчала, а затем выпалила:

– Почему ты никогда не называешь меня Сьюзен? В домашней обстановке ты называешь моих братьев и сестру по именам, а меня – никогда. Почему?

Ее слова застали его врасплох, и он помедлил с ответом.

– Возможно… рядом с вами мне не так легко отбросить формальности, моя королева, – признался Каспиан.

– Но почему, Каспиан? Я думала, мы более близки?

В смущении Сьюзен обхватила себя руками.  Она превосходно понимала, что ей сейчас необходима ванна и что ее одежда вся в пыли после поездки верхом. Но даже если он это и заметил, то не подавал вида.

– Да, – он покраснел и стал еще серьезнее. – Возможно, именно поэтому и нужны формальности.

– Каспиан, я тебя не понимаю, – она начала раздражаться. Но это было простительно, потому что Сьюзен, у которой и без того был тяжелый день, окончательно запуталась.

– Моя королева…

– Сьюзен. Меня зовут Сьюзен. Может, мне стоит называть тебя Ваше Величество каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу? Или мне вообще тебя никак не называть, раз я тебе так надоела… А-а-ах!

Речь Сьюзен была прервана парой сильных рук, обнявших ее, и королева обнаружила, что ее увлекли в небольшую нишу в стене коридора. Сьюзен инстинктивно обняла Каспиана в ответ, когда он прижал ее спиной к каменной стене. Он был намного выше Сьюзен, и для того, чтобы его рот оказался на уровне ее уха, ему пришлось приподнять девушку так, что она едва касалась пола.

– Вы мне вовсе не надоели, моя королева, – от глубокого и хриплого голоса Каспиана у Сьюзен по спине побежали мурашки. – Эти формальности напоминают мне, как вы мне дороги. Они также напоминают мне, как сильно я вас уважаю и поэтому не должен делать того, что делаю сейчас.

– _Что_ ты делаешь? – затаив дыхание, спросила Сьюзен, ее сердце бешено стучало от его слов.

– Молю разрешения поцеловать вас, моя леди… – его горячее дыхание обжигало ее шею, и Сьюзен обняла Каспиана еще сильнее.

– Каспиан…

Тонкой рукой Сьюзен обхватила Каспиана за шею, поднимая свое лицо навстречу его. Этого разрешения королю было достаточно – и хватило, чтобы сломать внутренний контроль Каспиана, который и без того опасно ослабевал каждый раз, когда молодой человек был рядом со Сьюзен. Каспиан тихо застонал, крепко прижал девушку к себе и зарылся пальцами в густые волосы, слегка отклонив ее голову. Этот поцелуй отличался от их первого поцелуя: сейчас Каспиан был к нему готов и позволил себе наслаждаться мягкими губами Сьюзен, чувством ее тела, прижавшегося к нему. Он целовал ее глубже, чем в первый раз, демонстрируя, как отчаянно он этого хотел.

Неловкое покашливание Теннета вернуло Каспиана к реальности, и он услышал вдалеке шаги. Нельзя было, чтобы их со Сьюзен застали в такой компрометирующей ситуации! С большой неохотой Каспиан прервал поцелуй, поставил Сьюзен на ноги и, прежде чем она поняла, что происходит, вернул ее обратно в коридор, где они возобновили прогулку в окружении охраны. И вовремя это сделали, потому что в коридоре стоял не кто иной, как Верховный король, который разговаривал со Стальным Копытом. Питер коротко кивнул Каспиану и Сьюзен и вернулся к разговору с кентавром.

Раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся Сьюзен краем глаза поглядывала на Каспиана. Они дошли до того коридора, где изначально и планировали расстаться, но Каспиан, не в силах покинуть Сьюзен, не сказав при этом ни слова, взял ее за руку и, не обращая внимания на то, что за ними наблюдали, сказал ей на ухо:

– Даже если это никогда не повторится, я все равно умру счастливым. Несмотря ни на что, ты всегда будешь моей возлюбленной королевой.

С этими словами он поцеловал ей руку и глубоко поклонился.

– Мой король, вас ждут каменщики, – вежливо напомнил Каспиану Теннет, поймав его взгляд и указав глазами на лордов Бэрда и Скинтли, которые внимательно смотрели на Сьюзен и Каспиана. Во взгляде Бэрда сквозило неуместное самодовольство. Каспиан с сожалением отпустил руку Сьюзен и отошел. Затаив дыхание, она следила за тем, как он уходит.

– Ваше Величество? – Рипичип, ее защитник-Мыш, казался растерянным. – Следует ли мне вступиться за вашу честь?

Очевидно, поведение правителей сбило нарнийцев с толку. Сьюзен лишь улыбнулась – немного глупой улыбкой – и покачала головой.

– Нет, добрый рыцарь, – ответила Сьюзен, царственной походкой идя по коридору и игнорируя взгляды тельмаринских аристократов.

Как только они отошли на такое расстояние, чтобы их нельзя было подслушать, Сьюзен позволила себе легонько дотронуться до губ и сказала:

– Его величество – истинный джентльмен.

Довольный и гордый своим королем, Рипичип выкинул это происшествие из головы и снова сосредоточился на защите королевы Нарнии.

***

 _– Все готово?_

 _– Терпение, дела подобного рода требуют тщательного планирования._

 _– Все **готово**? _

_– …да._

***

Питера что-то беспокоило.

Это было заметно по тому, как он вяло ковырялся в тарелке с ужином, и по тому, как он время от времени поглядывал на Сьюзен, когда думал, что она на него не смотрит. Наконец Сьюзен это надоело, и она со стуком отложила ложку.

– Ну, хорошо, Питер, выкладывай.

Она сурово на него посмотрела, и Питер неловко поерзал.

– Я… – он колебался, высказывать ли то, что было у него на уме. – О черт!

– Давай, Пит, – сказал Эдмунд с набитым ртом. – Не может быть все так плохо.

– Ну… Дело вот в чем: сегодня меня приперли к стенке лорды Скинтли и Бэрд.

Сьюзен вскинула голову и сузила глаза.

– И? – спросила она с опасными нотками в голосе.

Питер вздохнул.

– Они выразили некоторую озабоченность.

– Чем? – потребовала объяснений Сьюзен, хотя она уже догадывалась, каким будет ответ Питера.

– Они полагают, что, возможно, ты оказываешь не самое лучшее влияние на Каспиана, – пробормотал Питер.

– _Прошу прощения_?

– Он думают, что Каспиан отвлекается на тебя, в то время как он должен сосредоточиться на своих людях. И я должен признать, что в этом есть доля правды.

– Это нелепо, Питер, – заявила обиженная Сьюзен. – Я отвлекаю его не больше, чем поведение Люси, или Эдмунд с его шутками, или ты сам, настаивая, чтобы он всегда был поблизости.

– Дело в не этом, Сью, – Питер наклонился к ней. – Просто люди начали о вас говорить. В смысле, после того как ты его поцеловала, когда мы думали, что уходим, и учитывая, как часто вы двое гуляете поздно вечером… – Сьюзен удивленно округлила глаза, услышав эти намеки. – Я знаю, что эти слухи – полная чушь, но даже нарнийцы начинают задавать вопросы. А тельмаринцы уверены, что между вами происходит нечто большее, чем ночные прогулки.

– Тот, кто осмеливается такое говорить, близко познакомится с моим острым мечом, – прорычал у двери глубокий голос.

Это был раздраженный Каспиан. Они полагали, что будут ужинать без него, но Каспиан сделал все возможное, чтобы побыстрее закончить последние встречи. И сейчас он стоял, гневно глядя на Питера.

– Ох, успокойся, Каспиан, – тяжело вздохнул Питер, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Ты что, пропустил мимо ушей ту часть, где я сказал, что не верю этому?

Юный монарх расслабился лишь на секунду, и когда он шел к своему обычному месту за столом, то был вновь напряжен.

– Тогда почему эти нелепые инсинуации вообще обсуждаются?

– Потому что народ не знает того, что знаем мы, – признал Питер, бросая извиняющийся взгляд на свою сестру. – Меньше всего нам сейчас нужен скандал, подрывающий репутацию нарнийского престола.

Сьюзен застыла.

– За все те годы, что я была королевой, обо мне ни разу не говорили таких… глупостей!

– Это не та Нарния, которую мы знали, Сью, – проворчал Эдмунд.

– Неужели ничего нельзя сделать? – вступила в разговор Люси, обеспокоенно поглядывая на окружающих.

Вообще-то она надеялась, что у Сьюзен и Каспиана все сложится, но сейчас об этом говорить не стоило.

– Нет, если только Каспиан и Сью будут держаться друг от друга подальше, – прямо сказал Питер.

До этого момента Каспиан не сводил глаз с Верховного короля, но, услышав его предложение, он быстро взглянул на Сьюзен, которая сердито смотрела на Питера.

– Могу я поговорить с вами наедине, Ваше Величество? – церемонно попросил Каспиан Питера ровным голосом.

– Я все равно потеряла аппетит, – объявила все еще сердитая на брата Сьюзен и встала из-за стола. За ней последовала Люси.

– Сьюзен, не злись… – попыталась успокоить сестру Люси, когда они вышли из комнаты.

Эдмунд продолжал есть, словно не замечая взглядов обоих королей.

– Что? – наконец спросил он с набитым ртом. – Я все еще голоден! Можете разговаривать о Сью, если хотите: как будто я всего этого раньше не слышал, учитывая то количество поклонников, которые к нам приходили… и какими же они были надоедливыми, – казалось, Эдмунд не понимал, какой эффект оказали на Каспиана его слова. Впрочем, вполне вероятно, он прекрасно все сознавал и просто развлекался таким образом. – Видел бы ты их, Каспиан. Идиоты! Стоило Сьюзен оказаться поблизости, парни теряли либо свой ум, либо завтрак. Вот я никогда не вел себя так глупо из-за какой-нибудь девчонки… тем более такой, как Сью. Нет, для сестры она, конечно, ничего, но все равно… Каждый раз, когда мне казалось, что я слишком кем-то увлекся, я просто заходил к Сьюзен на чай и наблюдал, как ее ухажеры выставляли себя полными дураками. И это мгновенно вправляло мне мозги. А для того, чтобы выпустить пар, прекрасно подойдет верховая прогулка или что-нибудь в этом роде. Помню, у меня была превосходная лошадь, ее звали Брини…

– Эдмунд, – застонал Питер, увидев опасный блеск в глазах Каспиана, – ты не помогаешь. И, кажется, после трех тарелок ты уже наелся, нет?

Эдмунд умудрился выглядеть обиженным, хотя по лукавому выражению его глаз Питер заподозрил, что Эд подшучивал над ними. Он действительно привык к поклонникам Сью и всегда любил усложнять им жизнь. А какой брат не любит?

– Ладно, я понял: Каспиану достается девушка, а мне не достается ужина, – проворчал Эдмунд, взял тарелку и направился к двери. – Превосходно… – продолжал бормотать он себе под нос, закрывая дверь и оставляя монархов наедине.

После неловкой паузы Питер и Каспиан заговорили одновременно:

– Клянусь троном, я никогда бы не посмел обесчестить…

– Я знаю, что ничего предосудительного вы не сделали…

Они оба замолкли, и Каспиан слегка склонил голову, призывая продолжать Питера, который был выше него рангом.

– Послушай, Каспиан, я не хочу оскорбить тебя или Сьюзен… особенно Сьюзен, – добавил он сочувственно, – но мне надо знать правду. Что между вами происходит?

Каспиан вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, взгляд его невольно обратился в сторону двери, в которую вышли королевы.

– Честно, Питер, я хотел бы тебе все рассказать, – Каспиан провел рукой по волосам. – Я безмерно уважаю Ее Величество. Ее компания мне… дорога. В ее присутствии я чувствую себя более умиротворенным. Но я многого сейчас не понимаю, в том числе и ее чувств. Могу только сказать, что она мне… небезразлична.

– Небезразлична? – продолжал настаивать Верховный король. – И все?

– Даже если я и испытываю к ней нечто иное, я оставлю это при себе, – просто ответил Каспиан, – потому что если для королевы я больше, чем просто друг, она об этом никогда не говорила.

Питер вздохнул и отодвинул тарелку.

– Надо сделать что-то, чтобы прекратить эти слухи, – сказал он, – если не ради тебя, то хотя бы ради Сьюзен.

– И что ты предлагаешь сделать?

– У меня есть одна идея, но Сью она не понравится.

Питер объяснил, что имел в виду, и Каспиан, без того хмурый, пришел в уныние.

– Она будет злиться еще больше, чем сейчас, – печально сказал тельмаринский король. – Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы я держался от нее подальше.

– Зная Сьюзен, я могу сказать, что это все равно не сработает, – Питер понимающе ухмыльнулся Каспиану. – И, судя по выражению твоего лица после того, как ты вчера… пообщался со Сьюзен в коридоре, я сомневаюсь, что ты долго сможешь держаться от нее на расстоянии.

Каспиан покраснел и смущенно опустил взгляд.

– Я подчинюсь любому твоему решению, поскольку ты Верховный король и опекун Ее Величества, – твердо сказал Каспиан, но глаза выдавали его истинные чувства.

– Я думаю, ты должен попытаться наслаждаться жизнью, потому никто не знает, что ждет его в ближайшем будущем.

Каспиан резко поднял голову. Питер встал из-за стола, подошел к Каспиану и пожал ему руку.

– И если ты будешь тем человеком, который наконец-то сделает Сьюзен счастливой, я от всего сердца поддержу ваш союз. Ты мне как второй брат, Каспиан.

Каспиан, в свою очередь, крепко пожал руку Питеру, слегка ему улыбаясь.

Они еще некоторое время сидели за столом, никто из них не ел, но оба неспешно потягивали вино. Питер и Каспиан часто проводили вместе вечера, иногда спокойно беседуя, иногда бурно споря, но всегда делая все возможное для того, чтобы принимать решения в исключительно в интересах народа. Сегодня они обсуждали реконструкцию Асланова кургана и сложности, связанные с доставкой строительных материалов для тех мест, которые особенно пострадали от катапульт. Короли были увлечены разговором, когда в комнату вбежал задыхающийся и покрытый сажей Рипичип.

– Ваши Величества! Пожар!

***

Город горел.

Проигнорировав окрик Питера, Каспиан побежал через двор. Рядом с конюшней описывал круги черный конь, и молодой перепуганный грум, вцепившийся в его уздечку, безуспешно попытался удержать рванувшееся вперед животное. Недолго думая, король выхватил из рук паренька повод, вскочил на неоседланного коня, с криком пришпорил его и помчался в город. Еще на большом каменному мосту он увидел, что ночное небо стало тускло-оранжевым, а воздух полон густого дыма. На другом краю города языки пламени поднимались намного выше городских крыш. Дома строились из камня и кирпича, и давным-давно, когда последний пожар едва не уничтожил город, были приняты необходимые меры предосторожности, поэтому Каспиан не понимал, как мог огонь распространиться так быстро. Этого не должно было случиться!

В городе царила неразбериха, испуганные люди метались в панике.

– Вода! – проревел Каспиан так громко, чтобы его можно было расслышать сквозь стоявший шум. – Идите к колодцам и несите воду!

Некоторые горожане его услышали и подчинились приказу, другие продолжали в страхе бежать.

– Помогите! – закричал вдруг кто-то, и Каспиан развернул лошадь, отчаянно пытаясь понять, откуда донесся крик.

Обезумевшие от страха тельмаринцы заполонили улицы, кто-то пытался спастись, кто-то – принести воду, чтобы потушить огонь, но пожар был слишком сильным, и ведра воды из колодцев не могли его остановить. Дым наполнил легкие Каспиана и разъедал его глаза, так что король почти ничего не различал вокруг. Раздался еще один крик о помощи, и Каспиан наконец-то увидел того, кто кричал: в трех домах от него из окна второго этажа высовывалась молодая женщина, она махала одной рукой, а в другой державшая вопящего младенца. Комната за ее спиной горела. Пришпорив напуганного коня, Каспиан поспешил на помощь, понимая, что войти в дом, чтобы добраться до женщины, он не сможет – входная дверь была объята пламенем, и его языки уже добрались до поленницы, сложенной рядом с домом.

Все лошади обычно боятся огня, но больше огня Дестриер боялся Каспиана, который натянул удила, пытаясь обуздать животное.

– Прыгайте, – прокричал Каспиан женщине, протягивая к ней руки. – Леди, пожалуйста, вы должны прыгнуть.

В глубине дома послышался громкий треск, и женщина, взвизгнув, высунулась из окна так далеко, как только могла, пытаясь опустить ребенка в руки Каспиана.

– Прыгайте немедленно! – скомандовал Каспиан, когда его лицо обожгло жаром.

Сейчас он контролировал коня одними коленями, стараясь дотянуться до женщины и ребенка. Женщина закричала от боли, когда до нее добрался огонь, но прыгнуть вниз побоялась и бросила сына прямо в руки Каспиану.

Каспиан осторожно спешился, крепко держа мальчика, подбежал к ближайшему тельмаринцу и отдал ему ребенка.

– Позаботься о нем, – приказал он и резко повернулся на каблуках.

Тельмаринец расширившимися глазами смотрел, как его юный король побежал к горящей поленнице. Искры взвились в воздух, когда Каспиан вскочил на поленницу одним ловким прыжком и повис на карнизе окна второго этажа. Тельмаринец услышал, как король вскрикнул, когда обжег руки, влезая в окно и исчезая в доме. Прежде чем тельмаринец подумал о том, что следует позвать кого-либо на помощь, его подхватила и увлекла прочь бегущая толпа.

Тельмаринец так и не увидел, вышел ли Каспиан из горящего дома.

***

Даже если ты Верховный король Нарнии, ты мало что можешь сделать при пожаре, разве только позволить всему спокойно догореть.

Стальные Копыта помог Питеру подняться по лестнице и довольно бесцеремонно опустил его на пол. Питер надрывно кашлял, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать: он надышался дыма, и теперь его легкие разрывались от боли, а горло саднило, и было очевидно, что говорить в данный момент он не может.

– Ваше Величество, сюда идет королева Люси, – прохрипел Стальные Копыта, также наглотавшийся дыма.

Питер кивнул и продолжил кашлять. Кентавр положил руку ему на плечо в знак поддержки.

– Питер! – возглас Сьюзен эхом разнесся по двору.

Сьюзен подбежала к брату, за ней по пятам следовала Люси. Увидев ужас на лице Люси, Питер осознал, что он, наверное, кошмарно выглядит. Покрыт сажей с головы до ног, а рана на лбу сильно кровоточила, как это обычно и бывает с такими ранами.

– Я в порядке, Лу, – попытался сказать Питер, когда маленькая королева опустилась перед ним на колени, неуклюже открывая бутылочку с чудодейственным бальзамом.

На глаза Люси навернулись слезы, когда брат снова закашлялся.

– Ты ужасно выглядишь, – шмыгнула она носом, пытаясь влить в брата бальзам.

Но Питер только отмахнулся от нее.

– Хорошие вещи не всегда и выглядят хорошо, – попытался пошутить Питер в перерывах между кашлем. – Я правда в порядке, Лу. Прибереги бальзам для тех, кому он больше нужен.

– Питер, что произошло? – спросила Сьюзен, со слезами на глазах глядя на то, как пытаются затушить последние очаги огня.

Питер неохотно позволил Люси прижать к своему лбу носовой платок. Кто-то дал Питеру фляжку с водой, он сделал нескольких жадных глотков, и к нему потихоньку стал возвращаться голос.

– Я не знаю. Пожар не мог так быстро распространиться сам по себе, такое впечатление, что он начался сразу в нескольких местах.

Беспокойство, появившееся в глазах Питера, отразилось в глазах Люси.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что кто-то намеренно поджег город, так? – спросила Люси. – Это ужасно!

– Где Эдмунд? – резко и требовательно спросила вдруг Сьюзен.

– Тут, – голос Эдмунда заставил их всех обернуться.

Эдмунд выглядел чуть лучше Питера, хотя также был покрыт сажей. И он что-то держал в руках.

– Я не очень-то помог, – признался Эдмунд, – было слишком поздно. Но мне удалось спасти кое-что.

Пара огромных глаз выглядывала из-под руки короля. Пестрый котенок, очень маленький и дрожащий, впился крошечными когтями в кисть Эдмунда, когда тот поднял зверька. Юный король поморщился от боли.

– Вот, Лу, почему бы тебе о нем ни позаботиться. Осторожнее, берегись его когтей, он может сильно тебя оцарапать.

Всхлипывающая Люси прекрасно понимала, что ее намеренно отвлекают, но, тем не менее, взяла котенка и посадила его за пазуху, где ему было сейчас безопаснее всего.

– И что мы будем делать? – спросил Питера Эдмунд, глядя на полуразрушенный город.

Открывавшаяся картина вызывала у него тошноту: Эдмунд понимал, что пожар пережили далеко не все горожане.

– Это не нам решать, – ответил Питер, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, – а Каспиану. Все, что мы можем сделать, это попытаться помочь ему и всем остальным по мере сил и возможностей.

Но для того, чтобы помочь Каспиану, они должны были сначала его найти. К этому времени пожар был практически полностью потушен, оставив после себя обугленные стены и плачущих людей. Люси часто останавливалась, пока они шли по городу, помогая горожанам всем, чем могла. Много людей уже умерли к тому времени, как отчаявшиеся родные и друзья принесли их к юной королеве, которая не могла исцелить мертвых. Когда Пэвенси добрались до центральной площади, Сьюзен крепко обнимала Люси за плечи, успокаивая ее.

Одинокую фигуру у фонтана они увидели сразу. Опустив голову, тельмаринский король сидел спиной к ним и казался глубоко погруженным в свои мысли. Справа от него на земле съежилась женщина – обожженная, но живая, – держа на руках плачущего сына. Питер открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, почему Каспиан просто сидит здесь, ничего не делая, но тут же передумал. Он хотел сказать Сьюзен, чтобы она увела Люси, но было уже поздно. Из груди Люси вырвалось сдавленное рыдание, девочка повернулась и уткнулась лицом в грудь Сьюзен. Потрясенная старшая королева некоторое время стояла неподвижно, а затем опустилась на землю, обнимая рыдающую сестру, и по ее щекам беззвучно покатились крупные слезы. Питер понурил голосу, а Эдмунд отвернулся.

Каспиан, король тельмаринцев, король Нарнии, избранный Асланом, склонив голову, держал на руках тело девочки примерно возраста Люси, одной из многих, погибших этой ночью. Она была наглядным доказательством провала Каспиана: он держал ту, чью жизнь должен был охранять даже ценой собственной жизни. Так же, как и жизни всего своего народа.

Король плакал.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Если бы Каспиан мог, он провел бы остаток недели в своей комнате, оплакивая ту девочку и всех остальных, погибших при пожаре. К сожалению, он был королем и поэтому не мог себе такого позволить. Еще до того, как солнце окончательно взошло над горами, стало ясно, что они стоят на пороге той самой гражданской войны, о которой предупреждал лорд Теннет.

– Ваше Величество, пожалуйста, пойдем со мной, быстрее, – сказал генерал, когда он наконец разыскал короля.

Каспиан, которому было о чем подумать, нашел убежище в конюшне, где он чистил Дестриера, игнорируя растерянного молодого конюха, пытавшегося помочь королю. Предыдущей ночью Каспиан не сказал ни слова никому, даже Пэвенси. Он не спал и не мог есть. А темные круги под воспаленными глазами были вызваны отнюдь не остатками дыма в воздухе.

– Король Каспиан, – лорд Теннет взял юного монарха на плечи. – Мой лорд, нарнийцев обвиняют в поджоге. Сами нарнийцы полагают, что их подставляют. Будет кровавая резня, если вы ничего не сделаете.

– А если я не знаю, что делать, генерал?

Тихое признание Каспиана заставило Теннета отступить и склонить голову.

– Мой господин…

– Правда это или нет, мне придется выступить на стороне одной половины моего народа против другой его половины. Сегодня я потеряю полкоролевства и не знаю, как это остановить. Учителя такому не учат, Теннет, – горько прошептал Каспиан.

Теннет поднял голову и встал на колени перед своим королем.

– Мой господин, если кто и может что-то сделать, так это вы. Вы еще очень молоды, но вы – лучший король из всех, кому я служил, включая вашего отца, – сказал он и добавил умоляюще: – если вы ничего не сделаете, то потеряете все королевство. Вы – единственное, что связывает нарнийцев и тельмаринцев.

Каспиан помолчал, а затем с тяжелым вздохом повернулся к генералу.

– Есть поблизости кто-нибудь из коней?

– Прошу прощения?

– Нарнийских коней. Они не живут в конюшне. Можете найти мне одного?

– Я сейчас же это сделаю, Ваше Величество.

Хотя Теннет не понимал, что на уме у Каспиана, он и не подумал усомниться в приказе: Теннету было достаточно того, что король взял себя в руки. Генералу пришлось поспрашивать кое-кого, и в конце концов ему помог юный кентавр, рассказав, где найти коней. Теннет был горд тем, что выполнил поручение Каспиана и привел к нему огромного серого коня меньше, чем за двадцать минут.

– Вожак табуна Нееха, мой король, – представил коня Теннет с максимальной вежливостью, выученной у нарнийцев.

Кроме того, генерала пугали размер и мощь коня.

– Нееха, ты знаешь, что произошло? – сдавленно спросил Каспиан.

Жеребец склонил голову в знак того, что ему все известно, при этом настороженно глядя на Теннета.

– Грядут большие проблемы, Каспиан, король тельмаринцев, – ответил Нееха.

– И нарнийцев, – напомнил ему Каспиан.

Некоторое время жеребец молчал, а затем вновь склонил голову. Очень немного лошадей сражалось в битве при Аслановом кургане, и они медлили признавать Каспиана своим королем.

– Ваше Величество.

– Ты поможешь мне остановить это, Нееха?

– Вашему Величеству необходимо продемонстрировать силу, – задумчиво сказал жеребец.

– Мне требуется твоя поддержка. Ты мне поможешь? – Каспиан встал во весь рост перед конем, который был добрых два метра в высоту и оценивающе смотрел на короля.

Каспиан уже было решил, что Нееха ему не поможет, когда жеребец согласно фыркнул:

– Я обещаю тебе, Каспиан, король Нарнии, следующий за Верховным королем, что мой табун последует за тобой.

Только когда Каспиан облегченно вздохнул, он понял, что все это время стоял, затаив дыхание.

– Хорошо. Мы должны действовать как можно быстрее.

– Тогда садись на меня, – самодовольно предложил Нееха, – ведь я – самый быстрый конь из всех.

И когда Нееха стрелой вылетел из замка, Каспиан понял, что конь был прав.

 *** * ***

– Ты сжег мой магазин, – проревел мужчина, потрясая кулаком перед стоявшим перед ним фавном, который смотрел на тельмаринца огромными от удивления глазами.

Пес у ног фавна зарычал. Они находились на окраине города, и вокруг них собралась большая и разозленная толпа.

– Я? Ты, тельмаринский глупец, я всю ночь носил воду, чтобы потушить пожар! – судя по тону, фавн был в ярости.

– Это все вы, нарнийцы! – закричала пожилая женщина. – С тех пор, как вы появились, все пошло наперекосяк! Вы – проклятье этой страны!

– Единственным злом здесь являются тельмаринские свиньи, которые отняли у нас Нарнию! – вступил в разговор минотавр, чей глубокий громкий голос заставил толпу немного отступить.

– Вы – животные и дикие твари! Из-за вас погибло много тельмаринцев!

– Вы отняли у нас наши дома и наши жизни, – выкрикнул в ответ пухлый медведь.

– Это сделали наши предки, а не мы, – объявил тельмаринский солдат. – А вы убили моего брата у Асланова кургана, и мой дом превратился в пепел. Что еще вы у нас отнимите, чтобы удовлетворить свою жажду мести?

– Не мы подожгли город, – прокричал фавн, стараясь, чтобы толпа его поняла.

– И не мы сожгли наши собственные дома до основания! В пожаре погибли только тельмаринцы и ни одного нарнийца. Как вы это объясните?

– Мы не обязаны ничего объяснять, – взревел минотавр.

Солдат выхватил из ножен свой меч и ударил им минотавра. Тот взвыл от боли, и толпа позади него издала яростный вопль при виде пролившейся крови.

– За Нарнию! – воскликнул гном, вытащил меч и бросился на солдата, лишь краем уха слыша позади себя грохочущий звук.

– ДОВОЛЬНО!

Крик был таким громким, что все в разъяренной толпе его услышали и взглянули вверх. Толпа с опаской расступилась перед гигантским конем (а в том, что это говорящий конь, сомнений не было). Конь шел сквозь толпу не останавливаясь, и многим пришлось поспешно отступать в сторону, чтобы не попасть под его копыта. На спине коня – неоседланного и без уздечки – сидел король Каспиан, и его темные волосы развевались по ветру, когда конь встал на дыбы и принялся быть копытами, расчищая место вокруг себя.

– Сложите оружие! – приказал Каспиан.

Солдат и гном пристально на него посмотрели.

– НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

Жеребец заржал и прыгнул на гнома, ударив его копытами по руке. Гном вскрикнул от боли и страха и упал, держась за запястье. Тельмаринский солдат хотел было отступить, но толпа ему этого не позволила. Когда конь снова встал на дыбы, возвышаясь над испуганным тельмаринцем, тот бросил на землю свой меч, споткнулся, упал на колени и загородился руками в полной уверенности, что его сейчас растопчут. Однако каким-то чудесным образом копыта коня опустились в нескольких сантиметрах от тельмаринца.

– Всем сложить оружие!

Толпа была в ужасе, но все крепко держались за свои мечи, ножи и вилы. Видя их нерешительность, Жеребец снова заржал. Те, кто слышал этот звук, знают, что он способен остудить пыл даже самых отважных людей. Когда конь в очередной раз прыгнул в толпу, тельмаринцы и нарнийцы, отбежавшие в сторону, чтобы не попасть под копыта, услышали вдруг раскаты грома, доносившиеся, казалось, отовсюду. Когда грохот стал сильнее, толпа поняла, что это не приближающаяся буря: их окружило море лошадей, которые бежали, вставали на дыбы, и выглядели словно живые волны. Нарнийцы и тельмаринцы нервно жались друг к другу, они чувствовали себя так, словно их поймали в ловушку, из которой не было выхода. Жеребец снова встал на дыбы, Каспиан поднял руку над головой (это был заранее оговоренный сигнал, но толпа об этом не знала), и весь табун внезапно замер на месте. Воцарившаяся тишина была оглушающей. Жеребец продолжал стоять на задних ногах, закатив глаза так, что видны были только белки, а король каким-то непостижимым образом удерживался на его неоседланной спине.

Все подданные Каспиана, как один, бросили оружие. Каспиан опустил руку, и копыта жеребца ударились о землю, однако он все еще фыркал и раздувал ноздри. Вообще-то, Каспиан не слишком хорошо продумал, что будет делать. Он лишь хотел попытаться выступить посредником между двумя народами и взять ситуацию под контроль. Но сейчас, когда на него смотрели сотни глаз, а в воздухе все еще ощущался запах дыма, Каспиан вдруг пришел в ярость.

– Кто ПОСМЕЛ? – проревел он, глядя на собравшихся людей. – После всего, через что мы прошли, кто ПОСМЕЛ пролить кровь моих подданных?

– Ваше Величество, – сказал какой-то храбрец, хотя и шепотом, – от этих нарнийцев только неприятности…

– «Этих нарнийцев»? ВЫ ВСЕ НАРНИЙЦЫ!

Выкрик Каспиана заставил всех податься назад.

– Каждый присутствующий здесь – НАРНИЕЦ! А если кому-то это не нравится – уходите! Уходите и забирайте с собой свою глупость, потому что я не допущу раскола моей страны! – Жеребец крутанулся вокруг свой оси, когда Каспиан со свистом выхватил меч из ножен и направил его острие на толпу. – Вот что я вам скажу: вы все МОИ подданные – и люди, и гномы, и другие создания. И если кто-то из вас осмелится поднять руку или копыто на другого МОЕГО подданного, вы и дня не проживете в Нарнии. Кто бы ни поджег город – старые нарнийцы или тельмаринцы, – они атаковали МОИХ людей. Они атаковали вас всех! И когда я найду их, они понесут наказание за каждую отнятую ими жизнь. А если кто-то хочет оспорить мое решение, пусть сделает это прямо сейчас!

Конечно, никто и не подумал сделать такую глупость.

– Нет больше двух народов, теперь есть только один. И эта вражда должна прекратиться. Я ВАШ КОРОЛЬ, НАРНИЦЫ, И ВЫ БУДЕТЕ МНЕ ПОВИНОВАТЬСЯ!

Тишина была оглушающей. Затем тельмаринский солдат встал на колени и гном неохотно последовал его примеру. Стоявшие за их спинами начали делать то же самое, пока перед Каспианом не склонились сотни его подданных. Окружавшие их кони также опустили головы. Довольный собой Нееха гордо всхрапнул, а затем повернулся и, осторожно ступая, стараясь не наступить на чью-нибудь руку или лапу, направился обратно в замок. Каспиан, сидевший на его спине с высоко поднятой головой, часто дышал от переизбытка адреналина. А затем монарх кое-что заметил: в высшей точке города, там, откуда прекрасно было видно то место, где находился сейчас Каспиан, стояли короли и королевы древности.

Каспиан встретился глазами с Питером, гадая, как тот воспримет то, что он сделал. И на глазах у всех Верховный король склонил перед Каспианом голову в знак уважения, выглядя при этом весьма довольным. Каспиан поклонился в ответ и увидел, что Люси смотрит на него с сияющей улыбкой. Эдмунд просто был безумно рад, что кровопролития удалось избежать ценой одной единственной раны, и меньше всего беспокоился о политике. Выражения лица Сьюзен Каспиан понять не мог, но когда они проезжали мимо нее, жеребец решил сделать кое-что по своей инициативе. Его нельзя было за это винить, так как ему нравилась Сьюзен, и он не знал, к чему это может привести. Но люди увидели, что, когда король Каспиан вежливо кивнул королеве Сьюзен, Нееха снова встал на дыбы, а затем опустился на землю в своеобразном поклоне. Шокированная, но довольная королева Сьюзен в свою очередь сделала глубокий книксен.

Конечно, толпа неправильно все поняла, но другого и нельзя было ожидать.

* * *

 _– Ты глупец! Сейчас наши дела обстоят хуже, чем когда бы то ни было!_

 _– Это ты глупец, раз так думаешь._

 _– Ты ведешь себя, словно знал, что так и будет._

 _– М-м-м… я знал._

* * *

Питер нашел Каспиана на крепостной стене. Он уважал желание Каспиана побыть в одиночестве, однако с наступлением вечера, когда солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом на западе, Верховный король взобрался на высокие стены замка в поисках друга. Задумчивый Каспиан любовался закатом, опираясь локтями на стену. Казалось, он не заметил приближения Питера, но тот знал, что это не так. Каждый, кто спал когда-либо на поле перед боем или в лесу, полном врагов, готов в любой момент встретиться лицом к лицу со смертью и не позволяет застать себя врасплох.

– Я надеялся, что ты присоединишься к нам за ужином, – беспечно сказал Питер, остановившись недалеко от Каспиана и созерцая открывавшийся со стены вид.

Запах дыма здесь чувствовался не так сильно, как внизу, хотя Питер знал, что пройдут дни, прежде чем он окончательно выветрится.

– Я был не голоден, – тихо ответил Каспиан, и его голос не имел ничего общего с тем грозным голосом короля, звучавшим сегодня днем. Сейчас он был не громким и властным, но спокойным и отстраненным.– Люси беспокоилась, – и снова тон Питера казался беззаботным, но, тем не менее, Каспиан внимательно взглянул на друга.

Питер слегка ему улыбнулся.

– Обычно она так волнуется, когда немного напугана.

– Чего она боится? – спросил Каспиан. – Здесь мы в безопасности, ее охраняют.

– Возможно, бояться ее заставляет то же, из-за чего Эдмунд полдня провел в фехтовальном зале. То, из-за чего я весь день совещался с Гленстормом и Стальными Копытами, и что вынудило тебя искать уединения.

Каспиан слегка склонил голову, не совсем понимая, что хочет сказать Питер.

– Ты не единственный, кто боится навредить собственному народу, – честно сказал Питер. – Разница лишь в том, что ты единственный, кто думает, будто должен проходить через это в одиночку.

Глаза тельмаринца потемнели, и он опустил голову.

– Аслан сказал, что я готов, но в глубине души я знаю, что это не так. Я должен был отказаться от короны.

– К этому никогда нельзя быть готовым. В том-то вся и проблема, не так ли? – сказал Питер, при этом он казался старше своих лет. – Никогда не знаешь, что тебе приготовила жизнь, и поэтому невозможно быть надлежащим образом готовым абсолютно ко всему. Но ты должен верить в себя, и только тогда в тебя поверит и твой народ.

– Королева Сьюзен тоже говорила со мной о вере, – пробормотал Каспиан. – Она сказала, что я должен вернуть народу веру. Но я до сих пор не знаю, как это сделать.

Некоторое время Питер молчал, а затем неожиданно рассмеялся. Каспиан удивленно поднял бровь.

– Знаешь, в подобных ситуациях люди ведут себя как маленькие дети, – хмыкнул Питер. – Мы можем быть упрямцами или нытиками, но чего мы все действительно хотим, так это чтобы кто-нибудь думал за нас, чтобы нам подсказали ответы на все вопросы. Хотим следовать за кем-нибудь. Вот почему так трудно быть главным. Ты борешься с человеческой натурой.

– Тогда зачем все это? – покачал головой Каспиан. – Зачем страдать от сомнений и… страхов?

Питер посмотрел на друга блестящими голубыми глазами, взял его за руку и указал в сторону раскинувшейся вокруг замка земли.

– Чтобы им не пришлось этого делать, – ответил он просто.

Питер сильно сжал руку Каспиана и собрался было уйти, но в последний момент передумал и сказал:

– Послушай, Каспиан, неважно, что будет дальше, но сегодня ты был королем.

Каспиан ничего не ответил, и Питер кивнул самому себе. Каспиан дождался, пока шаги Питера стихли, и продолжил смотреть на закат. Да, сегодня он был королем, но в итоге этого может быть недостаточно.

* * *

По просьбе Питера Люси переселилась в комнату Сьюзен. В любое другое время Сью устроила бы из-за этого шумный скандал, придя в ярость от намеков, будто для того, чтобы сохранить репутацию, ей необходимо присутствие в ее комнате еще одной девушки. Но Люси обрадовалась этому, поскольку огромный и порой мрачный замок так и не стал для нее домом. Так что для Сьюзен было самое время промолчать ради всеобщего спокойствия, у них у всех и без того хватало проблем: люди находились в бедственном положении, которое усугублялось тем, что начались дожди.

 *** * ***

Заседание Совета было в самом разгаре, когда Сьюзен, не обращая на это ни малейшего внимания, вошла в Зал Совета. В конце концов, нее было полное право там находиться, даже несмотря на то что эти чопорные тельмаринские аристократы странно на нее смотрели каждый раз, когда она присутствовала на заседаниях.

– Каспиан, я должна с тобой поговорить.

Услышав голос Сьюзен, король замолк на середине предложения. Затем он встал и глубоко поклонился.

– Ваше Величество, – вежливо сказал он.

Сьюзен тряхнула головой, до сих пор не понимая, почему он так настаивал на соблюдении формальностей.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

Удивленный Каспиан кивнул.

– Что же?

– Нужно, чтобы ты позволил горожанам пожить в замке. Твоим людям негде жить, пока мы тут решаем, что делать, – решительно сказала Сьюзен.

Услышав ее просьбу, лорд Доннон пренебрежительно рассмеялся.

– У Ее Величества слишком доброе сердце. Мы не можем наводнить замок бездомными.

Сьюзен метнула в него гневный взгляд, а затем снова повернулась к Каспиану, который неловко себя чувствовал.

– Твоим людям некуда идти. В одном доме живут по три-четыре семьи, и это ужасно. Некоторые горожане вообще живут на улице. Дождь идет уже три дня, и орлы говорят, что надвигается буря, так что еще больше похолодает. Мы не можем позволить им так жить, иначе они начнут болеть.

– Моя леди, – лениво ухмыльнулся лорд Бэрд, уделяя больше внимания своей тарелке с фруктами, нежели Сьюзен, – сейчас середина лета, и еще долго будет тепло.

– Я еще ни разу не слышала, чтобы орлы ошибались в таких вещах, – категорически заявила Сьюзен.

– Орлы? Ха! Возможно вы, нарнийцы, и привыкли к комфорту, но мы, тельмаринцы, крепкий народ, небольшой дождик нам не повредит.

– Да? А как насчет эпидемии чумы? Потому что именно она обычно начинается, когда больные  люди живут в такой тесноте. Потерять половину населения – прекрасный способ выяснить, насколько вы _действительно крепкий народ_ , лорд Бэрд.

Лорд Бэрд резко поднял голову со злостью, которая вскоре сменилась беспокойством.

– Если горожане заболевают, то это тем более плохая идея – пригласить их в замок, Ваше Величество! – заявил Бэрд. – Мы все тоже наверняка заболеем.

– Это не считая того, что наша безопасность будет под угрозой, если в замке появится слишком много новых обитателей: стража и так едва справляется с нашей охраной… – пробормотал Доннон.

Чувствуя отвращение, Сьюзен отвернулась от него и умоляющими глазами посмотрела на Каспиана. Это была еще одна проблема в ряду многих других: если бы они были в Кэр-Паравале, никто, кроме Питера, не мог бы отказать Сьюзен. Но здесь слово было за Каспианом. Формально Питер мог оспорить его решение, но, с учетом того как обстояли дела, Сьюзен понимала, что он вряд ли это сделает: Питеру стоило больших усилий помочь Каспиану завоевать авторитет, и если он сейчас вмешается, то сведет на нет все, чего добился. Поэтому именно Каспиана она должна была убедить, и быстро, поскольку в скором времени погода должна была испортиться.

Сьюзен видела, что Каспиан обдумывает ее слова. Не может быть, чтобы он боялся заболеть! Словно читая ее мысли, загорелый тельмаринский король посмотрел Сьюзен в глаза и сказал:

– Меня беспокоит не болезнь, и я понимаю, что необходимо как-то облегчить жизнь горожан. Однако я согласен с лордом Донном: мы рискуем безопасностью. Я опасаюсь еще одного покушения…

– Черт побери, Каспиан, – взмахом руки прервала его вышедшая из себя Сьюзен, – со мной все в порядке. Видишь? – она повернулась кругом и показала на свой бок. – Абсолютно в порядке. Но если для спасения людей от дождя мне надо получить еще одну арбалетную стрелу – этого того стоит. Начнется эпидемия, причем весьма стремительно, если ты ничего не сделаешь.

– Мой король, вы же не думаете, что она права? – с издевкой спросил Каспиана лорд Скинтли. – Общеизвестно, что женщины, с их тонкой натурой, не могут править страной.

Сьюзен покраснела от гнева и открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Каспиан не дал ей этого сделать.

– На вашем месте я бы следил за речью в присутствии Ее Величества, лорд Скинтли, – низким и угрожающим тоном сказал Каспиан. – Не пристало напоминать тельмаринскому лорду о хороших манерах.

Лорд Скинтли промолчал, но его глаза гневно сверкали. Высоко подняв голову, Сьюзен обратила все свое внимание на Каспиана. И тут сама погода решила подтвердить правоту королевы: окна за их спинами задребезжали от громкого раската грома. Но Каспиан все еще колебался.

– Лорд Теннет, сколько еще людей может вместить замок? – спросил он генерала.

– Около двух сотен, мой господин, может, больше. Но безопасность… – Каспиан поднял руку, прерывая генерала.

– Я соглашусь, но только при одном условии, Ваше Величество, – мягко сказал он, словно зная, что Сьюзен это не понравится.

– Говори.

– Вы немедленно позволите мне удвоить вашу охрану и охрану королевы Люси.

Сьюзен поежилась. Она ненавидела и ту стражу, которая у нее уже была, и Каспиан это знал. _Удвоить?_ Но Каспиан еще не закончил.

– Вы обе не выйдете из своих комнат, пока мы не убедимся, что нет риска эпидемии чумы. Это мои условия.

– Это нечестно с твоей стороны, Каспиан, – тихо сказала Сьюзен, ее слова был едва слышны из-за капель дождя, барабанящих по витражному стеклу, – ты знаешь, что ради горожан я соглашусь на все.

– А вы знаете, что я сделаю все, о чем вы меня попросите, моя королева, – так же тихо ответил Каспиан, будто забыв, где они находятся, – но не ценой вашей личной безопасности. Я не позволю, чтобы вам снова причинили вред.

– Но у нас есть бальзам Люси…

– Который лучше приберечь на крайний случай. Это мои условия, моя леди.

У Сьюзен не было выбора, поэтому в конце концов она коротко кивнула, повернулась на каблуках и быстро вышла из комнаты. Каспиан не видел ее злых слез, а она – того, как он поежился, когда она ушла. И никто из них не увидел, многозначительных взглядов тельмаринских лордов, наблюдавших за ними.

* * *

– Эй ты, мальчик! Иди сюда и помоги мне нагрузить эту телегу. Мальчик!

Услышав это, король Эдмунд Справедливый ухмыльнулся Трампкину, и Красный гном насмешливо фыркнул. Шлепая по лужам, к ним направлялся тельмаринский солдат. Следует сказать, что это была не его вина, что он сразу же не узнал короля. Конечно, не было тельмаринца, который немедленно не узнал бы короля Каспиана, увидев его: когда тот был принцем, он все время был на виду. Но четыре нарнийских монарха были для простых тельмаринцев странными чужаками, которых мало кто видел настолько часто, чтобы узнать при первой встрече, если он не были пышно одеты и их не сопровождала охрана. К тому же сейчас Эдмунд выглядел не слишком по-королевски. Он разделся до свободной белой рубашки и кожаных брюк и был очень грязным. Если и есть что-то хуже, чем разгребать жирный черный пепел, так это разгребать пепел, намокший под лившим всю неделю дождем. Но деваться было некуда, и в итоге создавалось впечатление, что юный король некоторое время работал в шахте. Вот почему тельмаринский солдат без колебаний подошел к нему и попытался схватить, даже когда Эдмунд повернулся к нему спиной. Но вместо рубашки мальчика в руках у тельмаринца не оказалось ничего, кроме воздуха, а путь ему преградила обугленная деревяшка.

– Руки прочь от Его Величества, – прорычал Трампкин, ткнув в солдата палкой.

Эдмунд нахально ухмыльнулся тельмаринцу, который, поняв свою ошибку, немедленно упал в страхе на колени. Если бы он так оплошал с королем Миразом, он был бы уже мертв.

– Знаю, знаю, я не слишком тяну на короля, – усмехнулся Эдмунд. – Вставай, я не кусаюсь.

Потрясенный солдат встал, но голову не поднял.

– Я прошу прощения, Ваше Величество… – начал было извиняться тельмаринец, но Эдмунд прервал его, похлопав по плечу.

– Не стоит, приятель. Ну, и где та повозка, которая так отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы ее загрузили?

– Я… я… Вашему Величеству не надо этого делать… – казалось, мужчина был оскорблен предложением Эдмунда.

– Так тебе нужна помощь или нет? – спросил Эдмунд, и солдат в конце концов кивнул. – Тогда давай сделаем это. Я, знаешь ли, не молодею. Ну, по крайней мере, сегодня. Год назад я действительно помолодел, но с тех пор я опять немного повзрослел. Жизнь – сложная штука, верно?

– Думаю, Его Величество чересчур любит звук собственного голоса, – фыркнул Трампкин, следуя за тельмаринцем и Эдмундом к повозке.

К этому времени все уцелевшие после пожара вещи уже были извлечены из-под завалов, и оставалось только вывезти из города мусор.

– Ну, лучше слушать меня, чем тебя, Трампкин. Поскольку я, – тут Эдмунд сделал паузу, потому что они с гномом взяли обломки шкафа и погрузили его в повозку, – пытаюсь быть оптимистом.

– Я стану оптимистом, когда вся эта слякоть подсохнет, – пробормотал Трампкин, поднимая ногу и рассматривая налипшую на ботинок черную грязь. – Сдается мне, нам должно помогать больше тельмаринцев. В конце концов, это их город.

Эдмунд рассмеялся, испугав солдата, который в одиночку пытался нагрузить в повозку как можно больше, чтобы показать королю, что он не отлынивает от работы.

– Сью весь город пригласила в замок, там у них есть бесплатная еда и крыша над головой. Вот они и не рискуют выходить оттуда, опасаясь, что их не пустят обратно.

– От этого одни только неприятности, – проворчал Трампкин, – я уже неделю не видел Люси.

Гном не имел ничего против того, чтобы лишившиеся крова люди жили в замке. Он также был согласен с мерами, предпринятыми для обеспечения безопасности королев. Но ему не нравилось, что его не пускали к его обожаемой королеве Люси, потому что он регулярно бывал в городе, а угроза чумы еще не миновала. Но Эдмунд знал, что лучше не дразнить Трампкина из-за его любви к королеве: тот страшно разозлится.

– Я тоже был бы рад их повидать, – согласился Эдмунд. – Эй, давай я тебе помогу, а то ты надорвешься. Приятель, тебе не надо мне ничего доказывать.

Эдмунд помог солдату погрузить тяжелую связку перекладин и прислонился к повозке, вытирая со лба пот. Снова начал моросить дождь, оставляя на грязном лице Эдмунда светлые полоски.

– Проклятая погода, – озвучил Трампкин мысли Эдмунда. – Не могу винить горожан за то, что они и носа не высовывают из замка. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем Каспиан приютил в замке так много горожан, большинство из них вполне могли бы остаться в городе.

– Потому что его об этом попросила Сью, – хмыкнул король. – Она похлопала ресницами, надула губки, и Каспиан сдался. Печально, когда мужчина так слаб перед женскими чарами. Я думал, Каспиан умнее.

– Говорить легко, Ваше Величество, – ухмыльнулся Трампкин, – посмотрим, как вы сами будете себя вести через пару лет.

– Холостяком был, холостяком и останусь, – гордо заявил король Эдмунд и торжественно поклонился. – Я так же тверд в своих убеждениях, как и тысячу триста лет тому назад.

– И так же болтлив, – засмеялся гном, увернулся от добродушного тычка Эдмунда, и они вернулись к работе.

Во время этой перепалки тельмаринский солдат молчал, впитывая каждое их слово: он никогда не видел, чтобы король и простолюдин работали плечом к плечу и дружески шутили друг с другом. Это дало ему богатую пищу для размышлений.

* * *

В дверь Сьюзен тихо постучали, и вначале королева не хотела открывать, однако когда стук повторился, Сьюзен встала с дивана и босыми ногами дошла до двери. Гостя она приветствовала отнюдь не тепло.

– Каспиан, – холодно сказала она, повернулась к нему спиной, направилась обратно к дивану и довольно неизящно на него плюхнулась.

В комнату Каспиан не вошел, оставшись стоять на пороге. И выглядел он при этом очень привлекательно: одной рукой он оперся на притолоку, а его ноги были напряжены так, словно он готовился к бою. Сьюзен была уверена, что если бы у Каспиана был при себе меч, то вторая рука короля лежала бы на эфесе.

– Заходи, – коротко сказала Сьюзен, – я не кусаюсь, хотя не могу гарантировать того же в отношении Люси: она еще больше раздражена, чем я.

Вообще-то, это была неправда, но Сьюзен понравилось, как это прозвучало, потому что на лице Каспиана появилось раскаяние, а именно этого королева и добивалась. Каспиан сделал шаг вперед, но руку с притолоки не убрал.

– Я просто пришел сказать, что врачи объявили, что все горожане здоровы, – тихо сказал Каспиан, выглядя смущенным и несчастным. – Теперь Ваши Величества могут выходить из своих апартаментов, если хотят.

– Ну, спасибо, – саркастично ответила Сьюзен.

Каспиан открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал, молча поклонился и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

– Кто это был? – спросила Люси, вышедшая из спальни, которую она делила со Сьюзен.

– А как ты думаешь?

– А-а-а. Ты поэтому была так груба?

– Ничего подобного, я не грубила. А даже если и так, он это заслужил.

При этих словах на лице Люси появилось то самое выражение, которое предшествовало долгой и вполне справедливой нотации.

– Он сделал то, о чем ты его просила, так? Ты хотя бы представляешь, каким кошмаром это обернулась для остальных обитателей замка? – требовательно спросила Люси, уперев руки в бока. – Ты хотела, чтобы все эти люди нашли убежище от дождя в замке, и вот они здесь. Повара не успевают им готовить, а кладовые стремительно пустеют. Каспиан вынужден быть нанять еще слуг, чтобы они помогли с уборкой, готовкой и пополнением запасов, и их работа оплачивается из его кармана, однако он ни разу не пожаловался, а все потому, что его об этом попросила ты! И меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, – это перестать быть такой идиоткой.

– Люси!

– Но это так! Ты была к нему ужасно несправедлива. А я-то думала, что он тебе нравится, Сью.

– Это еще почему?

– Ну, может, потому что ты его поцеловала, – Люси улыбнулась так самодовольно, словно знала что-то, никому неизвестное. – И потому что ты снова позволила ему себя поцеловать.

– Люси!

Младшая королева рассмеялась, увидев, как Сьюзен покраснела.

– Видишь? Я знала, что он тебе нравится. Так почему бы тебе не быть с ним полюбезнее?

– Почему бы _тебе_ не прекратить лезть в чужие дела? – Сьюзен хотела было шлепнуть сестру, но та увернулась.

– Потому что если ты выйдешь за него замуж, у меня будет хоть один нормальный брат. Питер и Эдмунд и вполовину не такие милые, как Каспиан.

– Тогда, может, за него выйдешь замуж ты, когда вырастешь?

– Я не могу.

– Почему?

– Потому что он нравится моей сестре.

Люси, взвизгнув, попыталась убежать от бросившейся к ней Сьюзен и расхохоталась, когда та догнала ее, повалила на пол и стала щекотать. Стражи знали, что лучше не вмешиваться и не выяснять, что происходит: такого рода вещи постоянно случались с младшей королевой. Но стражи обменялись многозначительными взглядами: все-таки странно было иметь королеву-ребенка.

* * *

Деревья проснулись, но они спали слишком долго и были еще совсем сонными, поэтому им следовало простить рассеянность, из-за которой они не обратили внимания на то, что в ночи проскользнуло под их сенью и направилось к замку.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

Даже если бы Люси была более внимательна, она все равно не смогла бы предугадать, что случится.

Несмотря на то что Люси все время окружало много стражников, ей иногда удавалось побыть в одиночестве. Например, во время верховой прогулки по большому саду, разбитому позади замка. Люси любила это место, а высокие стены, окружавшие сад, гарантировали ее безопасность, поэтому королеве разрешили гулять там одной, но при условии, что она будет оставаться на виду, то есть не станет углубляться в центр сада, где толстые деревья росли более густо. Обычно Люси наслаждалась одиночеством, мечтая о чем-то. Поэтому никто не видел, как ее лошадь прянула ушами и резко остановилась, вернув Люси к реальности. Кобыла всхрапнула, когда Люси попыталась ее успокоить и заставить вновь идти вперед.

– Королева Люси.

Услышав голос, позвавший ее из кустов, Люси поежилась и инстинктивно заставила лошадь отступить назад. Кобыла нервно переступила ногами.

– Кто вы? – спросила Люси. – Друзья не прячутся в тени, – добавила она.

– Не думаю, что Ее Величество захочет считать меня другом, – насмешливо сказал голос.

– Полагаю, я сама могу решить, кого считать другом, а кого нет, – храбро заявила Люси. – Однако я отказываюсь продолжать этот разговор, если вы продолжите прятаться. Это грубо.

Из кустов раздалось низкое рычание, и Люси некоторое время раздумывала над тем, не позвать ли ей Эдмунда. Тут она услышала, как зашелестели листья, и увидела высунувшие из кустов темно-серую морду и покрытое шерстью туловище. У Люси перехватило дыхание: это был самый огромный волк, которого она когда-либо видела в своей жизни, а ведь в Древности они были не маленькими!

– Видите, сэр? – Люси умудрялась быть вежливой даже в такой ситуации. – Вам незачем было прятаться.

– Вашего брата звали когда-то Питер Гроза Волков, – волк посмотрел на Люси большими золотистыми глазами, кружа вокруг ее лошади, как это обычно делают волки во время охоты.

– Ну, это было давно, – сказала Люси, – и с тех многое изменилось: за долгие годы Питер не убил ни одного волка.

– Ни одного за тысячу триста лет, Ваше Величество? – спросил волк почти весело, и на его морде появилось подобие улыбки.

К сожалению, при этом он показал слишком много острых зубов, и Люси с трудом сдержала напуганную кобылу.

– Волки до сих пор помнят его.

А вот это было не очень хорошо.

– Сэр, пожалуйста, – пожурила его Люси, – вы пугаете мою лошадь.

Саму Люси волк тоже пугал, но она в этом никогда не призналась бы. Казалось, волк ухмыльнулся, но отошел на пару метров. Долгое время оба молчали, пока Люси наконец не сказала:

– Чего ты хочешь, добрый Волк? Мои братья ждут меня, и я должна поторопиться.

– За всю долгую историю Нарнии в ней не было добрых волков, – объявил волк, однако спокойно лег на землю.

– Я устала от этой игры словами.

– Вот поэтому из вас никогда не выйдет хорошего волка, Ваше Величество.

– Эта мысль никогда не приходила мне в голову, – честно ответила Люси.

Волк продолжал смотреть на нее своими золотистыми глазами, часто моргая. Люси, в свою очередь, посмотрела на волка и вдруг вспомнила, почему ей всегда было неуютно рядом с этими нарнийскими созданиями: они никогда не посягали на верность Пэвенси, и в первые годы правления Питер вынужден был улаживать проблемы, причиненные несколькими большими стаями волков.

– Как и все волки, я ненавижу Грозу Волков, и мне доставило бы большое удовольствие стащить вас сейчас с лошади, – снова ухмыльнулся волк. – Однако я наслаждаюсь возможностью свободно обитать на обширных нарнийских землях, которые, в отличие от Древних времен, нам сейчас доступны. Поэтому я пришел сделать предложение Верховному королю от имени моего народа.

– Какое же?

– Мы не прекратим охотиться на зверей и нарнийских животных, однако постараемся ограничиться только зверями, – сверкнул зубами волк. – В обмен на это мы хотим, чтобы нас не выгоняли на окраины Нарнии, как когда-то наших предков.

– Вы не будете убивать нарнийских животных вообще, – возразила Люси, и волк зарычал.

– Иногда невозможно отличить их от зверей, – усмехнулся волк, высунув язык.

– Если животное просит пощадить его, это нарнийское животное, – ответила Люси.

Да, она определенно не любила волков.

– Мы _попытаемся_.

– Я скажу Питеру, – серьезно сказала Люси. – И _попытаюсь_ сделать все возможное, чтобы убедить его, но вам лучше сдержать свое слово. Он будет очень раздражен, если пойдет вам навстречу, а вы нас обманете.

Волк рыкнул, отчего кобыла Люси шарахнулась в сторону.

– Волк всегда держит свое слово.

– Поэтому вы так и не присягнули нам?

Стаи волков в Древности посягнули Белой Колдунье. Поняв, что своим длинным языком она могла навлечь на себя беду, Люси затаила дыхание. Но волк внезапно рассмеялся странным лающим смехом.

– Ее Величество действительно такая Отважная, как говорят.

Волк поднялся и молча потрусил обратно к кустам.

– Да, и в качестве жеста доброй воли я прошу вас сказать Верховному королю, что сейчас ему стоит опасаться вовсе не волков и не распрей нарнийцев. Что-то ходит вокруг замка, пытаясь найти дорогу внутрь.

– Что?

– Что-то… плохое.

С этими словами волк скользнул обратно в кусты, оставив Люси, которую бил озноб, сожалеть, что она отделалась от стражи, на которой так настаивал Каспиан.  Кажется, осторожный король был не так уж неправ.

* * *

– Эдмунд.

– М-м-м-м?

Король был занят тем, что наблюдал, как группа людей и нарнийских животных толкала тяжелые камни к нужному месту. Реконструкция Асланова кургана была временно приостановлена. Сейчас было важнее приложить все усилия для того, чтобы построить дома для тех, чьи жилища сгорели при пожаре. Это было полезно и для тельмаринцев, и для нарнийцев: работа плечом к плечу как нельзя лучше способствует преодолению разногласий между давними врагами. Не то чтобы драк не было вовсе, но их, по крайней мере, стало легче прекращать.

– Эдмунд, мне надо с тобой поговорить, – голос Люси звучал серьезнее, чем обычно, и Эдмунд повернулся к сестре.

– Что случилось, Лу?

Люси была слегка нахмурена и обеспокоена.

– Мне надо поговорить с Питером и Каспианом, но я сначала я хочу рассказать все тому, кто не будет так бурно реагировать, как они.

Такого Эдмунд не ожидал. Подняв бровь, он спросил:

– Лу, что стряслось?

И она поведала брату о том, что случилось. После вспышки гнева из-за того, что кто-то столько опасный, как волк, так близко подобрался к его сестре, Эдмунд понял, что она права. Он и сам разозлился из-за того, что произошло, но Каспиан и Питер придут в бешенство. Эдмунд подумал, что, возможно, будет лучше, если он сам с ними поговорит, но Люси не согласилась, так как она обещала волку, что лично передаст его слова Питеру.

Питер и Каспиан среагировали именно так, как и ожидал Эдмунд.

– КТО там был?!

Верховный король был так разъярен, что вскочил с места. Каспиан мало знал о волках, но зато он знал, что волк определенно не должен был проскользнуть мимо стражи.

– Пит, успокойся. С Лу все в порядке, – напомнил ему Эдмунд. – На самом деле это даже хорошо, что волк решил встретиться именно с ней. Если бы на ее месте был кто-то из нас, мы бы сразу же попытались его убить.

– Я должен поговорить с лордом Теннетом, – прорычал Каспиан.

Люси умоляюще на него посмотрела.

– О, Каспиан, пожалуйста, не надо. Он и так делает все, что в его силах.

– Но этого все равно недостаточно, – коротко ответил король.

Услышав это, Люси уперла руки в бока, и Эдмунд мысленно рассмеялся, довольный, что на этот раз лекция Люси достанется Каспиану, а не кому-то из Пэвенси.

– Ты слишком много от него хочешь, – воскликнула Люси. – Нельзя ожидать, что он будет готов абсолютно ко всему, что может произойти. Откуда он знает, как действуют нарнийцы? Лорд Теннет привык иметь дело с людьми, Каспиан. Требуется время, чтобы он привык и к нарнийским созданиям.

– Люси, – терпеливо сказал Каспиан, – я только хочу, чтобы для обеспечения твоей безопасности, а также безопасности твоей сестры и твоих братьев делалось все возможное. И если генерал не может с этим справиться, я найду кого-нибудь еще.

Люси раздраженно всплеснула руками, выглядя при этом в точности, как ее мама.

– Когда мы правили Нарнией, то прекрасно обходились без твоей чрезмерной опеки, Каспиан. Веришь или нет, но мы сражались и обеспечивали безопасность _других_. До сих пор я не жаловалась только потому, что знала: ты хотел как лучше, но Аслан никогда не сделал бы нас королями и королевами, если бы мы были такими беспомощными, как ты, очевидно, думаешь.

– Но я вовсе не думаю, что Ваши Величества беспомощны…, – выдавил Каспиан.

Эдмунд усмехнулся.

– Нет? Беспомощной ты считаешь только Сьюзен? Или это предлог, чтобы продемонстрировать ей, как ты о ней заботишься? Потому что приставить к ней толпу стражников – не самый романтичный жест. И вообще, почему ты перестал с нами есть?

– Э-э-э?

Люси так внезапно сменила тему разговора, что застала Каспиана врасплох, и теперь он судорожно обдумывал, что ответить. В первый раз он видел маленькую девочку столь раздраженной, и это… пугало больше, чем должно было.

– Трапезы. Ты перестал есть с нами, а это неправильно, –  заявила Люси, топнув маленькой ножкой. – Мы все – семья, и ты не можешь прекратить обедать и ужинать с нами только потому, что Сью поругалась с тобой из-за того, что ты был невыносим.

– Невыносим? – Каспиан взглянул на Питера, глазами умоляя о помощи, но Верховный король открыто ухмылялся и не пришел на подмогу другу.

– Да, ты был несносен, и теперь пора это прекратить. Я выше вас по рангу, Ваше Величество, – добавила Люси, – так что… вот.

В комнате повисла тишина.

– Ну, значит, решено, – торжественно сказал Эдмунд. – Ее Королевское Величество королева Люси Отважная приказала Его Величеству королю Каспиану Десятому прекратить быть несносным. Оформить это официально?

– Думаю, это можно устроить, – мудро сказал Питер. – Рипичип.

– Да, мой король? – мыш появился мгновенно.

– Уведомь, пожалуйста, королевских писарей, что мы приняли новый закон: «Королю Каспиану запрещено быть невыносимым и приказано присутствовать на всех королевских трапезах».

Питер получал массу удовольствия от всего происходящего, особенно учитывая тот факт, что мыш немедленно умчался исполнять поручение короля. К этому времени Каспиан был пунцовым от смущения.

– Это и вправду необходимо? – немного жалобно спросил Каспиан, прекрасно понимая, что над ним попросту издеваются.

– Думаю, да, – хмыкнул Эдмунд.

– А теперь пусть кто-нибудь пойдет и выяснит, о чем говорил волк, а я хочу поиграть с моим котенком, – внезапно личико Люси вновь стало счастливым. – Никто не может сказать, нарнийская она кошка или нет, поэтому я пытаюсь заставить ее поговорить со мной. Питер, не хочешь составить мне компанию? Ты с ней совсем мало играешь.

Питер закашлялся, а потом широко улыбнулся сестре.

– Может, позже, Лу. Каспиан не в себе, и ему нужна дружеская поддержка.

Люси бросила на тельмаринца еще один многозначительный взгляд и погрозила ему пальцем. Каспиану хватило такта, чтобы почтительно склонить перед Люси голову и не поднимать ее до тех пор, пока королева не вышла из комнаты. Затем он застонал и плюхнулся в кресло, в то время как два других короля завывали от смеха.

– Ну, мой король, каково это – быть поставленным на место так же, как она обычно делает это с нами? – спросил Эдмунд, утирая слезы.

– А ведь с Люси легче иметь дело, чем со Сьюзен, – добавил Питер. – К счастью, я выше рангом их обеих. А вот вам не повезло.

– Ну, спасибо, Питер.

– Всегда пожалуйста, Каспиан.

* * *

Если вокруг замка и бродило что-то злое, тельмаринцы и нарнийские создания этого не обнаружили. С другой стороны, они так и не поняли, как волк пробрался в сад.

* * *

Каспиан проскользнул в полутемную кухню и, зевая, кивнул паре слуг, еще не ушедших спать. Они готовили опару для завтрашнего хлеба, и запах поднимающегося теста успокаивал Каспиана. Направляясь к кладовой, Каспиан не думал, что застанет на кухне кого-либо еще в такой поздний час. Однако кое-кто сидел за большим громоздким столом для разделки мяса, опираясь на локоть и лениво ковыряясь в тарелке с яблочным пирогом. Каспиан застыл на месте, размышляя, повезло ему или нет, и это время Сьюзен его заметила.

– Каспиан? Что ты тут делаешь так поздно? – спросила Сьюзен, поворачиваясь к нему.

Должно быть, она спустилась в кухню после того, как переоделась ко сну, поскольку ее длинные волосы были распущены, а одета она была в халат, а не платье. Каспиан заставил себя не смотреть на вырез халата.

– То же, что и ты, – ответил Каспиан, заходя в кладовую.

Хорошенько там порывшись, он вернулся к Сьюзен с недоеденным за ужином ягодным пирогом и ложкой.

– Можно к тебе присоединиться? – спросил он тихо, и Сьюзен кивнула.

Каспиан огляделся по сторонам.

– Ты одна?

– Нет. Вокруг нас полно мышей, но я им сказала, что хочу побыть наедине со своими мыслями, поэтому они любезно согласились не показываться мне на глаза.

Как только она это сказала, из темного угла за спиной Сьюзен показалась усатая мордочка. Пипичик поклонился Каспиану и, поведя носом, снова скрылся в темноте.

– Мне уйти? – спросил он, чувствуя себя немного неловко.

Он не хотел ей мешать и знал, что она по-прежнему недовольна тем, что ее окружало так много стражи. Но Сьюзен покачала головой.

– Нет, оставайся. Что там у тебя?

Сьюзен перегнулась через стол, разглядывая десерт Каспиана.

Король ел прямо из сковородки, чего ему с детства не позволялось делать. Но, в конце концов, должны же быть у короля хоть какие-то привилегии, верно?

– Черника, – ответил он.

Сьюзен выглядела разочарованной.

– Ой, не знала, что черничный пирог еще остался.

Каспиан, не сдержавшись, слегка улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Сьюзен обиженно надула губы. Пытаясь вести себя естественно (что ему плохо удавалось), король толкнул сковородку на середину стола, чтобы Сьюзен могла разделить с Каспианом десерт. И, разумеется, тот факт, что он толкнул сковородку слишком далеко и теперь вынужден был тянуться через весь стол, чтобы достать до пирога, не добавлял Каспиану уверенности в себе. К счастью, довольная Сьюзен, зачерпнувшая большую ложку пирога, этого не заметила.

– Знаешь, дома мама непременно отругала бы меня за то, что я ем прямо из сковородки, – заметила Сьюзен и вздохнула от удовольствия, когда зачерпнула еще одну большую ложку. – Но так намного вкуснее, правда?

Каспиан, смотревший на нее со странным выражением лица, тряхнул головой и широко улыбнулся. Он не собирался признаваться в том, что Сьюзен, у которой обычно были безупречные манеры за столом, выглядела необычайно мило, с жадностью поедая его десерт.

– Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ты говорила о своем мире, – заметил Каспиан. – Никто из вас о нем не говорит, только Питер упомянул его однажды.

Сьюзен пожала плечами и слегка нахмурилась.

– Это несколько… сложно.

Он ничего не ответил, но по его молчанию Сьюзен поняла, что он хотел бы, чтобы она объяснила.

– Понимаешь, мы ведь не знаем, когда нам придется возвращаться домой. Когда мы первый раз попали в Нарнию, мы вообще не думали, что когда-либо вернемся в Англию. И чем дольше мы здесь жили, тем меньше помнили свой родной дом. Я думаю, мы вообще не вернулись бы, если бы тогда, когда шли через шкаф, поняли, что он ведет в Англию.

– А сейчас? – мягко надавил на нее Каспиан.

– Сейчас? Ты же сам видишь, как сейчас обстоят дела. Аслан хотел вернуть нас, но нарнийцы подняли из-за этого шум и уговорили его позволить нам остаться. Мы не должны были задерживаться в Нарнии столько времени, и я иногда задаюсь вопросом, как долго мы здесь пробудем. Мне кажется, что мы живем как бы взаймы, – при мысли об этом Сьюзен тяжело вздохнула и нагнулась, чтобы взять еще пирога. Это было немного неудобно, но они оба не обращали на это внимания.

– Ты поэтому иногда такая грустная?

Это откровенное замечание удивило Сьюзен, но она взяла себя в руки и, снова пожав плечами, храбро улыбнулась.

– Ты не будешь нуждаться в нас всю жизнь, – просто ответила она. – Рано или поздно ты захочешь самостоятельности. Все мужчины этого хотят.

Некоторое время Каспиан молчал, и Сьюзен видела, что он обдумывает свой ответ. Однако, когда он наконец заговорил, королеве показалось, что он поменял тему разговора.

– Люси разозлилась на меня за то, что я не ел с вами, – сказал Каспиан. – И прочитала мне нотацию.

– Пф, – фыркнула Сьюзен, – это еще что, вот когда она вырастет…

– После всего, что произошло на прошлой неделе, я никогда бы не подумал, что вы захотите видеть меня за одним столом с вами, – мягко сказал Каспиан, и его слова выдали его уязвимость. Сьюзен слегка наклонила голову, изумленно глядя на него. – Королева Люси проинформировала меня, что, несмотря на все разногласия, мы одна семья и поэтому должны трапезничать вместе.

– В семьях тоже ссорятся, Каспиан, – немного виновато сказала Сьюзен. Она знала, что в последнее время была к нему несправедлива, и ее слова относились к ним обоим. – Но это не значит, что мы должны перестать общаться друг с другом.

– Никогда в жизни у меня не было никого, с кем можно было бы поссориться или прекратить общаться, моя королева, – признался Каспиан. – И до того момента, как я сбежал из замка, я всегда ел в одиночестве.

Сьюзен инстинктивно дотронулась до его руки. Рядом с ней всегда находились братья, сестра, родители, и Сьюзен стало очень жалко Каспиана, у которого не было никого.

– Всю жизнь я был один, и хотя когда-нибудь я перестану нуждаться в вашей политической поддержке, мне будет больно потерять… вас.

Сьюзен молчала, по-прежнему держа его за руку. Она не знала, кого он имел в виду под словом «вас»: всех Пэвенси или только Сьюзен. Через секунду Каспиан сжал ее руку, но глаза от тарелки так и не поднял.

– Люси сказала мне, что я грубо вела себя с тобой, – произнесла Сьюзен. – Думаю, она была права.

Каспиан усмехнулся.

– А мне она сказала, что я был несносен.

– Она наконец-то это поняла? – засмеялась Сьюзен. – Видишь, хоть кто-то со мной согласен!

– Как насчет того, что ты была со мной груба? – поддразнил ее Каспиан, и Сьюзен шутливо ударила его рукой, в которой держала ложку.

Брызги черники разлетелись во все стороны, но Каспиан не обратил на это внимания: на его лице вдруг появилось серьезное выражение.

– Так мы помирились, моя королева? – Каспиану необходимо было это знать. – Вы больше на меня не сердитесь?

– Нет, не сержусь. Но при одном условии, – лукаво добавила Сьюзен.

– Каком? – напрягся Каспиан.

– Я тебя окончательно прощу, если мне достанутся остатки пирога! – объявила Сьюзен с усмешкой, схватила сковородку и попыталась убежать от удивленного Каспиана с законной добычей. Смеясь, Сьюзен обогнула стол и направилась было к двери, но она не учла, что Каспиан все еще держит ее за руку. Король дернул ее на себя, Сьюзен взвизгнула, споткнувшись о его длинные ноги, и упала прямо на грудь тельмаринцу. Она собиралась сказать что-то ехидное, но забыла о своем намерении, взглянув в черные глаза Каспиана. Сьюзен вспомнила, что она чувствовала, когда Каспиан поцеловал ее в коридоре, и ее сердце бешено забилось. Одной рукой Каспиан обнял ее за талию, крепко прижимая к себе, и у Сьюзен перехватило дыхание, когда она почувствовала, как он силен. Каспиан наклонил голову, словно снова собирался ее поцеловать, но так и не поцеловал, предоставляя Сьюзен возможность решить, хочет ли она этого. Королева закрыла глаза, подалась вперед и…

 **_Шлеп._ **

Губы Сьюзен застыли в сантиметре от губ Каспиана. Что-то с хлюпом размазалось по груди Каспиана и ее собственной, и теперь они оба были вымазаны темно-синими ягодами.

– Оу, – выдохнула расстроенная Сьюзен.

Она совсем забыла, что держала в руках украденный черничный пирог, который теперь красовался на их с Каспианом одежде.

– Каспиан, мне так жаль!

Сьюзен попыталось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы отчистить ягоды, но Каспиан, не обращая на это внимания, громко смеялся, и она поняла, что впервые слышит, как он по-настоящему смеется. Вместо того чтобы отпустить Сьюзен, он притянул ее поближе к себе и, ухмыльнувшись, поцеловал. Вначале Сьюзен попыталась было вырваться, уверенная, что необходимо срочно что-то сделать, чтобы отчистить одежду, но затем, поняв, что происходит, расслабилась в объятиях Каспиана, обняла его за шею и ответила на поцелуй. По-прежнему держа Сьюзен за руку, Каспиан чуть приподнял ее, так, что теперь волосы королевы падали ему на лицо. Потом он отстранился от нее и улыбнулся. Сьюзен улыбнулась ему в ответ и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Каспиана. Сковородка упала на пол.

– Сью? – раздался голос шокированного Эдмунда.

Каспиан и Сьюзен замерли, и с лица Каспиана мгновенно пропала улыбка, когда он понял, в какой компрометирующей ситуации они оказались: королева сидит у него коленях, а он ее обнимает. Каспиан немедленно отпустил Сьюзен, и она, потеряв равновесие, упала на пол. Тельмаринец попытался удержать ее, но было слишком поздно, и все, что успел сделать Каспиан – это подставить руку, чтобы смягчить ее падение. При этом сам король не удержался на ногах и едва не упал на Сьюзен, но вовремя схватился за край стола. Необычайно гордый тем, что он предотвратил ужасную катастрофу, Каспиан взглянул на Эдмунда, затем на Сьюзен, а затем на свою заляпанную черничным пирогом рубашку. Он ожидал, что королева будет в ужасе от того, что случилось, но она смеялась так, что у нее на глазах выступили слезы.

Каспиан глупо улыбнулся и помог ей подняться с пола, что было нелегко, учитывая то, что от смеха Сьюзен не очень твердо держалась на ногах. И теперь Каспиан ждал, что скажет брат леди. Тельмаринец не удивился бы, если бы Эдмунд вызвал его на дуэль, чего Каспиану очень не хотелось: во-первых, Эдмунд был очень хорошим мечником, а во-вторых, Каспиан будет выглядеть по-идиотски, сражаясь в испачканной черникой одежде. Но, тем не менее, Каспиан гордо выпрямился, готовый принять свою судьбу как мужчина. При этом он изо всех сил старался сдержать смех. Некоторое время Эдмунд молча смотрел на сестру и тельмаринца, а потом вдруг разозлился.

– Это был последний ягодный пирог, так? Ох, черт бы вас обоих побрал!– рявкнул Эдмунд, резко повернулся и вышел из кухни.

И только когда он убедился, что скрылся из поля зрения Сьюзен и Каспиана, Эдмунд позволил себе улыбнуться.

* * *

Хаана, по своему обыкновению, паслась вдали от табуна. Она слишком долго жила одна, и за это время ее потребность в обществе других лошадей притупилась. Она знала, что это смущает других лошадей и заставляет их держаться от нее подальше, но Хаана ничего не могла с этим поделать: она была такой, какой была, и не собиралась меняться. Этим вечером трава, покрытая росой, была необычайно вкусна. Хаана была рада, что пришла сюда: это было самое лучше пастбище из всех, что она знала. Довольная и расслабившаяся кобыла тихо заржала. А затем, когда она потянулась к молодым побегам, росшим слева от нее, Хаана вдруг унюхала что-то. Что-то… плохое.

Кобыла всхрапнула, быстро подняла голову, прянув ушами, и напрягла слух, пытаясь понять, где находился источник запаха. Хаана закатила глаза, когда запах стал сильнее, и нервно ударила землю копытами. Хаана была храброй кобылой, и до сегодняшнего вечера она ни разу ничего не боялась. Вокруг нее все замерло, даже насекомые, и это было недобрым знаком. Лошадь задрожала, едва плохой запах ударил ей в нос. С громким ржанием она развернулась и галопом сорвалась с места, направляясь к табуну. Нееха, вожак табуна, уже дремал, но быстро проснулся, услышав ее приближение. Жеребец вышел навстречу Хаане, и она, задыхаясь от бега, попыталась объяснить, что ее напугало. Но к тому времени, как она пришла в себя, чтобы связно все рассказать, и привела его к этому месту, плохой запах уже выветрился.

Той ночью Хаана спала в середине табуна.

* * *

Сьюзен вскинула лук, натянула тетиву, встала наизготовку и прицелилась. Это был сложный выстрел, даже для нее, но именно поэтому королева любила испытания такого рода: они лишь оттачивали ее мастерство. Когда-то, соревнуясь с ней в стрельбе по яблокам, Трампкин проворчал, что те яблоки были больше похожи на вишни. Так вот, сейчас Сьюзен в присутствии гнома действительно стреляла по вишням. Ну, по крайней мере, она пыталась это сделать, поскольку даже малейший ветерок весьма усложнял задачу…

Белая лилия скользнула по щеке королевы, и Сьюзен, вздрогнув от неожиданности, быстро повернула лук. Высокий мужчина отступил назад и улыбнулся ей. Сьюзен опустила лук и раздраженно вздохнула.

– Никогда больше так не делай, Каспиан, – предупредила его Сьюзен. – Я же могла в тебя выстрелить.

Но короля, казалось, не волновала такая перспектива, и, судя  по его улыбке и расслабленной позе, Каспиан находился в отличном настроении.

– Тогда я упал бы к вашим ногам, моя королева, – сказал он, поклонился и протянул ей лилию на длинном стебле. Его темные глаза блестели. – Если верить учебникам истории, я был бы не первым, кого постигла такая участь.

Сьюзен отложила лук и улыбнулась ему: казалось, хорошее настроение Каспиана было заразительным. Сделав реверанс, она взяла цветок и вдохнула его запах.

– Ваше Величество должны знать, что невежливо напоминать женщине о ее возрасте, – лукаво сказала она, подходя ближе к Каспиану. – Особенно если этой женщине 1300 лет. Но поскольку вы еще молоды, я вас прощаю.

– Ее Величество еще более Великодушны, чем говорит молва, – с ухмылкой ответил Каспиан. – А молва говорит только хорошее.

– А я скажу, что все это слишком приторно, на мой вкус, – пробормотал позади них Трампкин, – так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

Гном бросил на Сьюзен и Каспиана взгляд, полный отвращения, и пошел прочь, миновав стоящих на страже бдительных мышей. Каспиану хватило совести выглядеть смущенным, но его хорошее настроение все равно было видно невооруженным глазом.

– Спасибо за цветок. Так почему ты сегодня в таком замечательном расположении духа? – спросила Сьюзен с любопытством.

Она отломила у лилии стебель и воткнула цветок себе в волосы. Каспиан лег на траву подле нее, наблюдая за тем, как королева взяла лук и снова прицелилась. Он потянулся и окончательно расслабился. Сьюзен нравилось видеть его столь беспечным, потому что он редко бывал таким.

– Я праздную.

– Что?

– За все время с того момента, как я стал королем, это первая неделя, прошедшая без кризисов, катастроф и различного рода неприятностей.

– Не говори так, сглазишь, – предупредила его Сьюзен, почти серьезно.

Она прищурилась, натягивая тетиву. Опершись на локти, Каспиан, немало ни смущаясь, наблюдал за Сьюзен, которой стоило немалых усилий не обращать на это внимания.

– Если беды не миновать, значит, так тому и быть, – сказал Каспиан, пожав плечами, и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, во что целится Сьюзен. – Но последняя неделя прошла без проблем, и я имею право этому порадоваться. Пойдем покатаемся на лошадях?

– Мм-м-м? – казалось, Сьюзен его не слышала: она наконец выстрелила и некоторое время наблюдала за полетом стрелы.

Затем она улыбнулась и повесила лук на плечо.

– Думаю, это хорошая идея: еще рано, так что это не вызовет скандала.

Каспиан смотрел на нее огромными глазами.

– Ты только что попала в _вишню_?

Сьюзен подняла бровь.

– Испугались, Ваше Величество?  – спросила она с усмешкой и пошла забрать стрелу.

Каспиан довольно улыбнулся, вскочил на ноги и последовал за ней

* * *

 _– Поздравляю._

 _– С чем?_

 _– С хорошо проделанной работой._

 _– Она еще не закончена._

 _– Тогда поздравляю с тем, что все решается как раз в этот момент._

 _– Замечательно._

* * *

Утро наступило слишком быстро.

– Королева Люси, королева Сьюзен, короли ожидают вас. Ваши Величества, сказать им, чтобы они начинали завтрак без вас? – пробился сквозь сон Люси обеспокоенный голос фрейлины.

– М-м-м-м? – это было единственное, что в данный момент могла ответить пытавшаяся проснуться Люси.

Младшая королева сначала зажмурилась из-за ярких солнечных лучей, проникавших через окно, а затем затуманенным взглядом оглядела комнату.

– Сколькосейчасвремени? – неразборчиво пробормотала Сьюзен, которая, судя по голосу, чувствовала себя такой же уставшей, как и Люси. Сьюзен села в кровати и зевнула. – Мы проспали?

– Да, больше чем на час, Ваши Величества, – ответила придворная дама. – Колокола не разбудили вас как обычно.

– Чертовы колокола, – пробурчала Сьюзен.

Люси любила слушать веселый перезвон колоколов каждое утро на рассвете и вечером на закате. Она думала, что это прекрасно – начинать день с музыки и солнечного света. Ни ее братья, ни сестра не были с ней согласны, поскольку любили поспать подольше, в отличие от Люси, которая была ранней пташкой. Однако этим утром маленькой королеве больше всего на свете хотелось снова лечь спать.

– Они не могут позавтракать без нас? – жалобно спросила Люси.

Сьюзен бросила на нее короткий взгляд, опять зевнула и, внезапно вздрогнув, потерла грудь, словно та болела.

– Учитывая тот шум, который ты подняла из-за того, что Каспиан с нами не ел? Нет, не могут.

Обе королевы неохотно встали с кроватей, но ни одна из так толком и не проснулась. Сьюзен никогда не спускалась к завтраку до тех пор, пока не была уверена, что ее прическа и одежда в полном порядке, поскольку полагала, что королеве не пристало выглядеть как оборванке. И, как правило, она настаивала на том, чтобы Люси также привела себя в приличный вид, пока Люси наконец не выманивала ее из комнаты. Но сегодня после нескольких безуспешных попыток сделать прическу Сьюзен махнула рукой и оставила волосы распущенными, не сказав при этом ни слова по поводу того, что Люси не переоделась и осталась в ночной рубашке. Про туфли сестры попросту забыли.

Питер и Каспиан вежливо встали, когда Люси и Сьюзен добрались до столовой. Эдмунда, который давно уже потихоньку таскал с большого блюда выпечку, Верховный король схватил за руку и заставил подняться.

– Ну, наконец-то вы пришли, – добродушно сказал Питер. – Девушки все время опаздывают.

– Ты ужасно выглядишь, Сью, – заявил Эдмунд, и сестра гневно на него посмотрела. – Опять все ночь ела ягодные пироги на кухне?

В любом другом случае Сьюзен непременно язвительно ответила бы, но этим утром она никак не отреагировала на слова брата. Каспиан выдвинул кресла для Люси и Сьюзен, и королевы плюхнулись на них как мешки с зерном. Каспиан ничего не сказал, но на лице его появилось обеспокоенное выражение.

– Вы обе нормально себя чувствуете? – спросил Питер. – Лу, ты какая-то бледная.

– Я в порядке, Питер, просто очень устала, – ответила Люси и прикрыла ладошкой рот, зевая.

Она взяла себе булочку, но есть не стала, лишь отщипнула от нее кусочек. Сьюзен смотрела в свою тарелку так, словно забыла, для чего она предназначена.

– Сьюзен, ты вообще собираешься завтракать? – обратился  Питер ко второй сестре.

Ему казалось, что с обеими королевами что-то явно не так. Сьюзен взглянула на него, словно не понимая о чем речь.

– М-м-м? Что? Нет, я не хочу есть.

– Тогда почему мы ждали так долго…, – возмущенную речь Эдмунда прервал пинок в ногу от старшего брата.

– Может, стоит послать за врачами? – мягко спросил Каспиан, но Эдмунд покачал головой.

– Они, наверное, все ночь болтали, так, девочки?

Но ни одна из них не ответила. Люси потирала шею и, казалось, была не в себе. Сьюзен сидела, снова уставившись в свою тарелку, и выглядела так, словно думала о чем-то своем, однако на самом деле в ее голове не было ни единой связной мысли.

– Вы двое вчера поздно легли спать? – повторил Питер вопрос Эдмунда. – Сью?

– М-м-м? – Сьюзен посмотрела на Питера и попыталась сосредоточиться. – Я не помню, что случилось вчера ночью, Пит.

Услышав это, Каспиан обиделся, потому что вчерашний вечер был одним из лучших вечеров в его жизни.

– Вчера мы с Ее Величеством катались на лошадях в яблоневом саду, – сказал Каспиан, пристально глядя на Сьюзен. – В замок мы вернулись на закате, и я проводил Ее Величество в их с королевой Люси апартаменты. Вы помните, моя королева? – спросил он уныло.

– Да, конечно, – ответила Сьюзен. – Это я помню… но я не помню, что случилось после того, как ты ушел, Каспиан. Лу уже спала, и я, должно быть, тоже легла спать.

– А я, наверное, заснула задолго до того, как вернулась Сьюзен, потому что я не помню, как она вошла в комнату, – сказала Люси, пытаясь казаться бодрее, чем была на самом деле. – Но мы со Сьюзен должны чувствовать себя более отдохнувшими, ведь когда мы легли спать, было еще очень рано.

– Я все же пошлю за врачом, – решил Каспиан.

Ему не нравилось, как Сьюзен трет грудь, словно та болит. Король встал.

– Ой, Каспиан, пожалуйста, не надо врачей, – попросила Люси. – Мы еще немного поспим, и с нами все будет в порядке. Ну, пожалуйста

Колеблющийся Каспиан взглянул на Сьюзен, ожидая ее реакции на свое предложение, однако королева зевала, прикрыв рот рукой, сонно моргала и не прислушивалась к разговору.

– Хорошо, – уступил Каспиан. – Проводить тебя до вашей комнаты? – спросил он Люси.

Люси посмотрела на Питера, и тот, уверенный, что сон может пойти его сестрам на пользу, согласно кивнул. Младшая королева неуверенно встала, и Каспиан предложил ей опереться на него, однако Люси протянула к нему  руки, как делают маленькие дети, когда хотят, чтобы их взяли на руки. Каспиан был удивлен, поскольку обычно королева вела себя более взросло, но, тем не менее, наклонился и поднял ее. Еще до того, как они вышли из комнаты, Люси заснула, положив голову на плечо Каспиана.

– Она так не делала с тех пор, как мы уехали от профессора, – заметил Эдмунд, и они с Питером обменялись встревоженными взглядами. – Сью, хочешь, чтобы мы тебя проводили?

– М-м-м?

– Ясно, пошли, – одной рукой Питер обнял сестру за талию и помог ей встать с кресла.

Она, как и Люси, положила голову на плечо Питера и пошла к себе в комнату, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Примерно на полпути она едва не упала, и Питер, не спрашивая у нее разрешения, поднял ее на руки и понес, недовольно ворча, поскольку Сьюзен была значительно тяжелее Люси. Однако королева не обратила на это внимания, она даже не поняла, что ее несут на руках. За ними шел обеспокоенный Эдмунд.

– Кажется, все же лучше позвать врача, – сказал он Верховному королю.

– Да, пожалуйста.

Эдмунд повернулся было, чтобы пойти за врачом, но застыл на месте, услышав крик Люси. Опередив Питера, Эдмунд влетел в комнату Сьюзен и Люси с мечом на изготовку, но, как оказалось, драться ему было не с кем. Люси сидела на краешке своей кровати, держа в руках маленький красный футляр, и горько плакала. Рядом ней стоял Каспиан, и шокированное выражение на его лице сменилось яростью. Люси, у которой по щекам катились слезы, показала Эдмунду пустой футляр.

– Ох, Эд, это ужасно! Кто-то украл мой бальзам!

* * *

Врачом оказалась средних лет женщина с седеющими на висках волосами и морщинками в уголках глаз. Когда-то она была очень красива, однако жизнь тельмаринцев, когда ими правил Мираз, была нелегкой, и это отразилось на ее лице. Некоторое время она провела в спальне королев, осматривая их, а затем доложила о результатах королям.

– У Их Величеств анемия, – сказала она. – У королевы Люси в большей степени, чем у королевы Сьюзен, однако королева Люси быстрее приходит в себя в силу ее юного возраста. В остальном они здоровы, и будут в полном порядке, после того, как отдохнут.

– Анемия? – спросил Питер. – Что это значит?

– Попросту говоря, симптомы Их Величеств _обычно_ характерны для большой кровопотери.

– Кровопотеря? Как при порезе? – коротко спросил Рипичип.

Помимо королей и Рипичипа в гостиной апартаментов Сьюзен и Люси присутствовали также Стальные Копыта, Трампкин и Пипичик. Никого больше Питер в комнату не пустил, так как слухи о болезни королев и без того распространились со скоростью света. Остальные друзья королевской семьи и доверенные лица отправились в город, в надежде найти вора, укравшего бальзам Люси, не привлекая к этому излишнего внимания. Эдмунд, который отдавал распоряжения о поисках, вернулся в тот самый момент, когда врач говорила о диагнозе. Вместе с Эдмундом в комнату вошел лорд Теннет.

– Да, – ответила врач, убирая инструменты и склянки и с любопытством рассматривая мыша.

– Вы сказала, что их симптомы _обычно_ характерны для кровопотери? – Каспиан заметил, что врач выделила слово «обычно».

Женщина кивнула.

– Да, сир. Видите ли, я не обнаружила у Их Величеств ни единой царапины, и королева Люси и королева Сьюзен уверены, что вчера не получили ни одной раны. Кроме того, нет других симптомов серьезной кровопотери: ни жара, ни судорог. Тем не менее, солдат, потерявший много крови, будет таким же бледным, вялым и уставшим, как Их Величества. Как бы там ни было, они очень медленно приходят в себя, поэтому им надо хорошо питаться, даже если они не голодны, и пить фруктовые соки. Вообще, им поможет любая жидкость кроме вина.

– Спасибо, – спокойно сказал Питер, и врач, поняв, что в ее присутствии больше нет необходимости, сделала реверанс и покинула комнату. – Так, для начала: Эд, ты что-нибудь узнал?

– Нет. Но информация о том, что у королевской семьи похищено что-то очень ценное, уже начала распространять среди горожан, и если вор или воры еще в городе, они знают, что их ищут. А такой маленький флакон легко спрятать.

– Просто великолепно, – вздохнул Питер. – Ладно, если уж все стало известно, надо извлечь из этого максимальную пользу. Нужно объявить награду тому, кто найдет бальзам. Хотя это все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена.

– Сообщи всем, что тот, кто отыщет бальзам – человек или зверь, – будет посвящен в рыцари, – сказал Каспиан.

– А если это сделает женщина? – с легкой усмешкой спросил его Эдмунд.

– Тогда она станет придворной дамой.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Питер Каспиана. – Но не думаю, что вор был случайным человеком. Когда могли похитить бальзам? Когда мы завтракали?

– Когда я принес Люси в комнату, там была фрейлина, она убиралась в комнате, – сказал Каспиан. – При ней бальзама не было, и она клянется, что не выходила из комнаты, а в апартаменты королев никто не заходил.

– Мы можем ей верить? – серьезно спросил Трампкин, принявший близко к сердцу тот, что случилось.

– Фрейлину сейчас проверяют, Ваши Величества, – вступил в разговор Теннет.

Он был мрачен и опускал глаза каждый раз, когда Каспиан смотрел в его сторону. Было очевидно, что он считал себя виноватым в случившемся.

– Сиры, – сказал ходящий взад и вперед Рипичип, и его маленькая лапка легла на эфесе меча, – мы полагаем, что загадочная болезнь Их Величеств и исчезновение бальзама связаны между собой?

– Прошлым вечером королева Сьюзен была в полном здравии,  – сказал несчастный и растерянный Каспиан. – Я в этом клянусь. Наша верховая прогулка была неспешной, и королева была в хорошем настроении, когда я проводил ее в ее покои. Первым делом она проверила, все ли в порядке с Люси, а затем мы попрощались. Не было ничего…

Король вдруг замолк и нахмурился.

– Что? – требовательно спросил Питер.

Каспиан поерзал.

– Не было ничего необычного.

– Но?

– Но у меня возникло странное чувство, будто я непременно должен лично осмотреть спальню королев, – признался Каспиан и покраснел, понимая, что то, что он сделал – неприлично. – Ее Величество это позабавило. Но после того, я все осмотрел и убедился, что все в норме, это чувство исчезло. Я бы не ушел, если бы не был уверен, что Их Величества в безопасности.

– Я всегда заглядываю в покои королев в середине ночи, чтобы удостовериться, что с ними ничего не случилось, – угрюмо сказал Трампкин. – И я тоже не заметил ничего подозрительного, хотя все тщательно проверил.

– При других обстоятельствах я сказал бы вам обоим, что думаю по этому поводу, – многозначительно сказал Питер, – но сейчас у нас есть проблемы поважнее. Люси уверена, что вчера вечером, перед тем как она легла спать, бальзам еще был при ней, а сегодня утром он уже исчез. Поэтому что-то или кто-то проник в комнату ночью. Или же фрейлина лжет.

– Мне снова ее допросить? – спросил лорд Теннет.

Каспиан кивнул.

– Да, но мягко. Что-то мне подсказывает, что эта женщина тут ни при чем. Она не меньше королев была расстроена тем, что бальзам пропал.

Теннет поклонился и вышел из комнаты выполнять поручение короля. Каспиан смотрел ему вслед со странным выражением лица. Стальные Копыта, решив что-то для себя, пошел за генералом.

– Мой король? – спросил Рипичип, заметив, каким взглядом проводил Каспиан Теннета.

Но Каспиан лишь покачал головой.

– Просто… Не могу понять, в чем дело: он нервничает больше, чем должен был бы.

– Возможно, он боится? Ваш предшественник был безжалостным тираном.

– Возможно.

– Давай все же вернемся к нашим проблемам, если, конечно, ты не подозреваешь генерала в чем-то, – сказал Питер.

В комнату зашел фавн с подносом еды для королев, отнес его в их спальню и вышел. Сразу после этого из двери спальни высунулась маленькая головка Люси.

– Лу? – подошел к ней Эдмунд. Девочка улыбнулась ему, выглядя при этом значительно лучше, чем утром. – Лу, ты должна оставаться в постели.

– Думаю, я кое-что нашла, – гордо сказала она. – Идите быстрее, посмотрите сами.

Но «идти быстрее» у них не получилось. Во-первых, потому что Каспиан решительно отказался входить в спальню королев, особенно с учетом того, что там отдыхала Сьюзен. Во-вторых, потому что тельмаринец запретил входить туда Трампкину, который пытался было последовать за Люси. На что Трампкин ответил, что ничего нового, в отличие от стеснительного юного короля, он там не увидит. Каспиан рассвирепел, услышав это, и Эдмунду пришлось встать между ними. Питер застонал, когда Рипичип и Пипичик ринулись на подмогу своему королю. Рипичип заявил, что гном – неподходящая компания для больных королев, и Трамкин поднял ногу, чтобы пнуть обоих мышей. Те обнажили свои мечи, а Люси вцепилась в рукав Каспиана, уговаривая его не глупить. Тельмаринский король вынужден был отойти в сторону, чтобы не споткнуться о доблестного мыша, и в итоге Трампкин повалил Рипичипа на пол и сел на него, к стыду самого мыша и к разочарованию Пипичика. Рипичип попросил у Верховного короля разрешение убить подлого гнома, и Люси заплакала при мысли, что мыш действительно может это сделать. Эдмунд разозлился на них на всех за то, что они расстроили Люси, и сказал Каспиану, чтобы тот прекратил быть ханжой: в конце концов, прошлой ночью он не только гулял со Сьюзен, но и заходил в ее спальню. Каспиан гневно выпрямился, и тут, наконец, Питер встал с места.

– Черт бы вас всех побрал! Хватит, – Питер окинул их всех властным взглядом. – Каспиан, оставь это. Трампкин, оставь в покое мыша, а вы, мыши, держите себя в руках! Эдмунд, заткнись. Лу, не плачь. Так что ты хотела нам показать?

Выяснилось, что Сьюзен так крепко спала, что, когда все вошли в спальню, она даже не пошевелилась. Люси подвела их к окну, которое было закрыто, когда она прошлой ночью ложилась спать.

– Смотрите, внутренняя щеколда сломана, – сказала Люси. – Кто-то толкал ее до тех пор, пока она не сломалась.

– Кто-то пытался открыть створки внутрь, пока не понял, что они открываются наружу, – подумал вслух Эдмунд. – Если бы ты была в комнате в это время, ты бы услышала, как сломалась щеколда, Люси?

– Конечно, я же не глухая, – ответила Люси. – Ночью так тихо, что слышен малейший шум.

– Что, если это случилось не ночью? – спросил Трампкин, глядя из окна на колокольню.

Каспиан посмотрел на него большими глазами.

– На закате, – сказал он. – Мы еще гуляли, когда били в колокола, но вскоре после этого вернулись в замок. Окно было закрыто.

– Потому что я его заперла, – сказала проснувшаяся Сьюзен, которая сидела на кровати и, как и Люси, выглядела немного лучше. – Я положила лук на прикроватный столик рядом с бальзамом Люси. Теперь я это помню. Я еще подумала, что ей хотелось подышать свежим воздухом, но мне показалось, что в комнате слишком холодно… Я положила лук, проверила, все ли в порядке с Люси, и вышла пожелать тебе спокойной ночи. Я помню, что ты настоял на том, чтобы самому осмотреть спальню. Бальзам был на столике.

– Но я не открывала окно, – сказала немного испуганная Люси, – а это значит…

Питер побледнел и посмотрел на своих любимых сестер.

– А это значит, что когда Сьюзен вошла в спальню вчера вечером, тот, кто украл бальзам, был уже там.

* * *

Тельмаринская ведьма выглядела именно так, как и полагается выглядеть ведьме: красивая, но отчужденная, она холодно посмотрела на королей и с плохо скрываемой ненавистью – на нарнийцев, когда вошла в спальню.

– Ваши Величества посылали за мной? – спросила она, приседая в глубоком, но неискреннем реверансе.

По лицам Питера и Каспиана было понятно, что ни один из них не хотел бы видеть ее в замке: у них обоих уже был печальный опыт встреч с ведьмами. Странно, но непринужденнее всего в обществе ведьмы чувствовал себя Эдмунд, чье общение со злой колдуньей повлекло когда-то тяжелые последствия.

– Нам нужно посмотреть в прошлое, – сказал он пришедшей ведьме. – Мы хотим увидеть, что случилось в этой комнате вчера ночью.

Колдунья казалась немного удивленной.

– Король тельмаринцев внезапно приревновал королеву? – спросила она с легкой улыбкой. – Или это нарнийские короли стали вдруг ревнивыми?

– Следи за языком, ведьма, – зло сказал Трампкин. – Мы и без того не любим таких, как ты.

– И, тем не менее, именно моего общества вы жаждете, – пробормотала она, медленным изучающим взглядом окидывая Питера с ног до головы, отчего молодой человек покраснел.

– Это не сработает, – сурово сказал наблюдавший за ней Эдмунд. – Нам надо увидеть, что произошло вчера, ты нам поможешь или нет?

– Мои короли, это непростая задача. Не существует простого способа всего лишь _увидеть_ прошлое, необходимо слиться с ним, стать одним целым. Вы готовы пойти на такой риск? – ведьма подняла бровь.

– Это угроза? – холодно спросила сидевшая в кресле Сьюзен. Она чувствовала себя намного лучше, хотя время от времени потирала ноющую грудь. И королева невзлюбила ведьму, едва та переступила порог. – Нас поддерживает Аслан, и с твоей стороны по меньшей мере недальновидно замышлять предательство. Или помоги нам, или уходи, но не смей лгать.

Взгляды ведьмы и Сьюзен скрестились, и в конце концов колдунья опустила глаза и снова поклонилась.

– Моя госпожа, – пробормотала она.

– Присутствие королев необходимо? – спросил Каспиан, все еще с недоверием смотревший на ведьму.

– Я хочу это увидеть, – сказала Сьюзен по-прежнему холодно, однако холодность эта относилась к ведьме, а не к Каспиану.

Люси пробормотала, что согласна с сестрой.

– Как пожелаете, – колдунья поднялась с места и встала в центре комнаты между кроватями Сьюзен и Люси. – Однако я настоятельно рекомендую молчать, что бы вы ни увидели и ни услышали. Вы должны быть так же молчаливы, как мотылек, сидящий на стене: даже королевские крылышки можно сломать.

Короли и королевы обменялись нервными взглядами, когда ведьма закрыла глаза. Вначале всем показалось, что ничего не происходит, и они даже подумали, что это была ненастоящая колдунья: настоящих ведьм было трудно найти и еще труднее уговорить помочь. Но затем Люси заметила, что в комнате холодает, как будто жаркое полуденное солнце вдруг исчезло с неба, а тени начали удлиняться и темнеть. Это вовсе не было похоже на кино, в котором в ускоренной съемке показывают, как день сменяется ночью. Для собравшихся в комнате все выглядело так, словно воздух вокруг них стал плотнее, а сгущавшаяся темнота была как никогда важна. И стоявший рядом с сестрами Питер почувствовал, как у него мороз прошел по коже: Люси одновременно прижималась к нему сбоку и лежала в своей кровати. Колдунья открыла черные как уголь глаза и жестко улыбнулась.

За окном начали звонить колокола.

Люси поежилась, наблюдая за тем, как она повернулась на другой бок и натянула на себя одеяло, бормоча что-то во сне. А затем Люси похолодела, потому что окно начало трястись. Младшая королева едва не завизжала, когда что-то коснулось ее руки, но это был лишь Каспиан, ободряюще сжавший ее ладонь. Окно тряслось все сильнее, хотя этого не было слышно за звоном колоколов, и все увидели, как сломалась щеколда, и окно вдруг прекратило трястись. Когда эхо колокольного звона окончательно стихло, Сьюзен поняла, что все это время она стояла, затаив дыхание. А потом очень-очень медленно окно стало открываться.

Длинная, сужающаяся к концу нога толщиной с мужское предплечье осторожно коснулась пола. Эдмунд, сразу же узнавший ее и прекрасно помнивший предупреждение ведьмы, зажал рукой рот Сьюзен, чтобы она не могла вскрикнуть. Питер чуть опоздал сделать то же самое с Люси, и девочка успела издать слабый возглас. Когда вторая нога того, кто лез в окно, встала рядом с первой, Верховный король пожалел, что не может закрыть сестре глаза. За первой и второй ногами последовали третья и четвертая, а потом показалось большое туловище, закутанное в старый рваный плащ. Когда оно сползло с подоконника, то все увидели, что у злоумышленника имеются еще две ноги.

Спящая Люси перевернулась на живот.

Существо, проникшее в спальню королев, на мгновение остановилось, а затем с тихим клацающим звуком пересекло комнату и подошло к постели Люси. Питер закрыл сестре глаза, с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как неведомая тварь осторожно вскарабкалась на кровать младшей королевы, оставляя следы на одеяле, и накрыла своим телом девочку. Создание медленно раскачивалось из стороны в сторону, словно в такт никому не слышимой мелодии. Короли и королева не могли разглядеть ни его лица, ни тела, но они отчетливо видели  торчащий из-под плаща толстый хвост. Остроконечный, влажно блестевший даже в темноте, он извивался из стороны в сторону. Сьюзен схватила Эдмунда за руку, в страхе глядя на то, как существо вдруг замерло, а кончик его хвоста застыл с нескольких миллиметрах от шеи Люси, а потом легонько ее царапнул. Люси вздрогнула, но больше не двигалась, словно оцепенев.

И тогда тварь начала есть.

Из-под плаща высунулись два длинных тонких клыка, и создание, наклонившись еще ниже, вонзило клыки в шею Люси, именно в то место, которого коснулось хвостом чуть ранее. С тихим причмокиванием оно _пило кровь девочки_.

Смех, раздавшийся вдруг из гостиной апартаментов Сьюзен и Люси, заставил тварь отпрянуть от королевы всего через пару минут после того, как он ее укусил. С уже слышанным присутствующими клацающим звуком существо спрятало хвост под плащ, сползло с кровати на пол, затем залезло на стену, поднялось вверх и расположилось на потолке прямо над головой смеющейся и раскрасневшейся Сьюзен, вошедшей в спальню.

– Подожди минуту, Каспиан, – улыбнулась она, закрыла за собой дверь и счастливо закружилась по комнате.

Сьюзен подошла к Люси и поправила одеяло сестры, которая, казалось, крепко спала. Питер увидел, как Сьюзен положила лук на прикроватный столик, нахмурилась, взглянув на распахнутое окно, и закрыла его. Существо бесшумно перемещалось по потолку так, чтобы все время находиться над головой Сьюзен. Королева вышла из спальни, и они услышали, как в соседней комнате она говорит Каспиану:

– Все в порядке, Лу спит.

После этих слов наступила тишина, и можно было лишь предполагать, что в это время происходило в гостиной, но довольный смешок Сьюзен, раздавшийся через некоторое время, не оставлял сомнений в том, что король с королевой на самом деле делали.

– Спокойной ночи, Каспиан.

– Спокойной ночи. – Каспиан помолчал и сказал смущенно: – Моя королева?

– Да?

– Пожалуйста, могу я осмотреть вашу спальню? У меня… у меня такое чувство, будто я должен это сделать.

– Ты слишком волнуешься по пустякам.

– И все же…

– Хорошо, только не разбуди Люси.

Дрожащий и бледный Каспиан наблюдал за тем, как он сам вошел в комнату и оглядел ее. Он даже взглянул наверх, но недостаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть притаившееся на потолке создание.

– Видишь? Все в порядке, – тихо сказала вошедшая в спальню вслед за Каспианом Сьюзен и улыбнулась ему.

Король нежно ее обнял, поцеловал, прошептал: «Спокойной ночи, Ваше Величество», и, поцеловав ей руку, с сияющими глазами покинул комнату.

– Спокойной ночи, Каспиан.

Тельмаринский король отчаянно жалел, что не может сказать себе вчерашнему не оставлять королев одних. Сьюзен разделась и легла спать со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

Думаю, не стоит рассказывать, как тварь спустилась с потолка и забралась на кровать Сьюзен, и уж тем более не надо описывать, как существо вонзило в грудь старшей королевы острые клыки и начало пить ее кровь так же, как оно делало это ранее с Люси.

Когда тварь прервала свою страшную трапезу, все подумали было, что она закончила питаться, но затем стало ясно, что она готовиться укусить Сьюзен еще глубже. И Эдмунд не выдержал: пускай его сестра сидела сейчас рядом с ним, он не собирался смотреть, как ее убивают.

– Отпусти ее, – заорал он, глядя на тварь бешеными глазами.

Создание резко подняло голову, оглядело комнату, впервые повернулось лицом к зрителям, и они увидели его глаза – несколько горящих в темноте кругов. Существо еще немного повернуло голову и _посмотрело прямо на Эдмунда_.

Король инстинктивно сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в стену. Сьюзен вскочила с места и вскрикнула, когда тварь направилась к ним, обнажив клыки.

– Сьюзен, отойди, – крикнул Эдмунд и вытащил меч из ножен.

Тварь вдруг внезапно остановилась и слепо завертела головой. Зашипев, она развернулась, пересекла комнату, подошла к прикроватному столику, на котором лежали лук Сьюзен и бальзам Люси, одной ногой схватила флакон и вылезла в окно так же бесшумно, как и влезла, оставив окно открытым. Однако когда Трампкин отворил дверь спальни, окно тихо закрылось из-за сквозняка. Гном просунул голову в дверь, убедился, что с королевы мирно спят, и вышел.

Когда ночь снова сменилась днем, Трампкин шумно выдохнул. Люси стояла, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Питера, а Сьюзен выглядела очень испуганной.

– Черт возьми, – пробормотал Эдмунд, и добавил уже громче: – Все в порядке?

Но в порядке никто не был. Сьюзен, которая, в отличие от Люси, видела абсолютно все, шатаясь, выбежала из спальни в гостиную, где ее стошнило. Пепельно-бледный Каспиан вышел помочь ей, но его самого трясло, и он выглядел так, словно его сейчас тоже вырвет.

– Что… – прошептал шокированный Питер, – что это было?

– Это, мой господин, – сказала ведьма, слегка улыбаясь, – была Тварь из Уизерби.

 

 **Глава 5.**

Даже если бы Люси была более внимательна, она все равно не смогла бы предугадать, что случится.

Несмотря на то что Люси все время окружало много стражников, ей иногда удавалось побыть в одиночестве. Например, во время верховой прогулки по большому саду, разбитому позади замка. Люси любила это место, а высокие стены, окружавшие сад, гарантировали ее безопасность, поэтому королеве разрешили гулять там одной, но при условии, что она будет оставаться на виду, то есть не станет углубляться в центр сада, где толстые деревья росли более густо. Обычно Люси наслаждалась одиночеством, мечтая о чем-то. Поэтому никто не видел, как ее лошадь прянула ушами и резко остановилась, вернув Люси к реальности. Кобыла всхрапнула, когда Люси попыталась ее успокоить и заставить вновь идти вперед.

– Королева Люси.

Услышав голос, позвавший ее из кустов, Люси поежилась и инстинктивно заставила лошадь отступить назад. Кобыла нервно переступила ногами.

– Кто вы? – спросила Люси. – Друзья не прячутся в тени, – добавила она.

– Не думаю, что Ее Величество захочет считать меня другом, – насмешливо сказал голос.

– Полагаю, я сама могу решить, кого считать другом, а кого нет, – храбро заявила Люси. – Однако я отказываюсь продолжать этот разговор, если вы продолжите прятаться. Это грубо.

Из кустов раздалось низкое рычание, и Люси некоторое время раздумывала над тем, не позвать ли ей Эдмунда. Тут она услышала, как зашелестели листья, и увидела высунувшие из кустов темно-серую морду и покрытое шерстью туловище. У Люси перехватило дыхание: это был самый огромный волк, которого она когда-либо видела в своей жизни, а ведь в Древности они были не маленькими!

– Видите, сэр? – Люси умудрялась быть вежливой даже в такой ситуации. – Вам незачем было прятаться.

– Вашего брата звали когда-то Питер Гроза Волков, – волк посмотрел на Люси большими золотистыми глазами, кружа вокруг ее лошади, как это обычно делают волки во время охоты.

– Ну, это было давно, – сказала Люси, – и с тех многое изменилось: за долгие годы Питер не убил ни одного волка.

– Ни одного за тысячу триста лет, Ваше Величество? – спросил волк почти весело, и на его морде появилось подобие улыбки.

К сожалению, при этом он показал слишком много острых зубов, и Люси с трудом сдержала напуганную кобылу.

– Волки до сих пор помнят его.

А вот это было не очень хорошо.

– Сэр, пожалуйста, – пожурила его Люси, – вы пугаете мою лошадь.

Саму Люси волк тоже пугал, но она в этом никогда не призналась бы. Казалось, волк ухмыльнулся, но отошел на пару метров. Долгое время оба молчали, пока Люси наконец не сказала:

– Чего ты хочешь, добрый Волк? Мои братья ждут меня, и я должна поторопиться.

– За всю долгую историю Нарнии в ней не было добрых волков, – объявил волк, однако спокойно лег на землю.

– Я устала от этой игры словами.

– Вот поэтому из вас никогда не выйдет хорошего волка, Ваше Величество.

– Эта мысль никогда не приходила мне в голову, – честно ответила Люси.

Волк продолжал смотреть на нее своими золотистыми глазами, часто моргая. Люси, в свою очередь, посмотрела на волка и вдруг вспомнила, почему ей всегда было неуютно рядом с этими нарнийскими созданиями: они никогда не посягали на верность Пэвенси, и в первые годы правления Питер вынужден был улаживать проблемы, причиненные несколькими большими стаями волков.

– Как и все волки, я ненавижу Грозу Волков, и мне доставило бы большое удовольствие стащить вас сейчас с лошади, – снова ухмыльнулся волк. – Однако я наслаждаюсь возможностью свободно обитать на обширных нарнийских землях, которые, в отличие от Древних времен, нам сейчас доступны. Поэтому я пришел сделать предложение Верховному королю от имени моего народа.

– Какое же?

– Мы не прекратим охотиться на зверей и нарнийских животных, однако постараемся ограничиться только зверями, – сверкнул зубами волк. – В обмен на это мы хотим, чтобы нас не выгоняли на окраины Нарнии, как когда-то наших предков.

– Вы не будете убивать нарнийских животных вообще, – возразила Люси, и волк зарычал.

– Иногда невозможно отличить их от зверей, – усмехнулся волк, высунув язык.

– Если животное просит пощадить его, это нарнийское животное, – ответила Люси.

Да, она определенно не любила волков.

– Мы _попытаемся_.

– Я скажу Питеру, – серьезно сказала Люси. – И _попытаюсь_ сделать все возможное, чтобы убедить его, но вам лучше сдержать свое слово. Он будет очень раздражен, если пойдет вам навстречу, а вы нас обманете.

Волк рыкнул, отчего кобыла Люси шарахнулась в сторону.

– Волк всегда держит свое слово.

– Поэтому вы так и не присягнули нам?

Стаи волков в Древности посягнули Белой Колдунье. Поняв, что своим длинным языком она могла навлечь на себя беду, Люси затаила дыхание. Но волк внезапно рассмеялся странным лающим смехом.

– Ее Величество действительно такая Отважная, как говорят.

Волк поднялся и молча потрусил обратно к кустам.

– Да, и в качестве жеста доброй воли я прошу вас сказать Верховному королю, что сейчас ему стоит опасаться вовсе не волков и не распрей нарнийцев. Что-то ходит вокруг замка, пытаясь найти дорогу внутрь.

– Что?

– Что-то… плохое.

С этими словами волк скользнул обратно в кусты, оставив Люси, которую бил озноб, сожалеть, что она отделалась от стражи, на которой так настаивал Каспиан.  Кажется, осторожный король был не так уж неправ.

* * *

– Эдмунд.

– М-м-м-м?

Король был занят тем, что наблюдал, как группа людей и нарнийских животных толкала тяжелые камни к нужному месту. Реконструкция Асланова кургана была временно приостановлена. Сейчас было важнее приложить все усилия для того, чтобы построить дома для тех, чьи жилища сгорели при пожаре. Это было полезно и для тельмаринцев, и для нарнийцев: работа плечом к плечу как нельзя лучше способствует преодолению разногласий между давними врагами. Не то чтобы драк не было вовсе, но их, по крайней мере, стало легче прекращать.

– Эдмунд, мне надо с тобой поговорить, – голос Люси звучал серьезнее, чем обычно, и Эдмунд повернулся к сестре.

– Что случилось, Лу?

Люси была слегка нахмурена и обеспокоена.

– Мне надо поговорить с Питером и Каспианом, но я сначала я хочу рассказать все тому, кто не будет так бурно реагировать, как они.

Такого Эдмунд не ожидал. Подняв бровь, он спросил:

– Лу, что стряслось?

И она поведала брату о том, что случилось. После вспышки гнева из-за того, что кто-то столько опасный, как волк, так близко подобрался к его сестре, Эдмунд понял, что она права. Он и сам разозлился из-за того, что произошло, но Каспиан и Питер придут в бешенство. Эдмунд подумал, что, возможно, будет лучше, если он сам с ними поговорит, но Люси не согласилась, так как она обещала волку, что лично передаст его слова Питеру.

Питер и Каспиан среагировали именно так, как и ожидал Эдмунд.

– КТО там был?!

Верховный король был так разъярен, что вскочил с места. Каспиан мало знал о волках, но зато он знал, что волк определенно не должен был проскользнуть мимо стражи.

– Пит, успокойся. С Лу все в порядке, – напомнил ему Эдмунд. – На самом деле это даже хорошо, что волк решил встретиться именно с ней. Если бы на ее месте был кто-то из нас, мы бы сразу же попытались его убить.

– Я должен поговорить с лордом Теннетом, – прорычал Каспиан.

Люси умоляюще на него посмотрела.

– О, Каспиан, пожалуйста, не надо. Он и так делает все, что в его силах.

– Но этого все равно недостаточно, – коротко ответил король.

Услышав это, Люси уперла руки в бока, и Эдмунд мысленно рассмеялся, довольный, что на этот раз лекция Люси достанется Каспиану, а не кому-то из Пэвенси.

– Ты слишком много от него хочешь, – воскликнула Люси. – Нельзя ожидать, что он будет готов абсолютно ко всему, что может произойти. Откуда он знает, как действуют нарнийцы? Лорд Теннет привык иметь дело с людьми, Каспиан. Требуется время, чтобы он привык и к нарнийским созданиям.

– Люси, – терпеливо сказал Каспиан, – я только хочу, чтобы для обеспечения твоей безопасности, а также безопасности твоей сестры и твоих братьев делалось все возможное. И если генерал не может с этим справиться, я найду кого-нибудь еще.

Люси раздраженно всплеснула руками, выглядя при этом в точности, как ее мама.

– Когда мы правили Нарнией, то прекрасно обходились без твоей чрезмерной опеки, Каспиан. Веришь или нет, но мы сражались и обеспечивали безопасность _других_. До сих пор я не жаловалась только потому, что знала: ты хотел как лучше, но Аслан никогда не сделал бы нас королями и королевами, если бы мы были такими беспомощными, как ты, очевидно, думаешь.

– Но я вовсе не думаю, что Ваши Величества беспомощны…, – выдавил Каспиан.

Эдмунд усмехнулся.

– Нет? Беспомощной ты считаешь только Сьюзен? Или это предлог, чтобы продемонстрировать ей, как ты о ней заботишься? Потому что приставить к ней толпу стражников – не самый романтичный жест. И вообще, почему ты перестал с нами есть?

– Э-э-э?

Люси так внезапно сменила тему разговора, что застала Каспиана врасплох, и теперь он судорожно обдумывал, что ответить. В первый раз он видел маленькую девочку столь раздраженной, и это… пугало больше, чем должно было.

– Трапезы. Ты перестал есть с нами, а это неправильно, –  заявила Люси, топнув маленькой ножкой. – Мы все – семья, и ты не можешь прекратить обедать и ужинать с нами только потому, что Сью поругалась с тобой из-за того, что ты был невыносим.

– Невыносим? – Каспиан взглянул на Питера, глазами умоляя о помощи, но Верховный король открыто ухмылялся и не пришел на подмогу другу.

– Да, ты был несносен, и теперь пора это прекратить. Я выше вас по рангу, Ваше Величество, – добавила Люси, – так что… вот.

В комнате повисла тишина.

– Ну, значит, решено, – торжественно сказал Эдмунд. – Ее Королевское Величество королева Люси Отважная приказала Его Величеству королю Каспиану Десятому прекратить быть несносным. Оформить это официально?

– Думаю, это можно устроить, – мудро сказал Питер. – Рипичип.

– Да, мой король? – мыш появился мгновенно.

– Уведомь, пожалуйста, королевских писарей, что мы приняли новый закон: «Королю Каспиану запрещено быть невыносимым и приказано присутствовать на всех королевских трапезах».

Питер получал массу удовольствия от всего происходящего, особенно учитывая тот факт, что мыш немедленно умчался исполнять поручение короля. К этому времени Каспиан был пунцовым от смущения.

– Это и вправду необходимо? – немного жалобно спросил Каспиан, прекрасно понимая, что над ним попросту издеваются.

– Думаю, да, – хмыкнул Эдмунд.

– А теперь пусть кто-нибудь пойдет и выяснит, о чем говорил волк, а я хочу поиграть с моим котенком, – внезапно личико Люси вновь стало счастливым. – Никто не может сказать, нарнийская она кошка или нет, поэтому я пытаюсь заставить ее поговорить со мной. Питер, не хочешь составить мне компанию? Ты с ней совсем мало играешь.

Питер закашлялся, а потом широко улыбнулся сестре.

– Может, позже, Лу. Каспиан не в себе, и ему нужна дружеская поддержка.

Люси бросила на тельмаринца еще один многозначительный взгляд и погрозила ему пальцем. Каспиану хватило такта, чтобы почтительно склонить перед Люси голову и не поднимать ее до тех пор, пока королева не вышла из комнаты. Затем он застонал и плюхнулся в кресло, в то время как два других короля завывали от смеха.

– Ну, мой король, каково это – быть поставленным на место так же, как она обычно делает это с нами? – спросил Эдмунд, утирая слезы.

– А ведь с Люси легче иметь дело, чем со Сьюзен, – добавил Питер. – К счастью, я выше рангом их обеих. А вот вам не повезло.

– Ну, спасибо, Питер.

– Всегда пожалуйста, Каспиан.

* * *

Если вокруг замка и бродило что-то злое, тельмаринцы и нарнийские создания этого не обнаружили. С другой стороны, они так и не поняли, как волк пробрался в сад.

* * *

Каспиан проскользнул в полутемную кухню и, зевая, кивнул паре слуг, еще не ушедших спать. Они готовили опару для завтрашнего хлеба, и запах поднимающегося теста успокаивал Каспиана. Направляясь к кладовой, Каспиан не думал, что застанет на кухне кого-либо еще в такой поздний час. Однако кое-кто сидел за большим громоздким столом для разделки мяса, опираясь на локоть и лениво ковыряясь в тарелке с яблочным пирогом. Каспиан застыл на месте, размышляя, повезло ему или нет, и это время Сьюзен его заметила.

– Каспиан? Что ты тут делаешь так поздно? – спросила Сьюзен, поворачиваясь к нему.

Должно быть, она спустилась в кухню после того, как переоделась ко сну, поскольку ее длинные волосы были распущены, а одета она была в халат, а не платье. Каспиан заставил себя не смотреть на вырез халата.

– То же, что и ты, – ответил Каспиан, заходя в кладовую.

Хорошенько там порывшись, он вернулся к Сьюзен с недоеденным за ужином ягодным пирогом и ложкой.

– Можно к тебе присоединиться? – спросил он тихо, и Сьюзен кивнула.

Каспиан огляделся по сторонам.

– Ты одна?

– Нет. Вокруг нас полно мышей, но я им сказала, что хочу побыть наедине со своими мыслями, поэтому они любезно согласились не показываться мне на глаза.

Как только она это сказала, из темного угла за спиной Сьюзен показалась усатая мордочка. Пипичик поклонился Каспиану и, поведя носом, снова скрылся в темноте.

– Мне уйти? – спросил он, чувствуя себя немного неловко.

Он не хотел ей мешать и знал, что она по-прежнему недовольна тем, что ее окружало так много стражи. Но Сьюзен покачала головой.

– Нет, оставайся. Что там у тебя?

Сьюзен перегнулась через стол, разглядывая десерт Каспиана.

Король ел прямо из сковородки, чего ему с детства не позволялось делать. Но, в конце концов, должны же быть у короля хоть какие-то привилегии, верно?

– Черника, – ответил он.

Сьюзен выглядела разочарованной.

– Ой, не знала, что черничный пирог еще остался.

Каспиан, не сдержавшись, слегка улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Сьюзен обиженно надула губы. Пытаясь вести себя естественно (что ему плохо удавалось), король толкнул сковородку на середину стола, чтобы Сьюзен могла разделить с Каспианом десерт. И, разумеется, тот факт, что он толкнул сковородку слишком далеко и теперь вынужден был тянуться через весь стол, чтобы достать до пирога, не добавлял Каспиану уверенности в себе. К счастью, довольная Сьюзен, зачерпнувшая большую ложку пирога, этого не заметила.

– Знаешь, дома мама непременно отругала бы меня за то, что я ем прямо из сковородки, – заметила Сьюзен и вздохнула от удовольствия, когда зачерпнула еще одну большую ложку. – Но так намного вкуснее, правда?

Каспиан, смотревший на нее со странным выражением лица, тряхнул головой и широко улыбнулся. Он не собирался признаваться в том, что Сьюзен, у которой обычно были безупречные манеры за столом, выглядела необычайно мило, с жадностью поедая его десерт.

– Я никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ты говорила о своем мире, – заметил Каспиан. – Никто из вас о нем не говорит, только Питер упомянул его однажды.

Сьюзен пожала плечами и слегка нахмурилась.

– Это несколько… сложно.

Он ничего не ответил, но по его молчанию Сьюзен поняла, что он хотел бы, чтобы она объяснила.

– Понимаешь, мы ведь не знаем, когда нам придется возвращаться домой. Когда мы первый раз попали в Нарнию, мы вообще не думали, что когда-либо вернемся в Англию. И чем дольше мы здесь жили, тем меньше помнили свой родной дом. Я думаю, мы вообще не вернулись бы, если бы тогда, когда шли через шкаф, поняли, что он ведет в Англию.

– А сейчас? – мягко надавил на нее Каспиан.

– Сейчас? Ты же сам видишь, как сейчас обстоят дела. Аслан хотел вернуть нас, но нарнийцы подняли из-за этого шум и уговорили его позволить нам остаться. Мы не должны были задерживаться в Нарнии столько времени, и я иногда задаюсь вопросом, как долго мы здесь пробудем. Мне кажется, что мы живем как бы взаймы, – при мысли об этом Сьюзен тяжело вздохнула и нагнулась, чтобы взять еще пирога. Это было немного неудобно, но они оба не обращали на это внимания.

– Ты поэтому иногда такая грустная?

Это откровенное замечание удивило Сьюзен, но она взяла себя в руки и, снова пожав плечами, храбро улыбнулась.

– Ты не будешь нуждаться в нас всю жизнь, – просто ответила она. – Рано или поздно ты захочешь самостоятельности. Все мужчины этого хотят.

Некоторое время Каспиан молчал, и Сьюзен видела, что он обдумывает свой ответ. Однако, когда он наконец заговорил, королеве показалось, что он поменял тему разговора.

– Люси разозлилась на меня за то, что я не ел с вами, – сказал Каспиан. – И прочитала мне нотацию.

– Пф, – фыркнула Сьюзен, – это еще что, вот когда она вырастет…

– После всего, что произошло на прошлой неделе, я никогда бы не подумал, что вы захотите видеть меня за одним столом с вами, – мягко сказал Каспиан, и его слова выдали его уязвимость. Сьюзен слегка наклонила голову, изумленно глядя на него. – Королева Люси проинформировала меня, что, несмотря на все разногласия, мы одна семья и поэтому должны трапезничать вместе.

– В семьях тоже ссорятся, Каспиан, – немного виновато сказала Сьюзен. Она знала, что в последнее время была к нему несправедлива, и ее слова относились к ним обоим. – Но это не значит, что мы должны перестать общаться друг с другом.

– Никогда в жизни у меня не было никого, с кем можно было бы поссориться или прекратить общаться, моя королева, – признался Каспиан. – И до того момента, как я сбежал из замка, я всегда ел в одиночестве.

Сьюзен инстинктивно дотронулась до его руки. Рядом с ней всегда находились братья, сестра, родители, и Сьюзен стало очень жалко Каспиана, у которого не было никого.

– Всю жизнь я был один, и хотя когда-нибудь я перестану нуждаться в вашей политической поддержке, мне будет больно потерять… вас.

Сьюзен молчала, по-прежнему держа его за руку. Она не знала, кого он имел в виду под словом «вас»: всех Пэвенси или только Сьюзен. Через секунду Каспиан сжал ее руку, но глаза от тарелки так и не поднял.

– Люси сказала мне, что я грубо вела себя с тобой, – произнесла Сьюзен. – Думаю, она была права.

Каспиан усмехнулся.

– А мне она сказала, что я был несносен.

– Она наконец-то это поняла? – засмеялась Сьюзен. – Видишь, хоть кто-то со мной согласен!

– Как насчет того, что ты была со мной груба? – поддразнил ее Каспиан, и Сьюзен шутливо ударила его рукой, в которой держала ложку.

Брызги черники разлетелись во все стороны, но Каспиан не обратил на это внимания: на его лице вдруг появилось серьезное выражение.

– Так мы помирились, моя королева? – Каспиану необходимо было это знать. – Вы больше на меня не сердитесь?

– Нет, не сержусь. Но при одном условии, – лукаво добавила Сьюзен.

– Каком? – напрягся Каспиан.

– Я тебя окончательно прощу, если мне достанутся остатки пирога! – объявила Сьюзен с усмешкой, схватила сковородку и попыталась убежать от удивленного Каспиана с законной добычей. Смеясь, Сьюзен обогнула стол и направилась было к двери, но она не учла, что Каспиан все еще держит ее за руку. Король дернул ее на себя, Сьюзен взвизгнула, споткнувшись о его длинные ноги, и упала прямо на грудь тельмаринцу. Она собиралась сказать что-то ехидное, но забыла о своем намерении, взглянув в черные глаза Каспиана. Сьюзен вспомнила, что она чувствовала, когда Каспиан поцеловал ее в коридоре, и ее сердце бешено забилось. Одной рукой Каспиан обнял ее за талию, крепко прижимая к себе, и у Сьюзен перехватило дыхание, когда она почувствовала, как он силен. Каспиан наклонил голову, словно снова собирался ее поцеловать, но так и не поцеловал, предоставляя Сьюзен возможность решить, хочет ли она этого. Королева закрыла глаза, подалась вперед и…

 **_Шлеп._ **

Губы Сьюзен застыли в сантиметре от губ Каспиана. Что-то с хлюпом размазалось по груди Каспиана и ее собственной, и теперь они оба были вымазаны темно-синими ягодами.

– Оу, – выдохнула расстроенная Сьюзен.

Она совсем забыла, что держала в руках украденный черничный пирог, который теперь красовался на их с Каспианом одежде.

– Каспиан, мне так жаль!

Сьюзен попыталось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы отчистить ягоды, но Каспиан, не обращая на это внимания, громко смеялся, и она поняла, что впервые слышит, как он по-настоящему смеется. Вместо того чтобы отпустить Сьюзен, он притянул ее поближе к себе и, ухмыльнувшись, поцеловал. Вначале Сьюзен попыталась было вырваться, уверенная, что необходимо срочно что-то сделать, чтобы отчистить одежду, но затем, поняв, что происходит, расслабилась в объятиях Каспиана, обняла его за шею и ответила на поцелуй. По-прежнему держа Сьюзен за руку, Каспиан чуть приподнял ее, так, что теперь волосы королевы падали ему на лицо. Потом он отстранился от нее и улыбнулся. Сьюзен улыбнулась ему в ответ и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Каспиана. Сковородка упала на пол.

– Сью? – раздался голос шокированного Эдмунда.

Каспиан и Сьюзен замерли, и с лица Каспиана мгновенно пропала улыбка, когда он понял, в какой компрометирующей ситуации они оказались: королева сидит у него коленях, а он ее обнимает. Каспиан немедленно отпустил Сьюзен, и она, потеряв равновесие, упала на пол. Тельмаринец попытался удержать ее, но было слишком поздно, и все, что успел сделать Каспиан – это подставить руку, чтобы смягчить ее падение. При этом сам король не удержался на ногах и едва не упал на Сьюзен, но вовремя схватился за край стола. Необычайно гордый тем, что он предотвратил ужасную катастрофу, Каспиан взглянул на Эдмунда, затем на Сьюзен, а затем на свою заляпанную черничным пирогом рубашку. Он ожидал, что королева будет в ужасе от того, что случилось, но она смеялась так, что у нее на глазах выступили слезы.

Каспиан глупо улыбнулся и помог ей подняться с пола, что было нелегко, учитывая то, что от смеха Сьюзен не очень твердо держалась на ногах. И теперь Каспиан ждал, что скажет брат леди. Тельмаринец не удивился бы, если бы Эдмунд вызвал его на дуэль, чего Каспиану очень не хотелось: во-первых, Эдмунд был очень хорошим мечником, а во-вторых, Каспиан будет выглядеть по-идиотски, сражаясь в испачканной черникой одежде. Но, тем не менее, Каспиан гордо выпрямился, готовый принять свою судьбу как мужчина. При этом он изо всех сил старался сдержать смех. Некоторое время Эдмунд молча смотрел на сестру и тельмаринца, а потом вдруг разозлился.

– Это был последний ягодный пирог, так? Ох, черт бы вас обоих побрал!– рявкнул Эдмунд, резко повернулся и вышел из кухни.

И только когда он убедился, что скрылся из поля зрения Сьюзен и Каспиана, Эдмунд позволил себе улыбнуться.

* * *

Хаана, по своему обыкновению, паслась вдали от табуна. Она слишком долго жила одна, и за это время ее потребность в обществе других лошадей притупилась. Она знала, что это смущает других лошадей и заставляет их держаться от нее подальше, но Хаана ничего не могла с этим поделать: она была такой, какой была, и не собиралась меняться. Этим вечером трава, покрытая росой, была необычайно вкусна. Хаана была рада, что пришла сюда: это было самое лучше пастбище из всех, что она знала. Довольная и расслабившаяся кобыла тихо заржала. А затем, когда она потянулась к молодым побегам, росшим слева от нее, Хаана вдруг унюхала что-то. Что-то… плохое.

Кобыла всхрапнула, быстро подняла голову, прянув ушами, и напрягла слух, пытаясь понять, где находился источник запаха. Хаана закатила глаза, когда запах стал сильнее, и нервно ударила землю копытами. Хаана была храброй кобылой, и до сегодняшнего вечера она ни разу ничего не боялась. Вокруг нее все замерло, даже насекомые, и это было недобрым знаком. Лошадь задрожала, едва плохой запах ударил ей в нос. С громким ржанием она развернулась и галопом сорвалась с места, направляясь к табуну. Нееха, вожак табуна, уже дремал, но быстро проснулся, услышав ее приближение. Жеребец вышел навстречу Хаане, и она, задыхаясь от бега, попыталась объяснить, что ее напугало. Но к тому времени, как она пришла в себя, чтобы связно все рассказать, и привела его к этому месту, плохой запах уже выветрился.

Той ночью Хаана спала в середине табуна.

* * *

Сьюзен вскинула лук, натянула тетиву, встала наизготовку и прицелилась. Это был сложный выстрел, даже для нее, но именно поэтому королева любила испытания такого рода: они лишь оттачивали ее мастерство. Когда-то, соревнуясь с ней в стрельбе по яблокам, Трампкин проворчал, что те яблоки были больше похожи на вишни. Так вот, сейчас Сьюзен в присутствии гнома действительно стреляла по вишням. Ну, по крайней мере, она пыталась это сделать, поскольку даже малейший ветерок весьма усложнял задачу…

Белая лилия скользнула по щеке королевы, и Сьюзен, вздрогнув от неожиданности, быстро повернула лук. Высокий мужчина отступил назад и улыбнулся ей. Сьюзен опустила лук и раздраженно вздохнула.

– Никогда больше так не делай, Каспиан, – предупредила его Сьюзен. – Я же могла в тебя выстрелить.

Но короля, казалось, не волновала такая перспектива, и, судя  по его улыбке и расслабленной позе, Каспиан находился в отличном настроении.

– Тогда я упал бы к вашим ногам, моя королева, – сказал он, поклонился и протянул ей лилию на длинном стебле. Его темные глаза блестели. – Если верить учебникам истории, я был бы не первым, кого постигла такая участь.

Сьюзен отложила лук и улыбнулась ему: казалось, хорошее настроение Каспиана было заразительным. Сделав реверанс, она взяла цветок и вдохнула его запах.

– Ваше Величество должны знать, что невежливо напоминать женщине о ее возрасте, – лукаво сказала она, подходя ближе к Каспиану. – Особенно если этой женщине 1300 лет. Но поскольку вы еще молоды, я вас прощаю.

– Ее Величество еще более Великодушны, чем говорит молва, – с ухмылкой ответил Каспиан. – А молва говорит только хорошее.

– А я скажу, что все это слишком приторно, на мой вкус, – пробормотал позади них Трампкин, – так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

Гном бросил на Сьюзен и Каспиана взгляд, полный отвращения, и пошел прочь, миновав стоящих на страже бдительных мышей. Каспиану хватило совести выглядеть смущенным, но его хорошее настроение все равно было видно невооруженным глазом.

– Спасибо за цветок. Так почему ты сегодня в таком замечательном расположении духа? – спросила Сьюзен с любопытством.

Она отломила у лилии стебель и воткнула цветок себе в волосы. Каспиан лег на траву подле нее, наблюдая за тем, как королева взяла лук и снова прицелилась. Он потянулся и окончательно расслабился. Сьюзен нравилось видеть его столь беспечным, потому что он редко бывал таким.

– Я праздную.

– Что?

– За все время с того момента, как я стал королем, это первая неделя, прошедшая без кризисов, катастроф и различного рода неприятностей.

– Не говори так, сглазишь, – предупредила его Сьюзен, почти серьезно.

Она прищурилась, натягивая тетиву. Опершись на локти, Каспиан, немало ни смущаясь, наблюдал за Сьюзен, которой стоило немалых усилий не обращать на это внимания.

– Если беды не миновать, значит, так тому и быть, – сказал Каспиан, пожав плечами, и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, во что целится Сьюзен. – Но последняя неделя прошла без проблем, и я имею право этому порадоваться. Пойдем покатаемся на лошадях?

– Мм-м-м? – казалось, Сьюзен его не слышала: она наконец выстрелила и некоторое время наблюдала за полетом стрелы.

Затем она улыбнулась и повесила лук на плечо.

– Думаю, это хорошая идея: еще рано, так что это не вызовет скандала.

Каспиан смотрел на нее огромными глазами.

– Ты только что попала в _вишню_?

Сьюзен подняла бровь.

– Испугались, Ваше Величество?  – спросила она с усмешкой и пошла забрать стрелу.

Каспиан довольно улыбнулся, вскочил на ноги и последовал за ней

* * *

 _– Поздравляю._

 _– С чем?_

 _– С хорошо проделанной работой._

 _– Она еще не закончена._

 _– Тогда поздравляю с тем, что все решается как раз в этот момент._

 _– Замечательно._

* * *

Утро наступило слишком быстро.

– Королева Люси, королева Сьюзен, короли ожидают вас. Ваши Величества, сказать им, чтобы они начинали завтрак без вас? – пробился сквозь сон Люси обеспокоенный голос фрейлины.

– М-м-м-м? – это было единственное, что в данный момент могла ответить пытавшаяся проснуться Люси.

Младшая королева сначала зажмурилась из-за ярких солнечных лучей, проникавших через окно, а затем затуманенным взглядом оглядела комнату.

– Сколькосейчасвремени? – неразборчиво пробормотала Сьюзен, которая, судя по голосу, чувствовала себя такой же уставшей, как и Люси. Сьюзен села в кровати и зевнула. – Мы проспали?

– Да, больше чем на час, Ваши Величества, – ответила придворная дама. – Колокола не разбудили вас как обычно.

– Чертовы колокола, – пробурчала Сьюзен.

Люси любила слушать веселый перезвон колоколов каждое утро на рассвете и вечером на закате. Она думала, что это прекрасно – начинать день с музыки и солнечного света. Ни ее братья, ни сестра не были с ней согласны, поскольку любили поспать подольше, в отличие от Люси, которая была ранней пташкой. Однако этим утром маленькой королеве больше всего на свете хотелось снова лечь спать.

– Они не могут позавтракать без нас? – жалобно спросила Люси.

Сьюзен бросила на нее короткий взгляд, опять зевнула и, внезапно вздрогнув, потерла грудь, словно та болела.

– Учитывая тот шум, который ты подняла из-за того, что Каспиан с нами не ел? Нет, не могут.

Обе королевы неохотно встали с кроватей, но ни одна из так толком и не проснулась. Сьюзен никогда не спускалась к завтраку до тех пор, пока не была уверена, что ее прическа и одежда в полном порядке, поскольку полагала, что королеве не пристало выглядеть как оборванке. И, как правило, она настаивала на том, чтобы Люси также привела себя в приличный вид, пока Люси наконец не выманивала ее из комнаты. Но сегодня после нескольких безуспешных попыток сделать прическу Сьюзен махнула рукой и оставила волосы распущенными, не сказав при этом ни слова по поводу того, что Люси не переоделась и осталась в ночной рубашке. Про туфли сестры попросту забыли.

Питер и Каспиан вежливо встали, когда Люси и Сьюзен добрались до столовой. Эдмунда, который давно уже потихоньку таскал с большого блюда выпечку, Верховный король схватил за руку и заставил подняться.

– Ну, наконец-то вы пришли, – добродушно сказал Питер. – Девушки все время опаздывают.

– Ты ужасно выглядишь, Сью, – заявил Эдмунд, и сестра гневно на него посмотрела. – Опять все ночь ела ягодные пироги на кухне?

В любом другом случае Сьюзен непременно язвительно ответила бы, но этим утром она никак не отреагировала на слова брата. Каспиан выдвинул кресла для Люси и Сьюзен, и королевы плюхнулись на них как мешки с зерном. Каспиан ничего не сказал, но на лице его появилось обеспокоенное выражение.

– Вы обе нормально себя чувствуете? – спросил Питер. – Лу, ты какая-то бледная.

– Я в порядке, Питер, просто очень устала, – ответила Люси и прикрыла ладошкой рот, зевая.

Она взяла себе булочку, но есть не стала, лишь отщипнула от нее кусочек. Сьюзен смотрела в свою тарелку так, словно забыла, для чего она предназначена.

– Сьюзен, ты вообще собираешься завтракать? – обратился  Питер ко второй сестре.

Ему казалось, что с обеими королевами что-то явно не так. Сьюзен взглянула на него, словно не понимая о чем речь.

– М-м-м? Что? Нет, я не хочу есть.

– Тогда почему мы ждали так долго…, – возмущенную речь Эдмунда прервал пинок в ногу от старшего брата.

– Может, стоит послать за врачами? – мягко спросил Каспиан, но Эдмунд покачал головой.

– Они, наверное, все ночь болтали, так, девочки?

Но ни одна из них не ответила. Люси потирала шею и, казалось, была не в себе. Сьюзен сидела, снова уставившись в свою тарелку, и выглядела так, словно думала о чем-то своем, однако на самом деле в ее голове не было ни единой связной мысли.

– Вы двое вчера поздно легли спать? – повторил Питер вопрос Эдмунда. – Сью?

– М-м-м? – Сьюзен посмотрела на Питера и попыталась сосредоточиться. – Я не помню, что случилось вчера ночью, Пит.

Услышав это, Каспиан обиделся, потому что вчерашний вечер был одним из лучших вечеров в его жизни.

– Вчера мы с Ее Величеством катались на лошадях в яблоневом саду, – сказал Каспиан, пристально глядя на Сьюзен. – В замок мы вернулись на закате, и я проводил Ее Величество в их с королевой Люси апартаменты. Вы помните, моя королева? – спросил он уныло.

– Да, конечно, – ответила Сьюзен. – Это я помню… но я не помню, что случилось после того, как ты ушел, Каспиан. Лу уже спала, и я, должно быть, тоже легла спать.

– А я, наверное, заснула задолго до того, как вернулась Сьюзен, потому что я не помню, как она вошла в комнату, – сказала Люси, пытаясь казаться бодрее, чем была на самом деле. – Но мы со Сьюзен должны чувствовать себя более отдохнувшими, ведь когда мы легли спать, было еще очень рано.

– Я все же пошлю за врачом, – решил Каспиан.

Ему не нравилось, как Сьюзен трет грудь, словно та болит. Король встал.

– Ой, Каспиан, пожалуйста, не надо врачей, – попросила Люси. – Мы еще немного поспим, и с нами все будет в порядке. Ну, пожалуйста

Колеблющийся Каспиан взглянул на Сьюзен, ожидая ее реакции на свое предложение, однако королева зевала, прикрыв рот рукой, сонно моргала и не прислушивалась к разговору.

– Хорошо, – уступил Каспиан. – Проводить тебя до вашей комнаты? – спросил он Люси.

Люси посмотрела на Питера, и тот, уверенный, что сон может пойти его сестрам на пользу, согласно кивнул. Младшая королева неуверенно встала, и Каспиан предложил ей опереться на него, однако Люси протянула к нему  руки, как делают маленькие дети, когда хотят, чтобы их взяли на руки. Каспиан был удивлен, поскольку обычно королева вела себя более взросло, но, тем не менее, наклонился и поднял ее. Еще до того, как они вышли из комнаты, Люси заснула, положив голову на плечо Каспиана.

– Она так не делала с тех пор, как мы уехали от профессора, – заметил Эдмунд, и они с Питером обменялись встревоженными взглядами. – Сью, хочешь, чтобы мы тебя проводили?

– М-м-м?

– Ясно, пошли, – одной рукой Питер обнял сестру за талию и помог ей встать с кресла.

Она, как и Люси, положила голову на плечо Питера и пошла к себе в комнату, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Примерно на полпути она едва не упала, и Питер, не спрашивая у нее разрешения, поднял ее на руки и понес, недовольно ворча, поскольку Сьюзен была значительно тяжелее Люси. Однако королева не обратила на это внимания, она даже не поняла, что ее несут на руках. За ними шел обеспокоенный Эдмунд.

– Кажется, все же лучше позвать врача, – сказал он Верховному королю.

– Да, пожалуйста.

Эдмунд повернулся было, чтобы пойти за врачом, но застыл на месте, услышав крик Люси. Опередив Питера, Эдмунд влетел в комнату Сьюзен и Люси с мечом на изготовку, но, как оказалось, драться ему было не с кем. Люси сидела на краешке своей кровати, держа в руках маленький красный футляр, и горько плакала. Рядом ней стоял Каспиан, и шокированное выражение на его лице сменилось яростью. Люси, у которой по щекам катились слезы, показала Эдмунду пустой футляр.

– Ох, Эд, это ужасно! Кто-то украл мой бальзам!

* * *

Врачом оказалась средних лет женщина с седеющими на висках волосами и морщинками в уголках глаз. Когда-то она была очень красива, однако жизнь тельмаринцев, когда ими правил Мираз, была нелегкой, и это отразилось на ее лице. Некоторое время она провела в спальне королев, осматривая их, а затем доложила о результатах королям.

– У Их Величеств анемия, – сказала она. – У королевы Люси в большей степени, чем у королевы Сьюзен, однако королева Люси быстрее приходит в себя в силу ее юного возраста. В остальном они здоровы, и будут в полном порядке, после того, как отдохнут.

– Анемия? – спросил Питер. – Что это значит?

– Попросту говоря, симптомы Их Величеств _обычно_ характерны для большой кровопотери.

– Кровопотеря? Как при порезе? – коротко спросил Рипичип.

Помимо королей и Рипичипа в гостиной апартаментов Сьюзен и Люси присутствовали также Стальные Копыта, Трампкин и Пипичик. Никого больше Питер в комнату не пустил, так как слухи о болезни королев и без того распространились со скоростью света. Остальные друзья королевской семьи и доверенные лица отправились в город, в надежде найти вора, укравшего бальзам Люси, не привлекая к этому излишнего внимания. Эдмунд, который отдавал распоряжения о поисках, вернулся в тот самый момент, когда врач говорила о диагнозе. Вместе с Эдмундом в комнату вошел лорд Теннет.

– Да, – ответила врач, убирая инструменты и склянки и с любопытством рассматривая мыша.

– Вы сказала, что их симптомы _обычно_ характерны для кровопотери? – Каспиан заметил, что врач выделила слово «обычно».

Женщина кивнула.

– Да, сир. Видите ли, я не обнаружила у Их Величеств ни единой царапины, и королева Люси и королева Сьюзен уверены, что вчера не получили ни одной раны. Кроме того, нет других симптомов серьезной кровопотери: ни жара, ни судорог. Тем не менее, солдат, потерявший много крови, будет таким же бледным, вялым и уставшим, как Их Величества. Как бы там ни было, они очень медленно приходят в себя, поэтому им надо хорошо питаться, даже если они не голодны, и пить фруктовые соки. Вообще, им поможет любая жидкость кроме вина.

– Спасибо, – спокойно сказал Питер, и врач, поняв, что в ее присутствии больше нет необходимости, сделала реверанс и покинула комнату. – Так, для начала: Эд, ты что-нибудь узнал?

– Нет. Но информация о том, что у королевской семьи похищено что-то очень ценное, уже начала распространять среди горожан, и если вор или воры еще в городе, они знают, что их ищут. А такой маленький флакон легко спрятать.

– Просто великолепно, – вздохнул Питер. – Ладно, если уж все стало известно, надо извлечь из этого максимальную пользу. Нужно объявить награду тому, кто найдет бальзам. Хотя это все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена.

– Сообщи всем, что тот, кто отыщет бальзам – человек или зверь, – будет посвящен в рыцари, – сказал Каспиан.

– А если это сделает женщина? – с легкой усмешкой спросил его Эдмунд.

– Тогда она станет придворной дамой.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Питер Каспиана. – Но не думаю, что вор был случайным человеком. Когда могли похитить бальзам? Когда мы завтракали?

– Когда я принес Люси в комнату, там была фрейлина, она убиралась в комнате, – сказал Каспиан. – При ней бальзама не было, и она клянется, что не выходила из комнаты, а в апартаменты королев никто не заходил.

– Мы можем ей верить? – серьезно спросил Трампкин, принявший близко к сердцу тот, что случилось.

– Фрейлину сейчас проверяют, Ваши Величества, – вступил в разговор Теннет.

Он был мрачен и опускал глаза каждый раз, когда Каспиан смотрел в его сторону. Было очевидно, что он считал себя виноватым в случившемся.

– Сиры, – сказал ходящий взад и вперед Рипичип, и его маленькая лапка легла на эфесе меча, – мы полагаем, что загадочная болезнь Их Величеств и исчезновение бальзама связаны между собой?

– Прошлым вечером королева Сьюзен была в полном здравии,  – сказал несчастный и растерянный Каспиан. – Я в этом клянусь. Наша верховая прогулка была неспешной, и королева была в хорошем настроении, когда я проводил ее в ее покои. Первым делом она проверила, все ли в порядке с Люси, а затем мы попрощались. Не было ничего…

Король вдруг замолк и нахмурился.

– Что? – требовательно спросил Питер.

Каспиан поерзал.

– Не было ничего необычного.

– Но?

– Но у меня возникло странное чувство, будто я непременно должен лично осмотреть спальню королев, – признался Каспиан и покраснел, понимая, что то, что он сделал – неприлично. – Ее Величество это позабавило. Но после того, я все осмотрел и убедился, что все в норме, это чувство исчезло. Я бы не ушел, если бы не был уверен, что Их Величества в безопасности.

– Я всегда заглядываю в покои королев в середине ночи, чтобы удостовериться, что с ними ничего не случилось, – угрюмо сказал Трампкин. – И я тоже не заметил ничего подозрительного, хотя все тщательно проверил.

– При других обстоятельствах я сказал бы вам обоим, что думаю по этому поводу, – многозначительно сказал Питер, – но сейчас у нас есть проблемы поважнее. Люси уверена, что вчера вечером, перед тем как она легла спать, бальзам еще был при ней, а сегодня утром он уже исчез. Поэтому что-то или кто-то проник в комнату ночью. Или же фрейлина лжет.

– Мне снова ее допросить? – спросил лорд Теннет.

Каспиан кивнул.

– Да, но мягко. Что-то мне подсказывает, что эта женщина тут ни при чем. Она не меньше королев была расстроена тем, что бальзам пропал.

Теннет поклонился и вышел из комнаты выполнять поручение короля. Каспиан смотрел ему вслед со странным выражением лица. Стальные Копыта, решив что-то для себя, пошел за генералом.

– Мой король? – спросил Рипичип, заметив, каким взглядом проводил Каспиан Теннета.

Но Каспиан лишь покачал головой.

– Просто… Не могу понять, в чем дело: он нервничает больше, чем должен был бы.

– Возможно, он боится? Ваш предшественник был безжалостным тираном.

– Возможно.

– Давай все же вернемся к нашим проблемам, если, конечно, ты не подозреваешь генерала в чем-то, – сказал Питер.

В комнату зашел фавн с подносом еды для королев, отнес его в их спальню и вышел. Сразу после этого из двери спальни высунулась маленькая головка Люси.

– Лу? – подошел к ней Эдмунд. Девочка улыбнулась ему, выглядя при этом значительно лучше, чем утром. – Лу, ты должна оставаться в постели.

– Думаю, я кое-что нашла, – гордо сказала она. – Идите быстрее, посмотрите сами.

Но «идти быстрее» у них не получилось. Во-первых, потому что Каспиан решительно отказался входить в спальню королев, особенно с учетом того, что там отдыхала Сьюзен. Во-вторых, потому что тельмаринец запретил входить туда Трампкину, который пытался было последовать за Люси. На что Трампкин ответил, что ничего нового, в отличие от стеснительного юного короля, он там не увидит. Каспиан рассвирепел, услышав это, и Эдмунду пришлось встать между ними. Питер застонал, когда Рипичип и Пипичик ринулись на подмогу своему королю. Рипичип заявил, что гном – неподходящая компания для больных королев, и Трамкин поднял ногу, чтобы пнуть обоих мышей. Те обнажили свои мечи, а Люси вцепилась в рукав Каспиана, уговаривая его не глупить. Тельмаринский король вынужден был отойти в сторону, чтобы не споткнуться о доблестного мыша, и в итоге Трампкин повалил Рипичипа на пол и сел на него, к стыду самого мыша и к разочарованию Пипичика. Рипичип попросил у Верховного короля разрешение убить подлого гнома, и Люси заплакала при мысли, что мыш действительно может это сделать. Эдмунд разозлился на них на всех за то, что они расстроили Люси, и сказал Каспиану, чтобы тот прекратил быть ханжой: в конце концов, прошлой ночью он не только гулял со Сьюзен, но и заходил в ее спальню. Каспиан гневно выпрямился, и тут, наконец, Питер встал с места.

– Черт бы вас всех побрал! Хватит, – Питер окинул их всех властным взглядом. – Каспиан, оставь это. Трампкин, оставь в покое мыша, а вы, мыши, держите себя в руках! Эдмунд, заткнись. Лу, не плачь. Так что ты хотела нам показать?

Выяснилось, что Сьюзен так крепко спала, что, когда все вошли в спальню, она даже не пошевелилась. Люси подвела их к окну, которое было закрыто, когда она прошлой ночью ложилась спать.

– Смотрите, внутренняя щеколда сломана, – сказала Люси. – Кто-то толкал ее до тех пор, пока она не сломалась.

– Кто-то пытался открыть створки внутрь, пока не понял, что они открываются наружу, – подумал вслух Эдмунд. – Если бы ты была в комнате в это время, ты бы услышала, как сломалась щеколда, Люси?

– Конечно, я же не глухая, – ответила Люси. – Ночью так тихо, что слышен малейший шум.

– Что, если это случилось не ночью? – спросил Трампкин, глядя из окна на колокольню.

Каспиан посмотрел на него большими глазами.

– На закате, – сказал он. – Мы еще гуляли, когда били в колокола, но вскоре после этого вернулись в замок. Окно было закрыто.

– Потому что я его заперла, – сказала проснувшаяся Сьюзен, которая сидела на кровати и, как и Люси, выглядела немного лучше. – Я положила лук на прикроватный столик рядом с бальзамом Люси. Теперь я это помню. Я еще подумала, что ей хотелось подышать свежим воздухом, но мне показалось, что в комнате слишком холодно… Я положила лук, проверила, все ли в порядке с Люси, и вышла пожелать тебе спокойной ночи. Я помню, что ты настоял на том, чтобы самому осмотреть спальню. Бальзам был на столике.

– Но я не открывала окно, – сказала немного испуганная Люси, – а это значит…

Питер побледнел и посмотрел на своих любимых сестер.

– А это значит, что когда Сьюзен вошла в спальню вчера вечером, тот, кто украл бальзам, был уже там.

* * *

Тельмаринская ведьма выглядела именно так, как и полагается выглядеть ведьме: красивая, но отчужденная, она холодно посмотрела на королей и с плохо скрываемой ненавистью – на нарнийцев, когда вошла в спальню.

– Ваши Величества посылали за мной? – спросила она, приседая в глубоком, но неискреннем реверансе.

По лицам Питера и Каспиана было понятно, что ни один из них не хотел бы видеть ее в замке: у них обоих уже был печальный опыт встреч с ведьмами. Странно, но непринужденнее всего в обществе ведьмы чувствовал себя Эдмунд, чье общение со злой колдуньей повлекло когда-то тяжелые последствия.

– Нам нужно посмотреть в прошлое, – сказал он пришедшей ведьме. – Мы хотим увидеть, что случилось в этой комнате вчера ночью.

Колдунья казалась немного удивленной.

– Король тельмаринцев внезапно приревновал королеву? – спросила она с легкой улыбкой. – Или это нарнийские короли стали вдруг ревнивыми?

– Следи за языком, ведьма, – зло сказал Трампкин. – Мы и без того не любим таких, как ты.

– И, тем не менее, именно моего общества вы жаждете, – пробормотала она, медленным изучающим взглядом окидывая Питера с ног до головы, отчего молодой человек покраснел.

– Это не сработает, – сурово сказал наблюдавший за ней Эдмунд. – Нам надо увидеть, что произошло вчера, ты нам поможешь или нет?

– Мои короли, это непростая задача. Не существует простого способа всего лишь _увидеть_ прошлое, необходимо слиться с ним, стать одним целым. Вы готовы пойти на такой риск? – ведьма подняла бровь.

– Это угроза? – холодно спросила сидевшая в кресле Сьюзен. Она чувствовала себя намного лучше, хотя время от времени потирала ноющую грудь. И королева невзлюбила ведьму, едва та переступила порог. – Нас поддерживает Аслан, и с твоей стороны по меньшей мере недальновидно замышлять предательство. Или помоги нам, или уходи, но не смей лгать.

Взгляды ведьмы и Сьюзен скрестились, и в конце концов колдунья опустила глаза и снова поклонилась.

– Моя госпожа, – пробормотала она.

– Присутствие королев необходимо? – спросил Каспиан, все еще с недоверием смотревший на ведьму.

– Я хочу это увидеть, – сказала Сьюзен по-прежнему холодно, однако холодность эта относилась к ведьме, а не к Каспиану.

Люси пробормотала, что согласна с сестрой.

– Как пожелаете, – колдунья поднялась с места и встала в центре комнаты между кроватями Сьюзен и Люси. – Однако я настоятельно рекомендую молчать, что бы вы ни увидели и ни услышали. Вы должны быть так же молчаливы, как мотылек, сидящий на стене: даже королевские крылышки можно сломать.

Короли и королевы обменялись нервными взглядами, когда ведьма закрыла глаза. Вначале всем показалось, что ничего не происходит, и они даже подумали, что это была ненастоящая колдунья: настоящих ведьм было трудно найти и еще труднее уговорить помочь. Но затем Люси заметила, что в комнате холодает, как будто жаркое полуденное солнце вдруг исчезло с неба, а тени начали удлиняться и темнеть. Это вовсе не было похоже на кино, в котором в ускоренной съемке показывают, как день сменяется ночью. Для собравшихся в комнате все выглядело так, словно воздух вокруг них стал плотнее, а сгущавшаяся темнота была как никогда важна. И стоявший рядом с сестрами Питер почувствовал, как у него мороз прошел по коже: Люси одновременно прижималась к нему сбоку и лежала в своей кровати. Колдунья открыла черные как уголь глаза и жестко улыбнулась.

За окном начали звонить колокола.

Люси поежилась, наблюдая за тем, как она повернулась на другой бок и натянула на себя одеяло, бормоча что-то во сне. А затем Люси похолодела, потому что окно начало трястись. Младшая королева едва не завизжала, когда что-то коснулось ее руки, но это был лишь Каспиан, ободряюще сжавший ее ладонь. Окно тряслось все сильнее, хотя этого не было слышно за звоном колоколов, и все увидели, как сломалась щеколда, и окно вдруг прекратило трястись. Когда эхо колокольного звона окончательно стихло, Сьюзен поняла, что все это время она стояла, затаив дыхание. А потом очень-очень медленно окно стало открываться.

Длинная, сужающаяся к концу нога толщиной с мужское предплечье осторожно коснулась пола. Эдмунд, сразу же узнавший ее и прекрасно помнивший предупреждение ведьмы, зажал рукой рот Сьюзен, чтобы она не могла вскрикнуть. Питер чуть опоздал сделать то же самое с Люси, и девочка успела издать слабый возглас. Когда вторая нога того, кто лез в окно, встала рядом с первой, Верховный король пожалел, что не может закрыть сестре глаза. За первой и второй ногами последовали третья и четвертая, а потом показалось большое туловище, закутанное в старый рваный плащ. Когда оно сползло с подоконника, то все увидели, что у злоумышленника имеются еще две ноги.

Спящая Люси перевернулась на живот.

Существо, проникшее в спальню королев, на мгновение остановилось, а затем с тихим клацающим звуком пересекло комнату и подошло к постели Люси. Питер закрыл сестре глаза, с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как неведомая тварь осторожно вскарабкалась на кровать младшей королевы, оставляя следы на одеяле, и накрыла своим телом девочку. Создание медленно раскачивалось из стороны в сторону, словно в такт никому не слышимой мелодии. Короли и королева не могли разглядеть ни его лица, ни тела, но они отчетливо видели  торчащий из-под плаща толстый хвост. Остроконечный, влажно блестевший даже в темноте, он извивался из стороны в сторону. Сьюзен схватила Эдмунда за руку, в страхе глядя на то, как существо вдруг замерло, а кончик его хвоста застыл с нескольких миллиметрах от шеи Люси, а потом легонько ее царапнул. Люси вздрогнула, но больше не двигалась, словно оцепенев.

И тогда тварь начала есть.

Из-под плаща высунулись два длинных тонких клыка, и создание, наклонившись еще ниже, вонзило клыки в шею Люси, именно в то место, которого коснулось хвостом чуть ранее. С тихим причмокиванием оно _пило кровь девочки_.

Смех, раздавшийся вдруг из гостиной апартаментов Сьюзен и Люси, заставил тварь отпрянуть от королевы всего через пару минут после того, как он ее укусил. С уже слышанным присутствующими клацающим звуком существо спрятало хвост под плащ, сползло с кровати на пол, затем залезло на стену, поднялось вверх и расположилось на потолке прямо над головой смеющейся и раскрасневшейся Сьюзен, вошедшей в спальню.

– Подожди минуту, Каспиан, – улыбнулась она, закрыла за собой дверь и счастливо закружилась по комнате.

Сьюзен подошла к Люси и поправила одеяло сестры, которая, казалось, крепко спала. Питер увидел, как Сьюзен положила лук на прикроватный столик, нахмурилась, взглянув на распахнутое окно, и закрыла его. Существо бесшумно перемещалось по потолку так, чтобы все время находиться над головой Сьюзен. Королева вышла из спальни, и они услышали, как в соседней комнате она говорит Каспиану:

– Все в порядке, Лу спит.

После этих слов наступила тишина, и можно было лишь предполагать, что в это время происходило в гостиной, но довольный смешок Сьюзен, раздавшийся через некоторое время, не оставлял сомнений в том, что король с королевой на самом деле делали.

– Спокойной ночи, Каспиан.

– Спокойной ночи. – Каспиан помолчал и сказал смущенно: – Моя королева?

– Да?

– Пожалуйста, могу я осмотреть вашу спальню? У меня… у меня такое чувство, будто я должен это сделать.

– Ты слишком волнуешься по пустякам.

– И все же…

– Хорошо, только не разбуди Люси.

Дрожащий и бледный Каспиан наблюдал за тем, как он сам вошел в комнату и оглядел ее. Он даже взглянул наверх, но недостаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть притаившееся на потолке создание.

– Видишь? Все в порядке, – тихо сказала вошедшая в спальню вслед за Каспианом Сьюзен и улыбнулась ему.

Король нежно ее обнял, поцеловал, прошептал: «Спокойной ночи, Ваше Величество», и, поцеловав ей руку, с сияющими глазами покинул комнату.

– Спокойной ночи, Каспиан.

Тельмаринский король отчаянно жалел, что не может сказать себе вчерашнему не оставлять королев одних. Сьюзен разделась и легла спать со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

Думаю, не стоит рассказывать, как тварь спустилась с потолка и забралась на кровать Сьюзен, и уж тем более не надо описывать, как существо вонзило в грудь старшей королевы острые клыки и начало пить ее кровь так же, как оно делало это ранее с Люси.

Когда тварь прервала свою страшную трапезу, все подумали было, что она закончила питаться, но затем стало ясно, что она готовиться укусить Сьюзен еще глубже. И Эдмунд не выдержал: пускай его сестра сидела сейчас рядом с ним, он не собирался смотреть, как ее убивают.

– Отпусти ее, – заорал он, глядя на тварь бешеными глазами.

Создание резко подняло голову, оглядело комнату, впервые повернулось лицом к зрителям, и они увидели его глаза – несколько горящих в темноте кругов. Существо еще немного повернуло голову и _посмотрело прямо на Эдмунда_.

Король инстинктивно сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в стену. Сьюзен вскочила с места и вскрикнула, когда тварь направилась к ним, обнажив клыки.

– Сьюзен, отойди, – крикнул Эдмунд и вытащил меч из ножен.

Тварь вдруг внезапно остановилась и слепо завертела головой. Зашипев, она развернулась, пересекла комнату, подошла к прикроватному столику, на котором лежали лук Сьюзен и бальзам Люси, одной ногой схватила флакон и вылезла в окно так же бесшумно, как и влезла, оставив окно открытым. Однако когда Трампкин отворил дверь спальни, окно тихо закрылось из-за сквозняка. Гном просунул голову в дверь, убедился, что с королевы мирно спят, и вышел.

Когда ночь снова сменилась днем, Трампкин шумно выдохнул. Люси стояла, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Питера, а Сьюзен выглядела очень испуганной.

– Черт возьми, – пробормотал Эдмунд, и добавил уже громче: – Все в порядке?

Но в порядке никто не был. Сьюзен, которая, в отличие от Люси, видела абсолютно все, шатаясь, выбежала из спальни в гостиную, где ее стошнило. Пепельно-бледный Каспиан вышел помочь ей, но его самого трясло, и он выглядел так, словно его сейчас тоже вырвет.

– Что… – прошептал шокированный Питер, – что это было?

– Это, мой господин, – сказала ведьма, слегка улыбаясь, – была Тварь из Уизерби.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

– Ну, мне пора. Нельзя давать ей слишком большую фору.

Питер, Верховный король Нарнии, взглянул на брата, который с решительным выражением лица встал с кресла. Потребовалось время, чтобы все они оправились от шока, вызванного тем, что они увидели в прошлом с помощью магии. Доктор Корнелиус провел последние несколько часов за книгами, пытаясь найти там упоминание о Твари, но его поиски оказались безуспешными. Ведьма отказалась рассказывать, что знает о Твари, и из нее не удалось вытянуть ни слова. Когда же колдунью спросили, где можно найти Тварь, женщина просто встала и ушла. «Она определенно не горит желанием помочь», – пробормотал Питер.

– Но мы даже не знаем, куда это существо направилось, – сказал Корнелиус. – Да и Уизерби нет ни на одной карте.

– Тогда мы его выследим, – пожал плечами Эдмунд. – Нам не привыкать к трудностям.

– Эд, тебе не кажется, что Тварь просто спрячется при приближении преследователей? – с сомнением в голосе спросил Питер. – Если она смогла спрятаться в комнате так, что Каспиан ее не заметил, то в лесу ты ее тем более не найдешь. Она будет висеть у тебя над головой, а ты ее даже не увидишь. Это если ты вообще сумеешь проследить ее путь до леса.

– Все, что ходит по земле, оставляет следы, – спокойно сказал Стальные Копыта. – Хороший следопыт сможет найти Тварь.

– У тебя есть кто-то на примете? – поинтересовался Питер – Поскольку, несмотря на весь наш опыт в таких делах, на этот раз эта задача нам не по зубам, Эд.

Верховный король вовсе не хвастался: для нарнийских монархов всегда было важно уметь делать все то, что умели их подданные, ибо трон предназначался не для слабых духом и телом.

– Есть у меня одна идея, но я пока не уверен, что она сработает, – по глазам брата Питер сразу же понял, что тот задумал что-то потенциально опасное для жизни. – Думаю, я не буду брать с собой много людей, не хочу, чтобы Тварь знала, что за ней пустились в погоню.

– Эдмунд, что ты хочешь сделать? – требовательно спросил Питер.

– Потом узнаешь. Вот убью Тварь, вернусь с бальзамом, снова сяду на свой трон, поведаю тебе о своих приключениях, и ты восхищенно скажешь, какой я молодец.

Однако темные глаза Эдмунда, встретившиеся с голубыми глазами Питера, были намного серьезнее, чем слова младшего короля. И у обоих братьев глаза были слишком мудрые и старые для таких молодых людей.

Чего никто не знал, кроме его брата и сестер, так это того, что в Питере Пэвенси уживаются два абсолютно разных человека. Первый – совсем еще юный Питер, которого каждый день видели друзья и придворные, не хотел отпускать своего младшего брата туда, где его могут поджидать опасности. Этот Питер был упрямым и безрассудным английским юношей, мысленно категорически запретивший Эдмунду куда-либо ехать. Но был и другой Питер Пэвенси, тот, что когда-то много лет правил Нарнией как Верховный король и понял несколько важных вещей. Во-первых, как бы ты ни старался, невозможно в одиночку контролировать абсолютно все, и, следовательно, необходимо быть очень гибким, чтобы адекватно реагировать на происходящие вокруг изменения. Каспиану еще предстояло это понять и принять. А во-вторых (и это было самым главным), Питер твердо усвоил, что он может без колебаний доверить свою жизнь только одному человеку – своему брату.

И в то время, как молодой Питер был полон сомнений и страхов, вторая  половина его «Я» согласилась с Эдмундом еще до того, как тот открыл рот, потому что этот Питер был уверен, что Эдмунд со всем справится, и не собирался ему мешать.

– Кого ты с собой возьмешь? – спросил наконец Питер.

Эдмунд признательно ему кивнул, облегченно вздыхая. Еще некоторое время назад Эдмунд в тайне надеялся бы, что старший брат его остановит, но чем дольше они жили в Нарнии, тем сильнее в них проявлялись те короли Древности, которыми они когда-то были.

– Трампкина, если он согласен. И Рипичипа.

– Я буду с вами до последнего вздоха, сир, – твердо ответил мыш, подергивая хвостом. – Мы найдем Тварь и покараем ее!

– Спасибо, добрый рыцарь, – торжественно сказал Эдмунд.

– Вы меня все равно не остановили бы, – проворчал Трампкин. – Но я не лучший следопыт, чем вы сами, Ваше Величество.

– С этим мы разберемся позже, – спокойно ответил Эдмунд.

– Попрощаешься с девочками? – спросил Питер, заранее зная ответ.

Эдмунд покачал головой.

– И выслушать от них причитания по поводу того, как это опасно? Нет уж. Скажи им… скажи им, что я их люблю. И пусть Лу не плачет, я верну ее игрушку.

Разумеется, если бы речь шла всего лишь об игрушке, король никуда бы не поехал. Но Тварь не только похитила национальное сокровище Нарнии, она едва не убила королев, и их братья не могли оставить это безнаказанным.

– Ну, как я уже сказал, мне пора, – Эдмунд подошел к брату и крепко его обнял.

Питер открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но передумал.

– Возвращайся живым и невредимым, Эд. И шли весточки, если это будет возможно.

– Что? Думаешь, я буду вспоминать о вас во время потрясающих приключений? – ухмыльнулся Эдмунд и, помедлив секунду, что заметил только Питер, быстро вышел из комнаты.

За ним по пятам следовали Трампкин и Рипичип. Нужно было быть очень отважным, чтобы сделать то, на что решился Эдмунд, однако только истинный храбрец мог остаться в замке и ждать, чем все это закончится, в то время как ему отчаянно хотелось быть на месте Эдмунда. Но именно поэтому Питер и был Верховным королем.

Эдмунд, Трампкин и Рипичип отправились в путь с той неспешностью, которая всегда говорит о том, что впереди у всадников долгая дорога.

* * *

Сьюзен прекрасно знала своего брата и была готова к тому, что именно Эдмунд поедет на поиски Твари, вот почему она заранее поднялась на одну из стен замка и теперь наблюдала, как он скрывается вдали. Сьюзен понимала, почему он не попрощался, но это все равно причиняло ей боль, которую королева изо всех сил старалась скрыть, и потому лицо ее ничего не выражало, когда она смотрела вслед брату, который в очередной раз отправлялся улаживать неприятности, как он делал это когда-то в Древности.

За спиной Сьюзен появился высокий тельмаринец, державшийся от нее на некотором расстоянии.

– Он вернется, – уверенно сказала Сьюзен, зная, что надо всем сердцем верить в благополучное возвращение Эдмунда, чтобы так они и случилось.

Краем глаза королева заметила, что тельмаринец молча положил руку на рукоять меча.

– Вы тоже хотели бы поехать с ним?

– Да, Ваше Величество, – тихим, но твердым голосом сказал лорд Теннет. – Это…

Он умолк.

– Это?..– подбодрила его Сьюзен. – Вы можете открыто говорить, что думаете, лорд.

– Это нелегко – видеть, как бремя управления государством ложится на плечи столь юных людей.

Сьюзен печально улыбнулась.

– Формально, Теннет, это бремя лежит на плечах тех, кто намного старше вас.

Генерал покачал головой, не соглашаясь с королевой, и молчал то тех пор, пока Эдмунд со спутниками не скрылись в лесу. Затем тельмаринец поклонился королеве.

– Его величество приказал, чтобы я лично вас охранял, королева Сьюзен.

– Генерал в роли простого телохранителя? – удивленно подняла бровь Сьюзен. – Это излишне.

– Его Величество заботится о вас, – сказал Теннет, явно что-то недоговаривая.

– И?

– И учитывая, как обстоят дела, я предпочитаю охранять вас лично, не доверяя это никому другому.

– Кентавры уверены, что охранять меня должны они, того же жаждут и мыши, – напомнила Сьюзен Теннету.

– Кентавры мощны и свирепы, но они слишком массивны, чтобы успешно сражаться в тесных коридорах. Мыши храбры и верны, но у них слишком маленькие клинки и им не хватает силы. Я… после всего случившегося, я хотел бы сам вас охранять.

И вспомнив, что произошло накануне, Сьюзен согласилась. Образ Твари был все еще свеж в памяти королевы, но она твердо решила, что не поддастся страху и не позволит ему управлять собой. Кроме того, Эдмунд отправился на поиски Твари именно потому, что та сбежала, а значит, больше не вернется в замок, если, конечно, она обладала хоть крупицами ума и чувством самосохранения. Наверняка они еще долго не увидят Эдмунда, подумала Сьюзен, вздохнула и посмотрела на своего нового телохранителя.

– Ну, генерал, что мы будем делать? – спросила она.

– Возможно, Ваше Величество хочет вернуться в свои покои и немного отдохнуть? Вчера вечером вы были ранены, а сегодня у вас выдался тяжелый день.

– Вообще-то, меньше всего я хочу сейчас ложиться спать, – поежившись, скривилась Сьюзен. – Сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы сделать так, чтобы окно в нашей с Люси спальне уже никогда нельзя было открыть?

– Я немедленно распоряжусь об этом, Ваше Величество, – Теннет резко развернулся на каблуках и подошел к ближайшему из своих людей, чтобы отдать приказ.

В это время Сьюзен в последний раз взглянула в ту сторону, куда уехал Эдмунд, и печально прошептала:

– Береги себя.

А затем, высоко подняв голову, королева Нарнии спустилась в замок, который начинала потихоньку ненавидеть, несмотря на то что он принадлежал Каспиану.

* * *

Горячие слезы маленькой девочки капали на крошечную пушистую головку пестрого котенка (или, возможно, нарнийского котенка). Когда Каспиан обнаружил спрятавшуюся в одной из башен и горько плакавшую Люси, котенок жалобно мяукнул и вырвался из рук королевы. Кинув на Каспиана взгляд, полный благодарности, животное проскользнула между его сапогами и выбежало в дверь.

– Люси?

Младшая королева всхлипнула и закрыла лицо рукой, чтобы Каспиан не увидел, что она плакала. У Каспиана не было младшей сестры, и в детстве он никогда не играл с другими детьми, поэтому тельмаринец понятия не имел, как успокаивать расстроенных маленьких девочек. Поэтому он просто сел рядом с ней, придумывая, что сказать. К счастью, выяснить у Люси, что стряслось, было легче, чем у Сьюзен.

– Эдмунд уехал не попрощавшись, – выпалила Люси, хлюпнув носом, – а все из-за меня: я должна была убрать бальзам в сокровищницу, как делала когда-то, и теперь Эд уехал, и я уверена, что он в опасности….

Тут Люси снова начала плакать. Каспиан, вспомнив, что видел раз, как Питер успокаивал сестру, обнял Люси за плечи и прижал к себе. Надо же, а он думал, что она переживает из-за того, что с ней сделала Тварь. Королева была очень храброй девочкой.

– А Питер позволил ему уехать! – добавила Люси так, словно это стало последней каплей.

– Королева Люси, если бы у вас был выбор, кому бы вы доверили вернуть ваш бальзам?

Люси снова всхлипнула, но не ответила.

– На вашем месте, – продолжил Каспиан, – я бы выбрал одного из величайших героев Нарнии, который не раз выполнял еще более важные и опасные поручения Верховного короля и всегда возвращался живым и с победой.

– Эдмунд не должен геройствовать только ради того, чтобы вернуть мой рождественский подарок, – грустно сказала Люси, обняла Каспиана исцарапанными кошкой руками и уткнулась красным носом в его тунику.

– Милая Люси, – Каспиан погладил ее по голове, – то, что для тебя всего лишь рождественский подарок, для Нарнии – одно из величайших сокровищ, поэтому бальзам необходимо возвратить. Он – часть нарнийской истории и символ Золотого века, так же, как меч Питера, рог Сью… Ее Величества и отвага Эдмунда. Утрата бальзама нанесет ущерб всей стране, не говоря уже о том, что без него погибнет много людей.

– Ты говоришь совсем как Питер, когда тот был старше.

– Я многому научился у Верховного короля.

– Он всего-навсего мой брат, – Люси все еще была расстроена, но уже начала успокаиваться. – Тебе повезло, что у тебя нет братьев, они все время дразнятся, пока не подрастут, а если у них такой характер, как у Эдмунда, то они никогда не перестают вредничать. Хотя Питер не так уж плох.

Каспиан весело хмыкнул, и Люси удивленно на него посмотрела.

– Что?

– Величайший король в истории Нарнии удостоился от тебя эпитета «не так уж плох», – ухмыльнулся тельмаринец. – Я тебя люблю, Люси.

Девочка улыбнулась и крепче к нему прижалась, не подозревая, что Каспиана никогда никому не говорил таких слов и не ожидал от себя, что скажет такое сейчас. Но, поцеловав Люси в макушку, он вдруг понял, что действительно успел полюбить маленькую королеву, и эту его братскую любовь к Люси было легче понять и принять, чем те чувства, которые он испытывал к ее сестре.

– Видишь? Я же сказала Сьюзен, что ты намного лучше Питера и Эдмунда. Ой, Каспиан, кажется, я обсопливила твою тунику. Мне так жаль!

Зря она это сказала: Каспиан предпочел бы думать, что его одежда мокрая от слез, а не от чего-то еще.

– Давай кое о чем договорился.

– О чем?

Каспиан поднял Люси на ноги и немного покружил.

– Я, Каспиан Десятый, никогда больше не допущу, чтобы тебе был причинен вред, – сказал он с улыбкой, хотя глаза его оставались серьезными, – а ты, королева Люси Отважная, никогда больше не будешь вытирать нос о мою одежду. Договорились?

– Договорились!

По старинной нарнийской традиции, если двое заключали сделку, они должны были плюнуть друг другу на ладонь и пожать руки. И Люси решила, что такая замечательная традиция не должна быть забыта. А Каспиан, пожимая руку Люси, решил, что лучше бы она еще раз высморкалась в его тунику.

– Идемте, Ваше Величество, – шутливо поклонился Каспиан Люси, – нас ждут к ужину, и вы сами мне приказали, чтобы я присутствовал на всех королевских трапезах.

– Тебе следует переодеться, – сказала Люси и вдруг охнула: – Ой, а где мой котенок?

– Я поменяю рубашку, а потом мы пойдем поищем твоего котенка.

Рука об руку они спустились с башни, и Люси так и не заметила стальной холод в глазах Каспиана и то, что он все время держал руку на эфесе меча.

* * *

Как оказалось, решение сообщить всем о пропаже бальзама было плохой идеей. Подданные так хотели найти его и завоевать расположение королей и королев, что приносили монархам все, что хоть отдаленно было похоже на чудесное снадобье королевы Люси. В конце концов правителям Нарнии пришлось попросить фавнов возвращать все склянки и бутылочки тем, кто их приносил, и говорить, что местоположение бальзама уже выяснено и теперь его пытаются вернуть. Но многие не хотели в это верить и оставляли все принесенное фавнам, которые не знали, что делать с несколькими сотнями бутылочек, в которых находилось непонятно что. На следующий день многие придворные дамы обнаружили, что у них пропали флаконы с духами, и им пришлось идти на рынок, не подушившись, – это был самый счастливый день для живущих в замке нарнийских котов, у которых, как известно, очень чувствительное обоняние.

* * *

Ужин прошел невесело.

После всего, случившегося в тот день, никто не хотел есть, хотя Питер настаивал, чтобы Люси и Сьюзен плотно поужинали, поскольку так велел доктор. Но они не могли заставить себя проглотить ни кусочка, потому что каждый раз, поднимая глаза от тарелок, они видели пустое кресло Эдмунда и сразу же вспоминали, что их брат сейчас находится в опасности. Кроме того, королевы никак не могли забыть о Твари. Каспиан молчал, ковыряясь в тарелке с овощами, и старался не смотреть на Сьюзен. Тельмаринец не перемолвился с ней ни словом с того момента, как ведьма показала им прошлый вечер. Наконец, не выдержав гробовой тишины, Люси сказала:

– Все и так плохо, неужели мы не можем, по крайней мере, поговорить об этом? – жалобно спросила  Люси.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сказали, Лу? – отозвался Питер, взъерошив свои светлые волосы.

Тем вечером он выглядел мрачнее, чем когда-либо за время их последнего пребывания в Нарнии.

– Как насчет того, что ты позволил Эдмунду поехать в одиночку охотиться на эту Тварь? – не сдержавшись, сказала Сьюзен. – Ты ведешь себя так, словно Эд – взрослый мужчина, каким был когда-то.

– Но так оно и есть, Сью, – ответил Питер, с трудом оставаясь спокойным. – Эд – самый разумный из нас всех, к тому же он превосходный мечник.

– Умение владеть мечом не делает неуязвимым, Питер. А умение сражаться не означает, что ты непременно победишь, – Сьюзен в упор посмотрела на брата, – и ты, как никто другой, должен это понимать.

– Чего бы ты от меня хотела? – спросил потерявший терпение Питер и покраснел от гнева. – Кого я, по-твоему, должен был послать?

– Кого-нибудь другого, – заявила Сьюзен, которая к тому времени еще не стала окончательно той королевой Сьюзен Великодушной, какой была в Древности. Эдмунд оставался для нее младшим братом, совсем еще мальчишкой, и она боялась за него. – Ты мог бы и сам поехать… – пробормотала Сьюзен едва слышно.

Но Питер все же услышал.

– Думаешь, я этого не хотел? – зло спросил он, и Каспиан, которому неловко было наблюдать ссору нарнийских монархов, замер. – Да уж лучше бы я выслеживал Тварь, чем сидел здесь.

– Я передумала, – тонким голосом сказала Люси. – Давай не будем об этом говорить.

– Ну почему же, Лу? – Сьюзен никак не могла остановиться. Вообще-то она больше злилась на себя саму, чем на Питера, но, в конце концов, для того и существуют братья и сестры, чтобы можно было выместить на них свои негативные эмоции. – Думаю, нам стоит поговорить. Например, о том, что Питер, очевидно, забыл, что все мы были правителями Нарнии и имеем право голоса в таких вопросах, как посылать ли Эдмунда смерть или нет.

Люси бросила на Сьюзен полный отчаяния взгляд и со слезами на глазах выбежала из комнаты.

– Ну что, довольна? – спросил Питер Сьюзен, поднялся и пошел догонять сестру.

Сьюзен упрямо закусила губу и опустила глаза, протыкая горошек вилкой так, словно он был ее злейшим врагом. Она ожидала, что Каспиан скажет, что она ведет себя неразумно, однако тельмаринец молчал. Сьюзен отодвинула тарелку и встала из-за стола.

– Я иду спать, – заявила она и направилась было к двери, но вдруг застыла на месте.

Спать. Спальня. Меньше всего ей хотелось сейчас идти к себе в комнату, но, разумеется, она не могла в этом признаться. Не пристало королеве Нарнии бояться собственных покоев. Глубоко вздохнув, она решительно пошла вперед, однако, когда Сьюзен проходила мимо Каспиана, тот неожиданно схватил ее за руку, заставив остановиться. Королева хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. Каспиан по-прежнему молчал, хмуро глядя на стол.

– Как я могла это допустить? – наконец спросила его Сьюзен с болью в голосе. – Люси могла умереть, и Эдмунд теперь может погибнуть!

– Я весь день задаю себе тот же вопрос, – прошептал Каспиан, и Сьюзен поняла, что он, по обыкновению, винит себя в произошедшем.

Поняв, что она не выдержит еще одной дискуссии по поводу ее безопасности, Сьюзен попыталась было уйти, но Каспиан сильнее сжал ее руку, причиняя боль.

– Не уходите, моя королева, – тихо сказал он, но в его голосе Сьюзен послышался приказ.

Некоторое время она размышляла, что будет, если она ему повинуется, и что – если уйдет. Король взглянул на нее измученными глазами, в которых Сьюзен увидела нечто, заставившее ее вздрогнуть. «Пожалуй, мне все же стоит уйти», – сказала она себе, подходя при этом поближе к Каспиану, и повторила это, когда Каспиан резко встал, обнял ее и поцеловал с большим жаром и настойчивостью, чем она ожидала. Сьюзен даже не заметила, как оказалась прижатой спиной к стене, и застонала, когда он начал целовать ее шею и плечи. Королева не протестовала, поскольку готова была на все, чтобы только забыть о том страхе, что снедал ее, а Каспиан каждым своим  поцелуем словно говорил ей, что никогда больше он не позволит кому-либо причинить ей вред. И своими ответными поцелуями Сьюзен безмолвно и безрассудно поощряла его делать все, что он захочет. Только когда губы Каспиана коснулись ее груди, Сьюзен вдруг осознала, что происходит, и быстро выбежала из столовой.

* * *

– Итак, мой король, не хотите рассказать нам о вашем секретном плане? – спросил Трампкин, когда стало ясно, что Эдмунд не собирается делать привал после того, как окончательно стемнело.

Гном точно знал, что Эдмунд не мог идти по следу Твари, и поэтому не понимал, почему они не останавливаются. Ехавший позади Трампкина на крупе лошади Рипичип настороженно оглядывался по сторонам.

– В такой час в этих лесах опасно продолжать езду, – предупредил короля мыш, хотя сам он, разумеется, ничего не боялся и обожал приключения. Но он чувствовал, что обязан предупредить об опасности Эдмунда.

– М-м-м? – ответил Эдмунд, не отрывая глаз от земли.

– Бородки-сковородки, король Эдмунд! – воскликнул наконец Трампкин. – Кого вы там выслеживаете? Уж точно не Тварь, так зачем попусту тратить время и силы?

– Терпение, дорогой друг. Да, и до тех пор, пока мы не вернемся, вы оба зовите меня Эдмунд или просто Эд. Хватит с меня этих «Ваше Величество» и «мой король» на каждом шагу.

Рипичип хотел было возразить, но Эдмунд поднял руку, прерывая его и останавливая лошадей. Конь короля – чалый жеребец, выбранный за его выносливость, а не за красоту или стать – нервно переступил ногами. Конь Рипичипа дернулся в сторону.

– Сир, там кто-то есть! – объявил мыш, выхватывая меч.

– Убери это, Рипичип, – приказал Эдмунд. – Быстро, если не хочешь все испортить.

Мыш вложил меч в ножны, а лошадь Трампина начала ржать и встала на дыбы.

– Мой ко… Эдмунд, чего мы ждем?

Эдмунд пристально смотрел на группу высоких валунов справа от себя, и Трампкин, взглянув в ту сторону, увидел ответ на свой вопрос. На вершине одного из камней стояло большое, покрытое серой шерстью животное, и его золотистые глаза блестели в темноте.

– Его Глупейшество ждет нас, – сказал огромный волк, выпрямляясь во весь рост.

Сверкнув белоснежными зубами, волк с ухмылкой посмотрел на троицу, стоявшую внизу. А затем он поднял вверх морду и завыл. Через секунду со всех сторон раздался ответный вой.

– Эдмунд? – хрипло сказал гном. – Они повсюду!

– Я знаю.

Казалось, короля это ничуть не беспокоило, и его глаза не отрываясь смотрели на волка, который, безусловно, среди волков мог быть вожаком всех вожаков. Собственно, он им и был: когда множество волков окружили Эдмунда, Трампкина и Рипичипа, стало понятно, что они были из разных стай. Трампкин, который имел в своей жизни дело только с теми волками-ренегатами, которые присоединились к армии Каспиана в битве при Аслановом кургане, поежился, когда понял, что они в ловушке.

– Ваше величество, – сказал храбро мыш, – бегите, а мы с гномом постараемся их удержать!

– Угомонись, Рипичип, – ответил Эдмунд, усмехнувшись. – Я никуда не собираюсь бежать.

– Конечно он не убежит, – прорычал волк и, оскалив зубы, бросился прямо на короля Нарнии.

* * *

Каспиан Десятый, король Нарнии, правитель тельмаринцев, сидел на троне, и в окне за его спиной видно было, как встает солнце. Король, не спавший всю ночь, закинул одну ногу на подлокотник и задумчиво смотрел в окно. Его размышления прервал лорд Доннон, вошедший в тронный зал.

– Его Величество сегодня очень рано проснулись, – заметил Доннон и слегка насмешливо поклонился королю. – Возможно, тогда вы уже слышали великолепные новости?

Каспиан с трудом вернулся к реальности и взглянул на лорда. Обреченно вздохнув, король сел нормально и спросил:

– Какие новости?

На самом деле Каспиану было все равно. А зря.

– Герцог Гальмский пребывает сегодня в замок, чтобы присягнуть вам. Он слышал о пожаре и поэтому привез припасы и стройматериалы. Кроме того, с ним приедут конные рыцари, они надеются, что мы устроим рыцарский турнир.

Доннон казался более довольным приездом герцога Гальмского, чем следовало бы, и Каспиан это заметил. Впрочем, возможно, он просто стал подозревать тельмаринских лордов во всех смертных грехах.

– И? – надавил Каспиан.

Глаза Доннона блестели, словно у волка, схватившего добычу.

– С герцогом пребывает его дочь и ее приданое, которое вы получите, если женитесь на ней. А герцог уверен, что так вы и сделаете.

Каспиан резко вскинул голову и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но лорд Доннон с довольной ухмылкой быстро покинул комнату.

На улице трубы возвестили о приезде герцога и его дочери.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Если бы Эдмунд был такого роста, как когда-то в Древние времена – то есть намного выше, чем сейчас, – его план никогда бы не сработал. Впрочем, все и без того случилось не так, как он рассчитывал.

Эдмунд неплохо знал повадки волков, и поэтому ничуть не удивился тому, что волк, зарычав и оскалив зубы, прыгнул на короля, намереваясь стащить его с коня. Более того, он был к этому готов: пока Рипичип и Трампкин думали, как выбраться из западни или, по крайней мере, спасти Эдмунда, тот незаметно вынул ноги из стремян (и правильно сделал, ничего приятного в том, чтобы повиснуть в них вниз головой, нет – вспомните, чем это закончилось для Каспиана). Поэтому, когда волк оказался над головой короля, Эдмунд уже соскальзывал с лошади, избежав острых зубов волка. Однако, разрабатывая план, Эдмунд кое-что упустил из виду: волк был намного тяжелее его. Зверь, не ожидавший, что его жертва окажется такой предусмотрительной, потерял равновесие и вместо того, чтобы благополучно приземлится на все четыре лапы, задел Эдмунда, после чего оба упали землю. Рука короля оказалась придавленной волком, так что Эдмунд не мог даже вытащить меч из ножен.

Это едва не погубило юношу.

Вскрикнув от боли и неожиданности, не видя ничего, кроме серого меха, и ощущая горячее дыхание волка на своем лице, Эдмунд подумал, что ему конец. Но затем он умудрился перевернуться так, что оседлал растерявшегося на мгновение волка, прижал его к земле и уперся локтем ему в хребтину, отчего волк захрипел и начал задыхаться. Что делать дальше, король не знал. Волк клацал зубами и пытался ударить Эдмунда лапой, но у него это не получалось. Тем не менее, волк был сильнее человека, и ему удалось стряхнуть с себя короля. Эдмунд откатился назад, свистнул и подобрался, когда волк подполз к нему

– Умный мальчик, но тебе это все равно не поможет, – прорычал волк.

– Ты в этом уверен? – беззаботно поинтересовался Эдмунд.

Трампкин подумал, что король слишком уж весел для того, кого сейчас съедят. Почувствовав вдруг, как похолодел живот, волк взглянул вниз и увидел, что Эдмунд сбрил шерсть на его животе.  И пришел в ярость.

– Ты заплатишь за это, мальчишка, – взревел он и прыгнул.

Но до Эдмунда он так и не дотянулся: огромная когтистая лапа схватила волка за туловище и бросила его к ногам короля. Волк взвыл, попытался вскочить на ноги, но все та же лапа прижала его к земле. Волк разразился ругательствами, которые лучше не упоминать. Великий орел Аланар склонил голову, издал громкий клекот и сильнее сжал волка. Тот мгновенно замолк.

– Огромное спасибо, – искренне сказал Эдмунд, поднялся на ноги и оглядел остальных волков. – А теперь я рекомендую вам всем успокоиться. Если вы не нападете на нас, я гарантирую, что с вашим вожаком ничего не случится. Жаль будет убивать такого великолепного волка как… Как тебя зовут, сэр Волк?

Гневно глядя на Эдмунда, волк молчал до тех пор, пока острый клюв склонившегося над зверем Аланара не замер в сантиметре от его горла.

– Могрим, – прорычал волк и взвизгнул, когда орел слегка клюнул его, наказывая за неподобающий тон при разговоре с королем. – Ваше Величество, – добавил он.

Эдмунд недоуменно посмотрел на него.

– Знавал я когда-то волка по имени Могрим. Тот еще был мерзавец. Мне казалось, у нарнийцев редко встретишь одинаковое имя, даже через много лет.

– Это не имя, это титул, глупый человек… оу! Чертов летун, ты мне так голову оторвешь, – проворчал Могрим.

– Не знал об этом раньше,  – сказал Эдмунд.

– Если бы короли и королевы Нарнии, вместо того чтобы тратить время и силы на то, чтобы изгнать волков из страны, хоть раз к нам прислушались, вы бы узнали о нас много интересного.

– Возможно, – признал Эдмунд. – Но это было давно. Что означает титул Могрим?

– Я – вожак всех волков, – ответил Могрим, и его золотистые глаза сверкнули.

– Тогда ты именно тот, кто мне нужен, – Эдмунд сел на землю рядом с волком, которого удерживал Аланар (и Трампкин не понял, сглупил король или проявил огромную храбрость). – Сейчас я попрошу Аланара тебя отпустить, но имей в виду, что если ты или кто-то из других волков нападете на нас, то орлы, которые наблюдают сейчас за нами, сообщат обо Верховному королю и королю Каспиану, те соберут армию и истребят вас всех, за исключением тех волков, что сражались на нашей стороне. Теперь, Аланар, будь так добр, отпусти его.

Орел бросил на короля взгляд, в котором явственно читалось осуждение, и отпустил волка. Могрим вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на Эдмунда так, словно больше всего на свете хотел вцепиться ему в горло. Собственно, так оно и было. Но древние легенды говорили не только об опасности Верховного короля, но и о честности короля Эдмунда. Могрим обязан был защищать интересы волков и не мог позволить, чтобы весь его народ уничтожили. Тот Могрим, которого знал Эдмунд, был проклятием волчьего рода: они до сих пор расплачивались за совершенное им.

– Я прощу тебе нападение на меня, – сказал Эдмунд, – но взамен мне нужно, чтобы вы кое-что для меня сделали.

– Что? – настороженно спросил Могрим. – Волки никому не делают одолжений, если, конечно, они не презренные ренегаты.

Судя по тому, с какой насмешкой Могрим сказал это, и по тому, как его поддержали другие волки, было понятно, что они не испытывают особой любви к тем своим сородичам, которые поддержали Каспиана.

– Я не прошу об одолжении, – резко ответил Эдмунд. – Я ваш король, и это приказ.

– У волков нет королей, – насмешливо сказал Могрим и невозмутимо лег на землю. Волк был настолько большим, что когда он лежал, его глаза были на уровне глаз сидящего Эдмунда, хотя волк старался смотреть на короля свысока. – И мы не прислушиваемся к тявканью щенков.

– Следи за языком, негодяй! – не сдержался Рипичип, но Эдмунд даже не обратил на него внимания. По правде говоря, он вообще забыл, что с ним приехали мыш и гном, впрочем, это было неудивительно, учитывая, как тихо они себя вели.

– И, тем не менее, вы живете в королевстве, которым правят сразу три короля, – заявил Эдмунд со стальными нотками, и это привлекло внимание волка. – Вы охотитесь, размножаетесь и живете в лесах, которые я в любой момент могу приказать срубить. Вы бегаете по лугам и полям, которые я могу сжечь, и вы живете за счет нарнийских созданий, которые делают то, что я велю.

– Мы заключили соглашение с Грозой Волков! – почти пролаял Могрим. – Или он отказался от нашего мирного соглашения?

– Вы нарушили его, напав на меня без предупреждения и причины, – ответил Эдмунд, начиняя раздражаться.

– Это соглашение касалось только охоты на нарнийский животных, – напомнил ему волк. – Но там ничего не было сказано о тех, кто вторгается на наши земли.

– Мои земли, Могрим. Не ваши – мои. Которыми я распоряжаюсь во благо обитателей Нарнии. И интересы волков, никогда не присягавших королям и королевам Нарнии, принимаются при этом во внимание в самую последнюю очередь.

Волкам не понравилось то, что они услышали. Отовсюду раздались рычание и вой, которые не стихали до тех пор, пока Могрим не поднял верх морду и не издал низкий рык. Все волки немедленно замолчали.

– Ты никогда не выполнишь своих угроз, – обвинил Могрим Эдмунда в блефе.

Но Эдмунд лишь ухмыльнулся.

– Ты уверен, волк? Я слышал, на окраинах Нарнии сейчас ужасно жарко и совсем нет еды.

Некоторое время Могрим молча смотрел на короля, а затем встал на задние лапы. Он дрожал от ярости, но, надо отдать ему должное, сдержался и спокойно спросил:

– Чего ты хочешь от нас, король нарнийцев?

Эдмунд облегченно выдохнул.

– Я ищу Тварь из Уизерби, существо, о котором ты предупредил мою сестру. Вчера ночью оно пробралось в замок, причинило вред обеим королевам и украло кое-что важное. Я хочу, чтобы твои волки выследили его, и мне необходим проводник, который провел бы меня к его логову.

– А взамен? – решительно спросил Могрим.

Эдмунд посмотрел на окружавших его волков.

– Взамен я прощу твое нападение на меня. Я поддержу мирное соглашение и стану посредником между волками и троном. Но что самое важное, Могрим, Предводитель волков, я верну вам то, что нарнийские волки утратили давным-давно: вашу Честь, которую вы бросили к ногам Белой Колдуньи много поколений назад.

Волки тщательно обдумывали предложение Эдмунда. Не менее тщательно они обдумывали и другой вариант: съесть этих троих. Конечно, присутствие орла все усложняло, но можно было попытаться одолеть и его. Этой пищи волкам хватит на некоторое время, а там будет видно. Пока волки обдумывали все варианты, Могрим также взвешивал все «за» и «против» и решал, можно ли доверять Эдмунду. Наконец волк вскочил на ноги, снова поднял голову и рыкнул. Остальные волки после секундного колебания повернулись и бесшумно растворились во тьме леса.

– Мы поможем тебе найти Тварь, – сказал Могрим.

И, высунув язык и усмехнувшись, добавил:

– Я сам пойду с тобой к ее логову, чтобы убедиться, что ты сдержишь обещание.

– Спасибо, Могрим, – слегка склонил голову Эдмунд.

Перед тем, как вслед за сородичами скрыться в лесу, Могрим бросил через плечо:

– Рано меня благодарить, несмышленый король.

Некоторое время оставшиеся на поляне молчали, а затем Трампкин, чье сердце бешено билось, сказал, глядя огромными глазами на короля:

– Это было глупо.

Эдмунд вдруг засмеялся так, что снова свалился на землю.

– Нет, Трампкин, это было чертовски глупо!

– Ну, хоть в чем-то ты со мной согласен, – пробормотал гном и пошел ловить лошадь Эдмунда. Восхищенный своим королем Рипичип последовал за Трампкином.

Аланар – единственный орел в лесу той ночью – ничего не сказал и взмыл в небо.

* * *

Когда Сьюзен была королевой в Древние времена, она всегда любила в особо торжественных случаях надевать свои лучшие наряды и драгоценности, зная, что королева всегда должна выглядеть великолепно. Однако она уже успела забыть, что _выглядеть_ великолепно всегда легче, чем _добиться_ этого. В итоге, когда стало известно о прибытии герцога Гальмского, камеристки и фрейлины Сьюзен развили вокруг королевы бурную деятельность, помогая ей должным образом одеться. Люси повезло больше, чем ее старшей сестре: она была еще очень молода и ей позволялось выглядеть не так безупречно, как Сьюзен.

– Ваше Величество, вы должны выглядеть соответственно, – сказала нервничающая барсучиха, туго затягивая на Сьюзен корсет.

Королева, которая во время этой процедуры держалась за столбик кровати, морщилась каждый раз, когда шнуровка затягивалась все туже и туже.

– Миссис Барсучиха, – охнула Сьюзен, – обязательно так туго шнуровать?

– Извините, дорогая, – сказала Барсучиха. – Но портниха слишком ушила все платья, и это единственное, что вы можете сейчас надеть

Барсучиха отвечала за гардероб королевы и теперь выглядела немного виноватой.

– Правда, за последние несколько недель вы очень похудели, уж не знаю, от того ли, что вы ничего не едите, или от всех этих переживаний… Как бы там ни было, если бы нас предупредили заранее, бы успели переделать все платья и вам было бы из чего выбрать…

Барсучиха продолжала болтать, но занятая своими мыслями Сьюзен, крепко вцепившаяся в столбик кровати, ее почти не слушала.

– … жаль, что вам не подходят наряды из Кэр-Параваля, вам до них надо вырасти еще на пять-десять сантиметров. Вот так, дорогая, думаю, я достаточно туго зашнуровала… Вы выглядите такой бледной, может, мне на минутку ослабить корсет?

– И потом снова его зашнуровывать? – Сьюзен стало плохо от одной мысли об этом. – Нет, спасибо.

– Хорошо, теперь надо надеть платье.

Надевать парадное платье не так легко, как можно подумать, потому что обычно такие наряды сшиты из тонкой ткани и украшены драгоценными камнями и жемчугом, которые могут оторваться и рассыпаться по полу, если их неловко задеть. Поэтому Сьюзен нагнулась так, словно собиралась прыгать в воду с трамплина, а в это время миссис Барсучиха и красавица-гном Розетта осторожно надевали на нее платье.

– Говорят, герцог Гальмский настаивает на помолвке своей дочери и короля, – сказала Розетта.

Сьюзен поняла, что дышать в этом платье она не может, но знала, что с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, разве что в будущем сменить портниху.

– Дочь герцога в жены нашему Верховному королю? – презрительно спросила миссис Барсучиха.

– Нет, не Верховному королю – королю Каспиану, – ответила Розетта, исподтишка взглянув на Сьюзен.

Королева промолчала, а вот миссис Барсучиха, не сдержавшись, гневно ответила:

– Лорду Каспиану? Но это же… оскорбление! Ведь все знают, что юный король без ума от нашей королевы…

Тут Сьюзен мягко, но решительно прервала барсучиху.

 

– Поосторожнее со словами, миссис Барсучиха, – тихо сказала королева, – вам не пристало сплетничать. Чувства короля Каспиана – его личное дело, и они станут известны всем только тогда, когда он сам сочтет нужным о них объявить.

– Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, – смущенно извинилась Барсучиха.

Королева Сьюзен редко делала замечания тем, кто был ниже ее по положению. Розетта также извинилась, мило при этом покраснев (надо сказать, что очаровательный румянец Розетты – единственно, что заставляло трепетать сердце обычно сурового Трампкина, но это уже совсем другая история).

Обе нарнийки молча закончили одевать королеву и, вежливо поклонившись, вышли, оставив Сьюзен наедине с тельмаринской фрейлиной. Сьюзен нравилась эта симпатичная и стеснительная девушка по имени Мари, и рядом с ней королева позволила себе немного расслабиться и опустила плечи, при этом спина ее, удерживаемая корсетом, оставалась идеально прямой. Сьюзен вдруг задумалась о том, не вышло ли из моды это платье и не будет ли она в нем нелепо выглядеть.

– Вы можете сесть, Ваше Величество? – с сочувствием спросила Мари.

Сьюзен осторожно села, хотя это было сложнее, чем просто стоять. Но Мари была одного роста с королевой и не смогла бы сделать ей прическу, если бы Ее Величество  осталась стоять. Сьюзен выдохнула и пожалела, что из-за тугого корсета не может вздохнуть полной грудью. Королева понимала, что вообще-то это глупо – наряжаться так, чтобы ослепительно выглядеть при встрече с незнакомой девушкой, к которой Сьюзен изо всех сил старалась не испытывать негативных чувств: в конце концов, возможно, что после того, как дочь герцога Гальмского познакомится с Каспианом, она станет умолять отца не выдавать ее замуж за нарнийского короля.

– Как будто такое может случиться, – едва слышно пробормотала Сьюзен, закатив глаза: скорее всего, когда их гостья с Гальмы увидит Каспиана, она еще больше захочет выйти за него замуж.

– Вам больно, Ваше Величество? – спросила Мари, и Сьюзен мрачно покачала головой.

– Я – королева Нарнии, – ответила она, – и должна выполнять свои обязанности, не позволяя эмоциям взять верх над собой. За мной часто ухаживали в Древние времена, и я прекрасно знаю, каково это, когда кто-то настойчиво пытается склонить тебя к браку. Каспиан – сильный и волевой человек и сможет решить, чего он хочет, не поддаваясь чужому влиянию. Уверена, он сделает так, как подскажет ему сердце.

После некоторой паузы Мари сказала, покраснев:

– Я имела в виду, не причиняют ли вам боль шпильки?

Поняв свою ошибку, Сьюзен улыбнулась.

– Нет, все в порядке. Я глупая, да, Мари? – усмехнувшись, спросила королева.

Фрейлина улыбнулась в ответ.

– Все, что мне сейчас нужно – не выставить себя полной идиоткой, – воздохнув, сказала Сьюзен. – Я знаю о тех слухах, что ходят про нас с Каспианом, и хотя все не так, как кажется, людям хочется посмотреть, как я буду себя вести в этой ситуации. Особенно если Каспиану она понравится…

Сьюзен было легче разговаривать об этом с другой женщиной, чем с кем-либо из нарниек, потому что тельмаринцы, в отличие от старых нарнийцев, не смотрели на Пэвенси с восхищением и обожанием, и в их присутствии королева чувствовала себя обычным человеком, а не легендой.

– Тельмаринцы сплетничают, потому что им нечем больше заняться, а не потому что это действительно их интересует, – отрывисто сказала Мари.

– Ты говоришь так, словно тебе не нравятся эти сплетни, – сказала Сьюзен, выгнув бровь.

Фрейлина покраснела, закусила губу и осторожно поправила прическу королевы.

– Можешь говорить, что думаешь, Мари. Все тельмаринцы теперь нарнийцы, а нарнийцы всегда могли свободно высказывать свое мнение даже Верховному королю.

– В таком случае, Ваше Величество, – смущенно, но искренне сказала Мари, – я думаю, что вам нечего бояться: я знаю, как смотрит мужчина на любимую женщину, и когда король Каспиан смотрит на вас, он никого и ничего больше не видит. Дочь герцога может быть красавицей, но король все равно не обратит на нее внимания.

Сьюзен благодарно улыбнулась тельмаринке.

– Должно быть, тот мужчина, который тебя любит, особенный.

– Он… он _был_ особенным, Ваше Величество, правда.

Услышав боль в голосе фрейлины, Сьюзен ничего не сказала, но нежно сжала ее руку.

* * *

Дочь герцога Гальмского была косой и с веснушками. Именно это в первую очередь заметил Каспиан, когда учтиво кланялся юной леди. И если бы его спросили в тот момент, что он думает о гостье, Каспиан так бы и ответил: «Она косая и с веснушками», несмотря на то что это по меньшей мере невежливо. А еще, если бы Каспиана спросили, рад ли он тому, что герцог Гальмский с дочерью нанесли ему визит, король однозначно ответил бы «нет». У него хватало проблем и без тех взглядов, что бросала на него рыжеволосая леди Герди: словно он был призовой лошадью, которую она намеревалась купить. Это смущало Каспиана. А вот Питера, напротив, – забавляло.

– Уверен, это любовь с первого взгляда, – прошептал он Каспиану, и в глазах его при этом плясали черти.

Леди Герди в очередной раз поклонилась так низко, что королям открылся крайне занимательный вид на ее глубокое декольте. Церемониймейстер громко представлял свиту герцога и прибывших с ним рыцарей, многих из которых тельмаринцы знали по прежним турнирам, а поэтому приветствовали особенно радостно.

– Возможно, Верховный король сам хочет взять ее в жены? – тихо спросил Каспиан Питера.

– Я никогда не посмел бы соперничать с тобой из-за женщины, друг мой, – ухмыльнулся Питер. – Особенно из-за столь восхищенной тобой леди с прекрасными глазами.

– Я не понимаю, как на ней держится это платье, – подняв бровь, прошептал Каспиан.

– Для этого используется липкая полоска, намазанная медом, – ответила подошедшая к королям Люси. – Сьюзен мне однажды сказала, что так делают самые… как же это? А, самые пылкие дамы. Но я не поняла, что она имела в виду. И я не представляю, как можно по доброй воле надевать такие тесные платья.

Питер закашлялся, Каспиан покраснел, и оба короля с трудом сдержали рвущийся наружу смех.

– Кстати о Сьюзен: разве она не должна быть здесь и приветствовать герцога? – спросила Люси.

– Вообще-то должна, – фыркнул Питер и снова ухмыльнулся Каспиану. – Что, влип?

– Со стороны Вашего Величества нечестно так шутить, – ответил Каспиан с беспокойством в глазах. – Возможно, королева не придет…

– Возможно, тебе стоит спасаться бегством? – предположил Питер, увидев, что к ним направляется Сьюзен. Она выглядела очень по-королевски в своем роскошном платье и, учитывая, что ее сопровождал генерал Теннет в полной боевой выкладке, очень представительно.

– Спасаться от чего? – тихо спросила Люси.

Леди Герди, заметив брошенный на нее взгляд Каспиана, снова присела в низком реверансе.

– От этого, – неопределенно ответил Питер.

Люси озадаченно на него посмотрела, а Каспиан ничего не ответил, поскольку, вытянув шею, беззастенчиво пялился на Сьюзен. Питер признал, что его сестра была великолепна. Леди Герди при виде королевы Нарнии нахмурилась. Сьюзен присоединилась к Питеру, Эдмунду и Люси, мимолетно им улыбнулась и подошла к герцогу.

– Герцог, леди Герди, – приветливо сказа Сьюзен, слегка склонив голову, – добро пожаловать. Надеюсь, ваше путешествие было приятным?

Герцог – полный рыжий мужчина по имени Хорнабрет (да, не повезло бедняге с именем) – ошеломленно посмотрел на Сьюзен, а затем пафосно поклонился и взял ее за руку.

– Ее Величество так же красивы, как о ней говорят, – промурлыкал герцог и поцеловал руку Сьюзен. – Нарния слишком долго была лишена такого прекрасного цветка.

Герцог по-прежнему держал Сьюзен за руку и, казалось, не собирался ее отпускать. Люси закатила глаза, Питер мысленно застонал, а Каспиан сузил глаза.

– Леди давно не была на Гальме, – с масляной улыбкой сказал герцог и снова поцеловал руку Сьюзен, причем этот поцелуй длился еще дольше, чем первый.

– Я давно не была во многих местах, дорогой герцог, – усмехнулась Сьюзен и бросила беспомощный взгляд на Питера.

– Хорнабрет, уважаемая королева. Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Хорнабрет. Могу я в свою очередь называть вас «королева Сьюзен»? У вас такое красивое имя…

Каспиан многозначительно кашлянул, но герцог не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания. Питер, который много раз спасал сестру в подобных ситуациях, уже готов был вмешаться, но тут Каспиан подошел к Сьюзен и встал справа от нее (при этом следует сказать, что герцог держал правую руку королевы).

– При всем моем уважении к формальностям, мой дорогой герцог, возможно, нам стоит пройти в замок. На улице слишком жарко, и, уверен, вы и ваши люди хотите освежиться после дальней дороги. Ваше Величество?

Каспиан намеренно подчеркнул титул Сьюзен и пристально посмотрел в глаза герцогу, прежде чем предложить королеве руку. Сьюзен с трудом сдержала улыбку, глядя на то, как герцог вынужден был отпустить ее ладонь. Леди Герди внимательно наблюдала за тем, как Сьюзен рука об руку с Каспианом подошла к Верховному королю, и за тем, с каким ликованием приветствовали пару некоторые нарнийские создания. Люси понимающе усмехнулась сестре и Каспиану.

– Это было не слишком вежливо, – ухмыльнулся Питер.

– Он меня раздражал, – решительно сказал Каспиан.

– Постарайся не втянуть меня еще в одну войну, – приказал Верховный король, – мне по горло хватило предыдущей.

– Тогда скажи ему, чтобы он не распускал свои чертовы руки, – едва слышно пробормотал Каспиан, используя одну из любимых фраз Эдмунда.

Сьюзен засмеялась, а Люси обменялась взглядом с Питером.

– Он и не представляет, что его ждет, верно? – спросила она брата.

– Через год-другой он все поймет.

Каспиан неразборчиво что-то проворчал и накрыл руку Сьюзен свободной рукой: он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорят Питер и Люси. Сьюзен лишь улыбнулась.

* * *

Лучший способ что-либо спрятать – положить это на самое видное место. Скрываться в темных углах – прямая дорога к тому, чтобы быть пойманным или, по крайней мере, вызвать подозрения. Поэтому двое встретились у всех на виду, прямо перед тронным залом. Один из них вынужден был некоторое время ждать второго, поскольку тот присутствовал при встрече гостей с Гальмы.

– Ты задержался, – сказал тот, что пришел первым, скрестив руки на груди.

– Это они задержались. Принес? – ответил опоздавший

Улыбнувшись, первый мужчина достал кожаный мешочек и открыто передал его второму. Тот заглянул в мешок и широко улыбнулся.

– На твоем месте я бы это не нюхал, если, конечно, ты не хочешь проверить на себе, как оно работает.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, – хмыкнул забравший мешок и убрал его за пояс. – Я пойду: нельзя заставлять Его Величество ждать, верно?

– Осторожнее, не давай ему слишком много, а то возникнут проблемы.

– Разве не этого мы и добиваемся? – со злобной ухмылкой спросил опоздавший.

Но его собеседник лишь пожал плечами: ему было все равно, мальчишка в любом случае долго не протянет.

* * *

Весь следующий день и часть ночи Эдмунд, Трампкин и Рипичип ждали вестей от волков.

– Они не вернутся, – в сотый раз сказал гном, вороша палкой угли костра. – Мы просто напрасно тратим время.

– Они вернутся, – возразил Эдмунд, который в глубине души начал думать, что его друг прав.

Если волки не придут, то окажется, что охотники на Тварь два дня провели впустую и ни на шаг не приблизились к добыче.

– Они дали слово, – сказал Рипичип так, словно это все решало.

– Ну, конечно, они такие честные… – пробормотал Трампкин и оцепенел, почувствовав на шее чье-то горячее дыхание.

Могрим щелкнул зубами над ухом гнома, и Трампкин в страхе вскочил с места, на которое тут же уселся волк.

– Мы встали на след Твари, юный король, – сказал Могрим, насмешливо сверкнув глазами, – но тебе не понравится, куда он ведет.

– У нас нет выбора, мы пойдем за ней куда угодно, – пожал плечами Эдмунд. – Так куда ведет след?

– Тварь движется на север… к горам, где располагался замок Белой Колдуньи.

Услышав это, Эдмунд замер и пристально посмотрел на волка, пытаясь понять, говорит ли тот правду.

– Говорят, в тех горах живут гиганты, – тихо сказал Трампкин Эдумнду.

Эдмунд встал и убрал кинжал, который до этого вертел в руках.

– Тогда нам придется передвигаться по горам тихо и незаметно, – сказал король, затушил костер, оседлал лошадь и направился в сторону северных гор.

Могрим последовал за ним, периодически исчезая из виду в лесу. Трампкин поехал за Эдмундом, немного от него отставая, так как был плохим наездником. А сидевший позади гнома Рипичип после недолгих раздумий удовлетворенно кивнул и сказал:

– Все складывается как нельзя лучше: я всегда мечтал сразиться с гигантом.

Гном мудро промолчал.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

– Шах и мат!

– Замечательно, королева Люси, просто замечательно.

Очень часто, когда тебе кто-то не нравится, основная проблема заключается в том, что в итоге этот «кто-то» начинает быть тебе очень симпатичен. Именно с этой проблемой и столкнулась Люси: королева вдруг обнаружила, что дочь герцога Гальмы начинает ей нравиться, особенно после того как Люси выяснила, что Герди тоже любит играть в шахматы. Тем более что Герди так же плохо играла в них, как и сама Люси, и королева была уверена, что выиграла у гостьи своими силами, а не потому, что ей из жалости поддались.

– Ваш рыцарь[1] едва не «съел» моего короля, – с сочувствием сказала Люси.

Герди улыбнулась и взяла в руки серебряного рыцаря (она настояла, чтобы Люси играла фигурками, сделанными из золота).

– Да, однако в реальной жизни, как бы ни был храбр рыцарь, он никогда не одолеет короля, – мудро сказала Герди.

Сидевшая неподалеку от них Сьюзен изо всех сил старалась не обращать внимания на Герди и сосредоточиться на книге, которую читала.

– Вы просто никогда не встречались с мышем Рипичипом, – заметила Люси. – Уверена, он победил бы даже Питера.

– Ваше Величество! – улыбнувшись, воскликнула Герди так, словно Люси сказала что-то немыслимое.

– Я серьезно, Рипичип очень смелый и ужасно милый. Он сейчас с моим братом в опасном путешествии…

Люси умолкла, погрустнев. Она очень беспокоилась за Эдмунда, от которого они не получили ни единой весточки с тех пор, как он уехал. Герди дотронулась до руки королевы и ободряюще ее сжала. За последние несколько дней Люси и дочь герцога Гальмского очень подружились.

– Если король Эдмунд такой, как говорят предания, то я уверена, что с ним все будет в порядке, – Герди взглянула на Сьюзен и застенчиво ей улыбнулась: было очевидно, что она немного робела перед старшей королевой.

– Легенды и предания не всегда говорят правду, – сказала Сьюзен, закрыв книгу. – Они часто преувеличивают, однако Эдмунд и впрямь очень храбр и сообразителен.

– Что вы читаете, Ваше Величество? – с любопытством спросила Герди.

Сьюзен бросила взгляд на обложку книги и, покраснев немного, пробормотала:

– «Историю Тельмара».

Люси посмотрела на Герди, чтобы убедиться, что та не смеется над Сьюзен. Но Герди действительно было интересно.

– Если позволите высказать свое мнение, Ваше Величество, – сказала Герди, подойдя к Сьюзен, – подобно всем легендам и преданиям, «История Тельмана», как вы верно заметили, полна преувеличений и искажает факты.

– Вы ее читали? – спросила удивленная Сьюзен.

Королеве с трудом верилось, что девушка, которая носила платья с неприлично низкими декольте и беззастенчиво пялилась на Каспиана, когда тот был поблизости, любила читать. Герди слегка улыбнулась Сьюзен.

– Да. Возможно, вам стоит попробовать почитать сочинения рыцарей Анварда? Они большое внимание уделяют деталям и не пытаются выставить Орландию в лучшем свете, чем она есть на самом деле. А учитывая, что у рыцарей Анварда всегда была репутация сильных и умелых воинов, тельмаринские правители не смогли заставить их писать так, как угодно Тельмару, – Герди сделала небольшой книксен, надеясь, что она не сказала ничего лишнего.

Некоторое время Сьюзен молча смотрела на Герди, а когда поняла, что девушка на самом деле искренне хочет помочь, то помимо своей воли улыбнулась ей.

– Интересно, есть ли в замке эти книги? Видите ли, мы надолго покидали Нарнию, и теперь я пытаюсь разобраться в том, что случилось за наше отсутствие.

Герди поджала губы.

– Последние короли Нарнии, за исключением короля Каспиана, конечно, были тиранами, так что свобода слова и возможность поиска новых знаний были существенно ограничены. По правде говоря, многие простые тельмаринцы не умеют читать.

– Это ужасно! – воскликнула Люси. – А Каспиан знает об этом? Уверена, если бы он знал, он бы что-нибудь сделал.

– Король знает только то, что видит собственными глазами и о чем ему говорят, Лу, – сказала Сьюзен сестре. – Когда Каспиан общается с народом, он прекрасно видит, что происходит, но он мало что может сделать, так как у него связаны руки: лорды пытаются повлиять на Каспиана, чтобы обеспечить свои интересы.

– Возможно, кому-то следует предложить королю больше времени проводить с народом, нежели в Зале Совета? – тихо спросила Герди, осторожно глядя на Сьюзен, и та не нашлась, что ответить. В отличие от Люси.

– Я обязательно скажу ему об этом, – весело сказала младшая королева. – И вообще, Каспиан должен мне верховую прогулку по саду, он пообещал мне это, сразу после того как уехал Эдмунд.

Некоторое время Герди пристально смотрела на Сьюзен, затем почтительно опустила глаза и повернулась к Люси.

– Я хотела бы прокатиться верхом, Ваше Величество. Не хотите ли пока прогуляться со мной?

– Да, с удовольствием, – радостно улыбнулась Люси. – Сью, ты с нами?

Больше всего Сьюзен хотелось ответить «нет». Но Герди снова посмотрела на нее, и Сьюзен не смогла отказаться, это было бы невежливо. Поэтому она последовала за Люси и Герди к конюшне, куда как раз вернулись Питер, Каспиан и тяжело дышащий Хорнабрет.

– Моя дорогая дочь! – позвал он, махая Герди рукой.

Герди послушно подошла к нему, но сделала такой глубокий книксен перед королями, что ее колени почти коснулись земли. Сьюзен взглянула на Питера, который огромными глазами смотрел на гостью, и перевела взгляд на Каспиана, которого больше интересовала старшая королева, нежели Герди.

– Какие же эти парни выносливые! – пропыхтел Хорнабрет. – Они показали мне город – да, наделал пожар бед. А вы собираетесь прокатиться верхом?

– Да, отец.

Сияющий герцог посмотрел на дочь и Каспиана.

– Только не очень долго, дочка: я организовал для тебя обед с королем, и ты не можешь появиться там растрепанной.

Герди смутилась, и Люси сочувственно ей улыбнулась. Каспиан закатил глаза и спешился, Питер последовал его примеру.

– Этот человек невыносим, – едва слышно сказал Питер Сьюзен. – Говорит так, словно у Каспиана нет иного выбора, кроме как жениться на леди Герди. Я только поражаюсь терпению Каспиана, он ничего ему не сказал по этому поводу, я бы так точно не смог.

– Ты и не смог, – пробормотал Каспиан и спросил Сьюзен с улыбкой: – Собираетесь прогуляться верхом?

– Да.

– Возьми Дестриера, – предложил он. – Он еще не устал.

– Но, Каспиан, ты уверен, что…

– С ним все будет в порядке.

Каспиан подошел к Дестриеру и стал подтягивать стремена, точно зная, какой длины их сделать, чтобы Сьюзен было удобно. Казалось, если он и заметил раздраженный взгляд герцога и разочарованный – его дочери, то не обратил на них ни малейшего внимания. На самом деле Каспиан прекрасно все видел и своим поведением хотел сказать гостям с Гальмы, что, хотя он и обедает сегодня с Герди, вовсе не она владеет его сердцем. Переглянувшись с Питером, Сьюзен, которая понимала, что движет Каспианом, и осознавала, как это важно для него, позволила королю помочь ей сесть на коня. Пока седлали лошадей Люси и Герди, Каспиан сам держал Дестриера, хотя вокруг было достаточно грумов, в чьи обязанности это, собственно, и входило. После того как королевы и дочь герцога отправились на прогулку, Питер и Каспиан пошли во дворец, при этом Хорнабрет довольно грубо разговаривал с недовольным тельмаринцем.

– Ее Величество часто ездит на лошади короля Каспиана? – тихо спросила леди Герди.

– Да, – Люси широко улыбнулась, глядя на сестру. – Всем проще, если Каспиан сам ей это предлагает, потому что в противном случае она просто крадет Дестриера.

– И Его Величество не злится?

– Никогда!

Герди бросила на Сьюзен извиняющийся взгляд.

– Тогда, полагаю, мой отец выставляет меня полной дурой, так? – безропотно спросила дочь герцога, распрямила плечи и вернулась к разговору с Люси.

Несмотря ни на что, Сьюзен начинала нравиться эта девушка. Теперь, зная, что к флирту с Каспианом ее принуждает отец, Сьюзен увидела ее в другом свете. Однако в глазах герцога Гальмского королева не раз замечала опасный блеск, который часто видела раньше, в Древние времена, и обычно такой взгляд был предвестником больших неприятностей. Это обстоятельство заставило Сьюзен глубоко задуматься.

* * *

– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – тихо спросил Трампкин Эдмунда. – Тельмаринцы еще не привыкли к нам, нарнийцам.

Юный король, который был ужасно грязным после семидневного путешествия, энергично кивнул. Постоялый двор располагался на окраине города, и упоительный запах готовящегося в нем мяса доносился до Эдмунда и его спутников.

– Это замечательная идея, – заверил король Трампкина. – Если, конечно, вы все будете вести себя прилично.

– Обещаю, сир, – воскликнул Рипичип.

Волк промолчал.

* * *

В дверь кабинета тихо постучали.

Не желавший никого видеть Каспиан не собирался отвечать, но вдруг вспомнил, что приказал страже, чтобы его не беспокоили, а значит, с Каспианом хотел встретиться кто-то из того узкого круга людей, которые могли входить к королю в любое время дня и ночи. К своему удивлению, Каспиан почувствовал вдруг необычайно сильную вспышку раздражения, но пересилил себя и сказал, снова макая перо в серебряную чернильницу:

– Войдите.

Вошедший в комнату тихо закрыл за собой дверь, а Каспиан, увидев, кто это, встал, мгновенно забыв про то, что хотел что-то написать.

– Ваше Величество, – вежливо сказала Сьюзен, приседая в реверансе.

Ее тон удивил Каспиана: никогда прежде она не говорила с ним столь формально. Неужели, она на него за что-то злится? Тут Каспиану вдруг пришло в голову, что они никогда не говорили о том, что между ними происходит. Он был бы счастлив иметь возможность _официально_ ухаживать за ней, однако, говоря по правде, он боялся просить Сьюзен об этом. Что, если она откажет? Тогда он вынужден будет отступить и не сможет проводить в ее обществе много времени.

– Моя королева, – ответил Каспиан, поклонившись ниже, чем полагалось по этикету, и намеренно делая ударение на слове «королева».

Нет, вряд ли она на него злится, да и за что? Правда, когда он последний раз поцеловал ее, то, кажется, напугал, потому что она в буквальном смысле сбежала от него, и Каспиан до сих пор ругал себя за то, что не сдержался. А при встрече гостей с Гальмы он выставил себя таким ревнивцем, что ему самому сейчас было стыдно. Да еще проклятый герцог каждую секунду пытается навязать тельмаринскому королю общество своей дочери… Но все это ерунда, разве Сьюзен может из-за этого злиться?!

– Ваше Величество, вы заняты? – по-прежнему излишне вежливо спросила Сьюзен. – Если да, то я могу зайти попозже.

Это окончательно выбило Каспиана из колеи.

– Для вас я всегда свободен, Ваше Величество, – тихо сказал Каспиан.

Вообще-то он должен был изучить целую гору жалоб и петиций, но они подождут. Сьюзен медленно подошла к столу Каспиана, рассеянно оглядывая кабинет. Этим вечером королева была особенно красива, она распустила длинные густые волосы (что всегда очень нравилось Каспиану) и надела то самое голубое платье, которое было на ней, когда Аслан хотел отправить Пэвенси назад в их мир. Каспиан вдруг заметил, что королева надела также тонкую серебряную корону. Никогда раньше он не видел королей и королев древности с коронами: легендарные правители были настолько уверены в своем положении, что не считали нужным напоминать всем об этом с помощью внешних атрибутов. И хотя на Сьюзен была не парадная корона, этого было достаточно, чтобы все понимали, что перед ними королева. Странно лишь, что Сьюзен пришла так к нему, Каспиану.

– Что ты делаешь? – с любопытством спросила она, взглянув на бумаги, лежавшие на столе короля.

– Петиции, – простонал Каспиан. – Пока правил мой дядя, никто и никогда их не читал, и, кажется, им нет конца и края.

– Это одна из обязанностей короля Нарнии – выслушивать своих подданных и решать их проблемы, – мягко сказала Сьюзен, обошла вокруг стола и провела рукой по корешкам книг, стоявших к книжном шкафу.

Каспиан повернулся, чтобы не терять ее из виду.

– Да, это так, – признал он.

– Даже если то, что лучше для них, тебе лично не нравится, – добавила Сьюзен, дотрагиваясь до древней научной книги, и Каспиан подумал, знает ли она, сколько рассказов о правлении самой Сьюзен, ее братьев и сестры содержится в этой книге.

Было очевидно, что королеву что-то беспокоит.

– Ваше Величество никогда раньше не говорили загадками, – сказал ей Каспиан.

Сьюзен вздохнула, прислонилась спиной к шкафу и ничего не ответила. Каспиан встал с кресла и хотел было подойти к ней, но передумал. После их последнего поцелуя он твердо решил держать себя в руках и не приближаться к ней ближе, чем следует, иначе это снова закончится поцелуем. Поэтому Каспиан сел на краешек стола напротив Сьюзен.

– Что случилось, моя королева? – нежно спросил Каспиан Сьюзен. – Что вас тревожит?

– Она тебе нравится? – прямо спросила Сьюзен.

– Кто? – не понял удивленный Каспиан и только после того, как Сьюзен поджала губы, сообразил, о ком идет речь. – Леди Герди?

– Да.

Вначале Каспиан собирался просто сказать «нет», но затем решил действовать по-другому, чтобы узнать, почему она вообще заговорила об этом.

– Я дал Вашему Величеству повод думать так? – спросил он, склонив голову.

Сьюзен немного покраснела.

– Нет… Но ты не можешь отрицать, что она станет для тебя хорошей женой.

Нравилось это Сьюзен или нет, она сказала чистую правду: умная и добрая, дочь герцога Гальмского обладала всеми необходимыми для королевы качествами.

– Я дал Вашему Величеству повод думать, что в моем сердце есть место для кого-то, кроме вас самой? – серьезно спросил Каспиан. Потому что, если так оно и было, он сделал это неумышленно.

– Нет, – признала Сьюзен, опустив плечи. – Я знаю, что, спрашивая об этом, кажусь глупой девчонкой, но ведь я не всегда знаю, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь, Каспиан.

Некоторое время Каспиан молча смотрел на нее, подбирая слова для ответа.

– Мне сложно понять собственные чувства и желания, – наконец тихо сказал он. – Потому что то, чего я хочу, и то, что в итоге получаю, никогда не совпадает. Еще год назад я был уверен, что женюсь на выбранной мне Советом невесте, потому что я король и это моя обязанность.

Сьюзен с болью в глазах взглянула на него, и Каспиан больше всего на свете захотел подойти к ней и обнять. Но он этого не сделал.

– Но с тех пор я изменил свою точку зрения на этот вопрос, – добавил он.

– И?

– Теперь я твердо знаю, что сам могу решать, чего хочу, согласны со мной Совет, Верховный король или даже моя дорогая королева или нет, – Каспиан на мгновение опустил глаза, а затем снова посмотрел на Сьюзен. – Ты говоришь так, словно я должен предпочесть тебе ее.

Королева подняла на Каспиана блестящие от слез глаза.

– Да, Каспиан, думаю, ты должен это сделать. Гальма может быть опасна, и если ее герцог будет уверен в том, что его внуки когда-нибудь будет сидеть на нарнийском троне, он не будет пытаться отобрать его у тебя. – Сьюзен закусила нижнюю губу, но продолжила: – А еще я думаю, что слишком много людей погибли, пытаясь вернуть тебе престол, и твоей первоочередной задачей должна быть забота об интересах всех нарнийцев – и тельмаринских, и старых. И если этот брак послужит их интересам, ты должен жениться на леди Герди.

В черных глазах Каспиана застыло непонятное выражение.

– Хорошо, я подумаю над этим, – сказал он серьезно.

С тяжелым сердцем Сьюзен кивнула, ведь именно этого она от него и хотела.

– Ну, тогда я пойду.

Сьюзен сделала пару шагов вперед, намереваясь пройти мимо Каспиана к двери, но ее остановили его слова:

– Я все обдумал.

Каспиан встал со стола, приблизился к Сьюзен и взял ее лицо в свои жесткие ладони, пристально глядя на королеву.

– И все решил, _моя королева_.

– Ты говоришь так, словно я и впрямь твоя королева, – прошептала Сьюзен с бешено бьющимся сердцем.

Каспиан всегда пах кожей и пряными специями, сталью и землей. Мужчиной. И в его присутствии Сьюзен не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться, кроме него самого.

– Для меня ты всегда ею будешь, – низким хриплым голосом сказал Каспиан. – И если я хоть немного тебе дорог, ты больше не будешь просить меня взять в жены другую женщину.

– Каспиан… – Сьюзен отошла от него, несмотря на то что ей меньше всего хотелось этого делать, и принялась мерить шагами комнату, не сознавая, что при этом нервно заламывает руки. – Ты не понимаешь! Отвергнув Герди, ты можешь втянуть нас в новый конфликт, если герцог решит, что его оскорбили. Этот человек не прочь завладеть Нарнией, и ты дашь ему прекрасный повод, чтобы развязать войну. А мы сейчас слабы и уязвимы. Я видела много войн, часть которых началась из-за меня! И я полагаю, что это по меньшей мере глупо – даже не…

– Я хочу только тебя.

Ошеломленная Сьюзен взглянула на Каспиана, который и сам был удивлен своей прямотой и откровенностью. Он быстро сел за стол и вернулся к рассмотрению петиций и жалоб.

– Ты не можешь заставить меня жениться на другой. Даже королева Нарнии не может заставить меня полюбить или разлюбить, – мрачно сказал Каспиан, внезапно замыкаясь в себе. И добавил с горечью: – Так же, как и я тебя.

Сьюзен открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумала. Она не знала, как реагировать на быструю смену его настроения – Каспиан был не похож на самого себя.

– Это нечестно, – сказала наконец обиженная Сьюзен.

– А решить, что я должен страдать, – это честно? – жестко возразил Каспиан.

А затем, когда его гнев утих так же быстро, как и возник, король покачал головой и потер лоб.

– Прошу прощения, моя королева, не знаю, что со мной сегодня такое.

Некоторое время Сьюзен молчала, а потом встала за спиной Каспиана и положила руки ему на плечи. Даже через белый кожаный жилет она почувствовала, как король напряжен. Вздохнув, Сьюзен начала массировать плечи Каспиана.

– У тебя стресс, – прошептала она, – последние несколько месяцев были очень трудными.

Каспиан не ответил, но и не отстранился. Через некоторое время массаж начал оказывать свое благотворное воздействие, и Каспиан расслабился. Однако когда он покрутил головой, в шее что-то хрустнуло.

– Ой! – испугалась Сьюзен, но Каспиан лишь поудобнее устроился в кресле, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не хочет, чтобы королева останавливалась.

Сьюзен не подозревала, что он наслаждается не столько самим массажем, сколько ее прикосновениями: она редко дотрагивалась до него, гораздо реже, чем ему хотелось бы

– У моей госпожи нежные руки, – сказал Каспиан, запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сьюзен, – которые чудесно снимают напряжение.

– Раньше ты никогда не был столь напряжен, – удивленно заметила Сьюзен. – С тобой все в порядке?

– Да, просто сразу столько всего навалилось, – тихо ответил Каспиан, закрывая глаза. – Чувствую себя жонглером с десятью мячами: одно неловкое движение – и упадут все. Одно мое неправильное решение – и страна опять в кризисе.

– Все короли и королевы так себя чувствуют, особенно в нелегкие времена, – заверила его Сьюзен, разминая напряженные мускулы. – Но рано или поздно все наладится. Объединить два враждующих народа в один – сложная задача, но тебе она по плечу. И я, мои братья и сестра всегда тебя поддержим.

– Ну, если каждый раз, когда что устану, ты будешь делать мне массаж, то, пожалуй, я буду чаще в этом признаваться, – Каспиан открыл глаза и, улыбнувшись, подмигнул Сьюзен.

Королева улыбнулась в ответ и подумала, о том, чтобы его поцеловать. И она была уверена, что Каспиан думает о том же. Но они оба так этого и не сделали: им помешал стук в дверь, после которого, не дожидаясь ответа короля, в кабинет пошел лорд Скинтли.

– Ваше Величество, мне надо немедленно с вами поговорить.

Почувствовав, как Каспиан снова напрягся при виде вошедшего тельмаринца, Сьюзен решила, что королю сейчас ни к чему лишние волнения.

– Не сейчас, лорд, – повелительно сказала Сьюзен прежде, чем Каспиан успел что-либо ответить.

Лорд Скинтли оскорбленно посмотрел на королеву.

– При всем моем уважении, Ваше Величество… – начал Скинтли, но Сьюзен прервала его.

– Лорд Теннет! – громко позвала она.

Генерал немедленно появился в кабинете, и Сьюзен благодарно ему улыбнулась.

– Пожалуйста, займитесь лордом Скинтли. Если у него что-то важное – сообщите об этом Верховному королю. Также попросите слуг, чтобы они приготовили ванну для короля Каспиана. Сегодня он будет ужинать у себя в комнате.

– Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество, – поклонился Теннет, подошел к Скинтли и попытался взять его за руку, но лорд ему этого не позволил и посмотрел на Сьюзен взглядом, в котором читалось все, что Скинтли думает о королеве.

Однако у Теннета была такое суровое выражение лица, что лорд рассудил, что лучше всего будет покинуть комнату. Как только дверь за генералом и Скинтли закрылась, Каспиан встал и обнял Сьюзен за талию.

– Ты настоящая королева, – тихо сказал он, удивляясь, как она смогла понять, что он никого этим вечером не хочет видеть. Ну, кроме нее самой, разумеется.

Сьюзен пожала плечами.

– У меня большой опыт.

– Не хочешь составить мне компанию? – робко спросил ее Каспиан, вновь становясь тем застенчивым юношей, которого она знала.

С облегчением вздохнув, она улыбнулась королю.

– В ванне? Ваше Величество! – притворилась шокированной Сьюзен, и Каспиан мгновенно покраснел.

Но затем он ухмыльнулся и притянул ее поближе к себе.

– Да, в моей ванне хватит места для двоих, – Каспиан вдруг оторвал ее от пола и закружил по комнате.

От неожиданности Сьюзен взвизгнула и шутливо ударила короля по руке, и он тут же поставил ее на ноги, улыбнувшись королеве.

– Да что с тобой сегодня такое? – покраснев, спросила смеющаяся Сьюзен.

– Ну, возможно, я еще не совсем расслабился, – сказал Каспиан.

Сьюзен крепко его обняла, и Каспиан позволил себе нежно погладить ее плечи. В такие моменты он всегда вспоминал, почему ему никогда не приходило в голову даже думать о том, чтобы взять в жены другую женщину: ему слишком дорога была Сьюзен. Впрочем, пока что Каспиан вообще не был готов ни на ком жениться.

– Я рад, что ты осталась, – прошептал он.

Королева ничего не ответила, лишь сильнее к нему прижавшись, и Каспиан почувствовал, что она дрожит. Возможно, она думала об Эдмунде.

* * *

– Черт побери! – тяжело дыша, выругался Эдмунд и ударил ногой разбойника, который отлетел назад.

Впрочем, сам Эдмунд тут же получил весьма ощутимый удар в челюсть.

– Мои… извинения… сир… – задыхаясь, с трудом сказал Рипичип, прыгая со стола на стол и размахивая крошечной шпагой. – Если бы я знал, что эти негодяи напрочь лишены чести, я не стал бы вызвать одного из них на дуэль. В конце концов, у нас нет на это времени.

В Эдмунда полетел стул, и голова короля осталась цела лишь потому, что юношу кто-то резко дернул вниз. Трампкин бросил на мыша гневный взгляд и отпустил тунику Эдмунда.

– Да что ты говоришь? – пробормотал Трампкин. – А ты не мог подумать об этом пораньше? Мы бы достали тебе другое перо…

– Мне… получи!.. дорого… вот тебе, негодяй!.. это перо. Ха!

– О, черт побери! – снова выругался Эдмунд, увидев, что в дверь постоялого двора вошли еще несколько человек.

А затем король вскочил на ноги, запрыгнул на стол, бросился на двух ближайших противников и упал вместе с ними на пол.

Сидевший у огня волк безуспешно старался делать вид, что ему нравится поданная еда. Обязательно было портить мясо, пожарив его? В итоге Могрим, игнорируя потасовку, в которую ввязались его спутники, выскользнул за дверь, чтобы поохотиться на что-нибудь съедобное.

* * *

Верховный король завернул за угол, удивляясь тому, куда все делись. Топот копыт кентавра, следовавшего за ним, не мог заглушить громких голосов, доносящихся из коридора напротив, и Питер с любопытством посмотрел туда. Лорд Теннет, положив руку на плечо лорда Скинтли, уводил его прочь от кабинета тельмаринского короля. Питер, усмехнувшись, подумал, что теперь, по крайней мере, понятно, где Каспиан и Сьюзен. В последнее время эти двое проводили вместе много времени. Питер помнил, что только с одним мужчиной Сью была когда-то так же близка, как сейчас с Каспианом, но та история печально закончилась.

– Убери от меня руки! – рявкнул Скинтли на Теннета, который выглядел почти счастливым, выпроваживая лорда из кабинета короля.

Питер рассмеялся и вышел в противоположную дверь, ведущую в сад, разбитый вокруг замка.

Это почти стоило ему жизни.

Короля спас инстинкт. В него много раз стреляли, и в его подсознании навсегда запечатлелся тот звук, с которым из арбалета вылетает стрела. Поэтому, когда Питер услышал этот звук, он мгновенно пригнулся и упал на пол, а стрела попала в изящную хрустальную статую – туда, где секунду назад была голова Питера, и блестящие осколки посыпались на спину короля. Звон разлетевшегося стекла приглушил свист двух других стрел. Стальные Копыта прикрыл собой Питера, и тот услышал чавкающий звук, свидетельствующий о том, что стрела попала в цель. Кентавр зарычал от боли. Вторая стрела, вонзившаяся в Стальные Копыта, заставила его покачнуться, и он едва не упал на Питера. С трудом удерживаясь на ногах, кентавр яростно прокричал:

– Защищайте короля!

В мгновение ока Питера окружило множество нарнийцев разных видов и размеров. Он не сразу понял, что нечто тяжелое, приземлившееся ему на голову, – это мыш, намеревавшийся до последней капли крови защищать Верховного короля.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Питер, пытаясь встать на ноги, однако это было непросто, учитывая то количество нарнийцев, которые навалились на него со всех сторон. – Я в порядке. Стальные Копыта, ты как?

Кентавр был ранен в нижнее плечо (вообще-то, правильнее было бы сказать «в его лошадиное плечо», но если вы решитесь произнести это в присутствии кентавра, скажите заранее, и я отойду подальше) и заднюю ногу. Обе раны сильно кровоточили, однако Стальные Копыта не столько страдал от боли, сколько был страшно зол.

– Найдите стрелка, – приказал он, показывая на крепостную стену над ними, где мелькнула закутанная в темный плащ фигура.

Несколько самых быстрых нарнийских животных тут же прыгнули на стену, однако убийцы очень грамотно выбрали то место, откуда стреляли: даже у стремительных котов ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы перебраться через бойницы, а когда они это сделали, то выяснилось, что со стены в замок ведет много лестниц, и покушавшиеся на короля могли выбрать любую из них или даже несколько, если они разделились. И, тем не менее, верные подданные Верховного короля попытались сделать все, что было в их силах, чтобы поймать убийц.

Понимая, что у них вряд ли это получится, Питер сказал Стальным Копытам:

– Ты спас мою шкуру, приятель.

Король снял с себя бархатный камзол и разорвал его на куски. Гном уже вытащил из кентавра обе стрелы, и теперь обе раны кровоточили еще сильнее, особенно та, что была на плече. Питер крепко прижал кусок камзола к этой ране, пытаясь хоть немного остановить кровь.

– Если бы Его Величество вовремя не пригнулись, некого было бы спасать, – проворчал Стальные Копыта, который выглядел очень расстроенным. – Зато теперь мы знаем, кто был мишенью при первом покушении.

– Сью, – мрачно сказал Питер и, посмотрев на стоявших вокруг нарнийцев, попросил: – Пожалуйста, найдите моих сестер и убедитесь, что с ними все в порядке. Но не говорите никому о том, что сейчас произошло… просто проверьте, как они.

– Ваше Величество, следует ли нам сообщить обо всем королю Каспиану? – спросил мыш, все еще стоявший на голове Питера.

Король покачал головой, и мыш понял, что, кажется, пора слезать.

– Нет, пока не стоит, – сказал Питер, который понимал, что о покушении на его жизнь знали только старые нарнийцы. – У Каспиана и без того хватает проблем. Идемте, надо показать Стальные Копыта врачу.

По пути к доктору Питер и сопровождавшие его подданные старались выбирать самые малолюдные коридоры в задней части замка. Если бы тельмаринцы увидели Верховного короля, одетого лишь в рубашку и брюки и прижимавшего остатки камзола к ране кентавра, они непременно остановились бы поглазеть на это необычное зрелище. Однако Питеру повезло, и их видели лишь нарнийцы, чья любовь и вера в легендарного короля лишь усилились.

* * *

Люси лежала на спине в своей кровати и смотрела на потолок. Колеблющееся пламя свечей отбрасывало причудливые тени, в том числе и на спящую Сьюзен. Окно в спальне королев было наглухо заколочено и для надежности загорожено массивным шкафом, но Люси все равно было не по себе. Предполагалось, что горящие свечи должны были помочь развеять ее страхи, но они, напротив, лишь усугубляли положение: глядя на них, Люси, у которой всегда было живое воображение, казалось, будто их пламя колышется из-за того, что по комнате ходит кто-то невидимый, а отбрасываемые ими тени вовсе не похожи на обычные, нормальные тени. А учитывая, что младшая королева твердо знала, что в Нарнии возможно даже невозможное, легко было понять, почему она никак не могла уснуть.

Иногда трудно быть маленькой девочкой, которая знает и помнит так много.

Сьюзен не храпела, однако беспокойно ворочалась во сне и что-то неразборчиво бормотала. В последнее время старшая королева была очень задумчива и печальна, и Люси догадывалась почему. Королева Сьюзен была известна своим великодушием и добротой, но возвращение в Англию стало для нее болезненным ударом. В отличие от сестры, она никогда не верила в то, что они когда-либо снова увидят Нарнию, и поэтому, когда они снова сюда вернулись, сказала Люси, что будет наслаждаться каждым проведенным здесь мгновением, однако Сьюзен была уверена, что долго они в Нарнии не пробудут. Тем не менее, Пэвенси все еще были здесь, даже после того как, казалось бы, навсегда попрощались с любимым миром, и Сьюзен боялась, что в любой момент они снова вынуждены будут вернуться домой. Люси сочувствовала сестре, потому что понимала, как это трудно: всем сердцем любить что-то, но сдерживать свои чувства, чтобы потом не испытывать боль. Кроме того, Сьюзен все больше и больше нравился Каспиан, однако королева изо всех сила старалась в него не влюбиться, и эта внутренняя борьба ожесточала Сьюзен, которая уже не была столь нежной и великодушной, как в Древние времена. Ей было что терять – больше, чем ее братьям и сестре – в случае возвращения в Англию.

Люси подумала о том, чтобы разбудить сестру, но решила этого не делать. В последнее время Сью тратила много времени и сил на то, чтобы поддержать Каспиана и обсудить с ним поздним вечером все, что случилось за день, его проблемы и тревоги (Питер был уверен, что они прекратили встречаться так поздно, но они продолжали это делать), и нуждалась в сне. Питер наверняка давно уже лег спать, а Эдмунд… Сердечко Люси тревожно забилось: она очень скучала по брату и переживала за него – хотя он иногда и был ужасным врединой и часто дразнился, Эдмунду всегда удавалось исправить даже самую сложную ситуацию.

– Сьюзен, – несмотря на то что сестра спала и не слышала ее, Люси решила, что должна сказать ей о том, что намеревается сделать, – я схожу на кухню за стаканом молока: никак не могу уснуть.

– Это неразумно, – пробормотала Сьюзен, и Люси, которая уже встала с кровати, надела халат и направилась было к двери, остановилась.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – недоуменно спросила она.

– Ванна слишком маленькая для двоих, Каспиан… – Сьюзен повернулась на другой бок.

Люси сдержалась, чтобы не захихикать, и решила, что непременно должна запомнить, что сказала сестра, так, на всякий случай. Выйдя из комнаты и тихо закрыв за собой дверь, Люси решила проверить, лег уже спать Каспиан или нет. С тех самых пор, как он встретился в лесу с Пэвенси, тельмаринский король редко спал больше пары часов в сутки, а иногда вообще не ложился. Люси не знала, действительно ли Каспиану хватало нескольких часов сна или же его бессонница была вызвана теми проблемами, с которыми он сталкивался как король, но подозревала последнее: когда-то, в начале их правления, Питер вел себя точно так же, и ему понадобился год или два, чтобы снова начать нормально спать по ночам, а ведь тогда дела в стране обстояли гораздо лучше.

Леопард, который охранял покои королевы, быстро взглянул на королеву, вышедшую из спальни. Обычно по ночам стражами Сьюзен и Люси были нарнийские коты, у которых были острый слух и нюх, и леопард услышал, что Люси собирается встать с кровати еще до того, как она пустила ноги на пол.

– Я иду на кухню, – сказала Люси, слегка поклонившись. – Не хотите составить мне компанию?

Леопард молча встал и бесшумно вышел с королевой из апартаментов. Едва они покинули комнату, туда скользнул еще один страж – красавец-гепард – и занял место леопарда. Люси обожала нарнийских кошек, они были так же сильны, как и очаровательны, и всегда напоминали девочке об Аслане. И сейчас, когда королева шла на кухню в сопровождении леопарда, она с трудом сдержала желание погладить мягкую шерсть величественного животного и, хотя ей очень хотелось с ним поговорить, всю дорогу молчала, потому что понимала, что леопарда гораздо больше интересует происходящее вокруг, нежели ее слова. Славная женщина на кухне налила Люси молока и, держа в маленьких ручках большую чашку, Люси пошла обратно в свою комнату.

Однако прежде она решила заглянуть в тронный зал. Как она и ожидала, из-под его двери пробивалась полоска света, а сама дверь была немного приоткрыта. Люси заглянула в зал, чтобы посмотреть, там ли Каспиан.

– Думаю, Ваше Величество недостаточно хорошо понимает ситуацию, – донесся низкий голос со стороны стоявших сбоку кресел.

Голос этот показался Люси знакомым, но, не видя лица говорящего, она не могла понять, кто это.

– Тогда скажите мне, лорд, что, как вам кажется, надо сделать? – резко спросил Каспиан.

Он мерил шагами комнату и периодически пропадал из поля зрения Люси.

– Народ растерян, он не понимает, зачем стране так много правителей. Это подрывает ваш авторитет и создает впечатление, что тельмаринский монарх слаб.

– Это тельмаринский престол слаб! – прорычал Каспиан, и напуганная его тоном Люси отступила назад. – Целое тысячелетие народом правили тираны и узурпаторы, и власть, основанная на страхе, ничего не стоит. Несмотря на благие намерения моего учителя и остальных, я правлю не потому, что я законный король, а потому что я выиграл войну. На моих руках кровь, и каждый день я спрашиваю себя, сколько еще ее прольется?

– Вы верите, что законный король Нарнии – Питер Пэвенси?

Каспиан издал короткий смешок.

– А если и так, то что?

– Тогда это означает, что вы готовы отдать своих людей во власть незнакомцев, которые правят с помощью магии и странных, неведомых нам сил и могут подчинить себе даже деревья, – тихим, вкрадчивым и очень убедительным голосом сказал собеседник Каспиана.

– Это неправда, – ответил тельмаринский король. – Они не используют магию и они вовсе не чужаки в этой стране.

– Деревья ожили и убили много солдат, ваших поданных, что это, как не колдовство?

– Деревья делают то, что сами пожелают, они такие же живые и разумные, как и другие нарнийские создания, – это объяснение звучало неубедительно даже для самого Каспиана.

Лорд рассмеялся.

– Вы чересчур много времени проводите с этими варварами, а их королева нашептывает вам слишком много сладких обещаний, мой юный король.

– Выбирайте выражения, лорд! – с угрозой в голосе сказал Каспиан.

– Я думал, Ваше Величество разрешили всем свои подданным говорить в его присутствии то, что они думают. Или я ошибся?

– Вы можете высказывать свое мнение, но запомните кое-что: я не позволю оскорблять Ее Величество.

Некоторое время лорд молчал, а затем снова мягко и успокаивающе заговорил.

– Ваше Величество никогда прежде не влюблялись, а нарнийская королева очень красива, – сказал он Каспиану. – Ни один мужчина на вашем месте не смог бы устоять перед такой красотой, однако, сир, вы – король, и долг ваших советников говорить вам то, чего вы не хотите слышать, то, что другие скрывают от вас.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – подозрительно спросил Каспиан.

Люси напрягла слух, чтобы расслышать, что ответит королю лорд, который словно намеренно понизил голос.

– Сколько книг по истории вы прочли, Каспиан?

– Достаточно много. А что?

– Вы читали те, в которых описывается правление Пэвенси?

– Да.

– Об этих годах много написано, особенно в тех книгах, которые были запрещены ранее. В этих фолиантах подробно говорится о многих, очень многих вещах. Вы помните, сколько поклонников сватались к королеве Сьюзен? И скольким она отказала? – Каспиан промолчал, и лорд продолжил. – Она отказала всем им, сир. Вы знаете, сколько войн разгорелось из-за этого? По меньшей мере в семи случаях кровь была пролита именно из-за того, что очередной поклонник королевы не смог снести унижения. И при этом она отвергала более влиятельных и уважаемых мужчин, нежели тельмаринский король, мужчин, которые могли завоевать всю Нарнию.

– Почему вы завели этот разговор, лорд? – по-прежнему подозрительно спросил Каспиан, однако теперь он казался немного неуверенным в себе.

– Потому что вы должны понять, мой король: вы можете безумно любить королеву Сьюзен, но история ясно говорит о том, что она ни разу не ответила никому взаимностью, и в своих решениях она никогда не принимала в расчет интересы свой страны. Ее брат сейчас контролирует Нарнию, но лишь потому, что вы позволяете ему это. А эта женщина каждый день дает вам советы, которые идут вразрез с мнением лордов.

– Она помогает мне стать лучшим королем, – быстро возразил Каспиан.

Но лорд сказал медленно и четко, словно разговаривал с неразумным ребенком или с человеком, который не понимает, что его обманывают:

– Она помогает вам стать лучшим королем не ради вас самого, а ради своего народа. Она нарнийка, а не тельмаринка, и поэтому ее цели отличны от ваших. Мы опасаемся, что она использует свои чары, чтобы получить над вам полную властью.

– Вы зашли слишком далеко, – дрожащим от гнева голосом сказал Каспиан.

Люси увидела ноги наклонившегося вперед лорда. Еще чуть-чуть – и она могла бы разглядеть его лицо.

– Разве не вы сами сказали перед лицом всего Совета, что ни в чем не можете ей отказать?

– Да, но я отказываюсь верить в то, что она или кто-то из нарнийцев замышляют что-то против нас. Они мои друзья.

– Ваше Величество еще так молоды и наивны. Легко верить прекрасному цветку в своей постели, но лишь до тех пор, пока не выяснится, что на самом деле это ядовитая змея. Вы позволите вашей стране встать перед варварами на колени только потому, что сами желаете залезть ей под юбку.

– Достаточно! – взревел Каспиан, и Люси увидела, как сверкнул клинок его меча.

Король шагнул вперед, схватил за грудки вставшего лорда и толкнул его обратно в кресло и приставил меч к горлу.

– Довольно, я не хочу больше этого слушать! Если вы посмеете сказать про нее хоть одно дурное слово, это будет последним, что вы произнесете в своей жизни.

Люси огромными глазами смотрела на то, как дрожит рука Каспиана, словно он с огромным трудом сдерживается, чтобы не нанести смертельный удар.

– Я сказал Вашему Величеству все, что должен был, – сказал лорд, который, казалось, вовсе не был обеспокоен клинком у своего горла. – Вы – мой король, и я верю в вас. Я также надеюсь, что все принятые вами решения пойдут на пользу тельмаринцам.

Каспиан немного повернулся, и Люси – впервые за все то время, что она подслушивала – увидела его лицо. Он был очень бледен и покрыт испариной, как при лихорадке. Маленькая королева уже собиралась было зайти в тронный зал и сказать лорду, что он несправедлив к Сьюзен и всем остальным, но леопард преградил ей дорогу.

– Нет, моя королева, – тихо сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его не услышал никто, кроме Люси. – Что-то не так, я чувствую в зале странный запах. Мы должны уйти.

– Но…

– Быстрее! – нарнийский кот едва не повалил Люси на пол, отталкивая ее от двери. – Садитесь на меня!

Люси сделала, как ей было сказано, и едва не разлила свое молоко, когда леопард прыгнул за угол. Однако вместо того, чтобы направиться к покоям королев, пятнистый страж остановился и немного подождал: ему, как и Люси, хотелось узнать, с кем разговаривал Каспиан и чем все это закончится. Однако когда он услышал, как лорд вышел из зала, и выглянул из-за угла, они с королевой увидели только фигуру, с головы до пят закутанную в плащ, быстро шедшую по коридору.

– Я должна посмотреть, все ли в порядке с Каспианом, – прошептала Люси леопарду.

Но тот лишь зарычал, хотя и не на Люси, и поднял уши.

– Нет, Ваше Величество, – сказал он твердо. – Король в ярости.

И действительно, даже Люси, чей слух был гораздо хуже, чем у нарнийского кота, услышала донесшийся из тронного зала звук разбитого стекла и глухой удар кулака по деревянному столу. Не дожидаясь ответа Люси, леопард повернулся и быстро побежал к комнате королев, младшая из которых крепко вцепилась в его мех и старалась не пролить молоко на спину своему верному подданному. Когда леопард добрался до покоев, где дежурили другие нарнийцы, он испытал облегчение.

Немного дрожавшая Люси осторожно слезла со своего охранника и, поблагодарив его, зашла в спальню. Она совсем забыла, что надо быть очень тихой, чтобы не разбудить Сьюзен, и, конечно, ее сестра проснулась. Сев в кровати, старшая королева сонно потерла глаза и спросила обеспокоенно:

– Лу? Это ты? С тобой все в порядке?

Люси хотела было рассказать все Сьюзен, но затем передумала, понимая, что сестра тут же пойдет к Каспиану, а ей не стоило видеть, в каком состоянии он сейчас находится. И поэтому Люси промолчала. Пока.

– Все нормально, я просто хотела выпить молока.

– Хорошо.

Сьюзен снова легла, зарылась в одеяла и, прежде чем уснуть, мягко пожурила сестру:

– В следующий раз будь, пожалуйста, потише: мне снился чудесный сон, хотя я уже не помню, о чем он был.

На этот раз Люси даже не улыбнулась.

 

 

* * *

[1] «Рыцарь» в англоязычных странах –  шахматная фигура, которая по-русски называется «конь».


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Расцвеченные флагами замок и город были великолепны. Подготовка к турниру заняла около недели, и по тому, с какой тщательностью были продуманы малейшие детали, становилось очевидным, что все должно пройти на высшем уровне, без сучка и задоринки. Хотя поначалу Питер сомневался, целесообразно ли тратить столько денег и сил на такую бесполезную затею, но, увидев, с каким нетерпением и радостью все ожидают турнира, он подумал, что это того стоит. Более того, Верховный король вдруг понял, что сам ждет не дождется начала состязаний. Во многом это было обусловлено тем, что и он, и Каспиан собирались принять участие конном ристании, или джостре – рыцарском соревновании, в котором два конных рыцаря пытаются нанести друг другу удар пикой и вышибить из седла противника. Питер объявил об этом за завтраком в день турнира. В течение недели он несколько раз втайне ото всех уезжал потренироваться, и, несмотря на то что его навыки несколько «заржавели», король решил, что не выставит себя совершеннейшим дураком на турнире, если примет в нем участие. Именно это он и попытался объяснить скептически настроенной Сьюзен.

– Да ладно тебе, Сью, не так уж я и плох, – обиженно сказал Питер сестре, которая широко улыбнулась в ответ.

– Ты помнишь свой последний турнир? – спросила она. – Ты не мог стоять целую неделю, пока мы не заставили тебя выпить бальзам Люси.

Младшая королева захихикала, вспомнив об этом, и откусила большой кусок тоста.

– У тебя весь зад был в синяках, – добавила Люси. – И Эдмунд вынужден был помогать тебе садиться и вставать, даже в туалете.

– Ха-ха, – ворчливо сказал Питер. И, гордо выпрямившись, заявил: – Вот увидите, мы с Каспианом всем покажем, из какого теста сделаны настоящие короли!

– Кстати о Каспиане, – Люси обвела глазами комнату, – где он?

– Я видела его сегодня в коридоре перед кабинетом, – сказала Сьюзен, слегка нахмурившись. – Мне показалось, он немного не в себе, но Каспиан пообещал позавтракать с нами.

– Я пообещал, и вот он я, моя дорогая леди, – раздался со стороны двери веселый голос Каспиана.

Сьюзен обернулась и улыбнулась вошедшему в комнату тельмаринцу. Каспиан плюхнулся на стул и потянулся за тостом, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенный взгляд старшей королевы.

– Хотя я не понимаю, что ты имела в виду, сказав «не в себе»: я прекрасно себя чувствую. Замечательно даже! – добавил тельмаринский король.

Но на самом деле Каспиан выглядел не очень хорошо: он был чрезвычайно бледен, и его лоб покрывала испарина, о чем сам молодой человек, очевидно, и не подозревал.

– Каспиан, как ты себя чувствуешь? – встревожено спросил Питер.

Каспиан странно на него посмотрел, запихнул остатки тоста в рот, залпом выпил стакан воды, снова наполнил его и осушил его одним глотком.

– Я в полном порядке, – заявил он, наливая себе третий стакан воды. Люси заметила, что рука короля слегка дрожит. – Правда. И я с нетерпением ожидаю турнира. Мы всем покажем, из чего сделаны настоящие короли, Питер!

Верховный король усмехнулся и насмешливо посмотрел на сестер.

– Именно это я им и говорил, но они мне не верят.

– Вы сомневаетесь, моя королева? – спросил Каспиан Сьюзен, улыбнулся и поцеловал ей руку. – Тогда я непременно должен выиграть, чтобы вы больше никогда во мне не сомневались.

– И в каком положении окажется тогда Питер? – со смешком спросила Сьюзен, почувствовавшая, какими холодными были у Каспиана пальцы.

– Снова на земле? – лукаво предположила Люси.

– Эй! – негодующе воскликнул Питер и вскочил со стула, намереваясь наказать сестру щекоткой, но Люси со смехом увернулась от него и убежала.

Пока Верховный король гонялся за младшей королевой по всей комнате, Сьюзен тихо спросила у Каспиана:

– С тобой точно все хорошо? – Каспиан все еще держал ее за руку, и это было довольно странно, учитывая, что обычно он не позволял себе такого в присутствии других. – Ты слишком возбужден.

– Да, моя королева, – шепотом ответил Каспиан, и глаза его при этом странно блестели, – я действительно возбужден…

Сьюзен смутил тот взгляд, которым он на нее посмотрел, но вскоре она забыла об этом, потому что Каспиан вдруг поднялся с места, обнял королеву за талию, покружил ее и поставил на ноги. А затем тельмаринец почтительно поцеловал ей руку, вновь становясь тем вежливым джентльменом, которого знала Сьюзен.

– Я выиграю для вас турнир, – сказал широко улыбавшийся Каспиан и, отойдя от Сьюзен, дружески обнял Питера на плечи. – Ну, или выставлю себя на посмешище, пытаясь это сделать.

Верховный король рассмеялся и обнял в ответ Каспиана.

– Нет, я выиграю турнир для Люси, – заявил он и потянул друга к двери. – Ради Сью и так уже выиграно слишком много состязаний.

– И будет еще одно, – решительно сказал Каспиан, после чего Питер ткнул его локтем под ребра, и между ними завязалась шутливая потасовка.

Сьюзен с улыбкой смотрела, как короли, толкаясь и пихая друг друга, вышли из комнаты.

– Увидимся позже, девочки, – крикнул Питер, которого ухмылявшийся Каспиан схватил сзади за шею.

Старшая королева только покачала головой.

– Как ты думаешь, кто выиграет? – спросила Люси сестру, когда они, в свою очередь, вышли из столовой, чтобы переодеться к турниру.

Сьюзен, погрустнев, ответила:

– Не знаю, но им повезло, что здесь нет Эдмунда, он наверняка победил бы их обоих.

– Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке, – тихо сказала Люси. – Меня мучает совесть из-за того, что мы веселимся, а он в это время рискует жизнью.

– Ну, он же с Трампкином, – пошутила Сьюзен, – что может быть веселее?

– Эй! – воскликнула возмущенная Люси, обидевшись за своего друга, и принялась убеждать сестру в том, что гном вовсе не так плох, как Сью о нем думает.

При этом она забыла о своих страхах за брата, чего Сьюзен и добивалась.

* * *

Если вы никогда не принимали участие в джостре, вы не представляете себе, каково это: с головы до ног быть закованным в стальные доспехи и пытаться забраться в этом тяжелом облачении на коня, пыхтя и ругаясь. К счастью, если вы король Нарнии, эта проблема решается довольно просто: достаточно попросить знакомого великана осторожно посадить вас в седло. Если бы кто-то поинтересовался мнением коней на этот счет, они бы ответили, что тоже предпочитают такое решение проблемы. Разумеется, если бы эти лошади могли говорить, однако нарнийские кони были слишком гордыми, чтобы принимать участие в таком недостойном занятии, как джостра, и поэтому обычных турнирных лошадей никто и никогда ни о чем не спрашивал. Иными словами, Питер и Каспиан первыми оседлали своих коней, и были единственными рыцарями, которым было легко это сделать.

– За тысячу триста лет можно было придумать более эффективный способ оказаться в седле, – пробормотал Питер, глядя на то, как один неудачливый рыцарь, забравшийся уже, казалось, на коня, в последнюю минуту соскользнул с него и тяжело упал на землю. Его оруженосец суетился вокруг, пытаясь поднять своего господина на ноги.

– Да, как будто они никогда не слышали о гигантах, – ухмыльнувшись, сказал Каспиан. – Как это по-плебейски.

Питер пристально посмотрел на тельмаринского короля, когда понял, что тот вовсе не шутил.

– Ты сегодня какой-то странный, – заметил Верховный король.

Но в ответ Каспиан лишь что-то неразборчиво проворчал, с горящими глазами глядя на их соперников. Даже несмотря на то что тельмаринец был в доспехах, Питер видел, что тот напряжен, как натянутая стрела.

– Ну, когда они уже начнут, меня сводит с ума это ожидание, – сказал Каспиан, переложив поводья Дестриера из одной руки в другую.

Питер вопросительно поднял бровь: Каспиан никогда не отличался нетерпением, только в особых случаях, и сейчас он был непохож на самого себя.

– Где королевы, Питер? Питер?!

Занятый своими мыслями, Верховный король не сразу понял, что друг уже несколько раз повторил свой вопрос.

– Ты же знаешь Сью, она всегда долго возится, – насмешливо сказал Питер. – Она весьма практична и рациональна во время войны, но в мирное время столь же глупа и тщеславна, как и остальные девчонки.

– Только ради нашей дружбы я прощу тебе твое неподобающее высказывание о королеве, – прорычал Каспиан, повернув коня так, чтобы оказаться с Питером лицом к лицу, – но лишь сейчас и никогда больше.

Удивленный Питер некоторое время молча смотрел на тельмаринского короля, не зная, что сказать. Он часто дразнил сестер в присутствии Каспиана, и тот никогда прежде так не реагировал на это. Сдержав гневный ответ, Питер заставил своего коня сделать пару шагов вперед.

– Ты сегодня очень необычно ведешь себя, – низким голосом сказал старший Пэвенси, стараясь, чтобы его не услышал никто, кроме Каспиана, и неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. – Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?

– Мне не нравится, когда плохо говорят о королеве Сьюзен, даже если это говорит ее брат Верховный король, – громко сказал Каспиан.

Пожалуй, даже громче, чем следовало бы, потому что на Питера и Каспиана тут же уставилось много любопытных глаз. На этот раз Питер едва не высказал тельмаринцу все, что думает, и его остановили лишь дрожащие руки друга и его залитое потом лицо: Каспиан явно был болен и даже не сознавал, что говорит.

– Я прошу прощения, если я нанес тебе оскорбление, но ты знаешь, что я люблю Сью, – с трудом сказал Питер. – Однако я вынужден напомнить Вашему Величеству, что на публике даже король Нарнии должен уважительно относиться к людям одного с ним положения.

Слово «высшего» Питер опустил. Пару минут Каспиан сверлил Верховного короля взглядом, а затем склонил голову и посмотрел на свои руки.

– Кажется, я и впрямь не в себе, – пробормотал тельмаринец.

Питер уже готов был предложить Каспиану отказаться от участия в турнире, но тут раздался звук труб, свидетельствующий о том, что приближаются королевские особы, и двое оруженосцев подали королям церемониальные пики, которые были гораздо красивее тех, что будут потом использоваться в самом состязании.

– Ее Королевское Величество королева Люси Отважная.

На трибуну, с которой должны были смотреть турнир королевы и знать, поднялась Люси. Толпа приветствовала ее радостными криками, при этом нарнийцы были более громогласны, нежели тельмаринцы, которые никак не могли определиться, как им относиться к маленькой королеве.

– Герцог Гальмский и его дочь, леди Герди!

Хорнабрет был доволен, поскольку турнир устроили в его честь, а Герди выглядела весьма привлекательно, хотя ее оранжевое платье и зеленая шляпка были не совсем во вкусе Питера.

– Она похожа на тыкву, – прошептал Каспиан, и Питер фыркнул, стараясь сдержать смех.

– Повежливее, Ваше Величество, – прошептал он в ответ.

– Ее Королевское Величество королева Сьюзен Великодушная!

Эту королеву тельмаринцы приветствовали с таким же ликованием, как и нарнийцы. Они знали о ней так же мало, как и о Люси, но Сьюзен была гораздо больше похожа на настоящую королеву, чем ее младшая сестра: молодая, красивая и очень величественно выглядевшая. Ее сопровождал генерал Теннет, который выдвинул для нее стул, помогая сесть.

– Народ любит ее, – сказал Каспиан, пристально наблюдавший за каждым движением Сьюзен.

Верховный король ничего не сказал, но его встревожил тот горящий взгляд, которым Каспиан смотрел на Сьюзен. Интересно, замечают ли остальные, что с тельмаринским королем не все в порядке?

– Каспиан… – начал было Питер, но тот, пришпорив коня, поскакал вперед, и Верховному королю ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать примеру друга, как диктовал регламент турнира.

Питер догнал Каспиана, и они бок о бок подъехали к королевской трибуне, конь Верховного короля на голову опережал Дестриера, как и было положено по этикету. Люси широко улыбнулась и захлопала в ладоши, когда Питер остановился напротив нее.

– Моя дорогая сестра, – торжественно и громко сказал Питер, чтобы его услышали все, и подмигнул Люси, – окажите ли вы мне честь, позволив выступать сегодня под вашими цветами?

Питер наклонил пику и положил ее острие на перила перед Люси. Младшая королева встала с места и сделала реверанс. Она всегда любила турниры, особенно когда в них принимали участие ее братья.

– Глупый, это ведь и твои цвета тоже, – рассмеялась Люси и привязала длинную красную ленту с вышитым на ней золотым львом к кончику пики Питера.

Нарнийцы восторженно зааплодировали, когда улыбающийся Питер отъехал от трибуны, вертикально держа копье: их любовь к королям и королевам Древности ничуть не ослабла за прошедшие столетия.

Каспиан, подъехавший поближе к трибуне, остановился прямо напротив Сьюзен.

– Моя королева, – сказал он, пожирая ее глазами, – окажите ли вы мне честь, позволив выступать сегодня под вашими цветами?

Сьюзен слегка повела плечами, заметив и краску унижения на лице Герди, и нескрываемый гнев Хорнабрета, однако Каспиан, казалось, не обратил на это никакого внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на королеве и ожидая ее решения. Наконец Сьюзен встала, сделала неглубокий реверанс, медленно подошла к перилам и под одобрительные крики толпы повязала свою ленту на пику Каспиана.

– Ты выглядишь совсем больным, – обеспокоенно сказала королева, слегка наклонившись к тельмаринскому королю. – Ты уверен, что тебе стоит сражаться?

В ответ Каспиан развернул боком Дестриера, поднял пику, с некоторым усилием поднялся на стременах (пика, пусть и церемониальная, была довольно тяжелой), оказавшись таким образом на одном уровне с удивленной его действиями королевой, и поцеловал ей руку.

– Я буду сражаться и выиграю этот турнир ради вас, моя королева, – громко, чтобы все слышали, сказал он. Затем он отпустил руку Сьюзен и добавил: – И я дарую титул лорда тому рыцарю, который сумеет одолеть меня сегодня: я хочу выиграть турнир в честном бою с сильными соперниками!

Толпа взорвалась бурной овацией, потому что своим заявлением Каспиан необычайно высоко поднял ставки: теперь никто не станет уступать и поддаваться ему, опасаясь ранить короля Нарнии. Питер закатил глаза, когда Каспиан подъехал к нему, и они вместе направились к своим местам. К платформе приблизился какой-то рыцарь, чтобы попросить у Герди позволение выступать под ее цветами, но короли Нарнии даже не посмотрели, кто это был.

– Ты понимаешь, что они тебя в порошок сотрут? – спросил Питер у довольного собой Каспиана.

– Они _попытаются_ это сделать, – ответил тот.

Питер застонал и морально подготовился к возможному падению с лошади.

– Вы не соревнуетесь сегодня, лорд? – с любопытством спросила Сьюзен Теннета, когда они с сестрой и Герди шли обратно к своим местам. – Я слышала, вы весьма грозный противник.

– Охрана Вашего Величества для меня важнее, – проворчал Теннет, но по его глазам было видно, что он доволен комплиментом Сьюзен.

Старшая королева оперлась на руку Теннета и сказала с улыбкой:

– Думаю, мое величество пережило бы, если бы вы приняли участие в этом турнире, Теннет.

Сьюзен села и аккуратно расправила платье. Генерал слегка кивнул и встал позади кресла королевы.

– Я не хочу рисковать вашей безопасностью, Ваше Величество, – ответил Теннет, и сконцентрировался на том, что происходит вокруг.

Пожав плечами, Сьюзен перевела взгляд на арену. Люси сидела рядом с сестрой, по правую руку от младшей королевы расположилась Герди. Герцог Гальмский сидел с краю трибуны и оживленно беседовал с лордами Бэрдом и Донноном, в то время как лорд Скинтли пристально наблюдал за рыцарями на арене и не принимал участия в разговоре.

– Кто, по-вашему, выиграет? – взволнованно спросила Сьюзен Герди, которая забыла о своем смущении, вызванном решением Каспиана выиграть турнир для Сьюзен, как только симпатичный рыцарь попросил ее разрешения позволить ему сражаться под ее цветами. – Верховный король?

Люси и Сьюзен, усмехнувшись, переглянулись.

– Если бы сегодня было сражение на мечах, у Питера был бы шанс выиграть, однако в джостре… – Сьюзен умолкла, не желая публично дразнить брата.

А вот Люси ничего предосудительного в этом не видела.

– …он, скорее всего, свалится с коня в первом же круге, – закончила она, хихикнув. – Но мы его все равно любим.

– Уверена, Его Величество не так плохи, – решительно заявила Герди, верившая в Верховного короля.

И, как оказалось, она была права, потому что, когда началось состязание – топотом копыт и треском дерева, ломающегося о железо – выяснилось, что Питер победил двух рыцарей. Более того, к восторгу толпы, он даже сумел выбить второго противника из седла. Каспиан также успешно прошел несколько кругов, хотя и не без труда, поскольку большинству рыцарей очень хотелось получить титул лорда. В конце концов через некоторое время случилось так, что по воле жребия присутствующие на турнире короли Нарнии вынуждены были сразиться друг с другом. В воздухе повисло напряжение, когда Питер и Каспиан встали каждый со своей стороны барьера.

– Когда я убил Могрима, меня прозвали Гроза Волков, а как меня назовут, если я выбью тебя из седла? – весело крикнул Питер своему тельмаринскому другу, взяв протянутое оруженосцем копье.

– Счастливчиком! – крикнул в ответ ухмыльнувшийся Каспиан

Люси затаила дыхание, когда короли опустили забрала, наклонили пики и пришпорили коней, и облегченно выдохнула, увидев, что Верховный король остановился, проехав всего пару метров. Вначале казалось, что тельмаринский король, в отличие от Питера, и не думает останавливаться, но затем он все же замедлил шаг и поднял вертикально свою пику. Короли встретились на середине арены, и Питер первым поднял забрало – это означало, что он сдается.

– Учитывая, что я у тебя в гостях, друг мой, – сказал с улыбкой Питер, – я не стану сражаться против тебя.

Хотя Каспиан и был этим разочарован, он согласно кивнул. Верховный король повернулся к зрителям и добавил:

– Однако, когда король приедет к нам в гости в Кэр-Параваль, он сможет ответить мне той же любезностью.

После недолгой паузы, нарнийцы, понявшие, что означают слова Питера, восторженно закричали, ведь Верховный король намеревался восстановить древний замок и править оттуда. Тельмаринцы, которым передалось возбуждение нарнийцев, также взорвались овациями, которые еще долго не утихали. Бок о бок Каспиан и Питер покинули арену.

– Ой, Сью, – радостно воскликнула Люси, дергая сестру за рукав, – это значит, что мы возвращаемся домой! Питер собирается вернуть нас домой!

Сьюзен была рада этому не меньше Люси, а вот Каспиану не слишком понравилось это известие, что было видно по его выражению лица. И первой это заметила Герди.

– Кажется, король Каспиан этим недоволен, – сказала она, но затем это перестало ее волновать. – О, смотрите, мой рыцарь следующий!

Этот рыцарь – юный тельмаринец, которому еще только предстояло заработать себе имя – был весьма хорошим воином. Более того, после нескольких раундов жребий свел его с Каспианом, который к тому времени был уже основательно избит, но, казалось, совершенно не чувствовал боли, да и на лице его не было ни намека на то, что он устал. Если вы видели конные ристания где-то еще, вы бы удивились, как долго сражаются рыцари, но в Нарнии в джостре ценились не только сила и мастерство, но еще и выносливость. (Кстати говоря, для рыцаря Герди это был шанс стать кем-то бОльшим, но об этом мы расскажем позднее).

Чем дольше длился турнир, тем больше нервничала Сьюзен, и вовсе не потому, что боялась, что Каспиан проиграет. Она много раз видела подобные состязания, и знала, что к этому времени тельмаринский король, несмотря на то что он был молодым и сильным, уже должен быть вымотал до предела. Однако рыцарь, сражавшийся под ее цветами, был неутомим, и поэтому Сьюзен не была уверена, за кого ей стоит больше переживать: за Каспиана или за рыцаря Герди. В перерывах между схватками, Дестриер отдыхал и был еще свеж и полон сил, когда Каспиан развернул его и ринулся вперед. Соперник короля также пришпорил коня, и тельмаринцы сошлись: пика Каспиана скользнула по щиту рыцаря, который не промахнулся и ударил короля прямо в грудь, отчего его пика разлетелась в щепки. Сьюзен, увидев это, охнула.

Все были уверены, что король, оглушенный ударом, упадет сейчас на землю, однако в самый последний момент Каспиан, действительно едва не вылетевший из седла, чудом уцепился за луку. Дестриер остановился. Питер бросился на помощь другу, однако еще до того, как Верховный король до него доехал, Каспиан подтянулся и самостоятельно забрался в седло, и, таким образом, согласно правилам турнира, не считался побежденным и мог продолжать сражаться. Питер поправил поводья Дестриера, которые у него тут же выхватил Каспиан. Подняв забрало, тельмаринский король сплюнул кровь и обвел арену диким взглядом.

– Ты в порядке? – в сотый раз за день спросил Питер.

Каспиан кивнул и поправил доспехи. Его соперник, стоявший у противоположного конца барьера, взял новую пику и ждал, продолжит ли соревнование его король или отступит.

– С тобой точно все в порядке? – обеспокоенно переспросил Питер.

– Да, – коротко ответил Каспиан, натянув поводья.

– Ты бледен.

– Я же сказал, что со мной все в порядке! – рявкнул Каспиан.

Затем он опустил забрало и резко повернул коня. Дестриер, недовольный таким обращением, встал на дыбы и рванулся вперед, когда Каспиан больно его пришпорил. Соперник короля поскакал навстречу Каспиану. Королевы и Герди затаив дыхание наблюдали за этим.

– Ваше Величество, король Каспиан такой храбрый! – не удержавшись, сказала Герди Сьюзен. – Он решил продолжить сражаться!

– С ним что-то не так, – тревожно сказала Люси, закусив нижнюю губу. – Сьюзен, почему он так себя ведет? Он жесток к Дестриеру!

– Король просто подготовил его к схватке, королева Люси, – попыталась успокоить Герди младшую королеву. – Кони должны быть настроены по-боевому в подобных состязаниях.

– Нет, Люси права, – внезапно сказала Сьюзен и встала с места, когда расстояние между соперниками сократилось до пары метров. – Что-то не так. Каспиан…

Но ее слова заглушил треск сломавшихся от удара о стальные доспехи деревянных пик короля и второго рыцаря. Разлетевшиеся вокруг щепки были не толще пальца гнома.

– Что «Каспиан…»? – спросила Люси.

– Он ранен, – повторила Сьюзен, крепко схватившись за перила. – У него идет кровь!

Люси вскочила с кресла и подошла к сестре, пытаясь разглядеть, действительно ли Каспиан ранен. Но в этот момент тельмаринский король галопом поскакал за новой пикой, и Люси не смогла толком его рассмотреть.

– Ты уверена? – Люси дернула сестру за руку. – Где?

– Взгляните на коня, Ваше Величество, – сдавленно прошептала Герди.

Животное было покрыто потом и мылом, а на бедре у него… Люси вскрикнула, когда поняла, что бедро Дестриера потемнело не от пота, а от крови его хозяина. Сьюзен быстро спустилась с трибуны, Люси бежала следом за ней. Судя по ликованию зрителей, никто не понимал, что Каспиан ранен.

– Питер! – крикнула Сьюзен брату, но тот не услышал ее из-за рева толпы.

Однако и без подсказки сестры Верховный король понял, что происходит, и попытался преградить дорогу Каспиану.

– Ты ранен, Каспиан! Хватит! Отступи, пока не поздно.

– Ни за что! – прорычал тельмаринский король, и Дестриер, чувствуя настроение хозяина, встал на дыбы.

– Не давайте ему пику! – громко приказал Питер оруженосцу Каспиана.

Тот замер, не уверенный в том, чье распоряжение ему следует выполнить: тельмаринского или Верховного короля. Эту дилемму решил за него Каспиан: подъехав к оруженосцу, он с невероятной силой, которой прежде не имел, выхватил у него из рук пику. Ни один из королей не заметил, как к ним подбежала Сьюзен.

– Прочь с дороги, Питер! – рявкнул Каспиан и направил Дестриера вперед.

Дестриер врезался плечом в коня Питера, который, потеряв равновесие, едва не упал, а затем, резко повернулся к снова вставшему на дыбы Дестриеру. И Питер вдруг увидел, что Сьюзен оказалась между двумя конями

– Черт тебя побери, Каспиан! – закричал Верховный король, пытаясь схватить за руку сестру, которая в любую секунду могла попасть под копыта коней.

– Питер, останови его, – Сьюзен показала на залитого кровью Дестриера. – Каспиан!

Но окончательно потерявший голову и взбешенный Каспиан даже не увидел и не услышал королеву. Питеру наконец удалось схватить Сьюзен за плечо и оттащить ее в сторону. И как раз вовремя: буквально через секунду после этого копыта Дестриера опустились туда, где только что стояла старшая королева, а затем огромный черный боевой конь рванулся вперед. Как только Сьюзен оказалась вне опасности, Питер отпустил ее. С того места, где сейчас была королева, было плохо видно, что происходит на арене, но зато Сьюзен отчетливо услышала звук сломавшейся о доспех пики и рев толпы.

– Возьми Люси, и ждите нас за трибуной, – коротко приказал Питер. – Уходи, Сьюзен, он может тебя затоптать, когда вернется сюда. И пошли за врачами.

– Что с ним? – спросила Сьюзен. – Он не знает, что ранен?

– Сью, иди!

И Сьюзен ушла, потому что у Питера на лице было такое мрачное выражение, что она даже испугалась, а ведь королеву было не так-то легко испугать. Питер с облегчением посмотрел вслед ушедшей сестре и поскакал к барьеру, туда, где один из соперников лежал на земле. И это был не Каспиан. Возбужденные зрители аплодировали и топали ногами, они были в восторге не только от зрелищного поединка, но и от того, что победителем в нем стал их король, и не подозревали, что с ним творится что-то неладное. Каспиан неторопливо подъехал к Питеру, тельмаринца распирало от счастья: он победил! Он лучший! Народ любит его! Так почему же Верховный король так зол на него?

– Ты идиот! – прорычал Питер, когда Каспиан приблизился к нему. – Ты чуть не убил Сьюзен!

– Что? Я выиграл! – тельмаринский король поднял забрало.

– Дестриер чуть не затоптал ее! – Питер вцепился Каспиану в руку и, вглядевшись в его лицо, увидел, что его обычно смуглый друг чересчур бледен. – Черт, ты сейчас упадешь в обморок. Быстро помаши толпе и не смей вырубаться у них на глазах.

– Но я хорошо себя чувствую, – возразил Каспиан, не понимавший, почему Питер так волнуется.

И это мгновенно разозлило тельмаринца. Он ведь король, как смеет кто-либо так с ним говорить? Если бы Питер не держал его за руку, Каспиан непременно свалился бы с Дестриера, когда начал махать зрителям. Верховному королю с трудом удалось вывести с арены обоих коней – своего и Каспиана – и доехать до того места, где их ждала Сьюзен. Несколько мужчин помогли тельмаринскому королю спешиться и стали снимать с него доспехи. Сьюзен подошла к брату, который не без помощи оруженосца неуклюже слез с коня.

– Да что с ним такое? – спросила она.

– Не знаю, – покачал головой Питер. – Он явно не в себе.

– Но ведь с ним все будет в порядке, так? – спросила обеспокоенная Люси из-за спины Сьюзен. – Ох, как мне сейчас не хватает моего бальзама, я чувствую себя такой беспомощной без него!

– Не знаю, что вы все себе вообразили, но я не позволю обращаться со мной таким образом, – воскликнул Каспиан, отталкивая помогавших ему людей.

А затем он вскочил на ноги и ударил в челюсть одного из своих помощников, отчего тот без чувств свалился на землю.

– Отвалите от меня!

Шокированный поведением друга, Питер едва успел подхватить Люси на руки, убрав ее тем самым с пути Каспиана, бросившегося туда, где стояли королевы. Лорд Теннет собрался было вмешаться и остановить своего правителя, но тот, двигаясь быстрее, чем обычно, оказался возле Сьюзен раньше генерала. Обняв королеву за талию, Каспиан оторвал ее от земли и закружил.

– Я выиграл турнир для вас, моя королева, – громко заявил он.

– Каспиан! – возмутилась Сьюзен. – Немедленно отпусти меня. Ты ударил ни в чем неповинного человека и сам нуждаешься в помощи!

– Да, – сказал король со странным блеском в глазах, поставив Сьюзен на ноги, – у меня много нужд, и требуется ваша помощь, чтобы удовлетворить их, моя королева.

Сьюзен ахнула от такой дерзости, и Каспиан тут же впился ей в губы жестким поцелуем у всех на глазах. Лорд Теннет сумел оттащить короля от Сьюзен, смущенной и разгневанной тем, что позволил себе Каспиан, и влепившей тому звонкую пощечину. Каспиан ошеломленно посмотрел на королеву, и в этот момент на помощь Теннету пришли другие тельмаринцы. Если до этого они только подозревали, что с их королем творится что-то неладное, то теперь они в этом окончательно убедились.

И тут Каспиан окончательно потерял голову.

Со звериным рыком он бросился на генерала, застав опытного воина врасплох. Теннет, покачнувшись, ослабил хватку, и Каспиан, дотянувшись до генерала, стоявшего позади, слегка повернулся и перебросил Теннета через плечо. Лорд упал, и Люси вскрикнула, услышав звук, характерный для сломавшейся кости. Не зная, насколько серьезно ранен Теннет, Питер оставил Люси возле потрясенной Сьюзен и подбежал к Каспиану. Как и в большинстве драк, поначалу у Питера было преимущество, вызванное внезапностью его нападения, и он смог сбить тельмаринского короля с ног и нанести ему пару ударов. А затем, как это часто с ним бывало, Питер оказался на спине, стараясь увернуться от кулаков противника, пытавшихся близко познакомиться с его лицом. И прежде, чем на Каспиана насело множество нарнийцев и тельмаринцев, Верховный король все же пропустил один удар (следующим утром под глазом Питера красовался огромный «фонарь»). Но даже несмотря на то что в числе тех стражников, которые пытались обуздать Каспиана, был медведь Альфред, который в итоге сел на короля, тельмаринец продолжал сопротивляться.

– Пожалуйста, поосторожнее, он ранен! – крикнула Люси. – Он и так потерял уже много крови!

И действительно, Каспиан начал ослабевать от потери крови.

– Так, отойдите от короля! – скомандовала пришедшая миссис Барсучиха. – Розетта, прижми эту тряпку к ране Его Величества… да не отпускайте вы его! Альфред, твоя лапа мне мешает.

Пока вокруг Каспиана суетилось множество народа, Сьюзен, все еще не пришедшая в себя от его слов, рассудила, что стоять и смотреть на тельмаринского короля бессмысленно, и решила сделать хоть что-то полезное. У Люси были те же мысли, и обе сестры направились к лежавшему на земле генералу Теннету. Возле него уже стояла на коленях Герди, которая держала лорда за руку и негромко с ним разговаривала. Сьюзен опустилась на землю с другой стороны, а Люси встала за спиной старшей королевы.

– Вы чувствуете, как я сжимаю вашу ладонь? – спросила Герди Теннета.

И Сьюзен понимала, что она имеет в виду: хотя генерал был в сознании, вполне могло оказаться, что Каспиан сломал ему шею.

– Да, – проворчал смущенный лорд, стараясь не смотреть девушкам в глаза. – Мне надо встать.

– Подождите, – Герди положила руку ему на икру, туда, где соединялись две части его доспех, и сильно надавила на нее. – А это вы чувствуете?

– Да, – коротко ответил генерал, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит с Каспианом.

– Я сильно сжимаю вашу ногу или слабо?

– Сильно.

Герди и Сьюзен обменялись взглядом, и Герди  кивнула.

– Хорошо. Что у вас болит?

– Плечо, – сказал генерал. – Я выживу. Как король?

Герди и Сьюзен позволили Теннету сесть, за что тот был им крайне благодарен.

– Он в ярости, – обеспокоенно ответила Герди.

Сьюзен взяла генерала за мозолистую руку и помогла ему подняться на ноги.

– Король странно пахнет, – сказал Альфред миссис Барсучихе, и та резко подняла голову и принюхалась.

– Думаю, ты прав, Альфред, – сказала она, затем пристально посмотрела в глаза Каспиану и, к ярости последнего, открыла ему рот, осмотрела язык и снова принюхалась. – Хм…

– Что, миссис Барсучиха? – спросил Питер, откидывая с глаз длинную челку. Его левая бровь была рассечена, а под глазом уже начал проявляться синяк. – Вы знаете, что с ним?

Барсучиха переступила с ноги на ногу и повернулась к Верховному королю:

– Да, Ваше величество. Я думаю… нет, я уверена, хотя в таких вещах никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто процентов…

– Пожалуйста, миссис Барсучиха, не томите! – воскликнула подошедшая к ним Сьюзен, которую Каспиан сверлил взглядом. И это был не тот человек, которого она знала!

И когда Барсучиха сказала, что думает, Сьюзен испытала невероятное облегчение, потому что это объясняло все.

– Я уверена, что Его Величество отравлены.

* * *

За ней охотились.

Существо чуяло это так же, как хищник обычно чует свою добычу. Но Тварь это не волновало. Ее преследователи было далеко, и у них не было шансов догнать ее до того, как она скроется в своем логове. А вот когда она окажется в безопасности своего жилища… тогда преследователи сами станут добычей.

* * *

– Яд называется амфет, – сказал доктор Корнелиус, снял очки и протер их тряпочкой.

Не то чтобы очки в этом действительно нуждались, просто доктор всегда так делал, когда нервничал.

– И его производят из растения, которое можно найти только на одном единственном острове далеко от нас. Не знаю, как именно отравили короля, но он давно уже получал небольшие дозы амфета.

– Как действует яд? – спросила Люси, взглянув на дверь спальни, где был заперт Каспиан.

Впрочем, сказать «заперт» было не совсем верно. Тельмаринский король впал в такое буйство, что все испугались, что он может навредить себе, и решили привязать его мягкими кожаными ремнями к кровати. Что, разумеется, крайне не понравилось Каспиану, и теперь его крики и ругань слышны были даже в соседней комнате, где собрались его друзья. Сьюзен поморщилась, услышав особо грязное выражение, донесшееся из спальни. Никто не заметил, как напряглась вдруг леди Герди.

– Если коротко, это вещество ускоряет различные процессы, происходящие в организме, и человек, принявший его, становится на какое-то время сильнее и быстрее – вот почему его часто использовали рыцари на турнирах, – однако при этом он не осознает, что ведет себе крайне агрессивно. Что мы и наблюдаем на примере Каспиана, к сожалению.

– Но ведь яд выйдет из его организма, так? – обеспокоено спросила Сьюзен.

– Да… постепенно. Но, кажется, Каспиану дали слишком большую дозу, и королю придется нелегко до тех пор, пока действия яда не закончится. Однако нагрузка на его сердце слишком велика, и мы можем только молиться, чтобы оно выдержало. Если его организм не справится с таким количеством яда, Каспиан может умереть.

– На каком острове можно найти это растение? – мрачно поинтересовался Питер.

Услышав этот вопрос, доктор Корнелиус, которому явно стало не по себе, долгое время молчал, и за него наконец ответила леди Герди.

– На Гальме, – прошептала бледная и расстроенная леди. – Там и только там.

Никто ничего не сказал, но все взгляды тут же обратились на нее. Герди выпрямилась и сдавленным голосом продолжила:

– Это очень красивое растение, и именно поэтому его полностью не уничтожили, хотя много об этом говорили. Его сок перерабатывают в порошок, который и называется амфет. И он уже много лет запрещен.

– Следовательно, яд могли доставить только с Гальмы, – заключила Люси, глядя на Герди.

Дочь Гальмского герцога встала и высоко подняла голову.

– Ваше Величество, разрешите мне уйти, – умоляющим тоном попросила она Питера, но тот лишь махнул рукой и покачал головой, всем видом демонстрируя, что она глупо себя ведет.

– Не разрешаю. Герди, сядь.

Девушка бессильно опустилась обратно в кресло, и видно было, что она может в любую минуту расплакаться.

Верховный король снова покачал головой.

– То, что амфет можно достать исключительно на Гальме, вовсе не означает, что Каспиана отравил кто-то из наших гостей. Более того, это было бы чертовски глупо с их стороны. Если бы я хотел кого-то отравить, я бы сделал это так, чтобы на меня не пали подозрения.

– Подставив при этом кого-то еще, – добавил лорд Теннет. На его плечо была наложена повязка, и он снова занял свое привычное место рядом со Сьюзен. – Отравление короля и прибытие герцога идеально совпадают по времени.

– Да, но для того, чтобы спланировать подобное отравление, надо было знать, что к нам едет с визитом делегация с Гальмы, – сказал, нахмурившись, Питер. – А об этом всем стало известно только в тот день, когда герцог уже прибыл.

Озадаченная Герди резко подняла голову.

– Но это не так! Мой отец никогда не предпринял бы государственный визит без должного уведомления принимающей стороны. Мы даже получили ответное письмо от короля Каспиана, в котором он приветствовал наш приезд и… – Герди смущенно умолкла.

– Продолжайте, дитя, – подбодрил ее доктор Корнелиус.

Герди, покраснев, закончила:

– …и меня в особенности.

Люси встала со своего места, села рядом с Герди и взяла ее за руку.

– Неудивительно, что Хорнабрету так не понравилось, что Каспиан ухаживает за Сью, – тихо сказала она. – Мне очень жаль, но ни мы, ни Каспиан не знали, что вы приезжаете.

– Тогда Его Величество были очень добр и терпеливы со мной, – тихо всхлипнув, ответила Герди. – Я должна извиниться перед ним за себя и за своего отца. Папа так надеялся выдать меня замуж за короля… он даже приказал мне полностью сменить гардероб.

Все присутствующие в комнате были достаточно вежливы, чтобы пропустить последние слова Герди мимо ушей, хотя Питер негромко хмыкнул.

– Кто может подделать королевскую печать? – спросила наконец Сьюзен.

С тех пор как Корнелиус сказал, что у Каспиана может не выдержать сердце, старшая королева была очень напряжена, однако усилием воли она заставила себя не смотреть в сторону спальни короля и сделать вид, что не слышит его гневных воплей.

– Но она не была подделана, – сказала сгорбившаяся Герди. – У нас есть специальные люди, которые проверяют печати и подписи, отец всегда на этом настаивает. И печать короля Каспиана точно была подлинной.

– Кто отвечает за официальные документы и королевскую переписку? – спросил Питер Теннета.

– Формально за это также отвечаю я, – сказал неловко чувствующий себя генерал. – Король сам составляет свои письма, а затем отдает их мне, и мои люди доставляют их по назначению.

По выражению лица Теннета было понятно, что он опять взял вину за случившееся на себя и был готов к осуждению монархов, но Сьюзен лишь раздраженно вздохнула.

– Каспиан что, не понимает, что вы не можете отвечать абсолютно за все? – спросила Сьюзен и повернулась к Питеру: – У генерала слишком много обязанностей, и он просто физически не можется справиться с ним со всеми.

– И все же, Ваше Величество, я не должен был этого допускать, – прошептал Теннет, однако Сьюзен остановила его взмахом руки.

– Вот именно! Каспиан мало кому может доверять, однако это не значит, что он должен взваливать столько обязанностей на тех, кому доверяет. Мы должны освободить вас от части из них. И не смотрите на меня так, Теннет, вы не виноваты в том, что случилось. Это нам следовало уделять больше внимания всему происходящему.

Генерал промолчал, а Сьюзен пристально посмотрела на брата.

– Думаю, сегодняшние события ясно показали, что мы должны начать играть бОльшую роль в управлении страной.

Но Верховному королю не очень понравились слова сестры.

– Сью, ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? Каспиан никогда не научится быть хорошим королем, если мы будем постоянно вмешиваться в его дела.

– Он вообще не будет королем, если его убьют, – отрезала Сьюзен. – Каспиана уже пытались один раз застрелись, а теперь его отравили, и мы даже не выяснили, как это сделали. Ты правишь королевством лучшим, чем это, Питер, и ты это знаешь.

– Вопрос только в том, имею ли я право на то, чтобы вообще править Нарнией? – открыто спросил Питер Сьюзен, словно забыв, что в комнате есть кто-то еще кроме его сестер. – Аслан сказал нам с тобой, что мы больше никогда не вернемся сюда. Мы и так живем здесь дольше, чем могли рассчитывать. Когда все придет в норму, мы уедем в Кэр-Параваль, но это будет не Нарния наших дней. Мы лишь номинальные правители, Сью, настоящий король Нарнии – Каспиан. Мы здесь только для того, чтобы сглаживать углы.

– Тогда считай, что эти углы превратились в шипы, поскольку Каспиан может сегодня умереть. А ты – Верховный король нарнийцев и тельмаринцев и не можешь править лишь первыми и игнорировать вторых, это только все усложняет.

– И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? – спросил Питер.

– Начни с отмены приказа Каспиана, которым он назначил Теннета моим телохранителем, чтобы генерал смог заняться более важными делами.

– Ваше Величество, ваша охрана для меня важнее всего, – решительно сказал Теннет и слегка покраснел, когда Сьюзен, выгнув бровь, быстро на него взглянула.

– Вы – генерал нарнийской армии, и ваша первоочередная задача – охрана страны, – твердо сказала старшая королева. – К тому же, в отличие от короля Каспиана, меня хорошо охраняют.

– Ты сейчас ведешь себя точно так же, как когда-то Каспиан, – сказала вдруг Люси, слегка склонив голову. – Каспиан был невыносим, потому что хотел защитить тебя, а теперь ты давишь на Питера, потому что хочешь защитить Каспиана. Не стоит так себя вести, Сьюзен, никто не подумает о тебе плохо, если ты просто признаешься, что боишься за Каспиана. Мы все за него переживаем.

Сьюзен залилась румянцем, услышав это, затем разозлилась, а затем, смутившись, опустила глаза. Питер с сочувствием посмотрел на старшую королеву и нагнулся вперед, поставив локти на колени.

– Сью права насчет лорда Теннета. Но я не хочу отменять решение Каспиана, – в этом вопросе Питер был тверд. – Он должен знать, что мы поддерживаем его, а не ставим ему палки в колеса. Поэтому мы оставим все как есть до тех пор, пока ему не станет лучше, а потом я с ним поговорю и попытаюсь объяснить положение дел.

Это не устраивало Сьюзен, но по тону Питера она поняла, что брата не переубедить, и поэтому вынуждена была смириться.

– Как мне не хватает моего бальзама, – простонала Люси. – Нам сейчас не пришлось бы волноваться, если бы его не украли.

Внезапно все собравшиеся в комнате осознали, что Каспиан уже некоторое время молчит, и Сьюзен, не в силах сдержаться, пошла в спальню тельмаринского короля. Что они сказали друг другу, не было слышно, однако, когда Сьюзен вышла из комнаты, на ее щеках алели красные пятна.

– У него жар, – сказала она дрожащим голосом. – Сильнее, чем прежде.

Один из врачей тут же поспешил к Каспиану. Питер обвел глазами всех собравшихся и встал.

– Думаю, пора расходиться, мы ничем не можем ему помочь. Я хочу, чтобы вы появились на балу и вели себя как ни в чем не бывало, не вызывая подозрений. Скажите, что мы с Каспианом слишком устали и рано легли спать. Я останусь здесь. Герди, пожалуйста, постарайся держать в тайне все, о чем мы говорили. Проинформируй своего отца о том, что мы узнали, и объясни, что мы ни в коем случае не виним в этом Гальму.

Герди поклонилась, но сказала озабоченно:

– Мой отец – очень гордый человек, и если ему покажется, что ему оказано хоть малейшее неуважение, он страшно оскорбится.

Питер застонал и покачал головой.

– Хорошо, тогда скажи герцогу, что я встречусь с ним завтра, а сейчас мой друг нуждается в моей помощи. Да, Сью, попытайся успокоиться, а когда Каспиан поправится, тщательно обдумывай каждое свое слово: ты оказываешь на него большое влияние, и он слишком полагается на твои суждения. Не злоупотребляй этим, пожалуйста.

Сьюзен, не уверенная, злиться ей на эти слова или обижаться, вышла из комнаты, сопровождаемая Герди и лордом Теннетом. Люси, увидев, как брат бессильно откинулся на спинку кресла, задержалась, подошла к Питеру и крепко его обняла. Удивленный Верховный король обнял сестру в ответ.

– За что это, Лу?

– За то, что ты заботишься о всех нас, – серьезно сказала она. – Не представляю, что бы мы без тебя делали.

Питер усмехнулся и поцеловал Люси в макушку.

– Ну, тогда будем надеяться, что ты этого никогда не узнаешь. Вопрос только в том, кто позаботится обо мне?

Люси лукаво улыбнулась:

– Именно для этого у нас есть Эдмунд.

Питер шутливо шлепнул ее по руке, и Люси с улыбкой выбежала из комнаты. А Питер подумал о том, как, наверное, здорово жить в мире Лу, в котором всегда есть старший брат, улаживающий все неприятности. Верховный король вдруг заметил, что в углу сидит оставшийся доктор Корнелиус.

– Я надеюсь, Ваше Величество позволит мне остаться, – сказал полугном. – Каспиан для меня как сын, которого у меня никогда не было. Я хочу быть рядом с ним этой ночью.

– Мы оба будем, – сказал Питер и добавил оптимистически: – Каспиан молод и силен, он должен выжить.

Но когда они вошли в спальню к больному королю, уверенность Питера в благополучном исходе несколько поколебалась.

* * *

Вам, наверное, интересно, что произошло той ночью, когда Питер и Корнелиус дежурили у постели отравленного Каспиана, однако, из уважения к тельмаринскому королю, скажем только одно: гневные обвинения, оскорбления и непристойные ругательства, которые он выкрикивал, были не его виной. И ни Верховный король, ни Корнелиус не приняли близко к сердцу то, что сказал Каспиан, и никогда и ни с кем это не обсуждали. После того как буйство Каспиана прошло, ему стало очень плохо: сначала его много раз стошнило, а затем у него начались судороги, причем такие болезненные, что даже храбрый король не мог сдержать крик. Его сердце билось так быстро, что его друзья боялись, что оно не выдержит такого напряжения. И на протяжении всей ночи Питер не отходил от Каспиана, держа его за руку и подбадривая так, словно тот был ему братом.

Тельмаринский король выжил. Говорят, причиной тому была любовь.

* * *

– Как думаешь, дома все в порядке? – просил неожиданно Эдмунд, плетясь рядом со своим конем.

Жеребец захромал около километра назад, и юный король надеялся, что отдых поможет коню и тот придет в норму. Однако, судя по всему, этим надеждам не суждено было сбыться: с каждым пройденным шагом животное хромало все больше и больше.

– Ну, полагаю, им сейчас значительно лучше, чем нам, – проворчал Трампкин, шедший впереди. Он также спешился, не желая ехать в то время, как его король идет пешком. – Пожалуй, я уже готов решить, что волк ведет нас в неправильном направлении. Ни одно существо не передвигается так странно, как, если верить Могриму, это делает Тварь.

– Сир, разумно ли доверять такому темному созданию? – обеспокоенно спросил Рипичип, полностью согласный с гномом. – Возможно, он обманывает нас, чтобы увести подальше от Твари. Кроме того, мы не видели волка уже три дня.

– Достаточно, – твердо приказал Эдмунд. – Я верю Могриму, и вы должны. Мы зашли так далеко только благодаря ему. И он не сбежал, как вы оба думаете.

Краем глаза Рипичип увидел подтверждение слов короля: серую тень, промелькнувшую среди деревьев.

– Он показывается каждый раз, когда мы о нем заговариваем, – добавил Эдмунд с усмешкой, так что придержите язык, если не хотите быть съеденными на обед.

– Я не боюсь ни человека, не зверя! – храбро заявил Рипичип, размахивая мечом.

Трампкин что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, не сводя глаз с лица короля. О чем бы тот ни думал, он предпочитал держать это при себе. При этом с каждым днем Эдмунд становился все более задумчивым и тихим, реже и реже демонстрируя свое остроумие, и это начинало волновать гнома – шутки младшего короля помогали Трампкину справиться с собственным страхом, поскольку, положа руку на сердце, Тварь порядком испугала гнома, и лишь воспоминание о том, как отвратительное существо пило кровь беспомощной королевы Люси, и о слезах в глазах девочки, когда она поняла, что ее зелье украдено, заставляли Трампкина идти дальше, несмотря ни на что.

Трампкин был опытным путешественником, наблюдательным и осторожным, он всю жизнь провел в лесах Нарнии, однако, подобно большинству нарнийцев, находясь рядом с королями и королевами Древности, он расслаблялся, чувствуя себя в безопасности, и позволял себе отвлечься от того, что происходит вокруг. Вот почему гном не заметил, как земля у него под ногами становится все мягче и мягче. Конь Трампкина предупреждающе заржал, но было уже поздно: гном провалился в яму.

– Трампкин! – крикнул Эдмунд, увидев, как его друг исчез из вида.

Король бросил поводья и бросился вперед, Рипичип кинулся вслед за ним, уворачиваясь от попятившегося коня.

– Тьфу ты! – раздалось громкое ворчание из ямы глубиной примерно четыре метра и с такими крутыми и скользкими боками, что даже Рипичип не смог бы по ним выбраться наверх.

– С тобой все в порядке? – прокричал Эдмунд, глядя в яму.

Недовольный самим собой, Трампкин встал и отряхнул грязь со штанов.

– Помимо того, что я полный идиот? – пробормотал гном. – Да.

Эдмунд начал спускать веревку Трампкину, а мыш с любопытством обследовал место вокруг ямы.

– Сир, – позвал Рипичип Эдмунда, подергивая кончиком носа.

Напряженный король, который в тот момент был сосредоточен на том, чтобы вытащить гнома из ямы, только невнятно промычал в ответ.

– Я уверен, – продолжил мыш, – что эта яма – искусственного происхождения, она была прикрыта ветками и листьями для маскировки.

– Замечательно, – фыркнул гном, чья голова уже показалась над краем ямы, – я угодил в чью-то ловушку для ужина.

– Интересно, для чего надо было выкапывать такую глубокую яму? – вслух поинтересовался Эдмунд. – Ведь очень сложно добраться до своей добычи, когда они сидит так глубоко.

– Вам, возможно, это и затруднительно, сир, – спокойно сказал Рипичип, – а вот кому-то покрупнее – весьма легко.

Гном и король на секунду застыли, обдумывая слова мыша, а затем Трампкин принялся выбираться из ямы так быстро, как только мог, а Эдмунд тянул веревку, вкладывая в это все силы, что у него были. В полном молчании они быстро собрали свои вещи, оседлали коней и поскакали прочь от ямы. Если бы кто-то из них обернулся (а им следовало делать это почаще в таком опасном путешествии), он увидел бы что Могрим улегся на краю ямы и ухмыльнулся.

* * *

Бал был восхитителен. Об удалившихся на покой королях все говорили, что они великолепно сражались, а королевам и леди Герди делали множество комплиментов. Гости веселились и танцевали до упада. Между тельмаринцами и нарнийцами вспыхнуло очень мало ссор, и все они были спровоцированы четырьмя пьяными и поэтому крайне раздраженными и скандальными черными гномами. Гости приветствовали королев, ели и пили, сколько влезет, и в итоге слугам  пришлось помочь большинству из них дойти до их апартаментов. Если кто-то и заметил угрюмое выражение, появлявшееся на лице королевы Сьюзен, когда она думала, что ее никто не видит, или слезы в глазах королевы Люси, они ничего не сказали: кто их поймет, этих правителей?

* * *

Каспиан просыпался дважды, и каждый раз он ужасно себя чувствовал. Однако когда он проснулся в третий раз – далеко за полдень, – то почувствовал, что боль в желудке и во всем теле уже прошла. К сожалению, у него все еще болели голова и бок. Не зная, что в комнате есть кто-то, кроме него, он повернулся и громко застонал.

– Каспиан? – мягко спросил кто-то

Тельмаринский король открыл глаза, поморгал и, увидев, кто сел рядом с ним, снова застонал, на этот раз вовсе не от боли: хотя Каспиану было очень плохо, он, тем не менее, помнил все, что произошло накануне.

– Аслан возьми меня… – пробормотал Каспиан, закрывая глаза.

– М-м-м, после того как он приложил столько усилий, чтобы возвести тебя на трон? Сомневаюсь, что он это сделает.

На лоб Каспиана лег мокрый холодный компресс, и ледяные капли скатились на виски.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Как дурак.

Подумав, что в присутствии королевы надо хотя бы попытаться выглядеть прилично, Каспиан хотел было сесть, но острая боль пронзила его бок, и король снова упал на спину.

– Позвать врача?

– Нет, моя королева.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – нежно спросила Сьюзен, дотрагиваясь до руки тельмаринца. Но тот не откликнулся, и королева наклонилась к нему: – Каспиан?

– Все, что мне нужно, – это твое прощение.

Некоторое время Сьюзен молчала, и Каспиан подумал уже, что она так ничего и не ответит, но девушка наконец мудро сказала:

– Всем нам нужно прощение, но некоторым – например, тебе – почти нечего прощать: ты не сделал ничего дурного, Каспиан.

– Я опозорил себя в твоих глазах, – с болью и отчаянием произнес король. – Все, что я сказал и сделал в последние дни… как я разговаривал с остальными и как вел себя с тобой… этому нет оправдания.

– Ты имеешь в виду, кроме того обстоятельства, что тебя отравили? – немного насмешливо поинтересовалась Сьюзен и сняла со лба Каспиана компресс, чтобы снова его намочить.

– Я понимаю, как действует этот яд, – тихо сказал униженный тельмаринец. – Он выявляет истинную натуру человека. И я был… Я оказался вовсе не таким, каким должен быть.

Сьюзен опять положила ему на лоб компресс и после некоторой паузы ровным голосом спросила:

– И каким же ты должен быть?

Каспиан вздохнул, открыл глаза и уставился в потолок.

– Лучше, чем я есть, – прошептал он. – Намного лучше.

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ошибаешься? Амфет используется для того, чтобы сделать человека тем, кем он не является. Ты лучше, чем думаешь, хотя и не хочешь это признать, – отчитала Каспиана Сьюзен, заставив того покраснеть. – И ты не должен винить себя во всех грехах, совершенных другими. Если, конечно, Ваше Величество не думает, что несет ответственность абсолютно за все происходящее в Нарнии, и не хочет сместить Верховного короля.

– Конечно нет! – воскликнул шокированный этим предположением Каспиан. – Я никогда и не помышлял об этом!

– Вот видишь? Ты гораздо благороднее, чем тебе кажется. Кстати о благородстве: ты вообще собираешься спросить у Питера разрешения официально за мной ухаживать?

Сьюзен так неожиданно сменила тему разговора, что Каспиан даже наполовину сел на кровати, от чего компресс свалился ему на колени. Король мгновенно забыл и о головной боли, и о ране в боку.

– Моя королева?

Сьюзен едва не рассмеялась над тем, как потешно выглядел Каспиан. А затем она вдруг поняла, что он сидит перед ней с обнаженной грудью, и ее мысли приняли совершенно иное направление.

– Так ты собираешься спросить у моего старшего брата разрешения официально за мной ухаживать? – повторила королева и положила компресс рядом с миской с водой. – Наши отношения и так уже принимают скандальный характер, и я не собираюсь провести остаток своих дней в этой комнате, позволяя тебе тайком меня целовать.

Услышав это, Каспиан полностью сел.

– Я… Я никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного, моя королева, – сказал одновременно смущенный и оскорбленный тельмаринец. – И я вызову на дуэль любого, кто осмелится распускать подобные слухи.

Сьюзен вздохнула. Все-таки иногда Каспиан был таким олухом!

– Каспиан, – снова сказала она, – я не собираюсь провести остаток своей жизни в этой комнате, позволяя тебе тайком меня целовать.

С этими словами она наклонилась к королю и поцеловала его. Удивленный Каспиан пару секунд сидел неподвижно, а затем осторожно дотронулся до лица Сьюзен, целуя девушку в ответ. Для него этот поцелуй означал выход из того кошмара, в котором он жил последние сутки, и теперь для короля не существовало ничего, кроме него самого и Сьюзен. Наконец королева отстранилась и пристально посмотрела в глаза тельмаринцу.

– И тебя никак не переубедить? – спросил Каспиан, робко улыбаясь.

А-а-а, наконец-то он начал понимать!

– Ты можешь попытаться, – ответила Сьюзен, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Каспиан решительно ее поцеловал, и королева позволила себе расслабиться и наслаждаться происходящим. Сьюзен и Каспиан упивались долгими и неторопливыми поцелуями, разительно отличавшимися от тех быстрых и довольно невинных поцелуев, которыми они обменивались до этого. Хотя Сьюзен сидела очень близко к Каспиану, ей казалось, что этого недостаточно. Как, впрочем, и тельмаринцу, который обнял королеву за талию и притянул ее к себе, так что Сьюзен всем телом почувствовала твердость его мускулов. Их поцелуи становились все более страстными, и Сьюзен едва отдышалась, когда Каспиан оторвался от ее губ и принялся покрывать поцелуями шею королевы. Девушка задрожала, когда тельмаринский король легонько куснул нежную кожу у самого плеча и еще крепче обнял ее. На мгновение Сьюзен охватила паника. Насколько хорошо она его знает? Насколько хорошо вообще можно узнать другого человека? Что, если он никогда и не собирался просить у Питера разрешения за ней ухаживать? Что, если она действительно ведет себя так скандально, как все вокруг думают? Из-за вековых предрассудков в отношении внебрачных связей то, что сейчас делали Сьюзен и Каспиан, считалось крайне предосудительным. А тельмаринец, чья рука лежала сейчас на пояснице королевы, даже не был ее официальным поклонником… Когда Каспиан снова попытался поцеловал Сьюзен, она слегка отстранилась, упершись руками ему в грудь.

– Так ты попросишь Питера? Потому что ты сам этого хочешь? – неуверенно спросила Сьюзен, и Каспиан нежно поцеловал ее в лоб.

– Если бы я был уверен, что ты не против, я бы сделал это давным-давно, – сказал Каспиан. – Я сегодня же поговорю с Верховным королем.

– Хорошо, – сказала неловко себя чувствовавшая Сьюзен и еще немного отодвинулась от Каспиана, оставаясь при этом в его объятиях.

– Ты сомневаешься во мне? – спросил тельмаринец, внимательно посмотревший ей в глаза. – Я вижу это по твоему лицу.

– Я… Все не так, как ты думаешь. Я знаю, что я тебе небезразлична, – смущенно сказала королева. – И я не хотела тебя обидеть.

– Моя дорогая королева, ты никогда не сможешь этого сделать.

Сьюзен кивнула и снова прижалась к нему, однако Каспиан, вместо того чтобы немедленно ее поцеловать, просто крепко обнял, любуясь королевой.

– Говорят, я совсем потерял из-за тебя голову, – тихо и серьезно сказал тельмаринец, погладив Сьюзен по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. – Но даже если это и так, я лучше проживу один день рядом с тобой, чем вечность без тебя.

Сьюзен улыбнулась.

– Люси права, – сказала она, – ты гораздо лучше других парней.

– Я действительно думаю так, как сказал, – по-прежнему серьезно сказал Каспиан. – И еще я никогда не поставил бы под сомнение твою честь.

– Каспиан…

Сьюзен снова расслабилась и положила голову тельмаринцу на плечо. Облегченно вздохнув от того, что королева ему верит, Каспиан еще сильнее прижал ее к себе.

Несмотря на ту страсть, что он испытывал, король был джентльменом, и ему и в голову не пришло, что между ним и Сьюзен может случиться нечто большее, нежели поцелуи. Однако это не означало, что он не хочет зацеловать ее до полного изнеможения, что Каспиан, собственно, и сделал. Он быстро понял, что для того, чтобы держать себя в руках, ему лучше находиться в сидячем положении, и поэтому он целовал Сьюзен, прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати и крепко обнимая полулежащую девушку. Он был так счастлив, что не прекратил улыбаться даже тогда, когда в комнату зашла миссис Барсучиха (которая, впрочем, немедленно вышла). И только когда Сьюзен задремала, положив голову ему на грудь, Каспиан вдруг понял, как быстро рядом с ней он забыл все свои дурные мысли. Размышляя о том, что, возможно, он действительно слишком сильно нуждается в Сьюзен, Каспиан решил, что сейчас он позволит себе насладиться этим моментом.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

До земли было очень далеко.

Люси несколько раз мысленно повторила это, когда наклонилась, чтобы посмотреть вниз со стены замка. Она не представляла себе, как тельмаринцам удалось построить такое огромное сооружение без помощи нарнийских животных. Ей пришло в голову, что, должно быть, немало бедняг свалилось с этих стен во время строительства замка, и Люси поняла, что не хочет об этом думать. До земли было очень далеко…

– Ваше величество, вас следует быть осторожнее, – раздался позади девочки низкий мужской голос, и королева даже вскрикнула от неожиданности.

Наклонившись немного ниже, он поняла, что еще чуть-чуть – и она вполне может упасть, хотя пока ей ничто не угрожало. К счастью мужская рука, совсем не нежно схватившая Люси, оттащила королеву от края, и Теннет сурово взглянул на девочку, как обычно смотрят на расшалившегося ребенка. И Люси, которая была пусть и королевой, но маленькой, мгновенно почувствовала себя одновременно смущенной и виноватой (взрослые испытывают то же самое, когда знают, что сделали что-то глупое).

– Со мной было все в порядке, пока вы меня не испугали, – сказала Люси, виновато улыбнувшись седовласому генералу.

– Не стоит играть на крепостных стенах, Ваше величество, – мрачно сказал Теннет.

– Но я вовсе не играла, – сообщила Люси. – Все приходят сюда, когда им надо подумать, и мне захотелось понять, чем это место их так привлекает.

– И как, поняли? – поднял бровь тельмаринец.

Люси покраснела, подумав, о том, намеренно или нет он пытается выставить ее глупым ребенком? Обычно Теннет был более милым.

– Нет, честно говоря, я отвлеклась. Здесь страшно смотреть вниз, стены такие высокие. Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь с них падал?

После некоторый паузы генерал, бросив странный взгляд на Люси, сказал ровным голосом:

– Эти стены печально известны тем, что с них… поскользнувшись, упало немало важных аристократов.

– Но это же глупо! Для того, чтобы поскользнуться и упасть надо гулять по самому верху… – Люси замолкла вдруг, осознав, что Теннет имел в ввиду, и огромные глазами посмотрела на генерала. – Ой… Ох, это ужасно! Этого давно не случалось?

Теннет вновь странно взглянул на младшую королеву.

– Да, довольно давно, Ваше величество.

– Хорошо. Не хочется думать, что кто-то из живущих в замке на такое способен.

– Ваше величество удивится, узнав, на что они действительно способны.

Люси вздохнула и крепко взяла генерала за руку.

– Мне правда не нравится думать о таких вещах. В Древние времена ничего подобного никогда не случалось, только если объявлялось какое-то темное создание. Но уж точно не во имя политики. Аслан был бы страшно разочарован.

– Неужели Ваши величества не привыкли к политическим интригам? – удивился Теннет. – В таком случае Верховный король справляется со всем лучше, чем можно было предполагать. Король Каспиан – тельмаринец и привык к тем методам, что используются в тельмаринской политике, однако король Питер, кажется, лучше него видит все заговоры и происки лордов.

– Да, Питер такой! – гордо сказала Люси. – И, потом, вы забываете, что мы долго правили Нарнией, Питер молодо выглядит, но у него огромный опыт. Говорят, он лучший король, что когда-либо был у Нарнии. Кстати, что вы здесь делаете?

Генерал моргнул, удивленный внезапной сменой темы беседы.

– Мои обязанности неожиданно сократились, – недовольно пробормотал Теннет, – и у меня есть немного свободного времени до начала тренировки солдат.

– Вы больше не охраняете Сью, так? – Люси заметила гневный взгляд, на секунду промелькнувший в глазах Теннета. – И вам это не нравится, верно?

– Ваше величество, позвольте проводить вас вниз.

– Вы уходите от разговора.

– Да, Ваше величество.

Люси с сочувствием взглянула на Теннета и утешающее погладила его по мускулистой руке.

– Я знаю, что вы ни в чем не виноваты, лорд. Когда страсти улягутся, я поговорю об этом с остальными.

– Идемте, королева Люси, – твердо сказал Теннет, увлекая девочку к лестнице. – Крепостные стены сейчас небезопасны для особ королевской крови.

Оглядывающаяся Люси послушно последовала за генералом, слыша в его голосе лишь обычную серьезность и не заметив его торжествующего взгляда.

* * *

– Верховный король Питер, могу я с вами поговорить?

Верховный король, только-только закончил долгий и неприятный разговор с герцогом Гальмским, когда, постучавшись, в его кабинет зашел Каспиан. По его нервному виду и тому, как формально он обратился к Питеру, старший Пэвенси догадался, с какой целью к нему пожаловал тельмаринец. Питер откинулся на спинку кресла и провел рукой по светлым волосам, отбрасывая со лба челку. К нему много раз приходили поклонники его сестер, чтобы просить разрешения ухаживать за ними, однако Верховному королю до сих пор было странно выступать в роли опекуна Сьюзен и Люси. Этим должен был бы заниматься их отец, но, увы…

– Конечно, Каспиан. Садись. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Питер друга, который, подойдя к столу, предпочел остаться стоять.

Для человека, который недавно чуть не умер, тельмаринский король выглядел весьма неплохо. Но его друзья тем не менее пристально за ним наблюдали: они так и не выяснили, как именно Каспиана отравили, и теперь боялись, что злоумышленники повторят попытку, чего необходимо было избежать любыми способами, поскольку сердце тельмаринца этого не выдержит.

– Намного лучше, благодарю, – ответил слегка покрасневший Каспиан. Ему до сих пор было ужасно неловко за то, что сказал и сделал, хотя все вели себя так, словно ничего не случилось. – Хотя у меня еще бывают судороги.

– Корнелиус упоминал, что такое может быть, – вспомнил Питер.

Повисла долгая пауза. Каспиан, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, откашлялся. Верховный король вопросительно поднял бровь, тщательно скрывая улыбку. Какими бы высокомерными, заносчивыми или скромными ни были те, кто приходил просить руки одной из его сестер, в конце концов все они выглядели так же, как сейчас Каспиан. Они начинали с ничего не значащих разговоров, делали комплименты самому Питеру, пока не решались перейти к главному. К счастью, к чести Каспиана, тельмаринец был смелее остальных и выпалил:

– Я пришел, чтобы попросить вашего разрешения ухаживать за вашей сестрой, королевой Сьюзен, Ваше величество.

Питер продолжал молча смотреть на друга, и неловко себя чувствующий Каспиан смутился еще больше. Поняв, что тельмаринский король сказал все, что хотел, Питер задумчиво покачал головой.

– Сью знает, о чем ты меня просишь?

Каспиан энергично кивнул.

– Да. Вообще-то, именно она этого захотела.

Питер снова выгнул бровь.

– Полагаю, потому что в этом возникла острая необходимость?

Поняв, на что намекает Верховный король, и без того смущенный Каспиан побагровел.

– Я… ничего такого… я бы никогда… – с жаром принялся, было, оправдываться тельмаринец, а затем сказал просто и честно: – Я люблю ее Питер. Я долго сдерживал свои чувства, поскольку не был уверен в ее, но сейчас, когда между нами все прояснилось, я был бы дураком, не попытавшись предложить ей руку и сердце. Я получил ее согласие на разговор с тобой, и теперь я прошу тебя разрешить мне официально ухаживать за Сьюзен.

Питер поджал губы, встал и подошел к витражному окну, из которого виден был сад, где гуляла Люси, улыбавшаяся садовникам, подрезавшим кусты.

– Ты знаешь, сколько мужчин просили меня о том же, о чем просишь ты? –  скрестив на груди руки, наконец спросил Питер, стоявший спиной к Каспиану.

– Если книги по истории не лгут, то у королевы Сьюзен было больше поклонников, чем у любой другой королевы Нарнии, – вынужден был признать Каспиан.

– Ее поклонники приходили и уходили, – отстранено сказал Питер, словно видя перед собой события тех дней. – Но лишь самые смелые и настойчивые осмеливались просить у меня разрешения официально ухаживать за ней. Короли, принцы, дипломаты… даже один решительно настроенный гигант.

Каспиан хранил молчание, не зная, как реагировать на слова Верховного короля.

– Официальное ухаживание за королевой – серьезный шаг, поскольку предполагается, что ее поклонник сможет проводить с ней больше времени.

Питер по-прежнему стоял спиной к другу, но ему не надо было поворачиваться для того, чтобы понять, что Каспиану не по душе его слова. Тельмаринский король позволил себе некоторые вольности в отношении Сьюзен, но ему не нравилась мысль о том, что того же хотели когда-то другие мужчины. Питер продолжил:

– Знаешь, они никогда не спрашивали согласия Сью. Они осыпали ее подарками, цветами и духами, а потом приходили ко мне в полной уверенности, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы я дал свое согласие. Что их высокое положение дает им определенные права, одним из которых является право просить руки королевы. Когда я был Верховным королем Нарнии в Древние времена, моего разрешение на ухаживание за Сьюзен просили сорок три раза.

Каспиан открыл, было, рот, но тут же его закрыл.

– Знаешь, сколько раз я ответил «да»? – Питер наконец повернулся к тельмаринцу и печально посмотрел на него. – Только однажды.

Каспиан долгое время молчал, обдумывая сказанное Верховным королем, а затем поднял глаза и посмотрел на Питера.

– Он чем-то отличался от остальных?

– Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? – мягко спросил Питер.

Каспиан выпрямился и кивнул, хотя и не был уверен в том, что он действительно этого хотел.

– Да.

– Сью любила его. Поэтому и только поэтому я дал свое согласие.

Каспиан понимал, что глупо ревновать к человеку, который умер больше тысячи триста лет назад, но тем не менее...

– Не понимаю, – сказал он после некоторой паузы, – почему тогда королева так и не вышла замуж?

– Не мне об этом рассказывать, – угрюмо сказал Питер. – Но когда все было кончено, она больше никогда никого  не полюбила. А я никогда не говорил «да».

– Тогда я зря прошу, – не сдержавшись, раздраженно сказал Каспиан, в сердце которого закралось сомнение. – Ты не дашь своего согласия.

– Я этого не сказал, Каспиан.

– Но ты и не согласился.

– Верно.

– Ты уходишь от ответа, и мне это не нравится, – спокойно сказал Каспиан, высоко подняв голову. – Я пришел к тебе, открыто попросил и теперь хочу услышать простой ответ: «да» или «нет»?

– Ты мой друг, – произнес Питер, – но это не значит, что ты подходишь Сьюзен. Я без колебаний доверю тебе свою жизнь, но доверить тебе Сью? Мою родную сестру? Ты знаешь ее всего несколько месяцев, Каспиан. Ты говоришь, что любишь ее, но почему? Потому что она красива? В стране множество красивых девушек. Я думаю, ты слишком зависишь от Сьюзен. Ты не столько любишь ее, сколько нуждаешься в ней.

– Нуждаюсь, Питер? Если ты подразумеваешь желание…

 

– Нет! – яростно сказал Питер. – Нет, Каспиан. Я подразумеваю нечто большее! Ты – король, но иногда ведешь себя так, словно не хочешь им быть. Ты принимаешь свои решения, основываясь лишь на ее одобрении или неодобрении. Тебе нужны ее советы и поддержка, а если Сьюзен их не дает, ты выглядишь как несчастный щенок. Ты полностью поглощен моей сестрой, в то время как должен больше внимания уделять своей стране, особенно сейчас. Каспиан, тебя отравили, ты едва не умер, твою… мою страну хотели втянуть в войну с Гальмой, но единственное, что тебя волнует – Сьюзен. Сейчас далеко не мирное время, Каспиан, и уж тем  более не самое подходящее для ухаживаний. И если Сьюзен нужна тебе в первую очередь для моральной поддержки, я уверен, что ты ей не подходишь.

Питер резко втянул в себя воздух, тяжело дыша от нахлынувших эмоций.

– Я не соглашусь, зная, что твоя любовь к Сьюзен исчезнет, когда ситуация в стране нормализуется. Моя сестра заслуживает большего.

На лице Каспиана заиграли желваки, и было очевидно, что он едва сдерживает гневный ответ.

– Так я неподходящий поклонник или плохой король? Или и то, и другое? – сумел спросить более-менее спокойно Каспиан, хотя его трясло от злости.

– Ты не стал еще тем королем, которым должен и можешь быть, – твердо сказал Питер. – И твой интерес к моей сестре – одна из причин тому.

– Не думал, что ты такого низкого обо мне мнения, что ты так сомневаешься во мне, – к злости Каспиана прибавилась обида.

Питер обошел вокруг стола и встал напротив друга.

– В _тебе_ я не сомневаюсь, Каспиан. Но до сих пор все твои действия были направлены лишь на то, чтобы получить одобрение Совета и Сьюзен, и это не слишком хорошо. Ты – король Нарнии, но когда ты в последний раз обращался за помощью или советом к кому-либо из твоих подданных? Ты не видишь дальше собственного носа, однако невозможно таким образом править страной. Ты должен обращать внимание абсолютно на все, а не только на то, чего боишься и кого любишь.

Побледневший тельмаринец ничего не ответил. Питер вздохнул и тряхнул головой.

– Ты мой друг, Каспиан, и я говорю тебе это не для того, чтобы обидеть, – искренне сказал он, не желая, чтобы между ним и Каспианом пробежала черная кошка, но, как Верховный король, он обязан был высказать тельмаринскому королю все, что думает. – Но если ты хочешь Сьюзен, если ты хочешь Нарнию, открой, наконец, глаза. Я сражался с Миразом, не потому что _ты_ заслуживал трон, а потому что _мои поданные_ заслуживали короля, который будет о них заботиться. И именно они должны быть для тебя важнее всего. Понимаешь?

– Да, – проворчал Каспиан. – Мы закончили?

– Да, – кивнул Питер, грустно глядя на то, как его друг, повернувшись, пошел к двери, чеканя шаг. Когда тельмаринец взялся за ручку, Питер сказал вдруг: – И еще, Каспиан…

Тот замер.

– Мой ответ – «да». Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом.

Не говоря ни слова, Каспиан вышел из кабинета. Питер застонал, плюхнулся в кресло и начал массировать виски, прошептав:

– Не заставляй меня отнять все это у тебя, мой друг.

А затем, поскольку прежде всего Питер был Верховным королем, он вернулся к работе, временно выкинув из головы все произошедшее.

* * *

У Эдмунда болели ноги.

Он ничего не мог с этим поделать, что ему, разумеется, очень не нравилось. Конечно, его ноги были не виноваты в том, что болели: в последнее время им пришлось немало потрудиться, и, будучи всего лишь ногами, они не могли сказать своему владельцу, чтобы он полегче с ними обращался. Свой молчаливый протест они выразили в виде тупой боли, охватившей ступни младшего короля, но Эдмунд ничем не мог им помочь. Он давно уже отпустил своего хромавшего жеребца, и теперь второй конь нес на себе все вещи и припасы путешественников, так что было бы несправедливо заставлять его везти еще и Эдмунда, Трампкина и Рипичипа (королю в голову не пришло поинтересоваться у Могрима, не хочет ли тот прокатиться верхом, потому что Эдмунду была дорога жизнь). Иными словами, все они шли пешком.

С каждым их шагом северная двуглавая гора становилась все ближе и ближе, а Эдмунд – все мрачнее и мрачнее. Гном и мыш понимали – почему, хотя и нет так хорошо, как понял бы это любой нарниец тысячу триста лет назад. Младший король мог по пальцам одной руки сосчитать, сколько раз за всю свою жизнь в Нарнии он столь близко подходил к тому месту, где когда-то стоял замок Белой колдуньи. В те дни все старались держаться подальше от этих гор, если только не было крайней необходимости. А ее не было: Аслан победил Белую колдунью, конец истории. Никакой раскаявшийся предатель не хочет лишний раз вспоминать о том, что он сделал, и Эдмунд не был исключением.

Внезапно впереди появился волк и сел посредине дороге.

– Привет, Могрим, – натянуто улыбаясь сказал король. – Как любезно с твоей стороны наконец показаться.

Эдмунд не видел волка больше суток.

– Здесь я покину тебя, маленький король, – рыкнул Могрим.

Рипичип, фыркнув, заявил:

– Ха! Как будто раньше ты часто был рядом!

Мыш был оскорблен тем, что волк не пожелал идти с ними плечом к плечу, как и полагается верному товарищу. Могрим проигнорировал слова Рипичипа.

– Это еще почему? – спросил Эд.

– Потому что отсюда до Города рукой подать, и я не пойду туда с тобой, поскольку у тебя нет шансов на то, чтобы благополучно выбраться из него.

– Как мило, – пробормотал ничуть не удивленный Трампкин.

Волк, не обратив на него ни малейшего внимания, встал.

– Я согласился помочь тебе выследить Тварь и привести тебя к ее логову, вот и все. И если ты не сможешь выбраться живым из Города, я не собираюсь умирать вместе с тобой. Но если тебе все же удастся выйти из Города целым и невредимым, я буду ждать тебя с той стороны. Тварь прошла через это место и скрылась в замке Той, Кому Мы Однажды Служили.

– Не можешь даже произнести ее имя, негодяй! – укоризненно воскликнул Рипичип, несмотря на то, что Эдмунд шикнул на него.

– Любой титул имеет важное значение, однако не все, у кого он есть, достойны его, – коротко ответил Могрим.

Мыш хотел, было, что-то сказать, но король остановил его.

– Подожди-ка, – сказал Эдмунд, подняв руку, – о каком городе ты говоришь? В этих краях нет никакого города.

– Он расположен в тени ее замка, – объяснил раздраженный Могрим. – Ты искренне верил, что за ваше отсутствие ничего не изменилось, маленький король? Мы еще увидимся, если ты выживешь. Волки всегда держат свое слово.

Могрим повернулся и скрылся среди деревьев, ни разу не обернувшись.

– Коротко и по делу, – усмехнулся Эдмунд, глядя вслед их проводнику. – И в отличие от всех предыдущих раз он не сказал нам, какую дорогу лучше выбрать.

– Ну и не надо, – проворчал Трампкин, не отрывая глаз от раздвоенной вершины горы, которая была словно окутана сумерками, несмотря на то, что высоко в небе ярко светило солнце.

– Жаль, что мы еще не скоро встретимся с гигантами, – вздохнул Рипичип, когда они снова пошли вперед. – Но пока я готов удовлетвориться поединком с Тварью.

– Он это серьезно, верно? – тихо спросил Эдмунд гнома, который, как и прежде, счел, что лучше промолчать.

* * *

– Ты злишься.

Каспиан и не знал, что Сьюзен стоит позади него, пока она не заговорила. Тельмаринский король уже некоторое время пристально наблюдал за тем, как на лужайке перед замком генерал Теннет проводит тренировку с  солдатами.

– Это так заметно? – саркастически спросил Каспиан.

Все утро у него было такое отвратительное настроение, что все ходили мимо него на цыпочках. Вот и сейчас его тон был резким и грубым, и Сьюзен обиженно замолчала. Каспиан вздохнул.

– Извини, пожалуйста. Просто сегодня я услышал много того, что не хотел бы слышать.

– Питер? – догадалась королева.

– Да.

– Я так понимаю, разговор прошел не очень удачно, – печально улыбнулась Сьюзен. – Следовало предупредить тебя, что он никому еще не отвечал согласием. Я сама с ним поговорю.

– Нет, моя королева, Верховный король ответил «да»… хотя и весьма неохотно.

Каспиан наконец-то взглянул на удивленную Сьюзен.

– Тогда почему ты так расстроен? – поинтересовалась она.

Но  ответ тельмаринец лишь покачал головой и, не желая говорить об этом, сменил тему разговора.

– Почему ты так и не выбрала жениха? – спросил вдруг он, пристально глядя на королеву. – Почему не вышла замуж?

– Это тебе Питер сказал? – тихо сказала она.

– Питер много чего мне сказал, – не сдержавшись, горько произнес Каспиан.

Некоторое время Сьюзен обдумывала свой ответ, но прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, к ним нерешительно подошла ее фрейлина Мари.

– Ваше величество? – неуверенно позвала она Сьюзен, делая книксен. – Меня послали сказать, что портниха готова начать примерку.

– Да, Мари, спасибо, – с облегчением сказала королева, поскольку теперь у нее был предлог избежать разговора с Каспианом, – я сейчас буду.

Фрейлина снова сделала книксен и быстро отошла, бросив немного испуганный взгляд на Каспиана.

– Такое впечатление, что она меня боится, – сухо заметил Каспиан, когда девушка встала настолько далеко, что не могла его услышать.

– Мари очень робкая, – пожав плечами, сказала Сьюзен и вдруг, к удивлению и удовольствию короля, неожиданно поцеловала его в щеку – на глазах у всех! – Не грусти, Каспиан. Мы поговорим позже.

Сьюзен присоединилась к ожидавшей ее Мари, словно та была ее давней подругой, не обращая внимания на свою охрану, состоявшую из кентавров и мышей. Когда Каспиан перевел глаза на лужайку, он понял, что уже не так зол, как раньше.

– Ты пришла как раз вовремя, Мари, – пробормотала Сьюзен, когда они с фрейлиной пошли в покои королевы.

– Но, Ваше величество, я же прервала ваш разговор, – сказала смущенная Мари.

– Даже очень симпатичных парней надо время от времени разочаровывать, – усмехнувшись сказала Сьюзен.

Мари хихикнула, но тут замолчала,

– Знаешь, не стоит так бояться Каспиана, – продолжила Сьюзен. – Он не такой, каким были все короли до него. Настоящие короли и королевы Нарнии не тираны, как Мираз. Мы заботимся о наших поданных и помогаем им. И принимаем сложные решения, чтобы им не пришлось этого делать. Ты нарнийка и, по традиции, можешь говорить, все, что думаешь, даже Верховному королю.

– О нет, Ваше величество, я никогда не осмелюсь на такое, – сказала шокированная Мари.

– Для короля лучше быть оскорбленным, чем не знать, что думают его поданные, – возразила Сьюзен. – Невозможно успешно править королевством, не понимая, чего желают его жители. Монархам надо рассказывать о том, чего они сами не видят.

Некоторое время Мари молчала, а затем подняла глаза. Видно было, что она нервничала, но в ее взгляде Сьюзен заметила искорку надежды.

– Если вас действительно не оскорбит…

– Даже если и так, есть вещи похуже, – поддразнила фрейлину королева, и Мари залилась румянцем.

– В таком случае, я дерзну сказать, что есть люди, с которыми вам, вероятно, будет интересно побеседовать. И которые очень хотели бы поговорить с вами, если это возможно.

Сьюзен подняла бровь.

– Это тельмаринские нарнийцы?

– Да, Ваше величество.

– Тогда почему бы тебе не привести их сегодня после обеда ко мне? – предложила Сьюзен, когда они дошли до главной лестницы. – А пока, скажи, ты не знаешь, где миссис Барсучиха? Она должна была бы уже к нам присоединиться, она ведь так серьезно относится к таким вещам, как примерка…

Девушки спустились по лестнице, не замечая пристального взгляда, следившего за каждым их движением.

* * *

Обычно в замках, построенных на скалах, есть лишь один источник воды. И это плохо.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Верховный король спасался бегством.

По крайней мере, так казалось ему самому. Большую часть утра Питер провел, наблюдая за погрузкой в повозки припасов и строительных материалов, которые надо было доставить к Аслановому кургану. Когда, наконец, все было погружено так, как хотелось старшему Пэвенси, он решил, что можно выезжать. Питер был действительно счастлив уехать на время из замка, где в последние дни была слишком напряженная атмосфера, пожить немного на свежеем воздухе в окружении тех, кого он хорошо знал и кто ему доверял, и увидеть собственными глазами, как продвигается реконструкция курагана. Он предпочитал работать рукам на строительстве, нежели сидеть в душном зале Совета и спорить с несносными лордами.

Правда, Питер чувствовал себя немного виноватым, поскольку покидал замок в нелегкое время, к тому же он забирал с собой Люси, не объяснив никому причину этого решения. Но Верховный король рассудил, что Каспиан и Сьюзен смогут справиться со всеми проблемами. Каспиан был еще молод и неопытен, а Сьюзен – слишком добра и Великодушна, но вместе они составляли слаженную команду.

– Лу, мы готовы, – позвал Питер сестру, которая с серьезным выражением лица разговаривала с внимательно ее слушавшим Каспианом.

Стоявшую рядом с тельмаринским королем Сьюзен откровенно веселили те инструкции, которые ее сестра давала Каспиану, который, нахмурившись, пытался запомнить все, что ему говорила девочка, и время от времени переспрашивал и уточнял. Услышав зов Питера, Люси крепко обняла Сьюзен и Каспиана, а затем что-то вытащила из кармана широкой длинной юбки. Верховный король ухмыльнулся, поняв, что Люси собирается сделать с тельмаринцем, и подошел поближе.

– Вот, держи, – сказала маленькая королева Каспину и всучила юноше тощего трехцветного котенка (про которого они так не знали, говорящий он или нет).

Кошечка с сомнением взглянула на тельмаринца, словно сомневаясь в том, что он сможет о ней позаботиться, а затем, впившись когтями в его руку, устроилась поудобнее и заснула. Каспиан поморщился.

– Лу, ты уверена, что стоит это делать? – спросил он, поудобнее перехватывая котенка. – Я не очень-то хорошо обращаюсь с такими маленькими и хрупкими вещами. Обычно они ломаются у меня в руках.

– Раз так, то ты, наверное, не захочешь иметь детей, – пробормотал Питер, обнимая на прощание Сьюзен.

Пытаясь скрыть смех, старшая королева изобразила на лице негодование, а Каспиан, услышал, что сказал Питер, побледнел.

– Что, с ними такое тоже случается? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Ухмыльнувшийся Верховный король фыркнул, взлетел в седло и усадил позади себя Люси.

– Считай это испытанием на прочность, приятель, – ответил Питер Каспиану. – У тебя будет меньше проблем, если ты сломаешь что-нибудь котенку моей сестры, нежели моему племяннику или племяннице.

– Он собирается сломать моего котенка? – расстроено спросила Люси. – Почему мне никто об этом не сказал?! – воскликнула она, когда их конь рванулся вперед.

– Ну, кажется, мы с тобой остались одни, – с улыбкой сказала Сьюзен Каспиану, который усмехнулся и одной рукой поднял котенка на уровень глаз.

– И она, – нервно добавил он.

Разбуженный отенок мяукнул.

* * *

Леди Герди была одета в свою лучшую амазонку и выглядела бы весьма привлекательно, если бы не косила каждый раз, когда пристально смотрела на Каспиана. Король пытался не обращать внимания на этот недостаток, как делали это все остальные, но у него это плохо получалось, и он подумал, сможет ли бальзам Люси помочь бедной девушке. Герди, которая не замечала задумчивости Каспиана, тихо ехала рядом с тельмаринским правителем.

– Чудесный день, не так ли? –после долгого молчания спросил, наконец, Каспиан не желая показаться грубым.

Герди робко взглянула на тельмаринца и опустила глаза, рассматривая гриву своего коня.

– Да, Ваше Величество.

Снова повисла тишина. Каспиан с трудом сдержал желание пришпорить коня и поскакать галопом, прекрасно понимая, что кобыла Герди не сможет его догнать. Но он знал, что это будет неучтиво и что эта конная прогулка была не инициативой леди с Гальмы. К сожалению, Каспиану от этого было не легче. Они уже больше получаса гуляли в саду и большую часть этого времени молчали, лишь изредка обмениваясь любезностями. В конце концов, девушка набралась смелости и смущенно сказала:

– Я прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. Я осведомлена о ваших чувствах к королеве Сьюзен. Но я послушная дочь и не могла ослушаться приказа отца отправиться с вами на прогулку.

– Будучи джентльменом, я не мог отказаться, – мрачно сказал Каспиан, и Герди покраснела.

– Мой отец все еще надеется на наш брак, – объяснила Герди, – если бы у меня был выбор, я бы не делала того, что он мне говорит.

Король печально улыбнулся.

– Я признаю, что это создает определенные неудобства королеве Сьюзен, – сказал он и, увидев, как расстроилась Герди, услышав это, остановил Дестриера, жестом попросил Герди также остановиться и взял ее за руку, затянутую в перчатку.

– Но я не держу на вас зла, леди, равно как и королева. Вы всегда были милой и приятной гостьей для нас. И, несмотря на то, что мои взгляды расходятся с мнением герцога, я всегда буду рад приветствовать вас в моем замке.

Герди расцвела при этих словах, затем покраснела и отвела глаза, когда Каспиан отпустил ее руку.

– Мне нравится у вас в гостях, – призналась Герди. – Я очень привязалась к королеве Люси. И королева Сьюзен всегда была ко мне добра.

– Да, – улыбнулся Каспиан резкой смене темы разговора и снова пустил Дестриера вперед. Герди поехала за ним. – Она настолько же Великодушна, насколько красива.

– Если позволите сказать…, – начала Герди и, дождавшись согласного кивка короля, продолжила: – Ваше Величество, кажется, очень любит королеву.

– Я официально ухаживаю за ней, – тихо и гордо сказал Каспиан, а затем тряхнул головой и добавил с печальной улыбкой: – Хотя, боюсь, я не столь очарователен, как она, и часто выставляю себя дураком в ее присутствии.

Втайне он ожидал, что Герди станет это отрицать, как это сделали бы большинство его подданных, но она лишь рассмеялась.

– Это одна из особенностей красивой женщины: делать неуверенными в себе даже королей, – пошутила Герди и подставила лицо нежному ветерку, который шеВелил листья деревьев, мимо которых они проезжали. – Говорят, ее руки просили очень много мужчин. Невероятно очень сложно – добиться любви женщины, которую так любили. Ваше Величество преуспел там, где все потерпели поражение.

– Да? – спросил тихо Каспиан скорее сам себя, нежели Герди. – Я не знаю наверняка, что чувствует королева, хотя у меня есть основания надеяться, что она относится ко мне так же, как и я к ней. Хотя, кажется, я не должен обсуждать это с вами, учитывая цель вашего приезда. Прошу прощения, если оскорбил вас, леди.

Герди снова рассмеялась, огненно-рыжий локон упал ей на лицо, и при этом девушка выглядела очень симпатичной. Она поправила волосы и сказала:

– Ваше оскорбление ничуть не больше того, что нанес вам мой отец, пытаясь склонить к замужеству со мной. Будьте благодарны, что я не последовала его особо… двусмысленным советам о том, как привлечь ваше внимание.

Каспиан был шокирован и возмущен этим обстоятельством, но Герди лишь небрежно пожала плечами.

– Мой отец любит меня, Ваше Величество, – начала защищаться отца девушка. – И он никогда не заставил бы меня скомпрометировать себя. Однако, если бы такое вдруг случилось, он воспользовался бы ситуаций по максимуму.

Каспиан и его спутница выехали из сада на большую лужайку, где стояла небольшая группа гальмских рыцарей, которые тренировались, оттачивая свое мастерство.

– А чего хотите вы, леди Герди? – спросил Каспиан, пристально глядя на нее своими черными глазами, в то время как сама Герди смотрела на рыцарей.

Она так улыбнулась, услышав этот вопрос, словно ее никогда об этом прежде не спрашивали. Впрочем, так оно и было.

– Я, Ваше Величество? – выдохнула Герди, потрепала свою кобылу по шее и сказала с сияющими глазами: – Я хочу читать. Учиться. Узнаться все об этой земле и ее обитателях. Я хочу увидеть то, что невозможно увидеть, сидя в тронном зале или гостиной.

Каспиан с улыбкой слушал ее полную энтузиазма речь. Раньше, когда он судил о приличиях основываясь на словах своего дяди, он несомненно счел бы желания Герди невероятными для леди ее положения. Однако в последние месяцы рядом с Каспианом находились две очень волевые и решительные особы женского пола, которые всегда делали то, что хотели, и взгляды тельмаринского короля резко изменились.

– Но мне придется стать чьей-то женой, – добавила Герди так, словно это неизбежно. – Для моего отца я ценный товар, который можно продать… по крайней мере до тех пор, пока я не стану слишком старой и некрасивой.

– Иными словами, он принудит вас к браку без права выбора мужа, – подытожил Каспиан, понимая, в этом не приходится сомневаться. Герди криво улыбнулась, и король покачал головой: – Это не та Нарния, что была когда-то. Как король я намереваюсь изменить многие вещи, вернуться к традициям и обычаям Древности. И одна из них заключается в том, что ни одна женщина и ни один мужчина не должны вступать в брак против своей воли.

– Не думаю, что отец согласится с вами, Ваше Величество.

Каспиан помрачнел.

– Согласится, если я ему прикажу, – твердо сказал он. – А если нет, его кроткая дочь может остаться здесь, где ее ценят и уважают.

Герди взглянула на него и быстро отвела глаза, чтобы скрыть слезы. Со слов Сьюзен Каспиан знал, что в доме отца дочь герцога не находила одобрения и поддержки. Герди смотрела на рыцарей, и король заметил, что ее взгляд прикован к одному из них. Каспиан узнал его – это был тот самый рыцарь, который едва не победил тельмаринца на турнире. Этот рыцарь заслуживал победы, и проиграл лишь потому, что Каспиан, благодаря яду, был в тот день необычайно силен и неутомим. Король собирался как-то вознаградить рыцаря, но до сих пор у него не было на это времени. Герди так долго смотрела на гальмского рыцаря, и Каспиан, поняв кое-что, мысленно улыбнулся и сделал несколько шагов вперед, привлекая внимание своего противника по турниру. Когда тот увидел тельмарница, Каспиан махнул ему рукой, прося подъехать к ним с Герди, и рыцарь повиновался.

– Ваше Величество, – молодой человек почтительно склонил голову перед Каспиан, а затем взглянул на Герди. – Леди.

– Сэр Томан, – приветствовала Герди юношу, и, хотя ее тон был вежливым и сдержанным, улыбалась она слишком радостно для девушки, которая должна была, согласно воле отца, пытаться заинтересовать Каспиана.

– Томан, могу я попросить вас об одолжении? – спросил Каспиан извиняющимся тоном. – К сожалению, у меня внезапно возникло неотложное дело, и я должен покинуть леди Герди, однако это несправедливо – лишать ее верховой прогулки, которой она наслаждается… – Каспиан не закончил предложение, проверяя, проглотит ли бравый рыцарь наживку. И тот клюнул.

– Для меня честь составить компанию леди, сир, – заявил сэр Томан, чье лицо мгновенно просветлело. – И, если мне позволено сказать, мне будет очень приятно это сделать.

– Позволено, добрый рыцарь, так что говорите, – пошутил Каспиан, разворачивая Дестриера. Изумленная Герди уставилась на тельмаринского короля. – Вы не возражаете, леди?

– Нет, сир.

– Ну, вот и замечательно. Надеюсь увидеть вас обоих позже при дворе. Хорошего дня, – с этими словами Каспиан поскакал обратно к замку, и две пары удивленных глаз смотрели ему вслед.

Довольный собой, Каспиан, скрывшись из поля зрения Герди и Томана, пришпорил Дестриера, пустив того галопом, и остановился только возле конюшни, бросив поводья груму. Каспиан взбежал по главной лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки: ему не терпелось добраться до цели. Хорнабрет назначил верховую прогулку Герди и Каспиана на то время, когда королева Сьюзен обычно пила чай, пытаясь встать между королем и королевой. Поэтому, когда Каспиан вошел в комнату старшей королевы, он увидел, что Сьюзен в одиночестве чинно сидит за столом и потягивает чай из изящной костяной чашки. Она как раз вовремя поставила ее на столик, потому что Каспиан выдернул ее из кресла и закружил по комнате.

– Каспиан! – засмеялась она. – Я думала, ты с Герди. Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Занимаюсь неотложным делом, – с улыбкой ответил тельмаринец, посадил девушку обратно в кресло и нежно ее поцеловал. – Я уже говорил сегодня Вашему высочеству, как вы мне дороги?

– Нет еще, – усмехнулась Сьюзен и обняла его за шею – Но я тебя прощаю. Что привело тебя в такое хорошее настроение?

Каспиан задумался над ответом, точнее говоря, ответами. Он был рад тому, что не был отравлен. Что он не сидел на заседании Совета, споря с раздраженными лордами. Что он в кои-то веки не находился в тени Верховного короля, который, казалось, всегда знал, что делать, даже если Каспиан был в корне с ним не согласен. Что он беспокоится о безопасности только трех Пэвенси, поскольку четвертая, в полном здравии, находилась сейчас перед его глазами. Что ему не надо больше прогуливаться с Герди. Наконец Каспиан улыбнулся и обнял королеву.

– Вы, моя королева, только вы одна.

И Сьюзен сочла этот ответ вполне удовлетворительным.

* * *

Город был пуст.

Эдмунд осмотрелся вокруг, но не увидел и намека на то, что на безлюдных улицах и в закрытых магазинчиках можно встретить хоть одну живую душу. Но больше всего юного короля смутило то, что городок, несмотря на все мрачные описания, на деле оказался не так уж плох. Яркое солнце освещало главную улицу, и путешественники видели скрытые в тени валуны на другом ее конце, рядом с выходом из города.

– Немного разочаровывает, верно? – пробормотал Трампкин, подняв бровь. – Но двадцать лет назад здесь все было по-другому.

– Как? – поинтересовался Эдмунд.

– Было большее… всего.

– Ха! Но сейчас-то здесь ничего нет, – раздраженно сказал Рипичип. – Мы трое отправились навстречу приключениям, но до сих пор самым большим нашим приключением стала драка в кабаке с горсткой тельмаринцев.

– Горсткой? – уныло покачал головой король. – Да их было не меньше тридцати, мой друг.

– Презренная горстка, – упрямо повторил Рипичип, – и ни одного гиганта. И город пуст, – мыш вздохнул. – Возможно, мне найдется, чем заняться, в замке Белой колдуньи.

– А давай ты не будешь каркать? – умоляюще попросил Эдмунд, когда они шли вниз по главной улице. – Я вполне обойдусь без лишних драк и неприятностей.

Эдмунд на всякий случай не снимал руки с эфеса меча, допуская, что город был вовсе не таким безобидным, как казалось.

– Интересно, что здесь случилось? – спросил сбитый с толку Трампкин. – Клянусь, это место было ужасно, и его населяли отвратительные существа.

– Да, оно определенно выглядит так, словно когда-то было ужасно злым, – не мог не пошутить Эдмунд, проходя мимо телеги со сломанным колесом, – или просто злобным.

– Я уже говорил, что я предпочитаю компанию королевы Люси? – проворчал Трампкин, и младший король ухмыльнулся.

Они уже почти дошли до конца города, и Эдмунд начал чувствовать облегчение. Возможно, его обитатели разбежались, когда узнали, что ведьма и вервольф не смогли оживить Белую колдунью.

– Да? И ты не будешь скучать по моей чертовски привлекательной персоне? – Эдмунд приосанился и с нарочитой гордостью посмотрел на свое отражение в почти высохшем старом фонтане.

– Неужели мне здесь не с кем сразиться? – пожаловался Рипичип. – Я не обнажал свой меч в противостоянии с врагом уже целых четыре дня!

– Тот корень вовсе не был своим врагом, – усмехнулся Эдмунд, снимая руку с эфеса. – И ты сам виноват, что споткнулся о него.

– Никогда не знаешь, кому можно доверять в эти дни… – заявил мыш, когда они вышли из города. – И я не хочу, чтобы меня застали врасплох.

Рипичип осекся и растерянно повернулся к королю.

– Сир?

– Бородки и сковородки! – Трампкин в ужасе уставился на открывшуюся его глазам картину.

А Эдмунд мрачно рассмеялся, глядя на лежавшую перед ними улицу. Ту самую, по которой они только что прошли – со сломанной повозкой, старым фонтаном и валунами в другом конце.

– Повторюсь: Рипичип, не каркай!

Мыш промолчал.

* * *

Вечернее чаепитие, с музыкой и танцами, было чудесным, но Каспиан, расположившийся в углу, не принимал участия в общем веселье и был этим вполне доволен.

Король наблюдал за Сьюзен, которая сидела в противоположном конце комнате, разговаривая с Хорнабретом, герцогом Гальмским, и Теннетом. Генерал был по обыкновению сдержан и суров и периодически оглядывал помещение, чтобы не пропустить возможную угрозу. Заметив взгляд Каспиана, Теннет коротко кивнул и вернулся к разговору с королевой. Тельмаринский король пожал плечами. Питер с трудом убедил его снять часть обязанностей с генерала, но, несмотря на это, в свое свободное время Теннет продолжал по пятам ходить за Сьюзен, словно по-прежнему был ее телохранителем. И хотя Каспиану казалось это немного странным, он был рад, что верный генерал так же заботится о безопасности королевы, как и он сам. Лично Каспиану было очень приятно оберегать королеву и следить за тем, чтобы она была счастлива.

– Она очень красивая, верно? – тихо спросил он своего спутника, который в денный момент лежал у него на коленях.

Котенок (или нарнийский котенок, будем продолжать называть его так, чтобы ни в коем случае не оскорбить) сонно мявкнул и огляделся. Каспиан осторожно повернул маленькую кошечку так, чтобы она могла видеть Сьюзен, в то время как животному, откровенно говоря, больше всего хотелось снова свернуться клубочком и продолжить спать. Король почесал котенка за ухом, и тот наклонил голову, чтобы тельмаринцу было удобнее.

– Иногда я думаю, что вся моя жизнь изменилась, когда я впервые ее увидел.

Котенок, услышав серьезный тон Каспиана, зевнул и склонил голову. Каспиан хмыкнул и снова повернул кошечку, чтобы она взглянула на Сьюзен.

– В лесу, в тот день, когда я сражался с Питером. Я посмотрел на нее… и впервые в жизни я увидел кого-то, от кого не мог отвести глаз.

Решив сделать приятное Каспиану, котенок мяукнул и пристально посмотрел на фавна, играющего на флейте слева от них. В центре зала танцевали несколько пар танцоров, включая леди Герди с одним из придворных и симпатичную гномиху Розетту с другим фавном. Каспиан уже понял, что фавны вообще любят танцевать и используют для этого каждую возможность.

– Ну, не считая, конечно, моей встречи с нарнийцами, – с улыбкой поправил себя Каспиан. Он опустил глаза вниз и увидел, что кошечка вытянула крошечную лапку в сторону фавна-музыканта. – Если ты говорящая кошка, дашь нам знать? Потому что Люси ужасно хочет это выяснить, но она не хочет на тебя давить.

Котенок решил не атаковать фавна и перевернулся на спину, подставляя Каспиану живот, что бы тот его погладил. Но, к несчастью, тельмаринец снова отвлекся.

– Иногда я думаю, что я ее люблю, – тихо сказал он, чтобы его могла услышать только кошечка, которая, хотя все еще лежала на спине, вывернула шею, чтобы поглядеть туда, куда был прикован взгляд Каспиана. – Но я ей этого не говорил: это было бы чересчур откровенно. И она до сих пор не заговаривала со мной о своих чувствах. То есть, она их демонстрировала, но никогда о них не говорила. Для такой смелой королевы, она слишком боится быть рядом со мной, полагаю. Но ведь ей прежде разбивали сердце.

Котенок с недоверием мяукнул.

– Не знаю, – ответил Каспиан любимице Люси, – это было очень давно. И вряд ли она мне об этом расскажет. (В этом отношении король был совершенно прав. Это интересная история, но я вам ее сейчас не поведаю. Может быть, потом, если кто-нибудь захочет ее услышать).

– Понимаешь, Аслан собирался отправить ее домой, – объяснил кошечке Каспиан, не отрывая взгляда от Сьюзен, которая грациозно встала с места. – Но народ хотел, чтобы Пэвенси остались. И Аслан предоставил мне возможность решить их судьбу… А я не смог допустить, чтобы Сьюзен ушла. Думаю, уже тогда какая-то часть меня была влюблена в нее. Возможно, когда-нибудь я решусь ей сказать об этом.

Котенок сонно моргнул и с опаской посмотрел на Каспиана.

– Ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший, верно? – хмыкнул тельмаринец. – Хотя это не важно: полкоролевства так думает, и все – по разным причинам. Милый котенок, я стараюсь, как могу.

Каспиан взял кошечку на руки, и та, уткнувшись в него носом, мгновенно уснула.

– Ты разговариваешь с котенком? – лукаво спросила подошедшая к ним Сьюзен.

Каспиан пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.

– Вчера я три часа беседовал с бородавочником, – преуВеличенно серьезно сказал король. – Так что не вижу ничего с странного в том, чтобы спросить мнения котенка кое о чем.

– Это означает, что Его Величество наконец-то начал понимать свое королевство, – мудро сказала Сьюзен, но глаза у нее весело блестели. – Не хочет ли король потанцевать? Фавны собираются играть мою любимую еще с Древних времен мелодию.

– Ты мне позволишь? – вежливо спросил Каспиан котенка, которая в ответ впилась коготочками в руку короля, не желая терять такое теплое спальное место. Тельмаринец с сожалением вздохнул. – Мне жаль, моя королева, но я нужен здесь.

– Ничего страшного, – ответила Сьюзен, слегка тряхнув головой. – Я попрошу герцога Гальмского. Уверена, Хорнабрет мне не откажет.

– Этот мужчина до тебя не дотронется, – прорычал Каспиан, сам удивленный такой бурной реакцией. Королева рассмеялась, и ее поклонник печально улыбнулся. – Как насчет генерала? Он наверняка не будет столь _дружелюбен_ , как герцог.

– Ты мне отказываешь? – спросила изумленная Сьюзен. – Правда?

Каспиан немного покраснел и пробормотал так тихо, чтобы его могли расслышать только королева и кошка:

– Я не умею танцевать.

– Как такое может быть? – Сьюзен не могла в это поверить. – Ты же был принцем, тебя должны были этому учить.

– Ну, мои учителя честно старались это сделать, – утвердительно кивнул Каспиан. – Но у них ничего не вышло. И ты мне слишком дорога, чтобы, танцуя с тобой, подвергать тебя унижению. Даже если твои ноги уцелеют, твоя гордость этого точно не переживет.

Сьюзен широко улыбнулась, потянула Каспиана за руку, и король неохотно поднялся на ноги. Кошечка вдруг обнаружила себя лежащей на кресле и решила, что так даже лучше: мебель не такая беспокойная, как люди. Монархи вышли на середину зала, где уже стояли другие танцоры, ожидающие, когда заиграют новую мелодию. Глаза всех собравшихся в комнате были прикованы с Сьюзен и Каспиану. На щеках Герди, которая поклонилась правителям Нарнии, пылал румянец, и было очевидно, что она наслаждается этим вечером.

– На нас все смотрят, – прошептал Каспиан Сьюзен, которая встала перед ним.

Раздался нежный звук флейт, и король, как и другие мужчины, поклонился своей партнерше. Уж на это он способен.

– Нет, Каспиан, – покачала головой Сьюзен и улыбнулась.

Словно повинуясь какому-то сигналу, неведомому тельмаринцу, королева присела в реверансе, то же сделали и другие дамы. Сьюзен не отрывала от Каспиана блестящих глаз.

– Тебе придется кое-что запомнить, – сказала она вполголоса, – когда я с кем-либо танцую, все смотрят только на меня.

Каспиан ни разу еще не слышал, чтобы она говорила так самодовольно, и это удивило его. Но когда королева выпрямилась, ослепительно улыбнулась и закружилась, тельмаринец понял, что она была права. Он едва вспомнил о том, что он должен двигаться в такт музыке и подойти к Сьюзен, однако он успел и шевельнуться, как королева сама приблизилась к нему, дотронулась руками до его груди и обошла его кругом. Затем она взяла его за руки, которые тут же скрестила, и вошла в кольцо его рук, позволяя Каспиану обнимать ее.

– Я не знаю этого танца, – прошептал король ей на ухо.

Сьюзен рассмеялась и выскользнула из объятий Каспиана.

– Они тоже, – игриво сказала она, снова кружась, и ее волосы взметнулись в воздух.

И это действительно было так, этот танец был не известен никому, кроме фавнов, которые знали _все_ танцы. И поэтому Каспиан был не единственным тельмаринцем, который стоял с потерянным видом, не сводя глаз с королевы Нарнии. До того, как тельмаринцы почти полностью истребили нарнийцев, они всегда называли их дикарями, и Каспиан никогда не мог понять, почему, ведь, как оказалось, нарнийцы были не менее вежливы и цивилизованы, чем сами тельмаринцы. Но теперь, когда он смотрел на танцующую Сьюзен и слышал музыку, которая полностью захватила его, заставляя забыть обо всем, он начал понимать. Кровь, стремительно бежавшая по его венам, пульсировала в такт музыке, которая становилась все быстрее и громче. Помимо Сьюзен, только фавны продолжали танцевать, понимая, что этот танец лишь для них и для их королевы, поэтому они кружились вокруг нее, и их копыта не сделали ни единого неверного шага. Даже здесь, во дворце, в их движениях чувствовалась свобода и дикость лесов и питавшая их сила земли. А в центре этого Великолепного безумия танцевала нарнийская королева – невероятно красивая, восхитительно опасная и не отрывавшая взгляда от Каспиана – которая наглядно демонстрировала, как отличаются друг от друга ее и его народы.

Никогда в жизни Каспиан еще ничего и никого не желал так страстно.

Сердце бешено стучало в груди тельмаринца, когда он сделал шаг вперед, и фавны расступились перед ним, потому что он был их королем и он и только он мог приблизиться к их королеве. Каспиан протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться Сьюзен, но она увернулась от него – вихрь темных кудрей и взвившихся алых юбок. Теперь она кружилась вокруг него точно так же, как фавны – вокруг нее, легонько дотрагиваясь до его рук и плеч, смеясь и подзадоривая поймать ее. Глаза Каспиана потемнели, и он забыл, что в комнате находится кто-то кроме них двоих. Когда музыка достигла вдруг пика, король рванулся вперед и обнял Сьюзен за талию, но ее движения были столь быстры, что он по инерции развернулся, и ему пришлось поднять королеву в воздух, чтобы она не упала. Когда он поставил ее на пол, то крепко прижал ее к себе и слегка наклонил, словно намереваясь поцеловать королеву.

– Ты действительно королева Древности… – сказал Каспиан низким от охватившего его желания голосом.

– И вы поймали меня, мой король, – многозначительно прошептала Сьюзен, щеки которой украшал яркий румянец, а грудь тяжело вздымалась.

Внезапно музыка оборвалась, и фавны мгновенно разошлись в разные стороны. Сьюзен быстро высвободилась из объятий Каспиана и присела в традиционном для окончания танца реверансе, опустив при этом глаза – словно ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло и они танцевали обычный тельмаринский танец. На мгновение в зале повисла тишина, а затем собравшиеся там взорвались аплодисментами, особенно шумно свой восторг выражали нарнийцы, которые были рады тому, что увидели настоящий нарнийский танец древности. Фавны знали, что этот танец означает нечто больше, чем все думали, но они были слишком вежливы, чтобы сказать что-либо по этому поводу.

– Я же сказала, что все они будут смотреть на меня, – сказала Сьюзен с легкой усмешкой, когда Каспиан предложил ей руку. Девушка вежливо кивнула. – Благодарю за танец.

С этими словами нарнийская королева быстро вышла из комнаты, сознавая, что все глазеют на них с Каспианом, который благоговейно смотрел ей вслед, – чего она и добивалась.

Котенок зевнул и снова заснул.

* * *

Дыра была действительно большой.

– Знаешь, – пробормотал Верховный король, – а ведь тогда обрушить подземные туннели казалось такой хорошей идеей…

Склонив голову, Питер рассматривал огромную яму в земле, которая появилась благодаря им с Каспианом. Это был первый раз, когда они пришли к согласию, вместе придумав способ спасти свою армию. Конечно, на самом деле они выиграли эту войну только потому, что Люси обратилась к Аслану, но до того, как это произошло, Питер гордился их с Каспианом планом и тем, как он помог справиться с тельмаринской армией. Однако теперь Питер немного растерянно стоял на краю ямы, не зная, что с ней делать, а рядом с ним кентавр Гленсторм терпеливо ожидал, что решит король. Ни у Гленсторма, ни у других нарнийцев, работавших на реконструкции, не было никаких идей по поводу того, как заделать дыру.

– Да, это очень большой провал, – озвучила мысли Питера Люси, которая с трепетом оглядывалась по сторонам. С тех пор, как Люси перед битвой отправилась на поиски Аслана, она еще ни разу ни видела курган и теперь огромными глазами смотрела на то, что стало с этим местом после ожесточенного сражения. – Это вы с Каспианом сделали? А зачем?

Питер хотел, было, объяснить все сестре, но затем передумал.

– Почему бы нам сейчас не сосредоточиться на том, как решить эту проблему, Лу? – многозначительно сказал он, и Люси широко улыбнулась в ответ.

– А-а-а, значит, тогда ты об этом не подумал, так? – спросила она.

Питер закатил глаза.

– Мне было не этого, – мрачно сказал он. – Так, кто что думает по этому поводу?

– Ну, все можно оставить как есть, – мягко предложил Боровик. – Яма выглядит не так уж и плохо.

Барсук все еще неловко чувствовал себя рядом с людьми и поэтому предпочитал проводить время на Аслановом кургане, помогая Гленстрому руководить реконструкцией.

– Оригинальное у тебя представление о «неплохо», – вздохнул Питер. – Это было чудесное место до того, как мы его испортили. Думаю, когда я вернусь в замок, я запрещу войны.

– Это сработает? – возбужденно спросил белка Тараторка и, забывшись, вцепился в руку Верховного короля. – Мне бы не хотелось, что бы в Нарнии еще были войны. Я потерял половину орехов во время последней.

Боровик был шокирован такой дерзостью белки, но Питер успокаивающе улыбнулся Тараторке и пожал его маленькую лапку.

– Ну, по крайней мере, можно попытаться, – сказал старший Пэвенси. – Мы все этого хотим.

– А ведь это были мои лучшие орехи… – печально признался Тараторка, и впервые в жизни на его мордочке появилось несчастное выражение.

Питер присел на корточки перед белкой и посмотрел своему верному подданному в глаза, в которых стояли слезы. До этого момента Тараторка стойко держался, однако перед лицом монарха не смог скрыть своего горя из-за потери драгоценных орехов.

– Когда мы здесь закончим, мой друг, – серьезно ответил Питер, – мы с тобой пойдем и соберем столько орехов, сколько скажешь.

Тараторка засопел и с надеждой взглянул на короля.

– Правда?

– Правда, добрый белка, – кивнул Питер и выпрямился.

Люси улыбнулась и обняла брата за руку, а белка поскакал рассказывать всем, что они с королем пойдут собирать орехи.

– Ты когда-нибудь искал в лесу орехи? – спросила Люси Питера, когда Тараторка ускакал так далеко, что уже не мог их услышать.

В ответ Питер пожал плечами.

– Нет, но это не страшно. Если это сделает Тараторку счастливее, чем вчера, то день будет прожит не зря. Даже если мне придется собирать желуди.

– Верховный король любит свой народ, – одобряюще пророкотал Гленсторм за спиной Питера. – Так было всегда и так будет.

Питер немного покраснел, услышав это: кентавры вообще редко делали комплименты, а королю к тому же всегда казалось, что Гленсторм в нем неуверен – хотя он и признавал верховенство Питера, все же Каспиану он присягнул еще до того, как Пэвенси присоединились к нарнийцам в их борьбе за свободу, и Верховный король иногда думал, что Гленсторм предпочел бы подчиняться только тельмаринцу, но не ему.

– К сожалению, любовь не может ничего поделать с этой ямой, – пошутил Питер, бросив при этом благодарный взгляд на кентавра, который слегка кивнул ему в ответ.

Верховный король подошел к самому краю ямы, осторожно спустился вниз, используя в качестве опоры и корни деревьев, и отряхнул ладони. Люси решила последовать за братом, и когда она спустилась достаточно низко, Питер подхватил ее и поставил рядом с собой. Монархи осторожно пошли вперед, перебираясь через камни и грязь. Одной из причин, по которым правители до сих пор не брали с собой Люси, когда уезжали к Кургану, было то обстоятельство, что потребовалось много времени для того, чтобы убрать тела погибших с обеих сторон. До тех пор, пока это не было сделано, Асланов курган, опаляемый жарким летним солнцем, был ужасным местом, да и в том, чтобы хоронить друзей, нет ничего привлекательного. После того, как реконструкция будет завершена, Питер планировал возвести на кургане мемориал в память о погибших нарнийцах – и тельмаринцах, и старых нарнийцах. Однако полностью скрыть от Люси, какой жестокой была битва и какие чудовищные разрушения она повлекла, было невозможно: местами трава до сих пор была красной от пролившейся на нее крови, и всюду лежали нарнийские стрелы и тельмаринские копья. Люси округлившимися глазами смотрела на открывшуюся ее глазам картину и вдруг остановилась возле одной из стрел.

– Кажется, это стрела Сью, – сказала она, поняв стрелу с красным оперением. – Она говорила, что так и не смогла найти две из них, и была очень расстроена из-за этого.

– Надо вернуть ее Сьюзен, – сказал Питер, присел на корточки и огляделся. – Ты знаешь, как она психует, когда теряет свои стрелы. И всегда пытается вернуть все, для чего бы она их не использовала. Помнишь того напившегося Минотавра в Рождество?

Люси рассмеялась и заткнула стрелу за пояс.

– Он едва не подстрелил Сью, хорошо, что она вовремя успела забраться на рождественскую елку. Я никогда прежде не видела Эда в такой ярости, – вспомнила девочка. – Я думала, он побьет Логана.

– Ну, он его и побил, – ухмыльнулся Питер, – когда ты ушла. Эдмунд просто не хотел, чтобы ты об этом узнала, пожалела Логана и вылечила бальзамом его разбитый нос. Правда, Тумнус все равно тайком дал ему каплю твоего снадобья.

– О фавне Тумнусе сохранилось немало историй, но кто такой Логан? – с любопытством спросил Боровик, который также спустился вниз.

Питер и Люси обменялись взглядами, которые обычно появляются у людей, когда они вспоминают давно умерших друзей.

– Негодяй, – тихо сказал Питер, – шулер, временами вор, когда-то – пират. Но, несмотря на все, он был хорошим человеком. А еще он однажды спас Нарнию, хотя никто кроме нас об этом не знает. Плохо, что после всего, что он сделал для страны, о нем не упоминает ни одна книга по истории.

– Ваше Величество никогда не пытался это исправить? – немного недоуменно поинтересовался Боровик.

– Нет, мое Величество не пытался, – ответил Питер, выглядя так, словно он хотел бы сменить тему разговора. И он ее сменил: – Для чего были созданы те пещеры, которые мы обрушили? Там было подземное кладбище?

– Нет, там никогда никого не хоронили, – ответил барсук. – Курган был построен вскоре после исчезновения четырех королей и королев Древности, хотя строительство не было закончено.

– Ты мог бы просто сказать « _вашего_ исчезновения», – сказала Люси, подойдя поближе к Боровику.

– Да, прошу прощения, Ваше Величества, – Боровик на мгновение замолчал, вспоминая все, что он знал о кургане. – Когда вы исчезли, никто не знал, что делать. Регент Тумнус делал все, что было в его силах, но страна начала распадаться еще до того, как пришли тельмаринцы. Нарнийцы искали Аслана, но он не пришел, когда был так нужен, и многие стали терять веру. Последним, что успел сделать в своей жизни регент Тумнус – приказать построить Асланов курган. Он надеялся, что это поможет вернуть веру народу и, возможно, Аслана. Но Тумнус умер до того, как строительство было завершено, а вскоре после этого Кэр-Параваль атаковали тельмаринцы. Таким образом, об истинном предназначении пещер никому не известно.

– А какова их длина? Они ведь простираются намного дальше самого кургана, верно?

– Боюсь, незаконченные туннели никогда не исследовали, сир, так что я ничего не могу о них сказать.

Питер встал и позвал Гленсторма.

– Мне не нравится идея оставить все как есть. Теперь тельмаринцы и нарнийцы – единая нация, но в битве погибли много тельмаринцев, и я не хочу, чтобы эта яма напоминала им об этом. Надо попытаться восстановить опоры, а если они не смогут удерживать свод – попробовать создать видимость этого.

– Видимость, сир? – Боровик недоуменно сморщил нос.

– Он имеет в виду, что мы можем построить какую-нибудь легкую конструкцию, положить сверху вместо земли и замаскировать травой, – сказала Люси, которая когда-то много работала бок о бок с братом и теперь сообразила, о чем он говорит. Впрочем, через секунду на ее лице появилось растерянное выражение. – Так, Питер?

Брат обнял ее за плечи, понимая, что с ней происходит. Из всех Пэвенси Люси было тяжелее всего из взрослой королевы Нарнии стать снова маленькой девочкой, и иногда вспоминания о том, что она когда-то знала, умела и пережила, сбивали ее с толку.

– Да, Лу. А теперь давай отсюда выбираться. И мне нужна твоя помощь кое в чем, никто кроме тебя с этим не справится.

– С чем? – спросила Люси после того, как Питер поднял ее и передал стоявшему на краю ямы Гленсторму.

– Нам потребуется подмога деревьев, чтобы построить то, что мы хотим, – ответил Питер. – А лучше всех умеешь их убеждать.

– После Аслана, – сказала верная Люси.

Питер улыбнулся и выбрался из ямы с помощью кентавра, протянувшего ему руку.

– Да, кроме Аслана, – согласился Верховный король. – И если Аслан захочет снова появиться, я буду более чем счастлив его видеть.

– Как ты думаешь, он скоро вернется? Или он ушел надолго?

– Не знаю, Лу. Вспомни, что по этому поводу всегда говорил Тумнус. А теперь пойдем повидаемся с деревьями.

И они пошли.

* * *

После того, как они в пятый раз прошли через город и снова обнаружили себя стоящими спиной к городским воротам и смотрящими на главную улицу, у Эдмунда появилась блестящая идея.

– Знаете, – сказал он, чуть задыхаясь (последний раз они пробовали пересечь город бегом), – думаю, следует попытаться обойти город. Давайте выйдем там, где мы вошли, и обогнем его.

– Хорошая идея, сир, – согласился Рипичип с трудом дыша. – Мы справимся с любыми преградами снаружи, в то время как пребывание внутри ничуть не приближает нас к цели.

– Да неужели? – язвительно спросил Трампкин мыша, который проигнорировал гнома, повернулся и пошел к воротам.

Однако решительные шаги Рипичипа вскоре стихли, когда он понял, что вместо того, чтобы выйти на каменистую дорожку, которая вела к городу, он прошел между тех самых валунов, что стояли у выхода из города. Эдмунд и Трампкин не решились сразу последовать за мышем, особенно после того, как Рипичип исчез у них на глазах. Вдруг они услышали сзади окрик и, резко обернувшись, увидели, что растерянный мыш, которому явно не нравилось быть в одиночестве, стоит на противоположном конце улицы и машет им рукой.

– Еще гениальные идеи будут? – повернулся Трампкин к королю.

– И не смотри на меня так: не я придумал этот город, – сказал Эдмунд, и гном ухмыльнулся.

– Да, но вы же у нас главный. Думаю, я пока просто посижу здесь и подожду, что вы решите, сир.

С этими словами Трампкин удобно уселся на землю, Рипичип, дошедший до друзей, к нему присоединился: в кои-то веки бравый мыш не знал, что делать, и поэтому уповал только на ум своего короля. Рипичип был уверен, что Эдмунд что-нибудь придумает.

– Великолепно, – пробормотал Эд и отошел от товарищей, чтобы спокойно подумать.

Приблизившись к тому месту, откуда Рипичип попытался выйти из города, Эдмунд сжал кисть в кулак и протянул вперед руку, наблюдая, как она постепенно исчезает. А затем король посмотрел через плечо, и увидел, что на противоположном конце улице ему весело машет его собственная рука.

– Черт побери!

* * *

Каспиан не сводил с нее глаз. Это продолжалось со вчерашнего вечера, и, хотя именно этого Сьюзен и добивалась, ее начинало нервировать такое пристальное внимание, и теперь ей очень хотелось, чтобы он прекратил… пялиться на нее.

– Тебе есть что мне сказать? – наконец спросила Сьюзен, подняв бровь.

Каспиан удивленно моргнул и опустил глаза, глядя в тарелку с рагу.

– Моя королева? – спросил он, словно не зная, о чем она говорит, но по его едва заметной улыбке Сьюзен понимала, что он с ней попросту играет.

– Брось, Каспиан, не прикидывайся, – сказала Сьюзен и увидела, что его глаза лукаво заблестели. – Так что ты хочешь мне сказать?

– Скоро возвращается Верховный король, так?

– Да, а что?

– Ну, я думал… – Каспиан замолк, и Сьюзен с любопытством подалась вперед.

– О чем?

– Я думал о том, что до его приезда мне надо успеть тебя как следует зацеловать, – сказал Каспиан так спокойно, словно речь шла о погоде, и зачерпнул ложкой рагу.

Своими словами тельмаринец застал Сьюзен врасплох, что не часто случалось, и королева посмотрела на него огромными от удивления глазами.

– Что… что ты имеешь в виду? – поинтересовалась она.

Каспиан улыбнулся ей – нежно, но не страстно.

– Зацеловать тебя. Когда вернется Питер, это невозможно будет сделать, – тельмаринский король отхлебнул вина и снова зачерпнул рагу.

– Сейчас? – немного нервно спросила Сьюзен.

Она уже привыкла к поцелуям Каспиана, но обычно это происходило неожиданно, в порыве страсти, а никак не после предварительного уведомления. И это одновременно заставило ее сердце биться быстрее и почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

– М-м-м… – Каспиан отставил в сторону свою тарелку, встал, подошел к королеве и наклонился к ней, словно собирался поцеловать. Его горячее дыхание обожгло кожу Сьюзен, и она уже собиралась повернуть голову так, чтобы ее губы коснулись его, когда Каспиан сказал ей на ухо: – Нет, моя дорогая королева. Не сейчас.

Король выпрямился, поцеловал Сьюзен в макушку и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Шокированная королева откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Каспиан? – нерешительно позвала она, когда тельмаринец уже дошел до двери.

– Да?

– А когда? – не сдержавшись, спросила Сьюзен

Каспиан, обернувшись, посмотрел на нее блестящими глазами и ухмыльнулся.

– Скоро. Всего хорошо, Ваше Величество.

И король вышел, оставив Сьюзен, которая так и не донесла ложку до рта, одну. После недолгой паузы королева сказала вслух:

– Так нечестно!

* * *

– Я знаю, это всё вы делаете! – крикнул Эдмунд в пустоту. Он стоял у фонтана и орал на город. – И если вы собираетесь продолжать в том же духе, то дайте нам, по крайней мере, немного воды – у нас заканчиваются припасы!

Через некоторое время старый пересохший фонтан вдруг ожил, обдав короля брызгами и намочив того с головы до ног. Все, что сказал Эдмунд после этого, звучало вовсе не по-королевски.

* * *

– Ваше Величество, могу я с вами поговорить?

Каспиан поднял голову от многочисленных бумаг, разбросанных по его столу, и увидел лорда Теннета, стоявшего в дверях. Обычно спокойный и сдержанный генерал явно нервничал, и это насторожило Каспиана.

– Что-то случилось, генерал? – спросил он.

Теннет вошел в кабинет, но к столу короля не приблизился – очевидно было, что он старается держаться как можно дальше от Каспиана.

– Да, Ваше Величество. Ну, нет, уже нет… Но вообще-то, да – кое-что случилось.

Определенно, случилось что-то _очень_ плохое, раз генерал нервничал до такой степени, что начал выражаться столь невнятно.

– Что происходит, генерал? – требовательно спросил Каспиан, откладывая в сторону перо. – С кем-то что-то произошло?

– Это королева, сир, – увидев выражение лица монарха, Теннет торопливо продолжил: – Она пропала, но сейчас ее уже нашли.

– Почему мне ничего не сообщили? С ней все в порядке?

– Сир, мы не хотели волновать вас раньше времени. Ее… барсучиха не смогла найти королеву и отправила всех слуг на ее поиски. Когда они не нашли королеву Сьюзен в замке, они обратились ко мне. Один из моих людей выяснил, где королева, но он не счел возможным… забрать ее оттуда.

– Откуда, генерал? – прорычал Каспиан, раздраженный тем, что Теннет не говорит прямо, что со Сьюзен. – Где королева, что с ней?

– Ну, видите ли, она немного…

* * *

Сьюзен была пьяна.

Справедливости ради, надо отметить, что королева вовсе не собиралась напиваться, да и вообще она себе такого никогда не позволяла. Однако она не учла, что то вино, которое подают в замке, существенно отличается от того, которое пьют горожане. По-настоящему хорошие и дорогие вина не очень крепкие, поскольку аристократы и богачи пьют по бокалу вина за каждой трапезой, и нет ничего приятно в том, чтобы лежать лицом в тарелке еще до того, как закончится завтрак. А вот простые люди во время еды пьют воду (которая в Нарнии намного вкуснее и слаще, чем земная вода), за которую им не надо платить, и поэтому, когда они пьют вино, то делают это с одной единственной целью, которой сейчас и достигла королева Сьюзен. Королева, сидевшая с компанией тельмаринцев в задней комнате трактира, поняла вдруг, что ужасно пьяна.

И поэтому она так из рук вон плохо играла в карты.

– Рыбачьте! – хихикая сказала Сьюзен и выложила на стол свои карты.

Она произносила это уже в третий раз, и каждый раз смеялась над этим все громче и громче, полагая, что это очень смешно. Ее партнеры по игре обменивались удивленными взглядами и понятия не имели, о чем говорит королева, несмотря на то, что Сьюзен уже несколько раз пыталась объяснить, что она имеет в виду. Они играли в игру, очень похожую на покер, однако в Нарнии не было термина «рыбачить», т.е. доставать карту из колоды, и поэтому тельмаринцы не понимали, при чем здесь рыба. Сьюзен, отпустив всех своих охранников за исключением Пипичика, провела в этом трактире весь вечер, она ела, пила и веселилась от души. А началось все с намерения узнать получше тех суровых тельмаринцев, друзей Мари, которых фрейлина королевы привела к ней накануне и которые, в отличие от тельмаринцев – обитателей замка, честно и открыто высказывали свое мнение. Эти вечером Сьюзен узнала много нового, хотя в какой-то момент серьезный настрой всех присутствующих куда-то исчез и началось веселье.

– Три туза, – сказал мужчина, сидевший напротив Сьюзен, и показал свои карты, чтобы все убедились, что он говорит правду.

Услышав это, застонали все присутствующие в комнате, кроме Сьюзен, которая еще не поняла, что она снова проиграла, и Мари, которая расположилась в углу и пыталась убедить Пипичика, что бокал вина пойдет ему на пользу.

– Я не пью на посту, – с достоинством сказал Пип Мари. – Особенно в окружении подобных бандитов. И тебе не стоит, поскольку ты можешь понадобиться королеве.

В ответ Мари лишь хрюкнула – к сожалению, она принадлежала к тому типу девушек, которые хрюкают, когда они напьются, – и помахала рукой королеве, которую больше интересовало, почему она опять проиграла, нежели ее сопровождающие.

– Я вам нужна, Ваше Величество? – Мари неуверенно встала на ноги. – Мыш думает, что я пренебрегаю своими обязанностями.

– Ты пренебрегаешь своими обязанностями, Мари, – засмеялся ближайший к ней мужчина и, обняв ее за талию, посадил к себе на колено. – Королеве нужны еще деньги, потому что она опять проиграла все Дриниану.

– Да? – Сьюзен поискала глазами свои деньги и не нашла их, поскольку они уже перешли ее Дриниану. – О, боже. Мари, пожалуйста, дай мне еще денег.

Мари, для равновесия вцепившаяся в колено, на котором сидела, растерялась.

– Где-то здесь у меня был кошелек… – но на талии его не оказалось, и девушка провела рукой по корсету, отчего мужчины ухмыльнулись. – Или здесь…где-то… тут… – и Мари, запустив руку за пазуху, принялась искать кошелек в своем корсете.

И тогда Пипичик решил, что сейчас самое время урезонить королеву.

– Ваше Величество, – умоляюще сказал мыш, – если у вас закончились деньги, возможно, мне лучше проводить вас и вашу фрейлину обратно в замок?

– Ерунда, мыш, – сказал мужчина по имени Ринс, у которого была густая борода, и лукаво усмехнулся, видя, как неловко чувствует себя Пипичик. – Веселье только начинается!

– Дорогой сэр, – сидевшая на стуле Сьюзен покачнулась, хотя и не заметила этого. – Я вполне способна сама ответить. Так вот: ерунда, Пипичик. Веселье только начинается. Упс!

Королева начала падать со стула, и Пип обеими лапами схватил Сьюзен за талию, пытаясь ее удержать. Разумеется, он был слишком мал для этого, и девушка непременно оказалась бы на полу, если бы не Ринс, который поймал ее и усадил обратно.

– О, боже! – повторила Сьюзен и огляделась. – Кажется, я потеряла свой бокал с вином. Дайте мне другой, пожалуйста.

– Возможно, Вашему Величеству следует притормозить с выпивкой? – предложил Дриниан, обменявшись взглядом с Ринсом. – Вы уже много выпили, а кошелек, который вам нужен, опустел еще две партии назад.

– Не говори ей этого! – сказал мужчина, на колене которого сидела Мари. Он, безусловно, наслаждался зрелищем того, как фрейлина пытается найти кошелек в своем корсаже.

– Где-то… – бормотала Мари, уверенная, что кошелек где-то в корсете. Впрочем, когда-то он действительно там был. – Тут… где-то…

– Ради Аслана, женщина, прекрати позориться! – Пипичик вышел наконец из себя и выпрямившись во весь свой рост (который, к сожалению, был недостаточно внушительным) сказал: – Ты – фрейлина королевы! И я настаиваю на том, чтобы мы немедленно вернулись в замок. Трактир – не место для королевы, и мне стыдно, что я позволил вам находиться здесь так долго. Ваше Величество, мы должны уйти. Что сказал бы ваш благородный брат?

– Если ты имеешь в виду Эдмунда, то он сказал бы, что мне следует отыграться, – засмеялась Сьюзен, на щеках которой горел румянец из-за неумеренного потребления алкоголя сегодняшним вечером. – Что я и намереваюсь сделать. Сдавайте карты, господа, сдавайте. И дайте мне, пожалуйста, еще вина, я потеряла свой бокал…

Несчастный Пипичик сел на пол рядом со стулом королевы, глядя на то, как Дриниан раздает карты. Король убьет его, это точно. А если нет, то капитан Рипичип непременно оторвет ему хвост. Но тем не менее Пип не мог пойти и позвать на помощь, поскольку нельзя было оставлять королеву и ее фрейлину наедине со всяким сбродом.

Сьюзен подали бокал вина, на сей раз щедро разбавленного водой (правда, для этого было уже слишком поздно), и королева, склонив голову, внимательно посмотрела на свои карты, повернула их правильной стороной и сказала:

– Я забыла, так как играть в эту игру?

* * *

У Верховного короля Нарнии масса преимуществ, и одно из них заключается в том, что если ты идешь собирать орехи, твои подданные считают своим долгом последовать твоему примеру. Именно поэтому, когда нарнийцы, работавшие на восстановлении Асланова кургана поняли, что король намерен сдержать слово, данное Тараторке, и пополнить запасы орехов белки, они не могли не помочь. Правда, не все из них горели желанием идти собирать орехи – в основном гномы и минотавры, но остальные нарнийцы не имели ничего против того, чтобы сделать благое дело, даже несмотря на то, что они были вымотаны до предела. Разумеется, Люси тоже не могла не пойти, и теперь они с братом, получив от Тараторки указания по поводу того, какие именно орехи ему нужны, углублялись в сумеречный лес, окружавший Курган.

– Интересно, что Эдмунд сказал бы об этом, – сказала Люси, когда Питер помог ей спуститься с дуба. – Он никогда не любил орехи.

– Эд сказал бы, что мы все немного чокнутые, – хмыкнул Питер. – Но все равно помог бы. Ты же его знаешь.

– Я по нему скучаю, – Люси крепко сжала руку Питера, словно это могло помочь вернуть ее второго брата. – Мне снятся кошмары, в которых он все время попадает в какое-то ужасное место.

Питер успокаивающе погладил сестру по руке.

– Эд и прежде бывал в опасных местах, но он всегда возвращался живым и невредимым, – сказал он.

– Ты за него не переживаешь?

– Конечно переживаю, Лу, – ответил Питер. – Я беспокоюсь за него каждую минуту. Но я знаю, что ему важно было поехать, и не жалею, что позволил ему.

– А ты не жалеешь, что не поехал сам? – мягко спросила Люси. – Я хотела бы быть сейчас с ним.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты еще не доросла до того, чтобы отправляться на поиски жутких тварей и сражаться с ними? – поддразнил Питер. – Для этого тебе сначала надо повзрослеть.

– А Эдмунд что, уже дорос? – склонив голову, спросила удивленная Люси.

Эд был лишь немногим старше ее, и если Люси была для Питера недостаточно взрослой, то и Эда Верховный король должен был считать еще ребенком. Питер проверил несколько веток в поисках подходящих орехов и лишь потом ответил.

– Эдмунд другой, – сказал он наконец.

Люси, с трудом подавив желание показать ему язык, решила вместо этого съесть орех.

– Потому что он мальчишка?

– Люси, Эдмунд перестал быть мальчиком, когда Аслан умер вместо него на Каменном столе.

Младшая королева взглянула на брата и увидела на его лице очень серьезное выражение.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Он изменился в тот день. Подумай сама. Все, что он после этого делал, было направлено на то, чтобы искупить свою вину: и то, как он заботился о тебе, когда ты росла – в Нарнии, я имею в виду, и то, как он защищал Сьюзен, и то, как он всегда был на моей стороне, как бы отвратительно я себя порой не вел…

– Но это же глупо! – заявила Люси. – Аслан простил его.

– Да, но это не значит, что Эдмунд простил сам себя.

– И поэтому ты разрешил ему одному отправиться на поиски Твари, чтобы он мог искупить свою вину? – спросила Люси, будучи в ужасе от того, что Питер мог сделать такое. – Ты его так и не простил?

– Конечно я простил его, – покачал головой Питер. – Но я его знаю, Лу: Эду необходимо искупление грехов, и пока он не побывает в самом пекле, он не будет уверен, что заслужил его. Поэтому он и поехал за Тварью: он хочет быть тем, кто вернет тебе бальзам. Хочет защитить нас всех, потому что однажды он нас едва не погубил. И то, что я с ним не согласен, не значит, что я этого не понимаю. Я лучше поддержу его сейчас, чем буду спорить с ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Хватит с меня этого.

– Но ведь Аслан простил его, Питер. Этого вполне достаточно, – настаивала на своем Люси.

Верховный король улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Не все из нас так быстро усваивают свои уроки, как ты, Лу. Наверное, именно поэтому ты ближе всех к Аслану.

– Дело не уроках, а в любви, – решительно сказала девочка. – Аслан любит нас всех, особенно Эдмунда.

– И когда-нибудь Эд это поймет. Когда он начнет любить самого себя, он поймет, что то, что сделал Аслан, и есть его искупление. Но до тех пор, все, чем я могу помочь нашему брату – отпускать его туда, где он хочет быть.

Некоторое время Люси молчала, обдумывая слова Питера, а затем улыбнулась.

– А когда ты станешь разрешать мне ездить туда, куда я хочу? – спросила она, отпрыгнув в сторону. – Когда я уже достаточно повзрослею?

– Ты, Лу? – ухмыльнулся Питер, погнался за сестрой и, догнав ее, повалил на землю и начал безжалостно щекотать. – Тебя, маленькая сестренка, я никогда от себя не отпущу, и ты всю жизнь будешь рядом со мной.

От смеха Люси не могла говорить, и поэтому не сказала, что ее это вполне устраивает.

* * *

Сьюзен проиграла много денег и, несмотря на то, что она была очень пьяной, она это понимала. Она проиграла не только монеты, но и шелковый кошелек, в котором они лежали, золотой браслет, маленькую сапфировую заколку – из-за чего сейчас она сидела с распущенными волосами – и левую туфлю. Вообще-то, Дриниан намеревался оставить туфлю королеве, поскольку вначале он выиграл обе ее туфли (и весьма хорошие, надо сказать), однако Сьюзен умудрилась отыграть одну из них и решительно отказалась снова ставить ее на кон, поэтому ее соперник счел, что жестоко будет заставлять девушку хромать в одной туфле.

Ведь ей пришлось бы это как-то объяснять.

– Кажется, моя фрейлина куда-то исчезла, – сказала Сьюзен сидевшим за столом мужчинам, число которых резко сократилось. Теперь компанию королеве составляли лишь Ринс, Дриниан и тот тельмаринец, который обнимал Мари.

Преданный Пипичик оставался подле королевы, молясь, чтобы эта безумная ночь поскорее закончилась.

– Насколько я знаю, Ваше Величество, она сейчас занята на заднем дворе, – коротко и неодобрительно сказал мыш.

Сьюзен округлила глаза.

– Ой, – шокировано хихикнула королева и пробормотала: – Не знала, что в ней это есть.

Тельмаринцы ухмыльнулись.

– В ней сейчас много чего есть, – с отвращением сказал Пипичик.

Дриниан подавился вином, а у Ринса отвисла челюсть. Они взглянули на королеву, которая не знала, что на это ответить. Королева Сьюзен Великодушная потрясенно молчала. Она умела находить общий язык и самыми отъявленными негодяями, с истинными джентльменами, но все же… Еще никто и никогда не говорил при ней таких вещей. В конце концов, она выдавила:

– Э-э-э… с ней все в порядке?

– Сомневаюсь, – сказал мыш, к которому наконец-то прислушались. – Возможно, один этих благородных джентльменов мог бы пойти к ней.

Пипичип не понял, почему все на него так смотрят. Где-то снаружи раздался стрекот сверчка. Разозленный мыш встал на ноги и упер лапы в бока.

– К сожалению, я сам не могу этого сделать, – фыркнул он, выхватил из ножен меч и запрыгнул на стол – его терпение лопнуло.

Ринс закашлялся, одновременно пытаясь скрыть смех и увернуться от маленького клинка, которым Пипичип размахивал у его горла. – Среди вас что, нет джентльменов? Даме плохо от выпитого вина и ей нужна помощь!

Все вдруг громко рассмеялись, и мыш, который опять не понял реакцию людей на свои слова, счел это оскорбительными для своего достоинства и собрался, было, вызвать всех тельмаринцев на дуэль, как сделал бы это любой мыш, но неожиданно мужчины замолкли. Сьюзен, которая продолжала смеяться, внезапно заметила, что ее партнеры по карточной игре уставились на дверь. Дриниан вскочил на ноги, схватил за руку Ринса и поднял того со стула. Третий мужчина попытался последовать примеру товарищей, но ему это с трудом удалось, поскольку он был так же пьян, как и королева. Увидев на лице тельмаринцев виноватое выражение, Сьюзен оглянулась на дверь.

– О! Привет, Каспиан, – радостно сказала она и покачнулась на стуле: уже пару часов любое ее движение вызывало подобный эффект.

В дверях стоял тельмаринский король, скрестив на груди руки и опираясь плечом о косяк. Он был одет в повседневную одежду, однако на его поясе висел меч. Каспиан медленно обвел глазами комнату, замечая все: и пьяную королеву, и оскорбленного мыша (который никогда еще в своей жизни не испытывал такого облегчения), и трех растрепанных и немного грязных мужчин, и туфлю королевы, стоявшую на столе.

– Добрый вечер, моя королева, – мягко отозвался Каспиан, почтительно склонив голову, и его черные глаза заметно похолодели, когда он снова взглянул на тельмаринцев.

Те неловко кивнули своему королю и явно занервничали. Хотя, формально, они не сделали ничего дурного, они все же расстроили королеву Нарнии и лишили ее всего ценного, что у нее было при себе. И тот факт, что все это произошло с ее согласия, ничего не менял. Да… плохо дело.

– Каспиан, познакомься с моими друзьями, – счастливо сказала Сьюзен и, махая ему рукой, попыталась встать со стула. В конце концов, в комнате стояли все, кроме нее, и она решила, что продолжать сидеть просто неприлично.

К сожалению, длинные юбки, выпитое за вечер вино и ножки стула не дружили друг с другом, и Сьюзен едва не упала. Дриниан, который понял, чем все это может закончится, едва королева приподнялась, крепко схватил ее за талию, удерживая в вертикальном положении. И побледнел, сообразив, что обнимает королеву Нарнии на глазах ее теперь официального поклонника. Но отпустить девушку он не мог, иначе она окажется на полу. Дриниан бросил беспомощный взгляд на Ринса, но тот лишь сжался от страха.

– Ее Величество слишком много выпила, – пробормотал Дриниан, когда король подошел к нему и взял у него из рук Сьюзен.

– Я это вижу, сэр, – жестко сказал Каспиан. – Возможно, бочонок с вином должен был _опустеть_ давным-давно.

Ринс поморщился, понимая, о чем говорит король. Ну, да, они не должны были давать ей столько вина. И, вообще-то, они пытались это сделать, но отказать королеве было невозможно, и, будучи мужчинами, они не думали, что ее так развезет.

– Нет, он вовсе не пуст, – весело проинформировала Каспиана Сьюзен, когда тот помог королеве сесть на стул.

Король понял, что у него не получится немедленно вывести ее из этого притона: она была слишком пьяна, что бы ехать в замок, даже если он будет ее держать. – Там еще много осталось. Вот, выпей из моего бокала.

Сьюзен пихнула Каспиану в руки свой бокал, и король без колебаний взял его. Он, разумеется, не хотел вина, но, во-первых, ему хотелось выяснить, чем напоили королеву, а во-вторых, он не собирался допускать, чтобы она выпила еще хотя бы глоток. Вино было основательно разбавлено водой, хотя Каспиан подозревал, что так было далеко не всегда. Мужчины настороженно наблюдали за королем.

– Это мои новые друзья, – повторила Сьюзен, не замечая повисшего в комнате напряжения. – Дриниан, Ринс, и… и я не помню, как его зовут. Ему понравился корсет Мари. – Каспиан резко повернул голову в сторону упомянутого мужчины, и королева, увидев выражение его лица, решила прояснить: – Ой, брось, ему же понравилось не _мой_ корсаж. Ну, по крайней мере, мне он об этом не говорил.

Очевидно было, что зря она это сказала. Ее новые друзья застонали, но Сьюзен, не обратив на это внимания, продолжила:

– Я не знаю, где Мари. Пип знает, но я не помню, знаю ли я это или нет, – королева наклонилась к Каспиану с таким видом, словно хотела рассказать ему страшный секрет. – Кажется, все-таки не знаю.

И Сьюзен пьяно хихикнула.

– Ваша фрейлина уже возвращается в замок, Ваше Величество, – подчеркнуто неодобрительно сказал Каспиан, и Пипичик довольно ухмыльнулся, услышав это. – Ее тошнило в аллее. Хотя я не понимаю, почему она была одна.

Каспиан сурово взглянул на мыша, и довольное выражение мгновенно исчезло с мордочки Пипа. Маленький нарниец вновь стал ужасно несчастным.

– Мы уже собирались расходиться, Ваше Величество, – хрипло сказал Дриниан, пытаясь выкрутиться, и добавил: – С вашего разрешения.

– Я не разрешаю, Дриниан! – заявила Сьюзен. – Ты, мошенник, моя честь будет навсегда поругана, если я не отыграю свою туфлю.

– Вы можете забрать ее, Ваше Величество, – неловко сказал Дриниан. – Одна туфля ничего не стоит, а я сегодня и без нее много выиграл.

– Чепуха, – твердо сказала Сьюзен и не глядя потянулась за бокалом с вином, который Каспиан тут же отодвинул. – Ты честно ее у меня выиграл, и теперь я намереваюсь выиграть ее назад. Каспиан, сыграешь с нами? Я бы одолжила тебе денег, но я все свои проиграла. Точнее – твои.

Сьюзен снова рассмеялась.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, сколько именно ты проиграла?

Каспиан увидел, как Дриниан покраснел, и заметил лежавшую перед ним кучу монет, среди которых были также вещи Сьюзен. Король поморщился.

– Королева слишком много выпила, – мрачно сказал Дриниан, пододвинув монеты к Сьюзен, – и было бы нечестно оставлять себе ее деньги. Мне хватит и того, что я провел вечер в приятной компании.

Хотя Каспиан и вырос в богатстве, он понимал, как много значат выигранные деньги для Дриниана, и видел боль от их потери в глазах мужчины.

– Королева права, – решил Каспиан и сел рядом со Сьюзен. – Вы выиграли честно, и если мы хотим вернуть деньги, то нам придется их отыграть. Во что вы играли?

– Здорово! – королева радостно захлопала в ладоши, чем напомнила Каспиану Люси. – Мы им покажем, из чего сделаны настоящие короли и королевы Нарнии.

При этом Сьюзен опять едва не упала со стула – кажется, это начало входить у нее в привычку, – но Каспиан и Дриниан вовремя успели ее подхватить. Понимая, что в таком состоянии королеве вряд ли удастся что-либо отыграть, Каспиан нежно сжал ее плечо.

– Возможно, моя королева позволит мне отыграть ее вещи?

Это была смелая попытка, но у Каспиана ничего не вышло. Сьюзен настояла на том, чтобы отыграться самой, правда, играя при этом с Ринсом. Каспиан перевернул карты королевы нужной стороной, и Сьюзен с гордостью проиграла еще одну партию, используя теперь кошелек тельмаринского короля для того, чтобы делать ставки. Каспиан мысленно застонал. Его подданные, которые вначале нервничали, из-за того, что им придется играть с королем, теперь с немалой долей веселья наблюдали, как Каспиан, игравший с Дринианом, не только пытается сохранить свои деньги, но и отыграть то, что проиграла Сьюзен. К сожалению, королева проигрывала почти столько же, сколько выигрывал Каспиан, поэтому горка денег, лежавшая перед Дринианом, не менялась в размерах, в отличие от тех стопок монет, что стояли перед монархами. Во время игры Каспиан пытался с показной вежливостью расспросить троих мужчин о том, кто они и как познакомились с королевой. Только по чистой случайности (и, вероятно, в результате некоторого жульничества со стороны Дриниана), Сьюзен удалось отыграть свою туфлю.

– Ха! – воскликнула королева, подняла туфлю повыше, чтобы все могли ее видеть, а затем нагнулась, чтобы надеть ее. – Видите? Никогда не скрещивайте шпаги или карты с королевой Нарнии… ой, кажется, меня сейчас стошнит…

К счастью, ее все же не стошнило, хотя сапоги Каспиана на мгновение испугались этой перспективы, т.к. Сьюзен наклонилась прямо над ними. Когда король, поддерживающий старшую из сестер Пэвенси, увидел, как красный цвет ее лица сменился сначала зеленым, а потом мертвенно-бледным, он понял, что с него хватит – Сьюзен пора было отправлять в замок.

– Кажется, сейчас самое время уйти, Каспиан, – решила Сьюзен, когда ее поклонник подхватил ее на руки и понес к двери. – Но сначала я должна попрощаться со своими друзьями.

– Вы уже попрощались, моя королева, – заверил ее Каспиан. – И не волнуйтесь, я все равно пока не планирую покидать это чудное место.

Мужчины, которые, было, с облегчение встали из-за стола, бессильно упали обратно на стулья. Очевидно, король с ними еще не до конца разобрался. Пипичик бросил на них торжествующй взгляд и последовал за монархами. Каспиан вынес Сьюзен наружу, где их ждал Теннет и его люди.

– Посади ее перед собой, Теннет, – тихо сказал Каспиан, не желая, чтобы его услышали посторонние. – Она не сможет сама за тебя держаться.

Генерал молча отодвинулся назад, чтобы король смог посадить Сьюзен перед ним, и крепко обнял королеву. Сьюзен откинулась на его грудь, положила голову ему на плечо Теннета и задремала. Каспиан раздраженно покачал головой. Из всех правителей Нарнии меньше всего он ожидал такого от Сьюзен.

– Позаботься о ней, Теннет, – сказал он генералу.

– А вы, сир? – вопросительно поднял бровь Теннет.

– А я еще здесь не закончил, – сказал сузивший глаза Каспиан и вернулся в трактир.

Генерал кивнул, приказал половине гвардии остаться ждать короля и поскакал в сопровождении второй половины гвардии в замок.

* * *

Теперь, когда королева покинула трактир, исчез и вежливый и спокойный Каспиан. И остался очень раздраженный король. Едва он вернулся в комнату, где весь вечер провела Сьюзен, недавние партнеры королевы по карточной игре мгновенно это поняли и снова занервничали.

– Мне очень хочется вытащить вас наружу и наглядно продемонстрировать свои чувства по поводу того, что здесь сегодня произошло, – угрюмо сказал Каспиан, садясь за стол. – Радуйтесь, что с ней ничего не случилось, иначе я не дал бы за ваши жизни и серебряной монеты.

– Королева пришла сюда по доброй воле, сир, – тихо ответил Ринс. – И мы не сделали ничего плохого.

– Тогда почему вы выглядите такими виноватыми? – огрызнулся Каспиан. – И почему вы позволили двум леди высокого положения напиться в стельку?

Ответа не последовало, и Каспиан взял в руки перетасованную колоду. Очевидно было, что он намеревался продолжить игру.

– У меня к вам вопрос, – продолжил король, медленно сдавая карты, – почему королева Нарнии оказалась в трактире в вашей компании? Где вы вообще могли встретиться?

– Ее Величество сказала свой фрейлине Мари, что хочет знать о том, что думают простые тельмаринцы обо всем происходящем, – сказал Дриниан, который, несмотря на то, что явно был не в своей тарелке, не казался виноватым или извиняющимся. – Мари привела нас в замок поговорить с королевой Сьюзен. А сегодня королева нанесла нам ответный визит.

– И что тельмаринцы думают о происходящем? – спросил Каспиан немного язвительно. Он был недоволен Дринианом и давал это понять.

– Ну, я не могу говорить за всех, сир, – ответил Дриниан, демонстрируя уважение к королю. – Но лично я не слишком-то счастлив.

– И почему же?

Дриниан проигнорировал те взгляды, которые бросал на него испуганный Ринс.

– Я думаю, что когда о нуждах простых тельмаринцев в первую очередь заботится королева наших недавних врагов, то у нас проблемы.

– Лорды представляют народ, защищают его интересы перед королем и решают его проблемы, – сказал Каспиан и положил карту на стол, чтобы взять другую. – Или вы считаете, что эта система не работает?

Подданные короля переглянулись, и теперь даже Дриниан не рискнул высказывать свое мнение.

– Не бойтесь, – ровным тоном сказал им Каспиан. – Мои гвардейцы стоят снаружи уже около двух часов, и если бы я хотел вам навредить, я бы давно уже это сделал. Я просто спрашиваю вас о том же, о чем спрашивала королева… только не пью в процессе этого, – добавил монарх с усмешкой.

Ринс наклонился вперед и положил свои карты на стол.

– Ладно, я скажу вам то же, что мы сказали королеве, Ваше Величество, – произнес Ринс. – Предполагается, что народ должен идти со своими проблемами к лордам, так? Да только лорда Доннона, к примеру, меньше всего заботит, что там происходит с простыми тельмаринцами. У нас же только что закончилась война, верно? Но вместо того, чтобы позаботиться о тех, кто потерял отцов и сыновей, основных кормильцев, он поднял налоги. Пытается выжать из них все, что можно, да так, чтобы об этом не узнал король.

– Что, так делают все лорды? – прервал Ринса прищурившийся Каспиан.

По настоянию Питера тельмаринский король снизил налоги, чтобы облегчить жизнь своим подданным. Каспиан вдруг понял, что сидевшие с ним за столом мужчины ввиду их честности и откровенности раздражают его все меньше и меньше. По крайней мере, двуличные лорды на заседаниях Совета вызывали у короля больше негативных чувств.

– Нет, сир, только те, что ближе всего к трону, – ответил колеблющийся Ринс и после кивка Дриниана продолжил: – Сказать по правде, хотят слухи, что лорды только и ждут, когда вам, наконец, надоест справляться с трудностями правления, и вы уедете в вместе с нарнийскими монархами в Кэр-Параваль, когда тот восстановят, и бросите нас.

– Мы думаем, тот, кто устроил поджог и отравил вас, сделал это для того, чтобы максимально усложнить вам управление страной, – добавил мужчина, которому понравилась Мари.

– А еще говорят, будто вашу женитьбу на гальмской леди затеяли только для того, чтобы спровоцировать вас на побег с нарнийской королевой, – хмыкнул Ринс. – Хотя, если вы это сделаете, вас все поймут.

– Осторожнее, – предупреждающе сказал Каспиан Ринсу, – леди Герди – мой друг, и я не хочу слышать в ее адрес ничего дурного.

– Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, – Ринс побледнел, осознав, что оскорбил подругу короля. – Но таковы слухи.

– Где, интересно, вы их слышите? И вы верите им? – спросил Каспиан. – Опасно даже предполагать, что кто-то из лордов Совета пытается свергнуть короля. Хотя бы потому, что именно поэтому погиб Мираз.

– Мираз был ублюдком и не законным королем! – воскликнул Дриниан и, успокоившись, сказал: – Не все, кто его поддерживали, делали это добровольно. Среди тех, кто сражался с вами у кургана, было много тех, с радостью перешел бы на вашу сторону, если бы у них была такая возможность. Я так же не доверяю нарнийским зверям, как и большинство тельмаринцев, но для того, чтобы свергнуть Мираза я бы лично оседлал того льва.

Каспиан, представив себе, что ответил бы на это Аслан, с трудом удержался от улыбки.

– И кого бы вы посадили на трон вместо него? – король пристально посмотрел на Дриниана, который не отвел глаза.

– Вас, Ваше Величество. После смерти вашего отца – вы законный король. Короли и королевы Древности неплохи, но наш король – вы. Я знаю все это, потому что умею слушать, в отличие – как считают многие – от короля.

Некоторое время Каспиан молчал, а затем положил руки на стол и, как всем показалось, сменил тему разговора.

– Чем ты занимаешься, Дриниан?

Этот вопрос застал Дриниана врасплох.

– Чем занимаюсь? Это моя таверна, сир. А Ринс – мой помощник.

– Тогда, раз я – ваш король, я хочу, чтобы вы кое что для меня сделали, – его собеседники с любопытством посмотрели на Каспиана. – Если вы выполните мое поручение, я забуду все, что здесь сегодня случилось. Мне нужно знать, насколько далеко зашли те лорды, о которых вы говорили. Мне нужно знать, что из того, что они мне рассказывают – полуправда, а что – откровенная ложь. Я хочу, чтобы вы внимательно прислушивались ко всему, что говорят в вашей таверне, и, когда вы услышите что-то по-настоящему важное, я хочу, чтобы вы пришли с этим ко мне.

– Легче сказать, чем сделать, – покачал головой Дриниан. – Встретиться с королем труднее, чем он думает.

– Да, мне совсем недавно об этом уже говорили, – поморщился Каспиан. И, обдумав что-то, усмехнулся: – Ты сказал, что родом с Гальмы, Дриниан?

– Сир?

Каспиан широко улыбнулся и перевернул свои карты. Королевский флеш.

– Ты хороший моряк?

* * *

– Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, – сказала Сьюзен самой себе, однако это признание несколько запоздало.

По дороге в замок королеву уже два раза тошнило, и оба раза Теннет успевал остановить коня. Однако сейчас он не успел этого сделать, и королеву стошнило, едва она закончила говорить. После того, как Сьюзен стало немного лучше, она долго извинялась перед генералом, которые за все это время не сказал и пары слов.

В замке их уже ждали рассерженная миссис Бобриха и сонная Розетта.

– Подумать только, Мари позволила Вашему Величеству отправиться в подобное заведение… – ворчала Бобриха, помогая Сьюзен подняться в ее апартаменты. – Ей сейчас очень плохо, и поделом!

– Ну, формально, она не могла меня остановить, – напомнила Сьюзен нарнийке, но миссис Бобриха лишь фыркнула.

– Не думаю, что за всю историю Нарнии в ней не было короля или королевы, которым хоть однажды нельзя было бы сказать, что они делают глупость. Сегодня – это вы. Бедняжка, вы такая бледная… Розетта быстро принеси немного воды Ее Величеству. Уверена, завтра утром у вас будет ужасно болеть голова. И мне нравится, что Каспиан сам поехал за вами и решил проблему, так и должен поступать настоящий король…

Миссис Бобриха не умолкала до тех пор, пока Сьюзен не рухнула в кровать и не укрылась с головой. Еще некоторое время королева слышала, как за дверью Бобриха разговаривает с Розеттой, а затем девушка уснула, и впервые за долгое время она не думала перед этим ни об Эдмунде, ни о Твари, ни обо всем том, что ее волновало.

Королева так крепко спала, что не слышала, как к ней в спальню кто-то вошел, и проснулась, лишь когда ее нежно поцеловали в лоб.

– Ты собирался зацеловать меня, – сонно пробормотала она и протянула руки к тому, кто стоял над ее кроватью. – Я ждала этого весь день.

Сьюзен услышала веселое хмыканье, и ее обняла пара сильных рук.

– Я намеревался сделать это вечером, дорогая, – ответил ей Каспиан, довольный, что с королевой все в порядке. – Но у тебя были другие планы.

– Сейчас я совершенно свободна, – улыбнулась в темноте Сьюзен, и король в ответ поцеловал ее висок.

– И пьяна, – напомнил он ей. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты запомнила мои поцелуи.

– Я запомню, – заверила его девушка, которая снова начала засыпать.

– В другой раз, моя королева, – пообещал Каспиан.

– Ты побил их? – спросила она. Каспиан рассмеялся. – Жаль, если так: я им понравилась, и у меня так мало друзей-тельмаринцев…

– Нет, моя королева, я дал им более серьезную пищу для размышлений, нежели твоя туфля.

– Я знала, что ты мне нравишься не просто так, – спросила, зевая Сьюзен,. – Останешься со мной, пока я не засну? – спросила она, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь.

– Конечно, моя милая.

Сьюзен что-то счастливо пробормотала и крепче обняла Каспиана.

Верный своему слову, король лежал рядом со Сьюзен до тех пор, пока ее дыхание не стало ровным, свидетельствуя о том, что она крепко заснула. А потом, просто потому, что ему так хотелось, Каспиан остался с ней еще на некоторое время.

* * *

– Ну, ладно, – сказал Эдмунд и сел, прислонившись спиной к мирно журчавшему фонтану и поджав по себя ноги, – будем благоразумны.

Король перестал ругаться некоторое время назад, хотя у него ушло много времени на то, чтобы успокоиться и перестать пытаться выбраться из города. Вы никогда не испытывали настоящего раздражения, если, взобравшись на трехэтажное здание, не обнаруживали себя снова на земле. Те выражения, которые использовал Эдмунд, заставили поморщиться даже гнома, а Рипичип до сих пор был в шоке. Но теперь нарнийский монарх взял себя в руки и попытался договориться с городом.

– Очевидно, кто-то здесь использует магию, – сказал Эдмунд. – И очевидно, что вы будете играть с нами как кошка с мышкой до тех пор, пока вам не надоест или пока мы не умрем с голода. Но я не держу на вас зла. Я – король Нарнии, у которого есть важное дело, связанное с Белой колдуньей, и я – человек. Вы можете либо продолжать с нами играть, либо попытаться выяснить, что мне нужно.

Тишина.

– Я сомневаюсь, что этот город так пуст, как кажется, а наши мечи – очень острые, – добавил Эдмунд, – и мы всегда может начать ими размахивать до тех пор, пока не наткнемся на живую плоть.

– Мы? – раздался позади короля спокойный голос.

Эдмунд резко обернулся, выхватив меч из ножен, но никого не увидел. Однако меч не опустил.

– Юный король, я не вижу никаких «мы», только тебя одного.

Эдмунду не нужно было даже поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что Трампкин и Рипичип исчезли. Но он все равно повернулся. И не увидел никого живого. Король вздохнул и снова прислонился спиной к фонтану.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – устало сказал он, закрыв глаза. – Я сдаюсь. Вы выиграли.

После этого иллюзия развеялась. Сначала Эдмунд услышал смех (и смеялись явно над ним), а открыв глаза, увидел вокруг себя настоящий город – сумеречный и населенный оборотнями и вампирами, призраками и инкубами, ведьмами и гномами. Среди обитателей города Эдмунд заметил даже несколько нарнийских боевых котов. Все эти темные создания стояли за спиной неестественно худого, светловолосого и дорого одетого мужчины, на котором сосредоточил свое внимание король. Мужчина протянул Эдмунду руку, помогая встать.

– Видишь? – со смехом сказал колдун. – Неужели так трудно было это признать?

– Очень смешно, – проворчал Эдмунд, опираясь на протянутую руку и поднимаясь на ноги.

Он хотел узнать, где Рип и Трампкин, но не мог подобрать слова, чтобы спросить об этом.

– То, что мы – зло, сын Адама, не значит, что у нас нет чувства юмора, – с издевкой сказал колдун, насмешливо поклонился, а затем ухмыльнулся и взял короля за руку.

Так Эдмунд Пэвенси попал в город.

* * *

Когда что-то холодное коснулось его ступни, Каспиан инстинктивно сбросил одеяло, вскочил с кровати и схватил меч. Много ночей он засыпал, сжимая в руке эфес меча – на тот случай, если их внезапно атакуют. И много раз это спасало ему жизнь, поэтому острие его меча обычно упиралось в шею непрошенного гостя еще до того, как Каспиан до конца просыпался.

– Мяу.

На Каспиана огромными глазами смотрел пушистый комок шерсти, который ударил меч лапой, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя эту железную штуковину. Поняв, что он обнажил меч против крошечного котенка, король раздраженно вздохнул и опустил оружие. Он положил кошечку спать в ящик, устланный теплым мягким одеялом, но, очевидно, зверьку там не понравилось. Любая обыкновенная кошка была бы в восторге от такого спального места, и Каспиан решил, что это, наверняка, говорящий нарнийский котенок.

– От тебя, – сказал король, поднимая котенка за шкирку и глядя ему в глаза, – столько же неприятностей, как и от нее.

Кошечка молча смотрела на Каспиана, и юноша, застонав, улегся обратно в кровать и положил котенка себе на грудь.

– Ладно, можешь спать здесь, только пообещай, что будешь тихо себя вести, – устало сказал Каспиан и закрыл глаза.

Котенок свернулся клубком и принялся громко мурлыкать. Король открыл один глаз.

– Я же сказал «тихо», – сделал он замечание кошечке, которая, проигнорировав его слова, устроилась поудобнее и впилась коготками ему в грудь.

Каспиан охнул и повернулся на бок, устроив котенка на сгибе руки.

– Что, мне придется всю оставшуюся жизнь выполнять капризы и прихоти женщин семейства Пэвенси? Ложись спать, котенок.

Но зверек лишь еще громче замурлыкал.

– Я твой король, котенок, – напомнил Каспиан. – И ты должна выполнять мои приказы.

Кошечка продолжала игнорировать слова короля, хотя она и приоткрыла один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Каспиана. Не в силах сдержать улыбку и понимая, что ничего он от котенка не добьется, король заснул, так и не увидев самодовольного выражения на морде кошечки.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

Его звали Малок, и он был очень красив.

Пожалуй, слишком красив для человека. Эдмунду стало немного не по себе, когда он позволил колдуну взять себя за руку. Чтобы понять, что Малок – колдун, Эдмунду не надо было спрашивать об этом. Даже если бы король встретил этого тощего человека не в Нарнии, а  на улицах Финчли, он бы немедленно понял, что это колдун. И дело было не в его внешности, а в той ауре магии, что от него исходила, – той самой что присуща всем, кто долго занимался колдовством. У Малока были белоснежные волосы, и Эдмунд не мог перестать думать об этом, хотя сам не мог понять почему. Вместе с тем, каждый раз, когда младший король вспоминал об этом факте, что-то говорило ему, что Эдмунду следует забыть о необычном цвете волос колдуна, и все будет хорошо, что бы обитатели города для него не приготовили. Ведь он всегда выходил сухим из воды из всех переделок, так?

– Добро пожаловать в город, Ваше Величество, – поклонился Малок и обвел рукой толпу темных созданий, собравшихся вокруг короля. – Ваши люди ждали вас.

И Эдмунда действительно ждали, хотя назвать их людьми можно было с большой натяжкой. Возможно, в толпе и был кто-то, кто принадлежал к человеческому роду, но большая часть созданий словно явилась из ночных кошмаров: саламандры, призраки, Великаны-людоеды, живые мертвецы и многие другие. Названий некоторых из которых король даже не знал. Кого-то из них Эдмунд уже видел, когда еще был предателем и служил Белой колдунье, и храбро сражался с ними, когда осознал свою ошибку. Но сейчас, стоя с ними лицом к лицу, в одиночку и практически беспомощный, Эдмунд вовсе не чувствовал себя храбрым. Он понимал, что если они захотят прикончить его, то сделают это быстро и без особого труда. Неудивительно, что Могрим отказался идти с ним в город. Эдмунд постарался успокоиться и, не выдавая своих чувств, повернулся к Малоку, который пристально наблюдал за ним.

– Мои люди? – поднял Эдмунд бровь, думая, обидится ли колдун, если он отпустит его руку: он не привык держать кого-то за руку, если только это не хорошенькая горничная. – Не помню, чтобы кто-то из них присягал на верность трону.

– Ваше Величество заблуждается, – живо сказал колдун, – нарнийские создания, которых вы видите перед собой, – вовсе не те, которых вы встречали когда-то. Мы с нетерпением ожидали, когда вы придете.

– Вы говорите так, словно знали, что я к вам еду, – настороженно сказал Эдмунд, оглядываясь по сторонам. Толпа вокруг него и колдуна росла с каждой минутой, пополняясь все новыми и новыми темными созданиями, которые выходили из казавшихся совсем недавно заброшенными домов и трактиров. В последний раз его окружало столько темных созданий, когда он был в плену у Белой Колдуньи, и это нервировало короля. – И я бы не назвал наведенную вами иллюзию гостеприимством.

– Город – это мы. И наша обязанность – знать, кто собирается нанести нам визит, и проверять, достойны ли они этого. Вы – король, и, как мы и ожидали, вы легко справились с нашей маленькой проверкой.

– Легко? Да мы бродили вокруг вашего чертова города несколько дней, пока вы не сняли иллюзию, – Эдмунд до сих пор был зол из-за этого, и Малок виновато улыбнулся, показывая идеально прямые белые зубы.

– Всего лишь полтора дня, Ваше Величество, – уточнил колдун. – Если вас это утешит – все остальные, пытавшиеся попасть в город, блуждали вокруг  гораздо дольше, пока не находили ключ к нему.

– Ключ? Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

– Поймете, сир. Когда вы поближе познакомитесь с городом, вы поймете, как вам удалось добиться разрешения войти в него, – заверил Эдмунда Малок и потянул его за собой в толпу горожан, которые немедленно вплотную приблизились к королю.

От подобной близости темных созданий у Эдмунда мороз прошел по спине. Ведьма, дотронувшаяся, было, до его алой туники с вышитым на ней золотым львом, зашипела, словно обжегшись. А от отвратительного запаха, исходящего изо рта упыря, у младшего короля перехватило дыхание и защипало глаза. Эдмунд в отвращении отвернулся, только чтобы столкнуться с не менее отвратительными созданиями, которые пытались прикоснуться к нему, схватить, увлечь за собой… Почувствовав внезапный приступ клаустрофобии, Эдмунд потянулся к мечу, однако тонкие, но необычайно сильные пальцы колдуна впились в его руку мертвой хваткой.

– Я бы не советовал обнажать меч в их присутствии, Ваше Величество, – тихо сказал Малок и прижался к Эдмунду.

В отличие от других горожан от колдуна исходил приятный сладковатый запах, и Эдмунд, сделав несколько судорожных вздохов, снова задышал полной грудью, а его внезапно вспыхнувший страх притупился.

– Да, это было бы глупо, верно? – согласился король, неловко себя чувствуя. – Но я не привык к такой компании. Где мои друзья? Их присутствие было бы как нельзя кстати.

Малок с уважением поклонился.

– Их приведут к вам так быстро, как это только возможно, мой король.

– Где они? – спросил Эдмунд, снова начиная беспокоиться, и Малок успокаивающе помассировал ладонь короля большим пальцем.

Слово повинуясь неслышному сигналу, темные создания начали расходиться, оставляя короля и колдуна наедине, но Эдмунд уже и думать о них забыл.

– Они вошли в город в другое время, нежели вы, сир. Город большой, и в нем легко заблудиться, если не иметь надежного гида. Но мы найдем их для вас.

Малок махнул рукой, и в воздух немедленно взлетели две летучие мыши. Немного успокоенный этим объяснением Эдмунд позволил Малоку довести себя до центра города, где напротив большого здания стоял фонтан – меньше того, у которого он когда-то сидел – представлявший собой всего лишь струю воды. Пока они шли к нему, Эдмунд не мог отвести от фонтана глаз, и, подойдя плотную, король заворожено уставился на воду. Он не мог понять, чем его привлекает такая простая незатейливая вещь. Вода текла и пенилась, брызги попадали на лицо Эдмунда, который не отрываясь продолжал смотреть на воду… Как и в самом городе, в этом фонтане было что-то не то.

Король Нарнии протянул руку, касаясь воды кончиками пальцев, и вдруг округлил глаза, сообразив, наконец, что не так с этим фонтаном: вода в нем текла наоборот.

– Как...? – начал, было, он, но умолк, пристально следя за каплями воды.

Ему кажется, или они впрямь поднялись на уровень его глаз, рассматривая его с таким же интересом, что и он их? Ему кажется, или они и впрямь, падая вверх, хихикают и танцуют, флиртуют с ним? И почему он думал, что с фонтаном что-то не то? Он был чудесен.

 

Малок улыбнулся и позволил Эдмунду стоять и смотреть на воду.

* * *

– Я наконец кое-что понял.

Сьюзен вздрогнула, услышав жесткий мужской голос за спиной, но, подняв голову и увидев, кто это, успокоилась. Немного. Когда она встречала рассвет на этой крепостной стене в полном одиночестве, наедине со своими мыслями, ее не беспокоил никто, кроме, разве что, какого-нибудь особо нетерпеливого петуха, ожидающего восхода солнца, да время от времени проходящего мимо сонного ночного патруля.

– И что же, лорд Теннет? – спросила королева, снова глядя на горизонт к юго-востоку от замка, в направлении Асланова кургана.

Закованный в доспехи генерал подошел поближе к Сьюзен, и девушка ощутила во рту металлический привкус. Она была босиком, и теперь Теннет возвышался над ней даже выше, чем раньше. Совсем как Каспиан… Что, все тельмаринцы такие высокие?

– Я пришел к выводу, что короли и королевы древности всегда вглядываются в даль, словно надеясь, что сама земля даст им совет и подсказку.

– Нарния основана на магии земли, – тихо ответила Сьюзен, – так что плохого в том, чтобы надеяться на ее поддержку?

– Большинство людей обращается за этим к другим людям, – заметил генерал немного насмешливо, однако в чей адрес была направлена эта насмешка – его или ее, Сьюзен не поняла.

– Аслан привел нас сюда именно потому, что мы не такие как остальные люди, – быстро парировала Сьюзен и, устыдившись своего тона, виновато добавила: – Извините, Теннет. Мне немного не по себе этим утром. Я имела в виду, что наш опыт научил нас по-другому смотреть на Нарнию. Можно многое упустить и не заметить, если не смотреть внимательно и не прислушиваться ко всему, что происходит вокруг.

Генерал не ответил, но его рука на мгновение легла на эфес меча, крепко его сжала, а потом отпустила.

– И что же такого видит и слышит королева, чего не видит и не слышит большинство из нас? – почти грубо спросил Теннет.

Сьюзен не ответила и пристально посмотрела на лорда. На его лице играли желваки, и оно было даже более непроницаемо, чем обычно.

– Что вас тревожит, друг мой? – мягко поинтересовалась она.

Теннет не ответил, и Сьюзен хотела, было, дотронуться до его руки, но лорд отшатнулся, что удивило и обидело королеву.

– Лорд Теннет, я задала вам вопрос.

– Ваше Величество слишком доверчива, – холодно ответил генерал, избегая взгляда Сьюзен. – И это приведет к вашей гибели.

– Гибели? Я не понимаю. Вы знаете что-то, что неизвестно мне, генерал?

Услышав это, Теннет так быстро и резко шагнул к Сьюзен, что та невольно отступила назад.

– Я много что знаю, – почти прорычал генерал и наклонился вперед, чтобы Сьюзен не пропустила ни одного его слова. – И я повторю: вы слишком доверчивы. Вы верите в мальчишку-короля, который не видит дальше ваших юбок и дружеского расположения вашего брата. Учитывая то количество арбалетных стрел, которые в последнее время были _случайно_ выпущены, очень легко не заметить опасности и быть скинутой с этих стен, моя королева.

И, не дав Сьюзен возможности ответить, генерал повернулся и ушел. Королева, снова оставшись в одиночестве, смотрела ему вслед и лучи восходящего солнца не согревали ее, как это бывало обычно.

* * *

В полудне езды от замка Верховый король наблюдал за тем же рассветом. Ради этого он забрался на самую вершину кургана, что было нелегко, и теперь сидел там скрестив ноги. Интересно, Сью уже встала? В Древности это было их традиций: вдвоем встречать рассвет. Когда они вернулись в Нарнию, старшие монархи не оживили эту традицию, и в такие утра, как сейчас, Питер жалел об этом. Подобное времяпрепровождение объединяло брата и сестру, у которых во всех других отношениях было мало общего.

Сьюзен Золотого века Нарнии не волновалась о том, о чем волнуется Сьюзен нынешняя, и отчасти именно поэтому Питер жалел, что ей пришлось покинуть то время. Тогда она была настолько счастлива, что светилась изнутри, и в глубине души Верховный король знал, что, несмотря на ту любовь, что испытывает к Сью Каспиан, а она – к нему, старшая королева была бы счастливее, если бы осталась в Древности. Тогда у нее были причины, чтобы не пользоваться больше луком, не воевать и ни в кого не влюбляться. А сейчас, во времена Каспиана Х, она делала и то, и другое, и третье, не задумываясь о том, сколько боли ей может это причинить. О, как Питеру хотелось бы отказать Каспиану, сказать ему «нет»! И как ему хотелось бы, чтобы это изменило то, что Сьюзен  и Каспиан чувствуют друг к другу. Но тельмаринский король хотел Сьюзен, и он не остановился бы ни перед чем, чтобы получить ее, даже если бы Питер не дал своего согласия на то, чтобы Каспиан официально ухаживал за старшей королевой. В этом он ничем не отличался от тех мужчин, которые пытались добиться руки Сью.

– Чтобы ты сказал, если бы мог, старый друг? – спросил Питер давно погибшего человека, рассеянно потирая шрам на предплечье, оставленный им. – Назвал бы меня глупцом, потому что я согласился? Не думаю, что кто-то из нас может остановить Сьюзен, когда она чего-то отчаянно хочет, или сказать ей нет.

– Ты разговариваешь сам с собой?

Питер повернул голову и увидел, что на вершину кургана взобралась Люси. Она была еще слишком маленькой, чтобы подобные задачи были для нее столь же легки, как они были когда-то, когда она была намного взрослее, и поэтому девочка тяжело дышала.

– Доброе утро Лу. Ты сегодня рано встала.

– Не так рано, как ты, – ответила младшая королева и села рядом с братом. У Люси не было никого представления о личном пространстве, и она никогда не чувствовала себя неловко, сидя очень близко к кому-либо. – Что-то случилось? С кем ты разговаривал?

– С тем, кто сказал бы мне, что мне следует сделать то, что давно уже говорит мне мое нутро, – признался Питер и, увидев растерянное выражение лица сестры, пояснил: – Я просто сомневаюсь в себе. Вообще-то, я часто так делаю, но никому об этом не рассказывай, это испортит мой королевский имидж.

– Глупый, никто не ждет, что ты будешь совершенством, – заявила Люси и положила голову на плечо брату, сонно моргая. – Ну, кроме тебя самого и Каспиана. Он ждет этого от тебя, ты – от него, и в результате вы оба – два дурачка, потому что никто не ждет ни от одного из вас, что вы будете безупречны.

– Никогда не думал, что меня будут отчитывать за попытку быть идеальным королем, – усмехнулся Питер. – Боюсь, ситуация лишь ухудшится, – сменил он тему разговора.

– Это тебе твое нутро говорит? – спросила Люси.

Питер вздохнул и посмотрел в направлении замка.

– Оно говорит мне убрать Сью подальше от замка как можно быстрее. Оно говорит мне найти Эдмунда. Оно говорит мне, что нам всем стоит пока пожить в лесу, потому что так будет безопаснее.

– Но это не очень разумно, – возразила Люси. – Мы не можем бросить Каспиана, он  все еще нуждается в нас. А если ты решишь вернуться в замок один, то мы не сможем бросить тебя и тоже вернемся. Так ты только всех расстроишь, и мы заработаем мозоли от седла, если будем скакать туда-сюда. Я знаю, что ты – Верховный король, и мы должны тебе повиноваться, но давай ты придумаешь что-нибудь другое?

Питер несколько секунд молча смотрел на сестру, а потом вдруг рассмеялся.

– Я люблю тебя, Лу, – сказал он и поцеловал ее в макушку.

– Меня многие любят, – широко улыбнулась Люси.

Верховный король взъерошил ей волосы, несмотря на ее возражения, радуясь, что хотя бы одна его сестра все еще наивна настолько, чтобы быть неисправимой оптимисткой, и слишком юна для того, чтобы немедленно поправлять растрепанную им прическу. Именно поэтому он и привез ее сюда, подальше от опасностей замка, где он мог присматривать за Лу. Он всегда заботился о своих сестрах и защищал их, но, возможно, сейчас самое время предоставить Каспиану заботу о Сьюзен. Однако отпускать ее было тяжело. Но на попечении Питера оставалась еще Люси, и будь он проклят, если допустит, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

– Наверное, нам стоит спускаться, пора завтракать, – напомнила Люси Питеру через некоторое время.

Верховный король кивнул и мысленно пожелал Сьюзен и Эдмунду доброго утра. Затем они с Люси спустились вниз, где их уже ждали подданные. Они устали от недавней войны и от нелегкой жизни при правлении тельмаринцев, но при виде своих правителей лица нарнийцев озарились радостью и надеждой: они безоглядно любили легендарных королей и королев Древности, как и их предки, и верили в них и в их мудрое и справедливое правление. Нарнийцы. Подданные Питера. И будь он проклят, если допустит, чтобы и с ними что-то случилось. Тем не менее, несмотря на всю свою решимость, тем утром Верховный король чувствовал непонятное волнение, которое он ничем не мог объяснить. Он постоянно смотрел то в сторону замка, где Сью осталась совсем одна, то на север, откуда они получили последнюю весточку от Эдмунда. Что-то было не так… что-то…

Поддавшись нестерпимому желанию немедленно вернуться в замок, Питер позволил нарнийцам закончить завтрак, а затем приказал сворачивать лагерь.

* * *

– Каспиан? – Сьюзен застыла на пороге тронного зала рядом с герольдами. – У тебя есть минутка?

Погруженный в свои мысли Тельмаринский король сидел на троне, опустив голову. Услышав голос Сьюзен, он взглянул на нее, и его темные глаза засияли. Она редко беспокоила его, когда он был занят, и обычно они редко виделись днем, разве что во время обеда. К тому же у самой Сьюзен также было много дел. Внимания одного из Пэвенси ежедневно требовали тысяча и один вопрос, и даже когда они все четверо находились замке и разделяли обязанности, у каждого из королей и королев Древности все равно было много работы. А сейчас, когда в замке остались только Сьюзен и Каспиан, на плечи старшей королевы легло втрое больше обязанностей, и тельмаринский король, занятый по горло, ничем не мог ей помочь.

– Ваше Величество, – Каспиан встал с трона и вежливо кивнул, широко улыбнувшись. Одно ее присутствие рядом поднимало ему настроение. – Не ожидал вас сегодня здесь увидеть.

Он действительно этого не ожидал, Сьюзен ничего не сказала об этом за завтраком. Впрочем, тогда она вообще мало говорила, обдумывая то, что сказал ей Теннет, однако Каспиан списал ее молчаливость на вчерашнее опьянение и добродушно подтрунивал над ней. На самом деле королева выпила так много воды ночью и сегодня утром, что за завтраком чувствовала себя вполне сносно. Каспиан вовсе не был зол на Сьюзен за вчерашнее, более того, его немало позабавило ее поведение. Кроме того, его больше занимали кое-какие планы, включавшие участие Дриниана и Ринса, хотя он и не говорил королеве, что именно он задумал. А Сьюзен и не настаивала, так что ее тревога осталась незамеченной.

– Я тебя отвлекаю? – тихо спросила королева.

Обычно ее это не волновало, но сегодня Каспиан заметил в голосе Сьюзен неуверенность. Он сошел с помоста, на котором стоял трон, и шагнул навстречу королеве. Сьюзен присела в реверансе, более низком, чем было принято по этикету для ее положения. Это, а также то, как она быстро обвела взглядом комнату, прежде чем остановить его на Каспиане, подсказало королю, что со старшей из сестер Пэвенси что-то не так.

– У нас есть еще несколько минут, прежде чем вернется Финдербласт, – с улыбкой сказал Каспиан. – Я в вашем распоряжении, Сью… моя королева.

Иногда он никак не мог отбросить формальности в разговоре со Сьюзен, как, например, сейчас, и хотя он и поцеловал ее в щеку, поцелуй этот вышел мимолетным и излишне вежливым. И он покраснел, когда понял, что чуть не назвал ее по имени, но задумчивая королева этого не заметила. Она взяла его под руку и подошла к ряду стульев, стоявших у стены и предназначенных для посетителей. Однако Каспиан, не согласный с ее выбором, попросил фавнов поставить какое-нибудь кресло рядом со своим троном. Когда это было сделано, Сьюзен с легким вздохом села в него и расправила юбки.

– Об этом непременно будут говорить, – сказала она, когда Каспиан занял свое место на троне.

Но тельмаринец лишь пожал плечами, словно его ничуть не волновали возможные сплетни. Так вышло, что лучшее кресло, которые фавны смогли найти за такой короткий срок, было намного ниже трона, и теперь Каспиан возвышался над королевой. Он с трудом подавил желание предложить ей поменяться местами, так как знал, что она все равно откажется.

– Вы – королева Нарнии, – напомнил Каспиан Сьюзен, – и я не мог допустить, чтобы вы сидели на задворках.

– И тем не менее, кажется, именно там я и нахожусь, – загадочно ответила девушка.

Каспиан растерянно наклонил голову. Прядь темных волос упала на глаза Сьюзен, и тельмаринец автоматически протянул руку и убрал ее.

– Я не понимаю, – признался он, – что-то не так?

– Не знаю, – с тяжелым вздохом ответила Сьюзен, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Моя интуиция говорит мне, что что-то неправильно, но я оглядываюсь вокруг и вижу, что все в порядке. Возможно, я так чувствую себя из-за того, что мы долго не получали известий от Эдмунда.

Пока она говорила, в зал вошли нескольку мужчин и быстро поклонились монархам. Это были лорды Доннон, Бэрд, Теннет и герцог Хорнабрет. Каспиан небрежно кивнул им в ответ и снова повернулся к Сьюзен.

– Я достаточно долго сражался с вами плечом к плечу, чтобы понять, что ваша интуиция обычно права, – серьезно сказал он. – Но, возможно, есть что-то еще, кроме интуиции?

Сьюзен, не отвечая, пристально посмотрела на бесстрастного генерала, и Каспиан, в свою очередь, проследил за ее взглядом. Генерал снова поклонился, на этот раз глубже, и скрылся из вида за спинами лордов, которые так незаметно пытались наблюдать за монархами, что это было совершенно очевидно.

– Королева Сьюзен?

Это был едва ли не первый раз, когда он назвал ее по имени, обращаясь к ней, и Сьюзен взглянула на Каспиана, отведя глаза от лордов.

– М-м-м? – спросила королева, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

Каспиан ободряюще посмотрел на нее.

– Меня они тоже выбивают из колеи, – признался он так тихо, чтобы только она могла его услышать, и слегка прищурился. Однако голос его был твердым и решительным. – Но они всего лишь обычные люди и недооценивают нас всех.

– Да? – Сьюзен была в этом не уверена. – Или же наоборот, это мы их недооцениваем? Я уже не знаю.

В этот момент в тронный зал вошел гном с густой черной бородой, несколько его сородичей следовали за ним по пятам. Финдербласт поклонился обоим монархам, так низко, что коснулся бородой пола, и подозрительно оглядел комнату. Несмотря на все усилия Питера, черные гномы до сих пор терпеть не могли тельмаринцев. Но Финдербласт прислушался к совету Верховного короля поговорить с Каспианом насчет земель, и теперь тельмаринскому королю приходилось противостоять натиску гнома, который пытался добиться от него как можно больше. К примеру сейчас Финдербласт держал в руках толстый свиток пергамента, и Каспиан подозревал, что там перечислена масса серьезных причин, по которым он должен выгнать своих подданных – в основном вассалов лорда Бэрда – с их земель и отдать последние гномам. С трудом подавив стон, Каспиан снова повернулся к Сьюзен, которая неловко поерзала и немного наклонилась к нему. Он ясно видел, что ей не по себе, но он не мог продолжать расспрашивать ее об этом, это значило бы проигнорировать гномов, которые непременно устроили бы скандал.

– Не хотите ли вы остаться и вместе со мной выслушать наших подданных? – с уважением спросил он так, чтобы его услышали все собравшиеся в зале. По его тону было понятно, что присутствие Сьюзен желательно, но не обязательно. – Или вас ждут другие важные дела?

В любых других обстоятельствах королева предпочла бы уйти, если только она не была бы заинтересована в исходе тяжбы, но сегодня беспокойство, снедавшее ее, мешало ей покинуть Каспиана. Смущенная собственной слабостью Сьюзен встала, было, с кресла, но король, увидевший одолевавшие ее противоречивые чувства, взял руку королевы и поднес ее к губам. Кто громко кашлянул.

– Останьтесь, дорогая королева. Ваше присутствие обычно либо благоприятствует разбирательству, либо ускоряет его. И то, и другое весьма  желательно, – он легонько поцеловал ей руку и многозначительно посмотрел на Хорнабрета, а затем добавил: – Чтобы доставить вам удовольствие, я пообещал табуну, чтобы мы навестим их после того, я завершу прием посетителей.

Вообще-то это было неправдой: Сьюзен давно хотела съездить к табуну, но никак не могла найти на это времени. Но таким образом Каспиан дал ей понять, что во второй половине дня они смогут провести какое-то время наедине, и Сьюзен улыбнулась королю. Не только лорды Совета могли говорить двусмысленно. Кажется, это было национальной особенностью тельмаринцев. Каспиан сжал руку Сьюзен, прежде чем отпустить ее.

– Хорошо, я останусь, – согласилась королева и надолго замолчала.

Обычно, когда Сьюзен оставалась на встречах короля с подданными, она принимала активное в них участие, однако сегодня ей было достаточно просто сидеть рядом с Каспианом, который обрадовался тому, что она решила остаться и, улыбнувшись королеве, начал долгие переговоры с гномами.

Несмотря на то, что Каспиан был прирожденным лидером, Сьюзен знала, что некоторые качества, необходимые для хорошего короля, ему пришлось в себе воспитывать. Тем не менее, она видела, что он изменился, особенно в последние несколько недель. Когда Сьюзен первый раз увидела его сидящим на троне, он выглядел так, словно готов был в любой момент вскочить с него. И лорды пользовались его неопытностью в своих интересах, безбожно перевирая его слова и решения так, что в конце концов сам Каспиан начинал путаться в них. Молчать до тех пор, пока не будешь уверенным в том, что хочешь сказать и сделать, и тогда тобой сложно будет манипулировать – именно этому в первую очередь попытался научить Каспиана Питер. Нерешительный юноша быстро превращался в уверенного в себе мужчину, несмотря на все ошибки, что он совершал. Однако Каспиан помнил их все, и учился на них. Он соображал так же быстро, как и Эдмунд, и учился понимать, когда его загоняют в угол. В каких-то вопросах он не уступал никогда, как бы сильно на него не давили.

Когда Финдербласт обратился за поддержкой к Сьюзен, королева лишь ответила, что решение за Каспианом, и не проронила больше ни слова. Однако спустя час ничего так и не было решено, за исключением того, это надо сделать как можно быстрее. Злые черные гномы, раздраженный лорд Бэрд и развеселившийся лорд Доннон покинули тронный зал, за ними вышел лорд Теннет. Хорнабрет, хотя и не скрывавший своего недовольства тем вниманием, которое оказывал Каспиан Сьюзен, тем не менее подошел к королеве, чтобы засвидетельствовать ей свое почтение, при этом голос его был елейным, а взгляды – многозначительными. Каспиану пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не приказать выкинуть герцога из зала.

– Он смотрит на меня так, словно я ядовитая змея, которой надо отрубить голову, – пробормотала Сьюзен, когда Хорнабрет наконец ушел, – но вместе с тем разговаривает со мной так, словно я куртизанка, которую он хочет затащить в постель

– Если он попытается сделать хоть что-то из этого, его здоровью будет нанесен непоправимый ущерб, – заявил Каспиан. – И мне не терпится предупредить его об этом.

– У нас достаточно проблем и без твоей дуэли с мужчиной вдвое старше тебя, – заметила Сьюзен, хотя ей понравилось, как он ее защищает. – Он не подходит ко мне, если тебя нет рядом: он намеренно хочет позлить тебя.

– Довольно недальновидно с его стороны, – сказал король, тряхнул головой, встал с трона, потянулся и предложил королеве руку. – Хватит с меня политики на сегодня. Поедем, навестим табун?

Сьюзен взяла его под руку, и они вышли из тронного зала, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды.

– Ты назвал меня «дорогая», – тихо сказала Сьюзен. – Учитывая, что ты лишь мой официальный поклонник, это слово лучше было бы оставить для личных разговоров.

– Тогда я воздержусь от него, если тебя это так беспокоит, – сказал Каспиан, с удивлением посмотрев на королеву. – Но я не думал, что тебе это так не понравится.

– Дело не в этом. Ты обращаешься со мной, будто я твоя королева, – попыталась объяснить Сьюзен и заметила, что Каспиан, услышав это, улыбнулся, – и это… сбивает с толку людей. То, что я думаю и чувствую по этому поводу, не имеет значения.

– Но это именно то, что заботит меня в первую очередь, – возразил тельмаринец.

Сьюзен остановилась и вырвала свою руку из его, раздраженная тем, что он недостаточно серьезно отнесся к тому, что она сказала.

– Но это неправильно, – воскликнула она. – Как ты не понимаешь?

Она быстро зашагала прочь от Каспиана, но тот обнял ее за талию и притянул к себе.

– Что случилось? – спокойно спросил он ее и, заметив, как исказилось ее лицо, погладил Сьюзен по голове. – Очевидно, что с тобой творится что-то неладное.

– Я в порядке, – ответила девушка, но по ее тону было ясно, что она сама в это не верит.

– Что случилось? – повторил Каспиан, все так же спокойно, и обычно упрямая Сьюзен поняла, что готова сдаться.

Она прижалась к нему и уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

– Я не знаю. Все не так. Мне кажется, что происходит что-то ужасное, – прошептала она. – Не могу это объяснить, просто чувствую. И из-за этого все вокруг меня кажется неправильным.

– Тогда я немедленно все исправлю, – пообещал Каспиан. – Но сейчас ты должна быть сильной, на нас смотрят.

И действительно, все, кто входил и выходил из тронного зала, останавливались на пороге, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит между монархами. Сьюзен немедленно выпрямилась и приложила пальцы к виску, искусно симулируя головную боль, и Каспиан понял, что она не первый раз притворяется подобным образом.

– Возможно, вам следует отдохнуть, чтобы ваша головная боль прошла, – громко предложил Каспиан. – Мы можем съездить к табуну в другой день. Я пришлю к вам врача.

– В этом нет необходимости, Каспиан. Прогулка на свежем воздухе и сон пойдут мне пользу, – подыграла королю Сьюзен и позволила ему снова взять ее под руку и проводить до конюшни.

Монархи ушли, сопровождаемые шепотком придворных, и, едва они остались в одиночестве, Сьюзен издала громкий стон.

– Прошу прощения, – сказала она. – Обычно я более сдержанна.

– Всего лишь одна крошечная оплошность по сравнению с длинной чредой моих промахов, – с сочувствием улыбнулся ей Каспиан. – Может, тебе и правда лучше отдохнуть? Как я уже сказал, мы можем прогуляться в другой день.

– Мне нужен воздух, я не могу здесь дышать… Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда, Каспиан. Пожалуйста.

Он понимающе кивнул.

Через двадцать минут, когда они доехали границы яблоневого сана, Каспиан, которого обнимала за талию сидевшая сзади Сьюзен, остановил Дестриера. Король спешился под сенью большого дерева, в тени которого царила благословенная прохлада, помог спешиться королеве и расседлал коня, чтобы тот смог попастись. Вдалеке пасся табун, и Каспиан понадеялся, что Дестриер не пойдет к нарнийским коням, поставив себя тем самым в неловкое положение.

Каспиан вернулся к Сьюзен, прислонившейся к дереву. На ее щеках играл румянец, а волосы были растрепаны ветром. И это делало ее еще более красивой. Вначале Каспиан намеревался лишь встать рядом с ней, но Сьюзен шагнула навстречу, глядя на него блестящими глазами, и король, недолго думая, притянул ее к себе и страстно поцеловал. Одной рукой он придерживал ее за затылок, а второй обнимал за талию, еще крепче прижимая ее к себе. Девушка обхватила его за плечи и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловала в ответ с не меньшей страстью.

– Ты так красива, – прошептал Каспиан, когда они прервали поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха.

– Не говори мне этого, – прошептала Сьюзен, покрывая поцелуями его шею. – Пожалуйста, скажи что-то… что-то особенное. Что-то свое. Что-то, что мне еще никто не говорил.

Каспиан некоторое время молча смотрел на нее своими потрясающими темными глазами, а затем подхватил на руки и осторожно положил ее на мягкую траву. Растянувшись рядом, опираясь на локоть, он нежно провел кончиками пальцев по ее щеке. При этом Каспиан выглядел на удивление серьезным, и Сьюзен уже собиралась спросить его, почему, но тут он немного поднял большим пальцем ее подбородок и ласково поцеловал ее. Девушка счастливо вздохнула, и Каспиан снова поцеловал ее, мягко и неторопливо. И Сьюзен поняла, что он вовсе не проигнорировал ее просьбу: она хотела услышать от него что-то особенное, и сейчас он говорил ей это – так, как мог. Девушка таяла в объятиях Каспиана и впервые за день чувствовала себя по-настоящему в безопасности.

Это было лучшее, что ей когда-либо говорили ее поклонники.

Сьюзен и Каспиан проВели большую часть дня лежа под яблоней в объятиях друг друга. Время от времени их нежные поцелуи становились более жаркими и страстными, и королю приходилось прикладывать немало сил, чтобы держать себя в руках и не позволять себе ничего, что могло бы ее скомпрометировать. Он официально ухаживал за Сьюзен всего лишь несколько дней, и не считал возможным торопить события. И все же… он никак не мог насытиться шелком ее волос, гладкостью кожи, мягкостью губ, сейчас припухших от его поцелуев. Ему казалось, что он может провести остаток жизни вот так, обнимая Сьюзен, целуя ее и не думая ни о каких проблемах.

Руки Сьюзен скользнули по его груди и рукам и замерли на талии, крепко обнимая его. Каспиан ничего на это не сказал, он не мог признаться, что такая мелочь, как простое объятие, очень много для него значит. Его, который всю жизнь отчаянно и безуспешно ждал хотя бы одного доброго слова, одобряющего взгляда от своей семьи, безоглядно любила и принимала таким, какой он есть, сама Сьюзен Великодушная, Великолепнейшая из женщин. И поэтому он собирался сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы удержать ее рядом с собой, беречь ее и не допускать, чтобы она огорчалась или волновалась. По крайней мере, в данный момент казалось, что тревога Сьюзен немного ослабла, потому что морщинка на ее лбу разгладилась. В глубине души Каспиан был рад, что сегодня она поддалась своей слабости и пришла к нему, и что он смог успокоить ее. Он хотел, чтобы его присутствие помогало ей так же, как ему обычно помогало одно то, что она рядом.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – наконец спросил он, пропуская между пальцами ее густые волосы.

Голова Сьюзен лежала у него на груди, и девушка рассеянно играла с завязками его туники. Оба монарха, не думающие о том, что на их одежде наверняка останутся пятна от травы, смотрели, как табун – их предлог побыть наедине – медленно исчезает из вида, отправившись на поиски лучшего пастбища.

– Лучше, – признала Сьюзен. – Я уже не так сильно беспокоюсь. Спасибо, Каспиан.

Он улыбнулся ей той самой ослепительной улыбкой, на которую он никогда не могла не ответить.

– Я провел полдня, целуя тебя своими лучшими поцелуями, и все, что я получаю за это – лишь «спасибо»? – хмыкнул Каспиан и закинул руки за голову. – Вообще-то, это была ужасно нелегкая работа, но кто-то же должен был ее сделать?

– Дурак! – Сьюзен шутливо ударила его. – Ты такой же несносный, как мои братья. Все вы мальчишки одинаковые!

Каспиан легко опрокинул ее на спину и навис над ней.

– Я вовсе не мальчишка, особенно когда я рядом с тобой, – тихо сказал он. – И я не один из твоих братьев.

Доказательством его слов стал очередной поцелуй. Затем Каспиан смущенно улыбнулся, снова лег на спину, увлекая за собой Сьюзен.

– Я мужчина, но я знаю, что лучше не поддаваться соблазну.

– Думаешь, ты первый, кто боится поддаться соблазну, находясь рядом со мной? – лукаво спросила королева, не в силах сдержать желания немного поддразнить Каспиана.

– Нет, моя леди, – отозвался король, закрыл глаза, прислонил свой лоб к ее и с надеждой улыбнулся. – Но я сделаю все, чтобы быть последним.

– М-м-м… Люси права, ты лучше остальных мальчишек.

Некоторое время Каспиан молчал, а затем приоткрыл один глаз и поднял бровь.

– Королева все еще верит, что я мальчишка?

Сьюзен взвизгнула, когда он начал безжалостно щекотать ее. А затем он вновь принялся целовать ее. Позже, когда Сьюзен снова положила голову ему на грудь, она подумала, что только такие минуты и имеют значение. Пасшийся недалеко от монархов Дестриер фыркнул и продолжил щипать траву: для него поведение Сьюзен и Каспиана не имело никакого значения.

* * *

Город был кошмарным.

Ошеломленный Трампкин, прокладывая путь сквозь толпу, чувствовал себя так, словно из ада он попал на прямиком на праздник. Он давно не был в этом городе, который с тех пор невероятно разросся. Складывалось впечатление, что его население уВеличилось едва ли не в двадцать раз. Улицы выглядели так, словно на них собрались абсолютно все темные создания Нарнии, и от этого весь город казался черным. Гномы, периодически переходящие из стана своих союзников в стан их врагов и наоборот, всегда были известны своим оппортунизмом, так что присутствие Трампкина в городе не выглядело подозрительным, тем не менее гном пониже надвинул капюшон плаща и опустил голову, чтобы его рыжая борода не была так заметна. И хотя в городе все равно было слишком темно, что бы кто-то мог разглядеть цвет его бороды с первого взгляда, в таком месте не помешает быть двойне осторожным. Трампкин знал, что его встреча с королями и королева древности уже стала легендой, а он сам – самым известным в Нарнии гномом, однако здесь подобная популярность ему не поможет.

Низкорослый нарниец шагнул в сторону, чтобы пропустить фургон, который тащил весьма мрачный гигант, и едва не наступил при этом на жабу. Та открыла рот, но Трампкин быстро ретировался, не желая попасть в еще большие неприятности. Глядя себе под ноги и стараясь не встречаться ни с кем глазами, гном шел вперед мимо множества ларьков и разносчиков. С каких пор этот город превратился в один чертов рынок? С другой стороны, даже темным созданиям нужна еда. Трампкин едва не споткнулся, когда увидел в переулке какое-то отвратительное существо, не отрывавшее голодного взгляда от ведьмы, державшей в руках мешок, в котором кто-то плакал и брыкался. Когда оттуда показалось крошечное раздвоенное копытце, Трампкин понял, что это фавненок. С трудом подавив тошноту, гном заставил себя отвернуться и идти дальше. Если он попытается спасти маленького фавна, то подпишет смертный приговор не только себе: где-то в городе сейчас также находится король, и если хоть кто-то узнает Трампкина, то у Эдмунда будут большие неприятности. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что любимый король гнома уже мертв.

Он должен его найти.

Трампкин не представлял, как так получилось, что он отказался отделенным от своих товарищей. Только что он сидел рядом с Рипичипом, слушал, как Эдмунд разговаривал с городом, что немало забавляло гнома, а через секунду Трампкин обнаружил, что находится в самой середине толпы, и ни короля, ни мыша рядом нет. Город был огромным, гораздо больше, чем он представлялся им снаружи. Почему-то Тампкин решил, что если Эдмунд жив, то он непременно должен ждать своих спутников в центре города, и поэтому пошел туда. Однако чем дольше он шел, тем длиннее и люднее становились улицы, которые ни на йоту не приблизили гнома к цели. И он не мог ни у кого спросить дорогу: сделать так означало бы выдать себя с головой, ведь темные создания немедленно поняли бы, что он вовсе не один из них.

Трампкин не колеблясь отдал бы жизнь за своего короля, но умирать из-за собственной глупости он не хотел. А вот Рипичип… Мыш просто не сможет притворяться обитателем этого города, ему и в голову это не придет. Оказаться вдали от товарищей – худшее, что могло случиться с благородным мышем, именно поэтому с того момента, как они вошли в город, гном старался держаться рядом с ним. А теперь… а теперь Трампкин не знал, что делать. Когда-то он, еще совсем молодой и наивный, пришел в город, поверив слухам о том, что его жители почти нашли способ избавиться от тельмаринцев. Именно здесь он встретил Никабрика, и именно здесь понял, что ему, в отличие от некоторых его сородичей, не по душе причинять другим боль и страдания. Трампкин бежал из города как только представилась такая возможность, взяв с собой Никабрика. Рыжий гном никогда не собирался сюда возвращаться.

Он сделал это только ради Эдмунда.

Однако сейчас гном больше всего на свете хотел выбраться из города. На лотках, стоявших на улицах, лежали нарнийские зайцы, чьи ноги были спутаны особыми магическими веревками, которые пленники не могли разгрызть или разорвать. Трампкину было невыносимо видеть их глаза, полные ужаса. Но он ничем не мог им помочь, потому что сначала ему надо было найти короля. Трампкин сморгнул слезы и продолжил свой путь, поклявшись, что когда-нибудь он вернется сюда и разберется с этим проклятым городом и его обитателями. Но сейчас ему необходимо найти Эдмунда. Чтобы не видеть и не слышать все, что происходило вокруг него, Трампкин повторял мысленно: «Я должен найти короля. Я должен найти короля. Я должен».

Тармпкину казалось, что он уже целую вечность бродит в лабиринте улиц, однако центра города все еще не было видно, как не было видно ни Эдмунда, ни Рипичипа. У гнома было такое чувство, что у него стремительно заканчивается время. И у его короля тоже. Когда Трампкин проходил мимо одной из множества таверн, он увидел на вывеске знакомый символ. Рассудив, что попытка не пытка, он осторожно вошел внутрь, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее, однако дверь, которая оказалась тяжелее, чем он ожидал, скрипнула, и на Трампкина немедленно уставились все посетители полупустой таверны. Гном вполголоса выругался и решил, что раз уж быть тихим и незаметным у него не получилось, то надо, напротив, притвориться злым и раздраженным. Откинув капюшон, Трампкин ввалился в таверну с ухмылкой на лице.

– Дай мне выпить, – прорычал гном бармену – такому старому гному, что по его седым волосам и бороде невозможно было понять, принадлежал он к черным гномам или рыжим.

– Сначала покажи деньги, – ответил бармен, протирая грязной тряпкой оловянную пивную кружку.

Трампкин достал несколько монет и вздрогнул, потому что это были тельмаринские серебряники.

– Мы такие не принимаем, – решительно и недружелюбно сказал бармен.

– Деньги – везде деньги, – пробормотал Трампкин, выкладывая монеты на стойку. – Зря я, что ли, прирезал того тельмаринца, у которого их взял?

Старый гном некоторое время пристально смотрел на своего сородича, и Трампкин подумал, было, что совершил одну из самых серьезных ошибок в своей жизни, но тут бармен поставил перед ним кружку, наполненную темно-янтарной жидкостью и забрал монеты.

– За живых тельмаринцев можно получить больше денег, чем забрать у мертвых, – заметил бармен, голос которого значительно потеплел после того, как Трампкин заплатил ему. – Хранителю города всегда нужны люди, чтобы практиковаться на них.

Трампкин, который понятия не имел, кто такой Хранитель города, притворился, что это его не особо интересует, и залпом выпил полкружки. Забегаловка была на редкость грязной, но пиво здесь было неплохое. И. сказать по правде, такого хорошего пива Трампкин давно не пробовал – ох уж эти люди с их разбавленным водой вином… да они просто не знают, чего лишаются!

– Ну, тот тельмаринец не слишком-то хотел расставаться с деньгами, – фыркнул Трампкин, рыгнул, вытер рот и добил остававшееся в кружке пиво. – И я предпочитаю путешествовать в одиночку.

Бармен не ответил, однако забрал деньги, которые Трампкин положил перед ним, и налил тому еще пива. Алкоголь немного успокоил гнома. Он оглядел таверну и остался доволен тем, что никто не обращал на него внимания. После четвертой кружки – как раз столько надо для гномов, чтобы разговориться, – Трампкин положил на стойку монетку.

– Я слышал, в городе чужаки, – пробормотал он вполголоса.

Бармен все с тем же выражением лица спрятал деньги – информация здесь была таким же товаром, как и алкоголь – и продолжил протирать кружки, что делало их только грязнее.

– В городе всегда хватает чужаков, – угрюмо сказал старый гном.

Трампкин многозначительно посмотрел на бармена, на что тот ответил еще более многозначительным взглядом. Вздохнув, рыжий гном вынул из кармана вторую монету. Разговор быстро становился весьма дорогим, и Трампкин решил, что когда вернется – обязательно потребует от Каспиана компенсации, на _такие_ расходы ему денег не выдали.

– Странные чужаки, –  намекнул Трампкин.

– Я слышал, Хранитель города некоторое время держал у себя какую-то женщину, но она долго не продержалась, – начал рассказывать бармен, – всего несколько часов. Больной ублюдок. Еще пропала семья фавнов, но с ними теперь все понятно. Больше я ничего не слышал. После той битвы при кургане, большинство нарнийцев решило присягнуть на верность новым королям и королевам. Они верят в то, что те их спасут, и в прочую подобную чушь, так что теперь мало кто хочет войти в город. Хранитель этим очень недоволен, как я слышал, а я обычно слышу больше других.

Трампкин некоторое время обдумывал то, что сказал ему старый гном. Возможно ли, что король благополучно вышел из города? Безусловно, в этом городе сын Адама должен был бросаться в глаза. Всех Пэвенси окутывала такая мощная аура силы, что всем немедленно становилось ясно, что они – легендарные древние короли и королевы Нарнии. Ну, всем, кроме такого дурака, как Трампкин. Чем дольше Пэвенси жили в Нарнии, тем сильнее становилось их внутреннее сияние, и к тому моменту, как они встретились с Каспианом, уже никто не мог принять их за обычных людей. Принц немедленно узнал в них равных себе. И по городу должны были немедленно распространиться слухи, что к ним забрел король Нарнии. Таким образом, если бы Эдмунд был пленен или убит, горожанам уже стало бы известно, что в городе находятся также спутники короля – рыжий гном и мыш, и Трампкина давно бы схватили. А значит, Эдмунду удалось незамеченным выбраться из города.

Надежда была призрачной, однако это было лучше, чем ничего. Ободренный Трампкин выпил еще одну кружку пива и вышел из таверны. Оказавшись на улице, он быстро пошел в сторону гор, возвышавшихся впереди, поскольку именно туда направился бы Эдмунд, покинув город. Никто не остановил гнома, когда тот миновал валуны на выходе из города, и как только Трампкин отошел на приличное от него расстояние, – так, чтобы никто не мог его увидеть и услышать, – он громко позвал короля. Но ответа не последовало. Гном заглянул за все камни и под все нависающие над ним выступы, однако никого там не обнаружил. Наконец Трампкин сел прямо посреди тропы, ведущей в годы, крепко сжимая в руках меч.

Эдмунд так и не пришел.

Чувствуя тошноту, Трампкин вложил меч в ножны и пошел обратно в город. Он не мог оставить своего короля.

* * *

Вереница работников, возвращавшихся с Асланова кургана в замок, почти дошла до переправы у Беруны, когда вдруг послышался громкий гул, и земля под их ногами задрожала. Нарнийский конь, который прежде уже слышал этот звук и знал, что означает уходящая из-под его копыт земля, в страхе отпрыгнул в сторону, совершенно забыв, что на нем едут Верховный король и королева Нарнии. Тем не менее, конь справился со своим страхом и замер на месте, лишь прянув ушами, когда этот звук раздался снова.

– Что это было? – крикнула Люси, крепко обнимавшая брата, который пытался удержаться на спине коня, что было довольно сложно, поскольку нарнийских коней никогда не седлали, это считалось попросту неприличным.

– Такое впечатление, что это бомба, – прокричал в ответ Питер. – Но это невозможно, в Нарнии нет бомб!

– Звук шел со стороны реки, Ваше Величество, – нервно сказал молодой тельмаринец – один из трех, что сопровождали Верховного короля и его сестру к Асланову кургану.

Для этих придворных последние несколько дней были полны неожиданных открытий, которые им понравились, и они были полны впечатлений, однако что происходит сейчас, они не понимали, и решили, что это – новая опасность, исходящая от леса.

– Быстро распрягайте лошадей, снимайте с них поклажу и седлайте их – не хочу, чтобы кто-то отстал, если нам придется спасаться бегством, – приказал Питер.

– А что с повозками? – спросила Люси, когда все бросились выполнять распоряжение короля: гномы забрались на нервничающих коней, мыши – на котов, а один из кентавров даже усадил себе на спину тельмаринца, чьи глаза от удивления стали размером с блюдца.

– Оставим их, – ответил Питер, покачав головой. – Мы в любой момент сможем потом за ними вернуться. А теперь пошли, но все будьте начеку.

Едва он произнес эти слова, как мимо испуганно вскрикнувшей Люси со свистом пролетела стрела, едва не задев девочку, и срикошетила от щита второго кентавра.

– Ваши Величества, там! – один из фавнов показал назад, где внезапно появилась группа всадников, чьи лица были скрыты капюшонами.

Вторая стрела вонзилась бы в бедро Питера, если конь под ним не успел вовремя отпрыгнуть. Верховный король выхватил, было, меч, но затем понял, что не может рисковать, вступая в бой, ведь позади него сидела Люси. Их сопровождало много подданных, однако среди них было мало воинов и лишь у немногих имелось оружие: никто не ожидал нападения, особенно в этом месте, и сейчас Питер проклинал себя на подобную наивность.

Верховный король развернул коня и, показывая мечом на перелесок впереди, приказал громко:

– Направляемся к реке! Лучники, открывайте ответный огонь, наша задача – укрыться за деревьями!

Конь ринулся вперед, за ним последовали все остальные. При любых других обстоятельствах Питер непременно остался бы, чтобы достойно встретить своих врагов, но сейчас от него зависела жизнь Люси. Поскольку кентавры, возвращавшиеся вместе с ними в замок, входили в гвардию Питера, у них были при себе луки, и сейчас они могли отстреливаться, прикрывая короля и других нарнийцев, однако их стрелы не испугали тех всадников, что сейчас преследовали Питера и его подданных.

– Кто это? Тельмаринцы? – спросил мыш, сидевший на спине у кота.

Один из фавнов вскрикнул, когда его ранило в спину, и он едва не упал с лошади, но его подхватил ближайший к нему минотавр и взвалил себе на плечо, не сбавляя при этом скорости.

– Не может быть! – ответил мышу Питер, скорее чтобы пощадить чувства тельмаринцев, нежели потому, что действительно в это верил.

Единственное, что король знал наверняка, так это что всадники действовали не по приказу Каспиана. Когда конь домчался до леса, Питер низко пригнулся, чтобы его не задели ветки деревьев. Теперь он начал понимать, что должен был чувствовать когда-то Каспиан. Что хуже: в полном одиночестве встретиться лицом к лицу с опасностью или знать, что от тебя зависят еще жизни тридцати твоих подданных, которых ты должен спасти?

– Питер! – ахнула Люси, показывая вбок.

Король повернулся и выругался, увидев еще одну группу всадников, которая была к ним ближе, чем первая. Они скакали параллельно спасавшимся бегством нарнийцам, с обнаженным мечами, и их лидер, развернув свою лошадь, попытался протаранить коня Питера.

– Держись крепче, Лу! – крикнул Верховный король, занимая оборонительную позицию и выставляя перед собой меч.

Холодная сталь встретилась с живой плотью. Питер сумел получить преимущество и ударил нападавшего в лицо навершием эфеса, выбивая того из седла, а конь Верховного короля толкнул жеребца неприятеля, отчего животное споткнулось, и нападавший, державшийся за луку, полетел на землю.

– Ваше Величество, берегитесь! – крикнул кто-то позади короля, и Питер повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что на Люси направлен вражеский меч.

Увернуться от него не было никакой возможности, и Питер, схватив противника за запястье, дернул его на себя, оттягивая удар от Люси и прикрывая ее собой. Эфес чужого меча ударил Питера по предплечью, а клинок скользнул по его груди. К счастью, король утром надел тельмаринскую кольчугу, которая и приняла на себя основной удар, так что меч оставил на теле Питера страшно выглядевшую, но неопасную рану. Боевой кот яростно зашипел, прыгнул на обидчика короля и, зарычав, стащил того с лошади. Питер мог поклясться, что сидевший на спине кота мыш подмигнул Верховному королю, когда кот еще находился в воздухе. Забывшись, Питер каблуками пришпорил коня, и тот рванулся вперед так быстро, как только мог.

– Мы будем сражаться? – спросила Люси, но Питер покачал головой.

– Продолжайте бежать! – крикнул он через плечо. – Их слишком много, мы с ними не справимся! Те, у кого есть оружие, попытаются прикрыть нас у переправы.

– А ты? –  встревожено спросила Люси и  еще крепче вцепилась в брата, когда конь под ними резко прыгнул в сторону, уходя от еще одного нападавшего. Лошади врагов были быстры, но они не могли сравниться со стремительными нарнийскими конями. – Их слишком много!

Питер не ответил, потому что в этот момент их конь вы бежал из перелеска к реке, однако вместо того, чтобы направиться к восстановленному мосту, он резко затормозил, встав на дыбы, и удивленно заржал, закатив глаза так, что видны были только белки – мост был разрушен. Хотя он был не такой большой и мощный, как тот, что построил Мираз, чтобы провозить по нему массивную военную технику, у бобров и помогавших им плотников ушел месяц, чтобы его построить. Но сейчас моста не было, от него остались лишь торчащие из воды обломки. Мост в буквальном смысле слова разлетелся на куски.

– Ты уверен в том, что они не изобрели бомбы? – спросила, затаив дыхание, Люси, когда передние копыта коня опустились на землю.

Собравшиеся позади них нарнийцы ошеломленно смотрели на их единственный путь отступления, которым теперь невозможно было воспользоваться.

– Сир, что нам делать? – испуганно спросил конь. – Если мы попытаемся переплыть реку, самых маленьких из нас унесет течением. И мы все будем прекрасной мишенью для преследователей.

Питер до крови закусил губу. Многие из его подданных были ранены, некоторые отстали или были убиты, и все – вымотаны бегом. И их вот-вот настигнут враги.

– Питер?

В голосе Люси был страх, и Верховный король понимал, что его сестра боится не только за свою жизнь. Хорошо вооруженных нападавших было примерно столько же, сколько спасавшихся бегством почти безоружных нарнийцев, если не больше – слишком огромное преимущество. Развернуться и начать сражение с неприятелем будет чистой воды самоубийством, однако попробовать переплыть глубокую реку с ее быстрым течение и без прикрытия – еще хуже. Враг приближался с каждой секундой, и Питер склонил голову.

– Питер, что нам делать? – крикнула ему в ухо Люси, но король, пристально смотревший на противоположный берег реки, не ответил.

Он так отчаянно хотел вернуться в замок, защитить Сьюзен и Люси. Но нападавших было слишком много. Надежды нет…

Его подданные звали его, ожидали что он, вернувшийся в Нарнию легендарный Верховный король Золотого века, спасет их. Но в том-то все и дело: Питер никогда никого не спасал. Что бы там ни думали нарнийцы, их всегда спасал Аслан и только он. А Питер был лишь инструментом, с помощью которого Великий лев добивался своей цели. И Питер тут ни при чем. Он выучил свой урок: не он тот, кто может спасти своих подданных.

Среди деревьев впереди король заметил вдруг золотистое сияние. Возможно, это были лишь блики солнца на воде. А возможно и нет. Идти вперед было безумием – слишком много подводных камней, слишком глубока река и слишком быстро течение. Оставаться на месте – не меньшее безумие, так как из перелеска уже показались первые преследователи. Умереть здесь или умереть в реке… небольшой выбор. Питер увидел очередную золотистую вспышку. Конечно, вероятно, это ничего не значило, но одна сумасшедшая идея уже завладела королем. Абсолютно, невероятно сумасшедшая идея, но ничего другого Питер придумать не мог. Он молился о том, чтобы это сработало, хотя понимал, что надежды на это мало, ведь у него не было доказательств, что он действительно видел того, кого так сильно хотел увидеть…

Но Питер уже понял, что сейчас время не доказательств, но веры.

– Люси, закрой глаза, – спокойно сказал он сестре.

– Что… почему?

– Просто верь мне, сестренка. Закрой глаза.

Питер обернулся к остальным и громко произнес:

– Закройте глаза и переходите через реку. Нет, не сомневайтесь. Просто сделайте это.

Возможно, в любое другое время они отказались бы это сделать, но сейчас, когда смерть дышала им затылок, они подчинились. Конь Питера колебался, и король ласково похлопал его по шее.

– Закой глаза и иди вперед, добрый конь, – мягко сказал Питер, пытаясь успокоиться. – Я поведу тебя.

Животное всхрапнуло и повиновалось, осторожно зайдя в стремительную реку сначала передними, а потом и задними ногами. Остальные нарнийцы, закусив губы и закрыв глаза, последовали его примеру. Глаза были открыты лишь у Питера, который не отрывал взгляда от того места, где он видел… думал, что видел того единственного, кто может спасти их всех. Король не посмотрел ни вниз, когда почувствовал, что вода дошла до его колен, ни назад, когда услышал за спиной смех врагов, которые собирались перестрелять нарнийцев одного за другим. Когда преследователи выпустили первую стрелу, Питер решительно приказал:

– Неважно, что вы слышите, неважно, что, как вам кажется, вы чувствуете, – не открывайте глаза. Просто плывите так быстро, как только можете.

Питер изо всех сил надеялся, что он прав. Если нет – то они все покойники, включая его маленькую сестру. Он почти оглох от шума реки, его щеки были мокрые от брызг воды, и тонкие ручки Люси крепко обнимали его за талию. Лу. Он так ее любит… «Аслан, пожалуйста, – мысленно взмолился Питер, – спаси ее». Еще одна стрела просвистела над ухом короля: всадники целились в него и Люси, прекрасно зная, кто они. Стрелы пролетали так близко к монархам, что лишь чудом не задевали их, но они рвали одежду и поцарапали бедра коня. Питер управлял животным коленями, в одной руке он держал обнаженный меч, а другую положил на руку Лу. И он не сводил глаз с противоположного берега, где золотистое сияние, которое он видел раньше, начало становиться ярче и приобретать материальную форму.

Воздух был полон летящих в нарнийцев стрел, и Люси вдруг вскрикнула от боли, когда одна из них слегка поранила ее плечо. Питер оглянулся на сестру, и другая стрела тут же вонзилась в его собственное плечо.

– Питер! – позвала напуганная Люси, но король помотал головой, стараясь не поддаваться боли.

Позади раздался крик, и они услышали, как кто-то упал в воду и его унесло течением (это был один из гномов).

– Не открывайте глаза! – взревел Питер, снова переводя взгляд на противоположный берег – так тонущий человек отчаянно цепляется за брошенную веревку. – Вам нечего бояться.

Коня под королем сотрясала крупная дрожь, повсюду раздавались всплески воды, когда в нее падали стрелы.

И тем не менее… и тем не менее стрелы никого серьезно не ранили. Питер улыбнулся, когда золотое сияние впереди обрело, наконец, форму, и посмотрел в глаза Великому льву, стоявшему среди деревьев. Довольный взгляд Аслана наполнил радостью сердце Верховного короля.

– Да, сын Адама, – спокойно сказал лев так, что его мог услышать только Питер, – бояться нечего.

Король был слишком счастлив, чтобы ответить, и с обожанием смотрел на Великого льва, как это часто делала Люси. И шум реки, и свист стрел – все это перестало иметь для Питера значение, теперь он слышал только голос Аслана. Королю казалось, что он готов провести вот так всю оставшуюся жизнь – глядя в любящие глаза льва. И, судя по выражению этих глаз, Аслан понял чувства Питера, потому что на мгновение юноша почувствовал настоящее умиротворение и покой.

– А теперь ты должен бежать.

Вздрогнув, Питер вдруг понял, что копыта коня коснулись мокрого песка на берегу, и посмотрел вниз. А когда снова поднял глаза, то лев уже исчез. Тут же рана в плече напомнила о себе, и король зашипел от острой боли. Обессиленные нарнийцы, благополучно пересекшие реку, с облегчением упали на берег, однако они все еще были в опасности: хотя лошади тех преследователей, что попытались последовать за ними, не справились с сильным течением, откуда-то сбоку показалась еще одна группа всадников, закутанных в плащи, – возможно, именно они и разрушили мост. Их лица были скрыты капюшонами, но Питеру не нужно было видеть их лица, чтобы понять, кто это.

– Бежим, – задыхаясь, крикнул Питер. – Еще ничего не кончено.

Верховный король не знал, как они сумеют избежать опасности на этот раз, но сдаваться он не собирался. Питер соскочил с коня и приказал тому мчаться вперед, спасая Люси. Пошатнувшись от боли, Король выдернул из плеча стрелу и подошел к нахлебавшемуся воды и едва не утонувшему молодому коту – тому самому леопарду, который ранее спас ему жизнь. Леопард был тяжелый, но Питер все же умудрился поднять его, закинуть на здоровое плечо и, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, попытался бежать. У короля уже не было сил, чтобы идти, но он упрямо брел вперед.

– Оставьте меня, сир, – слабым голосом умоляюще сказал леопард. – Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы сдержать их.

Питер не стал тратить остатки сил на спор и вскарабкался по небольшому откосу, туда, где начинался лес, и наступил на отпечаток огромной львиной лапы. Преследователи были уже совсем близко, и Питер вдруг страшно разозлился. Аккуратно положив леопарда на землю, он повернулся и выхватил из ножен Риндон. Все, чего хотели его подданные – попасть домой. Это было единственное, чего, черт побери, хотел сам Питер! Он что, слишком много просит? Казалось, топот копыт доносится отовсюду, но король не оборачивался и сводил глаз с лидера преследователей. Если ему суждено умереть, то лучше это сделать с честью, в бою. Скакавший первым всадник поднял меч и взмахнул им.

Однако до Питера он так и не дотянулся.

Позади короля раздался пронзительный крик, и над головой Питера вдруг пролетело какое-то большое серое животное, сбило юношу с ног и приземлилось между ним и его неприятелями. Это был вожак табуна Нееха. Жеребец прыгнул на всадников, ударяя и их, и их лошадей массивными копытами. Бессловесные животные так испугались нарнийского коня, что отступили назад, игнорируя крики и понукания своих всадников. А затем к Нееха присоединились остальные кони табуна, и Питер с леопардом не увидели, чем закончилась эта схватка. Окруженный защитным кольцом нарнийских коней, слыша лишь топот их копыт и стук собственно сердца, вымотанный Верховный король наконец потерял сознание.

* * *

Мыш был уверен, что он на корабле. Рипичип открыл глаза и поморгал, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в темноте и чувствуя тошноту из-за качки. Как он очутился в море? Когда его глаза привыкли к сумраку, Рипичип начал понимать, что это качается он сам, а вовсе не корабль. Мыш вскочил на ноги и попытался выхватить рапиру. К сожалению, его тесно окружали стальные прутья, и поэтому Рип лишь больно ударился рукой, и наполовину не вытащив оружие из ножен. Оставив рапиру в покое, мыш огляделся, силясь понять, где он находится и что за бормотание слышит. Разобравшись, в какой ситуации он оказался, Рипичип пришел в возмущение.

Он сидел в клетке.

Она была небольшой, но достаточно высокой для того, чтобы Рипичип мог встать в ней во весь рост и сесть, вытянув ноги. Насколько он понял, клетка висела над полом и почему-то раскачивалась взад-вперед. Мыш посмотрел вниз. Судя по всему, он был в какой-то хижине, на полу которой, особенно у стен, валялось много мусора. Посередине комнаты Рипичип увидел большую бесформенную непонятную фигуру, которую он принял за нечто вроде гардин. На ней висела всякая всячина: от ярких бус и железных сковородок до… человеческих черепов. Кто хранит у себя человеческие черепа?

– Негодяй, – громко сказал Рипичип, надеясь, что его может услышать случайный прохожий, – немедленно отпусти меня! Тебе, конечно, не сойдет это с рук, но я, по крайней мере, прикончу тебя быстро.

Бормотание прекратилось, и гардины вдруг зашеВелились. Мыш неожиданно увидел перед собой огромный глаз и отшатнулся. Гардины оказались гигантом, который сейчас смеялся над Рипом.

– Прикончить меня? – хмыкнул гигант и ткнул толстым в клетку, отчего та снова принялась раскачиваться, и мыша, который крепко вцепился в прутья, едва не стошнило. – Блег не умрет. Блег готовит обед.

Да уж, это было ясно по той вони, что стояла в комнате. Тот, кто хоть раз пробовал пищу, приготовленную гигантом, знает, что никакие специи не могут перебить ее ужасного запаха и вкуса.

– Если вы намереваетесь приготовить на обед меня, сэр, то, предупреждаю, я легко не дамся, – храбро заявил Рипичип. – Еще ни из одного мыша не получилось _нежного_ десерта.

– Ты на один зубок, – сказал гигант, явно позабавленный подобным предположением. – Одни кости, нечего есть. Твоим хвостом можно только ковыряться в зубах, маленький грызун.

Мыш ахнул от такой наглости.

– Я скорее умру тысячью ужасных смертей, от рук своих врагов, чем позволю такое надругательство над даром самого Великого Аслана!

Блег прислонился лицом к клетке, ухмыльнулся, и от отвратительного запаха, исходящего у него изо рта, Рипичип едва не потерял сознание. Гигант несколько раз причмокнул и рассмеялся.

– Ням-ням, маленький грызун. Ешь это.

Блег пропихнул что-то сквозь прутья клетки, и несколько крупных крошек ударили мыша по голове. Крошки упали на пол с хлюпающим звуком, и Рип с отвращением понял, что они мокрые

– И не собираюсь! – возразил Рипичип. – Немедленно выпусти меня! Король обо всем узнает, даю слово! Выпусти меня! Я покажу тебе, чего стоят настоящие мыши…

– Грызун слишком много говорит, – сказал Блег, который решил, что теперь имя Рипичипа будет «Грызун». – Тихо!

И гигант ударил наотмашь клетку, висевшую на длинной цепи, закрепленной на крюке, вделанном в потолок. От удара клетка закачалась так сильно, что бедного мыша начало кидать из стороны в сторону, и, в очередной раз ударившись о прутья, он потерял сознание и упал на пол своей тюрьмы. Блег, довольный тем, что преподал Грызуну урок, вернулся к приготовлению обеда, радостно напевая песенку про сыновей Адама и вкусные блюда. К счастью, Рипичип не слышал этого, однако, к сожалению, гигант очень часто пел эту песню, и всякий раз, когда мыш требовал отпустить его, чтобы он мог наказать Блига за подобное оскорбление их Величеств, гигант только смеялся и начинал раскачивать клетку. И если мыш не унимался, Блиг повторял свой урок. Впервые в жизни Рипичип понял истинное значение слова «тихо».

В итоге Грызун стал домашним любимцем Блега.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что уже наступил вечер, было жарко. Пот струился по спине короля, который переходил из одной боевой стойки в другую, оттачивая свои навыки владения мечом. По традиции все юные тальмаринцы учились этому искусству, и прежде чем принца допустили до тренировок, Каспиан целый год в буквальном смысле слова не расставался с мечом. Молодой человек ел, пил, спал, даже любил, не снимая с пояса ножен. Все движения, необходимые для того, чтобы полностью контролировать меч и свое тело, за долгие годы были доведены Каспианом до такого автоматизма, что он менял положения и стойки, ни на секунду не задумываясь над тем, что и как он делает. Меч в его руках был не просто мечом, а он сам – не просто человеком. В данный момент они слились в единое целое и не могли существовать друг без друга. Так же, как для любого тельмаринского воина, меч короля был изготовлен специально для него, и первая кровь, которую он им пролил, – была кровь самого Каспиана. В королевстве был мало мечников, равных по силе королю, и еще меньше – его превосходящих. Один из последних сейчас наблюдал за своим правителем.

– Вы стали быстрее, – несмотря на свою сосредоточенность Каспиан все же услышал низкий мужской голос, однако он ни на секунду не остановился, с детства обученный во время тренировки одновременно игнорировать того человека, что с ним заговорил, и отвечать ему.

– Я тренировался с королем Эдмундом. Он самый быстрый мечник, с которым я когда-либо фехтовал, – сказал Каспиан, поднимая одну ногу и вставая на мысок другой. При этом он вытянул руку с мечом и сосредоточенно смотрел на его клинок.

– Он отвлекает своих соперников и пытается ими манипулировать, – Теннет обошел вокруг замершего на месте Каспиана. – Его язык и тело гораздо быстрее его меча. Вам не следует об этом забывать.

Рука короля начала немного дрожать, но он держался, стоя с непроницаемым лицом, ни в коем случае не выдавая своей слабости, как его и учили.

– Что, еще один урок, генерал? – небрежно поинтересовался Каспиан, и по его голосу невозможно было понять, какую боль в напряженных мускулах он сейчас испытывает.

– Я начал думать, что уроки теперь – ниже вашего достоинства, Ваше Величество, – этот ответ заставил Каспиана потерять равновесие, и ему потребовались огромные усилия, чтобы его восстановить.

– Я был занят, – отозвался король. – Мы оба были заняты, Теннет.

Генерал бросился вперед так молниеносно, что Каспиан даже не понял, что его атаковали, пока не оказался на земле. На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание, а затем король вскочил на ноги и пристально посмотрел на генерала.

– В чем дело? – прищурившись, потребовал объяснений Каспиан.

Теннет ухмыльнулся, продолжая кругами ходить вокруг короля.

– Что, мы перестали быть учителем и учеником, Ваше Величество? – спросил генерал, холодно глядя на Каспиана. – Не помню, чтобы было принято такое решение. И поэтому, принц вы или нет, король или нет, здесь я требую уважения.

Это было правдой. На тренировках положение, статус и титул не имели значения, важно было лишь мастерство. Каспиан ни разу не побеждал своего учителя и, сказать по правде, даже не пытался. Но он больше не был тем принцем, что когда-то сбежал из замка, и даже не тем королем, что вернулся в него несколько месяцев назад.

– А меня не надо уважать? – настороженно спросил Каспиан.

Теннет был опасен, и именно это всегда ценил в нем король. Конечно, когда генерал был на его стороне. В данный же момент ничего подобного Каспиан к Теннету не испытывал, прекрасно понимая, чем все это может закончиться, и не понимая лишь, почему это должно было произойти именно сегодня. Все, кто проходили в этот момент мимо площадки уже начали понимать, что происходит что-то не то, и безуспешно пытались расслышать, о чем разговаривают два самых влиятельных тельмаринца в стране.

– Я не Глозель, – прорычал Теннет. – Я не ручной пес, который делает все, что прикажет ему хозяин. Мое уважение надо заслужить.

– Мое тоже, – парировал Каспиан. Вообще-то, он уважал генерала, но злость заставила его сказать то, что он сказал. – Мы говорим об уважении на этой площадке или вне ее?

– Везде. Вы еще ни разу достойно не проявили себя ни тут, ни там, – ответил Теннет, и его слова были весьма похожи на слова предателя, по крайней мере, так это воспринял бы любой тельмаринец. Однако в Нарнии люди и звери моги свободно высказывать свое мнение монархам, и поэтому Каспиан лишь скрипнул зубами.

– А вот я так не считаю, генерал, – с этими словами Каспиан направил меч на Теннета, заявляя тем самым о своих намерениях.

Лорд саркастически рассмеялся.

– Вы вызываете меня на дуэль, Ваше Величество? – с усмешкой спросил он, вытаскивая из ножен свой меч. – Вы, мальчишка, которого всегда оберегали от малейших неприятностей и ударов? Разве с тех пор что-то изменилось?

– Да, потому что _я_ вызываю вас на дуэль, – тихим и опасным голосом сказал Каспиан, – и вы увидите, что за то время, пока я боролся за свою жизнь и свое королевство, я многому научился, и теперь всем  надо опасаться _моих_ ударов.

Каспиан посмотрел на собравшихся вокруг арены любопытствующих зрителей и добавил громко и жестко:

– Я буду сражаться с генералом. – И никто не должен наc прерывать… независимо от того, какой исход будет принимать эта схватка. Поскольку я больше не его ученик.

Стражники, осознавшие, что имеет в виду король, стали возбужденно перешептываться друг с другом. Подобного рода дуэли случались между самыми лучшими мечниками, как правило – учителем и его учеником, и последний таким образом зарабатывал право считаться воином и переставал быть учеником. Эти сражения были очень жесткими и нередко заканчивались смертью одного из соперников, но такова древняя традиция. Однако, как правило, в них никогда не участвовали особы королевской крови, из соображений безопасности. Но Каспиан был молод, силен, уверен в себе, и, вполне возможно, по мастерству и возможностям превосходил сейчас генерала. Поэтому никто не оспорил слова короля. Впрочем, никто и не мог этого сделать. Теннет внимательно посмотрел в глаза Каспиану и довольно улыбнулся.

– Осторожнее, Ваше Величество, – хрипло прошептал Теннет, вскидывая меч.

Каспиан прищурился и встал в боевую стойку, также улыбаясь.

– Вы тоже.

И они сошлись

* * *

Темные волосы развивались за спиной быстро бегущей девушки. Подобрав юбки так высоко, что это выглядело почти неприлично, едва не столкнувшись с парой гусей не потрудившись извиниться, когда те захлопали крыльями и заругались, Мари наконец добежала до покоев королевы. Стража, хоть насторожилась, увидев, как взволновала фрейлина, но все же пропустила ее.

– Я думаю, Питер вернется только вечером, не раньше. Ты знаешь, когда он вне замка… – говорила Сьюзен леди Герди, когда дверь в комнату с грохотом распахнулась.

– Ваше Величество! – с трудом выговорила запыхавшаяся Мари, и, спотыкаясь и с трудом удерживаясь от падения, подбежала к королеве.

Сьюзен, не ожидавшая, что кто-то прервет их с Герди традиционное вечернее чаепитие, удивленно посмотрела на свою фрейлину.

– Мари? Что случилось? Но сначала отдышись, дорогая.

Но Мари лишь энергично покачала головой.

– Нет времени, – задыхаясь, сказала она, прижимая руки к груди. – Поторопитесь, Ваше Величество, они убивают друг друга!

– Кто? – спросила Сьюзен, встав и так резко поставив чашку, что остатки чая в ней выплеснулись на стол.

Мари с ужасом выпалила:

– Король Каспиан и лорд Теннет, на площадке для тренировок! Вы должны остановить их… он его убьет!

– Кто кого убьет? – попыталась было выяснить вскочившая с места Герди. – Кто в опасности: король или генерал?

Но Мари не успела ответить, поскольку Сьюзен уже схватила фрейлину за руку и потянула за собой к двери. Герди бросилась за ними. Леди с Гальмы находилась не в лучшей физической форме, в то время как королева за время своего пребывания в Нарнии стала сильнее и выносливее, чем раньше, и этому немало поспособствовало ее участие в войне и постоянные тренировоки в стрельбе, а тельмаринка была от природы быстра, поэтому Герди быстро отстала от Сьюзен и Мари. Когда девушки подбежали к арене для тренировок, королева услышала лязг металла и очень знакомый гортанный крик – последний раз она слышала его от Каспиана во время битвы, когда он отрубил голову тельмаринскому солдату, который пытался вонзить свой меч в спину Эдмунда. Но, что бы ни было причиной этого крика сейчас, Сьюзен знала, что Мари права – с кем бы ни дрался в данную минуту Каспиан, он собирался убить своего противника.

Вокруг сражавшихся собралась плотная толпа, и Сьюзен была недостаточно высока, чтобы увидеть с того места, где она остановилась, что происходит на площадке для тренировок. Королева услышала еще один боевой клич, на этот раз – не Каспиана, и зрители дружно ахнули.

– Пропустите меня! ПРОПУСТИТЕ! – закричала Сьюзен, пытаясь пробиться сквозь толпу.

Герди наконец догнала Сьюзен и Мари, и все втроем они смогли пройти к арене. Когда Сьюзен увидела, что там происходит, она похолодела от ужаса, Герди позади нее вскрикнула, а Мари побледнела. Мужчины, сражавшиеся в центре, были покрыты кровью с ног до головы, и с трудом можно было различить, кто из них кто. Они казались ужасными близнецами, их оружие, доспехи и внешний вид были абсолютно идентичны, одного из воинов натренировал второй почти до полного совершенства. Единственное, что отличало короля и его генерала, так это то, что более массивный Теннет двигался медленнее своего неприятеля, а более длинные волосы Каспиана, висевшие сейчас сосульками, падали ему на глаза, когда тельмаринцы кружили вокруг друг друга.

– Каспиан! Теннет! Прекратите! – закричала Сьюзен, когда Каспиан и Теннет снова бросились друг на друга.

При ударе их мечи высекли искру, и мужчины схлестнулись, каждый из них пытался добраться до соперника. Каспиан напрягся, когда Теннет усилил натиск, и постепенно, дюйм за дюймом начал уступать.

– Каспиан проиграет! – Мари вцепилась в рукав Сьюзен, привлекая к себе внимание королевы. – Никто не может сравнится с Теннтом!

– Каспиан может, – выдохнула Сьюзен, глядя на то, как дрожат от напряжения руки короля, и отчаянно желая, чтобы так оно и было. – Он едва не победил Питера… они не убьют друг друга.

Мари говорила что-то еще, но королева не слушала фрейлину и не сводила глаз с дуэлянтов. Он ведь не убьют друг друга, так? Разве они не друзья? Но они оба были в крови… Да что за люди эти тельмаринцы, раз они так жестоко обращаются друг с другом. Впервые с той минуты, как рог привел ее в Нарнию, Сьюзен захотела вернуться домой…

– …ролева Сьюзен! Вы должны остановить их! Лорд Теннет…

Но Сьюзен не дослушала девушку, поскольку в этот момент Теннет ударил Каспиана в живот, и король упал на землю. Генерал ринулся на лежавшего перед ним короля, однако Каспиан, хоть и с трудом, сумел увернуться, и меч Теннета вошел в землю там, где еще секунду назад была шея короля. Взревевший от ярости Каспиан ударил генерала по ногам, пытаясь свалить того, но Теннет сумел удержаться от падения. Пока он пытался сохранить равновесие, Каспиан, сев на корточки, схватил генерала за талию и потянул его вниз. Оба мужчины с грохотом упали на землю, их оружие выскальзывало рук, мокрых от крови и пота. Каспиан смог сесть на генерала и несколько раз ударил его в челюсть, однако Теннет сумел вырваться из захвата, за шею притянул к себе короля и сильно ударил его головой в лоб. От боли Каспиан упал на бок, и теперь уже Теннет попытался сесть на короля, но Каспиан уперся локтем ему в кадык, пытаясь этого не допустить. Подобным образом можно было сломать человеку шею, и Сьюзен, видя, в какой ярости был король, не выдержала этого зрелища и отвернулась. Это была самая жестокая схватка, какую она только видела в пределах замка с тех пор… с тех пор как не стало Логана. Тогда одни из соперников был убит, второй – едва остался в живых. Шокированная Сьюзен беспомощно повернулась к Мари и Герди и вдруг почувствовала боль в руке – фрейлина так крепко в нее вцепилась, что на коже королевы остались следы от  ногтей Мари. Юная тельмаринка отчаянно пыталась донести до королевы важную информацию.

– Королева Сьюзен, вы должны остановить их! Теннет – ближайший претендент на трон! Если он убьет Каспиана, то станет королем! – кричала в ухо Сьюзен Мари, пытаясь вывести королеву из шока. – Ваше Величество, пожалуйста! Только вы можете это сделать!

Сьюзен переглянулась с Герди, и обе они подумали об одном том же: вмешиваться в эту драку будет чистой воды безумием. Словно в замедленной съемке Герди наблюдала, как Сьюзен моргнула, закусила губу и со страхом в глазах побежала вперед. Площадку для тренировок окружала низкая каменная стена, отгораживавшая сражавшихся там от зрителей и позволявшая последним наблюдать за тренировками и дуэлями, либо стоя за ней, либо даже сидя на ней. Сьюзен перебралась через эту стену, цепляясь юбками за неровные края и царапая колени.

– Каспиан! Теннет! – закричала так громко, как только могла, Сьюзен, но ее слова заглушил гул толпы.

Пока королева перелезала через стену, Теннет оттолкнул локоть Каспиана от своей шеи, и теперь они стояли друг перед другом. Толпа возбужденно гудела из-за того, что теперь генерал держал двумя руками кинжал, пытаясь добраться им до горла короля, который, вцепившись в запястья Теннета, старался этого не допустить. Сьюзен, понимавшая, что встать сейчас между двумя сражавшимися мужчинами, которые явно не сознавали, что на них смотрит масса народа, колебалась. Наконец, решившись, она побежала к Каспиану и Теннету, понятия не имея, что из этого выйдет, но твердо зная, что их нужно остановить.

– **Прекратите!–** крикнула она.

– Мне надоело играть с тобой, Каспиан, – вдруг резко сказал Теннет и ослабил напор.

Каспиан, не ожидавший этого, споткнулся, и генерал, бросив кинжал на землю, рукой, затянутой в кольчужную перчатку, ударил Каспиана в ребра. Король рухнул на колени, а затем упал на бок. Теннет перепрыгнул через короля, чтобы поднять с земли свой меч. Король, поднявшийся на ноги и оправившись от удара быстрее, чем рассчитывал генерал, спотыкаясь шагнул к другому мечу, сверкавшему на солнце.

– Тогда нам следует заканчивать с этим! – яростно воскликнул он.

Противники одновременно взялись за эфесы своих мечей и с боевым кличем атаковали друг друга.

Не замечая королеву, стоявшую на их пути.

Как зачастую невозможно остановить кулак уже занесенный для удара, так невозможно остановить движение меча на полпути к цели. Оружие Каспиана и Тенета было превосходно наточено, и одно лишь платье не могло помешать острым клинкам вонзиться в тело Сьюзен. Жизнь королевы бал спасена лишь благодаря нечеловеческой силе воли и рук. Каспиан, в последний момент увидевший, что между ним и Теннетом выросла Сьюзен, понял, что не может остановить свой выпад, и вывернул руку, державшую меч так, что его плечо болезненно заныло. Девушка испуганно вскрикнула, когда меч короля скользнул в опасной близости от ее бедра, разрезая юбки. Споткнувшись о рукоять собственного меча, выпавшего из руки, и потеряв баланс, Каспиан рухнул на землю и вывихнул уже поврежденное плечо. Молодой тельмаринец охнул от боли и огромными глазами посмотрел на упавшую рядом с ним королеву, чье платье и лицо были покрыты кровью. На мгновение мир вокруг Каспиана замер, и все, что он слышал, был бешеный стук своего сердца.

Которое пропустило один удар. Сьюзен.

– Теннет! – предупреждающе крикнул Каспиан, но было уже поздно. Король увидел, что его бывший наставник стоит на коленях с другой стороны от Сьюзен, а его окровавленный меч лежит рядом. В отчаянии Каспиан принялся осматривать королеву, пытаясь найти ее рану. Как много крови! Он не сознавал, что выкрикивает ее имя, пока Сьюзен не схватила его за голову, вцепившись в волосы.

– Это не моя кровь, иди к Теннету, – приказала девушка дрожащим голосом. Девушка явно была в ужасе.

– Моя королева! Что вы делаете…

– Позаботься о Теннете! – заорала на Каспиана Сьюзен, и молодой человек заметил, что земля под их ногами темно-красная от крови, которой с каждой секундой становится все больше. Поднявшись на ноги и перешагнув через Сьюзен, Каспиан склонился над все еще стоявшим на коленях генералом. Из глубокой вертикальной раны на ноге Теннета, тянувшейся от бедра до колена, обильно текла кровь. В то время как король сделал выпад вперед, лишь изменив в самом конце направление удара, лорд, увидев перед собой королеву, направил свой удар вниз, что удалось ему с большим трудом, пропоров себе ногу.

На Сьюзен, несмотря на то, что ее платье на бедре было разрезано вплоть до нижней юбки, не было ни царапины.

– Вы идиоты! – завопила Сьюзен, вставая с земли. – Вы, безмозглые… мужчины!

Королева посмотрела на Теннета и Каспиана со слезами на глазах и неуверенной походкой подошла к ждущим ее Герди и Мари. Обняв королеву за талию, они могли ей уйти с арены. Шокированный Каспиан смотрел ей вслед и неожиданно обнаружил, что вокруг площадки собралась толпа зрителей, глазевших на него с открытом ртом. А затем вывихнутое плечо дало о себе знать резкой болью, распространившейся от запястья до середины спины.

– Помогите ему, – взревел Каспиан, показывая на Тенета. Никто из зрителей не шелохнулся, и король не понял почему. – Помогите ему, я сказал!

Только после этих слов несколько человек кинулись выполнять приказ короля и попытались остановить кровотечение Тенета. Сам Каспиан от помощи отказался: он едва не ранил королеву – они оба! – и поэтому заслужили ту боль, что сейчас испытывали. О чем она только думала?! Они же могли ее убить! Придя в ярость от одной этой мысли, Каспиан направился в замок, и толпа расступалась перед своим окровавленным и взбешенным королем. Тайком сбегать их замка, даже напиваться – одно дело, но это? То, что она сделала сегодня, было чересчур! Каспиан пошел прямиком в покои Сьюзен, намереваясь высказать ей все, что он по этому поводу думает.

Но все вышло не так, как он планировал.

Хотя, как Каспиан уже начал понимать, так всегда случалось при общении с королевой. И он не был уверен, то ли все женщины вообще, то ли исключительно Сьюзен доставляет ему столько проблем. У старшей королевы была удивительная способность так смотреть на него неумолимым взглядом, что его тирада застревала у него в горле. И Каспиан никак не мог постичь этот феномен. Она вмешалась в дуэль двух мечников, которые едва не пронзили ее своими мечами, а неприятности теперь у него, у Каспиана? Ну уж нет, он так не думал.

Однако, кажется, так оно и было, потому что Герди вежливо, но решительно захлопнула дверь перед его носом.

– Моя королева, впустите меня, мне надо с вами поговорить! – Каспиан забарабанил по двери здоровой рукой. Вторая неподвижно висела плетью. – Мари, Герди, я приказываю вам открыть мне.

– А я приказываю вам не делать этого, – услышал король тонкий, но жесткий голос Сьюзен.

Она определенно была разгневана. Так нечестно! Это Каспиан сейчас зол. А она может позлиться потом! Из комнаты выскользнула Мари, закрыв за собой дверь так быстро, что тельмаринец не успел даже увидеть Сьюзен.

– Королева просила передать, что поговорит с вами и генералом Тентом позже, – присела фрейлина в реверансе. – Как только Ваше Величество покажется врачам.

– Я не ребенок, которого можно отвлечь таким образом, леди, – прорычал Каспиан.

Мари подняла бровь и медленно оглядела молодого человека с ног до головы, задерживая взгляд на его ранах, и Каспиан покраснел.

– Тогда, возможно, Вашему Величеству пора прекратить вести себя как ребенок, – спокойно заметила девушка, и, прежде чем она снова скрылась в покоях королевы, Каспиан успел заметить в ее глаза вспышку гнева.

Что, теперь и фрейлины на него злятся? Замечательно… Выругавшись, Каспиан резко повернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь от комнаты Сьюзен. Не в силах придумать логического оправдания тому, почему он не должен следовать совету королевы, Каспиан неохотно пошел в больничное крыло. Король уселся в дальнем углу помещения, подальше от Теннета, и молча наблюдал, как генералу зашивают рану. Лорд был бледен и ни разу не шелохнулся, когда игла протыкала его кожу. Гном, подошедший к королю, решил, что заняться рукой монарха важнее, чем сначала отмыть его от крови.

– Ты ужасно выглядишь, Каспиан, – сказал вдруг Теннет, и Каспиан, опустивший было голову, снова ее поднял. Теннет пристально смотрел на короля.

– Ты выглядишь не лучше, Теннет, – ответил юноша. – И ты не называл меня по имени с момента моей коронации.

– Потому что ты был королем, – сказал генерал.

– А сегодня? – поинтересовался Каспиан намного грубее, чем собирался. – Сегодня я не был королем?

– Сегодня ты был моим соперником, мальчишкой, которому надо было преподать урок, – ответил Теннет и поморщился, когда игла глубоко вошла ему в ногу.

– В таком случае, я не понял этого урока, – мрачно отозвался Каспиан. – Я неплохо дрался, но ты не нанес ни одного серьезного удара до тех пор, пока королева не зашла на арену, – поколебавшись, король добавил: – Спасибо тебе. Она не должна была вмешиваться.

– Она думала, что я собираюсь тебя убить, – спокойно объяснил генерал. – И у нее были причины бояться за тебя.

– Ваши слова граничат с изменой, лорд, – тихо сказал Каспиан. – Я дал вам повод для этого?

Долгое время Теннет молчал, не отводя взгляда от темных жестких глаз своего бывшего ученика, а затем все же покраснел и опустил голову. – Нет, мой король. Но я ранил бы вас, если бы вы не дрались в полную силу. Как и диктуют правила подобной схватки, я не церемонился с вами. Если это измена, тогда я – предатель.

После затяжной паузы Каспиан наконец вздохнул и с некоторой опаской взглянул на гнома, который приготовился вправить его вывихнутое плечо, что вовсе не приводило короля в восторг.

– Тогда будем считать, что все позади, Теннет, – решил молодой тельмаринец. – Сегодня я выучил по крайней мере одни важный урок: я научился уважать вашу силу и скорость даже больше, чем в юности. И мне следует усердно тренироваться, если я снова захочу рискнуть вызвать вас на дуэль.

Теннет, услышав это, помрачнел.

– Предполагалось, что вы поймете гораздо больше, король Нарнии.

– Тогда, возможно, в будущем вам стоит повторить этот урок, чтобы я наконец его усвоил, – легкомысленно заявил Каспиан, но по его тону становилось понятно, что он не желает продолжать этот разговор.

– Возможно, – проворчал генерал, и его лицо вновь стало непроницаемым.

Некоторое время король молча разглядывал лорда. Этот мужчина был одним из немногих, кому он доверял в детстве и юности, но сейчас ему открылась другая сторона его личности, и Каспиан не был уверен, что она ему нравится.

– Каспиан?

Юноша вздрогнул, когда Теннет позвал его, и тут же выругался от острой боли, поскольку гном решил воспользоваться задумчивостью короля для того, чтобы вправить ему плечо. На глаза Каспиана навернулись слезы, и он смаргивал их до тех пор, пока боль не утихла. А когда он снова взглянул на генерала, то увидел, что тот снова стал замкнутым и отчужденным. То, что Теннет впервые за долгое время назвал его по имени, должно было бы успокоить Каспиана, как это было раньше.

Но почему-то этого не случилось.

* * *

Питер не любил, когда холодная вода капала на его закрытые веки. Но, к сожалению, он так часто терял сознание в своей не столь уж недолгой жизни, что понимал, какую пользу это приносит. По опыту Питер знал, что раз уж кто-то положил ему на лоб компресс, то головой вертеть пока не стоит, чтобы не было мучительно больно, а глаза лучше открывать медленно и осторожно.

– Питер? – услышал он голос Лу. – Ты очнулся?

– Просто пытаюсь сориентироваться, – ответил он ей со слабой улыбкой.

Маленькая королева крепко обняла его, и Питер наконец открыл глаза.

– Я так волновалась! – призналась девочка, тихо всхлипнув. – Почти все на минуту-другую теряли сознание, но ты не приходил в себя больше часа.

– Ну, тогда мне ужасно неловко, – решил король и со стоном сел.

Оглядевшись, он увидел, что находится на том же самом месте, где упал в обморок. Однако теперь рядом находились лишь несколько нарнийских коней, его гвардейцы-кентавры и, как ни странно, тельмаринские придворные. Едва Питер пошеВелился, все они уставились на него, и юноша слегка покраснел.

– Где все остальные? – встревожено спросил он. Конечно, он знал, что потерял нескольких товарищей, но не так же много…

– Я послала их вперед, – успокоила его Люси. – Некоторым требуется врачебная помощь. Табун Нееха прогнал нападавших, и мы так и не выяснили, кто это. Кони были недалеко отсюда, когда услышали шум, и они решили проверить, что это. Нееха остался с нами, чтобы лично отвезти нас в замок. Наш конь был загнан.

– С ним все в порядке? – Верховного короля смущало такое пристальное внимание к своей персоне со стороны стоявших неподалеку нарнийцев.

– Он просто очень устал и немного напуган, – улыбнулась королева со странным выражением глаз.

– Что, Лу? Почему все на меня так смотрят?

– Ты спас нас, Питер, – гордо ответила Люси, взяв брата за руку. – Там, у реки, ты спас нас всех.

Но Питер лишь покачал головой.

– Нет, Люси, это был не я, – широко улыбнулся он. – Или ты не помнишь, кто на самом деле победил Белую Колдунью?

Люси округлила глаза, а затем рассмеялась.

– Аслан! – счастливо захлопала она в ладоши. – Ты его видел? О, как бы мне тоже хотелось его увидеть, но я была очень напугана, и немного успокоилась, только когда ты сказал мне закрыть глаза. После этого мне начало казаться, что все будет в порядке. Знаешь, рекой унесло лишь одного гнома, и мы недавно нашли его живым?

– Это здорово, – улыбнулся Питер, покачал головой и встал на ноги. – Они все еще пялятся на меня.

– Я думала, тебе это нравится, – усмехнулась девочка. – Ты же у нас Верховный король и все такое. Ты бы видел, как на тебя смотрел тот леопард, он практически в тебя влюбился.

– Ха-ха. А теперь пойдем, надо поскорее вернуться в замок.

– Почему? По-моему, тебе следует повременить с верховой ездой.

Пока она говорила, Нееха подошел к ним поближе. Верховный король поморщился и посмотрел на реку и на разрушенный мост.

– Думаю, нам лучше побыстрее отправиться в путь, сестренка. То, что случилось с мостом – не случайность или совпадение, нас намеренно загнали в западню. Те всадники хотели убить нас, и у них это почти получилось.

– Но они точно не смогут осуществить свое намерение, пока бы будете на мне, сир, – фыркнул Нееха, гордо тряхнув гривой.

Питер с уважением поклонился коню, что очень понравилось жеребцу.

– Ты спас нас всех, спасибо, – поблагодарил Питер вожака табуна.

Затем король посадил Люси на широкую спину Нееха, сам уселся позади нее, и они благополучно добрались до замка, окруженные лошадьми табуна. Питер был спокоен и не боялся нового нападения, лишь потому что прекрасно помнил теплые золотые глаза и знал, что он не один.

* * *

Суккубы танцевали.

– Они красивы, не так ли? – медовым голосом спросил Малок Эдмунда, который, хотя и понимал, кто перед ним, не мог отвести от суккубов глаз.

Колдун и король расположились на дымчатой кушетке, ожидая, пока найдутся друзья Эдмунда. Оба удобно устроились на мягких подушках и наблюдали, как для них танцуют девушки-демоны. Тихо играла музыка, очень похожая на одну из мелодий Древности, показавшейся королю очень знакомой.

– Они и должны быть красивы, – сухо ответил Эдмунд, – иначе они не смогут добиться своей цели.

– И какова же их цель? – поинтересовался Малок, делая глоток густого красного вина.

Эдмунд насмешливо взглянул на колдуна.

– Соблазнять мужчин, когда те спят, и тянуть из них энергию, пока те не умрут. Удивлен, что вы этого не знали.

Малок понимающе усмехнулся.

– А я удивлен, что вы верите подобным слухам, Ваше высочество.

– Величество, – автоматически поправил его Эдмунд. – Я король. И что вы имеете в виду, говоря о слухах? Я что, ошибаюсь?

– Это зависит от того, с чьей точки зрения вы на это посмотрите, сир, – ответил Малок, скользя взглядом по стройному телу ближайшего к нему суккуба. –  Есть те, кто видит в них нечто большее, чем просто злых соблазнительниц. Вы говорили хоть с одной из них, спрашивали ее мнения на этот счет?

– Я не настолько глуп, – пробормотал Эдмунд, тем не менее продолжая глазеть на суккубов затуманенными глазами.

Одна из них была особенно красива, ее блестящие темно-рыжие волосы, собранные на висках золотыми гребнями, спадали до талии, а на ее щиколотках и запястьях красовались тонкие золотые браслеты с колокольчиками, и Эдмунд почувствовал вдруг непреодолимое желание вплести в них пальцы и притянуть к себе суккуба. Усилием воли он заставил себя отвести глаза от демоницы, которая, чувствуя его желание, подняла голову и пристально посмотрела на короля.

– Вы думаете, суккубы выбирали, кем им быть? – небрежно поинтересовался Малок. Эдмунд недоуменно склонил голову. – Хорошо, я спрошу по-другому, сын Адама: вы сами выбирали, быть вам человеком или нет?

– Я родится тем, кто я есть, Малок, – пожал плечами юноша, который никогда раньше не думал об этом.

– А она была рождена суккубом, только и всего.

– Но от этого она не становится в меньшей степени демоном, – заявил Эдмунд, снова переводя взгляд на понравившуюся ему суккуба. Теперь она танцевала еще ближе к нему, и за усиливавшейся музыкой король различал тихий звон колокольчиков на ее браслетах. – Суккубы – зло.

– Что делает кого-то злом? – возразил Малок, придвигаясь к Эдмунду. – Она – зло, потому что убивает свою жертву, если увлечется и не проявит достаточной осторожности? Люди и звери делают то же самое. И даже больше: те, кого они едят, всегда погибают в страхе и агонии. В то время как жертвы суккубов наслаждаются каждым мгновением, которое приближает их к концу, – не самый плохой способ умереть.

– Это подло, соблазнять по ночам мужчин только для того, чтобы подчистую высосать их силу, – Эдмунд все еще стоял на своем, хотя уже не так уверенно, как прежде: суккуб была так красива…

– Подлее, чем подстрелить оленя или поймать в силки кролика? Это все природные инстинкты, независимо от того, как именно они проявляются. И здесь, в городе, мы хорошо это усвоили.

Пока Малок говорил, он налил Эдмунду того же вина, что пил сам. Король настороженно посмотрел на бокал и, даже не пригубив его, отставил в сторону. Колдун улыбнулся, но ничего по этому поводу не сказал.

– Если в этом мире все одинаковы, то между его обитателями не должно быть никаких разногласий, – решил сын Адама, который никогда не в силах был устоять перед интересным спором. – Но, тем не менее, конфликты и войны продолжаются. Как вы это объясните?

– По большому счету, в этом мире все действительно одинаковы, Ваше высочество.

– Величество, – снова поправил колдуна Эдмунд, не понимая, почему он продолжает это делать.

Малок кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Ваше Величество. Как я уже сказал, мы все одинаковы: у нас одни и те же потребности и желания. Ни орел, ни людоед не хотят быть голодными или убитыми. Однако мы ценим орлов и отвергаем людоедов. Почему? Из-за внешности? Но ведь некоторые отвратительные на вид воздания обладают кротким нравом, а те, у кого очаровательная внешность – жестокие убийцы.

– В Нарнии всех оценивают по их поступкам, а не по внешности, – возразил Эдмунд, хотя ему самому казалось, что его словам недостает убедительности – ведь сейчас в Нарнии были такие создания, которые опасались, что им никогда не дадут возможность проявить себя и доказать свою преданность трону. Наверное, это несправедливо.

– Ваши глаза выдают ваши мысли, юный принц. Вы знаете, что я прав, так же, как и все обитатели этого города, – тихим вкрадчивым голосом сказал Малок. – В этом времени вы действуете так же благородно и правильно, как в Древности, но ведь вы не всегда Вели себя подобным образом. Однако вам был дан второй шанс, так почему же в нем отказано этим темным созданиям?

– Они всегда могут искупить свои грехи, – возразил Эдмунд, чувствуя вину. Что, ему никогда не дадут забыть об ошибках молодости? – Аслан дарует им искупление.

– Но вы сами, очевидно, в это не верите: вам кажется, что искупление надо заработать.

– И что с того? – прорычал король, которому перестал нравиться этот разговор.

Юноша поднял бокал и залпом выпил половину. Малок сочувственно на него взглянул.

– Я спрашиваю вас, сир: вы заслужили свое искупление?

Вот оно. Эдмунд не ответил и отвел глаза. Колдун придвинулся к нему еще ближе, и прошептал королю, который смотрел на танцующих женщин… нет, суккубов:

– Нет, вы так его и не получили, как бы сильно ни старались. Те добрые дела, что сделали, не смогли перечеркнуть ваших дурных поступков. Я говорю правду. Вас не просто так называли предателем, вы были на стороне зла, мой принц. И все же злом вас не считают. Так почему же на них, – Малок показал на суккубов, – этот ярлык должен висеть вечно?

– В таком случае, возможно, я действительно зло, – огрызнулся Эдмунд, неловко поерзал и допил вино. Рыжеволосая суккуб притворилась, что ее не интересует король, хотя ее движения становились все более и более эротичными. – Возможно, мы все такие.

– А возможно зла вообще нет, – предположил Малок, подняв идеально ровную бровь. – Нет белого и черного, есть только серое. Добро и зло – лишь две разных точки зрения, порожденные страхом и завистью.

– Я не завидую им, – ответил принц, махнув рукой в сторону города. – С чего бы? Я ведь не хочу становиться им подобным.

– Верно, – глаза Малока заблестели. – Они – ниже вас, это ясно. Но у вас высокие устремления, и горожане последуют за вами, куда бы вы их не поВели, Ваше высочество.

Юноша решил пропустить мимо ушей последние слова колдуна. Этот человек, судя по всему, не в состоянии запомнить, что Эдмунд король… Да, король. Но кем он правит?

– Это не мой город, и я никого здесь за собой не поведу, – покачал головой Эдмунд, чувствуя странную тяжесть во всем теле. – Только лишь двух моих друзей, мы должны…

Что они должны были сделать? И где его друзья? Наверное, они знают, зачем они все отправились в этот путь. Суккуб была уже так близко к Эдмунду, что он мог дотронуться до нее, и ее небесно-голубые глаза не давали ему покоя.

– Что, ваши мыши не нашли еще моих друзей? – спросил Эдмунд, с трудом отводя глаза от танцующей девушки. Суккуба. Нельзя забывать, кто она. – Я начинаю думать, что вы намеренно задерживаете меня здесь.

Он хотел было ткнуть чересчур близко придвинувшегося к нему колдуна кончиком меча, но затем решил, что это не обязательно. Точнее говоря – глупо.

– Гнома видели покидавшим город, Ваше высочество. – Малок налил себе и своему собеседнику еще вина. – Мыша еще ищут.

– Странно, почему он ушел без меня, – вслух удивился Эдмунд и отпил вина. – Мы же пришли сюда с определенной целью.

– И с какой же?

– Мы… – Эдмунд попытался вспомнить, но не смог. Малок улыбнулся.

– Это неважно, мой принц. Вы вспомните, когда сами того захотите. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь танцем, пока не найдут вашего друга. Суккубы танцуют специально для вас, поскольку вы наконец-то вернулись в свой город.

Чувствуя, что что-то не так, Эдмунд откинулся на подушки и последовал совету колдуна. Доводы Малока казались вполне разумными, хотя у него и были необычные взгляды.

Темно-рыжие волосы спадали на точеные плечи, и Эдмунд попытался представить ее в своих объятиях. Как давно он в последний раз спал с женщиной? Определенно, это было во времена… Давно, очень давно. Но ведь это же не женщина. Нечто другое. Однако даже если бы она и была человеком, она, вероятно, не захотела бы иметь с ним дела. Из-за того, кто он есть. Кстати, а кто он? Ах да, все в порядке: он принц.

– Так на чем мы остановились, Малок? – тихо спросил Эдмунд, слизывая с губ густое красное вино.

– Мы в вашем городе, мой принц, – послушно ответил Малок. – Уже некоторое время.

– Верно, – кивнул принц, наконец все понимая. – Я забыл. Интересно, почему?

Малок подлил в бокал Эдмунда еще вина, и глаза его горели триумфом.

* * *

Король сгорбившись сидел на троне и бездумно глядел на многочисленные витражные окна. Сбоку от него тенью стоял по обыкновению молчаливый Теннет. У обоих мужчин все болело, но их это мало волновало. Каспиан был погружен в свои мысли, однако его размышления были прерваны появлением в тронном зале королевы Сьюзен. Распахнув дверь, она решительно зашла в комнату, и молодой тельмаринец поспешно выпрямился, заметив, что девушка была в плохом настроении.

– По крайней мере вы оба больше не покрыты кровью с ног до головы, – резко сказала она, – это уже хорошо. А теперь кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что сегодня произошло и чем вы при этом думали?

– Я собирался задать вам тот же вопрос, Ваше высочество, – заявил Каспиан, но не так резко, как Сьюзен, отчасти потому что она была очаровательна, когда злилась. Сейчас, когда король был не так разъярен, как днем, он видел, что ей очень идет гневный румянец. Возможно, ему следует почаще злить ее.

– Мне?! – спросила шокированная Сьюзен.

– Вы встали между двумя сражавшимися воинами, – сказал Каспиан. – И вам, моя королева, невероятно повезло, что мы вас не ранили. Я полагал, что у вас больше здравого смысла.

От удивления глаза королевы стали размером с блюдца, и она с открытым ртом уставилась на короля. А затем скрипнула зубами.

– Хочешь сказать, что я делала это, потому что очень хотела? Ну да, конечно, я жаждала умереть, – саркастически ответила Сьюзен, и Каспиан увидел, что у нее задрожали руки. – Все выглядело так, словно вы собирались убить друг друга!

– Это была дуэль, моя королева, – попытался объяснить Каспиан, не понимая, почему она так злится. Она ведь уже видела его прежде раненым. – Это только наше дело…

– В том-то и проблема, черт побери! – закричала Сьюзен, чему король очень удивился. Девушка понизила голос, но не намного. – Ни один из вас не имел на это права. Ни один! Верховный король в отъезде, Эдмунда тоже нет, вы просто не имели права сражаться!

– Я буду драться с тем, с кем я пожелаю, леди, – твердо ответил раздраженный Каспиан. – До тех пор, пока мне не запретит Верховный король.

– Тебе не надо это запрещать, Каспиан. Ты сам должен все понимать. А вы, генерал, – Сьюзен переключила внимание на Теннета, – по какому праву вы подняли оружие на короля, тем более в такой дикой манере?

– Так диктовали правила дуэли, на которую меня вызвал Его Величество, – невозмутимо ответил Теннет и, пристально посмотрев на королеву, спросил: – Вы верите, что я намеренно и без повода желал причинить королю вред?

– А что я должна думать, лорд? – поинтересовалась в ответ Сьюзен, так крепко вцепилась в юбку, что у нее побелели костяшки пальцев. – Учитывая, как все выглядело со стороны, и то, что вы сказали мне утром?

– Что он тебе сказал? – спросил Каспиан, глядя то на напряженную Сьюзен, то на покрасневшего генерала. – Теннет, что ты ей сказал?

– Я всего лишь указал Ее Величеству на риски, связанные с недостаточным вниманием к происходящему вокруг. И необдуманный уход королевы из замка вчера вечером, а также все, что случилось потом – наилучшее тому подтверждение. Я полагал, что Его Величество будет первым, кто расскажет королеве об опасностях, проистекающих из тельмаринских политических интриг, но, кажется, король слишком ослеплен красотой королевы, чтобы самому их сознавать.

– Мне не нравится твой тон, старый друг, как и твои намеки, – прорычал Каспиан и, положив руку на эфес меча, подошел к генералу.

Теннет настороженно замер на месте.

– И не надо. Но вы слишком очарованы королевой и ведете себя как дурак: вам следовало бы запереть ее в ее апартаментах после того, что она вчера выкинула, а вместо этого вы выставляете ее напоказ перед всем двором, как мышь перед кошкой…

– Ты утверждаешь, что я подвергаю королеву опасности? – требовательно спросил Каспиан, стоя лицом к лицу с генералом.

– Каспиан, Теннет, опять? – воскликнула королева. – Да что с вами обоими такое?

– Я утверждаю, что позволяете ей постоянно находиться в опасности, потому что не в состоянии ей ни в чем отказать! – рявкнул Теннет, не пытаясь больше сдержать гнев. – Из-за того, что вы снисходительны к тем глупостям, что она совершает, вы можете навлечь на страну беду, и я вас уже об этом предупреждал. Нарнийцы будут в ярости, если с их королевой что-нибудь случится.

– Это угроза, Теннет? – сердито спросил молодой тельмаринец, схватив генерала за воротник.

– Это уверенность, Ваше Величество, поскольку вы всем уже дали понять, что тому, кто захочет до вас добраться, надо действовать через королеву или ее семью. И если это лишь вопрос похоти, я найду вам более безопасных любовниц, нежели королева Сьюзен…

– Достаточно! – рявкнул Каспиан выхватывая из ножен меч.

Теннет, которого трясло от гнева, моргнул, но остался неподвижно стоять.

– Прекратите! – закричала Сьюзен со слезами на глазах.

Ее чаша терпения и сдержанности переполнилась и она отошла от Каспиана и Теннета, готовая позвать на помощь стражу, чтобы те их растащили. Пипичик, хлеща хвостом, встал между ней и мужчинами, намереваясь защитить королеву, чтобы ни случилось.

– Что здесь происходит? – раздался со стороны двери мужской голос.

В тронный зал вошел Питер, и по его виду сразу становилось понятно, что у него был тяжелый день. Его левое плечо было перевязано, он казался измученным, и ему не надо было даже смотреть на обнаженный меч Каспиана, чтобы понять, что что-то не так: в воздухе застыло напряжение. Повернувшись и увидев, кто пришел, всхлипывающая Сьюзен бросилась в объятия брата.

– Сью? – прищурившись, Питер посмотрел на тельмаринского короля и его генерала. Сьюзен не делала ничего подобного с Древних времен, да и тогда она редко позволяла себе подобное. – Каспиан, почему ты достал меч? Что вы сделали, чтобы так ее расстроить.

Каспиан, огорченный тем, что обычно сильная и волевая королева сломалась первый раз за то время, что они были знакомы, вложил меч в ножны, растерянно глядя на Сьюзен. Теннет был мрачен, но по-прежнему стоял не шелохнувшись.

– Я больше не могу здесь находиться! – плакала на плече обнимавшего ее брата Сьюзен. – Я не могу больше выносить, как они обращаются друг с другом, Питер! Всю эту ложь и полуправду… Они пытаются вырвать друг другу глотки только ради того, что бы посмотреть, получится ли это у них или нет!

Каспиан, которому было больно видеть слезы королевы, попытался было подойти к ней и успокоить, но его остановил предупреждающий взгляд Питера.

– Сначала битва, потом Тварь и Люси, затем Эдмунд и… и ты ранен!

Это вызвало у Сьюзен новую волну слез, и Питер, отведя ее в сторону, стал утешать сестру, он гладил ее по спине и тихо уверял, что с ним и с Люси все в порядке. Наконец ему удалось успокоить ее настолько, что она смогла внятно объяснить, что произошло сегодня  в замке. С того места, где стоял Каспиан, он не слышал, что именно Сьюзен говорила Верховному королю, но с каждым ее словом Питер становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. Окончательно взяв себя в руки, королева отстранилась от брата и вытерла глаза. Старший Пэвенси нежно ей улыбнулся и смахнул с ее щеки слезу.

– Я все улажу Сьюзи, – пообещал он сестре. – Не волнуйся.

Сьюзен кивнула и деликатно шмыгнула носом, не сомневаясь в том, что Питер сдержит свое обещание. Расстроенная и удрученная, королева неосознанно вела себя так же, как когда-то в Древности: она положилась на сильного старшего брата, который всегда справлялся со всеми трудностями.

– Я отправляюсь спать, – с достоинством сказала девушка.

Питер слегка кивнул. Затем Сьюзен повернулась с Каспиану и Теннету.

– Если вы намерены и дальше вести себя как варвары, я не собираюсь снова при этом присутствовать. Доброй ночи, джентльмены.

Не глядя в глаза тельмаринскому королю, она развернулась и вышла из зала.

– Лорд Теннет, будьте так добры, проводите Ее Величество в ее покои, – ровным тоном приказал Питер.

Генерал мгновенно последовал за королевой, однако та предпочла сделать вид, что не замечает Теннета и постаралась держаться поближе к Пипичику, который бросил на лорда гневный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Едва Каспиан и Питер остались одни, тельмаринец шагнул в Верховному королю.

– Питер, возможно, это не самая лучшая идея позволять ему… – начал было он, однако его Питер, чье спокойствие тут же улетучилось, прервал его.

– Три дня. Я уехал всего на три дня, Каспиан! – воскликнул Питер, наступая на друга. – Я доверил ее тебе, и что из того вышло? Она тебе хоть немного дорога?

– Конечно! – ответил обескураженный Каспиан, который тем не менее не собирался сдавать позиции. – Ты знаешь о моих чувствах к ней.

– Тогда и действуй соответственно, черт тебя побери! Заботься о ней! Подумай сам, Каспиан: да, она сражалась с нами в битве, но же она не Сьюзен Воинственная. Она Сьюзен **Великодушная**. И если ты намериваешь продолжать быть идиотом и позволить убить себя, не смей делать этоuj перед ней. Не в впутывай ее в это!

Ошеломленный Каспиан молча слушал разъяренного Питера.

– Больше всего нам сейчас нужнs сплоченность и единство, а ты едва не убил своего генерала на глазах всего замка. За что? За что, Каспиан? – потребовал ответа Питер. – И почему сейчас ты снова обнажил против него оружие?

– Он… было оскорбление, – тельмаринец выпрямился. – И сейчас, и ранее, на площадке для тренировок, и я не мог закрыть на это глаза без урона для своей чести.

Питер некоторое время сверлил Каспиана взглядом, а затем рассмеялся, однако смех этот был вовсе не радостным. Продолжая смеяться, Верховный король взошел на помост и плюхнулся на трон.

– Оскорбление… – с трудом произнес он, тряхнув головой. – Сью чуть не погибла из-за какого-то чертова оскорбления.

– Королева вмешалась в бой совершенно неожиданно, Питер.

– Она не сделала бы этого, не будь это действительно необходимо, – рявкнул разгневанный Верховный король. – Тебя так легко вывести из себя, Каспиан? Все, что требуется – лишь оскорбление? Тогда подожди немного: когда лордам станет об этом известно – а они теперь непременно об этом узнают, как знает уже весь замок, – ты будешь так занят, защищая свою честь и честь Сьюзен, что у тебя не останется времени ни на что другое. И не дай бог один из тельмаринских клинков тебя достанет. Ты хоть подумал, о том, что может случиться в таком случае? Что стало бы со страной, если бы Теннет нечаянно тебя убил? Полагаешь, тельмаринцы примут меня в качестве короля? Полагаешь, нарнийцы подчиняться Совету? Ты на данный момент самый важный человек во всем королевстве, и ты с такой легкостью ввязываешься в опасный _бой_ с Теннетом, потому что он тебя всего лишь _оскорбил_?

Поникший Каспиан только сейчас начал понимать реакцию Сьюзен на свое поведение.

– Именно поэтому я и взял с собой Лу, – уже тише и более сдержанно сказал Верховный король. – Поскольку, несмотря на всю мою любовь к тебе, этому месту я не доверяю. Все слишком запутано, и я даже не знаю, что ты собираешься выкинуть в следующую секунду. На меня покушались, стреляя из арбалета, но я не мог никому сказать об этом, поскольку это самая меньшая из наших проблем. Меня больше волнует тот факт, что каждый раз, когда кто-либо косо смотрит на тебя или Сью, ты срываешься с цепи. И судя по тому, что я успел услышать из вашего с Теннетом разговора, генерал прав. Ты слишком обидчив, когда дело касается моей семьи, и твои враги непременно воспользуются этим… уже воспользовались.

– На тебя покушались? – напрягся Каспиан. – Почему мне не сообщили?

– А ты сам как думаешь? – саркастически ответил Питер, и его друг покраснел и отвел глаза.

– И все же меня следовало проинформировать, – тихо сказал тельмаринец. – Я бы усилил охрану Сьюзен.

– Если той охраны, что ты уже к ней приставил, в случае чего будет недостаточно, то Сью уже ничто не спасет, – угрюмо сказал Питер. – И раз уж здесь и сейчас она не в безопасности,  ей следует уехать из замка. Потому что, поверь мне, я знаю свою сестру. Она сильная и храбрая и может быть лидером, но в глубине души ей хочется быть чувствовать себя защищенной ото всего. Тварь очень ее напугала, когда тебя отравили, Сью была вне себя от волнения, а то, как тельмаринцы манипулируют друг другом совершенно для нее чуждо. Она должна быть уверена, что с ней ничего не случится, и если ты не знаешь, как этого добиться, не запирая ее в шкафу, тогда я сам все решу.

– Ты имеешь в виду, что ее надо увезти из замка? – спросил Каспиан, резко подняв голову и нахмурившись.

– Ее и Люси. Лу подвергается еще большей опасности, потому что она слишком доверчива, – вздохнул Питер и прислонился затылком к спинке трона. – Это все не твоя вина, у тебя еще мало опыта. Я не говорил тебе всего, чтобы не волновать тебя лишний раз, но теперь мне кажется, что это было ошибкой. Да, на меня покушались, уже дважды, последний раз – сегодня. Новый мост при Беруне разрушен, и нам пришлось спасаться от лучников, когда мы пытались вернуться в замок.

Когда Каспиан услышал это, его глаза округлились от удивления.

– Они почти до нас добрались, – продолжил Верховный король. – Я потерял трех нарнийцев. Но нападавшие очень не хотели, чтобы мы вернулись сюда. Кто-то намеренно пытается изолировать тебя от нас, и я начинаю думать, что атака Твари была хорошо спланированной акцией. Исторически сложилось, что именно Эдмунд всегда занимался подобными делами, как и сейчас, и, будучи не только хорошим воином, но и сильным политиком, он мог бы помочь тебе решить многие проблемы. Но он отправился за Тварью, меня пытались убить и…

– И?

– И арбалетная стрела, выпущенная в меня, была такой же, как и те, которыми стреляли в тебя и Сьюзен, – Питер наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. – Уверен, тогда мишенью была Сью.

Старший Пэвенси невольно вздрогнул. Каспиан глубоко вздохнул и попытался отбросить эмоции и мыслить объективно.

– В таком случае, королевам лучше всего  покинуть замок как можно быстрее, – признал он. – Куда ты хочешь их отравить?

– Пока что – никуда. Ты нуждаешься в нас больше, чем они – в отъезде.

– Я что, столь слаб, – горько спросил Каспиан скорее самого себя, нежели Питера, – что не могу править страной без помощи детей и женщин?

Питер покачал головой, серьезно и внимательно глядя на друга.

– Нет, был бы ты слаб, ты бы не удержал трон так долго, – ответил Верховный король. – Но тебе необходима поддержка королев, коими и являются Сьюзен и Люси. Тебе недостает опыта, и даже я не могу тебе сейчас сказать, кому можно доверять, а кому нет. За все те годы, что я правил страной, я ни разу еще не был в такой запутанной и опасной ситуации.

– Тебе также следует покинуть замок, – упрямо сказал Каспиан. – А постараюсь справиться в одиночку, я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

– Я никогда не бегу от опасности, – заявил Питер, пристально взглянув в глаза Каспиана. – И я не бросаю тех, кого считаю своей семьей. Я поддержу тебя, что бы ни случилось, но события подобные тому, что произошло сегодня, значительно затрудняют поддержание стабильности. Если король и его генерал пытаются убить друг друга, нельзя осуждать подданных за то, что они не могут жить в мире. Я, в отличие от Сью, достаточно узнал о тельмаринских традициях, чтобы понять сущность вашей с Теннетом дуэли, однако нарнийцы этого не поймут, они не столь воинственны, как тельмаринцы, и ваша схватка оставила их в недоумении. Я пообещал все уладить, поэтому я прошу… я умоляю тебя, брат: сто раз подумай, прежде чем что-либо делать

Питер никогда еще не называл Каспиана братом, его никто и никогда так не называл, и молодой тельмарниец почтительно склонил голову, как того требовало подобное обращение. Но когда он поднял голову, было очевидно, что Каспиан потрясен.

– Я попытаюсь, Питер, – подавленно согласился он. – Я прекрасно осведомлен о всех проблемах нашего королевства, и, как ты пообещал Сьюзен, я обещаю тебе: я сделаю все возможное, чтобы все уладить… брат, – последнее слово он произнес почти робко, но Питер лишь удовлетворенно кивнул

Встав с трона, Верховный король похлопал Каспиана по плечу.

– Мы еще поговорим об этом завтра, сегодня я уже ни на что не способен, – признался Питер и направился к двери.

– Ты покажешься врачу? – спросил его тельмаринец.

Питер остановился и пожал плечами.

– Возможно. Но мне надо еще кое-что сделать, прежде отправляться спать. Это был очень долгий день.

Каспиан не спросил, что старший Пэвенси имеет в виду: он уже достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы самому догадаться. И, поскольку Питер был Верховным королем, Каспиан понимал, что тот имеет на это право.

* * *

– Тебе не следует здесь находиться, – сказала Сьюзен Каспиану, открывая дверь и, вопреки своим словам, впуская его в комнату. Королева собиралась лечь спать и уже переоделась в шелковый халат, а ее длинные волосы были распущены. Тельмаринец не мог не заметить, что она очаровательна, хотя голова его была сейчас занята другими проблемами. – Люси спит.

– Я не отниму у вас много времени, моя королева, – ответил Каспиан.

Сьюзен кивнула и села на диван, тельмаринский король устроился рядом. Королева, казалось, почти совсем успокоилась, и юноша подумал, что во многом это обусловлено тем, что в замок вернулся Питер. Каспиану вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы и его присутствие оказывало на Сьюзен такое же воздействие. Они долго сидели молча, пока наконец Сьюзен не сказала, немного покраснев:

– Думаю, самое время нам обоим извиниться. Я начну: извини, что я на тебя накричала. Просто… это был трудный для меня день, хотя я до сих пор не могу объяснить почему.

– Это я во всем виноват, – ответил Каспиан, тряхнув головой. – Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что некоторые обычаи и традиции моего народа могут быть тебе столь чужды и неприятны. Я – тельмаринец и по-другому их воспринимаю, даже самые жестокие и бесчеловечные.

– Такие, например, как рубить друг друга на куски? – спокойно сказала Сьюзен и, взглянув в его черные глаза, увидела, что он очень расстроен их первой в жизни ссорой.

Но затем он улыбнулся.

– Да, моя леди. И это тоже… назвать почитаемые веками благородные дуэли «рубить друг друга на куски»? – он сделал гримасу, и Сьюзен невольно весело хмыкнула. – Это звучит так грубо.

– Разве не в этом суть всех мужчин? – спросила Сьюзен и немедленно пожалела об этом, поскольку улыбка Каспиана мгновенно исчезла, и он посерьезнел. – Что, Каспиан?

Тельмаринец взял ее руку и легонько сжал. Неужели только сегодня днем они целовались и обнимались в яблоневом саду? Кажется, это было так давно!

– Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты знала… – почему у него сразу пропадает дар речи, когда она на него так смотрит?

– Что?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я всегда буду о тебе заботиться, – сказал наконец Каспиан и быстро поцеловал Сьюзен руку. – Мне жаль, что я не смог сделать этого сегодня. И мне жаль, что я так тебя расстроил. Мне надо научиться бóльшему, чем я когда-либо мог себе представить.

Сьюзен ничего не ответила, но наклонилась и поцеловала его отнюдь не невинным поцелуем. Каспиан пару секунд позволил себе наслаждаться им, а затем отстранился.

– Ты не спросил, злюсь ли я еще на тебя? – лукаво спросила его Сьюзен, но вместо того, чтобы по обыкновению покраснеть в ответ на ее поддразнивания, тельмаринец лишь покачал головой.

– Боюсь, у меня сейчас полно других забот, – сказал он и, увидев, как она нахмурилась, снова поцеловал ей руку. – Не думай, что меня не заботят твои чувства, моя королева, просто я… мне необходимо было убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, после всего, что сегодня случилось. И если ты все еще на меня злишься, я приму это как должное, лишь бы с тобой все было хорошо. Но мне не нравится, что ты огорчаешься из-за меня.

– Со мной все в порядке, – тихо ответила Сьюзен, опустив глаза. – Ты просто меня напугал, только и всего. Я никогда не видела тебя таким разъяренным, не считая битвы.

– Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы такого больше не повторилось, – честно пообещал Каспиан, сознавая, что сегодня он, ведомый яростью, позволил себе зайти слишком далеко. Но Теннет точно знал, как можно вывести из себя своего бывшего ученика, ныне – короля Нарнии.

Еще некоторое время Каспиан молча держал Сьюзен за руку, с трудом подавляя желание обнять девушку и целовать ее до тех пор, пока его беспокойство не уляжется. А затем он отпустил ее руку. Королева несколько минут обдумывала, что сказать, подбирая верные слова.

– Знаешь, почему я так испугалась? – в итоге спросила она.

Каспиан поморщился.

– Да, из-за тех политических последствий, что могли повлечь мои действия, – проворчал он. – Вы с Питером мне все объяснили.

– Я испугалась за тебя, Каспиан, – прошептала Сьюзен. – И политика тут ни при чем. Я боялась, что он тебя ранит. Мари сказала…

Королева умолкла и закусила нижнюю губу.

– Что Мари сказала? – мягко потребовал ответа Каспиан.

– Что если ты погибнешь, Теннет может заявить свои права на трон. Что ваша дуэль наверняка состоялась из-за этого.

– У многих лордов аналогичные права, моя королева. Ты не доверяешь генералу? – поинтересовался Каспиан.

Сьюзен нахмурилась, и ее глаза налились слезами.

– Доверяю… но в последнее время я сомневаюсь во всем и во всех, – тихо сказала она, не поднимая глаз. – Я не понимаю и половины всего, что происходит, и это меня пугает. Я ставлю под сомнение намерения и цели всех окружающих и опасаюсь, что все, что вижу и слышу – ложь. Я не знаю, как мне быть в такой ситуации.

Она снова расстроилась, и на этот раз Каспиан понимал причину этого: молодая девушка изо всех сил пыталась быть сильной, несмотря на свой страх. Он сам делал то же самое. Каспиан наконец обнял Сьюзен, крепко прижимая ее к себе сильными руками и поглаживая по голове.

– Мои чувства к тебе – не ложь, как и моя любовь к твоей семье, – заверил он ее. – Даже если ты сомневаешься во всем остальном, в этом ты всегда можешь быть уверена. А с проблемами мы разберемся, верь мне.

– Я верю.

– Тогда все хорошо, – прошептал Каспиан, положив подбородок на ее макушку.

Они сидели обнявшись, пока Сьюзен снова не успокоилась. Она ожидала, что Каспиан ее поцелует, но этого не случилось, и как только слезы Сьюзен высохли, юноша неохотно отстранился, поскольку понимал, что находиться в такое позднее время в покоях королевы неприлично. Попрощавшись, он направился к двери, где его окликнула Сьюзен.

– Каспиан.

Тельмаринец остановился, положив загорелую руку на косяк.

– Моя королева?

– Спасибо, что зашел проверить, как я, – с одобрением сказала Сьюзен.

Каспиан улыбнулся, с трудом подавил желание вернуться в ее объятия и вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв  за собой дверь. Едва он оказался в коридоре, его охватило то же непонятное чувство неуверенности и беспокойства, что весь день преследовало Сьюзен, однако оно скоро прошло. Выдохнув, Каспиан повернулся к стражам.

– Охраняй ее, Пипичик, если понадобиться – защищай до последней капли крови. Их обеих, – сказал король, сглатывая комок в горле.

Но ему не нужно было даже этого говорить, храбрый мыш и не мог поступить по-другому.

* * *

В дверь постучали, и, невзирая на то, что измученному Теннету больше всего хотелось упасть в кровать и заснуть, генерал открыл дверь. Вошедший моментально схватил его за рубашку и прижал к стене. Хотя и ниже Теннета – нападавший был силен, и его хватка причиняла боль. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, и темные глаза генерала встретились со злыми голубыми глазами Верховного короля, который сжав зубы смотрел на Теннета.

– Мне плевать на тельмаринские интриги и на то, замешаны ли вы в них или нет, – прорычал Питер. – Все заговоры рано или поздно будут раскрыты, и вы лишь навредили самому себе, поскольку первым делом подозрения падут на вас. Но вот что я вам скажу, лорд, первый и последний раз: если ваш меч еще хоть раз окажется направленным на королеву, я прикажу протащить вас по улице и **повесить**.

В голове генерала промелькнула мысль о том, чтобы оттолкнуть короля, так чтобы тот отлетел на другой конец комнаты, ведь Его Величество так необдуманно пришел к нему совсем один, но затем Теннет вдруг обнаружил, что к его горлу прижат кончик Риндона, при этом опытный воин даже не заметил, как Питер достал его из ножен, и лорд почувствовал уважение, к которому примешалась доля страха, когда Теннет почувствовал, как по его шее стекает струйки крови. Да, варварский король заслужил свое прозвище.

– Я ясно выразился? – рявкнул Питер, и в его голосе было больше угрозы и ярости, чем у Каспиана во время их обеих стычек.

Вот кто был превосходным оппонентом, и Теннет внезапно понял, почему Питер был таким хорошим королем в Древности.

– Да, сир, – сказал генерал, опуская глаза.

Питер отпустил его и отступил назад, вкладывая Риндон в ножны.

– Я вижу больше, чем вы думаете, генерал, – холодно сказал Верховный король.– Вы не первый, кто пытается добиться невозможного. И не последний.

С этими словами Питер резко развернулся на каблуках и вышел из комнаты. Теннет, сузив глаза, посмотрел ему вслед, не сказав ни слова.

* * *

Женщины танцевали, но он не отрывал глаз, полных желания, лишь от одной из них.

– Она красива, не так ли? – спросил Эдмунд, глядя на ту, что танцевала перед ним.

Она была рыжеволосая, стройная и гибкая, и Эдмунд хотел ее. Он не раз спал с женщинами, но знал, что эта – особенная.

– Да, мой принц, – согласился Малок, уважительно склонив голову.

– Думаю, я хочу ее, – вслух сказал самому себе Эдмунд, и его собеседник улыбнулся.

– Вам никогда ни в чем не отказывали, мой принц, – напомнил ему Малок. – Этот город был построен для вас, и все здесь принадлежит вам.

– Когда-нибудь я стану королем, – тихо сказал Эдмунд, делая глоток вина.

Где глубоко в подсознании нечто отчаянно пыталось докричаться до юноши, хотело быть услышанным, но рыжеволосая уже была совсем близко, и ее голубые глаза пристально смотрели в его. Она была так красива…

– Уверен, однажды королева позволит вам это, – вкрадчиво прошептал Малок на ухо Эдмунду. – А пока что я бы посоветовал принцу взять то, что ему предлагают, в соответствии с его правом.

Эдмунд ухмыльнулся, и на лице его появилось опасное выражение, когда он просунул палец под браслет на запястье девушки. Скрутив цепочку, так что она врезалась в кожу рыжеволосой, он потянул девушку на себя, и она охотно повиновалась ему. Эдмунд почувствовал исходящий от нее запах меда и желания. А затем он вдруг замер.

– Я забываю что-то важное, Малок, – сказал юноша. – Что-то, что мне нельзя забывать.

– Уверен, когда придет время, принц все вспомнит, – льстиво шепнул Малок, – как он всегда это делает. А пока что возьмите то, что ваше по праву.

И Эдмунд последовал совету колдуна. Откинувшись на подушки, он притянул к себе девушку, и она поцеловала его сладкими губами, а ее руки стало умело ласкать его. Женщины вокруг них продолжали танцевать, их движения становились все быстрее и резче по мере того, как музыка становилась все громче и громче. Пот струился по их стройным телам, а затуманенные глаза ярко заблестели, когда суккубы уловили запах похоти. Одна из них опустилась на колени перед Малоком, и красивый колдун успокаивающе провел рукой по ее волосам, прежде чем запустить в них пальцы и с силой наклонить ее голову. Рядом с ними сын Адама опрокинул рыжеволосую девушку по спину, навалился на нее и страстно, почти агрессивно, стал ее целовать. Хранитель города улыбнулся, залпом допил вино в своем бокале и несколько секунд наблюдал за Эдмундом, прежде чем закрыть глаза, также отдаваясь наслаждению. Она была права: мальчишкой действительно легко управлять. И он сам пришел к ним, как удобно. Это было слишком легко.

Его королева будет довольна.

 


	13. Вставная глава

**Вставная глава**

Огромный серый жеребец рысцой вошел в пустой двор, его копыта звонко цокали по булыжнику, оповещая всех о его прибытии вместе со спутниками. Верховный король Нарнии дождался, пока Нееха остановится, и спешился, с облегчением чувствуя твердую землю под ногами. Несмотря на то, что шаг вожака табуна был легким и плавным, Питер устал от верховой езды. У юноши был тяжелый день, и больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас забраться в постель и проспать целую вечность. Люси уснула еще в дороге и теперь, проснувшись, сонно моргала.

– Держись крепче, Лу, – сказал ей Питер и, обхватив ее за талию здоровой рукой, снял с коня.

Люси обняла брата за шею своими тонкими ручками, стараясь не задеть его раненое плечо. Она ожидала, что он поставит ее на землю, однако Питер продолжил держать ее как маленького ребенка.

– Я могу идти сама, – пробормотала Люси. – Ты ранен.

Но вместе с тем она уткнулась лицом в сгиб его шеи и даже не попыталась опуститься вниз. Король ничего не ответил и повернулся к жеребцу, который благополучно доставил их домой.

– Спасибо тебе, Нееха, – тихо сказал он. – Ты спас нас сегодня.

Конь лишь гордо выгнул шею и слегка опустил голову.

– Могу я что-то для тебя сделать? – спросил король своего подданного, хотя знал, каким будет ответ.

Нееха тихо фыркнул и промолчал. Питер вздохнул и уважительно склонил голову перед вожаком, а затем повернулся и пошел в замок, у дверей которого их уже ждали его гвардейцы-кентавры и некоторые из тех, кто вернулся чуть ранее от Асланова кургана. Стальные копыта шагнул вперед, все еще хромая от раны, нанесенной ему арбалетной стрелой, когда он защищал своего короля. Несмотря на протесты кентавра, Питер настоял, чтобы тот не сопровождал его к кургану, и сейчас, хотя Стальные копыта и не проронил ни слова, встав рядом с королем, свирепое выражение его лица ясно говорило все, что он об этом думает.

– Давай ты подождешь до завтра, прежде чем читать мне нотации, – попросил Питер кентавра и отказался от помощи фавна, который предложил забрать у него маленькую королеву.

– Так я и собирался сделать, Ваше Величество, – проворчал Стальные копыта, и король поморщился.

– Здесь все было в порядке в наше отсутствие? – поинтересовался король по пути к своим покоям.

На этот раз ворчание кентавра больше походило на рычание.

– Сегодня много чего произошло, после этих событий король и королева поругались, и, полагаю, они и сейчас продолжают ссориться.

– Я хочу знать почему? – вздохнул Питер, и Стальные копыта ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Хорошо, я разберусь с этим чуть позднее. А пока я должен уложить Лу спать.

– Я сама могу лечь спать, если ты занят, Питер, – пробормотала Люси, но Верховный король покачал головой.

За время их последнего пребывания в Нарнии родные Люси редко укладывали ее спать, но это не значило, что так должно продолжаться и дальше. Люси нуждалась в Питере больше, чем Сьюзен и Эдмунд, и не только как маленькая девочка нуждается в старшем брате. Было кое-что еще. Кое-что, что она отчаянно старалась доказать Питеру, сколько бы лет ей ни было. Кое-что, о чем Верховный король никогда не забывал, потому что он хорошо усвоил тот урок.

Сегодня он едва не потерял Люси.

То же самое случилось почти тысячу триста лет назад.

 

__________________

 _0009 год Золотого века Нарнии, во времена правления Верховного короля Нарнии Питера Пэвенси._

Это было счастливое время для всей Нарнии, но одна юная девушка, бежавшая сломя голову по золотому залу Кэр-Параваля, была счастливее, чем обычно.

Люси Пэвенси, Люси Отважная, королева Нарнии, с энтузиазмом, всегда ей присущим, и с грацией, которой ей всегда не хватало, резко остановилась на пороге комнаты и чуть не столкнулась с фавном, державшим в руках поднос с чаем и печеньями, который не знал, что ему стоит сделать в первую очередь: поклониться или отпрыгнуть в сторону, и в результате едва не приземлился на своей хвост, пытаясь одновременно выполнить и то, и другое. К сожалению, при этом поднос накренился, и половина печенья полетела на пол, а на вторую пролился чай, выплеснувшийся из чайника.

– Простите пожалуйста! – воскликнула Люси, стараясь удержать чайник от падения. Но она схватила его сильнее, чем следовало, и в результате облила горячим чаем фавна. – Ой, что я наделала!

Фавн мученически вздохнул, потому что это был далеко не первый раз, когда младшая королева так поспешно вбегала в комнату, что не обращала внимания на того, кто стоял в это время в дверях. Естественно, для последнего это, как правило, имело печальные последствия.

– Все в порядке, уверяю вас, Ваше Величество, – фавн умудрился скрыть раздражение, и поспешно отвел в сторону поднос – подальше от пытавшейся помочь Люси. – Нет, нет, я сам, все в порядке, спасибо.

И фавн поспешил прочь. Люси взглянула ему вслед, закусив губу. Услышав позади себя низкий смех, девушка повернулась, мгновенно забыв об этом маленьком происшествии, и поспешила к круглому столу, за которым сидели трое мужчин.

– Это был мой ланч, дорогая сестра, – с ухмылкой сказал король Эдмунд, вставая из-за стола и потягиваясь. – Неужели все те уроки, что, как я слышал, дает тебе Сьюзен, не научили тебя держать равновесие?

Люси со счастливым вскриком подбежала к Эдмунду и повисла у него на шее. Она не видела младшего короля около четырех месяцев и очень по нему скучала. Она знала, что он скоро должен вернуться домой, но ей была неизвестна точная дата, и, услышав, что он наконец приехал, она тут же бросилась его искать. Эдмунд закружил сестру по комнате, отчего Люси радостно  взвизгнула, а затем поставил ее обратно на пол.

– Правда, Питер, не знаю, зачем ты настаиваешь на этой чуши, – сказала девушка Верховному королю, не переставая обнимать Эдмунда.

Питер, сосредоточенно изучавший карту, которую разложил перед ним третий присутствующий в комнате мужчина, бросил на Люси быстрый взгляд.

– Потому что наш ланч сейчас возвращается на кухню, Лу, – насмешливо сказал Питер.

Девушка состроила гримасу и показала Верховному королю язык, что заставило третьего мужчину весело хмыкнуть. У него были лохматые светлые волосы, и он выглядел так, словно ему не мешало бы принять ванну перед встречей с Верховным королем. Небрежно раскинувшись в кресле, он положил одну ногу, обутую в грязный ботинок, на подлокотник.

– Не думаю, что у Ее Величества проблемы с равновесием, – сказал он, обменявшись взглядом с Эдмундом. – Я не раз был свидетелем того, как она держалась на ногах лучше нас с тобой, Эд.

Люси мило улыбнулась, подошла к другу брала и поцеловала его в щеку.

– Это потому что я не раз выводила вас из трактира, Логан. Барсук и тот лучше вас держится на ногах, когда вы пьяны в стельку.

– Когда это ты выводила их трактира? – Питер неодобрительно посмотрел на брата, сестру и Логана. Эдмунд невинно откашлялся, блондин без тени раскаянья ухмыльнулся, и только Люси смутилась. – Тебе только семнадцать, Лу, и ты королева. Ты много видела, чтобы Сьюзен ходила по трактирам?

– Возможно, ей пошло бы это на пользу, – пошутил Эдмунд. – Хотя я не уверен, что она знает, что там делать.

– Уверен, вы с Логаном смогли бы подробно объяснить ей, что такое «распутство», брат, – поддразнила его Люси и отпрыгнула в сторону, зная, что Питер не пропустит ее слова мимо ушей.

Так оно и произошло: Верховный король недовольно заворчал, что заставило Эдмунда немного нервно откинуться назад, а Логан  – выпрямиться. Со стороны двери раздался звонкий смех, и, обернувшись, Люси увидела стоявшую на пороге Сьюзен. Скрестив на груди руки, старшая королева насмешливо смотрела на собравшихся в комнате и явно наслаждалась тем, в какой затруднительной ситуации они оказались.

– Да, Эд, – сказала Сьюзен младшему брату, подошла к нему и обняла – не так эмоционально, как Люси, но с той же радостью, – расскажи мне все о распутстве. Это какая-то игра, которую вы с Логаном придумали во время вашего отсутствия?

– Ну-у-у, полагаю, это можно назвать игрой. Видишь ли…

– Эд! – прервал его Питер, бросив на Эдмунда гневный взгляд.

– Она все знает, – хмыкнул Логан, ухмыляясь красавице-королеве. – Никто не может быть столь наивен, как она притворяется.

Сьюзен драматически вздохнула и мельком взглянула на Логана, прежде чем снова уделить все свое внимание Эдмунду.

– Вижу, ты снова привез с собой этого негодяя. Что, все бордели от Тархистана до Нарнии были закрыты? Или он соскучился по блюдам наших поваров?

– Будь добрее, – лукаво улыбнулся Эдмунд и, обняв Сьюзен за плечи, притянул ее к себе. – Это нечестно, ты умнее его.

– Эй! – притворно возмутился Логан.

Люси и Сьюзен весело переглянулись, и младшая королева, зайдя за спину Питеру, повисла у него на шее.

– Ты ведь не сердишься, правда? – спросила она его на ухо.

– А если бы я сердился, это имело бы какое-то значение? – спросил Питер, чье раздражение постепенно начало исчезать. – Лу, мне действительно надо сосредоточиться, это важно.

– Люси, пойдем, у нас все равно сейчас урок, – Сьюзен снова обняла Эдмунда и спросила у него: – Увидимся за ужином?

– Конечно, Сью.

Эдмунд с нежностью посмотрел вслед старшей сестре, которая, проходя мимо стола, положила тонкую руку на ногу Логана и отнюдь не нежно спихнула ее с подлокотника кресла. Нежность на лице Эдмунда только возросла, когда Сьюзен вышла из комнаты. Люси еще некоторое время стояла, обнимая сзади Питера и положив подбородок ему на плечо, а затем выпрямилась и отошла от брата.

– Мне обязательно это делать? – спросила она Верховного короля и, слегка надув губы, направилась к двери. – Она безжалостна…

– Это пойдет тебе на пользу, – безапелляционно заявил Питер. – Лу, осторожнее!

Но его предупреждение запоздало: послышался звон упавших на пол тарелок и подноса и вскрик боли, когда горячий чай попал на фавна.

– Простите пожалуйста!

– Мы так умрем с голода, – вздохнул Эдмунд и покачал головой, глядя на то, как его младшая сестра пытается помочь уже порядком раздраженному фавну собрать осколки, но тот не позволяет ей этого.

– Оставь ее в покое, – твердо сказал Питер. – Она ничего не может с этим поделать: она такая неловкая из-за ее живости и энтузиазма, и я не хочу, чтобы она менялась.

– Тогда зачем ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы она брала уроки у Сьюзен? – поинтересовался Эдмунд. – Если они ей не нравятся и ты знаешь, что они ей не помогут, зачем заставлять ее делать это?

– Потому что это отвлекает ее от других вещей, – пробормотал Питер.

– Каких например?

– От определенных юных аристократов, которые, на мой взгляд, слишком свободно чувствуют себя в ее присутствии. И хотя большинство из них сходят с ума по Сью, Люси слишком мила и невинна, и у меня просто не хватит времени разгонять еще и ее поклонников – я по горло занят тем, что пытаюсь не допустить войны с поклонниками ее сестры.

От одной мысли об этом Питер застонал. Он предпочел бы каждый день встречаться с разгневанными гигантами, нежели с влюбленными глупцами.

– Почему бы тебе не выдать их обеих замуж? – небрежно спросил Логан. – Они уже достаточно взрослые.

– Только не Люси, – с таким жаром ответил Питер, что Эдмунд и Логан обменялись взглядами, и младший король вопросительно поднял бровь. Заметив это, его старший брат вздохнул в ответ. – Она – моя маленькая сестренка, и мне не нравится, что ее лапают какие-то мужчины.

Это тут же насторожило Эдмунда.

– Кто это лапает Лу? – прорычал он.

– Последний из них заслужил назначение на Север, – ухмыльнулся Верховный король. – Там он найдет себе занятие получше. Теперешний поклонник Лу не так плох, но, подозреваю, это из-за того, что он страшно пугается каждый раз, когда я на него смотрю.

– Ты ведь не планируешь посылать меня куда-либо в ближайшее время? – спросил Эдмунд и широко улыбнулся. Питер лишь пожал плечами, но его глаза лукаво заблестели: он прекрасно понимал ход мыслей брата. Эдмунд улыбнулся еще шире. – Тогда, пожалуй, мне стоит подумать над тем, как убить время. Идем, Логан, пора тебе отрабатывать свое содержание.

– Мы будем охотиться на поклонников королевы? – с надеждой спросил растрепанный блондин, положил руку на эфес меча и последовал за Эдмундом к двери. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы будем охотиться на поклонников.

Эдмунд усмехнулся и они с другом вышли из комнаты, каждый из них пнул по размокшему печенью, упавшему с подноса бедного фавна.

– Вы, двое, только не убейте никого, – крикнул им вслед Питер, но они уже были слишком далеко, чтобы услышать Верховного короля. Который решил не посылать за ними слугу, чтобы тот передал им слова Питера. В конце концов, Люси была его маленькой сестренкой.

* * *

– И как именно это поможет мне стать утонченной леди?

Это вопрос интересовал Люси с тех пор, как она начала медленно ходить туда-сюда по личному саду Сьюзен. На голове младшей королевы лежала книга, и девушке даже казалось, что от этого она начала косить. Старшая королева улыбнулась вопросу сестры и тому, как забавно та сморщила носик, сосредотачиваясь на своей задаче.

– Вообще-то, Лу, я точно не знаю, – призналась Сью, поудобнее устраиваясь на мягкой траве. – Но они заставляли меня делать то же самое, после того, как нас короновали. Думаю, это учит ходить медленно и, соответственно, грациозно.

– Тот, кто медленно ходит, никогда быстро не доберется туда, куда ему нужно, – сделала логический вывод Люси.

– Будучи королевой, ты не должна никуда спешить, у нас есть слуги, которые сделают это за тебя, – терпеливо объяснила Сьюзен.

– Но это же глупо: просить кого-то делать то, с чем я прекрасно справлюсь сама, – Люси медленно повернулась и пошла в обратную сторону. – И как долго я должна так ходить?

– Если я скажу тебе, сколько раз ты должна пройти взад и вперед, ты попытаешься как можно быстрее покончиться с этим, а это противоречит сути данного упражнения.

Люси состроила гримасу и пошатнулась. Сьюзен усмехнулась.

– Ты – королева, и это нормально – просить кого-либо делать что-то за тебя. От тебя ждут сдержанности. Стране не нужна королева, которая постоянно сама приносит себе ужин или ходит чумазая, как поросенок, после того, как валялась на земле, позабыв о правилах приличия. Мы все – и ты, и я, и Питер с Эдмундом – можем позволить себе такое, только когда мы одни и на нас никто не смотрит. Но когда мы в центре внимания не только наших подданных, но и наших соседей, мы обязаны приложить все усилия, чтобы не уронить честь Нарнии. Ты больше не маленькая девочка, Люси.

– Значит, Питер решил, – Люси, которой стало скучно ходить туда-сюда, решила вместо этого постоять на одной ноге, с трудом удерживая равновесие.

– Что решил Питер?

– Он ведет себя так, словно я теперь другой человек, и по-другому со мной общается. Но Сью, правда, я ведь совсем не изменилась, я такая же, как всегда.

Стоять на одной ноге Люси также наскучило и она попыталась попрыгать, но это ей не удалось. Чувствуя на себе многозначительный взгляд Сьюзен, покрасневшая младшая королева подняла с упавшую с головы книгу, водрузила ее обратно и плавно пошла вперед.

– Да, но теперь ты водишь знакомство с иными людьми, сестра, – нежно улыбнулась Сьюзен. – Я гадала, когда же ты наконец начнешь обращать внимания на мужчин.

Люси ухмыльнулась и, махнув рукой на упражнение, плюхнулась на траву рядом со Сьюзен.

– Ну, я начала обращать на них внимание задолго до того, как это заметил Питер, – лукаво сказала Люси, делясь секретом с сестрой. – Но я знала, что это ему не понравится, поэтому скрывала свой интерес. А затем я встретила того красавчика из Орландии…

Люси прижала в груди книгу, вздыхая при нахлынувшем воспоминании. Сьюзен рассмеялась, глядя на мечтательное выражение лица Лу.

– Того самого, который проведет на Севере ближайшие три года? – подначила старшая королева сестру, и Люси поморщилась.

– Питер был к нему несправедлив. Он едва не довел его слез, как будто это преступление – целовать меня.

– Ну, тебе и ему еще повезло, – улыбнулась Сьюзен. – Первого юношу, которого Питер застал целующим меня, наш брат здорово побил. Определенно, Питер стал более сдержанным с тех пор.

– Да, но, ручаюсь, он уже послал Эдмунда разобраться с моим нынешним поклонником, – Люси легла на землю, широко раскинув руки и нежась под теплыми солнечными лучами. – Вот Эдмунд по-настоящему вредный, и я не хочу, чтобы он даже приближался к Стефану. Тот пригласил меня прогуляться с ним сегодня после обеда. Он такой милый…

– Не волнуйся, Люси, – попыталась успокоить сестру Сьюзен. – Я видела Стефана и уверена, что он и мухи не обидит. Они не будут очень суровы по отношению к нему.

– Ты так думаешь? – с надеждой спросила Люси, и Сьюзен кивнула.

– Я знаю, – твердо ответила она.

* * *

Определенно, в том, чтобы свести подлеца и негодяя вместе, что-то есть. Если они не убьют друг друга, то станут друзьями, и будут дополнять друг друга, развивая свои худшие черты, пока не превратятся в по-настоящему ужасную пару. Таким образом, Эдмунд и Логан были просто созданы друг для друга: вдвоем они безбожно дразнили и запугивали, убеждали и потворствовали, развлекались и сеяли хаос, прикладывая к этому все свои силы.

Бедного Стефана они нашли на конюшне, когда тот седлал для прогулки коня. И они были безжалостны.

Люси не знала, что Эдмунд и Логан сказали ее поклоннику и, самое главное, что они при этом сделали, но когда она пришла на свидание к Стефану, она увидела, что некогда милый и застенчивый юноша начал заикаться и превратился в комок нервов. И уже через несколько минут бедняга сбежал от Люси, оставив недоуменную и немного обиженную девушку одну. У королевы не заняло много времени понять, что с ним случилось, и она решительно ворвалась в комнату к смертельно уставшему Верховному королю, который как раз дремал.

* * *

– Питер! – воскликнула она, и ее брат быстро сел, с удивлением услышав в голосе сестры гневные нотки. Люси никогда не сердилась. – Что ты сказал Стефану?

– М-м-м? – Питер сонно поморгал и потер лоб. – Что, Лу?

– Стефан. Что ты ему сказал? Ему было страшно просто сидеть возле меня и разговаривать со мной!

Люси подошла к дивану и встала перед ним, уперев руки в бока.

– А-а-а… Да. Хорошо, – решил Питер и, поняв, что все в порядке, снова лег и закрыл глаза.

– Питер! Это нечестно, – Люси топнула ногой, и ее голос начал дрожать. – Он мне нравится, а ты думаешь, что я ужасна…

– Никто не думает, что ты ужасна, дорогая сестра. Для этого ты слишком очаровательна, – не услышав от нее ответа, король открыл один глаз и тяжело вздохнул, увидев, что она надула губы. – Иди сюда, – сказал он Люси.

Но девушка только еще сильнее надулась. Питер застонал, сел на диване и, взяв сестру за руку, потянул ее на себя, застав сесть рядом. Не будучи человеком, который легко просыпается, он несколько раз зевнул и потянулся.

– Так почему ты на меня злишься?  – поинтересовался он наконец, зная по опыту общения со Сьюзен, что лучше спросить об этом напрямую, чем попросту тратить время, догадываясь самому – все равно у него это никогда не получалось.

У Питера был такой усталый голос, что гнев Люси мгновенно улетучился. Но ее чувства по-прежнему были задеты.

– Я не злюсь, – печально сказала девушка, глядя на свои колени. – Но он мне нравился. Как и тот юноша из Орландии.

– Ты заслуживаешь большего, Лу, – заверил ее Питер, ободряюще пожав ей руку. – И тебе вовсе не обязательно влюбляться в первого попавшегося парня.

Люси шмыгнула носом и закрыла лицо руками, неразборчиво что-то пробормотав.

– Что такое, Лу? – мягко спросил Питер. – Лу?

– Я сказала, что я не Сьюзен, Питер, – тихо сказала она, и ее брат явственно услышал боль в ее голосе. – Я знаю, что большинство тех мужчин, что просят у тебя моей руки, поступают так только потому, что их отвергла Сьюзен. И я знаю, что ты пытаешься скрыть это от меня, но я давно уже это поняла, я же дурочка. А еще я знаю, что у меня должно было бы быть больше поклонников.

– Люси…

Питер не знал, что сказать, потому что она была права. И дело было не в том, что Люси некрасива, вовсе нет –  просто, как она верно заметила, она не Сьюзен.

___________________

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Питер Люси, укрывая ее одеялом и ложась поверх него рядом с сестрой.

Лежавшая на большой кровати и закутанная в одеяло так, что наружу торчала только ее голова и руки, девочка казалась совсем крошечной. И она все еще обнимала Питера, что не слишком нравилось его раненому плечу.

– Мне сегодня было очень страшно, – прошептала Люси.

Питер убрал с ее лица прядь волос, лезших ей в глаза.

– Ну, нам всем было, чего бояться, – признался юноша.

– А что было самым страшным для тебя? – спросила младшая королева. – Когда в конце ты остался совсем один?

Питер улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Нет. Вообще-то, к тому времени я был страшно зол: больше всего я хотел попасть домой, а они пытались мне помешать сделать это.

– Ты такой храбрый, – улыбнулась в ответ Люси, гордо глядя на брата.

Ее слова и улыбка, которые нужны были Питеру больше, чем он готов был признаться своим родным, обрадовали короля: не потому что так он тешил свое самолюбие, а потому что это давало ему силы жить и действовать дальше.

– Я вовсе не храбрый, Лу, – сказал он, – просто мне было, что терять, а я к этому не готов.

Некоторое время они молчали, и Питер подумал было что Люси уснула. Он осторожно разомкнул объятия, встал и задул свечи, стоявшие у изголовья кровати. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но его остановил голос Люси.

– А для меня самым страшным было, когда ты спешился и приказал коню уезжать без тебя, – прошептала в темное девочка. – Я сказала ему, чтобы он вернулся к тебе, но он меня не послушался.

– Почему именно это было самым страшным? – поинтересовался Питер, хотя он уже знал ответ.

– Я ненавижу оставлять тебя одного в опасности. Я просто не представляю, как я могу это сделать.

Люси была еще ребенком, но сейчас она говорила как взрослая, и Питер вернулся к кровати и поцеловал сестру в лоб.

– Побудь немного со мной.

И он выполнил эту просьбу.

_______________

Его звали Джона[1], и ему очень понравилась младшая королева. В очередной раз встретившись с молодым солдатом позади конюшни, Люси решила, что он ей тоже очень нравится. Джона появился в ее жизни вскоре после того, как Эдмунд заставил сбежать Стефана (Люси была смущена тем, что обвинила в этом Питера, и еще больше – тем, что Верховный король ей это позволил). Он был красив, почти так же, как и те мужчины, что обычно добивались Сьюзен, но он совершенно на них не походил. Почему? Потому что когда старшая королева входила в комнату, Джона в отличие от всех остальных, не поворачивал голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, а продолжал  улыбаться Люси. Всегда вежливый и почтительный, он знал, как рассмешить младшую королеву, которая таяла от его поцелуев. Он был новичком в Кэр-Паравале – один из множества дворцовых стражников, но он знал, как привлечь внимание Люси, которая, не считая себя выше простых людей, дала ему шанс. И теперь, когда Джона считал, что завоевал расположение королевы, он делал все возможное, чтобы его не потерять.

– Джона, пусти, – выдохнула Люси, впрочем, вовсе не желая, чтобы он это сделал, поскольку в данный момент юноша целовал ее шею. – Я должна вернуться, сегодня мы ужинаем в большом зале. Ты же знаешь, что произошло, когда я в последний раз опоздала на ужин, встречаясь с тобой.

Джона хмыкнул и легонько погладил ее по бедрам, словно намекая на то, что он способен гораздо на большее, нежели обыкновенные поцелуи, если она ему это позволит.

– Я не боюсь короля, – твердо сказал Джона. – Его удары и вполовину не так сильны, как ему кажется.

Люси хихикнула, а затем вздохнула, когда юноша снова ее поцеловал. Она мгновенно забыла, о чем они только что разговаривали, и вспомнила об этом, только когда они прервали поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха.

– Лучше, чтобы Эд этого не слышал. Думаю, до сих пор он сдерживался и не причинял тебе вреда, но у него не займет много времени передумать. А теперь извини, мне надо идти.

– Я еще увижу тебя сегодня? – тихо спросил Джона Люси, взял ее лицо в ладони и поцеловал в лоб, отчего девушка просто растаяла.

– М-м-м?

– Сегодня вечером, моя дорогая королева? – настаивал Джона. – Вы придете сюда ко мне сегодня вечером?

– Хорошо, – сдалась Люси под его взглядом. Наверняка даже у Сьюзен не было ни одного поклонника, который _так_ смотрел бы на нее.

– Обещаешь? – умоляюще спросил Джона, похожий в этот момент на грустного щенка.

Люси рассмеялась, глядя на него, и бросилась ему на шею.

– Клянусь, мой дорогой сэр, – сказала младшая королева, крепко обняла Джону и отстранилась от него. – Но сейчас мне правда пора. Если я снова опоздаю, тебе придется иметь дело не с Эдмундом, а с Питером.

Услышав это, Джона поежился. Люси ухмыльнулась, поцеловала его в щеку и направилась к выходу из конюшни, но тут же оглянулась на молодого человека, и тот подмигнул ей. Уверенная в том, что она – самая счастливая девушка во всем мире, Люси, подобрав юбки, побежала мимо лошадей, когда услышала звон колоколов, свидетельствующий о том, что ужин уже начался. Младшая королева перепрыгивала сразу через две ступеньки, и замедлила шаг только когда поравнялась с иностранным дипломатом. Люси сделала вежливый книксен, дипломат уважительно поклонился в ответ, и как только он скрылся за углом, девушка снова побежала.

Она почти добралась до Большого зала, когда внезапно к ней присоединился светловолосый мужчина, которому достаточно было просто быстро идти, чтобы не отставать от почти бегущей Люси.

– Снова опаздываете, королева Люси? – насмешливо спросил Логан.

Девушка улыбнулась лучшему другу своего брата.

– Нет, это ужин начался раньше, – с показной высокомерностью сказала королева. – Мне следует сделать им выговор.

Логан рассмеялся, а затем взял под руку, заставив замедлить шаг. Сначала Люси не поняла, зачем он это сделал, а затем густо покраснела, поняв, что он вытаскивает соломинку из ее волос.

– Я сам никогда не мог устоять перед тем удовольствием, что может принести пребывание на сеновале, Ваше Величество, но, возможно, _вам_ стоит быть более осторожной? – небрежно сказал Логан с лукавым блеском в глазах. – Верховный король заживо сдерет шкуру с мальчишки, если застанет вас вместе.

– Как вы узнали? – ахнула Люси, почувствовав, что другой мужчина взял ее под вторую руку.

– Мы знаем абсолютно все, дорогая сестра, – ухмыльнулся Эдмунд, провожая ее к двери в Большой зал. – И я изрядно проголодался, пока ждал тебя, так что хотя бы попробуй выглядеть прилично, Лу.

– Я _выгляжу_ прилично, – с возмущением заявила Люси и залилась румянцем. – О боже, Питер знает?

– Ну, если парень не станет распускать руки, как он и делал до сих пор, Питер не узнает, – прошептал Эдмунд на ухо сестре, когда они вошли в зал.

Логан, как обычно игнорируя свое низкое происхождение, направился с ними к главному столу.

– Ты несносен, Эд, – решила Люси, но довольно улыбнулась тому, что брат решил сохранить ее секрет. – Но я все равно тебя люблю.

Эдмунд шутовски поклонился и отодвинул ее кресло, помогая сестре сесть за стол и сознательно не обращая внимания на те взгляды, что бросали на них Питер и Сьюзен.

– А я люблю, когда вы не опаздываете, – усмехнулся Питер, поднял стакан вина и по традиции сделал глоток, что служило сигналом того, что все могут начать наконец ужин. – Сью просто ужасна, когда она голодна.

– Эй!

Сью показала Питеру язык: так быстро, что никто кроме Люси этого не заметил. Впрочем, судя по широкой улыбке на лице Логана, тот тоже видел, как старшая королева позволила себе нарушить правила приличия. Он подмигнул Люси и сел на другом конце стола, рядом с раздраженным Тумнусом (фавн всегда прикладывал немалые усилия, чтобы рассадить всех в соответствии со статусом, но у людей была поразительная способность делать все наоборот…).

Несмотря на опоздание Люси, Эдмунда и Логана, Питер был в хорошем настроении, хотя младшая королева задавалась вопросом: как долго сохранялось бы его хорошее расположение духа, если бы она появилась на ужине с соломой в волосах? Вероятнее всего, он немедленно помчался бы разбираться с Джоной, и почему-то это заставило Люси улыбнуться. Ей нравилось иметь заботливого старшего брата, но только в том случае, если тот мужчина, от которого он пытался ее защитить, мог дать сдачу. Эдмунд краем глаза с усмешкой наблюдал за Люси. Он знал, что теперь она была ему должна. Когда он в последний раз прикрывал ее, она целую неделю стирала его одежду. Это вызвало немалый переполох среди слуг и послужило источником неиссякаемого веселья для самого Эдмунда, чьи туники в те дни были особенно грязными.

Как правило, торжественные ужины в Кэр-Паравале проходили приятно и весело, но в этот раз Люси не переставала ерзать и вертеться, с нетерпением ожидая окончания сего мероприятия, после чего она сможет пойти туда, где она больше всего хотела сейчас оказаться.

– Как тебе эта идея, Лу?

Люси вдруг осознала, что Питер разговаривает с ней, и резко подняла голову, мило зардевшись оттого, что все остальные поняли, что брат прервал ее мечтания.

– Какая именно? – спросила она, покраснев еще больше, когда Эдмунд открыто засмеялся над ней, а Питер терпеливо улыбнулся, обменявшись взглядом со Сьюзен.

– Я спрашивал, не хочешь ли ты сегодня поиграть в карты? – повторил Питер. – Ты просила об этом с момента возвращения Эдмунда, но у всех у нас не было времени. Сегодня, однако, я отменил пару дел, и мы можем наконец это сделать.

Питер был так доволен тем, что сумел освободить вечер, чтобы выполнить просьбу Люси, что у той не хватило духа отказаться. И поэтому после ужина они играли в карты, Эдмунд и Логан пытались научить этому Сьюзен, и все пили больше вина, чем обычно и чем следовало бы. Люси так веселилась, глядя на то, как Сью постоянно забывает правила, особенно после каждого нового бокала вина, что почти забыла о том, что она пообещала Джоне встретиться с ним. Уже было довольно поздно, когда она пожелала своим родным спокойной ночи и незаметно выскользнула из замка.

В конюшне горел приглушенный свет, и у Люси дрогнуло сердце, когда она поняла, что Джона, должно быть, все еще ждет ее. Но когда она зашла внутрь, то услышала два голоса. Инстинкт заставил ее притормозить и послушать, прежде чем подходить к невидимым ей собеседникам.

– Ты сказал, что она будет здесь, – сказал незнакомый Люси резкий мужской голос, приглушенный топотом копыт лошадей, переступающих по застланному соломой полу. – Уже почти полночь.

– Она пообещала, а она всегда держит слово. Отвратительное благородство. Она придет, иначе она дала бы знать, что не сможет.

Это сказал Джона, но его голос вовсе не был похож на тот приятный мягкий голос, которым он обычно разговаривал _с_ Люси: сейчас, когда он говорил _о_ ней, он звучал довольно мерзко.

– Это плохая идея, парень. Если Верховный король узнает…

– Не узнает, пока не будет слишком поздно.

Тут Люси поняла, что что-то не так и что, вероятно, ей надо как можно быстрее уйти отсюда. Она повернулась, чтобы убежать, и уткнулась в чью-то широкую грудь. Королева ахнула от испуга, когда ее схватили большие руки, и одна из них зажала ей рот. Девушка отчаянно пыталась освободиться, она пиналась, кусалась и сумела ослабить хватку. За ее спиной раздались крики, когда она побежала к двери, на ходу вытаскивая кинжал, подаренный ей Санта-Клаусом. Люси открыла было рот, чтобы предупредить стражу, но кто-то схватил ее сзади и накинул на лицо какую-то тряпку, от который исходил такой отвратительно сладкий запах, что королевы тут же закружилась голова. В отчаянии она принялась размахивать кинжалом, но ее руку резко вывернули, и Люси выронила оружие.

– Ну уж нет, даже не думай, – прорычал ей кто-то в ухо, и несмотря на боль и страх, у нее упало сердце, когда девушка поняла, что это был Джона.

Еще ни разу в жизни она не ощущала себя такой дурой. А затем на нее опустилась темнота, и Люси уже больше ничего не чувствовала.

* * *

Люси пропала.

На конюшне была обнаружена записка, приколотая к стенке стойла кинжалом Люси. Густая рыжая борода гнома, нашедшего эту записку и принесшего ее Верховному королю, который завтракал в это время со Сьюзен, была мокрой от слез. Быстро прочитав записку, Питер, мгновенно пришедший в ярость, скомкал ее и приказал закрыть замок и обыскать его сверху донизу, а котов отправил прочесать страну. Но в глубине души король знал, что они не найдут Люси: никто не видел ее со вчерашнего вечера, а значит, с ее исчезновения прошло слишком много времени. А еще Верховный король послал за единственным человеком, который мог помочь ему все исправить.

Король Эдмунд расправил смятую бумажку, положил ее на стол и мрачно посмотрел на брата.

– В послании сказано, что ты должен идти к ним один, Питер, – напряженно сказал он. – Я знаю это место, там невозможно устроить засаду. Это побережье, и у нас не получится подвести ни один корабль более-менее близко так, чтобы его не заметили. Кроме того, там нет ни одного дерева или валуна, за которыми можно было бы спрятать лучников. А ближайшая к этому месту роща слишком далеко, чтобы мы могли ей воспользоваться. Они написали, чтобы если ты возьмешь с собой кого-либо еще, они отрежут Люси голову и оставят ее тебе, как наказание за твою трусость.

Все это Питер уже знал, и это – помимо того, что он так крепко вцепился в столешницу, что костяшки его пальцев побелели – было одной из причин, по которой у него дрожали руки. На опрокинутом лице короля ходили желваки.

– В таком случае я пойду один, – прорычал он.

– Это ловушка, ты должен понимать… – начал было Эдмунд, но его прервал крик Питера, который в ярости опрокинул стол, отчего вазы и бумаги, лежавшие на нем, полетели на пол.

– Мы говорим о Люси! – взревел Верховный король.

Сьюзен поморщилась, услышав звон разбившегося стекла, но промолчала. Питер даже не пытался контролировать себя, и они никогда не видели его таким, даже когда он услышал о том, как Рабадаш обращался со Сьюзен в Ташбаане. Верховного короля трясло.

– Я должен пойти, даже если это ловушка, – прошипел он.

– Тогда мы пошлем за тобой лучников.

– Нет! И это, черт побери, приказ, Эдмунд. Не смей этого делать!

Взъерошив волосы, Питер, с дикими глазами, принялся мерить шагами комнату.

– Я должен серьезно отнестись к их угрозам, и я не могу… нет, я не позволю, чтобы ей был причинен вред из-за попытки обеспечить мою безопасность. Никаких лучников, вообще никого. Я поеду туда один и верну Люси.

– Что, если они и тебя похитят? – продолжал настаивать на своем Эдмунд, не собираясь отступать? – Что тогда? Ты чертов Верховный король, Питер. Ты не может отправиться туда без защиты. Давай я пойду вместо тебя. Если со мной что-то и случится, это будет не так плохо, как если что-то произойдет с тобой.

– Ничего не случиться ни с кем из вас! – рявкнул Питер, и его неприкрытый гнев вызвал слезы на глазах Сьюзен.

Эдмунд закусил губу, пытаясь подавить собственное раздражение. Наконец он коротко кивнул.

– Что от меня требуется, брат? – тихо спросил он, снова становясь послушным солдатом своего короля.

Питер резко тянул в себя воздух, стараясь взять себя в руки.

– Не знаю, – хрипло признался он. – Все, что я знаю: я должен вернуть Люси.

– Ты веришь мне в том, что я не подвергну ее еще бóльшему риску, чем сейчас? Тогда позволь мне расставить людей и зверей так, чтобы они могли помочь нам схватить мерзавцев, если они похитят тебя.

Эдмунд замолк и нерешительно взглянул на Сьюзен, которая, заметив этот взгляд, поняла, что ее младший брат хочет, чтобы она ушла. Однако королева лишь упрямо задрала подбородок и отказалась двинуться с места. Эдмунд вздохнул и продолжил:

– Раз ты решил выполнить их требования и пойти в одиночку, они с легкостью могут уложить тебя одним единственным выстрелом, едва ты приблизишься к месту встречи. Но мое нутро подсказывает мне, что они хотят чего-то бóльшего, нежели твоя голова, иначе они действовали бы более хитро. Они наверняка попытаются схватить тебя и сбежать. Наши корабли самые быстрые в мире, и если негодяи попробуют удрать с тобой, мы увидим, куда они направляются, и пустимся в погоню. И если ты еще будешь жив, я намереваюсь поймать их в их же собственную ловушку.

– Самое главное – возьми Люси и уведи ее оттуда, – приказал Питер, сузив глаза. – А после этого я сам о себе позабочусь. И да поможет им Аслан, если хоть один волос упал с ее головы…– расстроенный Верховный король покачал головой. – Но хотел бы я знать, что она делала на конюшне так поздно.

Эдмунд еще больше помрачнел, и в его глазах появилась отвращение и ненависть к самому себе.

– Она встречалась с Джоной, молодым стражником. Я думал, он безвреден: казалось, он действительно влюблен в Люси. Это моя вина – я не разглядел его намерений… А Люси никогда не верит в то, что тот, кто ей нравится, может быть опасен, – Эдмунд прищурился. – Когда я до него доберусь, я вспорю ему живот и буду смотреть, как он медленно и мучительно умирает.

– Если только я не доберусь до него первым, – проворчал Питер, положив руку на эфес меча.

Это будет не первый раз, когда он сделает подобное, защищая свою семью. И хотя убийство из мести противоречило его натуре, если они причинили Люси хоть малейший вред…

– И все же я предпочел бы, чтобы ты позволил мне пойти вместо тебя, – прошептал Эдмунд. – Ты нужен стране больше чем я. Ты ведь можешь не выбраться живым, брат.

Питер сжал Эдмунду плечо, так сильно, что менее сильный человек упал бы на колени.

– Нет, я не изменю своего решения. Я не собираюсь рисковать жизнью Люси, и она стоит того, чтобы за нее умереть. Что до всего остального – делай, как знаешь, Эдмунд. Я выезжаю через час и ни секундой позже.

Верховый король снял руку с плеча брата и вышел из комнаты, ни разу не оглянувшись.

– Эд… – у Сьюзен дрогнул голос.

Младший король лишь покачал головой.

– Как бы ты этого не хотела, я не могу сделать так, чтобы все сразу наладилось, Сью, – буркнул Эдмунд. – Бери свой лук. Если кто и может попасть в цель с такого дальнего расстояния, так это ты.

Сьюзен молча встала и последовала за братом, чувствуя, как ускользает время.

* * *

Верный своему слову, Питер ждал ровно час, прежде чем оседлать лошадь и поскакать в сторону южного побережья. К тому времени Эдмунд уже покинул замок, взяв с собой Сью и две дюжины лучников. Что бы он ни планировал, он держал это при себе, вероятно, опасаясь, что Питер запретит ему. Они были в неравном положении: Эдмунд должен был спасти брата и сестру, в то время как Питеру больше повезло – ему необходимо было выручить только сестру.

День выдался солнечным и ясным, и этот факт вызывал у Питера отвращение. Даже крохотное облачко могло бы помочь, но вместо этого теплое нарнийское солнце светило королю прямо в лицо, заставляя скакуна под ним, шедшего неторопливой рысью вдоль скалы, обильно потеть. Эдмунд пытался убедить брата поехать на говорящем коне, но Питер отказался. Он очень любил свою сестру, но понимал, что любое разумное существо, которое будет рядом с ним в этой ситуации, неизбежно подвергается риску, и, несмотря на всю свою любовь к Люси, Питер не мог пожертвовать чьей-то жизнью, чтобы спасти ее. Она возненавидит его за это. Свою жизнь, однако, он готов был отдать за нее без сожалений и колебаний.

Питер даже не пытался думать о том, каковы его шансы на то, чтобы выжить. Он лишь молился об удачном спасении Люси, а потом пусть будет, что будет. Верховный король сдерживал своего бегущего рысью коня настолько, насколько ему только позволяло его нетерпение: животное должно было оставаться свежим, чтобы благополучно отвезти назад Люси, или же, если Питеру повезет, их обоих. Он чувствовал себя голым без Риндона, не висевшего, как обычно, на боку, и единственным утешением короля был маленький кинжал, спрятанный в голенище правого сапога. Любой, кто приблизится к Питеру настолько близко, чтобы увидеть оружие, получит удар в лицо каблуком.

У Питера ушло два часа, чтобы достичь побережья, и едва король оказался на возвышенности, он увидел пришвартованный недалеко от берега чужой корабль. И это было плохо: раз он видит корабль неприятелей, они наверняка заметят нарнийские корабли. А это означало, что если их гребцы достаточно быстры, то корабль скроется из вида еще до того, как Эдмунд успеет дать сигнал своим людям пуститься в погоню. Кем бы ни были враги, они хорошо подготовились. В соответствии с требованиями похитителей и данным Эдмундом словом, когда Верховный король подъехал к ожидающим его всадникам, в пределах видимости не было ни одного нарнийца. Похитители держали молодую девушку в королевском одеянии, чье симпатичное личико, залитое слезами, было почти полностью скрыто золотисто-каштановыми волосами. Питер развел руки, демонстрируя, что он безоружен, и сердце его бешено забилось. Если только они причинили ей вред….

Люси подняла голову, посмотрела в глаза Питеру, и в его жилах застыла кровь.

 

* * *

– Что происходит? – требовательным шепотом спросила Сьюзен, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь листву группу людей вдалеке.

Она держала лук наготове, но девушка прекрасно знала, что даже она не сможет сделать удачный выстрел с такого расстояния. Всадники были слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть выражение их лиц, не говоря уже о том, чтобы услышать, о чем идет разговор, и выстрелить означало подвергнуть риску жизни Питера и Люси, ведь Сьюзен могла промахнуться. Позади старшей королевы стояли несколько нарнийских лошадей, готовые в любой момент сорваться с места и направиться на выручку к своим королю и королеве; будучи разумными существами, кони не издавали тех животных звуков, которые могли бы выдать врагам присутствие нарнийцев.

– Замолкни Сью, я пытаюсь понять, в чем дело, – Эдмунд поморщился, глядя на то, как Питер спешился и отошел на несколько шагов от своего коня.

Руки Люси, по всей видимости, были связаны, и она низко наклонилась, когда, спотыкаясь, шагнула к жеребцу брата. Верховный король не сводил глаз с мужчин, стоявших перед ним.

– Что-то не так, – прорычал Логан, который приник к земле рядом с Эдмундом.

Младший король крепко сжимал эфес меча и не отрываясь смотрел вперед, судорожно анализируя ситуацию. Люси, со связанными руками, как могла вскарабкалась на коня. К этому времени Питер также позволил себя связать. Когда Люси пришпорила коня и поскакала к замку, Логан выругался, а Эдмунд вскочил на ноги.

– Стреляй, Сью, стреляй! – крикнул младший король, глядя на то, как его брата тащат к морю. – Это не Люси!

– Что? – воскликнула выстрелившая Сьюзен.

Стрела едва не задела Питера и вонзилась в ногу одного из его похитителей, хотя королева целилась в грудь. Эдмунд не ответил сестре, вместо этого он пронзительно свистнул. Три гепарда промчались мимо них, но не к лодке, а через поле. Они были самыми быстрыми созданиями в Нарнии, и Эдмунд расставил посты котов по всей дороге к тому месту на побережье, вблизи которого ждали сигнала наиболее стремительные корабли нарнийского флота, расположенные так, чтобы их не увидели неприятели. Эстафета гепардов была наилучшим вариантом для скорейшего призыва о помощи.

Логан уже оседлал одного из нарнийских коней, и когда они вместе с другим жеребцом поравнялись с Эдмундом, король вскочил на второго скакуна. Стрелы Сьюзен пролетали над их головами до тех пор, пока Логан, Эдмунд и остальные не приблизились к похитителям настолько, что королева вынуждена была прекратить стрелять из опасения ранить кого-либо из своих. Эдмунд сыпал проклятиями, когда они достигли берега, обнажив мечи, – он уже понимая, что они опоздали: Питера затащили в трюм и корабль поспешно вышел в открытое море. И Эдмунду и его товарищам ничего не оставалось, кроме как беспомощно наблюдать, как судно без единого опознавательного знака, миновав прибрежные скалы, повернуло и направилось на северо-восток, унося на своем борту Верховного короля Нарнии.

– Черт побери! – не переставал зло ругаться спешившийся Эдмунд, принимаясь мерить шагами пляж.

– Люси никогда бы не оставила его, – сказал Логан скорее самому себе, чем Эдмунду, слушая, как его друг бранится, используя выражения обоих миров – Земли и Нарнии, смысла некоторых из которых не знал даже Логан.

К тому времени, как к ним приблизилась королева Сьюзен, которую подвез один из кентавров, Эдмунд как раз обзывал Питера идиотом всеми возможными словами, которые только мог вспомнить.

– Эд, прекрати это, – приказала Сьюзен. – Это не вернет Питера. Как ты понял, что это не Люси?

– Потому что Лу слишком умна, чтобы поскакать прямиком в замок, – проворчал Эдмунд. –  Она не могла не догадаться, что мы прячемся в роще. И она в любом случае не бросила бы Питера одного, потому что она чересчур храбра, чтобы сделать это, невзирая на любые его просьбы и приказы. Какого черта Питер пошел с ними? Он не мог не увидеть, что это не Лу…

– Сколько времени понадобиться  нашим кораблям, чтобы добраться сюда? – спросил Логан.

Эдмунд застонал, провожая взглядом судно, на котором находился Верховный король.

– Слишком долго. Все, что мы можем сейчас сделать: ждать и надеяться, что Питер знает, что делает.

Сьюзен дотронулась до руки Эдмунда и крепко ее сжала. Несмотря на свой собственный страх, она попыталась утешить его.

– Когда дело касается Люси, он всегда знает, что делает, – мягко сказала старшая королева.

* * *

Верховный король понятия не имел, что он делал.

«Это нелепо», – не переставал думать Питер. Он стоял, не двигаясь, уже около часа, и дрожал от холода, прекрасно зная, что Эдмунд и его люди находятся в данный момент наверху, прямо над Питером и его похитителями. Когда старший Пэвенси оказался на борту вражеского корабля, его развязали и бросили за борт, – так, что этого не было видно с берега. Корабль дотащил на буксире Питера и двух его похитителей до прибрежных скал и уплыл, а мужчины спрятались в полузатопленных пещерах в скалах. И все то время, что они там скрывались, Питер по собственной воле держал рот на замке, и арбалетная стрела, направленная ему в голову была здесь совершенно ни при чем. Просто Питер прекрасно понимал, что в любом случае умрет, сейчас или потом, но Люси была до сих пор жива и сотрудничество Питера немало этому способствовало.

А нелепым было то, что было Питер мог сейчас крикнуть и позвать на помощь, тем более что к побережью подошли корабли нарнийского флота. Но за годы правления страной Верховный король многому научился, в том числе и не самым приятным вещам. К примеру, тому, что при правильном подходе любого человека можно разговорить. А еще, что большинство людей продадут родную мать, если сделать им по-настоящему больно, но на это требуется время. Питер не сомневался в том, что сможет получить информацию от тех двух мужчин, что стерегли его, но не был уверен, что ему удастся сделать это достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть спасти сестру.

Более молодой из мужчин был знаком Питеру, поскольку это он на протяжении последних недель крутился возле Люси. Верховный король уже решил, что Джона будет умирать долго и мучительно. Юноша, казалось, почувствовал намерения Питера и его мысли о том, чтобы дать знать о себе своим людям, однако вместо того, чтобы занервничать, Джона лишь ухмыльнулся.

– Кричи, если хочешь, Верховный король, – прошептал он, одной рукой держась за уступ на стене пещеры, а второй наставив на Питера арбалет. – Но если нас не будет в назначенное время на месте встречи, ее убьют. Она – ничто, наша цель – ты.

– Ваш корабль догонят, – прорычал Питер, впрочем, не очень громко. – И мой брат все поймет.

– К тому времени мы будем уже далеко, и он нас не найдет, – усмехнулся Джона и, понизив голос, добавил: – Конечно, если прежде ты сделаешь ничего такого, из-за чего нам придется прикончить Лу.

У Питера чесались руки стереть с лица Джоны эту ухмылку, он ненавидел юношу за то, что тот посмел так обмануть Люси и использовать ее подобным образом. Но король промолчал и занял себя обдумыванием тех способов, которыми он убьет этих двоих, когда настанет его время. А оно непременно настанет.

Никому их подданных Питера не пришло в голову заглянуть в пещеры, и нарнийский флот вскоре уплыл так же быстро, как и приплыл. Но прежде, чем выбраться из пещеры и добежать до рощи, стражники Питера еще некоторое время выжидали, пока не были окончательно уверены в том, что поблизости не осталось никого из людей Эдмунда. Как только Питер со своими похитителями оказались под сенью деревьев, старший из похитителей вдруг ударил короля в лицо, застав того врасплох. Питер упал на землю, и Джона пнул его ногой в живот, отчего у короля перехватило дыхание. Пока Питер неподвижно лежал на земле, Джона и его подельник обыскали его, чтобы убедиться, что он безоружен. Не найдя ничего, они заВели ему руки за голову, связали их, подняли Питера на ноги и потащили за собой.

– Где Люси? – требовательно спросил Питер, когда снова смог  дышать. – Где вы ее прячете?

– Королева отдыхает, ожидая нас, – сказал Джона, злобно толкнув Питера вперед. – Это все, что тебе нужно знать.

– Зачем вы это делаете? – продолжал настаивать Питер. – На кого вы работаете?

Любая полученная им информация могла помочь. К сожалению, напарник Джоны это понимал, потому что он схватил короля за шею и швырнул его на ближайшее дерево, о которое Питер удался лицом. Из его разбитого носа хлынула кровь, и монарх упал на колени, из-за всех сил пытаясь не потерять сознание, несмотря на то, что окружающий его мир вращался с бешеной скоростью. Мужчина, имени которого Питер не знал, присел перед королем на корточки, поднял ему голову и приставил к его горлу кинжал.

– Каждый раз, когда вы откроете рот, Ваше Величество, я буду отрезать от вас по кусочку, – хрипло сказал похититель с опасным блеском в глазах. – А потом – по три кусочка от нее. Так что будьте уверены в том, что задаете стоящие вопросы.

Питер с яростью посмотрел на него, но ничего не мог поделать.

– Поспешим, приятель, мы не на прогулке, – рявкнул Джона, снова поднимая Питера на ноги.

Товарищ бывшего дворцового стражника сплюнул и последовал за Джоной, при этом было очевидно, что он разочарован тем, что ему пришлось убрать кинжал от горла короля. Питер решил, что ему лучше заткнуться, но он продолжал пристально наблюдать за своими похитителями. Хриплый был левшой и немного хромал. Это могло дать Питеру преимущество. Джона вел себя излишне самоуверенно. И он был быстрым мечником, король помнил, как Лу однажды об этом упоминала. Если бы он только уделял больше внимания ее словам, когда она рассказывала о Джоне…

Они прошли несколько километров по лесу, пока снова не вышли к морю. И там, в небольшой бухточке, надежной скрытой от проходящих мимо судов, стоял корабль, настолько крошечный, что будь он чуть меньше, его смело можно было бы назвать лодкой. На его палубе стоял один единственный человек, который обнажил меч, услышав, чье-то приближение. Это был тархистанец, и он расслабился, увидев кто пришел.

– Как раз вовремя, – прорычал тархистанец, когда они зашли в воду. Джона и Хриплый вынуждены были тащить на себе Питера, поскольку, связанный король мог утонуть. – Она проснулась некоторое время назад, пришла в ярость и закатила истерику. Пришлось дать ей еще немного, чтобы заткнуть ее.

Едва оказавшись на палубе, основательно нахлебавшийся воды Питер отплевался и, несмотря на то, что чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, крикнул:

– Что вы сделали с моей сестрой?

И зашипел, когда Хриплый выхватил кинжал и полоснул им по щеке короля. Кровь немедленно окрасила стекавшую с Питера кровь в красный цвет.

– Мы просто утихомирили сучку. Один кусочек от тебя, три от нее, – ухмыльнувшись, повторил Хриплый, не обращая внимания на вопль ярости, вырвавшийся у Питера.

Король попытался броситься на Хриплого, но его снова повалили вниз. Джона наступил Питеру на горло, вонзив каблук в его связанные запястья.

– Не волнуйся, мы подождем, пока она придет в себя, прежде чем отрезать от нее куски. В самом деле, я полагал, что Верховный король Нарнии умнее, – с каждым словом Джона все глубже и глубже вонзал каблук. Питер чувствовал, как трещат его кости, но если мерзавец рассчитывал на то, что нарнийский правитель закричит, то для этого ему требовалось сделать что-нибудь посерьезнее. – Больше никаких вопросов, Ваше Величество. Отведите его вниз, надо убираться отсюда.

Тахристанец схватил Питера, который чувствовал себя как мешок с зерном, который слишком часто кидали туда-сюда. Боль в связанных руках была невыносимой, и хотя тархистанец обращался с королем не так грубо, как Джона и Хриплый, в том, как он по ступенькам стащил его под палубу и бросил в темное и дурно пахнущее помещение, не было ничего приятного. Корабль был таким маленьким, что внизу у него имелась лишь одна каюта, в углу которой стояла едва различимая койка. И на ней кто-то лежал. В первый раз с момента похищения Питер тихо вскрикнул и, едва держась на ногах, подошел к койке, на которой свернулась калачиком Люси, и упал перед ней на колени.

– Лу? Люси, ты меня слышишь?

Но девушка даже не шевельнулась, и сердце Питера ухнуло в пятки. Поскольку вокруг не было ничего подходящего, чем можно было бы перерезать веревки, которыми его связали, Питер неловко сбросил сапог и поморщился, когда спрятанный там кинжал со звоном упал на пол. Чтобы взять оружие, королю пришлось лечь на него, и все то время, что он пытался избавиться от пут, в его глазах стояли слезы из-за боли в руках. Наконец, после нескольких безуспешных попыток, Питеру удалось освободиться, и он с облегчением вздохнул, опуская вниз руки. Истерзанные мускулы болели так, что короля тошнило, и, дождавшись, когда тошнота пройдет, Питер снова подошел к койке.

– Лу, ты должна проснуться, – прошептал он и осторожно потряс сестру.

Но она не просто спала: даже в темноте Питер разглядел, что она была мертвенно бледной, и дышала поверхностно и прерывисто, настолько, что на мгновение ее брат даже подумал, что ее дыхание и вовсе остановилось.

– Что они сделали с тобой, милая? – тихо сказал Питер, чувствуя, как изменился характер качки корабля, когда тот вышел в открытое море.

Их с Люси шансы на то, чтобы с боем прорваться на палубу и, прыгнув за борт, доплыть до берега и спастись бегством, растаяли как дым. Впервые за долгое время Верховный король почувствовал горечь полного бессилия и беспомощности. И он сделал то единственное, что мог и что делал, сколько он себя помнил: одной рукой обняв Люси, а второй сжав кинжал, он встал между ней и остальным миром, защищая от него сестру.

Сидя в темное, Питер ждал.

__________

Питер ждал, пока Люси уснет: несмотря на то, что она ровно дышала, а ее глаза были закрыты, юноша знал, что она не спит. Он почти слышал, как она о чем-то напряженно думает.

– Что, Люси? – наконец спросил он – шепотом, на тот случай, если он все же ошибся, и Лу на самом деле уже заснула.

– Ты всегда знаешь, когда что-то не так, – слегка улыбаясь прошептала в ответ его сестра.

 Не всегда, – печально признался Питер. – Но мне известно, что в последнее время я не уделял тебе того внимания, что должен был бы.

– Ты беспокоился за нашего нового брата, – просто ответила Люси. – У него никогда не было семьи, и поэтому ему требуется много _братствования_.

– Не знал, что есть такое слово – _«братствование»_ , – хмыкнул Питер, меняя положение на более удобное, чтобы снять напряжение с раненой руки.

– М-м-м… оно стоит рядом со словом «гастроваскулярный».

– И я не подозревал, что он наш брат, – тихо сказал Питер. – Это ты так решила?

– Нет, ты. Разве ты сам еще этого не понял?

Услышав это, Питер улыбнулся и сжал ладошку Люси. Возможно, она была права: старший Пэвенси обращался с Каспианом точно так же, как со своими сестрами и братом.

– Ты слишком мала, чтобы быть такой мудрой, – произнес Верховный король полушутя-полусерьезно.

Люси осторожно дотронулась до плеча брата, стараясь не задеть его рану.

– Нет, я просто пытаюсь делать все, что в моих силах, – но ее голос звучал неуверенно, словно она сомневалась в этом. – Я не могу быть мудрой, потому что тебе постоянно приходится меня спасать. И иногда я ненавижу быть такой маленькой: я чувствую себя абсолютно беспомощной, когда что-то идет не так.

– У нас, взрослых, так тоже бывает. И не забывай о том, кто на самом деле нас всегда спасает, – ответил Питер, наклонился и поцеловал Люси в макушку. – Перестань думать, Лу, тебе надо поспать. Это приказ Верховного короля.

Девочка улыбнулась шутке, но продолжала молча держать Питера за руку. Она так и не ответила на его вопрос, но это было и не нужно – хотя Питер не слишком ее успокоил, она все равно почувствовала себя лучше, и ей потребовалось мало времени, чтобы наконец уснуть после столь тяжелого дня. Питер дождался этого, а затем прошептал ей на ухо:

– Маленькая ты или взрослая – я всегда тебя спасу, Лу.

Питер вложил в эту клятву всю свою душу. И девочка, находившаяся на зыбком пороге сна и яви, улыбнулась.

Она это знала

_______________________

Люси знала, что ему больно, хотя он и прилагал большие усилия, чтобы скрыть это.

Верховный король едва не заплакал, когда его сестра наконец очнулась, но она не поняла почему. Она не подозревала, что похитители превысили дозу наркотика, который дали королеве, чтобы утихомирить ее, и это чуть не убило Люси. Она также не имела понятия о том, что наркотик вызвал у нее судороги, отчего Питер совсем потерял голову. Та минута, когда Люси пришла в себя, стала самым счастливым моментом в его жизни. Убедившись, что пока здоровью Люси ничего не угрожает, Питер снова настроился на побег и тщательно осмотрел помещение, в надежде найти хоть что-нибудь, что поможет им бежать.

– Питер… – Люси нарушила тишину, которую просил ее хранить приникший к ухом к запертой двери Питер, надеясь таким образом узнать из разговоров похитителей, куда направляется корабль.

– Ш-ш-ш, Лу, – прошептал Верховный король и принялся ковырять кинжалом деревянную дверь вокруг замка – возможно, так им удастся выбраться отсюда?

Люси неловко поерзала на лежанке, пытаясь не обращать внимание на головную боль и прочие неприятные ощущения. Через некоторое время она снова не выдержала и позвала:

– Питер?

– Что? – он бросил на нее суровый взгляд, который ясно говорил, что Питер удивлен тем, что Люси настаивает на разговоре.

Девушка покраснела от смущения и опустила голову.

– Мне нужно в туалет… но его здесь нет, – это была самая унизительная ситуация в ее жизни, но Питер лишь сочувственно улыбнулся сестре.

– Ничего, мне тоже, – ответил он, и ее облегчение, читавшееся в ее глаза, стоило того, чтобы солгать. – Давай притворимся, что я не замечаю тебя, а ты – меня?

– Хорошо, – Люси энергично кивнула и отошла в самый дальний от брата угол.

Питер вздохнул, прекратил ковырять дверь, повернулся спиной к сестре и, услышав характерные звуки, постарался последовать ее примеру. Вообще-то, самого его подобного рода вещи не смущали: они с Люси были пленниками, а это не предполагает комфорт и удобства. Единственное, что его сейчас волновало – как сбежать и вернуться домой, но если это поможет Люси хоть немного почувствовать себя лучше…

– Фу, – пробормотала королева, когда и без того плохой запах в каюте стал еще хуже.

– Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, Лу, – небрежно сказал Питер и снова вернулся к своей задаче.

– Наверное… об этом никогда не пишут в романах.

– Ты читаешь слишком много романтических историй, сестра, – шутливо сказал Питер и, понизив голос, добавил: – Когда мы окажемся дома, напомни дать тебе книгу по стратегии.

– Как ты думаешь, куда они нас везут? – спросила Люси, снова сев на лежанку.

Питер промолчал, лишь пожав плечами в ответ, но у него были кое-какие идеи на этот счет. В настоящий момент он не был самым любимым иностранным правителем в Тархистане. Но сказать об этом Люси значило напугать ее, и поэтому Питер держал свои догадки при себе. Девушка подтянула колени к груди и обняла их.

– Это все моя вина, – грустно сказала она. – Мне следовало быть осторожнее.

– Разве то, что Рабадаш собирался вторгнуться в Орландию, – вина Сью? – возразил он, но вместо отрицательного ответа последовала долгая пауза.

– Да, думаю, в некотором роде это ее вина, – решила Люси. – Она доверяла ему, хотя не должна была этого делать. Я доверяла Джоне, но тоже не должна была этого делать. И вот к чему это привело. Ты в опасности, а все из-за того, что я глупая девчонка.

Питер собирался было ответить ей, но тут же пожалел о том, что этот разговор вообще состоялся, потому что как раз в эту минуту дверь открылась. И Верховный король решил воспользоваться этим шансом, рассудив, что похитители не ожидают, что он находится так близко к входу. Он схватился за дверную коробку по обе стороны двери, подпрыгнул и ударил ногами мужчину, стоявшего перед ним, сбив его на землю. Через секунду Питер скрылся из поля зрения Люси, и девушка вскочила с места и поспешила ему на подмогу. Однако, судя по всему, похитители уже одолели старшего Пэвенси, потому что Люси не успела еще добежать до лестницы, как Питера с нее столкнули и он скатился кубарем по ступенькам, врезался в сестру и повалил ее на пол. Откатившись в сторону, Питер застонал и попытался подняться.

– Не подходите к нему! – Люси, которая приобрела вертикальное положение быстрее брата, встала между ним и похитителями. Взглянув на нее, Хриплый, поигрывающий ножом, ухмыльнулся.

– Смотри-ка какая храбрая, – сказал старший из похитителей, – ничего, мы и не таких обламывали.

– Забудь пока про нее, нам нужен король, – приказал Джона, но Люси не собиралась так просто сдаваться.

Она бросилась на мужчин, стараясь ударить их так, как показывал ей Эдмунд. И она сумела как следует врезать Джоне, прежде чем Хриплый, который подкрался сзади, отшвырнул ее к стене. Ударившаяся головой Люси упала, и ей с трудом удалось сохранить сознание.

– Люси! – сквозь звон в ушах услышала Люси крик Питера и последовавший за ним  шум потасовки.

А затем королеву кто-то схватил за плечо, и ее потащили вверх по лестнице. Тархистанец, оставшийся на верхней палубе, был занят тем, что укреплял такелаж – на море поднялся сильной ветер, – и поэтому не успел вовремя отреагировать на появление разъяренного Верховного короля. Питер бросился на тархистанца, не забыв пригнуться, чтобы раскачивавшийся гик[2] не снес ему голову. Питер впечатал соперника в леер[3], и оба мужчины тут же вцепились в поручень, чтобы сохранить равновесие. К счастью, Питер хорошо дрался, и у него получилось одолеть тархистанца и выбросить его за борт. Но, к сожалению, к этому времени на палубу уже поднялись Джона и Хриплый, которого Питер, должно быть, все же умудрился ранить, поскольку у него на груди зияла довольно глубокая, сильно кровоточащая рана. И который был взбешен.

– Она за это заплатит, – рявкнул Хриплый.

Он и Джона, оба державшие обнаженные мечи, попытались обезоружить Питера, зайдя с боков, но Верховный король, который отступил к самому носу и заслонил спиной сестру, несмотря на боль в руках, крепко сжимал свой кинжал и был готов на все.

– До берега далеко? – спросил сквозь сжатые зубы Питер Люси. – Сможешь до него доплыть?

– Я… я не знаю, – Люси стояла, уткнувшись носом в спину брата и прижимаясь спиной к поручню леера, – бежать было некуда, только к берегу, но она едва могла его разглядеть вдали. – Думаю да.

– Тогда прыгай, Лу, и плыви, – прорычал Питер, и девушка вдруг заметила, что у него открылись старые раны, и он получил несколько новых в схватке с Хриплым и Джоной. Питер истекал кровью.

– Но ты не сможешь доплыть, Питер, ты погибнешь, – воскликнула Люси, прекрасно понимая, что так оно и будет: берег был слишком далеко, и она не была уверена, что сама сумеет достичь его, а ведь она, в отличие от Питера, не ранена. – Я не могу!

– Прыгай, Люси, – крикнул Питер, когда их похитители наконец решили атаковать и бросились на него.

– НЕТ! – крикнула в ответ Люси, и ее брат не понял, к кому было обращено ее «нет»: к набросившимся на него Джоне и Хриплому или же к нему самому как ответ на его приказ.

Впрочем, Питера это не слишком волновало. А что его действительно волновало, так это то, что от его кинжала сейчас было мало прока, и когда один из клинков неприятелей вошел в тело Питера, король в этом убедился. И это было чертовски больно. А потом он отключился.

* * *

Люси плакала. Она знала, что это ужасно трусливо с ее стороны, но она чувствовала себя такой беспомощной! Единственное, чего она сейчас хотела – исправить все, что произошло по ее вине. Но она ничего не могла сделать, потому что была привязана к мачте, так же, как и Питер, их руки были связаны одной веревкой, и Люси знала, что ее брат умирает – его раны кровоточили, а у нее не было возможности хоть чем-то ему помочь. Для того, чтобы хотя бы мельком взглянуть на Питера, Люси приходилось вытягивать шею, но она все равно не могла толком разглядеть брата, и в конце концов решила, что лучше уж совсем на него не смотреть, чем бросать мимолетные взгляды, которые ничего не давали. Люси не знала, как им спастись, и поэтому плакала.

– Все хорошо, Лу. Шшш, все хорошо, – Питер сказал это таким слабым голосом, что Люси расплакалась еще сильнее. – Все будет в порядке, милая.

– Ну, ты знаешь, как вести этот гребаный корабль в темноте? – орал Джона на Хриплого, который после драки с Питером выглядел изрядно потрепанным.

Корабль двигался в абсолютной темноте, единственным источником света на несколько миль вокруг была пара фонарей, висевших на мачте. Густой туман скрывал почти все звезды, за исключением нескольких наиболее ярких. Джона явно был в панике, что делало его еще опаснее, чем раньше.

– Тот, кто точно знал, как это делать, сейчас плывет за бортом!

– Сомневаюсь, что действительно _плывет_ … – мрачно проворчал Хриплый. – Я думаю, надо убить этих двоих, и дело с концом. Хочешь, чтобы нас перехватили в открытых водах с ними на борту?

– Они знают меня в лицо, – прорычал Джона и пнул Питера в раненый бок. Люси пронзительно закричала, но Джона не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания. – Они знаю, как я выгляжу! И моя жизнь ничего не будет стоить, если я не доставлю им его. Знаешь, сколько за него дадут? Нам просто надо дождаться утра и спокойно добраться до места встречи.

– Они уже наверняка сообразили, что мы их проВели, и к тому времени они нас поймают, – стоял на своем Хриплый. – Я не собираюсь умирать из-за твоей глупости.

– В таком случае ты мне больше не нужен, – огрызнулся Джона, и прежде чем Хриплый успел что-либо предпринять, его молодой подельник шагнул вперед и вонзил в него меч.

Увидев и услышав, как умирает этот ужасный человек, Люси посмотрела в глаза своего бывшего поклонника.

– Джона… – дрожащим голосом сказала она и постаралась взять себя в руки. – Джона, пожалуйста, ты можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь, но помоги Питеру. Высади его на берегу, и я обещаю, что я поручусь за тебя, защищу тебя…

Не договорив, Люси вскрикнула, потому что Джона внезапно стремительно подошел к мачте и наклонился к королеве. Схватив девушку за подбородок, он поднял ее голову и взглянул на королеву безумными глазами.

– Поучишься за меня? Защитишь меня? Ты – бесполезная маленькая идиотка! Ты ничто! – выкрикнул он и ударил ее наотмашь по лицу. Питер, привязанный с другой стороны мачты, тихо выругался.

Джона засмеялся и улегся на палубу, положив голову на колени Люси, как это часто делают искренние влюбленные.

– Пожалуйста… – прошептала Люси, пытаясь достучаться до Джоны, не сознавая, что в нем не было ничего от того мужчины которого, как она думала, она хорошо знала.

В кромешной темноте за бортом раздался крик чайки.

– Знаешь, от чего я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя, Люси? От того, насколько невероятно, по-идиотски ты наивна. Ты хоть представляешь, как легко мне было до тебя добраться? Странно, что до сих пор никто не воспользовался твоей доверчивостью. Клянусь, еще пара дней – и я залез бы тебе под юбку, королева ты или нет. Вообще-то, если все окончательно пойдет наперекоск, я еще успею это сделать…

Люси бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд и попыталась пнуть Джону, когда тот начал задирать ей юбку, но остановило юношу вовсе не это, а Питер.

– Я могу вести корабль. Я знаю навигацию. Но ты должен отпустить Люси, – едва слышно сказал Питер.

Джона издал хриплый смешок, но встал и обошел мачту, чтобы посмотреть на Верховного короля.

– Ты лжешь, – заявил Джона. В ответ Питер промолчал, пристально глядя в глаза своему похитителю. – Она умрет. В таком тумане она не найдет берег, даже ей хватит сил до него доплыть. Она утонет.

– Когда мы доберемся до места, тебе будет сложно контролировать двух пленников, – возразил Питер. – И либо ты изнасилуешь и убьешь ее потом, либо она утонет сейчас в попытке спастись. Последний вариант много лучше первого.

– И ты пожертвуешь ей вот так… – казалось, Джона не мог в это поверить. Но, тем не менее, он нагнулся и разрезал веревку, которая связывала руки Люси и Питера, зная, что освобожденный король слишком обессилен, чтобы броситься на него. – С другой стороны –  да какое мне дело? Плыви королева Люси и, умирая, не забывай, к чему привела твоя глупость.

Джона схватил Люси за руку и, игнорируя ее сопротивление, подтащил к борту корабля. Когда они остановились, Люси, по чьим щекам текли слезы, взглянула на брата.

– Я не хочу покидать тебя, – надтреснутым голосом прошептала она. – Пожалуйста…

– Все в порядке, Лу, – вздохнул Питер, и она могла поклясться, что в этот момент он чувствовал облегчение. – Верь мне. Просто плыви как можно быстрее.

– Питер… Прости меня… – договорить Люси не успела, потому что Джона толкнул ее, и она упала за борт.

Взвизгнув, Люси упала в воду, подняв столб брызг. Некоторое время было слышно, как она плывет, а затем все стихло. Джона ухмыльнулся, вновь услышав леденящий кровь крик чайки.

– Я умирал от желания сделать это с того момента, как с ней познакомился, – усмехнулся Джона, рывком поднял Питера на ноги и направил ему в грудь острие меча. – Мне никогда не нравились подобные невинные милашки, они отвратительно пресные.

Питер зло улыбнулся Джоне, радуясь, что Люси теперь вне досягаемости этого мерзавца.

– Знаешь, от чего я до сих пор не могу прийти в себя, Джона? – сказал Верховный король. Он пошатывался от большой потери крови, но глаза его грели триумфом. – От того, насколько невероятно, по-идиотски ты наивен.

И тут Джона почувствовал, как его шеи коснулась холодная сталь, но в руках Питера по-прежнему не было оружия. В тот же момент окружающая темнота рассеялась, словно бы солнце взошло раньше времени, и наполнилась огнями: нарнийский флот пришел спасти своего короля. Джона в страхе дернулся, но было уже поздно. Мужчина, стоявший позади него, мокрый с головы до ног, вцепился Джоне в волосы и швырнул его на палубу. Джона попытался было встать и побороться за свою жизнь, но Эдмунд выбил оружие у него из руки и встал ногой на лицо похитителя. Но младший король не успел сделать то, чего хотел сейчас больше всего на свете.

– Нет, – приказал Верховный король. Его трясло, и он тяжело опирался на мачту. – Не убивай его. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

Эдмунд готов был вытерпеть гнев брата, но нарушить его приказ, однако взглянув на Питера и увидев, в каком состоянии тот находится, Эдмунд выругался, оставил на время месть и подошел к Верховному королю. Палуба под ногами мертвенно бледного Питера была красной и скользкой от его крови.

– Пей, Пит, – мягко сказал Эдмунд, открыв бутылочку с чудодейственным бальзамом Люси и поднося ее ко рту брата (Эдмунд давно уже усвоил, что бальзам этот лучше всегда иметь при себе).

Как только раны Питера начали затягиваться, к нему стал возвращаться нормальный цвет лица, но все же Верховный король крепко держался за руку Эдмунда, чтобы не упасть.

– Почему ты так задержался? – хмыкнул Питер, и Эдмунд закатил глаза.

– Ну, если в следующий раз ты позволишь мне присутствовать при обмене заложниками, я найду тебя быстрее.

– Я же не сопротивлялся, когда они Вели меня к кораблю, – улыбнулся Питер, глядя, как его люди, как и Эдмунд промокшие насквозь, заполняют корабль. – Что еще тебе было нужно?

– Ха-ха, – мрачно сказал Эдмунд. – Я спишу твои слова на потерю крови.

– Лу?

– В порядке. Вымокла, беспокоится за тебя, но в порядке. Она отняла меч у одного из моих людей и собиралась плыть обратно, чтобы вызволить тебя.

Оба брата улыбнулись. Питер поморщился, когда они пошли к борту корабля, слишком быстро, на его взгляд. Возможно, ему стоит выпить еще каплю бальзама… Растрепанный блондин тащил Джону за тунику, чтобы переправить его на один из нарнийских кораблей, и не отказывал себе в удовольствии прикладывать его обо все предметы, что попадались на пути.

– Нам будет так весело с тобой, – весело сказал Логан, сделал пару шагов назад  и ударил Джону в лицо, сломав ему нос и отправив в нокаут.

– Логан, оставь нам немного веселья, в конце концов Лу наша сестра, – заметил Эдмунд.

Логан фыркнул и, взвалив на плечо их нового и _любимого_ пленника, понес его на «Зеркальную гладь», где их ждала Люси. Снова вздохнув, теперь уже удовлетворенно, потому что его сестра была в безопасности и все закончилось благополучно, Питер еще крепче оперся на Эдмунда.

– Идем, Эд. Пора домой.

* * *

Должно быть, в вино, которое дали Питеру на «Зеркальной глади» было подмешано что-то сильнодействующее, потому что когда он проснулся, то обнаружил, что лежит в своей кровати в Кэр-Паравале. Сонно моргая, он сел и увидел, что не один: рядом с его постелью расположилась Сьюзен, а в кресле в углу, свернувшись клубком, спала Люси.

– Ты нас напугал, – тихо сказала Сьюзен, заметив, что он проснулся, и положила на колени книгу, которую читала. – Весь замок стоял на ушах.

– Эдмунд все сделал правильно, обо всем догадался, – ответил Питер и поморщился из-за того неодобрительного взгляда, которым наградила его старшая королева.

– Тебе повезло, Питер, и ты это знаешь. Все это время ты был у нас под носом, но даже не дал нам знать об этом, – Питер посмотрел на Люси, желая убедиться, что с ней действительно все в порядке, и Сьюзен последовала его примеру. – Ты мог умереть.

– Она этого стоит, – коротко сказал Верховный король и снова лег. Сьюзен взяла его за руку –  молчаливое признание в том, что она действительно страшно за него переживала. – Все хорошо, Сью, я держал все под контролем.

– Как всегда, брат, – слегка улыбнулась Сьюзен, но ее улыбка исчезла, когда она снова взглянула на сестру.

– Как она? – тихо спросил Питер, зная, что Сьюзен понимает, что он имеет в виду.

Старшая королева печально покачала головой.

– Она… Она просто не знает, как можно **не доверять** людям, Питер. И она уверена, что это ее вина. Люси безумно тебя любит, и то, что из-за нее ты попал в беду, для нее ужаснее всего, – взволнованная Сьюзен закусила губу. – Она поклялась, что никому больше не разрешит за собой ухаживать. Лу не хочет снова рисковать тобой.

– Она передумает, – постарался ободрить Сьюзен Питер, но та лишь вновь покачала головой.

– Ты не видел ее, когда вы вернулись в замок. Она была… другой. И она никогда не забудет того, что произошло, это навсегда останется с ней.

– Питер? – Люси проснулась, вскочила с кресла и крепко обняла брата. – С тобой все в порядке? Ох, мне так жаль…

Ее слезы упали на плечо Питера, и он крепко обнял Люси в ответ, успокаивая ее.

– Все хорошо, Лу, все будет хорошо.

Он позволил ей выплакаться, в то время как Сьюзен тихо вышла из комнаты, обменявшись перед этим взглядом с братом. Сьюзен знала, какие опасности может таить в себе любовь, и защитила себя от этого. К сожалению, Люси узнала об этом весьма болезненным способом. И Питер сделал то, что было сейчас самым лучшим, самым правильным: он держал свою маленькую сестренку в объятиях, защищая ее от этого жестокого мира. Когда Люси, вдоволь наплакавшись, заснула, он погладил ее по голове и сказал то, что только и мог сказать после такого дня:

– Я люблю тебя, Лу.

\------------

– Я люблю тебя, Лу, – прошептал Питер и поцеловал сестру в лоб.

Затем он глубоко вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Пока он шел, по подсказке Стальных Копыт, к тронному залу, он настраивал себя на то, что может увидеть и услышать там все, что угодно, и надо быть к этому готовым. Вопли, доносившиеся из тронного зала, были хорошо слышны уже в коридоре: судя по всему, Каспиан опять бушевал, как, впрочем, и Сьюзен, кричавшая на тельмаринского короля и генерала Теннета.

– Прекратите! – в глазах Сьюзен стояли слезы, а Каспиан направил меч на генерала.

– Что здесь происходит? – требовательно спросил Питер, входя в зал.

Сьюзен немедленно повернулась к нему и, всхлипывая, бросилась ему на шею. Слушая рассказ расстроенной и раздраженной сестры обо всем, что произошло сегодня в замке, Питер следил за выражением лица Каспиана. И хотя тот явно постепенно остывал и приходил в себя, осознав степень огорчения Сьюзен, Питер не собирался его прощать – Каспиан слишком много натворил за один день.

– Я все улажу, Сьюзи, – пообещал Питер, думая о том, что он много раз за свою жизнь говорил эти слова, и будет повторять их снова и снова, столько, сколько понадобиться. Обычно, они предназначались Люси, но в этот раз его помощь требовалась Сьюзен, сломавшейся и позволившей взять над собой верх обстоятельствам, над которыми у нее не было власти, и связанным с ними негативными эмоциями. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, особенно учитывая характер Каспиана. Но, черт побери, неужели он действительно не понимает? Меньше всего им сейчас нужны были подобные происшествия… и если Каспиан не способен ни на что другое, Питеру придется принять несколько жестких решений за тельмаринского короля.

– Забери Люси из моей комнаты, отнеси к себе и не оставляй ее ни на минуту, – сказал Питер, чтобы отвлечь Сьюзен и переключить ее внимание. – Ей не стоит оставаться одной. Я все улажу, обещаю, – сказал он на ухо сестре и сжал ей руку, давая силы и помогая взять себя в руки.

Сьюзен хлюпнула носом, вытерла глаза, кивнула Питеру и улыбнулась ему дрожащими губами. Иногда он забывал, что Сьюзен, как и Люси, была его маленькой сестренкой.

Теннет внимательно наблюдал на нарнийскими королем и королевой, и Питер решил, что ему не нравится выражение лица генерала. Но с Теннетом он разберется позже, сначала он займется Каспианом. И Питер сомневался, что тельмаринскому королю понравится, то, что он от него услышит. Дождавшись, когда тронный зал покинут Сьюзен и следовавший за ней по пятам генерал, Верховный король пристально посмотрел в глаза Каспиану. У которого, очевидно, был не менее тяжелый и длинный день, чем у Питера. И который не подозревал, что он – новый брат Верховного короля.

Самое время ему об этом узнать.

 **Вставная глава: Эпилог**

В Кэр-Паравале не было темницы.

По крайней мере, если бы вы спросили королев Сьюзен и Люси или других обитателей замка, они бы сказали вам, что там нет темницы. Кэр-Параваль был средоточием тепла и дружбы, справедливости и доброты. А с теми, кто служил источником неприятностей для страны и ее жителей, поступали так, что им уже не требовалась тюрьма. Во всяком случае, так все думали.

Темницы в замке действительно не было, но имелись особые комнаты, и всякий нарниец, если он дорожил своей жизнью, любой ценой старался избежать попадания в эти комнаты. Но кое-кому это не удалось. Вообще-то, его поведение должно было неминуемо привести его к смерти, но Верховный король приказал арестовать юношу по имени Джона и держать его взаперти до тех пор, пока король не решит его судьбу. В этих комнатах могло быть на редкость скучно и неуютно, и в то время, как Верховный король размышлял, как ему поступить с Джоной, двое мужчин развлекались тем, что напоминали арестованному о его неблаговидных поступках.

Определенно, последние дни были не самыми лучшими в жизни Джоны.

– Кажется, он опять вырубился, – немного разочарованно сказал блондин и, взяв бывшего дворцового стражника за подбородок, поднял ему голову и принялся поворачивать ее из стороны в сторону, чтобы понять, притворяется он или действительно в обмороке.

– Все равно у меня уже начала болеть рука, – сказал король Эдмунд, осторожно потрогал разбитые костяшки пальцев и, поморщившись от боли, вправил вывихнутый указательный палец. – Теряю навык.

Логан, склонившийся над привязанным к стулу Джоной, убедился в том, что тот действительно без сознания, и отпустил его голову, которая тут же упала на грудь преступнику.

– Тебе что, правда нравятся подобного рода упражнения? – небрежно спросил Логан, с любопытством взглянув на Эдмунда.

Глаза Короля, несмотря на его веселый тон, были на редкость мрачными. Спустя два дня после похищения Питера и Люси, Эдмунд еще не простил и не забыл того, что его брат и сестра едва не погибли.

– Кто бы говорил, – угрюмо ответил он.

– Ну, я же не король, – с иронией отозвался Логан, ухмыльнулся, снова потряс Джону и поднял ему голову. – Знаешь, он такой милый, когда в отключке. Вовсе не выглядит тем лживым и бесполезным куском дерьма, каким он является на самом деле.

– Оставить вас двоих наедине? – хмыкнул Эдмунд, прислонившийся спиной к холодной каменной стене. У него болели обе руки – он отнюдь не был нежным с Джоной.

– Нет, такие нытики не в моем вкусе, – пошутил Логан и хрустнул пальцами. – Хоть он и не хочет говорить, он плохо держится, а я люблю, когда мои пленники более крепкие. Твой брат уже решил, что с ним делать? Джона долго не продержится, а мы так ничего из него и не вытрясли.

– Я уже готов принять решение за Верховного короля, – проворчал Эдмунд, тряхнув головой. – Он должен был позволить мне убить его еще не корабле. И я готов был прикончить его, даже нарушив приказ брата. Этот сукин сын похитил Люси, и она едва не умерла из-за той дряни, которой они ее накачали. Вчера вечером у нее была небольшая судорога, к счастью, не такая сильная и опасная, как те, что видел Пит, когда они были на корабле.

Этого Логан не знал, и улыбка с его лица мгновенно исчезла.

– С ней все в порядке?

– Врачи говорят, что пройдет какое-то время, пока наркотик полностью выйдет из ее организма, но с ней должно быть все хорошо. Судороги, однако, могут повториться, целители сказали что-то о том, что она теперь очень восприимчива, но я плохо понял, о чем они толковали. Но если ей снова дадут эту пакость, все может закончится очень плохо.

– Тогда мы позаботимся о том, чтобы этого никогда не случилось, – тихим низким голосом сказал Логан.

Джона зашевелился и застонал. Логан посмотрела на Эдмунда, встал и отошел в сторону, когда король приблизился к пленнику. Эдмунд схватил Джону за волосы и поднял ему голову.

– Доброе утро, – с напускной веселостью сказал король. – Хорошо отдохнул? Не хочешь нам ничего рассказать?

– Иди на хрен, – хрипло прошептал Джона, глядя на Эдмунда одним, порядком заплывшим, глазом, и облизнул разбитые губы. – И ты, и твоя шлюха-сестра.

 Эдмунд хмуро улыбнулся Джоне. Питеру лучше как можно быстрее решить судьбу своего похитителя, потому что, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, жить тому осталось совсем немного.

* * *

На третий день, где-то после полудня, Верховный король наконец переступил порог комнаты, в которой держали Джону. Эдмунд отлучился по делам государственной важности, оставив Логана развлекаться с бывшим поклонником Люси. И Логан, как и раньше его друг, не был милосерден с пленником. Кусок мяса, покрытый кровью, ничуть не был похож на того самоуверенного юношу, который похитил Питера.

– Надоело, что всю грязную работу выполняют за тебя твои громилы?

Питер был удивлен тем, что Джона еще мог говорить, не говоря уже о том, что он до сих пор дышал, но, с другой стороны, он был крепким малым. Именно это привлекло к нему Люси, когда они первый раз встретились. Но сейчас это лишь осложняло ему жизнь, хотя Питер не имел ничего против того, чтобы Джона мучился как можно дольше. Вода, которой стражники, по приказу Верховного короля, напоили арестованного, немного оживила Джону.

– Только трус приказывает своим слугам мучить кого-то от его имени, – продолжал насмехаться Джона, одним глазом следя за тем, как Питер медленно передвигается по комнате, положив руку на эфес Риндона.

Верховный король молчал, глядя на то, как Джона ерзает, пытаясь держать Питера в поле зрения.

– Ты был более многословен, когда я лапал твою сестру, – ухмыльнулся Джона, стараясь говорить двусмысленно и как можно непристойнее. – Тебя не беспокоит, что твою сестру, твою плоть и кровь, так легко соблазнить? Она вела себя как сучка в течке.

Питер, ходивший вокруг Джоны, ничего не ответил, но глаза его потемнели.

– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, какая она на ощупь? – заговорческим шепотом спросил Джона. – Как она стонала, словно заправская шлюха, каждый раз, когда я ее трогал? Я могу долго и много говорить об этом, учитывая, как часто она…

Джона замолк, когда Верховный король взял стул, поставил его напротив пленника и сел, обнажив меч и осторожно и нежно положив его на ладони.

– Если ты таким образом надеешься меня испугать, ты зря тратишь время: я ничего не скажу.

Питер, судя по всему, смирился с этим, потому что он кивнул головой, по-прежнему сохраняя молчание. А затем он медленно наклонился к Джоне, почти ласково взял его за плечо и пронзил его мечом.

Шок Джоны, ожидавшего допроса, сменился мучительной болью, когда юноша понял, что еще не умер. Выдернув Риндон из тела Джоны, Питер наконец заговорил, глядя на медленно вытекающую из раны своего похитителя кровь.

– Я уже девять лет правлю Нарнией, – невозмутимо сказал Питер и вытер Риндон.

Почти любовно положив меч на колени, Питер откинулся на спинку стула и пристально посмотрел в глаза Джоны, затуманенные болью.

– За эти девять лет я многому научился, тому, что никогда не хотел бы знать, – тихо, едва ли не извиняясь, сказал Питер. – К примеру, я знаю, что если не дать тебе бальзам Люси, ты умрешь, долгой и мучительной смертью. По иронии судьбы, та, которой ты причинил больше всего вреда, – единственная, кто может спасти тебя.

– Идите вы оба на хрен! – воскликнул Джона, но Питер видел, что боль пленника усиливается с каждой секундой, и он начинает дрожать.

– Знаешь, она ведь тебе поможет, – Питер, пропустивший мимо ушей слова Джоны, продолжал тихо и спокойно говорить. – В этом вся Люси: неважно, сколько боли ты ей доставил, она все равно простит и поможет тебе. Она никогда больше не будет доверять тебе – и любому другому поклоннику, если уж на то пошло, – но из-за любви к Аслану и всему, что он олицетворяет, она тебе поможет.

– Я не скажу, кто послал меня, – хрипло заявил Джона, но кровь, пропитавшая его одежду, свидетельствовала о том, что у него почти не оставалось сил бороться.

– Она – лучшая из нас, – сказал Питер, улыбнувшись Джоне. – И такой она и останется, чтобы с ней не происходило.

Верховный король немного подождал, пока Джону коснуться холодные пальцы старухи с косой, и только тогда пленника охватил страх. Нет, он боялся не самой смерти, но того, в какой агонии ему придется умирать.

– Она уже простила тебя, Джона. И согласилась бы спасти тебя.

И Джона заплакал, осознав, что все идет так, как и предсказывал Питер: он умирает, и его тело объято огнем невыносимой боли.

– Пожалуйста, – мертвенно-бледный Джона вдруг понял, что молит Верховного короля, – боль оказалась сильнее стыда и гордости. – Приведи ее, и дайте мне бальзам. И я расскажу, на кого я работаю.

Питер снова наклонился к нему и разрезал веревки, связывающие руки Джоны, который тут же зажал рану, согнувшись пополам. Верховный король помог пленнику лечь на пол и положил руку ему на лоб.

– Пожалуйста… – новый поток слез, – я все расскажу!

Джона выпалил имя своего нанимателя, но Питер лишь шикнул на него.

– Я уже знаю, – мягко сказал Верховный король, и в первый раз за этот разговор Джона услышал стальные нотки в голосе Питера. – Я знал это с тех самых пор, когда мы привезли тебя сюда. Твой хриплый сообщник нам все рассказал, после того как мы выловили его из моря. Ты такой наивный, Джона. Даже пронзенный мечом, человек умирает не так быстро, как ты всегда думал.

Теперь Джона рыдал, поняв, что ему не на что обменять свою жизнь, и он принялся молить о милости королевы.

– Ты сказал, что она простила меня, – прерывисто сказал Джона, нестерпимая боль мешала ему внятно говорить.

– Она – да, я – нет, – отозвался севший обратно на стул Питер. – Ты отнял у моей сестры невинность, я забираю у тебя твою жизнь. Правда, ей это не поможет, но я все же это сделаю.

– Пожалуйста…

И наблюдая за тем, как на его глазах умирает человек, Питер почти сдался. Он ненавидел убивать, тем более так жестоко. Но затем Верховный король подумал о том, что сам Джона никогда не смягчился бы, услышав даже самые трогательные мольбы и просьбы, и о том, что его ненависть к Люси никогда не исчезнет. Если Питер вылечит его, и Джоне удастся обрести свободу, он попытается отомстить. А этого не должно было случиться. Люси никогда не должна снова оказаться в опасности. Никогда.

Верховный король собрался с духом, не позволяя разжалобить себя: око за око, зуб за зуб. И да простит его Аслан, когда все будет закончено. Но он не подведет больше свою сестренку.

У Джоны дрогнуло сердце, когда он увидел, как Питер, с сочувствием в глазах, вынул из-за пояса маленькую бутылочку. Король был слаб, он не мог убить его, Джона всегда это знал. И, обрадовавшись, он уже принялся строить планы мести, твердо намереваясь насладиться каждой ее секундой.

– Пей, парень, – тихо сказал Питер, откинул Джоне голову и влил ему в рот несколько капель бальзама. – Пей. И отправляйся к тому, кто тебя примет. Туда, где тебе самое место.

 Джона умер прежде, чем успел проглотить бальзам.

* * *

Тем вечером Люси выглядела просто чудесно, едва ли не красивее Сьюзен. Она еще не отошла ото всего, что с ней произошло, и словно бы верила, что если она оденет свои самые лучше платья и будет улыбаться своей самой ослепительной улыбкой, то все наладится. И у Эдмунда разрывалась сердце, когда он смотрел на нее такую. Они собрались на ужин в Большом зале, за длинными столами расположилось множество голодных гостей, но никто не начинал трапезу, все ждали одного единственного человека. Обычно Верховный король никогда не опаздывал на банкеты, и гости уже начали тихо перешептываться. Сью и Эд, обменявшись взглядами, уже готовы были начать без Питера, когда тот поспешно вошел в зал через боковую дверь.

– Прошу прощения, я опоздал, – пробормотал он, смущенно улыбнулся и занял место между Сьюзен и Люси.

Люси еще не оправилась от того, что едва не потеряла брата, и теперь старалась сидеть как можно ближе к нему. Она встревожено посмотрела на Питера.

– Все в порядке? – спросила она.

Питер поцеловал ей руку.

– Да, все хорошо.

За исключением того, что он только что убил убийцу. И кто он после этого?

– Точно?

Люси слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы так легко ему поверить, но Верховный король лишь улыбнулся в ответ, поднял бокал с вином и сделал глоток, давая знак, что можно приступать к еде.

– Точно. Обещаю, Лу.

Эти слова удовлетворили Люси. Питер взглянул в глаза Эдмунду, и младший король кивнул, понимая и одобряя брата. Сидевший на другом конце стола Логан кашлянул.

Ни о чем не подозревающие королевы ужинали, зная, что они в безопасности в Кэр-Паравале – замке, где нет нужды в темнице

 

 

* * *

[1] Также – библ. Иона. Имя можно перевести как «человек приносящий несчастья».

[2] Гик – горизонтальное рангоутное дерево, опирающееся одним концом — пяткой в мачту и имеющее на ней вертлюг. Служит для растягивания нижней шкаторины косого паруса — грота, фока или бизани.

[3] Леер (леерное устройство) – предупреждающее падение людей за борт ограждение верхней палубы, люков, палуб, надстроек судна при отсутствии фальшборта. Состоит из металлических леерных стоек и тросов или прутьев — лееров, протянутых через отверстия в стойках. Иными словами, заграждение, оно же поручни/перила.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 **Глава 13.**

Кап. Кап. _Кап._

Лед таял уже более тысячи лет. Здесь, в этом темном, всеми забытом месте до сих пор таилась вечная зима, не желавшая терять власть и выпускавшая из своих цепких ледяных когтей лишь такие вот крохотные капли. Здесь, куда никогда не отваживались зайти короли и королевы Нарнии, зима оставалась такой же, как тысячу лет назад, – холодной, угрюмой, неумолимой. Здесь зима по-прежнему дрожала от ненависти, жила ей, дышала ей.

Здесь, во тьме пещер Малок впервые испытал настоящий экстаз.

Он нечасто бывал в этом месте, поскольку каждый его приход сюда подвергал сомнению уникальную способность колдуна неизменно быть уверенным в том, что его окружает и что вокруг него происходит, тогда как сутью этой зимы являлся обман, а госпожа Малока была куда более опытным манипулятором, чем он сам. Казалось, она всегда знала, о чем Малок думает, даже когда он выполнял ее поручения не совсем так, как предполагалось вначале, следуя при этом своим собственным планам. Но пока что цели и желания Малока и его госпожи совпадали, чудесно дополняя друг друга, и Малок оставался послушным и верным слугой, делавшим все, что пожелает его повелительница. И когда она была им довольна… она демонстрировала это весьма приятным для Малока способом. Трепеща от предвкушения, беловолосый колдун опустился на колени перед замерзшим водопадом и прижался четко очерченными губами к гладкому льду, отполированному сотнями таких поцелуев.

 **Ты оставил его одного.**

А вот в этом было мало приятного: Малок поморщился, когда резкий голос вторгся в его разум прежде, чем колдун успел отвести губы ото льда и сесть на корточки. Малок сконцентрировался на том, чтобы «приглушить» голос госпожи в своей голове – никому (а особенно ему самому) не пойдет на пользу, если он сойдет с ума.

– Я оставил его в надежных руках, – невозмутимо ответил Малок.

 **Если демоницы убьют его, ты мне больше будешь не нужен.**

Малок улыбнулся, услышав эту угрозу, с нежностью провел пальцем по гладкому льду.

– Ваше отсутствие веры в меня ранит.

Никакой реакции на его слова не последовало, и Малок, вонзив ногти в замерзший водопад, слегка пробороздил ими лед.

– Разве я когда-либо подводил вас? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, подушечками пальцев стирая с поверхности льда царапины. – _Разочаровывал_?

 **Ты никогда так не поступишь, в первую очередь, потому что тебе слишком дорога твоя шкура. Зачем ты пришел?**

Малок хмыкнул и облизал губы. Конечно, она знала, зачем он пришел, но хотела услышать, как он ее молит.

– Мальчишка силен, – признался колдун. – И у меня уходит много энергии, чтобы держать его под контролем. Я был бы признателен за помощь.

 **Что может сделать простой голос?**

Малок снова встал на колени, подполз поближе к водопаду и опять поцеловал лед, на этот раз языком стирая оставленные им царапины.

«Чего он не может?» – мысленно спросил Малок, открывая свой разум собеседнице. Темнота вокруг него вздрогнула от неожиданного удовольствия: как ни наслаждалась она насильственным вторжением в чужое сознание и его опустошением, добровольное приглашение в него было еще слаще. Несколько минут Малок позволял ей упиваться своими воспоминаниями и ощущениями, позволявшим тьме чувствовать себя живой: вкус вина и еды, физическое и духовное удовлетворение от пыток различных существ. Последнее особенно заинтересовало ту, которая сейчас находилась в разуме Малока, и она так упивалась болью и наслаждением, которые одинаково ее возбуждали, создавая иллюзию, будто принадлежат ей, живой и свободной, что колдун едва не оказался в ловушке собственного сознания, запертый там чужим всепоглощающим голодом. Собрав все силы, что у него были, Малок выгнал из своих мыслей ставшую нежелательной гостью.

Зима яростно завопила, и застывшие в воздухе замороженные капли воды разлетелись на тысячи кусочков. Малок облизнул губы.

– Моя очередь, – сказал он тяжело дыша и снова приник к водопаду, прислонившись щекой ко льду. – Дайте мне то, чего я хочу, и мы оба добьемся желаемого.

Тишина. Красивое лицо колдуна исказилось от злости, обезобразившись до неузнаваемости.

– Мне нужно это! – прорычал он, старясь восстановить дыхание. – Вы должны!

 **_Я ничего никому не должна._ **

– Я упущу его, а это не выгодно никому из нас, – его безупречно ровные брови были нахмурены, но Малок постарался, чтобы его голос оставался спокойным и сдержанным, не в последнюю очередь из-за недовольства госпожи, которой ничего не стоит лишить его рассудка, если она того пожелает… побывав в его разуме, она хорошо изучила все слабые стороны Малока.

 **Тогда ты будешь мне бесполезен.**

– Я его еще не упустил. Пожалуйста… с вашей помощью я могу привести его прямо сюда, к вам, – выдавил Малок, понимавший, что если он это сделает это, госпожа перестанет в нем  нуждаться.

Но… но, возможно, он сумеет что-нибудь придумать и не допустить этого. Его собственных возможностей хватит только на то, чтобы удержать мальчишку в Городе, да и то ненадолго. Малоку _нужна_ была сила. Он снова лизнул царапину на льду, осторожно, нерешительно. Мрак вокруг промолчал, и Малок вновь прошелся языком по льду, чувствуя, как госпожа забавляется его подхалимству.

– Пожалуйста…

 **Хорошо. Но ты немедленно приведешь мне мальчишку.**

Малок задрожал от восторга и предвкушения. Воздух вокруг него загустел, став настолько тяжелым и вязким, что, казалось, затягивал в себя колдуна, стремился поглотить. Голова Малока вдруг взорвалась болью, когда колдуна начала наполнять чужая магия. Малок обмяк, привалился к замерзшему водопаду, и глаза его почернели, сравнившись цветом с окружающей его непроницаемой тьмой и превратив его в одно из созданий ночи. Колдун, которого наполняла чужая магия, даже не подозревал, что кричал, пока его сознание медленно разрушалось.

В трех метрах над головой Малока Тварь равнодушно наблюдала за происходящим, ожидая, когда сможет поживиться чем-то повкуснее.

* * *

– Что, не нашел еще своего друга?

Трампкин не ответил на заданный издевательским тоном вопрос. Черный гном ухмыльнулся. Он привык уже приветствовать своего рыжего собрата этими словами и не знал, что они ранят Трампкина гораздо больнее, чем тот показывал. Нет, рыжий гном не нашел друга, хотя уже несколько недель пытался это сделать. Дни и ночи слились в одно целое, и отчаявшийся Трампкин их уже не различал. С каждым часом, с каждой минутой его сердце все больше и больше черствело, а надежда – таяла. Его бросили в этом городе…

Эдмунд пропал.

По своей ли воле или же из-за чьих-то козней – Трампкину было это неведомо, но найти Эдмунда он нигде не мог. Древний король снова, как и тринадцать веков назад, оставил своих подданных, и боль от его предательства была невыносима. Но верность Трампкин было не так-то легко поколебать, и он придумывал все новые и новые причины отсутствию Эдмунда. Никакой человеческий мальчишка, король он или нет, не мог выжить в Городе в одиночку. Пару часов – возможно, но целый день, не говоря уже о неделях, – нет. Должно быть, короля давно уже нет в живых, потому что он никогда бы не покинул своих товарищей. Только не Эдмунд. Он на такое не способен. Самому Трампкину все эти оправдания казались неубедительными, но до тех пор, пока он не найдет доказательства того, что Эдмунд погиб, он не прекратит поиски. Не откажется от своего короля.

– Я спросил, ты не нашел еще своего друга? – снова осведомился черный гном, с мрачным весельем глядя на своего рыжего соплеменника, уже осушившего стакан.

– Если бы я его нашел, думаешь, я торчал бы этой дыре, общаясь с такими, как ты? – огрызнулся Трамкин, не в силах сдержать гнев.

Бармен хмыкнул и налил ему еще одну кружку пива. Ни грязь на посуде, ни горький привкус здешнего пойла больше не беспокоили Трампина – отчаяние, которое он чувствовал, и не могло быть приятным и сладким. Деньги у него почти закончились, но благодаря везению в карты он не голодал и ему было на что покупать крепкое спиртное. И с каждым днем ему все меньше требовалось первое и все больше – второе. Трамкин ненавидел это место и все, что оно олицетворяло, ненавидел то зло, которое, подобно вязкому дегтю покрывал здесь все и вся, капало с пальцев и сочилось из пор. Оно замарало их всех, включая Трама, и его ненависть к Эдмунду, который привел его сюда, все росла, и росла, и росла, заставляя признать правду: король бросил его. И Трампкин ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Почему бы ты просто не уйти? – предложил черный гном, ставя пред Трамом очередную кружку. – Брось все и отправляйся домой. Несомненно, твой друг так и поступил.

Трампкин взял кружку и уставился на нее: пиво омывало оловянные стенки, слово у гнома дрожали руки, и он подивился этому странному обстоятельству.

– Нет, без него я не уйду, – пробормотал Трампкин, но прозвучало это неправдоподобно.

Бармен опять хмыкнул, облокотился на стойку и ухмыльнулся.

– В таком случае устраивайся поудобнее, друг, потому что ты у нас надолго застрял.

– Я тебе не друг, – резко ответил Трампкин, одной рукой схватившись за стойку, чтобы не упасть, а другой сжимая пустую кружку. Что это с ним?

– Сдается мне, ты вообще ничей друг.

На это Трампкину нечего было сказать. Последнего из тех, кого он считал своим настоящим другом, он убил. Правда, он уже не помнил, за что, но, кажется, тогда это было хорошей идеей. В настоящий момент с хорошими идеями у Трампкина было туго.

Булыжник, к которому он прислонялся лбом, был твердым и холодным. Трампкин вдруг обнаружил себя на улице, хотя понятия не имел, как там оказался. Одно он знал наверняка: лежать на улицах Города лицом вниз – быстрый и верный путь к тому, чтобы тебя убили, поэтому гном с трудом поднялся на ноги и повернул за угол, где его и вырвало. Никто не заметил. Никому не было до него дела. Никому, даже его соотечественнице, с которой плохо обошелся ее пьяный клиент. Она лежала в паре метров от Трампкина, в тени, становящейся все темнее и темнее, и по ее застывшему мертвому взгляду было очевидно, что ее уже никто и ничто не заботит. Трампкин поборол поднявшуюся в его груди волну зависти – он тоже хотел бы ни о чем больше не беспокоиться, не переживать, не волноваться. Когда-то так оно и было, но эти проклятые люди все испортили! Звуки, издаваемые совокупляющимися парочками, смешивались с пронзительными криками, смехом и рыданиями, не умолкавшими в Городе, и отравляли сердце Трампкина, разрушали его веру. Рыжий гном свернулся в тугой клубок и вдруг осознал кое-что: он в аду. Эдмунд привел его в ад и бросил, а Трампкин ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Трампкин ненавидел короля.

* * *

Огромный серый волк начинал терять терпение и беспокоиться – чувство, которое он никогда не показал бы никому, кроме своей стаи. Однако несмотря на это, волк, казалось, ни разу не пошевелился на протяжении очень долгого времени. Однажды голод и жажда вынудили его покинуть то место на скалистом утесе над Городом, где он ждал нарнийского короля и остальных, но напившись и насытившись, волк снова вернулся на утес, чтобы продолжить бдение. Глядя желтыми, горящими в темноте глазами на простиравшийся внизу Город, куда он привел мальчишку и его друзей, волк – в типично волчьей манере – решил, что если его попутчики не учуют неприятностей и не смогут из них выпутаться, они не стоят его времени. Вместе с тем, волк, как стайное животное, не мог не волноваться за тех, кто путешествовал с ним и в той или иной степени стал ему близок.

Город. Тени вокруг него вытягивались и темнели, наполненные чем-то неведомым. Магией. Волку мало что было известно о магии, но то скудное знание, которое было записано где-то на подкорке и передавалось из поколения в поколение, подсказывало ему, что подобных вещей следует опасаться. Ни один волк не должен быть снова застигнут магией врасплох. Ни один волк не должен снова становиться чьим-либо рабом. Инстинкт приказывал Могриму бежать отсюда подальше, но зверь оставался на месте, не обращая внимания на странные эмоции, охватившие его. Ничего подобного волк раньше не испытывал, а потому ему и в голову не пришло, что это – беспокойство, которое должно было бы отправить его на помощь своим спутникам. И поэтому волку оставалось только ждать, вернутся они живыми или нет.

* * *

С Рипичипом никогда не обращались как с обычным бессловесным животным.

Нарнийские мыши были настолько больше свои немых соплеменников, а на их мордочках так отчетливо был виден интеллект, что даже последний тельмаринский дурак никогда бы их не перепутал. Да, Рипичипа ненавидели. Да, его игнорировали и дурно с ним поступали. Часто недооценивали. Но его никогда еще не делали рабом, не низводили до положения тупой неразумной мыши, и маленький воин был убежден, что такого просто не может произойти… до сегодняшнего дня.

Когда он в первый раз вынужден был отправлять естественные потребности прямо в своей крошечной клетке, он лишь поморщился: военнопленному не следует рассчитывать на комфорт, а к унижениям стоит привыкнуть. Однако чем дольше он находился в заточении, чем больше становилось этих унижений, тем сложнее Рипичипу было сохранять присутствие духа. Ничто в недолгой жизни мышиного рыцаря, полной чести, доблести и побед, не могло подготовить его к тому, что с ним приключилось. Рипичип  сидел в грязной клетке целую неделю, пока великан Блег наконец не решил, что жилище его домашнего любимца Грызуна необходимо почистить. К тому времени отвратительный запах, стоявший в клетке, и ее постоянное раскачивание привели к тому, что Рипичип очень плохо себя чувствовал. Несчастный мыш сидел на полу, поджав под себя ноги, его усы уныло повисли, и он, привыкший к постоянному бормотанию Блега, не сообразил, что сейчас великан говорит о нем самом, а потому до последнего не подозревал о намерениях своего мучителя.

– Мыть хочу, хлюп-хлюп, маленькая грязная мышка получает буль-буль!

С этими словами Блег вылил в клетку целое ведро мыльной воды. Когда последние ее капли вылились на пол и на ноги великана, Блег увидел, что мокрый Рипичип, не поменявший своей позиции, дрожит от холода. Мыльный пузырь на носу мыша лопнул больше, чем чрез час.

А потом Рипичип серьезно заболел. Условия его содержания вкупе с ледяным душем ослабили мыша, и он не мог сопротивляться болезни. Холод, угнездившийся в его маленьком теле в день купания, никак не желал уходить и все глубже укоренялся в каждой косточке Рипичипа. Но осознать, насколько тяжело он болен, храбрый рыцарь не успел: из-за жара у него начался бред, и Рипичипу казалось, что он находится не в клетке, а на борту плавно покачивающегося на волнах корабля, на котором они с Каспианом плывут навстречу приключениям. И чем хуже становилось Рипичипу, чем дальше он углублялся в страну забвения, тем радостнее становилась его улыбка – ведь перед его глазами была та жизнь, о которой он мечтал.

Три дня спустя Блег перестал тыкать в Грызуна палкой, потому что мыш все равно больше не шевелился.

* * *

Он был опечален тем, что должно было случиться. Он плакал, потому что так не должно было быть, но все равно было. И, как всегда, он выжидал, пока не был сделан выбор.

* * *

Он был охвачен огнем.

Сначала пламя обожгло кончики пальцев и ступни, а затем быстро распространилось по всему телу, создавая впечатление, что он в аду. Жидкий огонь сочился из пор, неугасимый и неумолимый, подгоняя, подстегивая его. И о, как сладкой была испытываемая при этом боль, она приносила наслаждение, которого он раньше не ведал.

– Мой принц, с вас хватит, – голос, раздавшийся совсем рядом, попытался вырвать его из мира чистого, незамутненного экстаза и вернуть в реальность. Но он не хотел возвращаться.

– Оставь меня.

Жидкость, перекатывающаяся на языке, тепло в животе, неумирающее пламя. Боль и наслаждение, слившиеся в одно, так что невозможно их различить.

– Вы уже на грани, вы должны…

– _Оставь меня_!

Звук удара, нанесенного не ему, рык, удаляющиеся шаги. И огонь, столь невероятно прекрасный, что ему не хочется, чтобы он когда-нибудь утихал…

Боль отступила, когда пронзительный крик разорвал воздух. Но это был не крик удовольствия, а крик ярости и агонии. Принц с трудом пришел в сознание, вырвавшись из того тумана небытия, в который он был погружен, и взглянул на распростертую на нем девушку. Она была мертва, точнее говоря – умирала, и ее некогда красивые глаза стремительно стекленели. С возгласом отвращения принц спихнул ее с себя. В нескольких футах от него стоял на коленях убийца девушки, молча наблюдая ним.

– Ты убил ее Малок, – рявкнул на своего слугу принц, который, однако, был рассержен не из-за самого убийства, а из-за его последствий. Он вытащил кинжал из спины суккуба и бросил его в колдуна. – Я с ней еще не закончил.

Малок медленно поднялся на ноги. У него были разбиты губы, и алая кровь донельзя странно смотрелась на безупречной белой коже мужчины. Глаза чародея, полыхнувшие было бешенством, на секунду стали угольно-черными, а затем обрели свой привычный голубой цвет, и в них появились смирение и покорность. Малок достал из кармана платок и вытер им кинжал.

– Зато она едва не прикончила вас, Ваше Высочество, – резко ответил колдун, убирая оружие в ножны. – Мертвым вы нам без надобности.

– Вам? Это ваше предназначение быть полезным _мне_ и гореть желанием не терять _моего_ расположения.

Малок склонил голову в знак согласия, и принц встал с дивана. Учитывая, как далеко зашла суккуб, Малок был поражен тому, что мальчишка вместо того, чтобы быть в полуобморочном состоянии, не только стоит без поддержки, но и ходит. Должно быть, эти мысли отразились на лице колдуна, потому что тяжело дышавший и разочарованный принц вдруг ухмыльнулся своему слуге и начал одеваться. Его туника, черная как ночь, как сам Город, была как раз к месту.

– Ты уже _спас_ меня от отличного развлечения, – язвительно сказал принц, и Малок покраснел от гнева. – Что еще?

– Ваше Высочество?

– Раз ты по-прежнему тут, у тебя ко мне, должно быть, дело, – невозмутимо пояснил принц.

– Я здесь, чтобы помогать вам и давать советы, мой принц, – ровно ответил Малок и подошел поближе к принцу, который в тот же момент отступил назад и кинул презрительный взгляд на лежащую на полу девушку-суккуба. Он пнул ее в живот, но демоница не шевельнулась, и принц повторил удар, на этот раз с большей силой.

– В таком случае помоги мне и убери это отсюда, – скомандовал принц.

Малок подал знак двум черным гномам, охранявшим покои, вынести тело, но у принца были другие идеи на этот счет.

– Нет, ты сделаешь это сам, – усмехнулся он. – Ты устроил этот беспорядок, ты его и разгребай.

С этими словами принц повернулся к колдуну спиной и направился в другой угол комнаты. Малок с ненавистью посмотрел на молодого человека и поволок мертвого суккуба к выходу. Как только он со своей ношей покинул гостиную, принц сказал, обращаясь к гномам:

– Вы тоже уходите.

Гномы переглянулись, им явно было не по душе это распоряжение. Принц сузил глаза.

– Или вы немедленно уйдете, или я велю вырвать вам языки и скормить их людоедам.

Гномы были удивлены услышать от принца неприкрытую угрозу, которую он явно склонен был исполнить.

– И вы не впустите сюда никого, включая моего советника, пока я не отменю этот приказ. Убирайтесь, **живо**.

И гномы вышли, чувствуя себя так, словно попали между Сциллой и Харибдой, и неясно, чего опасаться в первую очередь. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Эдмунд сгорбился и потер лоб. Почему у него так болит голова? Почему он ощущает себя так, будто две недели бежал не останавливаясь? Эдмунд приблизился к приткнувшемуся у стены столику, уставленному деликатесами и изысканными напитками, и налил себе бокал вина, но сделал из него лишь маленький глоток. Он так устал… и он не был уверен, что действительно хотел здесь находиться.

Здесь?

Где здесь? Где он находился? А, да, в Городе. Но почему он здесь? Он… он правит Городом. Да, точно, он правитель. Король. Нет, не так, он принц. Королева решит, быть ли ему когда-либо королем, а до этого времени он всего лишь принц. И в Городе он, потому что сюда его привел Малок.

Внезапный приступ злости заставил принца взреветь и швырнуть в стену бокал с вином, со звоном разлетевшийся на сотню осколков. Он ненавидел этого человека. Он **ненавидел** его. Однако причина этой ненависти тут же ускользнула от принца, стоило только о ней подумать. Вместе с тем, ему необходим был колдун. Ведь он ему необходим, так? С другой стороны, может, и нет. Принц налил себе еще вина и залпом выпил его, а затем наклонился и поднял один из осколков разбитого бокала, на острие которого повисла красная капля. Принц провел этим острием по своей руке, от локтя до запястья, заворожено наблюдая, как вино смешивается с его кровью, проникая в сосуды и вены. И содрогнулся, когда на него обрушилось знание о том, кто он и на что способен. Принц жестоко улыбнулся.

Нет, ему определенно не нужен был Малок. И принц точно знал, что он делает с теми, кто ему не нужен.

* * *

По Городу ходили слухи. Слухи о новом повелителе, еще более могущественном, чем Хранитель Города. О том, перед кем склонился сам чародей. Его личность держалась в секрете, но любая тайна рано или поздно становится известной. А некоторые тайны лучше вообще не иметь. Горожане поняли это, когда человек, вышедший на главную площадь Города, прикончил первые двадцать созданий, посмевших посмотреть ему в глаза.

* * *

– Что вы здесь делаете?

Малок задал вопрос спокойным тоном, но пара черных гномов тем не менее съежилась, услышав колдуна. Гномы замерли по обе стороны дверей, ведущих в апартаменты, отведенные Эдмунду, и выглядели так, словно больше всего они сейчас хотели оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этого места.

– Он… эээ… нам было сказано ждать снаружи, – хрипло, чтобы скрыть страх, объяснил наиболее храбрый из гномов

– И вы послушались? – поднял бровь Малок. – Разве я не дал вам понять, что он – никто, что мы лишь поддерживаем _иллюзию_ его значимости?

Гном нервно откашлялся, сознавая, что его ответ может привести к мучительной смерти, а он к ней еще не готов.

– Просто…

– Просто что?

Малок моргнул и его красивые небесно-голубые глаза вновь на мгновение поменяли цвет на агатовый. Гном поежился и показал кинжалом на дверь. Он был уверен, что колдуну не понравится его заявление.

– Это больше не иллюзия.

Малок молча уставился на гнома, а затем ворвался в комнату принца, где его встретила волна нестерпимого жара, а в ноздри ударила отвратительно сладкая вонь. Малок многое повидал в своей необычайно долгой жизни, но при зрелище, которое предстало его взору в покоях Эдмунда, колдун застыл как вкопанный.

Повсюду была кровь.

Она покрывала стены и собралась в лужицы на полу, хотя трудно было определить, как много ее было пролито, потому что помещение было заполнено огромным количеством горожан, стоявших едва ли не другу у друга на головах. Они вопили и улюлюкали от восторга, как обычно бывало, когда они любовались наиболее жестокими актами насилия. На миг Малока затопил ужас, при мысли о том, что обитатели Города набросились на человека, что они разрывают его на клочки только за одно то, что он существует. Однако когда он шагнул вперед, и мешавшие ему горожане упали замертво к его ногам, а остальные расступились, колдун увидел, что на самом деле происходит.

Двое темных созданий, которых обступила толпа, бесновались в тесном кругу, доведенные до безумия ранами, нанесенными им зрителями. Это была почти забытая забава эпохи Зимы, заключавшаяся в том, что те, кто был у власти, развлекались тем, что наблюдали за психологическими и физическими мучениями своих врагов, которых ставили перед выбором: либо сражаться друг с другом, либо отказаться от дуэли и быть растерзанными толпой. Сегодняшние жертвы – минотавр и огненный дух – выбрали первый вариант, но это был неравный бой. Минотавр был усеял ожогами, но продолжал бороться с ускользающими из рук противником. Его удары не причиняли тому ни малейшего вреда: массивный топор проходил сквозь огненного духа, который находился в виде нематериальной субстанции и попросту распадался на две части, когда до него дотрагивалось острое лезвие. В конце концов дух сумел дотянуться до запястья минотавра и держался за него достаточно долго для того, чтобы пламя охватило руку рогатого существа. Через секунду минотавр был объят огнем с ног до головы, он орал и рычал, тщась сбить пламя, но ему это не удавалось, а зрители уже выпустили когти и обнажили зубы в предвкушении скорой расправы над минотавром. Но они не накинулись на него, пока не услышали властный голос, перекрывавший шум толпы:

– Он проиграл, убейте его.

И горожане с радостью расправились с минотавром. Сидевший на почетном месте на противоположной стороне круга принц  широко улыбнулся Малоку.

– Ваше Высочество, – начал Малок, не уверенный в том, как с ним теперь обращаться.

Иллюзии колдуна были невероятно правдоподобны, но они действовали только на того, на кого он их накладывал. Однако, судя по всему, весь Город поверил в иллюзорное могущество сына Адама и безропотно подчиняется ему. Малок с трудом противостоял тяжелому взгляду мальчишки-короля, точнее – той _силе_ , которая в нем появилась. Поэтому королева так отчаянно желала его заполучить? Да, он вызывал трепет даже у того, кто его контролировал.

Молодой человек никак не отреагировал на слова Малока. Толпа закончила с минотавром и выжидательно уставилась на принца. И он разочаровал своих подданных, которые восторженно загомонили, когда юноша с изяществом и грацией кота поднялся со своего импровизированного трона, обнажил меч и, пройдя через толпу, вошел в круг. Огненный дух настороженно следил за каждым его движением, а Малок испугался, решив, что пойманный им кролик сейчас будет зажарен.

– Ваше Высочество! – сердито выкрикнул он, пытаясь предотвратить грядущее «избиение младенцев», но толпа, повинуясь жесту принца, встала между ним и колдуном. Разумеется, это было ошибкой горожан, потому что несколько из них, не успевших осознать, какую глупость они совершают, немедленно рухнули на пол как подкошенные. Но к тому времени, как темные создания опомнились и пропустили Малока вперед, принц уже вступил в схватку с огненным духом. Малок встал в первом ряду, как можно ближе к кругу, готовясь к тому, чтобы защитить глупого ребенка.

Вот только принц не был глуп и вовсе не нуждался в защите.

Согласно приданиям, духа стихий мог убить только другой, более сильный, дух, но это было заблуждение, проистекающее оттого, что никто не сообразил до того, как это сделать. Считалось, что никому еще не удалось уничтожить духа стихий. Однако за более чем тысячу лет многое было забыто, особенно те вещи, которые никогда не были достоянием гласности. В Золотом веке Нарнии жил человек, который сражался со всеми, с кем только можно, который ради своих брата и сестер был первым на поле битвы, которому ради друга пришлось научиться, как уничтожить духа стихий. Знание, подобное этому, добытое мечом и кровью, не забывается даже спустя много лет.

Принц без малейшего труда отскочил назад, когда его попытался достать длинный язык пламени, и напал на огненного духа, едва тот отступил. Юноша двигался так быстро, что Малок не мог поверить в то, что это вообще возможно, и он увидел то, что не заметила толпа: на долю секунды, между атакой и отступлением, дух обрел материальную форму, чем и не преминул воспользоваться принц – его меч вонзился прямо в грудь духа. Тот страшно завизжал и превратился в столб огня, двинувшегося на принца. Все собравшиеся в комнате попятились, и лишь принц не тронулся с места. Через мгновение он остался в круге один. Принц, чье лицо было слегка обожжено, небрежно опирался на меч и ухмылялся. И, казалось, его рассмешил восхищенный рев толпы. Только тогда Малок понял, что сын Адама сделал, чтобы заслужить уважение обитателей Города, и как много крови, заляпавшей стены, было пролито самим мальчишкой.

– Впечатляюще, Ваше Высочество, – тихо сказал Маклок, осторожно переступая через остатки тех, кто состязался в круге до минотавра и духа, и вежливо поклонился. – Весьма впечатляюще.

Молодой человек усмехнулся, и эта усмешка категорически не понравилась колдуну. Малок попробовал было проникнуть в разум принца, но он был будто окутан мутной непроницаемой дымкой и сопротивлялся тому, чтобы на него влияли извне. Малок нахмурился. Неужели он переусердствовал и свел принца с ума?

– Я пришел к выводу, что мне приятен красный цвет, – откликнулся юноша. – И я хочу, чтобы его вокруг меня было как можно больше.

– Его здесь предостаточно, – ответил Малок, стараясь определить настрой принца и горожан. Его нервировал не только взгляд первого, но и то, что вторые, обратив на него внимание, стала потихоньку приближаться к колдуну.

– Нет, напротив, мало.

Малок резко поднял голову и прищурился.

– Следует ли мне воспринимать это как угрозу, Ваше Высочество?

– Скорее как возможность, – сказал принц с победными нотками. – Правило часа, мой вассал: убей или будешь убитым. Кровь в моем Городе течет так, как мне угодно, и тогда, когда мне угодно. А теперь… покажи себя или позволь им сделать это.

«Быстро же они меня предали», – подумал Малок, когда толпа шагнула к нему. Он всегда запугивал горожан, чтобы те повиновались ему, но в принце они разглядели жажду власти и крови и  добровольно _последовали_ за ним. Надо же, как стремительно поменялись их роли. Малок криво улыбнулся. Стоило ли вообще накладывать на него заклинания, ведь если в его сердце столько жестокости, то он и так присоединился бы к нему и к госпоже. Может, именно поэтому он нужен королеве живым.

– Если Ваше Высочество настаивает, – ухмыльнулся Малок, которому давно уже не терпелось сделать нечто подобное.

Колдун с нарочитым раболепством опустился перед принцем на колени и низко опустил голову, так что его длинные белые волосы занавесили лицо. Он не зря был грозой и ужасом Города, который ухватился за шанс избавиться от него. Малок медленно поднял голову и встретился с принцем глазами, которые снова почернели, но на этот раз не спешили возвращать свою голубизну. Атмосфера в помещении начала меняться: воздух сгустился и стал почти осязаемым и тяжелым, а пол задрожал так, словно под ним ворочалось жуткое чудовище. Горожан сковал арктический холод, заморозивший их дыхание и не позволявший шевельнуть пальцем. К тому времени, как они догадались, что замыслил Малок, было уже поздно – мощная волна магии обрушилась на толпу темных созданий, раздирая их на части. Здание затряслось, и его вибрация стихла только когда из глаз чародея ушла чернота. Он огляделся: повсюду были разбросаны останки обитателей Города, которые, тая, превращались в кровавое месиво. Задыхаясь от напряжения, но вместе с тем наслаждаясь своей мощью, торжествующий Малок посмотрел на принца… которого не был там, где он стоял еще минуту назад. Малок обеспокоенно заозирался – ведь он совершенно точно оградил мальчишку от своей атаки, так что он должен быть жив, –  и вдруг почувствовал, как ему в шею уперся холодный клинок.

– Это мой город, колдун. А скоро и весь мир будет моим. И я не собираюсь делить его с тобой, – прошептал на ухо Малоку медовый голос.

Малок, только что истративший колоссальное количество магической энергии, был слишком слаб, чтобы дать отпор принцу. Он успел только пожалеть о том, что его переиграл человеческий мальчишка. Перед тем, как его голова покатилась с плеч, он подумал, что даже его смерть будет на руку госпоже, однако последней его мыслью была мысль о том, что он слишком красив, чтобы умирать таким неэстетичным способом.

* * *

В темноте аллеи, брошенный всеми, кого он любил, гном закрыл глаза и приготовился умереть.

В темноте клетки, утопая в собственных нечистотах и не в состоянии вспомнить, каково это – высоко держать голову, мышь закрыл глаза и приготовился умереть.

В темноте своего сердца он сделал открытие, причинившее ему боль, и когда истинное искупление выскользнуло из окровавленных пальцев, мужчина прошептал имя своего господина и задался вопросом: значит ли все, испытываемое им сейчас, что он внутри он мертв?

* * *

 

Когда здание затряслось, двое гномов, охраняющих апартаменты принца, ничего так не хотели, как сбежать, но их останавливал страх перед теми двумя, что находились за дверьми. Больше, чем звуки, доносящиеся до этого из комнаты, гномов испугала внезапно воцарившаяся могильная тишина. Для одного из стражников она стала последней каплей: гном вылетел из дома как пробка из бутылки шампанского. Оставшийся гном сидел у дверей, сгорбившись и мертвой хваткой стиснув кинжал, и ждал. Наконец, когда прошла, казалось, целая вечность, двери отворились, и на пороге появился сын Адама. Покрытый кровью с головы до пят, в одной руке он держал меч, с которого капали темно-красные капли, а другой – голову хранителя Города. Принц был один, никого из тех, кто зашел ранее в его покои, не было видно. Гном шарахнулся в сторону, когда юноша посмотрел на него пристальным холодным взглядом.

– Ты немедленно отведешь меня к моим спутникам, – не терпящим возражения тоном приказал принц и бросил на колени гному голову колдуна.

Гнома передернуло, когда он увидел застывшую на лице мертвого Малока гримасу ужаса, и он быстро вскочил на ноги, отпихивая подарок как можно дальше.

– Да, Ваше Высочество, – пискнул гном и побежал так быстро, как только мог.

Через три коридора от апартаментов принца начиналась лестница, ведущая в подвал. Там, в крохотной комнатке, скрывавшейся за последней дверью слева, запертой на массивный деревянный засов, чтобы никто из находившихся внутри не мог отпереть ее, в самом дальнем углу валялось два едва различимых в темноте существа. Оба были знакомы принцу, который, войдя в комнату, произнес:

– Теперь ступай отсюда. И не смей никому об этом рассказывать, иначе я добавлю твою голову к другим моим трофеям.

Черному гному только того и надо было: он поспешил спастись бегством, оставив сына Адами наедине с его товарищами. И только после этого король Эдмунд упал на колени, и его вырвало.

* * *

Кто–то тряс его, и Трампкину это более чем не нравилось.

– Отвали, – проворчал он, сбрасывая со своего плеча чужую руку.

– Друг гном, нам необходимо выбираться отсюда, – услышал рыжий гном чей-то настойчивый голос. – Вставай.

Но Трампкин лишь проворчал что-то невнятное, удивляясь тому, как расплывается, исчезает перед его глазами стена переулка. Сколько же он выпил на этот раз?

– У меня нет друзей, – огрызнулся Трампкин, снова сбрасывая с плеча надоедливую руку. – Возвращайся в свой бар гнить дальше.

– Трампкин! – назойливый голос посуровел, и гном инстинктивно попытался выпрямиться. Все вокруг было окутано мутным белесым туманом… что тут происходит? Улочка была ýже и темнее, чем Трамкин помнил, а пахла даже хуже, чем прежде (если такое вообще возможно). – Именем твоего короля я приказываю тебе встать! Немедленно!

– Моего короля? – Трампкин истерически расхохотался и заморгал, стараясь разглядеть нависшего над ним человека. – Мой король оставил меня гнить в этом Асланом забытом месте. Хренов король бросил меня.

И гном снова рассмеялся. В чувство его привела хлесткая пощечина, которая свалила Трампкина с ног. Он выругался и сплюнул кровь. Голос, вновь обратившийся к нему, был, невзирая ни на что, не злым или раздраженным, а, напротив, очень печальным:

– Нет, друг мой гном, я не покидал тебя. И никогда не покину.

– Ты не он. Мой король бросил меня много недель назад, –  продолжал настаивать Трампкин, хотя уже не был в этом столь уверен. Он ощущал себя так, будто просыпался от жуткого кошмара. Наконец зрение его прояснилось, он отчетливо увидел перед собой Эдмунда.

Юный король выглядел ужасно, точно он только что побывал в страшной битве. Но Трампкин, так долго искавший его, не мог поручиться, что это не его подсознание играет с ним злую шутку.

– Не недель, Трампкин, всего лишь дней, и я не был рядом с тобой не по своей воле, – Эдмунд крепко стиснул руку гнома, с отчаянием глядя тому в глаза. – Ты мой товарищ, мой верный друг, и я скорее умру, чем брошу тебя одного. Но мы все умрем, если не выберемся из этого проклятого Города как можно скорее!

Трампкин задрожал и замотал головой.

– Нет, нет, я не дурак. Не дурак. Я не знаю, что здесь творится, но я не дурак.

– Тогда ты должен довериться мне, потому что я это знаю, и я вытащу нас отсюда. Ты был одурманен, и сейчас ты растерян. Но оглянись – тебя держали в тюрьме, но теперь мы должны бежать. У нас мало времени, необходимо поспешить. И если я вынужден буду тащить тебя за твою чертову бороду, я это сделаю Трампкин!

Гном уставился на Эдмунда, казалось, все еще не веря в то, что это действительно его король, и вдруг, к изумлению последнего, схватил юношу за руку и стиснул его в объятиях. Эдмунд обнял в ответ гнома и не отпускал, даже когда тот, начав всхлипывать, порывался отстраниться. Эдмунд ждал, когда Трамп возьмет себя в руки, размышляя о том, через что его низкорослому другу пришлось пройти за эти дни, и надеясь, что злоключения рыжего гнома не походили на его собственные. Запретив себе вспоминать обо всем, что с ним случилось, Эдмунд  разжал руки и взглянул Трампкину в глаза.

– Я понимаю, что ты дезориентирован, мы все в таком состоянии, и, полагаю, я знаю, в чем тут дело. Нас заколдовали… Наверняка колдовство продолжало действовать, пока мы пили то, что они нам давали: и от тебя, и от Рипа разит алкоголем, а просто так поить пленников вином странно.

При упоминании о мыше, Трампкин, не обращая внимания на головную боль, резко обернулся, чтобы отыскать друга.

– Все это время я о нем ни разу не вспомнил… – виновато произнес гном, не отрывая взгляда от маленького мыша, лежавшего справа от него. Эдмунд и Трампкин разрезали веревки, связывавшие Рипичипа и освободили товарища. Бедный мыш насквозь промок, и его трясло. Должно быть, вместо того, чтобы заставить его пить зачарованное вино, что было нелегкой задачей, учитывая размер и строение рта Рипа, его тюремщики просто поливали мыша спиртным.

– Это не твоя вина, – угрюмо сказал Эдмунд, безуспешно стараясь привести Рипичипа в сознание. – Забудь об этом, все, что нам надо – убраться отсюда побыстрее. Я убил колдуна, но рано или поздно кто-нибудь обязательно сунет сюда свой нос.

Трампкин лишь покачал головой, укутал своим плащом Рипичипа и взвалил его на плечо. Эдмунд был лучшим мечником, чем гном, и, принимая во внимание, с какой силой он стиснул эфес меча, он еще не скоро выпустит из рук оружие. Внимательно следя за тем, как король двигается, гном сделал вывод, что не вся та кровь, что покрывала тунику монарха, – его собственная, и решил поинтересоваться, чья она, когда они будут в безопасности.

– Не знаю… – прошептал Трампкин, размышляя о последних неделях, точнее, если Эдмунд прав, – днях. – Кажется, я мыслил и вел себя как обычно… Я был собой. Может, на меня и наложили заклятье, но все, что я испытывал, все те эмоции… они принадлежали настоящему мне. – Гном не заметил, как поморщился при этих словах Эдмунд. – Но ни разу не подумать о Рипе… это так неправильно. Как вы освободились от этого наваждения, Ваше Величество?

Эдмунд нахмурился, пробормотал что-то об отсечении головы ядовитой змеи и осторожно заглянул за угол.

– Идем, – глухо скомандовал король, – пора бежать из этого места.

Все то время, что Эдмунд вел их по извилистым коридорам, Трампкин ждал, что на их пути вот–вот появятся полчища темных созданий, жаждущих остановить их, но им не встретилось ни души. Тем не менее, все здание было пропитано тяжелым, бьющим в нос запахом местных обитателей, и Трампкин с трудом сдерживал рвоту. Эдмунд лишь еще больше помрачнел, но ничего не сказал. Рипичип, лежащий на плече гнома, застонал и что-то невнятно пробормотал; Трамп разобрал только слова «грызун» и «кормить» и сделал себе мысленную заметку расспросить потом об этом своего маленького друга. Наконец они нашли выход, и гном удивился тому, как открыто, не прячась и ничего не опасаясь, король вышел на улицу. И удивление Трампкина только усилилось, когда перед ними предстали все до одного жители Города, чьи взоры были устремлены на Эдмунда.

– Ваше Величество..? – прошептал Трамп, но юноша не ответил. Вместо этого он шагнул в толпу, которая, на глазах шокированного гнома, в страхе подалась назад. Единственными, кто не испугался Эдмунда, были четверо упырей, направившихся к сыну Адама.

Трампкин смутно припоминал, как один из представителей этого племени затаскивал его в темницу, и задался вопросом, не планируют ли упыри чего-нибудь в том же духе. Лицо Эдмунда на секунду исказилось гримасой боли, а затем приняло холодное сосредоточенное выражение.

Через три с половиной секунды воющая четверка нечисти валялась на земле с отрубленными конечностями. Эдмунд невозмутимо вытер меч о плащ умирающего упыря и выпрямился.

– Кто-то еще хочет мне помешать? – мягко спросил нарнийский король.

На этот раз толпа расступилась перед ним, и даже Трампкину стало не по себе от взгляда Эдмунда. Стараясь держаться как можно ближе к своему монарху, так, что он едва не наступал ему на пятки, гном с бесчувственным мышом на плече следовал за неспешно и даже величественно шагающим Эдмундом, пока Город не остался позади, и Трампкин пообещал себе, что никогда и никому об этом не расскажет. Гном, прячущийся под плащом своего короля… это и впрямь было позорно. К тому же, если он проявит себя в будущем и искупит свою вину, кто поверит в его трусость? Нет, его позор останется между ним и Эдмундом.

У мыша задергался нос.

* * *

Волк сел, когда на каменистой тропинке под ним появилась долгожданная троица, и ухмыльнулся, заметив, что гном шатается как пьяный, а мыш запеленат в плащ, как ребенок. Что до человека… человек взглянул в глаза волку и не отводил их до тех пор, пока Могрим и сдался и не сделал это первым. Волк принюхался, чтобы скрыть этот промах, и сморщился, почуяв исходящий от короля и его товарищей запах смерти и тьмы. Поднявшись и потянувшись, Могрим бросил: «Вы опоздали» и повел своих спутников прочь от Города.

Понимая, что сейчас благоразумнее всего не останавливаться, и не зная, кто может их преследовать, Эдмунд и Трампкин беспрекословно шли за Могримом, снова взявшим след, который заканчивался в замке Белой Колдуньи. За волком и остальными тенью скользила Тварь из Уизерби, держась против ветра, чтобы ее не обнаружил Могрим с его острым нюхом. Время от времени Тварь легонько проводила жалом по спине Эдмунда и мгновенно пряталась в тени, так что оглядывавшийся король ничего и никого не видел.

Да, эта добыча определенно была лучше всех прочих.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 14**

Коридоры замка были пусты, и в них раздавалось отчетливое эхо шагов двух пар ног.

Выражение лица Каспиана было таким же суровым, как и у следовавшего за ним мужчины. Лорд Теннет старался не отставать от своего короля, но скорость, с которой они шли, делала недавно приобретенную хромоту генерала еще более заметной. Посторонний наблюдатель посчитал бы, что короля Нарнии ничуть не заботит здоровье своего подданного, но это предположение было бы далеко от действительности. Более того, оно противоречило бы ей: Каспиан ни на секунду не забывал о ране генерала, но он не мог унизить учителя, замедлив свой шаг. Они жили в Нарнии и назывались нарнийцами, но при этом они до кончиков ногтей оставались тельмаринцами, для которых любое проявление слабости было недопустимо.

Верховный король уже ждал их в зале Совета. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку трона с той небрежностью, которая свидетельствовала о том, как уже немало времени провел здесь. Каспиан не удивился бы, узнав, что Питер провел здесь всю ночь. Только Аслану ведомо, как часто самому Каспиану, который не в силах был отрешиться от государственных забот, ложем служил отполированный камень трона. Молодой тельмаринец слегка поднял руку, и Теннет немедленно отступил назад и закрыл за ними дверь.

– Ты сегодня рано, – сказал Каспиан Питеру и уселся на соседний с ним трон, который обычно занимал Эдмунд: кричать через весь зал Каспиан не собирался. – И ты выглядишь так, словно не спал всю ночь, – добавил он при виде темных кругов под глазами Питера.

Старший Пэвенси печально улыбнулся.

–  Плохие сны, –  признался он.

Каспиан поднял бровь, но Питер, не желая вдаваться в подробности, лишь пожал плечами.

– Хочешь, что это был приватный разговор? – спросил Каспиан, взглядом показывая на дверь, возле которой, расправив плечи, стоял напряженный Теннет

– Нет. Вообще-то, то, что я намерен с тобой обсудить, касается и генерала. Теннет, – позвал его Питер. Генерал резко поднял голову и, печатая шаг, пересек зал и встал перед тронам. Верховный король слегка усмехнулся. – Расслабьтесь, лорд, вы слишком насторожены.

– Я генерал тельмаринской армии, – невозмутимо ответил Теннет. – Быть всегда настороже – это моя работа.

Каспиан едва удержался от ухмылки: хотя он и был уверен, что его бывший наставник шутит, с ним никогда ничего нельзя сказать наверняка.

– Прежде, чем мы начнем разговор, – произнес Питер, чей серьезный тон не вязался с его кажущимся спокойствием, – я предлагаю выяснить, не осталось ли между нами невысказанных обид.

– Сир? – Теннет был в недоумении

– Вчера было не самым лучшим для нас днем, но это уже прошлое, – пояснил Питер. – Я не отказываюсь ни от единого слова, которое я сказал каждому из вас, но сегодня нас ждут другие проблемы. И поэтому я спрашиваю: вы разобрались друг с другом? Если нет, то сделайте это сейчас. У нас впереди много тяжелой работы, и я не потерплю, чтобы на нее влияли ваши негативные эмоции. И если вам двоим надо расставить все точки над «i» – вперед. Я, со свой стороны, еще вчера дал понять, что меня не устраивает, и мне больше нечего добавить. Как насчет вас?

Каспиан и Теннет некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем последний кивнул обоим королям, демонстрируя свое согласие.

– Я всем доволен, – тихо сказан Каспиан, – но интуиция подсказывает мне, что Теннет – нет.

Генерал еще больше выпрямился, и по его лицу стало ясно, насколько неуютно он себя чувствует в данный момент. Что, впрочем, было неудивительно, ведь с него не сводили глаз сразу два монарха.

– У вас есть, что сказать, лорд? – с обманчивой мягкостью поинтересовался Питер. Вчера вечером у них с Теннетом возникло определенное… недопонимание, но время правления Верховного короля не зря назвали Золотым веком Нарнии: Питер всегда точно знал, что нужно его стране. А сейчас ей нужен был Теннет. – Вы не будете наказаны за то, что поведаете нам свои мысли, если только вы не решите прибегнуть для этого к оружию. От вас сегодня требуется быть максимально сосредоточенным и внимательным, а не демонстрировать свое недовольство чем бы то ни было.

Теннет опустил голову, стиснул зубы, но быстро расслабился и взглянул на Питера и Каспиана.

– Я прошу прощения за свою вчерашнюю несдержанность, – хрипло сказал он наконец. – Я не должен был вступать в поединок с его королевским величеством, невзирая ни на что. Это было неподобающе с мой стороны и вызвало стресс у королевы. А мое неумение промолчать лишь подлило масло в огонь. Я приношу свои извинения.

– Это я тебя спровоцировал, Теннет, – честно признал Каспиан. – Единственное неподобающее действие с вашей стороны – ваш разговор с королевой вчерашним утром. Она была удручена задолго до нашей дуэли, но я никак не мог взять в толк, в чем причина ее огорчения, пока она не пересказала мне твои слова. Я никому не позволю расстраивать ее, и уж тем более тебе.

– Я только указал Ее Величеству на то, что ее поступки могут иметь нежелательные последствия, – Теннет не оправдывался, а констатировал факт. – Особенно в отношении ее безопасности.

– Могу сказать то же самое о твоих поступках, – подчеркнуто сказал Каспиан, и генерал вновь опустил голову и покраснел. Тельмаринский король обменялся взглядом со своим нарнийским братом и продолжил уже не столь сурово: – В следующий раз делись своими соображениями с нами, а не со Сьюзен. То, что она королева, не означает, что она должна иметь дело с подобными вещами.

– Да, сир.

Теннет снова поклонился, и Каспиан оставил эту тему. Питер, наблюдавший за ними, одобрительно взглянул на молодого тельмаринца, довольный тем, что на этот раз Каспиан держал себя в руках, несмотря на то что речь шла о душевном равновесии Сьюзен.

– Хорошо, а теперь поговорим о том, за чем мы, собственно, здесь собрались. – Питер поудобнее устроился на троне и рассеянно провел рукой по волосам. Впрочем, его светлая растрепанная челка по-прежнему лезла ему в глаза. – Нас вчера атаковали на обратном пути от Кургана.

Теннет мгновенно вскинулся и прищурился: эта новость явно стала для него сюрпризом. Верховный король кратко обрисовал картину произошедшего, не забыв упомянуть про тот факт, что у них почти не было шансов на спасение. Однако он не заострял внимание на том, что им помог Аслан: Питер быстро учился раздавать похвалы тогда, когда это действительно уместно.

– Они хорошо держались в седле и не хуже владели оружием, – подвел итог старший Пэвенси. – Судя по тому, как слаженно они действовали и сохраняли строй, даже нападая на нас, они определенно много вместе тренировались. Лошади у них были боевые, не крестьянские клячи. И хотя они скрывались под капюшонами, это без сомнения были люди.

Последний вывод весьма не понравился Каспиану.

– Тогда вполне вероятно, что на вас напали наши же солдаты, – допустил он, но Теннет отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я проводил вчера смотр войск, сир, – заявил генерал. – Если Его Величество не ошибся в числе атаковавших, я бы несомненно заметил отсутствие такого количество людей. К тому же, солдат у нас достаточно, а вот боевых коней не хватает. Мы многих из них потеряли у Кургана.

– Как велика тельмаринская армия, Теннет? – спросил Питер. – Вместе с пехотой и кавалерией?

– В общей сложности… – лорд поджал губы. – Мы считаем всех, включая присягнувших королю бойцов членов совета, или же только личную гвардию Каспиана?

– Только мою гвардию, – решил Каспиан. – Подожди, – сказал он вдруг, – меня больше интересует то, сколько процентов нашей армии расквартировано в замке и в городе?

– Вся королевская гвардия расквартирована здесь, хотя часть солдат предпочитает жить в городе с семьями. Они обеспечивают безопасность и составляют примерно сорок процентов всего войска. Хотя я предпочел бы довести их количество до шестидесяти процентов, на тот случай, если кто-то из лордов, входящих в совет, захочет заполучить трон, и у него достанет ума объединиться ради этой цели с другими лордами.

– Дворцовый переворот? – задумчиво сказал Питер. Беззаботный мальчишка, живущий в одном из уголков его души, обрадовался возможному приключению, но взрослый и разумный король Нарнии взял над ним верх. – Какова вероятность того, что такое действительно может случиться? Совет и Мираза недолюбливал, но они не пытались его свергнуть.

– Это потому что Мираз позаботился об этом, Ваше Величество, – вкрадчиво ответил Теннет. – Он выслал из страны наиболее опасных для него лордов, особенно тех, кто открыто поддерживал Каспиана. Глозель был не самым сильным в политическом плане лордом, но у него всегда имелись верные и умелые воины. Мираз купил его, дав ему власть над теми лордами, которые его всегда презирали. А остальные члены совета ждали, что за король получится из Каспиана, чтобы понять, стоит ли ради него рисковать и вступать в конфронтацию с его дядей.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, Теннет? – спросил Каспиан, который в действительности не слишком хотел услышать ответ. – Какая им была разница, кто из меня вырастет?

– Они желали узнать, будете ли вы тем слабым королем, каким пытался сделать вас Мираз, или же нет, – Теннет немного сожалел, что вынужден был сказать это Каспиану. – Ваше Величество, разумеется, осознает, что вашем образовании отсутствовали предметы, которые необходимо изучать будущему королю. Мираз намеренно запретил преподавать вам стратегию, экономику и многие другие дисциплины. Тем самым он гарантировал, что если вы и займете когда-либо трон, то вынуждены будете полагаться во всем на того, у кого уже есть большой опыт в управлении страной…

– …то есть на самого Мираза, – закончил за него Каспиан, тряхнув головой. – Тогда, мне повезло, что мой профессор оказался достаточно храбрым, чтобы учить меня этим вещам в тайне. Он всегда настаивал, чтобы я никому не говорил об этом, но никогда не объяснял, почему это должно оставаться секретом.

– Если бы Мираз смирил свои амбиции, ему наверняка удалось бы осуществить свои намерения и править Нарнией через вас, – без обиняков, не щадя чувства тельмаринского короля, сказал генерал. – Но его подвели жадность и жажда власти. Он настроил против себя слишком многих членов совета, и если бы ты все же занял бы трон, они постарались бы убедить тебя, в том, что Мираз – предатель. А если бы у них это не получилось, они попытались бы  убрать вас обоих. То, что произошло при Беруне, и присутствие сейчас рядом с вами  королей и королев Древности спутало их планы.

– Это плохо или хорошо? – усмехнулся Питер, подмигнув Каспиану. – Кажется, твои придворные – настоящие ослы.

– Спасибо за ценную информацию, – пробормотал в ответ Каспиан.

– В прошлом тельмаринская армия насчитывала около четырех тысяч солдат. После войны их количество снизилась до трех тысяч, но это вместе со всеми резервистами – фермерами, лавочниками и так далее, – которых мы можем призвать под ружье, – продолжил Теннет, игнорируя ребяческое поведение монархов. – В вашей личной гвардии – приблизительно тысяча двести воинов, сир, половина из них – профессиональные военные. Раньше в замке в любое время дни и ночи постоянно находилось не менее трехсот солдат в полной боевой готовности. Сегодня утром я увеличил их число до четырехсот.

– Я этого не санкционировал, – поднял бровь Каспиан.

– Я поступил так, чтобы сравнять наши силы с силами лордов, которые вызвали дополнительные отряды своих людей и разместили их как в городе, так и здесь, – сухо сказал Теннет. – Вы приказали мне обеспечивать максимальную безопасность обитателей замка, и я действовал в рамках этой задачи.

– Так, стоп, – вмешался Питер. – Сколько человек в данный момент имеется в распоряжении лордов?

– Когда Его Величество отправил горожан, проживавших в замке, по домам, их место постепенно заняли члены личных гвардий некоторых лордов, – Теннет внимательно посмотрел на слегка побледневшего Каспиана. – С разрешения Его Величества.

– Каспиан? – Питер повернулся к другу.

– Да, я позволил это, – глухо признал Каспиан. – Лорд Бэрд был обеспокоен покушением на мою жизнь и предложил усилить стражу своими людьми.

– Ты ограничил их число? – требовательно спросил Питер.

– Я уточнил, что их количество должно быть «в разумных пределах», – сквозь зубы отозвался тельмаринец. Утро еще толком не началось, а на них уже свалилась куча проблем.

– О, черт, – простонал Питер, откинулся на спинку трона и устало потер лицо. – А остальные лорды не замедлили последовать его примеру, так?

Теннет даже не потрудился на это ответить.

– Почему ты сообщаешь об этом только сейчас? – гневно воскликнул Каспиан.

– Потому что я сам лишь недавно узнал об этом, – спокойно сказал Теннет. – Люди лордов проникали в замок незаметно, по двое и по трое, держась подальше от чужих глаз. Я не имел об этом ни малейшего представления, пока кролики не обратили внимания на то, как быстро подходят к концу запасы вина, и вычислили таким образом, что в замке гораздо больше обитателей, чем все считают. Они довели это до моего сведения вчера, и я потратил все утро, чтобы вычислить, сколько всего посторонних солдат от нас скрывается.

– Повтояю: почему ты не сообщил мне об этом раньше?

– В тот момент, когда я все это выяснил, я нигде не смог найти ни Ваше Величество, ни королеву Сьюзен, – ровным, несмотря на оттенок раздражения, тоном откликнулся Теннет. Питер бросил на Каспиана многозначительный взгляд, и тельмаринскому королю хватило совести покраснеть. Впрочем, Верховный король не стал затрагивать эту тему, у него были заботы поважнее. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Каспиан его опередил:

– Так сколько солдат наводнили замок? И каких именно лордов?

– Насколько я могу судить, всего их примерно двести пятьдесят, и большая их часть принадлежит лорду Бэрду, – Теннет едва заметно усмехнулся. – Сегодня утром, когда я его встретил, он явно нервничал. Он знает, что я осведомлен о его действиях, хотя я и не говорил ему об этом.

– А остальные гвардейцы? – поинтересовался Питер. – Чьи они?

– Сложно определить. Это может быть отряд какого-либо одного лорда или же люди всех членов совета. Как бы там ни было, между тельмаринскими аристократами всегда шла борьба за власть, и Бэрд, располагающий такими силами и находящийся так близко в Вашему Величеству, слишком опасен, причем для всех.

– Надо убрать отсюда гвардию лордов, – взволнованно произнес Каспиан. Он встал с трона и принялся мерить шагами зал. – Замок, конечно, велик, но _не настолько:_ малейшая стычка мгновенно перерастет в полноценное сражение. И это _плохо_.

– Просто прикажи им убраться, – посоветовал Питер, но Каспиан и Теннет дружно покачали головами.

– Это не так-то легко, – возразил Каспиан, прищурившись. – Бэрд привел своих людей с моего королевского разрешения. Я не могу отозвать это разрешение без причины, а попытка удалить из замка солдат лордов будет воспринята последними как угроза из безопасности. Я могу лишь потребовать, чтобы Бэрд уменьшил число своих гвардейцев, но не намного. Если я продемонстрирую, что боюсь конфликта с лордами и захвата ими власти, это лишь обострит ситуацию.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что замок кишит не подчиняющимися тебе тельмаринскими солдатами, которые только и ждут приказа о нападении, а мы ничего не можем сделать? – поразился Питер.

Когда Каспиан услышал этот вывод, ему определенно стало дурно.

– Кажется, мне надо выпить, – решил Питер, закрывая глаза.

Каспиан лихорадочно размышлял, продолжая ходить взад-вперед.

– Лорд Теннет, – сказал он наконец, – мы не заметили, как замок заполнили солдаты лордов, потому что они пробирались в замок небольшими группами, так?

– Да, сир.

– Как ты выяснил, сколько их всего? Как ты отличил их от слуг и оставшихся горожан? По одежде?

Теннет был оскорблен таким предположением.

– Они одеты почти так же, как и горожане, – ответил генерал, – а когда передвигаются по замку, то стараются держаться тех маршрутов, какими ходят слуги, чтобы сойти за одного из них. Но я всегда узнаю опытного тельмаринского воина, как бы он ни выглядел. А этих – особенно, среди них есть элитные бойцы.

– Элитные бойцы? – переспросил Питер, уверенный, что ответ его не обрадует.

– Лучшие солдаты, которые только есть в нашей армии, – пояснил Каспиан. – Первоклассные мечники, мастера рукопашного боя и так далее. Когда-то их было больше, чем сейчас, но мы многих потеряли у Кургана. Но я сейчас о другом: предполагается, что мы не в курсе, что в замке расквартированы гвардейцы лордов, я прав?

– Иначе они не прибегали бы ко всем этим уловкам, Ваше Величество, – Теннет начал понимать, к чему клонит король, и у него заблестели глаза.

– У меня есть идея.

Каспиан поделился с  Питером и Теннетом своей задумкой, а те высказали свои мысли по поводу того, как лучше и с наименьшими потерями ее осуществить. В конце концов, план был выработан и принят.

– Но вопрос, кто на нас вчера напал, остается открытым, – не мог не напомнить Питер. – Не то что бы это было важнее происходящего здесь, но мы с Люси едва не погибли у реки.

Юноша помассировал плечо, словно одно воспоминание о стреле, вонзившейся в него, заставило его заболеть.

– Позволь мне еще поразмыслить об этом, – нахмурился Каспиан. – Мне не нравится, что кто-то не только чувствует себя настолько сильным, что не боится пойти против самого Верховного короля, но при этом еще настолько жесток и бессердечен, что атакует невинных людей.

– Многие жители города до сих пор не верят в то, что старые нарнийцы, как вы выразились, невинны, сир, – ни по голосу генерала, ни по его лицу невозможно было определить, согласен он с этим убеждением или нет. Каспиан нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Тельмаринцы еще не успели разобраться, как им относиться к новым обстоятельствам, и это порождает напряжение в обществе. Особенно это касается крестьян, – пробормотал тельмаринский король. – Бедняки восприняли потерю столь многих сограждан в войне со старыми нарнийцами намного острее, чем зажиточные люди.

– Откуда тебе это известно? – полюбопытствовал Питер, но Каспиан отмахнулся от него, сказав, что шила в мешке не утаишь и такие вещи быстро перестают быть тайной. Теннет переводил взгляд с одного короля на другого, но сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

– Бедняки редко ездят на таких отличных лошадях, и они не умеют так хорошо сражаться, – подумал вслух Питер. – Я бы скорее поверил в еще один бунт, чем в то, что нам устроили засаду крестьяне. Нет, у того, кому поперек горла наше здесь присутствие, явно есть деньги и возможности, чтобы с нами расправиться. И это значительно сужает круг подозреваемых.

В тронном зале повисло долгое и неуютное молчание, которое первым нарушил Теннет.

– Я прошу у Ваших Величеств разрешения идти выполнять ваши приказы, – прочистив горло, вежливо сказал генерал, который был мрачнее тучи.

Питер согласно кивнул, но Теннет дождался, пока Каспиан сделает то же самое, и лишь после этого низко поклонился и, прихрамывая, покинул зал. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Питер посмотрел на Каспиана и спросил тихо:

– Ты ему доверяешь?

Каспиан, не сводивший глаз с того места, где только что стоял его бывший наставник, положил руку на эфес меча, а затем бессильно опустился на свой трон.

– А ты? – тоскливо ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

* * *

 

Королевы рассматривали жалобы своих подданных и отправляли правосудие.

Сказать, что придворные, включая лордов и фрейлин, собравшиеся тем утром в тронном зале, удивились, осознав, что Сьюзен и Люси собираются вершить суд самостоятельно, без Каспиана или Верховного короля, значило не сказать ничего. Сьюзен, как старшая королева, заняла трон Каспиана, а Люси устроилась на соседнем троне. Маленькая королева, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, пыталась копировать свою сестру и потому выпрямила спину и чинно сложила руки на коленях. В отличие от большинства девочек ее возраста, Люси не ерзала и не вертелась на месте, а сидела, не сводя пристального взгляда с придворных.

Сьюзен была не единственной их присутствующих в зале, кто не ожидал от этого утра ничего хорошего. Ко всеобщему изумлению, первой ко двору обратилась Люси. Добродушно улыбнувшись (хотя тысячу триста лет тому назад все обитатели Кэр-Праваля непременно заметили бы, как она напряжена, что ускользнуло от ее нынешних придворных), она сказала высоким чистым голосом:

– Всякий, кто хочет поделиться своими горестями и желает, чтобы его дело было разрешено по справедливости, будет выслушан нами и может рассчитывать на справедливый и беспристрастный суд, как это заведено в Нарнии с давних времен.

Это заявление вызвало волну шепота. Тельмаринцы пытались понять, были ли слова королевы Люси сказаны без задней мысли, или же она была настолько храбра, что рискнула открыто критиковать прошлых тельмаринских правителей и их обычаи. Сьюзен, с трудом удержалась от усмешки. Она не ожидала, что Люси произнесет ритуальную фразу целиком, упомянув справедливый суд, но она знала, чего ее сестра намеревалась этим добиться. Был бы здесь Эдмунд, он бы лопнул от гордости за Люси.

– Лорд Доннон, – позвала Сьюзен, когда волнение в толпе улеглось, – меня проинформировали, что у вас есть вопрос, требующий рассмотрения короны. Прошу вас, начинайте.

Тельмаринец вышел вперед и поклонился королевам, тщательно скрывая свое замешательство.

– Ваши Величества, – сказал он медовым голосом, выглядя при этом невероятно виноватым,  – я должен признаться, что не готов представить свое дело на ваше рассмотрение. Не могли бы вы проявить снисхождение и подождать день-другой, пока я…

Всем своим видом он демонстрировал, что просьба эта настолько проста и понятна, что, конечно же, должна быть выполнена

Однако Сьюзен лишь выгнула бровь и сказала:

– Вы не находите это странным, лорд: вы так настаивали, чтобы король незамедлительно занялся вашим делом, и вдруг выясняется, что вы не готовы его изложить? – В действительности, Сьюзен ничуть не была удивлена нежеланием Доннона позволить ей разрешить его дело: он, подобно многим другим лордам, добился от Каспиана некоторых уступок в свою пользу и теперь стремился повторить этот успех при каждом удобном случае. Ему было выгоднее обратиться напрямую к королю, нежели согласиться на суд Сьюзен. – Дела трех людей и одного зверя были отложены ради вас, а вы не подготовились? Мне трудно в это поверить.

На лице Доннона промелькнуло раздражение, но он быстро его скрыл.

– Королю известны детали моего дела, Ваше Величество, – возразил он. – Но когда я узнал, что король Каспиан не будет проводить сегодня слушанья, я предположил, что рассмотрение моей вопроса будет отсрочено до тех пор, пока Его Величество не освободится. Снова приношу свои извинения.

– Вам не за что извиняться, сэр, – мило улыбнувшись, сказала Сьюзен. – Но если вы не желаете говорить сейчас, когда у короны есть на вас время, мне придется отодвинуть вас в самый конец списка. И я уверяю вас, лорд, это очень, очень длинный список. Выбор за вами.

Лорд Доннон стоял, молча глядя на королеву. Наконец он опустил взгляд, но обе сестры успели заметить, как сузились его глаза. Люси внимательно наблюдала за Сьюзен и Донноном, имела прекрасное представление о том, что так напряженно обдумывает сейчас тельмаринский лорд. Тот явно прикидывал, хватит ли у старшей королевы духа, чтобы выполнить свою угрозу, и в состоянии ли он ее перехитрить. Но, к сожалению, он не мог проигнорировать Сьюзен так же легко, как некоторые его товарищи, – слишком уж она была близка к королю, который с каждым днем становился все сильнее и сильнее.

– Тогда я извиняюсь за то, что болтаю глупости как последний идиот и путаю вас, Ваше Величество, – наконец принял решение Доннон. Сьюзен предполагала, что именно так он и поступит, хотя это и создавало для нее больше проблем. Среди придворных раздались смешки: лорд Доннон никогда не болтал глупостей и уж тем более не был идиотом.

– О, многие мужчины выставляли себя дураками перед Сью, – насмешливо сказала Люси. – Вы, по крайней мере, можете пережить это, сохранив остатки гордости.

Доннон быстро взглянул на Люси и вновь прищурился. Сьюзен мысленно застонала, недоумевая, что нашло на Лу, –  младшая королева намеренно провоцировала тельмаринца. Если бы Сьюзен не знала свою сестру так хорошо, она посчитала бы, что та терпеть не может этого мужчину. Доннон усмехнулся и кивнул, но Сьюзен видела, что, несмотря на благожелательное выражение лица, он лихорадочно размышляет, правильно ли поступает. На секунду старшая королева пожалела, что взяла на себя обязанности Каспиана, но у ее поклонника в данный момент было чересчур много других забот, чтобы беспокоиться еще и об этом.

– Я всегда был убежден, что первым везде терпят поражение гордецы, Ваши Величества, – гладко ответил лорд Доннон с напускной скромностью, в которую не поверила ни одна из королев. – И если мне суждено потерять разум от вас, моя королева, что ж, тогда я присоединюсь к группе подобных мне счастливейших из мужчин, и это будет для меня только почетно.

Сьюзен замерла, уловив намерение Доннона оскорбить Каспиана, но никак на это не отреагировала.

– Во времена Золотого века Нарнии, – легко сказала она, – почести обычно воздавались тем, кто этого заслужил. Однако я предпочту компанию честных глупцов умным змеям, зеленым от зависти. Нам следует быть благодарными за то, что подобные твари были изгнаны из этих стен. Если бы здесь осталась хоть одна, я бы умоляла какого-нибудь храбреца отрубить ей голову, ибо я всего лишь женщина и ненавижу змей.

Люси едва удержалась, чтобы не зааплодировать, но ее широкая усмешка яснее ясного выдавала ее чувства. Взгляд неподвижно сидевшей Сьюзен был по-прежнему прикован к Доннону, который на этот раз улыбнулся совершенно искренне и по-настоящему весело.

– Вы можете рассчитывать на мой меч, Ваше Величество, он всегда будет в вашем распоряжении, если он вам понадобится, – торжественно сказал Доннон. –  Хотя, боюсь, победить змей, о которых вы говорили, будет трудно: они хорошо маскируются. Но как только мое дело будет решено, я немедленно займусь этой нелегкой задачей.

Этим заявлением лорд застал Сьюзен врасплох, и Люси, осознав это, пришла ей на помощь и отвлекла внимание Доннона на себя, тем более что ей пришла в голову блестящая идея.

– Ой, это же великолепно! – с энтузиазмом воскликнула она. – От моего имени на турнирах так давно никто не сражался! А поскольку Каспиан дал понять, что отныне на всех турнирах на его копье будет повязана лента моей дорогой сестры, то вы лорд Доннон, можете стать моим верным рыцарем и выигрывать для меня турниры. Было очень любезно с вашей стороны предложить это, учитывая, что вы очень занятой человек. Но не волнуйтесь, я не отниму у вас _все_ ваше свободное время.

Люси просияла, когда у лорда от изумления в буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть. Пока Доннон приходил в себя, Сьюзен поспешно вмешалась в разговор, предпочитая временно не думать о том, какие последствия будет иметь инициатива Люси.

– Как мне сообщил придворный секретарь, вы просите короля разрешить вам расширить ваши владения, – не ходя вокруг да около сказала Сьюзен. – Вы желаете включить в них Дрожащий лес взамен на позволение работать на ваших землях гномам-шахтерам. Но, как не раз объяснял вам Каспиан, мы не можем позволить одному лорду увеличить владения, поскольку это будет несправедливо по отношению к другим лордам, чьи аналогичные просьбы мы выполнить не в состоянии. Более того, налоги, которые будут платить вам гномы, если вы пустите их на свои земли без каких-либо условий, с лихвой покроют доход, получаемый вами с этой территории. Вы все равно ее не используете, и на ней никто не живет, разве что забредает иногда стадо овец.

Доннон попытался было возразить, но Сьюзен не дала ему этого сделать, притворившись, что не заметила его попытки вставить хоть слово.

– Король также часто говорил, что намерен вернуть нарнийцам бóльшую часть их владений, не переселяя без нужды тельмаринское население. Расширение ваших земель за счет исконно нарнийской территории будет прямым нарушением воли короля, и мы с сестрой не можем на это пойти.

– Ваше Величество, все гораздо сложнее, чем вы себе представляете! – Доннон наконец-то выкроил момент, чтобы вклиниться в монолог королевы, когда та переводила дыхание.

– Я простая девушка, милорд, – приторно-сладким тоном сказала Сьюзен, улыбнувшись при этом той улыбкой, которая когда-то ставила на колени целые страны, – и поступаю так, как мне  кажется самым простым. Насколько я понимаю, ваша главная проблема состоит в том, что вам негде пасти стада ваших овец, – ведь ради этого вам нужны еще земли, так? Я, как королева, не могу допустить, чтобы ваш скот голодал, и поэтому своим королевским указом, повелеваю доставить стада лорда Доннона в сады замка, где животные будут пастись в свое удовольствие. Видишь, сестра, – беззаботно сказала старшая королева, – я не зря утверждала, что мы найдем недорогой и рациональный способ подстригать траву в садах: она так отросла, что портит мне юбки, когда я гуляю.

– Что вы, Ваше Величество, это совсем не обязательно, – запротестовал Доннон, осознав, что тем самым королева забирает у него значительную часть поголовья скота. – У меня имеются луга, которые вполне могут прокормить моих овец, и моей целью никогда не было…

– О, замечательно, – счастливо воскликнула Сьюзен. – Люблю, когда проблемы благополучно решаются. Теперь перейдем к следующему делу. Лорд Бэрд?

Однако вышеупомянутого лорда нигде не было, равно как и нескольких других лордов. Негодующий Доннон застыл на месте посреди тронного зала.

– Ваше Величество, я уверен, вы ошибаетесь, – прорычал было он, но его перебил Каспиан, который вошел в зал, печатая шаг. При его появлении мужчины-придворные почтительно поклонились, а дамы – присели в реверансе. Проходя мимо Доннона, Каспиан снисходительно похлопал того по плечу, а приблизившись к королевам, тельмаринский король отвесил им поклон.

– Доброе утро, Ваши Величества, – ласково сказал он. – Я смотрю, вы успешно решили проблему лорда Доннона, моя королева. Это замечательная новость: после стольких дней переговоров мы с лордом начали уставать друг от друга.

– От тебя никто не может устать, Каспиан, – искренне отозвалась Люси. Прошлой ночью, вернувшись в замок, она сразу же отправилась в свою комнату, и потому не встретилась с Каспианом и ничего не знала об их ссоре со Сьюзен. Встав с трона, маленькая королева крепко обняла своего тельмаринского друга, нимало не заботясь о множестве чужих глаз, наблюдающих за ними. – Я по тебе скучала, – прошептала она ему на ухо, и ее голос на секунду прервался.

– А я – по тебе, малышка Лу, – откликнулся Каспиан, он встал на колени и нежно поцеловал девочку. Затем он повернулся к Доннону, на лице которого играли желваки, но который все же не двигался с места. Подняв бровь, Каспиан осведомился у лорда: – Что-то еще, милорд?

Доннону не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как признать поражение. Низко поклонившись, он сказал сквозь стиснутые зубы:

– Нет, Ваше Величество.

– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно ответил Каспиан, словно не замечая исходящих от лорда волн ненависти. – Мне пора идти: у меня много дел, но я не мог не заскочить, чтобы поздороваться с Люси. Увидимся с вами двумя за обедом.

– И с Донноном тоже, – радостно добавила Люси, широко улыбаясь лорду. – Он теперь мой рыцарь и будет сражаться от моего имени на турнирах.

Каспиан застыл как вкопанный, и с него едва не слетела вся его беспечность. Он бросил взгляд на Сьюзен, но девушка лишь пожала плечами, давая понять, что она тут не причем. В итоге Каспиан сказал любезно: «Тогда до обеда, Доннон. Хорошего дня, Ваши Величества» и покинул тронный зал, подавив в зародыше назревающий спор с лордом. Доннон, мрачный, как грозовая туча, вернулся в свое кресло. Скинтли наклонился к нему, собираясь что-то сказать, но Доннон тряхнул головой, отмахиваясь от товарища. Герцога Хорнабрета, сидевшего на противоположном конце зала, вся эта ситуация немало позабавила, а на лице Герди была написана гордость за королев. Правда, Сьюзен очень хотелось сказать ей, что еще рано гордиться и вздыхать с облегчением: она выиграла одно сражение, но никак не войну.

Внутренне приготовившись к новой битве, Сьюзен объявила следующее дело.

* * *

 _– Твой план не работает._

 _– Нет. Это **твой** план не работает. Мой выполняется так, как и задумано._

 _– Откуда такая уверенность? Колдун уже много дней не давал о себе знать._

 _– Ты идиот. Ответь, кто, кроме короля Нарнии, мог расправиться с колдуном?_

 _– Ты имеешь в виду…_

 _– Да. И если только Аслан не хочет умереть за предателя во второй раз, у Верховного короля найдутся заботы поважнее, нежели контролировать нашего короля._

 _– А если мальчишка умрет раньше?_

 _Ухмылка изогнула губы одного из собеседников, чьи глаза в эту минуту просто-таки сияли, и он ответил с издевкой:_

 _– Ну, это будет ужасно, не так ли? На редкость ужасно..._

* * *

Обед стал забавным событием для всех, кроме новоиспеченного рыцаря Ее Величества королевы Люси Отважной.

Лорд Доннон хотя и не привык трапезничать наедине с монархами, умудрялся, тем не менее, держаться по обыкновению с достоинством, но крайне заносчиво. С его лица исчезло то раздраженное выражение, которое можно было наблюдать у него утром, и это означало, что лорд намеревается обратить близость к королям и королевам себе во благо. Он не терял надежды, что его вопрос будет пересмотрен и решен так, как ему выгодно, но каждый раз, когда он о нем заговаривал с Питером или Каспианом, его совместными усилиями немедленно прерывали Люси и ее зверь. Девочка не переставая болтала обо все на свете: от географических изменений, которые произошли в Нарнии со времен Золотого века, до цвета ее любимой ленты для волос. А котенок (был он разумным или нет, по-прежнему оставалось загадкой) хотел сидеть исключительно на коленях у Доннона. При этом маленький хищник время от времени вытягивал лапки и впивался своими еще небольшими коготками в бедро лорда, отчего тот вскрикивал от боли, и это вызывало едва сдерживаемые смешки у королей. Но каждый раз, когда Доннон ссаживал котенка на пол, Люси, не прекращая щебетать, рассеянно подхватывала любимца и водворяла его обратно.

Питеру было крайне любопытно, известно ли Люси, что сажает зверька рядом с самым уязвимым для каждого мужчины местом, но он был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы указать ей на это. После того, как лорд, которому Люси читала лекцию о том, как правильно ухаживать за кошками, чуть не свалился со стула, с трудом подавав искушение выругаться, а котенок еще сильнее вцепился ему в ногу, чтобы не упасть, Каспиану пришлось извиниться и выйти в коридор, где он разразился громким хохотом. Сьюзен сохраняла серьезность, чинно кушая суп, но и ей пришлось ненадолго покинуть зал, чтобы отсмеяться, когда Люси заставила напряженного и измученного Доннона повторить за ней наилучшее меню для бобров и тонкости, которые необходимо соблюдать, если принимаешь их у себя. Наконец, окончательно обессиленный лорд с мольбой в голосе попросил Ее Величество позволить ему ступать по своим делам, которым он должен был уделить пристальное внимание и список которых был внушителен. В ответ Люси фыркнула и заявила, что ей нужно не меньше внимания, чем заботам Доннона, однако все же разрешила ему идти, но при условии, что он искупит свое недостойное поведение подарком. Мгновенно согласившись, взъерошенный лорд буквально выбежал из комнаты. Котенок стремглав кинулся за ним.

– Хм, как думаешь, что он мне подарит? Может, пони? – хихикнув, сказала Люси, когда закончивший обедать Питер проводил ее в апартаменты, которые она с некоторых пор делила со Сьюзен. В гостиной девочка удобно устроилась на диване, а ее брат устало плюхнулся подле нее. – У меня когда-то был пони, но такой горделивый, что я не могла на нем кататься.

– Люси, что ты творишь, а? – подняв бровь, спросил Верховный король у своей маленькой сестренки. – Этот человек – не твой друг, с которым ты можешь играть. Он – потенциальный опасный враг. Мы до сих пор так и не выяснили, кто из лордов предан Каспиану, а кто стремится ему навредить, и мне сейчас вовсе не нужно, чтобы ты попадала в подобные щекотливые ситуации.

– А мне казалось, что это очевидно, – ответила Люси, которую ничуть не волновала возможная опасность. И она не сомневалась, что Питер все поймет, когда выслушает ее объяснения. – Раз мы не доверяем Доннону, то будет полезно держать его как можно ближе к себе. Так ему будет трудно сделать что-либо без нашего ведома. Я знаю, что ты боишься за меня, но если со мной что-то случиться, когда Доннон будет рядом, ясно же, что винить в этом будут прежде всего его. А он не так глуп. Кроме того, из всех лордов он меньше всего доставляет проблем Каспиану, и я смогу потерпеть его еще какое-то время, чтобы отвлечь. Вам троим и без него забот хватает.

– Это не аргумент, Лу, – запротестовал не желавший признавать ее правоту Питер. – Тебе всего лишь десять…

– Почти одиннадцать, – улыбнувшись, поправила младшая Пэвенси закатившего глаза Верховного короля.

– Хорошо, почти одиннадцать. Ты должна играть в куклы, а не в политику. Скажи Доннону, что освобождаешь его от должности своего рыцаря. Я не потерплю, чтобы он ходил за тобой по пятам.

– Что, мне нельзя иметь рыцаря, который будет сражаться на турнирах от моего имени и почитать меня? – поддразнила Люси Питера, который, впрочем, не собирался уступать ей. Только не в этот раз.

– У тебя есть рыцарь и защитник, – откликнулся он. – Поверь мне, он у тебя есть и всегда будет. Но не Доннон. Это приказ, и он не обсуждается.

– Ты пользуешься тем, что ты – Верховный король, – воскликнула шокированная Люси, – но так нечестно!

– А ставить себя в такое положение, при котором я буду постоянно сходить с ума от страха за тебя, – честно? – Питер нервно взлохматил свои волосы. – Лу, ну в правда, у меня нет на это сил. Пожалуйста, сообщи Доннону, что ты передумала и освобождаешь его от этой почетной должности. Это вызовет меньше проблем, чем мое вмешательство. Если я распоряжусь снять с него этот статус королевским распоряжением, все лорды воспримут это как оскорбление. Но поскольку ты еще мала, то твое решение сойдет за детский каприз.

– Я знаю, что ты этого не хотел, но то, что ты сказал, – это низко, – мягко произнесла Люси слегка дрожащим голосом.

– Лу…  не надо так. Ты должна понять…

– Я понимаю, что все пытаются наладить жизнь в стране. Все, кроме меня, – тихо сказала Люси. – А я ведь тоже королева Нарнии и я правила этой страной столько же, сколько и ты, и Сьюзен, и Эдмунд. Ты так будешь продолжать меня игнорировать, пока не станет уже поздно?

То, что эти слова причинили боль Питеру, выдали его глаза. Он не раз и не два не прислушивался к мнению сестры, что едва не служило причиной их гибели, но никогда еще она не упрекала за это ни одного из членов ее семьи. И обычно незлопамятная Люси не представляла, что сейчас подтолкнуло ее на это. Но она чувствовала, что в данную минуту ей почему-то очень важно настоять на своем, и не планировала сдаваться без боя. Верховный король встал перед ней и около минуты беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а на лице его непрестанно сменяли друг друга эмоции: тревога, негодование и, в итоге, покорность. Питер захлопнул рот, сжал челюсти так, что на скулах у него заходили желваки, и сказал не терпящим возражений тоном:

– Хорошо, Люси, твоя взяла: поступай так, как считаешь нужным. Но у меня есть несколько условий. Я приставляю к тебе Стальные Копыта, и он будет присутствовать на каждой твоей встрече с Донноном. И если я услышу, что ты снова улизнула от своих охранников или же виделась с лордом наедине, неважно по какой причине, я запру тебя в твоих покоях. _Навсегда._ Я тебе это твердо обещаю, так что тщательно взвешивай свои будущие поступки, сестренка. Ты останешься здесь до вечера? – сменил Питер тему разговора.

Люси кивнула.

– Хорошо. Сделай мне одолжение: не выходи из комнаты, пока я сам за тобой не приду, ладно?

– Почему?

– Просто доверься мне, Лу. Снаружи может быть немного шумно, но не беспокойся, у нас все под контролем.

После этого Верховный король поцеловал Люси в макушку и ушел, закрыв за собой тяжелую деревянную дверь. Которая, впрочем, была не настолько толстой, чтобы заглушить раздраженный вздох короля, изданный им перед тем, как отдать приказ Стальным Копытам охранять Люси, и ответный недоуменный рокот кентавра. Когда Питер проворчал в свое оправдание что-то неразборчивое, Люси поморщилась. Она терпеть не могла, когда Питер, который так ее любил, расстраивался из-за нее и особенно – из-за ее поведения. Он ведь так старается, чтобы она была счастлива и в безопасности, и ему нелегко подавить свой инстинкт защитника… Но Питер все же разрешил ей действовать так, как подсказывает ей интуиция, во многом потому что разделял ее взгляд на этот вопрос, хотя и не намеревался в этом признаться. Он мог быть очень упрямым.

Когда Люси встала с дивана, у нее вдруг слегка закружилась голова. Однако это быстро прошло, и девочка отправилась в спальню, рассудив, что ей надо немного отдохнуть: последние пара дней выдались тяжелыми, и она постоянно видела кошмары об Эдмунде. Улегшись в кровать, Люси задумалась о том, может ли она на этот раз ошибаться, а Питер, напротив, быть прав? Королева, несмотря на всю свою импульсивность, сознавала, что она, подобно другим людям, может обманываться. Но прийти к какому-либо выводу она не успела, поскольку провалилась в глубокий сон. Люси снилось, что ей холодно, невероятно, ужасно холодно. А еще во сне она чувствовала такое отчаяние, которого никогда не знало ее доброе и нежное сердечко.

* * *

Крылья мотылька, поцеловавшего ее в щеку, были нежными и невесомыми. Королева счастливо вздохнула, но ее крошечный обожатель уже улетел прочь.

– Мне уже стоит начать ревновать?

Сьюзен повернулась навстречу тихому мужскому голосу, в то время как его обладатель переплел свои сильные мозолистые пальцы с ее. Король Нарнии нежно притянул к себе девушку, не сводя с нее глаз цвета горького шоколада. Здесь, в саду, Сьюзен провела большую часть дня, медленно прогуливаясь вокруг пруда босыми ногами. Она любила чувствовать под ногами прохладную шелковистую траву, но еще больше она любила то, как Каспиан всегда умудряется застать ее врасплох и заставить обо всем позабыть. С самого утра тельмаринский король ни на секунду, не считая обеда, не расставался с Питером, с которым они о чем-то совещались, и Сьюзен была уверена, что они не увидятся до самого вечера. Сейчас, с челкой, падающей на глаза, и улыбкой на губах, Каспиан выглядел как никогда привлекательным.

– Привет, – радостно сказала Сьюзен, не отрывая от него взгляда, и кокетливо улыбнулась. – Я думала, тебе уже никогда не надоест компания моего брата. А между тем, мое сердце почти украл другой, сэр Бабочка.

– Так у меня появился соперник, миледи? – широко усмехнувшись, спросил Каспиан и поцеловал ей руку. А затем, не в силах удержаться, перецеловал все костяшки ее пальцев. – Тогда, полагаю, я должен бороться за самое дорогое в моей жизни.

– Ты сможешь сражаться с тем, кто настолько красивее и совершеннее меня? – поддразнила его Сьюзен. – Или, быть может, король поддастся чарам этого очаровательного создания, и королеве придется отвоевывать у него ваше внимание, Ваше Величество?

– Нет такой битвы, которую я для вас не выиграю, моя королева, – заверил Каспиан и обнял. – И ни один враг не в состоянии добиться моего внимания, только ты. Не волнуйтесь, Ваше Величество, _у вас_ соперников нет.

Сьюзен засмеялась и отстранилась от него.

– Вам также не о чем беспокоиться, сир, потому что как бы красив не был бабочка, с вами он не может тягаться.

Смущенный Каспиан склонил голову.

– Боюсь, сравнение с мотыльком не делает чести моей силе и мужеству, – решил он. – Как насчет «быстр как гепард» или «могуч как медведь»?

– …или «подобен мышу»? Это весьма почетно – быть похожим на отважного и доблестного мыша, – лукаво ответила Сьюзен и расхохоталась, когда Каспиан вдруг ринулся к ней и принялся щекотать. – Каспиан! Так нечестно!

Пипичик, стоявший на страже неподалеку, недоуменно переглянулся со своим собратом-напарником, но промолчал.

– В любви и на войне все средства хороши, – невнятно сообщил Сьюзен Каспиан, целуя ее шею, что вызвало у королевы смех. – А я намерен выиграть войну за вашу любовь, моя милая леди.

– Вы слишком сладкоречивы, мой король, – заявила Сьюзен, тщась выйти из кольца его рук.

– А, так я все-таки король? – Каспиан, в перерыве между поцелуями, произнес это так, словно сам удивлялся этому факту.

– Говорят, подобное сладкоречие – отличительная черта всех плутов.

– М-м-м… Плут… Иногда я бываю и плутом тоже.

Сьюзен рассмеялась, прижалась к Каспиану и крепко обняла его за шею. Юноша уткнулся лицом в ее волосы, мгновенно опьянев от их аромата. Через некоторое время он разжал объятия и, отступив назад, внимательно посмотрел на Сьюзен.

– Я должен просить вас об одном одолжении, моя королева, – сказал он с серьезным видом, оставляя в стороне все шутки.

– И что же это?

– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты оставалась в своих апартаментах до конца дня. – Улыбка Сьюзен померкла и сменилась недоумением. – Это не обязательно, – быстро добавил Каспиан. – Но если ты этого не желаешь, тогда, будь добра, ни на шаг не отходи от своих телохранителей  и вооружись.

С этими словами Каспиан снял что-то с пояса и протянул это Сьюзен.

– Вооружиться? Но зачем?

Сьюзен взглянула на то, что дал ей тельмаринец – кинжал в кожаных ножнах, украшенных изящным витиеватым узором. Оружие явно часто использовали: кожа ножен стала мягкой и тонкой, а детали рисунка частично стерлись.

– Сегодня в замке кое-что произойдет, и мне надо, чтобы ты была вооружена на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не по плану. – Каспиан снова вплотную приблизился к ней и прошептал на ухо, чтобы не услышали посторонние: – Я не жду никаких проблем, иначе я не просил бы, а _настаивал_ , чтобы не покидала свои покои. Но мне все же будет спокойнее, если ты сможешь за себя постоять, если что.

– Что… – громко начала было Сьюзен, но после того, как Каспиан шикнул на нее, понизила голос и продолжила: – Что произойдет?

– Не могу сказать, – извиняющимся тоном признался Каспиан и, заметив ее негодование, покачал головой. – Не потому что не доверяю, вовсе нет. Просто ты не умеешь притворяться. Если ты будешь в курсе происходящего, ты не сможешь отреагировать так, как если бы ты ничего не знала. А это поставит под угрозу наш замысел.

– И ты ничего не можешь мне раскрыть? – спросила Сьюзен, огорченно глядя на кинжал. – Совсем-совсем ничего?

– Только то, что каким бы жестоким и бесчувственным ты не посчитала меня сегодня вечером, помни, что я остаюсь все тем же мужчиной, каким был всегда. И что я люблю свой народ.

– Каспиан, я ничего не понимаю, – жалобно сказала Сьюзен.

Король поднял ее подбородок и поцеловал в губы долгим крепким поцелуем.

– И не надо. Я все объясню, но потом. Обещаю. – На этот раз их поцелуй был медленным и нежным. – Ты _такая красивая_ … – прошептал он заворожено и целомудренно поцеловал ее в щеку.

– Пожалуйста, держи его всегда при себе, – Каспиан кивком показал на кинжал.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Сьюзен, хотя это и было ей не по душе.

Глядя вслед уходящему тельмаринскому королю, Сьюзен вдруг заметила, что его походка удивительно похожа на походку Питера, когда тот затевал что-то важное. Не в привычках Каспиана было не рассказывать о своих заботах, и Сьюзен было неприятно оставаться  в неведении. Вместе с тем, она не была уверена, что ей понравилось бы то, что Каспиан ей так и не поведал. Рассудив, что у нее нет другого выбора, кроме как довериться ему, Сьюзен положила кинжал в один из глубоких карманов своего платья. Может пригодиться.

* * *

Люси проснулась словно от толчка и, не понимая, что ее разбудило, оглядела комнату, моргая от пробивающегося сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы вечернего солнца. А раздавшийся снаружи минуту спустя звон клинков заставил ее вскочить на ноги и выбежать из спальни. В гостиной звуки сражения были слышны еще громче, и когда Люси высунула нос за дверь, то к своему удивлению обнаружила, что ее никто не охраняет. В коридорах замка царил хаос и неразбериха. Всюду суетились мужчины, которых Люси не знала, на одних из них была форма дворцовой стражи, на других – повседневная тельмаринская одежда. Гвардейцы с обнаженными мечами пытались окружить и задержать неопознанных Люси людей, но королева понятия не имела, зачем. Она также не представляла, куда делся Стальные Копыта. И хотя откуда-то с другого конца коридора доносился низкий рокочущий рев, Люси не была уверена, что там дрался именно он. Решив выяснить, что творится, девочка вышла из комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь.

Это была плохая идея.

Покинув покои, где она была в безопасности, Люси очутилась в самой гуще конфликта, и ее оттеснили в противоположный от Стальных Копыт конец коридора. Королева попробовала было своим монаршим приказом прекратить это безобразие, но ее слова утонули в оглушительном лязге оружия, которым наполнился замок, когда незнакомцы начали всерьез отбиваться от гвардейцев. Сообразив, что коридор – не самое лучшее для нее сейчас место, Люси завертела головой в поисках любого ближайшего к ней нарнийца, но не увидела ни одного из своих нарнийских подданных. Тогда она вжавшись в стену и притворилась невидимкой, надеясь, что ее не заметят. Она ненавидела драки и кровь и уж тем более не нравилось быть в центре идущей вокруг битвы.

– Вам не следует здесь находиться, Ваше Величество, – глубоким басом произнес невысокий коренастый человек, пробирающийся к Люси. Это был доктор Корнелиус. После времени, проведенного в темнице, куда его заточил Мираз, его здоровье было подорвано, и он большую часть дня проводил в своей теплой и уютной комнате за чтением. А после последнего турнира его здоровье еще больше ухудшилось, и он все чаще едва-едва мог встать с кровати по утрам. Но сейчас он уверенно шел к своей королеве, которая, со вздохом облегчения, схватилась за его большую руку.

– Что происходит? – спросила Люси, огромными глазами глядя на гнома и крепко держась за его ладонь, пока он вел ее обратно в ее апартаменты.

– Кажется, мой король и Верховный Король крупно просчитались, королева Люси, – отозвался Корнелиус, сохранявший спокойствие даже несмотря на кипящее вокруг сражение. – И будет лучше, если вы как можно быстрее вернетесь в свои покои.

– Почему все дерутся? – продолжающая настаивать на своем Люси вскрикнула, когда ее едва не сбил с ног один из солдат. Корнелиус успел удержать его за мундир и с силой, унаследованной от предков, отшвырнул его от девочки так, что тот врезался в двух других тельмаринцев. Через секунду после того, как все трое  свалились на пол, прозвучавший совсем близко яростный вопль и топот копыт заставили всех бойцов в коридоре на мгновение замереть. Разъяренный Стальные Копыта пробивался к маленькой королеве, отбрасывая и сбивая всех на своем пути. Встав на дыбы, он отогнал всех от Люси и Корнелиуса и подтолкнул последних к комнатам девочки.

– Оставайтесь внутри, Ваше Величество! – распорядился он еще более угрюмым, чем обычно тоном. – Заприте дверь на засов!

Корнелиус поспешил исполнить эту команду и, оказавшись внутри, опустил тяжелый засов.

– Что происходит? – снова поинтересовалась побледневшая Люси, присевшая на диван.

В ответ Корнелиус лишь покачал головой.

* * *

– Я требую объяснений: что происходит? – властно сказала Сьюзен, однако получилось это у нее не очень грозно – трудно сохранять достоинство и королевский вид, когда тебя за обе руки буквально тащат по коридорам замка.

Она как раз собиралась вернуться в их с Люси апартаменты, когда на выходе из сада ее встретил лорд Теннет в сопровождении десяти гвардейцев, которые немедленно окружили королеву. В этот же миг из замка донеслись звуки начавшейся схватки. Нарнийская охранники Сьюзен, боевые коты, с рыком сомкнулись вокруг нее, и несколько тельмаринцев нервно отступили назад. Генерал, которого ничуть не напугали оскаленные клыки хищников, взял королеву под локоть и потянул ее за собой к замку.

– Мне заверили, что вы будете в своих покоях, моя королева, – проворчал Теннет, окидывая взглядом беспорядок, царящий в коридорах и залах. Операция, придуманная Питером и Каспианом, протекала не совсем так, как было запланировано.

Генерал свернул в узкий проход, который вел в один из внутренних дворов и в котором едва могли разойтись два человека.

– Я как раз туда направлялась, как и просил Каспиан.

– Ему следовало препроводить вас туда сразу же, как я предлагал.

– _Король_ сам решает, как ему поступать, – кинулась на защиту Каспина Сьюзен, намеренно делая ударение на его титуле, и ахнула, когда заметила двух вооруженных мужчин, бегущих им навстречу.

Теннет быстро загородил собой королеву и выхватил из ножен меч, рукоятью которого он и ударил в лицо одного из нападавших. Тот упал, и по сухому треску стало понятно, что лорд сломал ему челюсть. Второй неприятель все это время вопил, силясь стряхнуть с себя леопарда, сомкнувшего зубы на его предплечье. Оружие свое он выпустил, и оно со звяканьем упало на пол. Теннет отбросил его в сторону и, вновь завладев рукой королевы, повел ее дальше.

– Генерал?

Запыхавшаяся Сьюзен твердо намеревалась выяснить, что же все-таки творится, но едва они опять оказались в обычном, широком коридоре, тельмаринские солдаты окружили ее, и за ними – высокими и широкоплечими – королева не видела, что делается вокруг.

– Тельмаринцы сражаются друг с другом, Ваше Величество, – хрипло сказал один из котов, морщась от вкуса крови укушенного им врага. – Нарнийцы в это не вмешиваются, за исключением кентавров, которые сгоняют тех людей, которые не в форме, в одно место.

– На нас напали?

Сьюзен похолодела при этой мысли, но генерал ее успокоил.

– Нет, мы атаковали первыми, моя королева, – признался он и замедлил шаг, когда они вышли в самый большой внутренний двор. – Во дворец были тайно проведены вооруженные солдаты, вполне возможно – чтобы с их помощью устроить государственный переворот. Верховный король и король Каспиан приказали немедленно убрать их из замка. – Теннет нахмурился и добавил тихо: – Их было больше, чем мы рассчитывали.

И их действительно было больше. Генерал, который был уверен, что силы заговорщиков насчитывают около двухсот пятидесяти человек, оглядел двор: в нем было собрано почти вдвое больше воинов, чем донесла его разведка. У них отобрали оружие, выстроили в шеренги, связали руки и заставили опуститься на колени. Тельмаринская королевская гвардия охраняла пленников, а нарнийские силы расположились вдоль стен, чтобы предотвратить возможный побег. Сьюзен огорченно взглянула на связанных мужчин, на лице которых явственно виден был страх.

– Кто они? – осведомилась королева, но Теннет не ответил, махнув рукой в сторону лестницы, ведущей наверх, к бойницам.

Там, на одной из самых высоких ступенек, были установленные тяжелые кресла, в которых сидели Каспиан и Питер, равнодушно наблюдающие за происходящим. Сьюзен устремилась было к ним, но ее брат, краем глаза следивший, должно быть, и за ней, посмотрел на нее и отрицательно покачал головой. И королева, хотя и не понимавшая, в чем дело, подчинилась приказу Верховного короля и остановилась.

– Лорд Теннет? – не сдавалась Сьюзен, жаждавшая все-таки узнать, что происходит. Несмотря на то что в годы своего прошлого правления она не сталкивалась ни с чем подобным, ее чутье опытного политика подсказывало, что ситуация была опасной. – Что они собираются сделать с этими людьми?

На мгновение генерал задержал на ней свой пристальный, даже испытующий взгляд, а затем отвернулся.

– То, что должны, – просто ответил он. – Ваше Величество, если хотите, я провожу вас в ваши апартаменты, прежде чем все начнется. Но если вы не уйдете сейчас, вам придется остаться до конца – я не могу позволить вам вернуться в замок без охраны, это слишком опасно.

Он имел в виду, конечно, что все члены королевской гвардии требуются тут, и он не сможет отпустить их со Сьюзен. Один из котов сердито зашипел на Теннета, возмущенный тем, что генерал смеет сомневаться в их способности защитить королеву, но лорд проигнорировал нарнийца.

– А Люси? Где она? – встревожено воскликнула Сьюзен, вспомнив про сестру, и Теннет слегка улыбнулся.

– _Ее_ Величество – в своих апартаментах, как ее и просили, – медленно сказал он, и Сьюзен немного покраснела.

Их разговор был прерван появлением громко протестующих лордов Королевского Совета, которых «пригласили» на встречу с королями, провели мимо пленных и поставили перед ступенями. Лорды непристойно бранились, ожесточенно спорили друг с другом и возмущались Каспианом. Только лорд Доннон и герцог Гальмский были невозмутимы.

– Молчать! – рявкнул Каспиан, встав с кресла.

Во дворе повисла гробовая тишина. Тельмаринский король, глядящий на собравшуюся внизу толпу и оценивающий степень их страха и шока, выглядел на редкость надменным и величественным.

– Ваше Величество, если я могу… –  первым нарушил тишину Бэрд, но Каспиан оборвал его взмахом руки.

– Нет, не можете, Бэрд. Более того, следующий, кто откроет рот без моего разрешения, будет брошен в темницу до самой зимы. Есть еще желающие перебить меня?

Никто не ответил: все, включая Сьюзен, были слишком потрясены грубостью короля. Лорд Скинтли слегка побледнел, в то время как Доннон лишь поднял бровь, а герцог усмехнулся.

– У нас, кажется, возникла небольшая проблема, – мягко сказал Верховный король, и эта его обманчивая мягкость испугала всех даже больше, чем резкость Каспиана. – Замок наводнили вооруженные тельмаринцы. Каспиан, это твои люди? – насмешливо поинтересовался Питер.

Каспиан хмуро посмотрел на связанных мужчин, некоторые из которых поежились под его недовольным взглядом.

– Нет, брат, это не мои люди.

– Хм. Но они ведь тельмаринцы, верно?

– Да.

– Они должны быть чьими-то людьми. Кто-то должен был ими командовать, иначе они не смогли бы проникнуть в замок тайно и в таком количестве. Кто-нибудь возьмет на себя ответственность за этих солдат?

– Ваши Величества, неужели вы думаете… – негодующе начал было Скинтли, но его быстро прервал Доннон:

– Хотя для Совета вполне естественно нести бремя вашего недоверия, учитывая сомнительные действия вашего почившего дяди, я вынужден признаться, что ваши обвинения несколько оскорбительны, король Каспиан. – Доннон поклонился монарху и продолжил: – Я надеялся, что как ваш всегда верный советник и подданный, я заслужил больше доверия с вашей стороны. Я уязвлен, сир.

– Верно замечено, лорд. Ваш статус рыцаря и защитника самой королевы делает вас выше любых подозрений, – откликнулся Каспиан и внимательно взглянул на Доннона, который хоть и поежился при упоминании своего нового титула – этого сверкающего поводка, наброшенного на него королевой Люси, но снова поклонился, на этот раз еще ниже. – А как насчет остальных лордов? Им есть, что нам поведать?

– Гальма, как и прежде, хранит вам верность, Ваше Величество, – пробормотал герцог, открыто ухмыльнувшись лордам. – А принимая во внимание сватовство моей дочери, мне невыгодно участвовать в государственном перевороте. Я, как и прежде, всецело вас поддерживаю. Все мои люди всегда были на виду и ни в чем не замешаны. И если вам угодно будет провести расследование, вы в этом убедитесь.

– Кто-нибудь еще хочет высказаться?

После нестройного хора отрицательных ответов, Питер с Каспианом переглянулись, и тельмаринский правитель спустился на ступеньку вниз.

– Хорошо. Тогда мы спросим самих мятежных солдат, кому они подчиняются.

Каспиан показал на одного из пленников, и королевские гвардейцы за шарф подняли с колен высокого тельмаринца и швырнули его к подножию лестницы. Когда испуганный солдат поднял голову, Сьюзен огорченно вскрикнула – это был Ринс.

* * *

В замке вновь стало тихо, но у Люси было такое чувство, что это – знак беды. Правда, ритмичное цоканье копыт ее телохранителя-кентавра, ходящего туда-сюда по коридору, немного успокаивало девочку – ну хоть со Стальными Копытами все в порядке. Доктор Корнелиус, занявшийся приготовлением чая, вскипятил воду в камине и подал королеву чашку с ароматным напитком. Люси улыбнулась и взяла кружку.

– Благодарю вас, – вежливо сказала она. – Если хотите, у нас есть вино.

– Спасибо, Ваше Величество, – улыбнулся в ответ Корнелиус и сел напротив Люси, – но нет, в последнее время я употребляю лишь простую воду и чай. После вина у меня кружится голова и путаются мысли.

– Питер не разрешает мне пить больше половины бокала в день. – Люси закатила глаза, выражая свое неодобрение такой чрезмерной заботой брата. – Он считает, что большее количество мне повредит. Питер постоянно забывает, что я королева и не настолько глупа, чтобы напиваться.

– В самом деле? – скептически поднял бровь Корнелиус.

– Ну, в основном, – хихикнув, ответила Люси, сделала глоток чая и поджала под себя босые ноги. – Доктор, в чем просчитались Питер и Каспиан? Вы же сказали, что они знали о спрятанных в замке солдатах и никому не рассказали о своем намерении выгнать их, чтобы избежать полномасштабного сражения. Разве это не сработало?

– Насколько я могу судить, сработало, Ваше Величество, – мягко откликнулся полугном, но девочка уловила в его голосе нотки досады.

– Тогда что не так?

– Проблема в том, что теперь, когда они задержали этих людей, Их Величествам надо придумать, как с ними поступить. Они не могут их отпустить, слишком велик риск, что сегодняшние события повторятся. Короли также не могут бросить солдат лордов в темницу, поскольку они лишь следовали приказам своих сюзеренов. И уж тем более Каспиан и ваш брат не могут убить тех, кто отдавал эти приказы: Совет лордов до последнего будет отрицать, что распорядился напасть на королевские силы, и свалит вину на самих солдат. А при малейшем сомнении относительно истинных намерений лордов, их казнь или заключение в тюрьму выставит Каспиана в дурном свете, таким же тираном и деспотом, каким был его дядя. Если же он накажет солдат, но не лордов, то против него ополчится весь народ. Их Величества слишком поспешили арестовать бойцов мятежных членов Совета.

– Но если бы они подождали, все могло бы сложиться еще хуже, и многие были бы ранены, разве нет? – спросила Люси и поджала губы.

– Вероятнее всего – да. Но при таком раскладе Их Величества получили бы возможность судить и организаторов, и исполнителей заговора, и вынести им справедливый приговор, – подданные поняли бы их и поддержали. Однако в сложившейся ситуации один неверный шаг ослабит королевскую власть. А любая крупная ошибка позволит лордам обвинить Каспиана и варваров, которые совместно с ним правят страной, – прошу прощения Ваше Величество, я вовсе не намеревался вас оскорбить, и это не мои слова, – во всех смертных грехах и попытаться отлучить их от власти. Нарнийцы же не допустят, чтобы их правителей свергли, и будут драться за них до последней капли крови.

– И мы придет к тому, с чего начали, – печально вздохнула Люси, не в первый раз желая, чтобы рядом был Аслан, с которым она могла бы поговорить и посоветоваться. Но затем она распрямила плечи и сказала твердо: – Значит, у нас нет другого выхода, кроме как верить в Питера и Каспиана. Питеру прежде часто приходилось принимать сложные решения, но он всегда знал, что делает. А Каспиан – хороший и благородный человек. Мы должны верить в них и в Аслана, и все будет хорошо.

Корнелиус опять улыбнулся, не впервые поражаясь внутренней силе маленькой королевы.

– Верно, Ваше величество, вы абсолютно правы.

И, поскольку больше заняться им было нечем, они налили себе еще по кружке чая.

* * *

– Кто приказал вам проникнуть в замок? – спросил Каспиан нарочито спокойно.

Ринс молчал, и Сьюзен видела, как он слегка дрожит.

– Если вы подчинялись прямому распоряжению, то вся вина лежит на том, кто вам его отдал. Но если вы не назовете имя того, кто вами руководил, мы посчитаем, что вы действовали по собственной воле. А потому я снова спрашиваю вас: _кто приказал вам проникнуть в замок_?

– Я… я не могу ответить, сир, – хрипло прошептал Ринс. – Из-за страха за свою семью я останусь верен своему господину.

– Ты должен быть верен трону, – холодно сказал Верховный король. – А раз нет, раз ты посмел обнажить оружие в королевском замке и пойти против королевской гвардии, ты являешься предателем, и с тобой поступят, как и следует поступать с изменниками.

– Питер! – вмешалась было Сьюзен, но ее прервал генерал, который крепко сжал ее руку и сказал так громко, чтобы его слышали все, собравшиеся во дворе:

– Пожалуйста, не вмешивайтесь, Ваше Величество.

Сьюзен зло посмотрела на Теннета.

– Это человек – друг короны!

– Он предатель и заслуживает наказания, – безапелляционно возразил генерал.

Ни один из королей не обратил внимания на Сьюзен, и к ее злости на Теннета прибавилось раздражение в адрес обоих монархов.

– Это твое окончательное решение? – осведомился Каспиан, не сводивший глаз с Ринса.

– Да, Ваше Величество…

– Что ж, да будет так. Генерал Теннет, – позвал тельмаринский правитель своего бывшего учителя.

Теннет отошел от Сьюзен, прихрамывая, пресек двор и, дойдя до ступеней, схватил Ринса за воротник и поставил на ноги. После чего лорд поволок несчастного тельмаринца вверх по лестнице мимо безмолвствующих королей. Сьюзен, догадавшаяся, что сейчас произойдет, и не удерживаемая больше генералом, бросилась вперед, окликая Теннета и призывая его остановиться. Но генерал замедлил шаг лишь на секунду и то, чтобы взглянуть на своего короля. Каспиан, на лице которого появилось жестокое и холодное выражение, кивнул. Ринс сдавленно вскрикнул, но крик этот оборвался, когда Теннет подтащил мужчину к краю стены и сбросил вниз. Ринс упал на далекую землю без единого звука.

Сьюзен, побелевшая как полотно, споткнулась – она была в ужасе от случившегося. Не упала она только благодаря внезапно появившейся и удержавшей ее Мари, которая, хоть и была шокирована не меньше свое госпожи, опечаленной отнюдь не выглядела. Напротив, она явно гордилась Каспианом. А соратники Ринса между тем принялись выдавать тех, кто ими руководил – Бэрда, Скинтли и нескольких менее богатых и влиятельных лордов. Обвиняемые побледнели, услышав свои имена. Ни Доннон, ни герцог Гальмский упомянуты не были. Они оба стояли, с удовлетворением наблюдая за страхом остальных лордов, и смерть Ринса, кажется, не произвела на них никакого впечатления.

– **Молчать**! – второй раз за вечер распорядился Каспиан, и испуганные люди замолкли. Повернувшись к лордам, король выгнул бровь и спросил: – У вас есть, что сказать в свою защиту?

– Сир, – низко поклонился заламывающий руки Бэрд, – это было сделало для моей защиты. У меня и мысли не возникло о перевороте…

– Очень на это надеюсь, – невозмутимо заметил Питер, и Сьюзен поразилась тому, насколько равнодушно он воспринял убийство Ринса. Верховный король Золотого века Нарнии никогда не допустил бы этого.

– Другие лорды привели в замок свою охрану для обеспечения своей безопасности, и я…

Каспиан не позволил Скинтли договорить.

– Это больше не проблема, мой лорд. С сегодняшнего дня я, своим королевским указом, запрещаю лордам, пока они находятся на территории замка, иметь при себе более десяти человек охраны до тех пор, пока это решение не будет отменено короной.

– Десять? – пролепетал Бэрд, уставившись на тельмаринского правителя дикими глазами. – Ваше Величество! Всего лишь десять солдат не смогут защитить своего господина от потенциального нападения кого-нибудь из прочих членов Совета. А такие интриги всегда были частью Совета.

Каспиан ухмыльнулся, словно только и ждал этих слов.

– Тогда полезно будет напомнит вам, что безопасность Совету гарантирует добросовестное осуществление тех обязанностей, ради которых он и был создан: помогать короне и предоставлять дельные советы, а не добиваться власти и не искать для себя выгоды. Однако я, как добрый король, не могу оставить своих подданных без защиты, а потому, чтобы вы не волновались за свою жизнь и здоровье, я, с одобрения Верховного короля, приставляю к каждому лорду надежную охрану, состоящую из коренных нарнийцев.

Питер кивнул, подтверждая все сказанное Каспианом, и в его глазах видно было откровенное веселье.

– Ваши Величества, в этом вовсе нет необходимости… – тихо и неубедительно запротестовал Скинтли, ясно понимая, что затеяли короли, но не имея возможности это предотвратить. Если лорды будут постоянно окружены нарнийцами, у них не получится строить заговоры и планировать, как захватить власть.

– Мы настаиваем, – коротко ответил Каспиан и обратился ко всем лордам: – Этот указ вступает в силу немедленно. Впрочем, если кто-то сочтет, что ему тяжело и далее нести бремя забот, налагаемое титулом лорда, или же испугается риска, не стоит беспокоиться: короли и королевы Нарнии не обидятся, если вы оставите эту должность. Ваши земли и оружие, будут, разумеется, возвращены короне, которая, собственно, и предоставила их вам в пользование. Я также обещаю, что вы проведете остаток своих дней в комфорте и достатке. Но тем из вас, кто остается, напоминаю, что этот замок и эта страна – уже не те, какими когда-то были. Это новая Нарния, и все здесь теперь по-другому.

Едва Каспиан закончил свою речь, за его спиной раздалось хлопанье гигантских крыльев, и над бойницами показался взлетевший с земли грифон, на спине которого сидел довольный и радостный Ринс.

Сьюзен с облегчением вздохнула и тут же почувствовала себя дурой: следовало догадаться, что смерть Ринса была всего лишь спектаклем – ни Питер, ни Каспиан на такое не способны. Вот только тельмаринцы этого не знали, а Ринс оказался талантливым актерам. И потому соотечественники Каспиана, которых развязала и поставила на ноги личная гвардия последнего, сообразили, что их надули, и с негодованием и злостью, но в то же время восхищенно посмотрели на своих королей. Питер поднялся с кресла, встал плечом к плечу с Каспианом и, улыбнувшись и оглядев собравшихся внизу людей, спросил небрежно:

– Какие-то вопросы?

* * *

Больше всего Каспиан хотел лечь в горячую ванную и остаться там навсегда.

Долгий тяжелый день, в течение которого король был страшно напряжен, совершенно его вымотал, и сейчас у короля болело все тело, а в особенности – спина. И как бы часто Каспин не поводил плечами, надеясь ослабить боль, его мускулы никак не желали расслабляться. Его слуга, милый фавн Лунус, уже приготовил ему ванну и добавил туда сухие травы и цветы. Их пряный, но приятный, запах доносившйся из соседней комнаты, немедленно вызвал у Каспиана сонливость. Сделав мысленную заметку повысить предусмотрительному фавну жалование, Каспиан прошел в ванную комнату и, раздевшись, с наслаждением опустился в воду, размышляя о том, как раздражают его все те слои одежды, которые он вынужден надевать. Из-за них он часто чувствовал себя разряженным идиотом, несмотря на все предпринимаемые им усилия выглядеть как можно проще. Ох, если бы он жил в лесу, как когда-то, где единственным, что стесняло тогда его движения, была кольчуга… Из всех нынешних нарнийских монархов лишь Сью нравилась вся эта роскошь и пышные королевские одеяния. А после того, как Люси рассказала Каспиану, сколько времени и сил уходит у старшей королевы, чтобы достойно выглядеть на различных приемах и важных мероприятиях, он порадовался, что ему приходится терпеть только тугой воротник и иногда – кружевные манжеты.

Кружево и оборки он презирал.

От этих раздумий Каспиана отвлек раздавшийся стук в дверь.

– Ваше Величество? – в комнату заглянул Лунус. – Ее Величество королева Сьюзен просит у вас аудиенции.

Каспиан вздохнул и, кивнув, попросил фавна передать королеве, что он встретиться с ней сразу же, как освободится. Однако он не торопился, хотя обычно он старался как можно быстрее закончить все свои дела, чтобы увидеться со Сьюзен. Более того, Каспиан нарочно долго и медленно вытирался и не менее долго одевался, признавшись себе, что слегка боится предстоящего разговора. Он намеренно избегал смотреть на нее сегодня вечером, зная, что его решимость довести придуманный им с Питером спектакль до конца ослабнет при виде ее разочарования и ужаса. Но ее реакция на происходящее, естественная и не наигранная, придала правдоподобности всему этому фарсу, хотя поступать так по отношению к Сьюзен было жестоко. Каспиан и Питер все утро спорили о том, стоит ли посвящать в их планы старшую королеву. Им обоим не по душе было расстраивать Сьюзен, но она была плохой актрисой, а от ее поведения зависело много жизней. Которые в итоге были спасены.

Приготовившись к непростой беседе, Каспиан направился на кухню, где ждала его королева. Он был уверен: то, что скажет ему Сьюзен, будет не слишком приятным. Просунув голову в дверь, Каспиан невольно улыбнулся тому зрелищу, которое ему открылось: королева сидела за столом и с огромной скоростью уничтожала фруктовый пирог. Обычно она ела медленно и чинно, но сейчас Сью быстро поглощала десерт и не остановилась, даже когда Каспиан поклонился ей и сел напротив.

– Мне передали, что вы хотите со мной поговорить, моя королева, – мягко сказал он, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Что было трудно, учитывая, что Сьюзен энергично облизала пальцы и бросила на него непонятный взгляд, который мог означать что угодно.

– Кажется, я на тебя очень зла, Каспиан, – сказала она нерешительно и продолжила есть. – Но я также горжусь тем, как ты сумел справиться с возникшей проблемой. Питер все мне объяснил, и, в общем и целом, я согласна с тем, _что_ ты сделал, но не с тем, _как_ ты это сделал. Но оставлять солдат лордов в замке было нельзя. И ты эффективно приструнил и взял под контроль Совет, что очень хорошо. Вместе с тем ты до смерти меня напугал, и я поверила, что ты хладнокровно убил Ринса. Так что, кажется, я на тебя очень зла. Но я в этом не уверена.

Каспиан не знал, как ей ответить, и поэтому молчал и смотрел на Сьюзен в надежде, что она подскажет ему, что хочет от него услышать. Но королева, в свою очередь, так же пристально и молча смотрела на него поверх блюда с пирогом, и Каспиан наконец сообразил, что должен _хоть что-то_ сказать.

– Эм-м-м… я… прости меня? – это была не просьба, а, скорее вопрос.

– А есть за что? – выгнула бровь Сьюзен.

– Да, за то, что причинил тебе боль. Обо всем остальном я не сожалею. И, если тебе от этого станет легче, я едва все не отменил, когда ты стала просить Теннета не трогать Ринса. Больше всего на свете в тот момент я желал успокоить тебя и дать знать, что все в порядке, но я не мог. Мне очень, очень жаль, что я доставил вам столько огорчения, моя королева.

– Хм, я принимаю твои извинения, – откликнулась Сьюзен и возобновила трапезу.

– Можно мне кусочек?

– Нет, – отрезала королева и придвинула поближе к себе тарелку с пирогом.

Каспиан улыбнулся и взял ее за руку.

– Но ты все еще удручена тем, что произошло. Все в порядке, ты можешь мне в этом признаться, – ласково сказал Каспиан. – На твоем месте, я испытывал бы то же самое.

– Нет, на моем месте ты был бы понимающим и добрым, и милым, и не набросился бы на пирог. Зато ты наблюдаешь, как с каждой секундой толстею. Глупые мужчины.

Каспиан расхохотался, поднялся места и, обойдя стол, встал позади королевы, которая доела последний кусочек лакомства.

– Твое сердце – вот самая большая драгоценность в Нарнии, – прошептал он на ухо Сьюзен и поцеловал ее в висок. – А вовсе не твоя талия, которая, между прочим, достаточно тонкая, чтобы устоять против атаки такого сильного противника, как целый фруктовый пирог. Могу я как-нибудь поднять тебе настроение, любовь моя?

– Достать мне ягодный торт, – пробормотала Сьюзен, прислоняясь спиной к его груди.

– Я готов исполнить все пожелания моей королевы.

– Я все еще на тебя сержусь… – напомнила Сьюзен несколько минут спустя, когда они оба отдышались.

– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы это исправить.

– М-м-м… Ка-а-аспиан… Как насчет торта?

– М-м-м… чего?

– Ты и впрямь плут, верно?

В ответ король лишь рассмеялся, щекоча своим теплым дыханием нежную кожу королевы.

* * *

Замок возвышался над ними, заслоняя закатное солнце и оставляя в ледяной темноте путников, которые застыли перед высокими массивными дверьми, покрытыми тонким слоем льда.

– Вы точно в этом уверены, Ваше Величество? – спросил Трампкин Эдмунда. – Говорят, в старые времена ни один из вас ни разу сюда не возвращался. Стоит ли делать это сейчас?

Эдмунд Пэвенси, некогда предатель Нарнии, натянуто улыбнулся гному, глубоко вздохнул и потянул на себя дверь. Она открылось легко и бесшумно, словно их прихода здесь ждали. _Его_ прихода. Еще раз вздохнув, король Эдмунд Справедливый повел своих спутников во тьму.

 


End file.
